


Queen of Hearts

by Circuit



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Makoto Niijima Week, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Wild Card Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 223,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circuit/pseuds/Circuit
Summary: The founder and leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Makoto Niijima, has been arrested in the midst of their latest heist. The drugs and beatings her captors had already inflicted on her was bad enough, but having to detail her past year of crimes to her own sister on top of that... Can Makoto actually bridge the gap that's formed between them, or will her story only serve to further push Sae away?Originally written for the Bonus Day 8 Prompt of Makoto Niijima Week: AU. Has a TV Tropes page!http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/QueenOfHeartsCurrently on hiatus.





	1. Student Council President/Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not the most original idea, but hopefully I can keep things varied enough to keep everyone entertained!

_**Date Unknown**_  
_**Time Unknown**_  
_**Interrogation Room**_

Makoto sat at the interrogation room table, breathing heavily and shivering. The water bucket used to wake her earlier had thoroughly soaked into her uniform leaving the air biting and frigid to her. Every time she shifted, the wet clothes would rub painfully against the numerous unseen bruises.

The door opened and she forced herself to look up. Her left eye was swollen, and combined with the drugs still in her system, it was genuinely hard to tell who was approaching. Not until she heard her interrogator speak, anyway.

“So, it really is you,” Sae said. Her voice sounded completely void of emotion.

Makoto blinked to focus her eyes and stared up at her sister.

“You look terrible,” Sae said, sitting down across from her. She noticed the used needle left on the floor nearby and scowled, before turning her attention back to Makoto. “...Why? Did you think you’d be free from consequence due to your relation to me?”

“Sis…” Makoto said weakly. _Consequence? Why am I even facing consequences right now?_

“Don’t call me that!” Sae snapped. “You were read the charges you’re facing, right? Do you think after all that you can still call me your sister and act like things are okay?”

Makoto looked down at the table, feeling her eyes tear up slightly. Hearing that hurt more than the officers’ abuse.

Sae gave a pained look, before opening her folder, taking out some files and papers. She briefly looked over them, and when she spoke again, she refused to actually look at Makoto. “The earliest incident we could find on the Phantom Thieves is from April. Your former gym instructor. Do you remember?”

“Kamoshida, yes,” Makoto answered, her voice tired and quiet. _Phantom Thieves? Is that why I’m here?_

“I heard the reports on your arrest,” Sae continued. “You were apprehended in the midst of an odd phenomena, right? Is that related to how you steal hearts? How did you even come to the idea of doing that in the first place?”

“...what do you want me to say?” Makoto asked.

“I want you to tell me the entire story of your criminal behavior,” Sae said. "Tell me all about the Phantom Thieves."

Makoto’s mouth twitched slightly. Part of her wanted to refuse to talk, to not say anything. Another part of her wanted desperately to fill her sister in. Were the drugs or beatings responsible for one of those feelings? Which one did it cause? Which feeling should she listen to?

“I haven’t got all day,” Sae said. “Would you rather tell the story to me, or let the police come in again? I can't do anything to shield you anymore, and the sooner you explain, the sooner you’ll be able to rest safely in solitary confinement.”

Makoto shuddered as she suppressed a sob, and began speaking. “It… began the day… or rather night… after Shujin received a transfer student.”

~~~

_**4/11 - Monday**_  
_**Evening**_  
_**Niijima Apartment**_

It had been a long Monday. Mondays usually felt longer than most days, except Thursday, for some reason, but today had been the day a new second-year had transferred in from some town in the countryside. And said second-year happened to have been recently convicted for assault and was attending the school on probation.

Someone higher up appears to have leaked the record, as much as Makoto may try to deny that fact, as the school was filled with murmurs about this Amamiya from the moment he set foot inside Shujin.

Makoto felt drained from attempting to study and work in the library while tuning the rumors out. She did talk to people about keeping it quiet, but the whispers were rather insistent. She was utterly exhausted when she got home, so as soon as she finished the dishes dinner left behind, she began getting ready for bed.

“Going to sleep already?” Sae asked as Makoto left the bathroom in her nightgown.

“I’m feeling rather tired today,” Makoto said.

“I see,” Sae said. “You haven’t been staying up too late, have you? I want you to study, but if you’re up all night-”

“Don’t worry, Sis,” Makoto smiled. “I’ve been making sure I go to sleep on time. Today was just a long day. You heard about that transfer student we received, right?”

“I did,” Sae frowned. “Listen, with that probation of his, he won’t be trying anything. I don’t want you to pay him any mind. Just-”

“Focus on furthering myself. Don’t worry, Sis. I was going to be doing just that.”

“Alright,” Sae said, finally smiling back. “Goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight,” Makoto replied, heading into her bedroom while Sae returned to reading a newspaper.

She climbed under the covers, nesting the blankets around her, closing her eyes in an attempt to will herself to sleep. Part of her was wondering about the student those rumors concerned; if her, an unrelated party, was exhausted hearing them, what would he be going through?

_No,_ Makoto thought. _It doesn’t concern you. Just do as Sis says and focus on furthering yourself for now. Fretting about a criminal isn’t going to help her provide for you._

She frowned, turning over to her other side. Just thinking that made her feel a knot in her stomach. She hoped it wouldn’t keep her awake.

~~~

It didn’t. At the very least, she must have fallen asleep at some point, because the sound of dripping water and some chains bumping against a wall woke her up.

She slowly sat up, eyes widening as she found her arms were chained together. She felt her heartbeat start to increase as she slowly took in the room she was in. There were iron bars for a door, an ordinary wooden plank of a bed, chains everywhere… if she had to guess, she’d say she was in some sort of old fashioned prison or dungeon. Of course, neither of those explained why the walls were lined with some sort of calming blue fabric.

“You’re awake,” a young girl’s voice said.

Makoto turned to see two girls, each with one yellow eye, and an eyepatch on the opposite side of, she guessed, her twin staring at her. They were dressed in uniforms of a similar blue color to the walls.

“Get over here, already!” the other ordered.

“Who are you?” Makoto asked, slowly standing up and starting to walk towards them when she felt resistance with one of her legs. She looked down and gasped at seeing a ball and chain shackled to her ankle. She looked up again to see the girls had stepped aside, unobstructing her view of an old man with a long nose.

The man gave an unnervingly deep chuckle as he leered at her from his desk. “Welcome to my Velvet Room.”

“...Is this a kidnapping?” Makoto asked, approaching the door of her cell slowly out of a mix of caution and the chain slowing her. “How did you get into my apartment? Who are you?”

“Shut up and let him explain!” the girl with the eyepatch on her right eye snapped, slamming the gate with a prod of some sort.

“I am Igor, the master of this place,” the long-nosed man said. “And the one who snapped at you is one of your wardens.”

“Caroline,” she introduced herself. “You had better remember it!”

“And I am your other warden, Justine,” the other girl said, much more calmly than her apparent sister.

“That answers the who,” Makoto said. “But you’re still forgetting my other two questions.”

“We didn’t break into your apartment,” Justine said. “Your mind came here on its own accord.”

“What do you mean?”

“This place exists between the gaps of reality,” Igor said. “A world you experience as a dream, if you will. In time, you’ll come to familiarize yourself with it as you begin awakening to your power.”

“My power?” Makoto repeated, before shaking her head. “No, I don’t care about whatever nonsense you’re saying! Let me out of here!”

“Show proper respect, inmate!” Caroline snapped, slamming the bars again.

“We aren’t the ones who imprisoned you to begin with,” Justine said.

“Then who did?”

“You already know the answer to that,” Igor said. “The Velvet Room reflects the heart of its visitor.”

“...you’re saying this is what’s in my heart?” Makoto asked. “But, why is that? I’m… I’m not a prisoner or anything.”

“Apparently you are, in some way,” Justine said.

“I hope we’ll be able to guide you to rehabilitate yourself,” Igor chuckled. “After all, this place is rather dreary, and ruin fast approaches.”

“Ruin?” Makoto repeated.

“Take your time to grasp this,” Igor said. “The night is almost over, so our time together will soon end.”

“Grasp what?” Makoto asked. “Nothing you’re saying makes any sense!”

“I look forward to your return,” Igor said, ignoring Makoto’s remarks. “I’m interested in seeing what impact you’ll have on this game.”

“What game?” Makoto asked in vain. In the distance, she thought she could hear something.

“Until next time, Inmate,” Justine said.

“Make sure you learn some manners before you come back!” Caroline snapped, slamming the bars again, this time with the prod electrified.

Makoto flinched at the addition of electricity and, upon closing her eyes, felt the area around her melt away, replaced with the softness of her bed, and the alarm she set on her phone going off.

~~~

_**4/12 - Tuesday**_  
_**Early Morning**_  
_**Niijima Apartment**_

Her eyes slowly opened, blinking as she took in the sights of her own bedroom again. “A dream…?”

“Makoto!” Sae’s voice snapped as she pounded on her bedroom door. “Turn that alarm off and get up!”

“S-sorry!” Makoto stuttered in surprise, quickly grabbing her phone from her nightstand and shutting the alarm down. She paused as she noticed the addition of a strange app that she didn’t remember downloading. It looked like a red and black eye. “Sis, did your phone update?”

She heard her sister give an annoyed huff instead of answering, before she moved away from the door, presumably to eat breakfast or go to work.

Makoto frowned, deleting the strange app, before slowly gathering her school uniform and a towel. Judging by the time on her phone, she’d have to get dressed right out of the shower and eat breakfast on route to school. She hoped this wouldn’t make her sick.

As the water rained down on her, she closed her eyes, thinking back to the ‘Velvet Room’ she dreamt about. _Is this because my last thought before sleep was of the criminal transfer student? But… they didn’t mention him at all. And none of the other things they said made sense, either…_

She shook her head, turning the shower off. _Of course it wouldn’t make sense. It was a dream._ She could almost hear her sister in her head telling her off for fretting over it instead of focusing on her school work.

Which was apparently the only place she would actually hear her sister for the rest of today, as Sae had already left by the time Makoto got out of the bathroom.

~~~

_**4/12 - Tuesday**_  
_**Early Morning**_  
_**Shujin Academy**_

Makoto laid a hand on her stomach as she made the walk from the station towards Shujin Academy. She wasn’t able to grab breakfast in time. Now she was just hoping its growls weren’t audible.

“Hey, Ren!” she heard a peppy voice call.

She noticed the frizzy-haired student that was walking in front of her stopped and glanced back. Running past her to catch up to him was the familiar blonde twintails of second-year Ann Takamaki.

“Ann-san,” he said quietly.

“Hey, I couldn’t find you after school and wanted to chat before class,” Takamaki said, them stopping for a moment near a couple of vending machines.

Makoto felt a pang of hunger at seeing them, but decided against intruding, and kept walking. She was regretting that decision, too, as she saw the gym teacher, Suguru Kamoshida, greeting students at the gate.

“Good morning,” he said, the usual almost-fake smile on his face.

“Good morning,” Makoto replied politely as she walked by. She didn’t like putting stock in sheer rumors and hearsay, but something about him just made her uncomfortable.

“Niijima-san,” Kamoshida said in surprise, stopping her. “Your hair seems wet. Were you in a rush this morning?”

“I was, yes,” Makoto said.

“You know, I could give you a ride if you ever need it,” he said.

“That’s okay,” Makoto said. “My phone just updated and reset my alarm, that’s all.” _Well, it’s more I didn’t hear the alarm, but he doesn’t need to know that._

“Well, if you change your mind, let me know,” Kamoshida said. “I’m always willing to help out Shujin’s star students.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Makoto said, continuing her way inside, hearing him greeting Takamaki in a similar false-sweet voice behind her. (“Looking good today, Ann-chan!”) Something about him made her _very_ uncomfortable.

~~~

_**4/12 - Tuesday**_  
_**After School**_  
_**Shujin Academy**_

After grabbing a quick snack at the courtyard’s vending machines, Makoto made her way to her usual table in Shujin’s library, stacking all the relevant books she could. She had spoken with staff and students alike about the whisperings there yesterday afternoon, and was pleased to see the words had stuck and they agreed to keep quiet today. Hopefully that meant that she could get some work done even if she hadn’t been able to eat anything today.

Unfortunately, the quiet only lasted about ten minutes.

“Is that the transfer student?”

“What’s a delinquent like that doing in the library?”

“Wait, is that guy really going to sit down to study?”

Makoto glanced up, seeing the student from this morning in one of the study booths, his pencil working over some of the papers. However, every time one of the other students opened their mouth, she noticed his pencil would jerk slightly.

Makoto looked down. It wasn’t her business. Her studies were. She frowned, her stomach churning as she thought that. Somehow she knew that pain wasn’t related to hunger. _The first Olympic games held by the International Olympic Committee was held-_

“I heard he keeps a knife on him.”

_-in 1896 in-_

“Don’t stare at him! If you look him in the eye, he’ll probably kill you!”

_-the Panathenaic Stadium in Athens, bringing together 14 nations-_

“Do you think it’s true that he’s a drug dealer? I heard some second-years saying that at lunch.”

Makoto shut her books angrily, shoveling them into her bag. The whispering students stopped their gossip, glancing at her in surprise as she stood up and approached the transfer student. “Excuse me?”

The transfer student looked up, his eyes obscured by the light catching on his glasses. His mouth, however, betrayed his confusion at someone actually talking to him, hanging slightly agape before he managed to speak. “...what?”

“Might you be the transfer student I’ve heard about? Amamiya-kun, I believe?”

He let out an annoyed sigh, turning back towards his books. “Yeah.”

“Is she crazy? She’s going to get stabbed!” Makoto heard whispered behind her.

She chose to ignore it. “My name is Makoto Niijima. I’m the Student Council President here. Could you pack your things and come with me?”

“Student Council President?” Amamiya repeated, turning around again. He stared up at her eyes for a moment. At least, she thinks that’s where his gaze was fixed. “...fine.” He obliged, packing his things and following Makoto out of the room.

“I heard Niijima-senpai’s sister is a prosecutor.”

“Think she’s going to try and get that criminal expelled?”

“I hope so.”

Makoto could almost hear the scowl forming on Amamiya’s face. It gave her brief pause when they were in the hallway as she looked back at him. He rather quickly put on a neutral expression when he saw her look at him.

She took a breath before opening the door next to the library, ushering him inside, and closing the door behind them.

“What is this place?” Amamiya asked.

“This is the Student Council Room,” Makoto answered. “Please, sit down.”

Amamiya gave her an odd look, before sitting at the cluster of desks in the middle of the room. Makoto walked over and sat down at the other side of the table, one chair down instead of directly across from him.

He looked at her as she picked her bag up, unpacking the many books she had stuffed inside of it. She looked back at him once she was done, clearly waiting for something.

“...what am I here for?”

“Listen,” Makoto said. They sat in silence for a moment.

“Listen to what?”

“Exactly,” Makoto said. “You can’t hear any whispers in here, can you? It was bothering me when I tried studying, so I imagine it would be much more difficult for the subject of the rumors, right?”

“...you brought me in here to study?” Amamiya asked.

“Are you not serious about your education?” Makoto asked. “If you aren’t, you are free to leave.”

Amamiya looked down, before taking his textbooks out of his bag. “Um, thank you… Niijima?”

“That’s right. Makoto Niijima.”

“Thank you, Niijima-senpai. I was having trouble focusing.”

“No problem,” Makoto said.

The atmosphere was still awkward and tense for a while, but eventually they both ended up enveloped in their school work. Makoto wasn’t sure how much time passed, when she suddenly heard Amamiya speak again.

“...Niijima-senpai?”

“Yes?” Makoto looked up.

“I was wondering…” Amamiya said awkwardly, before looking away. “Never mind.”

“No, go ahead and ask,” Makoto said. She set her pencil down and closed her notebook.

“Why did you bring me in here?” Amamiya asked.

“To study,” Makoto said.

“You know what I mean,” Amamiya said, looking at her. “I haven’t been treated nicely by anyone since my arrest.”

“Is that so?” Makoto asked. “You and Takamaki-san seemed to be getting along this morning.”

Amamiya narrowed his eyes at her. “...are you following me or something?”

Makoto blinked in confusion, before her eyes widened. “Oh! N-no, I’m not! Sorry, I… just realized it could be construed that way. No, you both ran past me this morning to chat by the vending machines.” Her face heated up as her stomach growled. That snack wasn’t as filling as she’d hoped.

Amamiya suddenly broke into a smirk, clearly trying to suppress his laughter.

Makoto coughed awkwardly. “A-anyway… my question?”

“Right,” Amamiya said. “Ann was talking to me about the rumors. She gets them a lot. Ryuji, too, come to think of it.”

“Are you referring to Sakamoto?” Makoto asked.

“I see you heard of him,” Amamiya said.

“Not favorably,” Makoto admitted. She gave a sympathetic frown. “I do see what you mean, though. Aside from those who are also victims of this school’s rumor mill, you’ve been met mostly with scorn, I take it?”

“Yeah, even from the guy that took me in,” Amamiya said, rubbing the back of his head.

“...I probably would have done the same,” Makoto said softly. “I was planning on ignoring you. I would just keep reminding myself you’re none of my business.”

“...but…?” Amamiya said when Makoto didn’t continue.

“But it made me feel sick whenever I thought that,” Makoto said. “You’re one of my peers now, and what kind of Student Council President would I be if I didn’t do what I could to help you?”

“I have no idea,” Amamiya said, gazing up at the ceiling. “The school in my hometown didn’t have a Student Council. ...or any club, thinking of it.” He looked back at her. “But you’re saying you felt sick thinking of it? Sure it wasn’t just hunger?”

Makoto’s stomach growled again and she gave a giggle in spite of herself. “Maybe it was. But at least it led me to doing something right. So I think I can excuse this day of poor eating habits.”

Amamiya nodded, packing his bag. He paused, looking over at Makoto as she opened her notebook to write again. “...Hey, senpai? Ryuji introduced me to a beef bowl shop in Shibuya yesterday and, except for when he dumped all that ginger in mine, it was pretty good.”

Makoto stopped. She felt her heart rate increase in a slight panic. “A-Amamiya-kun? You’re not asking me…”

“I just want to make it up to you,” Amamiya said. “I couldn’t study at all yesterday between the rumors here and my guardian at Leblanc, so this meant a lot. My town was small, and you always would return a favor someone did.”

“O-oh, that’s what you meant,” Makoto said, letting out a relieved sigh. “I appreciate the offer, but I was just doing what I needed to. Besides, I don’t want to be full before getting home. I make dinner for my sister and I, and-”

Makoto’s phone chimed, prompting her to stop mid sentence as she opened her message app.

> **Sae** : Staying at work tonight. Won’t be home. Make sure you wake up on time tomorrow.

Makoto sighed, closing the app. “Never mind about my sister…” She paused in confusion, noticing the red and black eye again. _Didn’t I delete this eye app this morning?_ She tapped it, getting ready to move it, when Amamiya spoke again.

“Is something wrong?”

“I’d rather not discuss my home life with people I just met,” Makoto said, looking back towards him.

Amamiya nodded, picking his bag up. “So, change your mind on food?”

“I don’t know,” Makoto said. “I could eat, but… if the two of us are seen in Shibuya together?”

“Right,” Amamiya said. “Rumors would probably drag down your reputation, huh? Being seen spending time with a delinquent.”

“I don’t mean it like that!” Makoto said.

“Sorry, no, I wasn’t trying to be mean about that,” Amamiya said. “I get not wanting rumors to get out. I’m shocked my criminal record was known before I even got to school. So anything about the Student President would probably spread lightning fast.”

“Your record…” Makoto mused.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Amamiya said. “Anyway, I’ll return the favor some other day, Niijima-senpai.”

“I wasn’t asking you to go into details,” Makoto said. “But I did wish to ask you… did you tell another student before coming to Shujin about your arrest?”

“Why would I?” Amamiya asked.

“I suppose that was a silly question,” Makoto said. She put her hand to her chin, musing aloud. “So that would mean… a teacher leaked it, after all? But, that can’t be… they’d be ruining a student’s life…”

“Do you think it was Kamoshida, too?” Amamiya asked quietly.

“Kamoshida?” Makoto repeated, not noticing the app that was still open on her phone pulsating. “Th-that’s a rather sudden accusation of yours.”

“It’s who Ryuji thinks did it,” said Amamiya. “And from how he treats me at the gate, I sort of see why he’d suspect him.”

“Kamoshida,” Makoto said, closing her eyes. “He does give off an uncomfortable aura, doesn’t he?” She opened her eyes again. “Still, he’s a teacher, and we shouldn’t speak about him like this.”

Amamiya's face twitched. “You know, even I heard the rumors about him. Couldn’t spend any time near Ann without hearing them.”

“Are you referring to the rumor that she and him are involved?” Makoto asked. “I thought you weren’t one to put stock in rumors.”

“Yeah, but I was there when he said hi to her this morning,” Amamiya said. “Commenting on her looks today, asking her to meet him after school… That’s not normal behavior for a teacher, and it was making her visibly uncomfortable.”

“...there’s also the volleyball team, as well,” Makoto mumbled.

“Volleyball team?” Amamiya repeated.

“Yes. Kamoshida is the coach of Shujin Academy’s famous volleyball team. It was him that brought them to the national level. All of them show signs of injury, but when I ask, they merely say it’s from his intensive training.”

“That sounds more like torture, to me,” Amamiya said. “ALL of them are hurt?”

“The evidence is just circumstantial,” Makoto said. “Besides, he's an adult, so we’re not in a position to question him.”

“I’m starting to see why Ryuji says he thinks he’s king of a castle, if even you’re making excuses for him. Aren’t you supposed to protect students?”

“I’m not making excuses!” Makoto snapped. Amamiya blinked in surprise, and Makoto immediately looked regretful. “I… didn’t mean to snap. Look, l-let’s just set this aside, okay? My hunger is getting to me, and you should probably be getting home to your guardian.”

“I guess,” Amamiya said. He opened the door to the hall and seemed to freeze in place, staring out at it. “Niijima-senpai?”

Makoto slipped her phone into her pocket, and adjusted her bag and skirt as she walked over to where Amamiya was staring out the door. “Remember, if you ever need a place to study, I’m happy to let you use-”

“Niijima-senpai!” Amamiya interrupted.

“Don’t shout!” Makoto said. “What is it?”

Amamiya pointed out at the hall and Makoto’s eyes widened. Rather than the usual halls of Shujin’s third floor, the two were looking out at an ornate, carpeted hallway that looked like it was ripped straight out of high fantasy.

The two cautiously stepped out, and the door to the Student Council Room shut behind them. Or, rather, a large door of white wood snapped shut behind them, and refused to open again.


	2. Charge, Johanna!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing dialogue for Kamoshida really grosses me out.

_**4/12 - Tuesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**???** _

Amamiya quickly grabbed the door that used to be the entrance to the Student Council Room and tested it, but it refused to open. “Do you have a key, Niijima-senpai?”

Makoto took out her key and held it up near the keyhole, but quickly put it away, shaking her head. “It’s a completely different kind of lock now, too.”

“What’s with these windows?” Amamiya asked, looking past her.

Makoto looked over as well, tilting her head at the sparkles and bubbles that seemed to just generate in the light shining through them. She cautiously approached, taking care not to touch the bubbles, and peered out the window. She took a step back in surprise. “That… can’t be…”

“What is it? What’s out there?”

“We-we’re in a castle…” Makoto said. “A castle that’s in the middle of the city…”

Amamiya looked out the window as well. From their vantage point, he could see a stone courtyard, a drawbridge out to the alleyway he first walked to Shujin through, and part of the stone structure that the building was made of. He looked over at Makoto, who seemed even more lost than he was. “I take it this isn’t normal for the city?”

“This isn’t a time to joke around!” Makoto snapped.

Amamiya seemed surprised. “Niijima-senpai? Are you scared?”

“We’re in a castle that didn’t exist two minutes ago, of course I am!”

“Let’s just calm down,” Amamiya said. He took his phone out. “We can just call for help, or check an app to see where we are, right?”

“An app?” Makoto repeated. _Why does that phrase sound so significant? It’s said almost every day…_

Amamiya stopped, staring at his phone. “...there’s no service.”

“There’s not?” Makoto asked, checking her phone as well. Sure enough, there was no reception. She put her phone away, letting out a deep breath. _Stay calm, like he said. A kohai is counting on me right now._ “J-judging by the buildings I saw, this should still be where Shujin Academy is. All we need to do is find the exit.”

“Alright,” Amamiya said. “But, how did the school become a castle to begin with?”

“I’m certain your guess would be as good as mine at the moment,” Makoto said. Her stomach churned slightly. “For example; currently, I’m thinking that I’m hallucinating from hunger, and that you’re either just a delusion or you're humoring me. Or this could all be a dream.” _Dream?_

“I’m real, and I’m seeing this, too,” Amamiya said, frowning at Makoto.

Makoto nodded absentmindedly, thinking back to last night’s dream as well as the strange app that appeared on her phone. They rounded a corner and Amamiya stopped, Makoto bumping into him.

“What is it now?” Makoto asked, peeking out from behind him. Staring back at the two of them was a knight that towered over even the rather tall Amamiya.

“How did you get into the castle?!” the knight demanded.

“We're just as confused as you,” Amamiya said.

“A petty criminal like you dare talk back to the guards of the King’s castle?!” the knight snapped, advancing. Suddenly, two additional knights seemed to erupt out of the floor in a splash of what could only be described as liquid shadows.

Amamiya took a step back, when he felt Makoto grab his hand.

“Run!” she said, taking off down the hall, briefly dragging him as he scrambled to run with her. Despite having longer legs, Makoto seemed to be in slightly better physical shape, much to his surprise.

The two kept an even pace as they weaved down a confusing set of hallways before Makoto found a door around a corner. She burst through them, and Amamiya slammed them shut behind them.

Makoto swayed over to the other end of the room, leaning against the wall-sized bookcase as she gasped for breath. “Did we lose them…?”

“Sounds like it,” Amamiya said, pressing his ear to the door but not hearing anything on the other side. He looked around. “Is this a library? It doesn’t look like the one in the school.”

Makoto looked up at the shelves she was leaning on. She paused, staring at one of the books in confusion. _Okumura, Haru? Isn’t that a student?_ She quickly began skimming the other titles.

“Niijima-senpai, what are you doing?”

“Reading…” she answered absentmindedly.

“You’re… reading?” Amamiya asked. “We somehow ended up in a castle that you think is where the school used to be, with knights literally erupting from the floor, and you’re reading? I know I said to calm down, but are you really not fazed at all?”

Makoto gave no response, continuing to scan the book titles. Finally, a particular one caught her eye and she froze. “...it can’t be…”

“Niijima-senpai?”

She took one of the books off the shelf, turning around to face Amamiya. “This book has my name on it.”

“Your name?” Amamiya repeated as Makoto walked towards one of the reading desks, setting it down.

She cautiously opened it and immediately clapped a hand over her mouth in shock.

“What’s in it?” Amamiya asked, starting to walk over.

“Stay back!” Makoto ordered.

Amamiya took a step back in surprise, briefly raising his hands in the air. “Okay. But what is it?”

“It’s me,” Makoto said, turning back. “My gym uniform’s measurements, pictures of me… bending over to pick things up…” She forced a swallow. “Me with my hair wet from the front gate this morning.”

“Someone’s stalking you?” Amamiya asked.

“Not just me,” Makoto said, glancing back at the bookshelf. “Those are all girls attending Shujin, I’m sure of it. I recognized Okumura-san, Takamaki-san, Takao-san…”

“Seriously?” Amamiya asked. He turned to look at the shelf next to him. “Are these also…?” He stopped, taking a book off the shelf. “Ryuji’s name is on this…”

“Sakamoto?” Makoto asked, shutting the book with her name on it. “Are… are the contents similar?”

Amamiya opened it, flipping through. “No, it’s mostly writing. Childish insults, and… talking about his leg…”

“Amamiya-kun? Could you repeat that?”

“I’d rather not,” Amamiya said, his face going pale as he replaced the book on the shelf. “The… the male students’ books are a lot different. Violent and abusive...”

“That’s-”

“What kind of school is this that someone can stalk the students like this?!” Amamiya snapped, turning towards Makoto.

Makoto took a step back. “A-Amamiya-kun, please don’t yell at me. I’m just as disgusted as you are about all this, but…”

Amamiya let out a sigh. “...sorry. These problems just…” He trailed off, walking to the far wall.

Makoto stared for a moment, before replacing her book on the shelf. If Amamiya didn’t want to talk about it, she wouldn’t force him.

“Niijima-senpai?” Amamiya asked. “Kamoshida’s name, how is it written?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because I think these books are about him. Almost worshiping…”

In spite of the absurdity of their situation, realization started to dawn on her. “Are you saying-” Makoto was cut off by the back wall trembling, one of the bookcases shifting aside as a door.

“Such a racket,” a voice said, familiar-sounding despite being slightly distorted.

The two looked in shock as what looked like Kamoshida walked out to them, flanked by two knights identical to the ones from earlier. Aside from a heart-patterned cape, crown, and, most disturbingly, a pink speedo, he was wearing nothing.

“K-Kamoshida…?” Makoto said, taking a step back.

“Oh, so you’re the ones who broke into my castle?” ‘Kamoshida’ said, glaring at the two of them with yellow eyes as they cautiously moved closer to each other. “I’m not surprised this criminal transfer is making a mess of my kingdom, but-”

“Your kingdom?” Makoto repeated.

“So, you’re the one that’s stalking the students, huh?” Amamiya asked.

“Stalking?” ‘Kamoshida’ repeated, shaking his head. “Don’t make me laugh. The people here are my subjects. I have every right to stare if I want. Hell, I can touch them all I want, too. And those lucky chosen feel privileged.”

“Privileged?” Makoto found herself shaking slightly. “What’s in those books… Abusing the male students, ogling and… t-touching the female students… That’s a privilege?!”

“Oh?” ‘Kamoshida’ smirked. “I’m impressed, Makoto-chan. From how you behaved, I never thought you’d ever come around to my side of things. Seems I was mistaken about you.”

“I-I’m not coming around to anything…” Makoto said.

“And you, criminal!” ‘Kamoshida’ snapped, ignoring Makoto and glaring at Amamiya. “What makes you think I want to see you in front of me? Are you in here trying to steal my property away?”

“I don’t even know where here is!” Amamiya said.

“Are you stupid or something? This is my castle! Still, I’m glad you’re here. Since your leaked record didn't drive you off, I can correct the mistake they made in letting you come here in a much more entertaining way. For the crime of trespassing in my castle, I sentence you to be executed.”

“Executed?!” Makoto gasped.

“Are you insane…?” Amamiya muttered.

“Run, let’s get out and tell the police,” Makoto said, fear returning to her voice. “This castle- this is enough evidence to-”

“The police?” ‘Kamoshida’ laughed. “Makoto-chan, I thought they said you were smart? I’m King Kamoshida. I’m above the law, because I make the laws here!”

“Don’t listen, just run!” Makoto said, stopping as a third knight approached from the doors. “N-no…”

“Don’t harm the girl,” ‘Kamoshida ordered.

Amamiya gritted his teeth, before throwing himself into the knight by the door. He winced as he managed to knock it down, but the two that had flanked 'Kamoshida' quickly stormed past Makoto and pinned him to the ground, sword to his throat.

“Amamiya-kun!” Makoto screamed.

“Come on, Makoto-chan, don’t worry about criminal trash like that,” ‘Kamoshida’ said, walking up and wrapping an arm around her.

“B-but…” Makoto stammered. “Y-you’re a teacher… you shouldn’t harm s-students…”

“No, no, Makoto-chan. I am a King. But you know? I always was attracted to that backside of yours…”

Makoto glanced at the shelf where she put the book about her back. “...so I noticed…”

“Perhaps… if you’re willing to give it to me, I could consider sparing this criminal’s life? I don’t want to put you off too much before making you mine…”

“Niijima-senpai, don’t…!” Amamiya managed to cough out.

“Shut it! This is a private talk! Well, Makoto-chan? I know you always listen, so I’m sure you’ll see how generous your King is being…”

“...generous…?” Makoto asked. She felt her fist clench on its own accord. She wrenched herself out of 'Kamoshida'’s grip and punched him in the face, causing him to stumble back. “What is so generous about blackmailing a girl into sex by threatening her friend’s life?!”

Amamiya stared up at Makoto in shock as she began breathing heavily.

“Bitch…” 'Kamoshida' muttered. “You dare lay a hand on your-”

“You are NOT my king!” she snapped. “And I’m sick of doing what others tell me!”

“ _So you’ve decided to tread the path of strife?_ ” a voice in her head asked. “ _If so, let’s proceed with the contract at once._ ”

Makoto’s eyes widened, turning yellow as a splitting migraine screamed through her head, the pain quickly overtaking her body. “Ngh…” She started writhing in pain, stomping the ground and clutching a nearby chair for support, her hand clenching hard enough to splinter it.

“ _I am thou… Thou art I… Through this act of rebellion, you have found your true calling. Never lose sight of this justice… Today, you begin to finally graduate from your false self…_ ”

A mask of hard iron appeared on Makoto’s face, and it hurt. She instinctively reached up to grab it and, with a scream, she ripped it off, blood flicking off of her face. In a burst of blue flames, the wound she inflicted on herself seemed to burn away.

The light died down, revealing a silver and blue motorcycle, a mask of a serene woman’s face beneath the windshield on the front. Chains coiled around her and her rider, Makoto Niijima. She was no longer dressed in her school uniform, instead wearing skintight black leather adorned with spikes, and a long, flowing scarf tied around her neck.

She stared down in surprise at her silver gloves, and quickly looked over herself and the motorcycle. “Th-this is… me?”

“What the hell…?” ‘Kamoshida’ mumbled in shock. He turned to the guards. “What are you waiting for?! She assaulted me, so kill her!”

The guards trembled as 'Kamoshida' ran out of the room, bursting apart and seeming to meld together. No longer being held down, Amamiya scrambled up and retreated to the back of the room as three small, winged-women emerged from the dark sludge the knights had become, swiftly melding into one. This fairy-like creature was slightly larger than the original three, but that wasn’t saying much.

“For King Kamoshida!” the woman (for some reason, Makoto thought the name Prankster Leader?) proclaimed. She blasted a gust of wind into Makoto.

For her part, Makoto seemed largely unfazed in spite of the injury she was just dealt, her eyes gleaming red as she glared down the creature. “Get out of my way! Charge, Johanna! Frei!” She quickly spun the motorcycle in place by using the accelerator and hand break, and a burst of light spiraled down and exploded into the High Pixie.

The creature let out a screech of pain, falling to the ground.

“Again!” Makoto said, speeding forward and ramming into it with Johanna. The monster didn’t have time to even counter attack, burning away in black flame as it let out a death scream. Makoto pulled up next to Amamiya, giving him a smile. “You know, you could have run while I had that thing’s attention.”

“I think I was too stunned to move,” Amamiya said. “N-Niijima-senpai, what the hell is this?”

“I… have no idea,” Makoto admitted. “But I feel as if I understand what to do with it, if that makes sense? It feels like an extension of myself.”

“I can’t say I understand, but…”

“Do you trust me?”

“...yeah,” Amamiya said. “I mean, I’m pretty sure you just saved my life from… whatever those knight things were.”

Makoto opened her mouth to reply when she heard the sound of armor clanging echoing down the halls. “It sounds like more of them are on the way…” She winced as her body tensed up. “...let’s run instead of deal with them. Amamiya-kun, climb on!”

“Y-you don’t mind?” Amamiya asked, looking at her outfit for a moment. “I mean, I’d basically be-”

“Do you want to argue about this now, or do you want to live?”

Amamiya climbed on, gingerly wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Hold on!” Makoto ordered, speeding out into the halls.

The guards that had begun to congregate outside the library entrance were knocked down, Makoto drifting into them to turn and hurdle off down the halls of the castle.

~~~

Makoto collapsed to the floor, leaning against the wall as she gasped for breath. Her outfit returned to its usual state of her custom school uniform shortly after reaching the stairwell, her motorcycle Johanna vanishing as well.

“You alright?” Amamiya asked, sitting atop a box. They were hiding underneath the stairs inside one of the towers, even more lost than before as they didn’t have windows to judge their location by anymore.

“Not really…” she panted. “That… seems to have taxed me a lot…” She closed her eyes. “Of all the days to have missed breakfast…”

“Well, it’s not like we planned to end up… wherever Kamoshida’s castle is,” Amamiya said, the words seeming to disgust him. “How does he even have one? How did any of that happen?”

“...I actually have a theory, but… there’s no real evidence,” Makoto said, her breath starting to come back to her. She took out her phone, bringing up the strange app that had appeared that morning. “Yes, see?”

“Metaverse Navigator?” Amamiya read, walking over to look at Makoto’s phone. “And… here in the search history. ‘Kamoshida, Shujin, castle.’” He looked up at her. “What is this app?”

“I’m not certain,” Makoto said, putting it away again. “I thought it might have installed as part of an update, but…”

“I have the same kind of phone, and the app isn’t on mine,” Amamiya said, taking his out to double check.

Makoto frowned. “Well, regardless of where it came from, it’s the best lead we have on what brought us here, as illogical as that sounds.” She put her hand to her chin in thought. _That dream about that Velvet Room place… They discussed having a ‘power’ and needing to break free or rehabilitate myself of being a prisoner… Was this what they meant?_

“Should we try using that app to leave?” Amamiya suggested.

“I wouldn’t want to risk it,” Makoto said, looking up at him again. “We don’t know how it works if it was even what was responsible to begin with. Using it could result in our getting dumped into the concrete foundation as far as we know.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Amamiya said, sitting back down on the box. “...hey, can we talk about something else real quick?”

“Is it about that motorcycle or my outfit?” Makoto asked. “Because I don’t really know how to explain it better than I already did in the library.”

“No, that’s not it,” Amamiya said. “When Kamoshida threatened to kill me unless you… you know... ...you called me your friend.”

“I did?” Makoto asked. She thought back for a moment. “...I did. I’m sorry. I was just… worried for your safety. And after studying together with you, and how… easy I found it to talk to you, even in this strange situation…”

“You don’t need to apologize for it,” Amamiya said.

Makoto looked down. If she didn’t count her fellow student council members, she didn’t actually have any friends. Some of the students didn’t even seem to like it when she would speak to them. How should she handle this?

“Hey, while we’re in this situation, do you mind if I drop the whole honorific thing?” Amamiya asked. “If we’re actually in danger, it’s a bit of a mouthful to add 'senpai' to your name.”

“...of course,” Makoto said, slightly surprised.. “Be as casual as you like, Amamiya-kun.”

“Ren. You know, until we’re out of here. Keeping the whole professional student act up is really weird.”

“...Ren-kun,” Makoto compromised. She smiled again. “I think I’m rested enough to chance looking around. Shall we?”

“Lead the way... Makoto.”

Makoto closed her eyes as she stood up, opening them as they emerged from their hiding place and headed off down the hall. _I’ve no idea if Ren-kun is trying to tell me he accepts us as friends with this or not, but regardless… I will get us out of this situation. And bring this perverted ‘king’ to justice!_


	3. Sacrilege for Justice

_**4/12 - Tuesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“How’s your leg, Shiho?” Ann asked gently, the two girls sitting in the courtyard.

“Um, a lot better than it was yesterday…” she said quietly. She shook her head, looking up at her friend. “Let’s not talk about that, though. Are you and the transfer student getting along?”

“Yeah, I talked with him yesterday at lunch and this morning,” Ann said, managing a smile. “He really is nothing like the rumors say, you know?”

“Neither are you.” Shiho smiled too, albeit only for a brief moment. “I saw him heading up to the library today to study.”

“Geez, I don’t envy having to study under all that muttering,” Ann said. “I hate it enough as is.”

Shiho giggled, quickly stopping as Ann’s phone buzzed. “...do you have to go?”

Ann checked the message and let out a groan. “Yeah. Hey, tomorrow, maybe we could-”

“Tomorrow is the volleyball rally,” Shiho said.

“...right… Well, I’ll be cheering you on!”

Shiho nodded. “Some other time?”

“Definitely,” Ann said, standing up. “See you, Shiho.”

“See you,” Shiho replied, looking down at the ground as Ann walked off.

Ann looked back at her text from Kamoshida, glaring at it for a moment, before giving a resigned sigh, texting her response and heading towards the main entrance. However, her private brooding was soon interrupted.

“Yo, Takamaki!”

“Sakamoto?” she asked, looking over to see that Ryuji was waving her down. She gave an annoyed huff, before walking over. “What is it? I have somewhere to be.”

“It’ll be quick,” Ryuji said. “Have you seen that transfer student? Ren Amamiya?”

“Not since class ended,” Ann said. “Why are you asking me?”

“You’re in the same class, ain’t you? I tried reaching him to see if he wanted to go to the arcade, but he’s been ignoring all my messages.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Ann said. “Can I leave now?”

“What? Yeah, fine. What, got a date with-”

“Don’t start that again,” Ann interrupted, before turning and storming off.

Ryuji stared after her, rubbing the back of his head. “I wasn’t gonna say Kamoshida…”

~~~

_**4/12 - Tuesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Kamoshida’s Castle...?** _

Makoto glanced out into what appeared to be the entrance hall. A large cluster of the so-called knights were gathered there, staring up at ‘Kamoshida’ as he delivered a speech.

“Until further notice, the entrance to this place is to be locked! That rebellious bitch and her criminal friend are to be killed on sight, and I don’t want them any chance of escape or-”

“I don’t think we’ll be getting out that way,” Makoto said, ducking back into the hall where she and Ren were hiding.

“Figures,” Ren said, leaning against a wall next to a door. “Surprised he managed to get here so fast, though.”

“I suppose he is an athlete, as much as he doesn’t look the part right now.”

“Anyway, I found a way further down,” Ren said, opening the door beside him. “Think maybe the dungeons have a tunnel or something?”

“Did you get that from a game or TV show?”

“...a fantasy novel, actually,” Ren admitted.

“Oh?” Makoto seemed surprised. “Well, once we get out of here, you’ll have to recommend it to me in more detail. For now… I suppose checking dungeons couldn’t hurt. It’s probably the last place they’d expect us to retreat to at the very least.”

Ren nodded, slipping down the hall ahead of her. Makoto quickly checked to make sure the guards in the entrance hall weren’t heading towards them, before following, gently closing the door behind her.

The two walked down the stairs, finding themselves in a rather deserted dungeon area. There were a few people with bags on their heads screaming from cages hanging above the water, and Ren noticed a couple of guards patrolling on occasion, but otherwise the place seemed completely empty.

“At least there aren’t many prisoners…” Ren said quietly. He stopped, looking back to see Makoto standing in place, staring at the cages. “Makoto?”

“...I can’t see any way to get them out,” Makoto said. She turned to see Ren still looking at her. “Oh, sorry. Yes, let’s keep moving.”

“Are you okay?” Ren asked.

“Not really,” Makoto said. “Not after seeing this place.”

“About this place,” Ren said. “If that app brought us here, what does that mean this place is?”

“Throwing aside all common sense? I still can’t figure it out. If the app was indeed what caused it, I would be forced to think along the lines of science fiction-type rules for how reality works now. The castle suggests otherwise, making me think fantasy. Hence our searching the dungeons. But then the city is still outside, and I still don’t completely understand what Johanna is.”

“You’re thinking about this in terms of fiction?” Ren asked.

“You did the same when you suggested we come down here!” Makoto said. “I’m just desperate in trying to understand this situation.”

“You’re overthinking it, red-eyed girl,” a boyish voice said.

“...Who said that?” Makoto asked.

“Was it that?” Ren asked, looking into the cell they were standing next to.

“You got that right,” the creature inside confirmed. It looked vaguely like a cat mascot of some kind.

“A monster cat…?” Makoto questioned.

“I’m not a cat!” the monster cat protested.

“Yeah,” Ren said. “You look more like a cartoon of one.”

“That’s only because of all these distortions!”

“So… you originally were a regular cat?”

“I’m not a cat!”

“Ren-kun,” Makoto said, rubbing her forehead. “And… whatever you are… please stop arguing. It’s giving me a headache.”

“Sorry,” Ren said.

“You should be,” the not-cat said. “Anyway, lady, like I said, you’re overthinking things. Which is better than not thinking about it at all, but still bad.”

“Alright…” Makoto said. “I think I understand now.”

“Oh?”

Makoto nodded. “It’s like what you see on the news, right? The stress of meeting my sister’s high standards must have caused me to crack and suffer one of those psychotic breakdowns. That’s why I lashed out at Kamoshida like I did in the library, why I think I have a motorcycle named after Pope Joan, and why I think that I’m in a castle.”

“Motorcycle?” the not-cat asked.

“Psychotic breakdowns are like what happened to that train conductor I heard about, right?” Ren asked.

“Exactly.”

“Um, you probably wouldn’t be able to hold a normal conversation like this if that happened to you,” the not-cat said.

“Maybe not,” Makoto said. “Though, thinking on it, no one's really sure what happens in a person’s head when people suffer from psychotic breakdowns or mental shutdowns, so...”

“I’m guessing by how you’re talking you know what’s going on?” Ren asked, ignoring Makoto’s continued musings on her sanity.

“Sure do, frizzy-hair. And I’ll gladly tell you, if you let me out. The key is right there, after all.”

“Let you out?” Ren repeated, frowning. “We’re more interested in getting out of here ourselves, considering…”

“I can do that for you, too! Please! Come on, red-eyed girl, you seem pretty smart when you’re not overthinking stupid stuff!”

Makoto stopped talking to herself at that, looking over. “...you can really explain everything AND lead us to safety?”

“I swear on my honor as a human being!”

Ren raised an eyebrow, glancing at Makoto. She glanced back before letting out a sigh and nodding. Ren picked the key up, unlocking the cell and freeing the self-proclaimed human-being.

“Ah, sweet freedom!”

“We aren’t free yet,” Makoto said. “We’re still trapped in this castle.”

“Palace.”

“That sounds rather pedantic,” Makoto said.

“No, no, I don’t mean palace in the usual definition you’re used to. A Palace is formed when a person’s heart, their desires, distort and twist enough around a certain place or idea that they project… well, something like this.” He gestured around them.

“A castle?” Ren asked.

“In this case, yes, but that doesn’t mean all Palaces would be like this. It’s just how… Kamoshida, you said? ...how Kamoshida views wherever this place is in reality.”

“We’re no longer in reality?” Ren asked.

“I thought we already reached that conclusion,” Makoto said.

“...true.”

The not-cat scratched his ear. “Yeah, we’re in a place called the Metaverse. A world in the human subconscious based on cognition.”

“Metaverse?” Makoto repeated, taking her phone out. “So… that’s it, then. The app on my phone is called the Metaverse Navigator. And Ren-kun, you pointed out the words in the search history yourself.”

“Yeah,” Ren answered Makoto. “Kamoshida, Shujin, castle.”

“So, Kamoshida really does view the school as a castle,” Makoto said. “When I moved to delete it, we started having a conversation about him. I must have accidentally opened the app and it picked up on those words. Then when we went to leave the Student Council Room…”

“It brought us to this Metaverse place instead?” Ren finished.

“That has to be it!” Makoto said.

“I’m… wow, you grasped that rather quickly,” the not-cat said. “Anyway, what’s this app thing you’re talking about? I didn’t know about that.”

“I don’t really know how to explain it,” Ren said.

“Besides, that wasn’t the deal,” Makoto said. “You said you’d be getting us out of here, right?”

“Of course. Follow me, uh…”

“Makoto. And this is Ren-kun.”

“Makoto and Ren. Got it. I’m Morgana. Remember that.” Morgana set off down the hall, Makoto and Ren following close behind.

“So, um, Morgana…” Makoto awkwardly asked, “you said you were human…?”

“Yeah, but the distortions of people’s Palaces changed me to this form,” Morgana said. “Anyway, Makoto, what were you saying about a motorcycle earlier when you thought you went insane?”

“Oh, yes, that’s something we still haven’t had explained,” Makoto said. “You see-”

“Look out!” Ren suddenly shouted, leaping and shoving Makoto out of the way as a blade came slamming down from around the corner.

“A guard!” Morgana drew a small scimitar out of nowhere, leaping between the two of them.

“Ren-kun, stand back!” Makoto said, standing up from where they both fell, blue flames briefly enveloping her to return her to the biker outfit from before.

“Oh?” Morgana turned in mild surprise, a smirk on his face. “So you have this power too, huh?”

“You too?” Makoto looked down in surprise, not even blinking as the knight across from them burst apart into two flying, mechanical Jack-o’-Lanterns.

“Watch this!” Morgana said. “Persona! Zorro!” In a flash behind Morgana, a top-heavy masked man dressed in black appeared. He swiped his sword in the air in the same Z-shape as his belt buckle. “Garu!” Zorro swept the same kind of wind attack that Makoto was hit with before in the library, knocking down one of the Jack-o’-Lanterns.

“Zorro…?” Makoto questioned, blinking in surprise. “And that word… Persona…”

“It’s almost scary how good I am,” Morgana said smugly as a second and third Garu attack destroyed the other Jack-o’-Lantern. He looked at Makoto. “Well? I knocked it down for you. Show me how good you are!”

Makoto narrowed her eyes. Is this cat challenging her? “Persona!” She ripped her mask off, hopping up as Johanna appeared beneath her.

“Whoa!” Morgana gasped. “Y-you weren’t kidding about that. Your Persona is really a motorcycle?”

“Charge!” Makoto said, speeding forward and slamming into the Jack-o’-Lantern, destroying it. She let out a wince of pain as it burned away and Johanna faded.

“Makoto?” Ren asked, walking closer. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Makoto said, her clothes shifting back to her school uniform in another burst of flames.

“Hm…” Morgana hummed. “Your clothes aren’t supposed to change like that. Do you not have a good grasp on your rebellious spirit yet?”

“Rebellious spirit?” Makoto asked, wincing again. “Ngh…”

“That attack, that was a Lunge or something, right?” Morgana asked. “Don’t you know using a Persona’s physical abilities hurts you, too?”

“I only just found out what a Persona is…” Makoto said.

“Hey, can we talk somewhere else?” Ren asked, the sound of armor signalling the other guard’s approach.

“Right,” Morgana said. “Uh… here! In here!” He ran ahead, pushing open a gate they had passed by earlier. Ren and Makoto followed, the group rounding some corners and eventually came out to what looked like a waiting room with a banner across from them over a set of double doors.

“Kamoshida’s Training Hall of Love…” Makoto read, not attempting to hide her disgust. “Behind those doors… is that where he…?”

“It’s okay,” Morgana said. He paused. “Well, no, it isn’t. Uh, what I’m trying to say is, that aside from those of us who came from reality, everyone in here is just cognitive beings. Everyone from the Shadows we’ve been fighting, to the Palace Ruler himself. Though, that’s a different kind of Shadow. And the cognitions are different, too, actually.”

“You’re doing a horrible job at explaining this,” Ren said.

“Hey, I’m trying my best here!” Morgana snapped. “You can at least try to understand!”

“I’m pretty sure we do,” Makoto said. “Basically, the people that are in here are fakes based on how Kamoshida views them, right? So those students we saw in those cages are just people he’s made suffer, but not the actual people from our world.”

“Right, right,” Morgana nodded.

“But the guards aren’t people,” Ren said. “You said they’re Shadows?”

“Oh, you’re pretty smart, too!” Morgana mewed. “Yeah, they’re beings based on the collective human cognition. I’m pretty sure that the Shadow of the Palace Ruler draws them in through their distortion, and that’s why they protect the place.”

“The Shadow of the Palace Ruler is a different kind?” Makoto asked. She closed her eyes, hearing a voice in her head. “So… like our inner self, right? Like Johanna is to me?”

“Wait, your motorcycle is your inner self?” Ren asked.

“I didn’t even need to tell you what Personas are?” Morgana asked.

“Johanna explained it,” Makoto said, tapping her head. “In here, anyway.” She lowered her arm with a wince. “Ow…”

“Here, Zorro has healing magic,” Morgana said. “I’ll fix you up in a moment.”

“I’ll scout that room out,” Ren said.

“Be careful, Ren-kun,” Makoto cautioned. “You don’t seem to have a Persona.”

“I will,” Ren said. “Don’t want to put more pressure on you.”

“So, who is that guy?” Morgana asked as Ren pushed on ahead.

“Who, Ren?” Makoto asked. “He’s a fellow student of mine as of yesterday. He transferred here to Shujin and is in the grade below mine.”

“I mean to you,” Morgana said, pausing to talk between castings of a spell called ‘Dia’.

“I just told you,” Makoto said. “My fellow student. Classmate. Peer. We just happened to have met and studied together when this app brought us in here.” She took her phone out, bringing up the Meta-Nav. “See?”

“You’re right…” Morgana said in awe. “There really is an app to bring you to the Metaverse...” He stared at Makoto. “Now I’m wondering who you are.”

“I’m just the Student Council President,” Makoto said with an awkward smile. “It’s not like I downloaded the app on purpose.”

“Hmm…” Morgana frowned.

“Back,” Ren said, returning to the room.

“What was in there?” Makoto asked.

“Not what you thought,” Ren said. “It was… the boy’s volleyball team. Being abused and tortured as part of their so-called training.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “Then… that means he's hurting them in reality, too, right? So they were hiding the truth from me in plain sight when I asked. They did get those injuries in practice, but only because of his abuse…” She scowled. “Why didn’t they tell me? I could have done something to help them! I’m the Student Council President, after all!”

“Well, you know to help them now,” Ren said.

“Yes, I do,” Makoto said, standing up as Morgana cast another Dia. “Thanks. I should be good to go now. Let’s actually get out of here already.”

“Right!” Morgana saluted, leading them back the way they came. Thankfully, the guard had moved on by now, so the three of them traversed the stairs back up to the ground floor. Morgana poked his head out the door first, looking both ways down the hall and out into the entrance area. “...coast is clear.”

“Morgana, where are you leading us?” Makoto asked as they entered the hall and Morgana began heading towards the main entrance. “We heard Kamoshida’s Shadow earlier, the doors out are locked.”

“Yeah, but I bet the windows aren’t,” Morgana said. “And if they are, there’s a room on the other side that I know will-”

Morgana was cut off by the flat of a sword slamming into him, knocking him off balance and sending him bouncing back across the floor.

“Morgana!” Makoto gasped, once again shifting into the biker outfit.

“There!” Ren pointed, drawing Makoto’s attention to an advancing knight.

“Gold armor, huh?” Makoto asked.

“Think he’s higher rank?” Ren asked, slowly retreating back.

“Probably,” Makoto said. “Though, in reality, gold would make terrible armor…”

“So, you were messing around in the dungeon,” Shadow Kamoshida said, standing above them at the top of the stairs, a massive portrait of himself behind him. “One of the guards informed me the cell with that weird cat was empty.”

“We should have silenced the other patrol, too…” Morgana muttered, approaching to stand beside Makoto.

“You just refuse to stop pissing me off,” Shadow Kamoshida spat. “Breaking in with that criminal, assaulting your King, freeing my prisoners… I don’t care how fine your ass might be, I’ll see to it that you’re put to death for this!”

Makoto’s eye twitched beneath her mask. “And I don’t care if you’re a teacher or not. For the various abuses you’re putting on my fellow students, I’m going to pound your face in!”

“That’s the spirit!” Morgana said. “Let’s get rid of this guard captain and get out of here!”

The gold-armored knight burst apart like all the others, transforming into...another knight. However, this one’s sunken face was visible under the helmet, and coupled with the red wings and religious garb on his armor, Makoto’s first thought was some sort of angel warrior.

“Ready?” Makoto asked.

“I should ask you the same,” Morgana said. “Zorro! Garu!” Morgana called out his Persona and struck the Archangel with a gust of wind. “Did that do anything?”

“This one’s definitely stronger than the others,” Makoto said. She paused in reaching for her mask. _Physical attacks hurt me, too. In that case…_ “Johanna! Frei!” Makoto repeated her action from the library, hopping onto her Persona as it appeared and spinning it in place, calling down a burst of radioactive light that struck the opposing Shadow.

“Was that Nuclear magic?” Morgana asked in surprise.

“You struggle in vain,” the Archangel chuckled. He raised his sword, being briefly enveloped in light.

“What’s it doing?” Makoto asked.

“Let’s try not to find out,” Morgana said. “Hit it again!”

Makoto obliged, and she and Morgana repeated their attacks. And like before, the Archangel barely seemed affected.

The Archangel raised his sword again, and a blast seemed to pulse out of it.

“Gah!” Morgana was knocked down, and Makoto punched the ground to keep from getting completely knocked over, skidding back.

“Ngh…” she winced in pain, struggling to stand upright. “How is it this tough…?”

“Makoto!” Ren gasped.

“Ren-kun,” Makoto glanced back. “Try to unlock the door and get out of here. I’ll… do my best to hold it off.”

“You’re telling me to leave you?” Ren asked.

“At least let me protect _one_ of my fellow students!” Makoto said, desperation in her voice.

Ren blinked, reaching back and grabbing the door behind his back, keeping his attention on Makoto as she and Morgana were stuck by the Shadow’s attacks again and again.

“ _She’s in danger, you know. You’re not actually considering running away, are you?_ ”

Ren's eyes widened. Did that question just come from in his own head?

“ _You did end up in this situation from when you helped that woman. Maybe running away is for the best?_ ”

“...no, it isn’t,” Ren said under his breath as Makoto and Morgana finally fell, unable to stand up again. He took a few steps forward. “Hey!”

“Who are you?” the Archangel asked, staring in confusion.

“ _I am thou, thou art I…_ ” the voice in his head chanted.

“Ren-kun?!” Makoto gasped.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Morgana asked, his voice weak. “You’ll be killed if you try fighting this thing without a Persona!”

“ _Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice…_ ” 

“Oh, what, the criminal wants to play hero?” Shadow Kamoshida sneered. “Hey, Makoto-chan! Since you threw away your chance to save both of your lives, how about I have you watch him die?”

“ _Call upon my name, and release thy rage!_ ”

“No…!” Makoto’s voice caught in her throat, eyes wide. She struggled to stand again as the Archangel swooped over and slammed Ren in the head.

Ren was knocked aside, his glasses flying off as he skidded across the floor.

“Now to end this,” the Archangel said, approaching. He moved to stab his sword down, but Ren suddenly rolled out of the way, quickly standing again between the Archangel and Makoto. He looked up, a masquerade mask on his face.

He blinked in surprise, feeling it clinging tightly. Like Makoto did, he instinctively reached up, tightly gripping the edge and ripping it off his face with a scream of pain. Blood dripped down his face, his eyes glowing yellow through it. He glanced up with a smirk, a burst of blue flames enveloping him. His school uniform was burned away, replaced with a three-tailed trench coat and red gloves. Behind him rose a demon with large black wings, dressed in a matching black top hat and waistcoat, red leggings and sleeves accenting it. 

“Him, too?!” Shadow Kamoshida gasped, quickly running out of the room.

“Coward,” Ren said, staring after him, before turning towards the Archangel. “But you’re not one, are you? You want to stay and fight. Come, Arsene! Eiha!”

Arsene seemed to laugh as he let loose a burst of darkness from beneath the Archangel. The Archangel let out a gasp of pain, dropping to the floor.

“Makoto! Morgana!” Ren stepped forward. “Can you stand?”

“Of course I can,” Makoto said, finally rising back to her feet.

“Well, I can’t let you rookies steal the show,” Morgana said, managing to hop back up. “Now, while he’s down! Go all out against him!”

“Wait!” the Archangel pleaded, but it was too late. Ren, Makoto, and Morgana all lunged forward, slashing and punching through it repeatedly with amazing speed. Finally, a burst of pressurized black blood shot out of it and the Shadow burned away.

The three gasped for breath for a moment, but before they had the chance to talk, more Shadow knights erupted out of the floor.

“Time to go!” Makoto said, calling upon Johanna again. “Ren!”

“Aim for that door,” Ren said, pointing to the one he had fiddled with earlier as he picked Morgana up by the head and climbed on behind Makoto.

“On it!” Morgana said, sending a Garu spell into it.

“Hang on!” Makoto said, revving the engine and speeding through the door. It offered enough resistance that she skidded upon breaking through, but it still was smashed open by their combined efforts.

As soon as they reached the other end of the drawbridge, their clothes returned to normal and Johanna vanished, the three of them crashing into the alleyway across from the school.

“We’re done for today…” Morgana groaned, closing his eyes. Makoto closed her eyes as well, a sudden pressure hitting her as the world seemed to shift.

~~~

_**4/12 - Tuesday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Shujin Academy’s Gate** _

“The school…” Ren said.

“Huh?” Makoto opened her eyes, slowly standing up and looking out the alley with Ren. Across from them was not the castle they had just left, but Shujin itself. “We’re back… Reality.”

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Morgana’s voice said.

“Oh, of course,” Makoto said, turning. “Thank you, Mor- Morgana?” She looked around. “Where are you?”

“Right in front of you,” a black cat said, staring up at the two.

“...the cat's talking,” Ren said, staring down.

“I told you, I’m not a cat!” Morgana complained. “I… this is all because of the Metaverse’s distortions!”

“If you say so,” Ren said, wincing. “Agh…”

“Your head…” Makoto said, gingerly reaching over.

“We’re all really worse for wear after that,” Morgana said.

“Not to mention how much time has passed,” Makoto said, checking her phone. “We should probably get home.”

“Niijima-senpai?” Ren asked.

“Yes?” Makoto looked up. _And our first name basis is over..._

“What are we going to do about Morgana?”

“Oh, good question,” Makoto said.

“I can take care of myself,” Morgana said.

“Not in that condition,” Makoto chided, reaching down to pick him up. “Look, you’re bruised just as much as we are.”

“Well, I did spend days in that creep’s dungeon…” he mumbled.

“Uh, could you take him?” Ren asked.

“I’m afraid not,” Makoto said, shaking her head. “Sis would never approve of me taking in a stray cat.” She frowned. “But, there’s also the position you’re in with your guardian.”

Ren frowned in thought, before reaching over to take Morgana. “It should be fine, actually.”

“Are you certain?” Makoto asked. “I don’t want you to get in trouble. Accidentally activating that app already kept you far later than you should have stayed here, in addition to injuring you.”

“Yeah, but he also was impressed that I went to school at all yesterday, so…” Ren shrugged. “Taking in a stray might earn some brownie points, you know? Especially if the Student Council President backs me up.”

Makoto stared for a moment as Ren shifted Morgana into his bag and took his phone out. It suddenly clicked. “O-oh! Are you suggesting we exchange contact information?”

“We were both dragged into that mess together,” Ren said. He gave a smile. “I’d like to see this through. I still owe you for letting me study in the Student Council Room, after all.”

“You saved my life, that’s more than enough to repay me,” Makoto said.

“You saved mine first,” Ren said.

“Hey, lovebirds, can you stop arguing?” Morgana asked. “It’s cramped in here and I want to rest in my new home already.”

“L-lovebirds?!” Makoto stuttered.

“It’s not like that at all,” Ren said, shifting the bag in retaliation.

“Ow! Hey, don’t mistreat me! That’s animal abuse!”

Makoto sighed. “Anyway, I don’t mind. We do have a lot to talk about in regards to this Metaverse thing. Tomorrow, during the volleyball rally, meet up with me in the courtyard when you get the chance, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Ren said, typing in Makoto’s number and chat ID while Makoto did the same with his.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Makoto said. “Same to you, Morgana. Good luck with Ren- I mean, Amamiya-kun’s guardian.”

“See you, scary biker lady!” Morgana waved as Makoto set off. _A Persona that’s a motorcycle is pretty unique. But there’s something else about her, too… I should keep my eye on this._ “Anyway, Ren, shall we?”

Ren stared after Makoto, frowning. “...did she still want to be on a first-name basis?”

“Hello? I’m hungry and weak, and I’m sure you are, too, after your awakening.”

“Right, yeah,” Ren said, setting off for the station. “Just stay quiet and let’s go.”


	4. Rally Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the Megami Tensei Wiki, there's a character portrait of Makoto for when she speaks while wearing her gym uniform. Does anyone know when that actually happens? Because I've personally never seen it in-game.

_**Date Unknown** _  
_**Time Unknown** _  
_**Interrogation Room** _

Makoto trailed off, rubbing her head. She looked up, only to see her sister was still refusing to look at her. Although Sae looking slightly to the side did nothing to hide the incredulous look on her face.

“A cell phone app ‘accidentally’ sent you into a castle?” Sae asked. “Where you met a talking cat and gained a magic motorcycle?” She closed her eyes. “...what did they inject you with?”

“Sis-”

“I said not to call me that anymore.”

Makoto looked down again. “...Prosecutor Niijima.” The words hurt to say, they were so… distancing and unfamiliar. “I’m not saying all this because I’m high… This really happened. I said myself how confused I was by it all, didn’t I?”

Sae managed to glance at Makoto again, but only for a moment. “You did say that. And I remember you asking me something about an update when you overslept that day. A new app appearing would explain why you asked me that.”

“I’m glad you remember,” Makoto said, managing a smile. “It was kind of insignificant, but-”

“You know we have near photographic memory in common,” said Sae. “You remembering minor details like that prove nothing.”

Makoto sighed. “...yes. Anyway, this is the kind of phenomena I was in when arrested… It wasn't Kamoshida’s distortion, of course, but-”

“Enough,” Sae interrupted, checking her watch. “Continue. So you entered this ‘Metaverse’ with the transfer student? Does that make him a collaborator?”

“...I don’t know,” Makoto lied.

Sae tapped the table impatiently. “...I hope you aren’t telling blatant lies to try and cover up any subtle ones. Because I’ll know for sure by the end what this rambling means, and each lie I hear will make me push for another count of obstruction.”

Makoto closed her eyes. _Cold threats… so that’s how Sis works…_

~~~

Makoto opened her eyes at the sound of chains and dripping water. It seems she was in the Velvet Room again. She stood up, noticing the ball and chain was still on her leg, and the door was still shut.

“Step forward, inmate!” Caroline snapped.

Makoto obliged, narrowing her eyes at the three outside her cell.

“It would seem you’ve awakened to the power of Persona,” Igor chuckled. “Now the steps toward rehabilitation can begin.”

“That’s only the beginning?” Makoto asked. “But… wasn’t awakening to my power what you asked me to do? Isn’t that that rehabilitation you’re talking about?”

“The rehabilitation we speak of is not yours alone,” Justine said.

“It isn’t?” Makoto asked. “But then-?”

“You’ve also gained an ally today, did you not?” Igor asked. “Another rebel with the same power as you. An interesting one indeed.”

“You mean Ren?” Makoto asked. “I mean, Amamiya?”

“I shall bestow him with the same privilege I gave you,” Igor said. “May you seek rehabilitation together.”

“You’re never going to answer any of my questions are you?” Makoto asked.

“Until your next visit…” Igor said, once again ignoring Makoto’s comments.

“Back to bed, inmate!” Caroline snapped.

“May you continue to achieve new power,” Justine said as Makoto sat down again.

~~~

_**4/13 - Wednesday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

Makoto’s alarm woke her up. She rolled over, grabbing her phone to turn it off. Yawning, she sat up, staring down at her apps. The Meta-Nav was still there. So that wasn’t a hallucination yesterday.

On the subject, she opened her IM app, checking to see her total contacts. Two. So she really did add Ren last night. Bringing his up, she hesitated at sending a message. Would he be awake yet? Is it weird to send messages to a person you just met yesterday? Then again, after traveling to a castle in someone’s heart, societal norms probably aren’t in play between them right now. Maybe.

> **Makoto** : Are you awake?
> 
> **Ren** : Yeah. Couldn’t sleep well with Morgana on my chest.
> 
> **Ren** : Good morning, Makoto.
> 
> **Makoto** : Back to first name basis again?
> 
> **Ren** : Am I not supposed to be? When you left yesterday, it sounded like you wanted to stay like that.
> 
> **Makoto** : I’m not sure. On the one hand, it’s not entirely proper considering our status difference at school.
> 
> **Makoto** : On the other hand, after our mutual near-death experience in the Palace, I think we can assume we’re friends now. And friends are allowed to be familiar with each other.
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Ren** : You’re not really used to having friends, are you?
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Makoto** : Is it that obvious?
> 
> **Ren** : It’s fine.
> 
> **Ren** : So, what’s up? We’re meeting at the courtyard today, aren’t we?
> 
> **Makoto** : We are. I just wanted to check on some things before school.
> 
> **Makoto** : First; your guardian wasn’t upset about the cat or your lateness, was he?
> 
> **Ren** : He was pissed at first, especially about the bruises, but when I said I got them from the ‘stray’ and that I was studying with you, he seemed to be okay with it.
> 
> **Ren** : Seems more okay with Morgana than me, come to think of it...
> 
> **Makoto** : That’s a little… unfortunate. Regardless, I’m glad things went well for you.
> 
> **Makoto** : Second question. Should we even go to school today? Kamoshida’s Shadow seemed intent on killing us yesterday.
> 
> **Makoto** : I didn’t really think about it from how exhausted I was, but he won’t remember that, will he?
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Ren** : Morgana says it should be fine. That was his subconscious, so he shouldn’t recognize us as anything other than students.
> 
> **Makoto** : That’s a relief. I was worried we’d have to skip school over this. With entrance exams coming up for me, I’d hate to have any absences on my record.
> 
> **Makoto** : That, and the risk our lives would be in if he held his Shadow’s propensity for violence.
> 
> **Makoto** : Well, he’s already violent based on his abuses, but you know what I mean.
> 
> **Ren** : Yeah. If I get kicked out of this school, I’ll be back in juvie.
> 
> **Ren** : So even if he didn’t kill us, my life would basically be over.
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Makoto** : Third question; do you have the Meta-Nav?
> 
> **Ren** : The Meta-Nav? Let me check…
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Ren** : Oh crap.
> 
> **Makoto** : What’s wrong?
> 
> **Ren** : Oh, it’s really nothing major. I just… apparently got a lot of messages from Ryuji yesterday.
> 
> **Makoto** : Ah, I see. Yes, I suppose being in an alternate reality with no service would have kept you from noticing.
> 
> **Makoto** : If that’s all, I should get ready. Don’t want to miss breakfast again today.
> 
> **Ren** : Okay.
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Ren** : Oh, Makoto-senpai?
> 
> **Makoto** : Yes?
> 
> **Ren** : Sorry if I made you worry just now.
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Makoto** : It’s not a problem. See you at school, Ren-kun.  
> 

She set her phone down, gathering together her uniform and gym clothes. _Someday I’ll ask him about the specifics of his record. An assault just doesn’t make sense with how considerate he’s being..._

~~~

_**4/13 - Wednesday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shibuya Station** _

Makoto stood on the platform, waiting for the next train to Aoyama-Itchome, when she heard a soft-spoken voice speak up behind her. “Um… good morning, Niijima-senpai.”

“Hm?” Makoto glanced back. “Oh, Suzui-san. Good morning.” She paused, noticing the bruises on Shiho’s face and leg. _So he physically abuses the girls’ team, too._ “...today’s the rally, isn’t it?”

“Um, yes,” Shiho said.

“Are you sure you’re feeling up to it?” Makoto asked. “You seem to have a few bruises on you. I could speak with Kamoshida or the principal to get you to sit out.”

“N-no, I want to play…” Shiho mumbled. “...thanks, though, Niijima-senpai.”

Makoto paused. It was clear that it wasn’t just her that found this conversation awkward. Was Shiho trying to tell her something? “...I’m always willing to help my peers, Suzui-san. If you need to tell me anything, please feel free to.”

“Oh, um…” Shiho trailed off, her lip trembling. “...I’ll keep that in mind if something comes up…”

Makoto struggled not to sigh out loud, forcing a reassuring smile. “Please do. Good luck today, Suzui-san.”

“Thank you…” Shiho said, the train pulling up. She quietly flinched when Makoto turned around, mentally chastising herself for staying quiet as they boarded.

~~~

_**4/13 - Wednesday** _  
_**Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Amamiya is still here…”

“Wasn’t Niijima-senpai trying to get him expelled?”

Ann narrowed her eyes at the whispers as Ren sat behind her, shifting awkwardly as he moved things into his desk.

“Give it time. Niijima can’t be that incompetent that she can’t even root a criminal out.”

“Okay, listen up everyone,” Ren's homeroom teacher, Kawakami, announced, interrupting the gossip. “As you all know, today is the volleyball rally. Head to the gymnasium once you’ve changed, got it?”

There was mumblings of agreement and confirmation, which seemed to be enough enthusiasm for Kawakami, as she turned her back to them to write something on the board.

“Hey, Ren?” Ann asked, turning around to whisper to him.

“Yeah?” Ren asked.

“Well, my friend Shiho is playing today, and… well, you’re going to sit with me and cheer her on,” Ann said.

“Oh, uh-” Ren began.

“Hey, who’s talking?” Morgana whispered from inside Ren's desk. “I can’t see!”

Ren lightly flicked Morgana’s nose in an attempt to shut him up, but luckily Ann was too distracted to hear him.

“Hey, are… are you okay?” Ann asked, leaning closer. “Your face looks a little bruised…”

“I’m fine…” Ren said.

Ann frowned. “Are you sure?”

“No more talking,” Kawakami said. “You do still have some classes today, we didn’t give you the whole day to slack off.”

Ann turned forward, still frowning. _First Shiho, now Ren… Why can’t anyone honestly tell me why they’re hurt?_

~~~

_**4/13 - Wednesday** _  
_**Afternoon** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto was sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard alcove, checking the time on her phone, when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Ren approach, his school bag slung over his shoulder.

“Sorry, Makoto-san, Ann wanted me to stay while her friend was playing,” Ren said.

“That’s alright.” She looked at her IM chat with Ren that morning. “'Makoto', 'Makoto-senpai', and now 'Makoto-san'… are you experimenting with different ways to say my name?”

“He’s trying to make you comfortable,” Morgana said from Ren's bag. “We were talking last night about it and-”

“Ahem,” Ren cut Morgana off, setting the bag on the table.

“Ah, right,” Morgana said, emerging. “Private talk. Anyway, we didn’t keep you waiting too long, did we?”

“Not at all,” Makoto lied. Truthfully, she had been sitting here for almost an hour now, but she didn’t want to form a rift between her new friend already.

Morgana seemed to nod, before stretching in the dramatic manner that cats do. “Ow, this will take some getting used to…”

“So, what should we start with?” Ren asked, leaning on a vending machine nearby.

_With the private talk_ , Makoto thought. _It sounds like it concerned me, after all…_ “Let’s start with the big issue of making Kamoshida answer for his crimes. I’ve been running over various scenarios in my mind about this.”

“Oh?” Morgana sounded amused. “Well, let’s hear it, then.”

Makoto looked down. “So… my first hope was that someone would talk about it. But, after this morning, despite chatting with someone in safety, they still didn’t seem willing to come forward.”

“He might have some leverage on them,” Ren mused.

“I find it hard to believe he has something on all of them,” Makoto said. She paused, remembering the library back in his Palace. “Or… I would, if not for what we’ve seen in the Metaverse…” She shook her head. “That leads to my next idea. My older sister is a prosecutor that works with the SIU.”

“A prosecutor?” Ren repeated in shock.

“Yes,” Makoto said, looking at him. “Is something the- oh, yes, your record… Don’t worry, she’s a good person. I’m sure she-” Makoto cut herself off. Sae had specifically said not to pay attention to the transfer student. Would she actually take issue with him if they met?

“Makoto?” Ren asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Sorry,” Makoto said. “Anyway, she would still need evidence to convict, so I was thinking… with our Personas, could we not protect her and any accompanying officers on a trip to the Metaverse? There they’d have all the evidence they’d need for-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Morgana interrupted. “You want to bring _police_ into someone’s Palace? That’s a really bad idea.”

“It is?” Makoto asked.

“You noticed, didn’t you? How the Shadows seemed to burst out of the floor? That’s because we kept getting seen. As a Palace Ruler becomes more cognizant of the threat in their Palace, the security level will start skyrocketing. That means more Shadows will appear. And they’ll be on far higher alert and guard. You two seem tough, sure, but against that many?”

“I get it,” Makoto said, sighing. “But if that’s too big a risk for us, what can we do? We’ve seen what’s in his heart, but we can’t do anything about it?”

Morgana let out a laugh that sounded a lot like a meow. “Well then… you said your sister needs evidence to convict? How about a confession? Would that be good enough?”

“A confession?” Ren repeated.

“I can’t imagine him confessing to this,” Makoto said.

“Well, of course he wouldn’t,” said Morgana. “Not as he is now. King of this school, where he’s free to abuse the students however he likes… But what if he was no longer King? What if he no longer wanted to hurt anyone? Could you imagine the guilt he’d feel? He’d probably turn himself in.”

“Well, doesn’t that sound ideal.”

Makoto put her hand to her chin in thought. “...wait, are you saying there’s a way to make that happen?”

“But of course,” Morgana said. “Figured you’d catch on. All we need to do is steal his Treasure.”

“Treasure?” Ren repeated.

“Yep. The source of his distorted desires. The core of his Palace. Take that, and he’d no longer have those distorted thoughts, now would he?”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “A way to make him confess…” _That must be what Igor meant by rehabilitation for others… Change him so he’s no longer a criminal, but a repentant man…_

“So, what do you say?” Morgana asked.

“I’m not sure,” Ren said, standing up straight, and looking down. “...if we get caught-”

“In the Metaverse, there would be no evidence,” said Makoto. “And, strictly speaking, it wouldn’t even be illegal. Ren-kun, I promise you, you will not be going to jail at the end of this should something go wrong. But, this is our chance to protect people. Isn’t that what you did with me?”

Ren looked up, staring over at Makoto, who stared back. Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him. “...if you’re for it, senpai, I’ll help.” He gave a smile. “I said I’d pay you back by seeing this through, right?”

“Ren-kun,” Makoto smiled.

“Ren?” Ann’s voice asked.

Morgana quickly leapt off the table, hiding beneath the bench Makoto was still sitting on.

“Ann?” Ren said, blinking as she approached them.

“I was looking for you,” Ann said. She looked over at Makoto and crossed her arms. “What are you doing here, Niijima-senpai?”

“I’m talking with my kohai,” Makoto said. “He just transferred, and given his leaked record leading to these unsavory rumors, I feel the need to take it upon myself-”

“You’re interrogating him?” Ann interrupted.

“-to make him feel welcome,” Makoto finished. “I have not, nor do I plan on, asking him about his criminal record. If he ever wishes to talk about it, I expect him to bring it up himself.”

“So, what, are you trying to trap him, or whatever it’s called in legal speak?” Ann asked.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.

“Um, I’m right here,” Ren said. “Can we not talk like I’m-?”

“Stay out of this!” Ann snapped.

“Yep.” Ren meekly looked down again.

“I haven’t a clue what you mean by trap,” Makoto said.

“I heard some of what you said,” Ann said. “Protecting the students by having him do something that’s “totally not illegal,” right?”

“I don’t believe I said ‘totally,’” Makoto mumbled.

“You going to make him go after Kamoshida?” Ann asked.

“Interesting that that’s where your mind went,” Makoto said evenly. “Is he doing something to you or others that makes you think that’s who I intend to protect the students from?”

Ann hesitated.

“Takamaki-san, I’ve heard the rumors about you,” Makoto said. “I place no stock in their validity, but there _is_ a reason for them. Is Kamoshida blackmailing you into-”

“Shut up,” Ann said, shaking. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, Niijima-senpai.”

“Takamaki-san, I’m trying to help you.”

The rumors from this morning echoed in Ann’s head as she stared at Makoto. “Then leave my friends alone.” She gave a glance to Ren, before walking off.

“...well, she was rather assertive, wasn’t she?” Morgana asked, emerging from hiding and leaping back up on the table. He stared off in the direction she left in. “Rather beautiful too, huh…?”

“Please stay on topic and don’t leer at my classmates,” Makoto said.

“Right, sorry,” Morgana said. “So you two are in, then?”

“I believe so,” Makoto said, standing up. “Ren-kun?”

“You touched a nerve with Ann,” Ren said.

“That was not my intention,” Makoto said, looking down. “I… know she’s one of the few you can count as being a friend, so I’m sorry that-”

“I know,” Ren interrupted. He stared for a moment. “Shiho…”

“Suzui-san?” Makoto asked.

“She plays volleyball,” Ren said. “And she couldn’t really hide the bruises during the game. Ann dragged me to cheer for her, so they’re obviously close.”

“That’s his leverage on her, then,” Makoto said. “Takamaki-san’s probably worried if we do anything against him for what he does to her, Suzui-san will be hurt.” She put her hand to her chin. “And… it might be leverage for Suzui-san, too… Threatening Takamaki-san to keep her from talking…” _Is that what she wanted to tell me this morning?_

“Let’s do it, then,” Ren said. “Let’s take Kamoshida down.”

Makoto nodded.

“Alright, once you’re ready, we’ll head on in for a crash course in the Metaverse,” Morgana said. “Can’t have incompetency ruin our heist!”

“Don’t worry,” Makoto said. “I’m a quick study. Shall we change and head out, Ren-kun? School is basically over as it is.”

Ren nodded, picking Morgana up in his bag, and heading out.

Ann stared after them as they passed through the classroom building, but they didn’t seem to notice her. Narrowing her eyes at Makoto, she set off after them.

~~~

_**4/13 - Wednesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Kamoshida’s Palace** _

“So we’re here again,” Ren said, looking up from his phone to glare at the castle.

“Seems it was the Meta-Nav after all,” Makoto said. “And you have it, too, now.”

“That app is really weird,” Morgana said.

Makoto bit her lip. _Would they understand if I told them about Igor and the Velvet Room?_

“Well, no matter," Morgana said, seemingly brushing the issue aside. "Check it out. You have a firmer grasp on your rebellious spirit now that you have a goal.”

Ren looked down, noticing he was once again in the trench coat. He glanced over to see Makoto wearing her biker outfit again as well, her scarf seeming to blow on its own.

“You mentioned that before,” Makoto said. “So, these outfits represent…”

“Your rebellious spirit, that’s right,” said Morgana. “And since the Palace views you as a threat, your being here is an act of rebellion. Hence, your clothes change.”

Ren and Makoto both looked at Morgana, staring for a moment before he reacted.

“Hey, this is just because of what the distortions did!” Morgana snapped. “It’s not like my rebellious desire is being a cat!”

“This isn’t my rebellious desire, either,” Makoto mumbled, looking down. “Why is it skin tight leather and spikes?”

“It isn’t that bad,” Ren said awkwardly.

“...What.”

“I don’t mean it that way,” Ren said, tugging at his hair a little. “The scarf is really cool, and… I’m just trying to reassure you.”

“Well, I do actually like the scarf,” Makoto said quietly. “Still would have preferred an outfit like yours, though. The way the coattails flutter when you move is...”

“Can we stop wasting time?” Morgana asked. “I have a lot to cover.”

“Right, let’s get our training over with,” Makoto said.

“Alright, first… infiltration route,” Morgana said. “We need a discreet way in and out of the Palace proper.”

“How about the window?” Ren suggested. “You said yesterday that it’s unlikely to be locked, and we already started out on the upper floors, so…”

“Good idea,” Morgana smiled. “You’re almost a natural at this.”

“Almost alarmingly so,” Makoto said. “But no matter. Those crates and scaffolding should provide us a way up. Let’s go.”

“Lead the way!” Morgana said, the three of them setting off.

Slowly from behind, a trembling Ann made her way out of the alleyway. “Wh-what…?” She slowly walked forward, eyes fixed up on the castle, and the people that sounded like Ren and Makoto leading a strange cat monster in through the windows. “Where… am I? What happened to the school?! And… was that… Ren and Niijima?”

She rubbed her eyes, shaking her head. “Geez, what the heck’s going on?”


	5. Dance, Carmen!

_**4/13 - Wednesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Kamoshida’s Palace** _

“Alright, we’re inside,” Morgana said, leading the group through a door. They found themselves in a similar hallway to where Makoto and Ren found themselves on their initial arrival.

“These bubbles just seem disgusting now that I know what this Palace is,” Makoto said, staring at one of the windows at the end of the hall.

“Wait, do you hear that?” Morgana asked, perking one of his ears. There was a slight sound of clanging of metal around the corner.

“A Shadow,” Ren said.

“Press yourselves against the corners or behind furniture,” Morgana said. “As long as you’re not too obvious or already noticed, their cognition should pass over you.”

Makoto obliged, crouching down at the corner, and peering out at the hall. “...there’s one pacing the area.”

“Doesn’t look like we’ll be able to sneak past,” Ren said, peeking as well.

“Alright, then we have two options here,” said Morgana. “The first, just hit it so it’s aware it’s under attack and fight.”

“And the second?” Ren asked.

“You noticed while they’re in these false forms they have masks on, right?”

“...just like we do,” Makoto said. “To call our Personas, we tear our masks off. So, to call a Shadow’s true form…?”

“Rip the mask off,” Morgana said. “The forced change should disorient them and give us a chance to strike first.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ren smirked. “Want the honors?”

Makoto waited a moment as the knight approached. Like Morgana said, it didn’t notice them and turned around to continue its patrol like before. The moment it did, Makoto leaped out, managing to grab the pauldron to pull herself up and grip the edge of the mask. It offered some resistance, but she was able to quickly tear it off, dropping off the knight as it crumbled.

“Nicely done!” Morgana said, he and Ren running up to join Makoto as a Pixie emerged from it.

“Isn’t that what you fought earlier?” Ren asked. "When you gained your Persona?"

“No, but I’d see where you’d make that mistake,” Makoto said. “Anyway, shall we?”

“First blood is yours,” Morgana said.

Makoto rushed forward, delivering a series of punches and spinning kicks to the Pixie. It let out a yelp of pain, especially when Makoto managed to hit her throat with her last punch. The Pixie immediately dropped to the ground.

“All-Out Attack now, right?” Ren asked, joining Makoto and Morgana in surrounding it.

“W-wait!” the Pixie begged. “Please, don’t kill me!”

“Why shouldn’t we?” Makoto asked. She briefly paused. _Where did **that** murderous aggression come from?_

“We don’t really have a way to hold her up for cash or items right now,” said Morgana. “Not worth the risk sparing you. Prepare to die.”

“Ahh!” the Pixie screamed. “Please! I promise, I won’t hurt you!”

“You’re helping guard an abusive ‘King’,” Makoto said with disgust. “I’m done wasting time with this.”

“Wait, I get that!” the Pixie said. “I’m really impatient and disgusted, too, you know? I’m… I’m not a knight of this castle…”

“What?” Makoto asked, slightly lowering her stance in confusion.

“I come from the sea of humanity’s souls. I am thou, thou art I… I, Pixie, will assist you from here on!”

Makoto just stood there as the Pixie dissolved into strands of light which flew into and merged with Makoto’s mask. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear her vision.

“Uh, Morgana?” Ren asked. “What just happened to Makoto and that Shadow?”

“I… have no idea,” Morgana said.

“Makoto, you’re okay, right?” Ren asked, frowning.

“Y-yes, I believe so…” Makoto said quietly.

“Uh, well, anyway, now that ambushes and stealth seems down, I think I should talk to you about-” Morgana began, getting cut off by another knight erupting out of nowhere beside them.

“Were we spotted?” Makoto asked, taking a fighting stance again.

“I don’t see how we could have been,” Morgana said, frowning. “Just… be careful!”

The Shadow turned into a two-horned beast, digging at the floor before charging at them, hitting Ren.

“Ngh…!” Ren stumbled slightly.

“Ren!” Makoto narrowed her eyes, reaching towards her mask, when she paused. It wasn’t Johanna’s voice she heard calling to her... “Pixie!” She ripped it off, the same ‘Shadow’ from earlier appearing behind her in a burst of blue flames.

“Pixie?” Ren questioned.

“Wait, that’s…!” Morgana gasped.

“Zio!” Makoto said, Pixie calling down a swift jolt of lightning into the Bicorn.

“Electric magic?” Morgana questioned. "Not Nuclear like before?"

“Now, stop wasting time!” Makoto said.

Ren nodded, nudging Morgana to break him out of his surprise. The three of them swiftly tore the Bicorn apart.

“Ren, that didn’t hurt too much, did it?” Makoto asked as the Bicorn burned away.

“Not really, no,” Ren said. “Did you claim that Pixie as your own?”

“I… suppose so,” Makoto said, frowning. “Is that not normal?”

“No, it isn’t,” Morgana said, crossing his arms. “Coming to terms with your inner Shadow is how you awaken to a Persona. So if you manage to become a Persona-user, you’re usually restricted to the one…”

“But… this isn’t bad, is it?” Ren asked.

“Not at all, this is… fantastic!” Morgana’s eyes lit up and he let out another laugh. “Yes, I think things will work out just perfect… Two Persona-users, one of which can use multiple? My plan might just-”

“You know we can hear you, right?” Makoto asked.

“Oh, uh, pay me no mind,” Morgana said.

“Saying things like that really gives off a bad impression,” Ren sighed.

“Ah, right, um…” Morgana scratched his ear. “Hey, let’s just find a place to talk, okay?”

“Sure,” Makoto said. “We could hide under the stairs of one of the towers, or-”

“I have a better idea,” Morgana said. “Uh… this way!”

He quickly ran off, Makoto and Ren following close behind, until they reached a doorway that seemed to be fading from view a little.

“This door…” Ren mumbled.

“The cognitive distortion is weak here,” said Morgana. “It’s a place where the Palace Ruler’s control is weak.”

“If it’s weak, does that mean Shadows aren’t likely to be here?” Makoto asked.

“Exactly,” Morgana said. “Quick, inside!”

Makoto opened the door, and they walked into what appeared to be a fancy sitting room. The room briefly flickered, showing a normal classroom, before fitting the castle motif again.

“A classroom?” Makoto asked.

“Well, this is a school in reality,” Ren said.

“This is what I call a Safe Room,” Morgana said. “We can rest here all we need to without worry of being detected. And it’s easy to just pick up an infiltration from here, if needed.”

“I see,” Makoto said. “It makes sense that someone wouldn’t be entirely aware of every aspect of their distortion.”

“So, can we talk about how that Shadow showed up out of nowhere?” Ren asked.

“Yeah, I don’t get it,” Morgana said. “We were stealthy enough that it shouldn’t have mattered.”

“Maybe the Palace is still on guard after yesterday?” Makoto suggested. “Morgana escaping his cell, two intruders awakening to their Personas, and attacking Shadow Kamoshida himself.”

“Maybe,” Morgana said. “But the Palace wasn’t giving off any noticeably increase in security. Usually you can sense how paranoid the Palace Ruler is.”

Makoto sat down, thinking. “...Back at the courtyard, you told me the dangers of bringing people into the Metaverse, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Morgana asked. “Do you think someone else is in here?”

“How would they have gotten here?” Ren asked.

“The same way we did,” said Makoto. “When you used the Meta-Nav.”

“That could be it,” Ren said. “Even if we were knowingly using it this time, we still don’t actually know how it works.”

“What’s the range on that thing?” Morgana asked.

“At the very least the entire length of the Student Council Room,” Ren said.

“It’s just a theory of mine, anyway,” Makoto said.

“We should still look into it,” Ren said. “If I accidentally pulled in some random student, there’s a chance the Shadows could kill them.”

“Yeah, I can’t see that weighing well on the conscience,” Morgana said. “What do you think, Joker?”

There was a pause, Ren and Makoto glancing at each other.

“Um, who are you talking to?” Makoto asked.

“Well, even if the Palace Ruler does know who we are, constantly using our real names could maybe cause an issue with their cognition, and possibly reach to the real one if we aren’t careful.”

“Maybe?” Ren repeated.

“I thought the real Kamoshida could never learn what his Shadow self experiences?” Makoto asked.

“That’s the theory, anyway,” Morgana said.

Makoto sighed. “I don’t want to waste too much time discussing this if my guess is right, but fine. We can use code names, then. So, who were you calling Joker?”

“I was thinking it could be you,” Morgana said.

“Me?” Makoto asked. She shook her head. “No. That doesn’t fit me at all.”

“What do you mean?” Morgana asked. “You’re basically the trump card of us with being able to use multiple Personas!”

“It sounds too whimsical,” Makoto said. She gave herself a quick look-over, taking in the spikes and dark leather. “My outfit and personality don’t lend themselves to that.”

“Come on, I don’t want the name to go to waste!” Morgana complained.

“Then how about we call Ren-kun that?” Makoto said.

“Me?” Ren asked.

“You certainly seem more knowledgeable and fit for this kind of thief work,” Makoto said. Her eyes widened. “Uh, not to imply you’re a criminal! I don’t mean offense, I-”

“It’s fine, I know what you meant,” Ren said. “But Joker… I guess I kind of like it, yeah.”

“I’m glad,” Makoto said. "Your outfit sort of lends itself more to that sort of name, as well."

“Fine, I can accept him as Joker,” Morgana said. “So long as my idea still gets used. Now what about you?”

“Just pick one fast,” Makoto ordered. “We’re wasting time in here, and you were the one that was in a rush until now.”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” Morgana said. “Um, let’s see…”

“Queen,” Ren suggested quietly.

“Queen?” Makoto repeated, frowning.

“Uh, well, you’re sort of the leader, both of the Student Council as their President, and of us due to you having multiple Personas. Also, we’re overthrowing ‘King Kamoshida’, so…”

“That’s… nice reasoning,” Makoto said, smiling. “Very well, Queen it is.” Her smile dropped and her tone suddenly got authoritative. “Now, can we finally get a move on?”

Morgana jumped in surprise. “Uh, y-yes, Queen!”

~~~

Ann tried the doors to the entrance of the castle, but they wouldn’t budge. She looked at the scaffolding that Ren climbed earlier. “How were they acrobatic enough to do that?”

She looked around, including back out to the alley. “Nobody’s around…” She took her phone out, checking it. “And no service… But, wasn’t Ren just using his-?”

“Princess!” a strange voice called out.

“Huh?” Ann looked up, eyes widening as what appeared to be two knights were running straight at her. “AHH!”

~~~

The downed Incubus turned into light and merged with Makoto’s mask. She immediately made an uncomfortable face. “I… wish I didn’t go for that one…”

“It was rather disgusting looking,” Ren said.

“Rather fitting for this Palace,” Morgana said. “But that was risky going for it to begin with. Queen, I recommend holding off on hold-ups until we have a better way to threaten them.”

“Alright,” Makoto said, stretching her arms. “I just wanted to diversify- do you hear something?” She cut herself off, pressing against the wall to check around the corner. There, Shadow Kamoshida was talking with one of the knight Shadows.

“What do you mean, the princess is acting weird?” Shadow Kamoshida asked.

“She’s been in a panic since we found her outside. We tied her up in the usual room for now, but-”

“Is that so?” Shadow Kamoshida asked. “But, my Ann is right here…”

“What?” the guard sounded stunned.

“Like… what’s goin’ on…?” a voice that sounded similar to Ann’s said, only far more vapid and flirty than anything Makoto heard Takamaki say before.

“We have more criminals breaking in,” Shadow Kamoshida said, reaching out to pull the speaker closer to him. She looked like Ann if Ann started wearing nothing but cat ears and a tiny, purple bikini.

Makoto repressed an instinctive gag as Shadow Kamoshida and the Cognitive Ann left, Kamoshida not even attempting to keep his speedo hidden as the knight led them down the hall.

“Did you hear that conversation?” Makoto asked quietly once they were alone again.

“It was hard not to,” said Ren.

“Ann was the one that confronted you in the courtyard, right?” Morgana asked.

Makoto nodded.

“Then she must have followed us to see what you were up to,” Morgana said.

“Then, when I activated the Meta-Nav-” Ren began.

“She was dragged in with us,” Makoto finished, closing her eyes. “...did you see how Kamoshida views her? If he decides not to execute her like he seems fond of doing to those who enter his Palace, then he’ll-”

Ren's fist tightened. “Let’s not waste time. We can still save her, right?”

“Of course,” Makoto said.

“They went this way!” Morgana said. “Let’s roll, team!”

~~~

Ann found herself strapped to an x-frame in what she could only describe as some red-light district’s BDSM dungeon. Of course, just because it had dungeon in the name, it doesn’t explain why actual medieval knights would be there.

She strained again as she heard a door opening. “Hey! Uh, I didn’t agree to any of this, so could you let me go?”

“Let you go?” Shadow Kamoshida asked, approaching with the Cognitive Ann still clinging to his arm. “After the crimes of breaking into my castle and impersonating my princess?”

“K-Kamoshida?” Ann stuttered. “And… is that… me? What are you both wearing? No, wait, _how_ are there even two of me?!”

“And you thought she was my Ann?” Shadow Kamoshida asked the knights in the room. He shook his head. “What a joke. Now then, how should I punish you?”

Ann struggled again. “L-look, I don’t get any of this perverted stuff of yours, but if-if you let me go, I promise I’ll keep quiet…”

“Promise?” Shadow Kamoshida repeated. “I seem to recall you making a promise before… dating me for your friend to get on the team. Now, didn’t you skip our date yesterday?”

“I…” Ann swallowed. “Are you kidding me? Wh-what are you going to do to me? Force yourself on me? Hurt Shiho? You… sick bastard…”

“Such a mouthy slave,” Shadow Kamoshida said. “Ann-chan? What do you think I should do to punish her?”

“Like… why don’t we kill her?” Cognitive Ann suggested in the same airy voice she always spoke in. “You already have me, y’know…?”

“Such a great suggestion,” Shadow Kamoshida smirked.

Ann’s eyes widened. “Y-you’re going to kill me?”

“Ann!” Ren's voice called out.

“Ren?” Ann looked over towards the entrance of the room to see Ren and Makoto rush in with a strange cat-creature, the two still in the odd costumes from earlier.

“Takamaki-san!” Makoto gasped. She narrowed her eyes at Shadow Kamoshida. “Let her go right now, or I’ll-”

“You’re not going to pull the same stunt as yesterday,” Shadow Kamoshida said. He dramatically raised his hand, and the two knights in the room placed their swords against Ann’s neck.

Ann let out a sharp gasp.

"Ann!" Ren gasped.

“He has the upper hand,” Morgana muttered.

Makoto nervously chanced taking a step forward.

“Oh, you don’t care if I kill her?” Shadow Kamoshida asked.

Makoto stopped. “...so, what now, Kamoshida? We’re at an impasse here. The moment you take her life, nothing will stop us from attacking you. Is that risk worth it?”

“Is that so?” Shadow Kamoshida asked. “And what’s to stop me from calling in another knight?” As soon as he said it, a Shadow erupted from the ground beside him. Like the one from yesterday, this one was clad in golden armor.

Makoto instinctively took a step back.

“I’ll just kill you first,” Shadow Kamoshida said. “You’re not going to risk fighting back while her life is in danger, right?”

“What can we do?” Ren asked quietly.

“Nothing that I can see,” Morgana said. “With Lady Ann as his hostage, we’re unable to fight back.”

“So he has complete control over us right now,” Makoto muttered, ignoring the honorific Morgana gave Ann.

“You finally caught on,” Shadow Kamoshida laughed. “Like I told you before, I’m the king of this place.”

“Complete control?” Ann repeated. “King?”

Makoto’s eyes briefly narrowed in thought at Ann’s words. “Takamaki, are you fine with this? Where’d the girl that confronted me a few hours ago go?”

“What?” Ann asked.

Ren's eyes widened for a moment as he caught on. “Ann, this is who Kamoshida really is. Please, don’t let him win. Stand up for yourself like you stood up for me and Shiho!”

“You and… Shiho,” Ann repeated. Her eyes narrowed. “You’re right… I… I refuse to let myself be toyed with anymore!”

“ _My… It’s taken far too long_ ,” a voice in Ann’s head chided.

Ann’s eyes turned yellow and her body began to convulse as pain tore through her head. She tried desperately to break the restraints, if just to attempt to relieve the pain with her hands.

“ _For a dominant soul like yours to let yourself be trampled on for so long… are you finally ready to speak for yourself? I am thou, thou art I… Let us finally forge a contract…_ ”

Ann stopped struggling, slumping forward. “Yes… Carmen.” A mask flashed onto her face in a burst of fire. “I’m done being an obedient plaything for this pervert!”

“ _There you go…_ ” the voice continued, flames erupting from Ann’s hands to break her restraints. “ _Let’s hold nothing back._ ”

Shadow Kamoshida began backing away in fear again as, for the third time, he witnesses someone rip a mask off their face and erupt in blue flames.

The flames died to reveal Ann dressed in a red latex bodysuit, behind her a woman in a beautiful dress, stepping on and tugging the leash of two men with their heads obscured by heart-shaped boxes.

Ann used the whip that had appeared in her hand to lash out, grabbing her Cognitive self by the neck and tugging down, causing her to burn away in black flames as the neck broke.

“Ooh, how daring…” Morgana commented in awe.

“Looks like I’m in control, now,” Ann said to Kamoshida. “Ready? For everything you’ve inflicted on me and my friends to be thrown back on you?”

“G-guards!” Shadow Kamoshida stuttered an order. “Kill these criminal already!”

The knights burst apart into liquid, pooling together before rising up as a large, purple demon sitting on a toilet. Shadow Kamoshida took the opportunity to flee the room.

Makoto gave a small, smug smile as Ann kept her cool. _As I thought. I knew if anyone else could have a Persona, it would be someone like Takamaki._

“Ready, Ann?” Ren asked, leading Morgana to stand beside her and Makoto.

“Do you think we’d be alive right now if I wasn’t?” Ann asked.

“Oh… my heart…” Morgana said in a stunned tone.

“You who dare oppose King Kamoshida-” the Shadow began.

“Shut it!” Ann snapped. “Carmen! Agi!” She sent out a burst of flames, striking and knocking down the former Guard Captain.

“Quick, beat it while it’s down!” Makoto ordered.

Ann nodded, joining the others in tearing into it. Though that wasn’t enough to finish it, the rest of the fight was similarly short. It attempted to charge up a planned magic attack, but with Ren using Arsene to Cleave, Morgana hitting the flames Ann left on it with a burst of wind, and Makoto using Incubus to leach it’s health, the Belphegor didn’t get the chance to use it.

Ann was breathing heavily after the fight as the demon burned away. “Ow… I feel so drained now... What… happened…?”

“You okay, Ann?” Ren asked, offering his arm for support.

“Y-yeah…” Ann said, taking it. “I think…” She looked up at him. “Um, what are you wearing, Ren? And…” She looked over at Makoto. “Niijima-senpai, that is you, right?”

“Yes, it’s me,” Makoto confirmed.

“Lady Ann, this isn’t the place to talk,” Morgana said.

Ann stared in confusion. “I… don’t know who you are. Or… what you are…”

“We’ll explain later,” said Ren, hearing the sounds of more Shadows beginning to amass in the halls. “For now…”

“We should retreat to reality,” Makoto finished. “Takamaki, can you still run? Johanna and I can give you a ride if needed.”

“Johanna?” Ann repeated in confusion, before shaking her head. “Um, no, I… I’ll be fine…” She trailed off, noticing her outfit and quickly trying to cover up her cleavage. “Ahh! What the hell am I wearing?!”

Makoto sighed. “I feel the same way about my clothes, trust me…”

~~~

_**4/13 - Wednesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shibuya Station** _

“Here,” Makoto said, handing Ann a bottle of water. “It was a bit expensive, but you could probably use hydration after all that.”

“Um, thank you, Niijima-senpai,” Ann said awkwardly as she took the bottle. She glanced at Ren and the cat slumped over his shoulder. “So that castle is how Kamoshida views the school?”

“That’s right,” Morgana said. “And we’re planning to take his Treasure to get rid of that view. We do that, and-”

“He’ll stop blackmailing me, and stop hurting Shiho and the rest of the volleyball team,” Ann finished. “The other students he harmed will get justice too, right?” She looked at Ren.

“That sounds like the case,” Ren said.

Ann sighed, looking forward. “Honestly, even after seeing that, and getting my Persona? None of this makes any sense to me.”

“It is pretty fantastic sounding,” Makoto agreed. “If I didn’t see it myself, I’d never believe it.”

Ann awkwardly hesitated, avoiding looking at Makoto. “So… uh, it’s weird to ask, but do you mind if I help you out? I… I want to get out of Kamoshida’s grip myself, y’know?”

“I’d be fine with that,” Ren said.

“Makoto, you have to let Lady Ann join the team!” Morgana said.

“Why are you ordering me like I was refusing?” Makoto asked with a sigh. “Takamaki-san, Ren-kun trusts you. And I know he needs support right now with his record getting leaked. It’s why I’ve been helping him. It’s how we became friends. I’d be more than happy to count you as one, too.”

“You would?” Ann asked. “Even after I yelled at you at the courtyard?”

“Were you expecting me to hold a grudge?” Makoto asked, giving a small smile. “I’m your senpai. It wouldn’t be proper of me to be that petty. Especially when it’s justified to be angry. I did let myself get pushed around by the faculty long enough for Kamoshida to hurt you. And Ren-kun.”

Ann managed a small laugh. “Geez, way to make me look like the petty one.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “Oh! Sorry, Takamaki-san, I didn’t intend to-”

“No, it’s fine,” Ann laughed, standing up from where she was sitting. “Anyway… we’ll all talk tomorrow, yeah? I’m pooped after today.”

“These two were the same, yesterday,” Morgana said. “I completely understand your needing rest, Lady Ann.”

“Uh, thanks, Morgana,” Ann said, awkwardly.

“We’ll meet in the Student Council Room after school, okay?” Makoto asked.

“Sounds good,” Ann said. “Talk to you later, Ren.”

“Get home safe, Ann,” Ren smiled, as Ann ran off.

“Three Persona users in two days…” Morgana mused aloud. “You’re something else for finding them, Makoto.”

“I don’t think I deserve any credit for that,” Makoto said awkwardly. “Anyway, I should probably get home myself. Sis doesn’t like it when I stay out too late.”

“Same with us,” Morgana said. “And I have quite a bit to discuss with you guys tomorrow. A way that should make trying to negotiate with Shadows less dangerous for you, Makoto.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Makoto smiled. “See you tomorrow, then.”

“Oh, Makoto, can I talk to you for a second?” Ren asked.

“Of course,” Makoto said, stopping as she started to leave. “What’s up?”

“Like…” Ren paused as Morgana hopped out of his bag to give them a bit of privacy. “I don’t want to keep picking at everything you say, but you said I’m not a criminal earlier when we talked codenames.”

Makoto paused. “...yes, I did. Ren-kun, I may not know your whole story about your record, but I know you. After the time we spent together studying, fighting for our lives, trying to help our fellow students? That’s not the actions of someone bad. You don't need to keep second guessing our friendship.”

Ren paused. “Thanks. Again.” He gave a brief laugh. “I feel like I keep thanking you for just being yourself.”

“I don’t mind it, personally. Like I told Takamaki, we’re friends. And it feels… nice, that someone likes me for who I am.”

“Of course I would,” Ren smiled. “You’re a good person, Makoto.”

“As are you,” Makoto smiled back. _Even if we already called ourselves friends, it feels much more real to hear us discuss it like this. To hear that I’m valued…_ As she thought this, a soothing, feminine voice rang out in her head. She didn’t recognize it completely, but at the same time, it seemed familiar enough that she didn’t question it.

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Fool** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power… ___

__ _ _

#####  FOOL CONFIDANT: RANK 1

__ _ _

__Ren nodded at Makoto’s words. He waited a moment, before looking away. “Uh, so about my record…”_ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__Ren paused. “...um, never mind. I’ll tell you tomorrow.”_ _

__“If you’re sure,” Makoto said._ _

__“I am,” said Ren. “I want you to hear it. I trust you with it. But I need time to prepare myself, okay?”_ _

__“I understand,” Makoto said. “See you tomorrow.” She waved goodbye again, and began setting off towards home, Ren and Morgana doing the same in the other direction._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the fight seems glossed over, but when there are scenes that would play out almost identically to how they were in game, I don't think my attempts at describing it would do it proper justice. I do hope Ann's Awakening was still done well.


	6. Crepes and Ammo

Makoto opened her eyes, finding herself once again in her cell in the Velvet Room. She made her way over towards the door, where Caroline and Justine were waiting patiently. Well, at least Justine was patient.

“You kept us waiting!” Caroline snapped.

“Our Master would like a word with you,” Justine said calmly.

“Is it about my ability to use multiple Personas?” Makoto asked.

“Indeed,” Igor replied in his unsettlingly deep voice. “That is a key power that marks you as a Trickster.”

“Trickster,” Makoto repeated uncomfortably. “That title sounds as unfitting for me as the name Joker…”

“Perhaps you feel you aren’t suited for this role?” Igor asked. “But alas, this is what fate has dealt you. The bond you’ve begun to awaken today is proof of that.”

“The bond I’ve…” Makoto began to repeat, trailing off as she remembered the sensation she felt with Ren back at the station. Her face started to heat up, and she instinctively tried to pull back into her cell in an attempt to hide it. “Wh-what do you mean…?”

“Stay where you are, inmate!” Caroline slammed the bars for emphasis.

“I hope this bond will be the first of many for you,” said Igor. “Forging chains of trust between those you can call allies will assist in your growth.”

“It will?” Makoto asked. _Also… first of many? I guess it’s a relief that he meant bond in a friendship sense..._

“We will be opening our services to you,” Justine explained. “Services to manage and strengthen your Personas.”

“The strength of your bonds determines the strength you’ll receive,” said Igor. He gave an unnerving chuckle. “I have faith in what you’ll show us.”

Makoto frowned. _Navigating these vague conversations is rather frustrating, but… their offer of help and faith in me seems genuine…_ Like before with Ren, a voice rang out in her head as she thought this.

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Moon** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### MOON CONFIDANT: RANK 1

“This sensation…” Makoto mumbled.

“Have you discovered a bond between us?” Igor asked with a chuckle. “Do you feel that potential strength surging within you?” 

“I… believe I do,” Makoto said.

"Excellent. Caroline, Justine, bring out the guillotine.”

“Guillotine?!” Makoto gasped.

“Fear not,” Justine assured her, “it isn’t meant to claim your life.”

“This is one of our services,” Caroline said. “Persona fusion through execution!”

“Execution?” Makoto repeated, still in slight shock as Caroline and Justine left to bring out matching blue guillotines, the same V on the carpet beneath Igor’s desk emblazoned on the blades.

“Parts of one’s personality constantly die to give rise to new ideals and feelings,” Igor said. “We apply that process to the Personas you obtain. Through their execution, another will rise in place. Now, with what you currently have, let’s conduct a demonstration.”

“Choose two of your Personas!” Caroline ordered.

“We’ll handle the rest,” Justine added.

Makoto looked down. _This place was strange enough already, but now..._ She looked back up, swallowing. “Okay. I’m ready.”

~~~

_**4/14 - Thursday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shibuya Station** _

Makoto made her way upstairs towards the Ginza Line, her head still reeling from the previous night. Even if the twins put the Incubus and Pixie into bags before their execution, she still witnessed their deaths. Essentially, watching parts of her dying.

She was broken out of her grim thoughts by the sight of Ann waiting on the platform. She smiled and started to approach, when she noticed Ann talking on her phone.

“I’m busy this afternoon,” Ann said. “It was sudden and I can’t cancel. ...I know I promised to make up for the other day, but I can’t- leave Shiho out of this!”

_Kamoshida…_ Makoto reached the easy conclusion. She stood a little ways back, debating whether or not to intervene.

“Her position doesn’t have anything to do with my availability today!” Ann said desperately. She looked up at the sound echoing down the tracks. “I have to go, the train’s coming.” She hung up without another word, crossing her arms.

“Takamaki!” Makoto called, trying to make her way towards Ann. Ann didn’t give any signs that she heard her, and boarded the train. Makoto stopped, letting out a sigh, before following. Apparently she won’t be talking with her this morning.

"Makoto!" Ren ran up behind them, but only reached the platform as the train pulled away. He let out a huff.

“Looks like we missed it,” Morgana said.

“Yeah.”

“This won’t make you late, will it?” Morgana asked.

“It shouldn’t,” Ren said, checking the train schedule. As crowded as it could be, the city sure had a lot of conveniences.

“Yo, Ren!” Ryuji called out, grabbing his attention.

“Oh, hey,” Ren said, staring at him as he gasped for breath beside him. “Uh, if you were running for the train, it just left.”

“Damn,” Ryuji said, straightening his back.

“Who is this?” Morgana asked.

Ryuji looked around. “Uh, did you just hear a cat?”

“No."

“Eh, whatever,” Ryuji said. “So, what’s been up with you? I haven’t seen you since Monday and you’ve been ignoring most of my messages.”

“I’m really sorry about that,” Ren said. “Ma- uh, Niijima-senpai and I have just been busy in our study sessions.”

“Dude, are you really hanging out with the Student Council President?” Ryuji asked.

“I am,” Ren said. “I know it’s hard to believe-”

“I’ll say,” Ryuji said, crossing his arms. “Someone like Niijima would never give us delinquents the time of day.”

“What makes you say that?” Ren asked.

“Right, you weren’t here last year,” Ryuji said. “Uh, not that I really got to know her all that well, but after the track team… broke up, I went to the library.”

“You went to the library?” Ren repeated, almost laughing.

Ryuji burst out laughing, too. “I know, right? But they actually got some manga in there. Well, they did last year anyway. I had one borrowed while my leg healed and shit, and when I went to return it, I see her just sitting there by herself, studying.”

“That does sound like her,” said Ren, frowning at Ryuji’s mention of his leg healing. He didn’t mention any injury back when they chatted on Monday. “But I don’t see the point.”

“I’m getting there!” Ryuji said. “So, the girl at the library desk started chewing me out for keeping it so long, and I sort of-” He broke off, waving his hand as he tried to find the words.

“Lost your temper?” Ren suggested.

“Yeah, something like that,” Ryuji mumbled. “Anyway, the now Miss Prez suddenly just pops up between us and tells me to shut up. She didn’t even hear my side of things before pushing me out of the library!”

“I… well, maybe it was just a noise complaint?” Ren said. “I can’t really see her doing that.”

“You callin’ me a liar?” Ryuji snapped.

“No,” Ren said. “It’s just after… studying with her, I don’t see her like that.”

“Yeah, studying,” Ryuji repeated, crossing his arms. “Guess you’re doing that again, today?”

“We were planning on it, yeah,” Ren said. “Sorry. I swear, I’m not trying to-”

“Sunday, okay?” Ryuji said. “We're hanging out this weekend. I mean, after we chatted and stuff, I figured we were…” He trailed off as the next train pulled up. “Eh, let’s just go to school.”

“Right,” Ren said, following after him while Morgana made disapproving sounds in his bag.

~~~

_**4/14 - Thursday** _  
_**Lunchtime** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“So, you keep Morgana in your desk?” Ann asked, leaning back to talk with Ren while they ate lunch.

“Yeah,” Ren said.

“It’s terrible and cramped,” Morgana complained. “But I can’t stay in that attic all day.”

“Even if Sakura-san allowed it, I don’t think it would be good if Makoto came by on her own,” Ren said. “I don’t want people to get the wrong idea about her.” He thought back to his earlier conversation with Ryuji, and frowned. “Anymore than people already have of her, anyway.”

“This isn’t about me accusing her of trying to trick you yesterday, is it?” Ann asked.

“Oh, no, sorry,” Ren said. “It had nothing to do with you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ann said, shaking her head. “I mean, I guess I only thought that because of the rumors about her…”

“Some guy named Ryuji was badmouthing her this morning,” Morgana tattled.

“Can you not spread gossip?” Ren asked.

“Ugh, figures it was him,” Ann said. “He jumped on the whole ‘I’m Kamoshida’s girl’ bandwagon, too.” She stuck her tongue out in disgust after finishing her brief valley girl impersonation.

“Did he?” Ren asked, frowning. “When we had beef bowls together, he seemed like a nice guy.”

“Yeah, I thought so, too,” said Ann. She shook her head before checking the clock. “I’m going to go see if I can see Shiho for a little bit. I’ll see you after school, right?”

“Yeah,” Morgana confirmed. “The Student Council Room, Makoto said.”

Ann nodded, before walking off. Ren watched her go, and looked down at the bread he had grabbed at the school store.

“The transfer student is still here.”

“Should we eat somewhere else?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to be alone in a room with him.”

Ren simply ate, trying to ignore the loud whispers of his classmates as they left. Soon, it was just him and a rather bruised up boy who had apparently decided against wearing the school blazer.

“Do you want to go see if Makoto’s free?” Morgana asked, oblivious to the quiet boy’s presence. “Or would it be weird to eat lunch with her? I mean, eating lunch alone like this already feels weird, but-”

“A cat?” the bruised student asked weakly, looking around. He froze when he noticed it was just him and Ren in the room. “O-oh… A-Amamiya, um…”

“Nishima, right?” Ren asked, frowning as he tried to remember what the teacher called him.

“Uh, no, it’s Mishima…” he corrected him, before shaking his head. “But, uh, that’s not important. I’ll just get out of your hair…”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Ren said. “I’m just eating lunch.”

Mishima seemed to consider Ren's words for a moment, but then left all the same.

“...sorry,” Morgana whispered when the door shut. “I thought everyone already left.”

“So, they hear you as a cat, right?” Ren asked.

“Seems so,” Morgana said. “Probably has to do with cognition. If it still bugs you, we can run it by Queen. She seems good at piecing things together.”

“I was more just pointing it out,” Ren said, finishing his bread and looking out the window at the sunny skies.

~~~

_**4/14 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto sat down at the table they had set up in the Student Council Room, placing her bag beside her, and setting her phone in front of her. She then folded her hands, and waited. Then she unfolded them. She was spared having to figure out what to actually do while she waited by a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Makoto said, standing up.

The door opened, and Ann led Ren inside, the boy shutting the door behind them before placing his bag on the couch to let Morgana climb out.

“We didn’t keep you waiting, did we?” Morgana asked.

“Not too long,” Makoto said. “The day only just ended, after all.” She returned to where she was sitting before, and gestured to the others. “You can sit down wherever you like.”

“I’m fine standing for now,” Ann said. Her phone buzzed. She quickly checked it, scowled, and tossed it onto the couch next to Ren's bag.

“Kamoshida?” Ren asked as he sat across from Makoto.

“Yeah,” she said, crossing her arms. “I’m so sick of him.”

“He’s blackmailing you into dating him, right?” Makoto asked. “If you don’t mind my asking-”

“He hasn’t made me do anything sexual yet,” Ann said. “Though he’s been asking a lot lately. Threatening to take Shiho off the team if I don’t.”

Ren said nothing, turning away to try and hide an angry look on his face.

Makoto glanced at him, before returning her attention to Ann. “I promise he won’t get away with this for much longer. Just ignore his pestering for now, okay?”

“Yeah,” Ann said. “I know to do that.” She looked over. “Ren, are you doing okay?”

He hesitated as if trying to find the words to say. “Well… I promised Makoto I’d talk about it today. ...I never told you why I was arrested, did I?

“Oh, uh, I guess not,” Ann said. “But, your record was leaked online already, so-”

“What happened, Ren-kun?” Makoto asked softly.

“I was walking home one night and saw a man forcing himself on a woman,” Ren said. “So I stepped in…”

“Ren…” Ann said, giving a sympathetic frown.

“So that’s why you’re so bothered by Kamoshida, huh?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah,” Ren said. “I don’t care if he leaked my record or not. I just hate those kinds of people.”

“As one should,” said Makoto. _I’m not sure he’s telling the whole story… but, regardless, this is the issue that’s been weighing on him. Assaulting someone to protect another… no, I can think about the morality of that action when we’re not busy._ “Thank you for sharing, Ren-kun. I… know that must have been tough to say.”

Ren tugged at a lock of his hair. _That’s not the whole story, but… I’m not sure if I can say it now that Makoto thanked me like I was already done._

“So, are we going in today?” Ann asked. “I don’t really understand all this Metaverse stuff yet, but…”

“First, I believe Morgana said he wanted to talk to me about something,” Makoto said.

“Glad you remembered,” Morgana said, hopping up onto the table. “So, Lady Ann aside, most of you notice Shadows sometimes become a little panicky when you knock them down? It’s how we got those two to ally themselves as Makoto’s Personas, after all.”

Makoto looked down at that. Hearing that after executing them last night for fusion was making her feel guilty.

“But that Pixie was the only one that went quietly,” Ren said. “The Incubus lashed out the first try.”

“Yeah, because we weren’t enough of a threat,” said Morgana. “And it’s not just claiming Shadows for Makoto that we’re missing out on. We could be getting items or even money from them if we could hold them up properly.”

Makoto looked up, frowning. “I admit I’m willing to act as a thief for stealing Kamoshida’s Treasure. That’s what Morgana said we need to do to destroy the Palace, after all. But this is starting to sound more…”

“They’re just Shadows, though, right?” Ann asked. “You guys said that aside from Kamoshida or us, everyone in there is fake, right?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Morgana said. “You’re so smart, Lady Ann.”

“Um, is there a reason you’re calling me that?” Ann asked.

“Well, when you phrase it that way…” Makoto said, ignoring Morgana's interjection. "But still..."

“I get that you’re uncomfortable about the idea,” Ren said.

“That said, we all have some aggression we need to get out, don’t we?” Morgana asked. “It’s why you were able to awaken to your rebellious spirit in the first place.”

“And you looked really aggressive in that outfit,” Ann said.

Makoto sighed. “Alright, I relent. So, how can we threaten them? A hold up would suggest we’d need a firearm of some sort, but given our age and the legal regulations on them, we’d never be able to obtain one.”

“Especially with my record,” Ren said. He tried to speak lightly, but some of the heavy tone from earlier still bled through.

“So we just need a toy or something,” said Morgana.

“A toy?” Makoto repeated. “But… that wouldn’t do anything.”

“In reality, maybe,” Morgana said. “But if it looked real enough that the Shadows would believe it’s an actual gun? Then in the cognitive world, it would work. After all, Ren's knife isn’t real.”

“It’s not?” Makoto asked, seemingly surprised.

“Nope,” said Morgana. “Same with my sword.”

“Huh…” Ann said, also surprised. “I mean, a whip’s a whip, so I just sort of assumed your stuff was real.”

“My brass knuckles are real,” Makoto said. “Truthfully, I was given them to help with self defense even before discovering the Metaverse. Sis wanted me safe in case I was near someone when they suffered a psychotic breakdown.”

“Wait, you actually own brass knuckles?” Ren asked.

“They’re hand-me-downs, and it’s just the one set, but, yes, I do.”

“That’s… kind of scary,” Ann said.

Ren seemed to be struggling not to smirk over something.

“Is something the matter, Ren-kun?” Makoto asked.

“N-nothing,” Ren said. “So, we need fake guns that look real, right?”

“Oh, I think that’s airsoft or something, right?” Ann asked. “Ryu- uh, Sakamoto showed me a place back in middle school as if I'd be interested in it. We could try to find it again, see if they have anything interesting.”

“Sounds good,” said Ren.

“So, today will be meant for collecting supplies, then?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah,” Morgana said. “I know it’s going to be tough, but just hang on until tomorrow, okay? We’ll tackle the Palace again then.”

“Alright,” Ann said. “So, Ren, wanna head out?”

“I… think Morgana and I should look into something,” Ren said. “Why don’t you take Makoto?”

“Oh, um, sure, I don’t mind,” Makoto said. “Takamaki?”

Ann frowned, looking at where her phone lay. It had stopped buzzing. “...okay.” She turned back towards her. “Let’s go, then.”

“Oh, Lady Ann, we should get your contact info,” Morgana said. “I tried to get Ren to ask you something last night, but we didn’t have it.”

“Oh, yeah, sure thing,” Ann said. She grabbed her phone from the couch, and the three traded numbers. “And, done. Well… let’s head out, then. Before Kamoshida realizes I’m still at school.”

Makoto nodded, grabbing her bag. “We’ll talk later, Ren-kun. Let me know what you and Morgana are looking into when you get the chance.”

“If it pans out,” Ren said.

Makoto nodded, and followed Ann out of the room.

“I don’t remember anything we were going to look into,” Morgana said as he climbed back into Ren’s bag.

“Yeah,” Ren said, picking the bag up again and gently moving it over his shoulder. “I mostly just said that to see if Ann and Makoto would start getting more friendly with each other. Ann still seems a bit uncomfortable around her.”

“Well, that's an idea,” Morgana said. “Guess we’ll clean that attic up, then. Maybe I can teach you some more thieving tricks, too.”

“Sounds good,” Ren smiled.

~~~

_**4/14 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Central Street** _

“Let’s see…” Ann said. “I think it was… um, where was it?”

“Do you remember the name?” Makoto asked. “We could try searching on our phones.”

“It’s been a few years, give me a break!” Ann said. “Do you remember where you were three years ago?”

“Um, April 14th of three years ago would have been a Sunday, right?” Makoto said, placing her hand to her chin in thought. “I think I was actually stuck in bed from food poisoning. Sis didn’t have time to cook after work, so we tried a nearby take out place. It didn’t go over well.”

“Wait, you can actually remember?” Ann asked in surprise. “That’s kind of cool, actually. I mean, not the food poisoning part, but remembering that. Like, I suck at remembering things.”

“I can’t say I know you well enough to refute that,” Makoto admitted.

“Yeah,” Ann said. She bit her lip. “Hey, look, Niijima-senpai, I want to say sorry about yelling at you yesterday.”

“I don’t believe you were yelling,” said Makoto. “And that aside, I don’t need an apology. You were right to be angry, and it was fair to point it at me. It’s not as if I was doing anything to actually help before now.”

“Geez, I don’t care if you think I was right, I still feel bad about it!” Ann whined.

“O-okay,” Makoto stuttered in surprise. “I… accept your apology, then. Let’s just move on, okay? I want to help you, but I need your cooperation to do it.”

“Right, yeah,” Ann said. She paused as they passed the arcade. “Wait! I think it was in that alley, actually!”

“That one?” Makoto glanced across the street from them, spotting the Protein Lovers sign. “It looks like that’s a gym of some sort.”

“No, the alley we walked past,” Ann said, taking Makoto’s hand and pulling her back a little. “This way! I know where I’m going now!”

“Ah! Slow down, Takamaki-san!”

They soon found themselves in front of an airsoft shop, a neon sign with the name ‘Untouchable’ above the entrance. If Makoto felt uncomfortable about being in a back alley shop to begin with, it got worse when they entered. The store clerk and only customer gave a reflexive glance at the bell chime, and ended up staring in surprise as Makoto and Ann entered. It gave the distinct impression that not many girls end up visiting this store.

“Um, it’s rude to stare,” Ann said softly. The customer looked away. The shop owner had already turned his attention back to a magazine he was reading before Ann said anything. Ann frowned, glancing at Makoto. “I guess we should ask the guy at the counter?”

“I suppose,” Makoto replied, following behind Ann and glancing at the various model weapons lining the walls and shelves.

“Hiya,” Ann said, forcing a cheerful tone.

“What do you want?” the man grunted out.

“Um, so…” Ann trailed off. “I don’t really know…”

“Doesn’t seem that way,” he said.

Makoto sighed. _Time to make something up._ “You see, a friend of ours is having a birthday soon, and he’s kind of… well, not obsessed, but really into airsoft guns…”

“Oh, an enthusiast?” he asked, looking up. Makoto couldn’t tell if he was buying the excuse or not.

“Yes,” Makoto said. “We both had the same idea of buying him something, and decided to come together and… buy… something.”

He stared at her for a moment. “...alright, I don’t mind helpin’ you out.”

“That would be great, thank you,” Makoto said.

“Y-yeah, totally,” Ann said in an unconvincingly happy voice.

He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her, before picking up a catalog of what was in stock for them. “Here’s what I got, then. I recommend going for the ones on these pages. Don’t want to rip you nice girls off.”

“Oh, y-yeah!” Ann said, her voice now in a sing-song.

Makoto was struggling not to facepalm as she turned a page.

“Oh, that looks good!” Ann said, her tone returned to normal as she pointed at what resembled a machine gun.

“You think so?” Makoto asked, surprised at Ann’s shift back to a genuine tone. “Uh, well, if you think he’d like it.”

“Yeah, I’ll take that one,” Ann said, fishing some money out.

“Take care of it,” the manager said as he grabbed her a box and took the cash.

“I will!” Ann said. “What about you, Nii- um, Makoto?”

Makoto closed her eyes. _And back to the fake tone as we pretend to be closer than we are…_ “I’m still looking… I’ll meet you outside, okay?”

“Oh, sure thing,” Ann said, waving and heading out the door.

Makoto let out a relieved sigh.

“I find it hard to believe you put up with that peppy attitude,” the manager said. “You really friends?”

“Uh, y-yes, we are,” Makoto said, turning the page. “Oh… I could see him liking this handgun replica…” She paused, glancing at the other page. “But revolvers don’t jam…”

“They aren’t real, you know.”

“Oh, I know!” Makoto said quickly. “I was just… um, I’ll take both of those, I suppose.”

The manager gave a short, rough laugh as he got Makoto’s choices for her. “What, tryin’ to outdo blondie? You both fighting over this guy, or somethin’?”

“I don’t believe so,” Makoto frowned. Then her eyes widened in realization. “Wait, you mean, in a romantic sense? N-no, no, we’re all just friends, and-”

“No need to take it so seriously,” he said, setting Makoto’s purchase down. “¥6,500.”

“Yes, of course,” Makoto said, paying him with a cringe. _That’s more expensive than I expected… I really hope Sis never finds out I’m spending money like this._

“Have a good day,” he said. “Let your friend know where I am if he wants more.”

“I’ll be sure to,” Makoto said. _Though, Ren-kun in a weapon shop, even if it is only model guns, would probably worsen his reputation around school. If that’s even possible…_

“Get anything good?” Ann asked as Makoto returned to meet her at the alley.

“I hope so,” Makoto said. “With how pricey that ended up being, I would hope they’ll do the trick Morgana said they would.”

“Yeah,” Ann said. “But, wow, that was a good cover story you came up with. Unless… is Ren’s birthday actually coming up soon?”

“I have no idea,” Makoto said. “I’m just glad you played along.” _Though your acting needs a lot of work…_

“Yeah,” Ann said. “Sorry for using your first name in there, but I wanted him to think we were good friends, y’know?”

“I understand,” Makoto said. She paused in thought. “Though… for the record, I wouldn’t mind it if you did use my given name. Ren-kun and I already do, and we’re all in on the same secret, after all.”

“You sure?” Ann asked.

“If you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to,” Makoto said.

“N-no, I don’t mind, M-Makoto,” Ann stuttered out. Her face turned red. “That’s going to take some getting used to…”

Makoto smiled. “Well, hopefully we’ll have plenty of time for that, Ann.” She paused in thought before giving a small laugh. “Do you think this was Ren-kun’s idea? Make us spend time together so we’d act more friendly?”

“Huh?” Ann blinked in surprise. “You don’t think he’s that devious, do you?”

“Calling him devious makes him sound almost evil,” Makoto said. “Anyway, let’s not loiter around in this alleyway.”

“Right,” Ann said. “Hey, there’s a crepe place near her, if you wanna split one!”

“I suppose I could use a snack,” Makoto said, checking her phone. “And I don’t need to be home anytime soon, so… lead the way, Ann.”

“You got it!” Ann said, taking Makoto’s hand again to pull her along Central Street. As she did, Makoto heard that voice in her head again.

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Lovers** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### LOVERS CONFIDANT: RANK 1

~~~

_**4/14 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Shiho stepped out of Ann’s classroom, looking at the floor. She was hoping to catch her before she left school, but seems to have missed her chance. As she made her way down the hall, she heard Mishima calling out to her.

“Suzui…” Mishima said. His voice sounded tired and nervous. “Are you leaving…?”

Shiho turned around to look at him. The bruises on his face made her cringe. He always seemed more beat up than the others, even including herself. “What is it?”

Mishima looked away, seeming to force the next words out of his mouth. “Kamoshida’s asking for you… He wants you to come to the P.E. faculty office.”

Shiho immediately felt dread creep through her. “What did he say?” She already knew the answer.

“...I don’t know,” Mishima said. “Well… I have to go.” Immediately, he turned and ran off.

Shiho stood in place, staring at the hallway floor. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

>   
>  **Ann** : Sorry I ran off so soon, had somewhere to be.
> 
> **Ann** : I know lunch and after school plans keep failing.
> 
> **Ann** : But maybe we’ll have time this weekend?

Shiho felt tears stinging her eyes as she put her phone away. “Ann…” With her friend in mind, she made her way to the P.E. faculty office.

~~~

_**4/14 - Thursday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

Makoto and Sae were sitting at their kitchen table, eating the dinner Makoto had prepared while the news was still talking about the recent psychotic breakdown that led to the train derailing.

“The Minister of Transport is going to be resigning over this,” Sae said. Makoto had a feeling she was talking more to herself than her. “If there is a culprit behind these incidents, who would benefit from him stepping down?”

“A politician?” Makoto suggested. “Or maybe it was a personal thing, and he didn’t want to make too obvious a connection?”

“Perhaps that would explain one incident,” Sae huffed. “But it wouldn’t explain the mental shutdowns of business executives or activists.”

“Maybe that means there is no culprit,” Makoto said, taking a bite. “Or, if there is one-”

“Makoto,” Sae interrupted. “It’s my job to be investigating this, not yours. Your job is to focus on your school work. And no offense, but the useless advice of a naïve high schooler is not something that will help me.”

Makoto stopped talking, staring down at her food. Sae continued to eat as well, her free hand placed on her chin. Seems she decided any further speculation of hers was to be done internally.

Suddenly, the silence that had fallen between the two sisters was broken by Makoto’s phone chiming.

Sae looked over, her face a mix of surprise and suspicion. Or, maybe the second part was Makoto’s anxious imagination. “Who’s contacting you?”

Makoto took her phone out, seeing a new message from a group chat between herself, Ann, and Ren. “O-oh, just the Student Council…” The phone buzzed again from another few messages. Makoto stood up. “I’ll go answer these in my room. Don’t want to disturb you.”

Sae gave no verbal response, simply returning her attention to the television, her eyes narrowed in thought.

Makoto walked as calmly as she could until her bedroom door was shut behind her, before checking her phone in a near panic.

>   
>  **Ann** : Shoot, I just remembered!
> 
> **Ann** : Makoto, did you get a model gun for Ren? I was too focused on getting one for myself.
> 
> **Ren** : Oh, you two on given-name basis now?
> 
> **Ann** : Yep! That’s the power of crepes for you!
> 
> **Ann** : Anyway, Makoto? You there?

Makoto let out a sigh, typing her response.

>   
>  **Makoto** : Sorry, I was eating dinner with my sister.
> 
> **Makoto** : And I wouldn’t hold crepes in such a high regard. All those calories…
> 
> **Makoto** : But to answer your question, yes, I did. It’s a simple handgun model, but it should look real enough.
> 
> **Ren** : Thanks, you two.
> 
> **Ann** : So, what did you and Morgana do today?
> 
> **Ren** : Cleaned the attic up and worked on some lockpicks.
> 
> **Makoto** : Lockpicks?!
> 
> **Ren** : He says it might come in handy in the Metaverse.
> 
> **Ren** : I wouldn’t use them in real life.
> 
> **Makoto** : Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to suggest you would.
> 
> **Makoto** : I’m just a little on edge from being around my sister right now.
> 
> **Ann** : Ah, yeah, sorry to interrupt your dinner.
> 
> **Makoto** : It’s fine. Just, for future reference, try to aim for later in the evening for messaging me.
> 
> **Ren** : Sure thing.
> 
> **Ann** : We’ll all talk tomorrow. Same time and place?
> 
> **Makoto** : It’s worked out so far. See you all then.

She put her phone down, taking a few breaths to calm herself, before heading back out to her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 1


	7. April 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you'll forgive me if I seem to gloss over this a little, right? I mean, you already saw most of the characters' reactions in game; just not Makoto's. And Shiho's suicide attempt is a rather upsetting reminder of what I myself once tried. Hopefully it still doesn't play out too rushed or anything.

_**Date Unknown** _  
_**Time Unknown** _  
_**Interrogation Room** _

“I suppose your explanation of why you have model weapons in your possession makes sense,” Sae said, brushing some hair aside. “At least, in terms of the rules you’ve explained thus far of this ‘Metaverse’.”

Makoto nodded, feeling her eyes drooping. _So tired… My eyes feel heavy..._

“Hey!” Sae snapped, slamming the table.

Makoto jolted, eyes wide again. _“No dozing off!”_ her earlier interrogator’s words echoed in her head. She remembered the handcuffs digging into her wrists, and feeling the fresh bruises on her. Did they do that, or was it when she was first arrested? _“Did you think we’d go easy on you just because you’re a girl?”_ She could feel them tugging her hair to get her to look up at them-

“Try to stay awake so I can hear the whole story,” Sae said, bringing Makoto’s focus back to the present. “Just because I’m acknowledging the story as consistent doesn’t mean I’ve accepted your word as fact yet. You could have memorized an excuse to use in case you were caught.”

“...Does that seem like something I’d do?” Makoto asked.

“With how much you like to think things through and prepare?” Sae asked. “Yes.”

Makoto closed her eyes.

“Are you passing out again?” Sae asked.

“No,” Makoto said quietly. “...I’d… think of a more realistic sounding excuse for if I was caught. Right?”

Sae paused. “...perhaps you would. But after learning you've been keeping all of these secrets for eight months? I have no idea what you’d do anymore.”

Makoto opened her eyes, but kept her focus on the table. “Where was I…?”

“You’re up to April 15th,” Sae said. She paused again, though this one seemed more from recalling a painful memory than from processing her thoughts. “...you remember what happened that day, I’m sure. It may be difficult to recount, but please do so. And quickly.”

_Is Sis showing me sympathy?_ Makoto looked up in surprise. She was met with Sae continuing to avoid looking at her. Makoto stared for a moment, before looking down and speaking again.

~~~

_**4/15 - Friday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto was making her way towards Shujin, frowning as she saw Kamoshida greeting students at the gate as usual, when someone called out to her.

“Oh, Niijima-san!” a rather high voice said.

Makoto turned to see a girl wearing a pink turtleneck over her uniform jogging up to her, her rather fluffy hair bouncing with each step. “Yes, um…?”

“R-right, we’ve only ever walked past each other,” the fluffy-haired girl said. “I’m Okumura? We’re in the same year.”

“Okumura-san,” Makoto said, putting a hand to her chin in thought. “Oh, yes, I remember seeing you around. What is it?”

“Well, I know you’re in charge of the Student Council, so I was hoping to get your permission on something,” Okumura said, the two girls resuming their walk into the school. “I have some plants I was asked to take care of, and was wondering if-”

“Good morning,” Kamoshida interrupted, giving the two the same, fake greeting as he did everyday.

“Oh, yes, good morning, sir,” Okumura said.

Makoto settled for a simple nod, not even looking at him. She immediately resumed the conversation once they were inside. “Well, if you’re asking me for gardening advice, I can’t say I’d be of much help.”

“Oh, no, that wasn’t what I meant,” Okumura said. “I was just wondering where I could plant them that wouldn’t be a bother to the school staff.”

Makoto frowned, checking her phone. “Class is about to start. And... Well, I do have a… tutoring session this afternoon, but maybe I could squeeze in time to talk to you before it starts. Would that work for you?”

“That would be wonderful,” Okumura said happily. “Thank you, Niijima-san!”

“It’s no problem,” Makoto said, giving a small smile in spite of herself. Okumura’s joy was rather infectious. “I’ll speak with you after school, then.”

“Mhm,” Okumura nodded. “See you then!”

The two girls turned away from each other, walking to their respective classrooms at the opposite ends of the hall.

~~~

_**4/15 - Friday** _  
_**Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto was leaving the library, some of the third years’ teachers asking her to bring up a list of books to remove from the shelves. She was immediately met with a commotion in the hallways, a group of first year students crowding around the windows.

“What are you all doing out of class?” Makoto asked. Her question was ignored, but the whispers were enough to reach her ears.

“Isn’t that one of our senpais?”

“I saw her playing volleyball on Wednesday.”

“Me too! Why would she jump is she’s that talented?”

Makoto felt her blood run cold at the words. She immediately turned and ran up the stairs to the roof. _If she’s still up there, then I can-!_

The students in the hall let out various screams of shock and Makoto stopped in her tracks. _No..._ She felt herself shake slightly before running back down. The first years were crowding the stairs down, so she made the choice to cut across to the Practice Building.

By the time she made it out to the courtyard, an ambulance had already arrived. She jumped up a little to try and get a clear view, but found herself too short to see over the crowd. Their constant chatting with each other made it hard to hear what the teachers or paramedics were saying.

Makoto felt her heart beating faster as she began to try and push her way into the crowd. _Please… I need to know…!_ She didn’t make it far before the ambulance pulled away. She stopped moving, feeling an empty feeling running through her. That feeling was broken by a second-year shoving his way past her and running into the Practice Building.

She stumbled slightly, looking up to see the dyed-blonde head of Ryuji Sakamoto run into the Practice Building as well, Ren’s familiar frizzy hair following close behind. _Do they know something?_ She stared after them for a moment before following.

After wandering the halls for a while, she finally heard the faint, angry shouts of Ryuji from the hall leading to the Classroom Building and the main entrance. _Was the student they were following trying to run out of the school?_

“So, the physical punishment thing was for real…” she heard Ryuji mutter.

Makoto gently pushed open the doors that separated the two buildings, making her way towards them.

“Yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue,” the bruised boy from earlier, Mishima, was saying.

Makoto blanked on the rest of his sentence. _They’re discussing Suzui-san…? Then, the girl that attempted suicide was…!_

“That son of a bitch!” Ryuji yelled, snapping Makoto out of her thoughts. He turned to run, stopping as he saw her. “Out of my way!”

“...No,” Makoto said, staring at him. She took a breath to steady herself. _I have to be calm. People are expecting that of me…_ “Sakamoto, if I understand the situation right, then I don’t blame you for being angry. However, acting on that anger-”

“When have you ever understood my situation?!” Ryuji snapped.

“Ryuji, calm down,” Ren said, his voice sounding tired.

“How the hell do you expect me to be calm?!” Ryuji snapped. “Kamoshida drove Suzui to try and kill herself!”

“And what were you planning to do about that?” Makoto asked. “Were you going to shout at Kamoshida for it? What would that accomplish?”

Ryuji scowled at her.

“Listen, I’ll talk with the principal about this,” said Makoto. “And…” She paused. “If Kamoshida is behind this, and Suzui-san is okay, her testimony will make sure he answers for this.”

“Oh, you’ll talk with the principal, huh?” Ryuji asked.

“That’s right,” said Makoto.

“Yeah, tell me, why weren’t you chatting with him earlier about all those injured kids, huh?” Ryuji asked. “You’re supposed to be the smartest student in this hellhole, so how could you not figure out all the injuries were from his ‘practice’?”

She looked down. “If someone doesn’t speak to me about something-”

“You never let people speak!” Ryuji snapped.

“Um, Sakamoto, maybe let _her_ speak?” Mishima suggested in a mumble.

Ryuji gave no sign he heard him. “What about my side of things? You really think my leg was broken by Kamoshida just ‘defendin’ himself’?!”

“What…?” Ren blinked in surprise. “Kamoshida broke your leg?!”

“Yeah,” Ryuji said. “He pissed me off and when I finally fought back, just snapped it. Shut down the track team over it, too. And all this bitch cared about was a manga being overdue at the effing library!”

“Your language is uncalled for,” Makoto said.

“Oh, shut up,” Ryuji said. He glanced next to him. “See, Ren? This is who Miss Prez is. Cares more for school rules than a girl’s life. A useless tool for those damn adults. The more time she wastes chewing me out for swearing, the more time Kamoshida has to come up with some bullshit excuse.”

“Useless tool?” Makoto repeated softly. She offered no resistance as Ryuji forced his way past her, nearly falling over from the shove, while Ryuji slammed his way back into the Practice Building.

“Sakamoto!” Mishima called after him.

“Makoto, are you okay?” Ren asked.

“...just go after him before he does something stupid,” Makoto said.

Ren stared at her, before nodding. “Mishima, let’s go.”

“R-right,” Mishima nodded, giving a quick glance at Makoto, before following Ren in their pursuit.

Morgana stared after them from his spot atop the lockers, apparently having wormed his way out of Ren's bag at some point. He then hopped down, walking up to Makoto. “Hey, are you alright?”

“...no,” Makoto said. “If I had pushed harder to get Suzui to talk to me back on Wednesday… or if I actually paid any attention to all the volleyball players being injured…” Her voice caught in her throat. _If Ann wasn’t with me yesterday, maybe she could have spent time with Suzui and stopped this…_

“Hey, Makoto, stay with me!” Morgana said. “We’ll go talk with the principal like you said, right? And if that doesn’t pan out-”

“Morgana?” Makoto interrupted, her voice still quiet. “Could you do me a favor and give me some time to myself?”

Morgana blinked. “...if you’re sure…”

“I am,” Makoto said, walking off through the classroom building.

“Niijima-san?” Okumura asked as Makoto reached the stairs.

Makoto looked over to see her staring at her, a concerned look on her face.

“Um…” she bit her lip, seemingly unsure of what to say. “I… I know with what happened it probably wouldn’t be a good time to talk about my plants today. So… can we make a promise to discuss it sometime next week?”

“A promise?” Makoto repeated.

“Just so… you won’t do anything scary,” Okumura said. “You… have that look in your eye.”

“I do?” Makoto asked.

“Y-yeah,” Okumura said. “I’ve seen it before when…” She trailed off.

Makoto looked at the stairs. “...next Tuesday is a Student Council Meeting. ...I’ll invite you in…”

“Oh, um, okay,” Okumura said, still staring in concern. “Niijima-san?”

“I promise,” said Makoto. “I’ll be there.” She made her way upstairs before Okumura could reply. She paused once she reached the second floor, staring at the door to the principal’s office. She took a deep breath before walking over, knocking on the door. “Sir? It’s Makoto Niijima, the Student Council President. I was hoping to have a word with you?”

She could hear an exasperated sigh from the other side of the door, and frowned at that. “Yes, come in, Niijima-san…”

She opened the door and gently closed it behind her, approaching his desk. “I’m sorry to bother you, but-”

“Is this about the suicide attempt?” the principal asked. Makoto could see he was sweating and seemed rather flustered. “Yes, terrible tragedy. I just had to tell Kamoshida that his prize player has fallen into a coma.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “S-Suzui-san is in a coma?”

“Yes, it’s rather unfortunate,” he said, though he didn’t sound as invested as his distressed appearance suggested. “I’m trying to find a way to save face over this, as it’s not the image Shujin needs right now.”

“Image?” Makoto repeated.

“Niijima-san, as you can see, I’m quite busy,” he said. “Is there something in particular you wanted to talk about?”

Makoto paused. “...I’ve been told by some students that Kamoshida was likely the one who drove her to this.”

The principal sighed, shaking his head. “Niijima-san, I understand you’re shaken, but buying into these rumors is beneath someone of your status. Just ignore those comments and do your best to ensure another student doesn’t give in to stress under your watch.”

“Under my-” Makoto began.

“As Student Council President, you said you’d look out for the wellbeing of your peers,” he interrupted. “Now, if that’s all, I’ll ask you to return to class. We both have work to do, after all.”

Makoto looked down. “Is continuing class today really the best idea? With how… upset some people may be, I-”

“Suicide is an unfortunately common occurrence,” the principal said. “If society ground to a halt every time it happened, we wouldn’t function. And as a school meant to prepare young minds for their role in the workforce, we must work through this.”

Makoto found herself trembling slightly, and tightened her fists in an attempt to calm herself. “At the very least, might I recommend… speaking to them on the matter?”

The principal looked down, seemingly considering it. “Very well. I’ll plan for an assembly on the 25th. Give the faculty time to coordinate around it, and myself time to prepare remarks. Does that satisfy you?"

"...yes, sir."

"Good. Now, back to class, Niijima-san.”

Makoto gave a slight bow. “Thank you, sir.” She turned, and walked out into the hall, hands immediately flying to her mouth to stifle an angry sob.

~~~

_**4/15 - Friday** _  
_**Lunchtime** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _ ********

Ren, Ryuji, and Mishima were walking down the hall from the P.E. faculty office as an announcement rang out over the P.A. system.

“Classes will be resuming as normal after lunchtime. Please take this opportunity to calm yourselves. Thank you.”

“Bouncing back rather quickly, huh?” Ryuji muttered.

“I’m sorry, everyone,” Mishima said quietly. “It’s all my fault that-”

“You weren’t the one who tried to punch him,” Ryuji said.

“Maybe. But, I'm still at fault for Amamiya's record...”

“You only did that because he made you,” said Ren, keeping his gaze straight ahead. Truthfully, he was angry about it, but that was rather petty in comparison to their current problem.

“...still, I…” he shook his head. “I… guess we should get back to class, then…” Mishima walked off without another word.

“Class, huh?” Ryuji asked. He kicked at the floor. “I’d say what’s the point, but my mom would only freak out if I stopped coming in to school.” He let out a laugh. “Might as well let her stay happy for a few more weeks, huh?”

“...our expulsion isn’t a guarantee yet,” Ren said quietly.

Ryuji let out an annoyed sigh. “Don’t tell me you still believe in Niijima."

“I do,” Ren said. “Look, I’ll admit you were right that she was being inattentive before. But she’s definitely not a 'useless tool'. She’s trying now.”

Ryuji stared at him. “...I think I get it.”

Ren started to smile before Ryuji continued.

“You have the hots for her or something, don’t you?” Ryuji asked. He let out a groan. “Dude, f’real? You’re not supposed to sell out your friends for some girl you have no chance with.”

Ren sighed. “I think you’re completely missing the point I’m trying to make here.” He adjusted his bag. “I’ll go talk with her. I promise, Ryuji. Next month, we’re still going to be students here. No matter what Kamoshida claims.”

“I ain’t holdin’ my breath,” Ryuji said. “Just… we’re still in the same boat, so when you realize she’s not going to do anything, I’ll be waiting to hear from ya.”

“I’ll be doing the same for when you realize you have the wrong idea about Makoto,” Ren said, walking off.

Ryuji stared after him. “‘Makoto?’”

~~~

********_**4/15 - Friday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto sat on the couch in the Student Council Room, staring at her hands. The rest of her classes had passed in a blur. She wasn’t sure anyone actually retained what they were being taught.

She felt her phone buzz, and forced herself to check it.

>   
>  **Ren** : Ann’s back from the hospital. Are you in the Student Council Room?  
> 

  


Makoto considered not replying, starting to move her phone away, before stopping and letting out a sigh. _No… I shouldn’t do that to them._

>   
>  **Makoto** : Yes.
> 
> **Ren** : Okay. On our way.  
> 

  


She dropped her phone on the cushions beside her, and leaned forward to stare at her hands again. She didn’t look up when the door opened.

“Hey,” Ren said.

“Hey,” Makoto said.

“Are you doing alright?” Morgana asked, pulling himself up to Ren's shoulder to look at her.

“I… am, yes,” Makoto said, forcing herself to look up. “How about you?”

“Shiho’s in a coma,” Ann said.

“I heard,” Makoto said. “Ann, I’m sorry that-”

“I don’t want to hear sorry from you,” Ann said. “It’s not your fault.”

“You can say that, but-” Makoto began.

“I’m the idiot that didn’t take Kamoshida’s threats seriously!” Ann interrupted, sitting down at the table, and banging her head down onto it. “Ugh, I’m so stupid! Why didn’t I just do what he said?!”

“Lady Ann, don’t blame yourself,” Morgana said. “You would have ended up in a similar situation, if not for-”

“If I didn’t follow you guys on Wednesday, maybe you would have already stolen his heart and stopped this,” Ann muttered. “All I did was slow you down.”

“That’s not true,” Ren said.

“We wouldn’t be any closer, Ann,” said Makoto. “If anything, we’d still desperately be trying to find fake weapons if not for you. I’m the one that never did anything for the other students.”

“Don’t start doing this,” Ren said.

“I agree,” Morgana said. “Blaming yourselves is a waste of energy that could be spent on our heist. We’re on a time limit now, after all.”

“Right,” Ann said, pulling herself to sit up again. She wiped her eyes and gritted her teeth. “I’ll make him pay for driving Shiho to do that. Before he hurts anyone else, too.”

“That’s not the time limit I meant, but good motivation!” Morgana said.

“Huh?” Ann looked over. “It wasn’t?”

“What other time limit is there?” Makoto asked.

“I wanted that kept quiet,” Ren muttered.

“Oh, like Kamoshida wouldn’t make some student leak it,” Morgana muttered back.

“Excuse me?” Makoto asked.

Ren sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Ryuji ran off to Kamoshida after we found out he made Mishima bring Suzui to him. Mishima and I followed to stop him from doing something stupid, and Kamoshida decided us being in the room was enough of a 'threat' to expel us.”

“Expel you…?” Makoto repeated, her voice breaking off.

Ann said nothing, simply looking down at the table.

Ren shrugged. “He said it would be talked about during the next faculty meeting.”

Makoto looked down. “I believe they meet the first Monday each month…”

“That’s… how many days from now?” Ann asked.

“17,” Makoto answered.

“Then we’ll get this bastard in 7!” Ann snapped. “I’m not letting him take another friend from me!”

“Ann…” Ren said, seemingly surprised at her sudden outburst.

Makoto looked surprised as well. “Ann, I thought you’d… need more time.”

“Waiting is what caused Shiho to feel so trapped,” Ann said. “Do you want Ren to go through the same? Don’t you actually care?”

“Of course I care, and of course I don’t want… anyone to…” Makoto choked up.

“Makoto?” Ren said. “If you’re still upset about what Ryuji said to you, don’t be.”

“Huh?” Ann looked curious. “What… what did Sakamoto say to her?”

“Just the truth,” Makoto said. “I’m useless. I couldn’t help anyone. Even after talking with Principal Kobayakawa, I wasn’t able to make any impact. And Sakamoto’s story? Of how I didn’t listen to him? Also true. I’m-”

“Trying to make a difference now,” Ren interrupted. “Aren’t you?” He managed a small smile. “I mean, you’re friends with a criminal like me. That doesn’t sound like the Makoto Niijima from Ryuji’s story, does it?”

Makoto looked down.

“Hey, Makoto?” Ann said quietly. “I’m… sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you again. Especially if you’re feeling like…” She trailed off and gestured vaguely. “We’re still friends, though, you know? Ren’s right that you’re not like you used to be. You’re actually talking to us now.”

“And even if you’re useless out here, you can still do something in the Metaverse,” Morgana said.

“Not the best way to word that, but yeah,” Ann agreed.

Makoto wiped at her eyes a little. “...I’m failing as your senpai by needing you to comfort me.” She stood up. “Okay then. If everyone feels ready, let’s go. We have a Treasure to steal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 1


	8. Thieving 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sooner the tutorial parts have been covered in this fic, the sooner it won't take three chapters to cover a single day. Enjoy the official beginning of the heist!

_**4/15 - Friday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Kamoshida’s Palace** _

_**Days Until Ren’s Expulsion: 17** _  
_** Steal Kamoshida’s Heart ** _

The four of them looked up at the castle, having entered from further back in the alley this time. “First thing’s first,” Morgana said. “Let’s avoid a repeat from last time and make sure we didn’t accidentally bring anyone in with us.”

“Oh, yeah, good idea,” Ren said.

“I don’t think we’ll be lucky enough that another Shujin student could use a Persona,” Makoto said. “And we don’t want another hostage situation like with Ann.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t fun,” Ann said, rubbing her neck. “Feel like I can still feel those swords.”

“Oh, and Lady Ann needs a code name!” Morgana said.

“A what?” Ann asked.

“Morgana believes we should use code names as a precaution,” Ren shrugged. “I’m Joker, and Makoto’s Queen.”

“Queen?” Ann questioned, looking at her.

Makoto could feel her face blushing beneath her mask. “It-it was Joker’s idea…” She cleared her throat. “Joker, Morgana, you search the area to see if anyone else was dragged in by the Meta-Nav. Ann and I will work on her code name.”

“Got it,” Ren nodded.

“Yes, Queen!” Morgana saluted, the two of them walking out of the alley.

“...did you send them both off on purpose?” Ann asked.

“I just want to confirm that you’re okay,” Makoto said. “You and Suzui were close, I know, and I know you’re hurting, but-”

“Makoto- I mean, uh, Queen,” Ann said. “I’m fine, okay? Like, yeah, I… I just want to go home and cry, but if I just sat around feeling sorry for myself, I couldn’t look Shiho in the eye. I’ll let myself feel sorry for what I could have done once we stop him from driving someone else to this.”

Makoto bit her lip, before nodding. “I’ll do my best to make sure that we do.”

“Thanks, Queen,” Ann said, managing a small smile. “So… how about we think up my code name, huh?”

“Let’s see…” Makoto put her hand to her chin in thought. “What kind of name do you want?”

“I dunno. Um…” She looked herself over and noticed the fake tail attached to her outfit. “Maybe some kind of cat? What do you think?”

“Well, most of the big wild cats have more pattern to their appearance,” Makoto said. “For the ones that don’t… maybe Lion?”

“That sounds too masculine,” said Ann. “Is there any others?”

“Um, there’s the Puma,” Makoto said. “Other names for it include Cougar-”

“Um, no…” Ann said.

Makoto blinked in surprise at the interruption, before she let out a small giggle. “Sorry, I… just realized the implications of that one. Um, maybe… Panther? I believe there’s a fictional gem called the pink panther in a foreign film series, so that ties into the thief motif we seem to be developing.”

“Ooh, yeah, that’s a great name!” Ann laughed. “Thanks, Queen.”

“Didn’t find anybody,” Morgana said, returning with Ren.

“That’s a relief,” Ann sighed. “Anyway, Queen and I came up with my thief name thing, so we’re good to go.”

“Oh?” Ren asked.

“She’s Panther,” Makoto said.

“Panther…” Morgana said, sounding entranced. “I like it!”

“Of course you do,” Ren sighed under his breath.

“So, shall we, Morgana?” Makoto asked. “We’ll pick up from that Safe Room we found.”

“Sounds good!” Morgana said.

“Wait, why doesn’t Morgana have a code name?” Ann asked.

“Well… everyone just thinks he’s a cat,” said Makoto.

“But I suppose it would only be fair he has one,” said Ren.

“...how’s Mona sound?” Ann asked.

“It sounds like it’s just a nickname,” Makoto said.

“Hey now, Panther might be onto something,” Morgana said. “Yeah, Mona. I like it!”

Makoto and Ren just looked at each other before rolling their eyes. “Well, let’s go then, Mona.”

~~~

“So, this place is a classroom?” Ann asked as they reached the Safe Room from Wednesday.

“Well, since the whole place is the school, everything here is just a distorted aspect of it,” Morgana said. “Like how the entrance hall is much grander here than the normal main entrance.”

“Oh, I think I get it,” Ann said. “So, where would the Treasure be, in that case?”

“That’s a good question,” Makoto said. “For all of our excitement in taking this Palace down, we don’t actually know where we’re going.”

“Don’t worry, Queen,” Morgana said, a smug smile on his face. “I’m a natural at this sort of thing. I can just sort of sense the Treasure.”

“So, where is it, then, Mona?” Ann asked.

The smile dropped. “Oh, um… Deeper. Deeper in the Palace.”

“That’s not as accurate as you made it sound,” Ren said.

“Well, at least I’ll know if we’re going the right way!” Morgana said hastily.

“That’s true,” Ren admitted.

“How about we return to the library for now?” Makoto suggested. “Kamoshida’s Shadow first confronted us from the hidden doorway in there. It’s possible that might be a path to the Treasure.”

“Ah, excellent idea!” Morgana said. “So, uh… well, you two would know where the library is, right?”

“A vague idea,” Ren said. “Queen was speeding us out on Johanna at the time, so we weren’t paying too much attention.”

“It shouldn’t be too difficult to find again,” said Makoto. She opened the door and checked the hall. “The hall is clear. Ready?”

The other three nodded, and followed Makoto out into the hallway. After looping around a corner, the came to a branching path.

“Left or right?” Ann asked. “I don’t see any tracks or anything.”

“Well, I’d be more surprised if tracks were left behind this many days later,” Ren said. “Especially considering the whole…” He tapped his foot, gesturing to the odd ripples that seemed to go out from it. “Liquid cognition thing.”

“You know, now that you point it out, that is really weird,” Ann said.

Makoto bit her finger in thought for a moment, before mumbling to herself. “Right turn from the library, right turn immediately, then left, left, right, right, left?”

The others shared a look that was a mixture of impressed and utterly baffled.

“Or was it only one right after the two lefts...” She shook her head. “I can’t remember. My focus was on keeping Joker from falling off.” 

“Sorry I didn’t have a tighter grip,” Ren said. He awkwardly fiddled with a lock of his hair. “Uh, how about we just check each path?”

“Yeah!” Ann agreed. “And even if we’re wrong, maybe we’ll still find something!”

“Let’s try the left,” Ren said.

Makoto nodded, and the group made their way down an abandoned hall, finding a door at the end.

“The lack of guards is actually a little unnerving,” Ann said as Ren opened the door.

“That just means they aren’t too aware of us just yet,” Morgana explained.

“This being a dead end might also explain it,” Ren said.

“Hm?” Makoto looked over Ren's shoulder into the room. “A sitting room?”

“Looks that way,” he said, leading the group inside.

“I know it’s a castle, but it’s still Kamoshida’s distortion, right?” Ann asked. “What’s with all the books and stuff?”

“I suppose he doesn’t seem the type,” Makoto said, looking around the room. “Well, there doesn’t look like there’s anything relevant here.”

“Yeah,” Ren said, before pausing. “Wait. Panther, that book behind you.”

“Which one?” Ann asked, turning to the shelf.

“The one that’s just propped up against the others,” Ren said.

“Oh, got it,” she said, picking it up. “‘The Slave Book?’”

“Slave?” Morgana repeated. “That’s what Kamoshida was calling you the other day, right?”

“Don’t remind me,” Ann said, making a face.

“Hmm…” Makoto frowned. “Panther, are any of the other books on that shelves titled similarly?”

“Uh, let’s see,” Ann said. “Not really… None of them really have any titles at all.”

“Interesting,” Makoto said.

“So why does that one?” Morgana asked.

“I’m thinking it doesn’t belong to this room,” Makoto said. “Panther, can you take it with us? It might be relevant.”

“Sure thing,” Ann said. “Nice find, Joker.”

“It wasn’t anything special,” Ren said quietly. “I just noticed it wasn’t put on the shelf right, so figured it meant something.”

“If there’s details to it that other things are lacking, that must be the case,” Morgana said. “Let’s get mov- whoa!”

“Mona?” Makoto asked as Morgana suddenly retreated back into the room and hiding against the wall.

“Uh, guess the Shadows are back from their break,” Morgana said.

“If they’re patrolling this hall, then that book must have some importance,” Makoto said.

“Then let’s silence it and move on,” Morgana said. “So we can find out what the book does.”

Makoto nodded, rushing out and jumping, grabbing the mask on the knight before it reached the room and ripped it off, stumbling slightly as she landed behind it. Two Jack-o’-Lanterns emerged from the collapsing armor.

“Hee-ho-who are you?” one of them asked, trying to observe both Makoto and the three now exiting the room on their other side.

“Ooh, can we test out those guns?” Ann asked as she approached with Ren and Morgana.

“Oh, yeah, we should see if they work like Mona said,” Ren agreed.

Makoto gave a glance at the replica revolver in her hand, before pointing it at the two Jack-o’-Lanterns and firing a shot at each of them.

“Ow!” the two Shadows reeled from the hit and dropped to the floor.

“Wow, it really did work!” Ann said.

Makoto coldly stepped forward, resting the barrel on her hand to steady her aim.

“Ah! Don’t shoot! I promise, I won’t tell King Kamoshi-hee-da!”

"How do I know you won't betray us?"

"I... I just promise that I won't, ho!"

“Then prove it and join us,” Makoto said. “Are you willing to make that commitment?”

“Hee! I-I will! I am! I am thou, thou art I, ho!” The Jack-o’-Lantern turned into a burst of light and flew into Makoto’s mask. The other one seemed to take advantage of the distraction to flee. At the very least, it wasn’t around anymore.

“Not bad,” Morgana said.

“That was really cool, Queen,” said Ann. She shivered. “Though, that expression of yours when you had those Shadows knocked down kind of scares me.”

“Ah, sorry,” Makoto said awkwardly. "Um, at least we know the guns work now. That was definitely a lot easier than dealing with that Incubus was."

“Speaking of guns," Ren said. "Uh, I hate to bring it up, but you never actually gave me mine."

“Ah, sorry!” Makoto said again, quickly pulling out the handgun she bought for him. “Uh, here you go, Joker…”

“Thanks,” Ren said, taking it and giving her a small smirk.

“Is something funny?” Makoto asked.

Ren just shook his head.

Makoto sighed. “Let’s try the other direction.”

Looping back through the halls, they found themselves in a familiar straight-away. Yet another Shadow was blocking the door at the far end. The four of them quickly retreated back around the corner, Makoto and Ann peering out to watch its movements.

“It’s back is to us,” Ann said after a moment.

“Joker, go,” Makoto ordered.

Ren obliged, rushing around the corner and leaping up to tear off its mask. “Show me your true form!”

“You know, Queen isn't saying one-liners,” Ann said as a Bicorn and oddly human-looking plant emerged, clearly in a slight daze.

Makoto didn’t comment, instead tearing her mask off. “Succubus!”

“Succubus?” Morgana questioned as a scantily-clad woman with bat wings rose up in the blue flames that surrounded Makoto.

“Zio!” Makoto ordered, and Succubus obliged, calling down an electrical strike and knocking down the Bicorn. “And again!” Another Zio attack struck the Mandrake, but it barely seemed to phase it. “Huh?”

“It’s strong against it,” Morgana explained. “A lot of Shadows have resistances like that.”

“Arsene!” Ren said, calling out his Persona while Makoto contemplated what Morgana said. “Eiha!” The curse attack rose up beneath the downed Bicorn but didn’t do much.

“Curse resistance,” Makoto mumbled while Morgana blasted the Bicorn away with a Garu spell. _So, the two-horned beast is weak to electric magic, resists curse, and is normally affected by wind... The flower creature resists electric…_

“So, it’s just a flower, right?” Ann asked. “Agi!” She summoned Carmen and quickly blasted the Mandrake with flames, the Shadow burning away with a scream.

“...And is obviously weak to fire…” Makoto finished her musings aloud.

“What are you mumbling about, Queen?” Morgana asked.

“Just trying to keep track of what affects which kind of Shadow,” Makoto said. “Maximize effectiveness.”

“Where did you get that Persona you used?” Ren asked. “I’ve never seen it before.”

“Oh, um,” Makoto hesitated. _Is there a way for me to tell them about the Velvet Room without sounding like I’m losing it?_

“Do you come here on your own or something?” Morgana asked.

“Ah- no, of course not,” Makoto said. “I… I have these dreams, where I…” She bit her lip and shook her head. “Basically, I’m organizing my different Personas in my head and fused a couple together.”

“Oh, wow, Queen!” Ann said. “Your head is really organized, huh? My mind’s always thinking about different stuff like sweets, or movies, or…” She trailed off and frowned. “Um… never mind about the last one.”

Ren looked at Ann for a moment, giving her a sympathetic frown.

_It must be her friend Suzui she’s thinking about,_ Makoto concluded.

“That sounds a little strange that you’re capable of all that,” Morgana said.

“Does it?” Makoto asked nervously.

“Do you know another person that can use multiple Personas to compare her to?” Ren asked.

“Ah, well, no,” Morgana said. He gave an embarrassed look. “Sorry, Queen. I’m not doubting you, I guess your power is just still a mystery to me.”

“I feel the same way,” said Makoto. “Anyway, shall we?” She walked forward, with an air of finality to the conversation, and opened the door at the end of the hall. On the other side was what seemed to be yet another branching hallway. At the far end across from them was a blocked door, and the path to the right appeared to reach a dead end. However, Makoto could see that there was a branching path at both points; by the other door for the straightaway, and at the midway point for the right-hand path.

“This place seems familiar,” Ren said.

Makoto nodded in agreement, making her way to the door at the other end and glancing around the corner. Another straight path, with a visible intersection midway down. “Right side should connect back that way…” She vaguely pointed the way they came as. “Meaning the left side should reach the library.”

“If we’re in the right area, of course,” Morgana said.

“That part goes without saying,” Ann said as they walked over towards the intersection.

As soon as they rounded the corner, Morgana’s eyes lit up and he ran down to the far end of the hall. “Ah! Look! Treasure chest!”

“H-huh?” Makoto was briefly stunned. “Mona! Wait!”

Ren quickly took off to drag Morgana back.

“So… what was that all about?” Ann asked.

“No idea,” Makoto said. “I’ve never seen Morgana- look out!”

“Huh?” Ann turned just in time to see a knight that had snuck up on them slam her into Makoto, the two falling to the floor. “Ow! Q-Queen, are these spikes real?”

“Sorry…” Makoto winced as the knight burst apart into a green skinned woman, flanked by what appeared to be two ghost horses.

“Shoot!” Morgana gasped from down the hall. “They were ambushed!”

“Don’t run off like that next time, then,” Ren said, grabbing Morgana and dragging him back to help.

Ann and Makoto strained to get up as they were whipped with Garu spells from the horses. Once they managed to stand, a blast of ice was shot into Ann and she quickly dropped again with a scream of pain.

Makoto gritted her teeth as the woman conjured another ice shard and flung it at her. Makoto quickly sidestepped and the ice harmlessly shattered against the floor, shards flying past her face as she glared at the Shadow.

“Oh, that was rather impressive,” the Shadow admitted. “Still, I can’t let you intruders leave King Kamoshida’s castle alive!”

“You don’t have any way to stop us,” Makoto said. “Persona!” She called Succubus out again, shifting her glare to each Kelpie as she targeted it. “Zio! Feel my rage!” The Kelpie’s dropped easily from the blasts of electricity.

“Uh-oh…” the woman mumbled, wilting slightly under Makoto’s gaze.

“And for you…” Makoto muttered. She suddenly spun on the spot, her scarf fluttering from the movement. “Jack-o’-Lantern! Agi!”

“Agh!” the Silky dropped and Ren, Morgana, and Makoto drew their weapons, making sure each Shadow had someone targeting it.

“I’m okay…” Ann said pulling herself back up.

“Ah, h-hey…” the Silky stuttered. “Look, um, I know you’re mad, but-”

“Get to the point,” Makoto ordered.

“Ah, yes!” the Silky said. “You… have a lot of powers that seem familiar. If I… help you, will you spare my life?”

_Not for long, thanks to how fusion works…_ Makoto thought, feeling a pang of guilt run through her. “...deal.”

“Oh, thank you! I’m Silky! I am thou, thou art I!” And like the others before her, she dissolved into light and flew into Makoto’s mask. Makoto stumbled slightly from the new Persona.

“You’re handling a lot of this, Queen,” Ren said. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Makoto said. “I need to be useful to you, after all.”

“Hey, you’re not still on that, are you?” Ann asked.

Makoto seemed to ignore the question. “Mona! What were you doing running and shouting like that?!”

“Ah, sorry, Queen,” he said. “I saw a treasure chest and got excited.”

“A treasure chest?” Makoto repeated, looking to the end of the hall. The four of them approached, slowly this time, and Morgana hopped up onto of it.

“This thing,” Morgana said. His voice got a dreamy tone to it all of a sudden. “See how it shines…?”

“It does seem… enticing,” Makoto admitted. “But it’s locked- oh, wait!”

“Yeah, this is what I figured we would need lockpicks for,” Morgana said. “Joker, can you do the honors?”

Ren nodded, and Makoto approached, peering around him to observe his movements. He fumbled for a moment, but was able to surprisingly quickly pop the lock and open the chest. He pulled out a couple of odd trinkets.

“This was in a locked chest?” Ren said, sounding disappointed.

“Well, maybe that means it’s special junk!” Ann said optimistically.

“Not everything in this Palace would be useful, Panther,” Makoto sighed. She took the items from Ren's hand; a Bead, and something she couldn’t even identify. “...but you might be right about this.”

“Oh, really?” Ann asked. “Cool. I was just trying to cheer everyone up!”

“Um, uh, that’s okay, Panther!” Morgana said hastily. “It’s hard to notice the value of things in the Metaverse sometimes!”

“Uh, thanks? I wasn’t really feeling bad about…” Ann trailed off and shrugged.

“Anyway, those work as medicines,” Morgana said. “At least, I think. I’ve never actually seen them before. Though, that reminds me that we should probably invest in some sort of medicine…”

“Aside from that, are you both okay after that ambush?” Ren asked.

“I feel fine,” Ann said. “I mean, it hurt a lot, but…”

“Perhaps we can continue this discussion in the library?” Makoto asked, walking back down the hall and opening the doors Morgana had run past.

“So we found it again,” Ren said, leading the others in following Makoto inside.

“Geez, look at all these books,” Ann said.

“I’d really rather not,” Makoto said.

“So, Joker, Queen, you were the only two here that day, so can you walk us through what happened?” Morgana asked.

“Sure,” Makoto said. “I accidentally activated the Meta-Nav back in the Student Council Room. As Joker had been discussing what Sakamoto had told him that morning about Kamoshida, the app reacted and sent us to the Palace. We fled from the Shadows we encountered and ended up here.”

“The shelf over there had a bunch of girls’ names on it,” Ren said. “Including Queen’s and Panther’s.”

“Oh, ew…” Ann said, taking a step back from the shelf.

“The one behind me had the boys’ names on it,” Ren said, looking over. He stopped, staring at the shelf.

“While the girls’ books detailed Kamoshida’s perversion, the boys’ books went in depth on his abuses,” Makoto said. “And when Joker approached a shelf detailing Kamoshida himself, Kamoshida’s Shadow emerged from a hidden door in the back wall.”

“Were you able to see anything about that door?” Morgana asked as he looked around the shelf in question. “Hinges? What was behind it?”

“I was more concerned with keeping Joker and myself from being executed,” Makoto said. She looked over to see Ren was now wandering the room, staring at the other shelves. “Joker, what are you doing?”

“Oh, there’s a book missing from each of these shelves,” he said.

“A missing book?” Ann asked. “Like that one we just found in that other room?” She took out The Slave Book, waving it around a bit.

“...let’s find the other books,” Makoto said slowly, clearly lost in thought.

“Uh… Queen?” Ann asked. “It’s not a real library, we don’t need to return the books.”

“Library etiquette is not why I’m suggesting this.”

“Do you think it has to do with the secret door?” Ren asked.

“At the very least, I don’t remember there being missing books when we were here a few days back,” she said.

“I guess it’s worth a shot,” Morgana said. “I can’t find any other way to open this door, anyway.”

Makoto led the group in a more cautious exploration of the hallways around the library. The blocked door refused to open, even as they tested an apparent switch to unlock it. Eventually, though, they managed to stumble across two rooms at the apparent dead ends and, after fighting a couple of Shadows lurking inside (Makoto handling most by herself with Zio spells, now knowing that Kelpies and Silkies were weak to Electric magic), they made their way back to the library with two more books; The King Book and The Queen Book.

“So, The King Book is obviously meant for the shelf with stuff on Kamoshida,” Ren said, sliding it into the shelf.

“Ugh, then The Queen Book goes on the shelves with all the girls?” Ann asked, a disgusted look on her face as she put it back into the empty space. “Geez, some of these girls are in our class, Joker…”

“Try not to think about it too much,” Ren said.

“And that leaves The Slave Book for the boys’ shelf,” Morgana said. “Figures, since he seems to especially love hurting them…”

Ann turned away to look at the back wall, but it was clear from her posture that she was getting angrier the longer they were in the room.

As Morgana struggled to reach the shelf to slide the book into, Ren approached Makoto, who hadn’t said anything since the last fight.

“Queen? Are you feeling alright?”

“...huh? Oh, yes, I…” Makoto shook her head. “Sorry, I suppose my mind is wandering right now…”

“Ah, Joker, can you get it for me? You’re the tallest here!”

“Yeah, coming, Mona,” Ren said, frowning at Makoto before walking over to put The Slave Book on the shelf.

Ann leapt back in surprise as the back wall shook and one of the shelves shifted to reveal a hidden room.

“Easy, Panther,” Makoto said, making her way over.

“Sorry, it was kind of sudden,” Ann said, rubbing her arm. “So… you first?”

Makoto nodded, stepping inside. She repressed a gag at seeing the state of the room. It was much like the room Ann was being held in the other day, including an x-frame. Unlike Ann’s room, however, this one had decorations dotting the walls. Dozens of pictures of-

“Shiho…” Ann said softly as she entered the room behind Makoto.

“...Panther, maybe you should wait in the library,” Makoto said softly. “This room doesn’t look like it’ll move us forward, but we’ll still need to search.”

Ann nodded, her face looking pale, but her fists still tightly balled up. “Y-yeah… Thanks, Queen…” She left into the other room and the three that stayed behind could hear her apparently punch a wall.

“...let’s not spend too much time here,” Morgana said.

“I feel terrible for not realizing this could be the kind of room he’d be in,” Makoto said. “I should have thought-”

“Hey, it was a hidden room in the library,” Morgana said. “It’s fair to think it’d be something different than what we can find elsewhere.”

“It’s weird that it would be hidden in this Palace,” Ren said. “...unless he was hiding it from Ann.”

“You mean Panther,” Morgana corrected.

“No, Ann,” Ren said. “There’s a cognitive Ann in here, remember? He calls her his princess.”

“And he knows that the real Takamaki wouldn’t have any idea he had lust for Suzui,” Makoto mumbled. _And maybe this room is also hiding what he did to her._ She shook her head, feeling the room slowly spin at the thought. “Let’s search quickly. There’s some shelves in here, right?”

Ren and Makoto walked over to a small shelf, random trinkets and even a volleyball scattered over it. And, held down beneath a medal, was what looked like a map of the castle.

“Well, that’s certainly useful,” Makoto said, picking it up along with the medal. “And… I don’t know what this is, but might as well take it.”

“Maybe sell it?” Ren shrugged, taking the medal.

“Let’s meet up with Panther again and look over the map,” Makoto said. “Mona! Are you done over there?”

“Yeah, just looking around to make sure,” Morgana said. “Don’t want to overlook something, but there really isn’t much in here for such a big secret.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Makoto said, walking back into the library and unceremoniously knocking everything off of one of the reading desks to spread the map out.

“Geez, Queen, make a mess, why don’t you?” Ann said.

“Please, we’re going to end up destroying this Palace, aren’t we? Why should I care about messing with it?”

“Fair point,” Ren said.

“So, let’s see what’s left for us…” Makoto mused.

“Well, let’s count ourselves lucky that Queen and Joker first arrived nearby,” Morgana said. “Looks like by cutting our way right back to here, we managed to skip half of this place.”

“Oh, neato!” Ann said.

_Neato?_ Makoto questioned in her head.

“That looks like a throne room,” Ren said, pointing at a place atop one of the towers on the map.

“And behind that looks like where the Treasure would be!” Morgana said excitedly.

“So we just need to make our way to the top of that tower?” Makoto asked. “But it looks like the path there is past that blocked door outside, and we couldn’t unlock it.” She frowned. “Mona, it should always be possible to reach the Treasure, right?”

“Yeah,” Morgana said. “Palaces may be trying their hardest to shield the source of their owners’ distortion, but no human heart is ever beyond reach. It’s always possible someone may be able to reach them.”

"I see..." Makoto said softly, staring down in thought.

“Even if that's true, this theft way sounds a lot easier and faster,” Ann said. “Let’s check that lock again!”

“We may have missed something the first time,” Ren agreed. “Queen?”

Makoto blinked, having found her attention wandering again. “Y-yes. Let’s go.” She picked up the map and led the group out of the library, not noticing the confused and concerned looks Ren and Morgana gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 1


	9. SP Consumption

_**4/15 - Friday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Kamoshida’s Palace** _

_**Days Until Ren’s Expulsion: 17** _  
_** Steal Kamoshida’s Heart ** _

“It’s a perfect fit!” Ann said as Ren slid the medal into an impression in the wall beside the blocked door.

“So it was part of a mechanism,” Makoto said as Ren pulled the chain and the gate blocking the door lowered.

Ren tested the handle and the door opened without any resistance.

“So it should be a clear path to the Treasure now, right?” Ann asked.

“Why would you say that?” Makoto sighed.

“Oh, shoot, I didn’t mean to jinx it, I just…” she sighed. “I want this to be over already.”

“I agree,” Ren said. “So let’s keep moving. Queen?”

Makoto nodded. “Stay close behind me.” She quickly, but quietly, darted through the door and down the stairs. She slowed to a stop at the bottom, noticing a door fading in and out of view. “Safe Room.”

“Oh, that’s sooner than expected,” Morgana said, the others catching up. “His Palace must not be as strong as we first thought.”

“Well, he is just a gym teacher, right?” Ann asked.

“As much control as he may have in this school, it’s still quite a step down from being an Olympic athlete,” Makoto said.

“He was in the Olympics?” Ren asked.

“Doesn’t look like it, huh?” Makoto asked, before opening the door so they could slip into the Safe Room. “Let’s rest here for a moment.”

“Yeah, you look like you could use it,” Ren said.

“I do?” Makoto asked.

“Queen, your focus has been kind of off since the library,” Morgana said. “I think you’re taxing your mind too much by handling all of these fights.”

“Oh, yeah, I haven’t used Carmen much, but I could always feel a little pressure in my head when I did,” Ann said. “Though, I thought it was just because of the whole ripping our mask off thing.”

Makoto sat down at the table, tapping her fingers against the surface. “I know it’s taxing on me, but… if I didn’t handle the Shadows as fast as I did, they’d stay up longer. And that would give them the chance to hurt you.”

“Well, that’s a valid concern,” Morgana admitted. “But I know healing spells, so-”

“That would tax you, though, wouldn’t it?” Makoto asked.

“Well, it would be split more, right?” Morgana asked. “Joker, tell her.”

“Actually, I have to admit I’d be doing the same thing in Queen’s position,” Ren said.

“Yeah, same here,” Ann agreed. “Especially after today.”

“I, well-” Morgana huffed. “Yeah, fair points. Maybe we should cut off here for today.”

“You want us to stop?” Ren asked.

“I feel fine, Mona,” Makoto said. “And the others are more than capable of continuing.”

“I just feel it might be better for us if we have some medicines on hand for future Palace raids,” Morgana said. “Something to keep us all revitalized and healthy, you know?”

“Well… I can’t deny the appeal of that,” Makoto agreed. “But until we have access to them, I don’t wish to just stand by. As we are now, we can get a lot further in.”

“Aren’t you eager to take the Treasure?” Ren asked.

Morgana tapped his foot before grinning. “Yeah… I really, really want that Treasure!”

“Then let’s keep going!” Ann said.

“Mona, I’ll admit I’m not handling today as well as I should as a leader,” Makoto said. “We did dive in here in a rush of emotions and are unprepared. But we’re learning as we go. And to give up early just because we learn one new strategy would be a foolish decision when there’s more we can learn.”

“Spoken like a true study-holic,” Ann said.

“I hear you,” Morgana said. “Okay, we’ll keep going. At least get us to the next Safe Room. Maybe further with how close these last two were to each other.”

“When you’re ready, Queen,” Ren said, adjusting his gloves.

Makoto nodded, stretching her arms as she stood up. “Let’s continue.”

~~~

_**4/15 - Friday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Ryuji walked down the stairs, heading for the exit. He had been turning the conversation he had had with Ren earlier over in his mind for the entire latter half of the day. Which, on the one hand, did keep him from stressing over the impending expulsion or Suzui’s condition. On the other hand, the only part of the conversation he was thinking about was the final word Ren said.

_Makoto._

_Why the hell is he using her given name? Are they really that close? I mean, I guess he and I started usin’ ours kinda fast, but… Did I ever really get him? Is he so desperate that he thinks he’s besties with anyone that spends a minute with him? God, why are things so-_

Ryuji’s thoughts cut off as he noticed Kamoshida standing by the main entrance, talking with a couple of first year girls.

“I know things were rough for everyone today,” Kamoshida said as if providing sympathy, though his tone sounded exactly the same as always. “But if you girls ever need someone to talk to, I’ll gladly lend an ear. Besides, sports could go a long way on college apps, right? And I am down a player now…”

“Don’t listen to him,” Ryuji spat as he approached. The first year girls gave a startled gasp, and quickly darted off.

Kamoshida glared at him. “And what do you think you’re doing, Sakamoto? Talking a big game now, as if your life isn’t about to end. Tell me, you still going to be a cocky hothead once you’re expelled and have no future?”

Ryuji said nothing, and just moved to storm past him.

“You should take a page out of Amamiya’s book,” Kamoshida said, smirking. “I can't help but notice he seemed to just up and vanish at the end of the day. Why don’t you do the same instead of loitering like this? That way I don’t have to look at you anymore.”

“Maybe I will,” Ryuji muttered. “Don’t wanna look at you, either, asshole…” He walked out of the school, trudging off towards the train station. _Geez, Ren really just up and left? He's really not doing anything after giving me that little speech today?_

~~~

_**4/15 - Friday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Kamoshida’s Palace** _

“Persona!” Ren shouted, calling Arsene. “Ravage them!” The Eiha spell tore up into the Archangel that confronted the group in Kamoshida’s cognition of the gymnasium; a chapel for worshiping him.

Ann dropped down into one of the pews, gasping for breath as the Shadow burned away. “Man… that was a rough one.”

“I’ll help you, Panther,” Morgana said in concern, hopping up beside her and giving a few castings of Dia.

“What about you two?” Ann asked.

“I should be okay,” Ren said, cracking his neck. “But who knew Kamoshida would care so much about you messing up that library desk?”

“I think the Shadow was more concerned about us opening the secret room,” Makoto said. “That, or our initial foray into the the Palace.”

“I know. I was joking."

“Oh,” Makoto frowned. “Sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“It’s fine,” Ren said. “We’re not really used to each other’s humor yet.”

As Ann stood up, more Shadows erupted out, patrolling the outer areas. “Geez, the big one wasn't enough, he needs to drop like… four more guards in here?”

“Well, if he’s putting himself up for worship like this, he obviously thinks highly of himself,” Ren said.

“I’d hate to see a Palace based entirely on a self-worshiping religious type,” Makoto sighed. “At least this chapel is just somewhat typical behavior of a despot.”

“Already thinking ahead to potential future Palaces?” Morgana asked. “We haven’t even finished this one off yet.”

“Ah, no, that’s not what I…” Makoto trailed off and shook her head. “Regardless, we should take cover and think of a plan. I don’t see any way forward down here.”

“The map makes me think the exits are on the upper balconies,” Ren said.

“Then we’ll need a way up there,” Makoto mused.

“If there’s any way up, it would be on the right side of the room,” Morgana said. “The left side is completely beneath the balcony, after all.”

“Great, the side with more guards,” Ann sighed.

“I thought you’d love to be working out aggression on the Shadows,” Ren said.

“Not when they can fight back as well as that last one,” Ann said.

“Agreed,” Makoto said. “But I don’t think we’ll need to worry about that with these ones. We should be able to avoid them and, if not, handle them with far more ease. Let’s get going.”

True to Makoto’s theory, the Shadow that did notice them as they climbed a set of boxes to the second floor went down easily enough to their gunfire and Agi skills, and they were able to traverse the architecture and decor to reach both a treasure chest and an unlocked door that led onwards.

“Great, I don’t have to look at that creepy statue anymore,” Ann said as they left the chapel to enter another hallway.

“The map says if we follow this hallway until it branches and take the left path, we should find stairs to the tower,” Ren said, taking it from Makoto to check.

“Ah, we’re definitely getting closer,” Morgana said, twitching a little. “I can feel the Treasure…”

“You’re enjoying this a bit too much,” Makoto frowned.

“Hey, you said you were willing to act as a thief,” Morgana said.

“To stop Kamoshida,” Makoto said, an exasperated tone to her voice.

“You’re the most terrifying when we’re holding the Shadows up, though!” Morgana pouted.

“That’s-!”

“Okay, okay, let’s not argue,” Ann said, interrupting Makoto’s retort.

“The sooner we move through the better,” Ren agreed.

“Yes, you’re right,” Makoto nodded. She checked around the corner and waved the group on upon seeing it was clear. As they moved forward and started their trek up the stairs, she find her thoughts straying again. _Mona is right, though… I do rather enjoy holding up and killing these Shadows. What does that say about me?_

~~~

_**4/15 - Friday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Public Prosecutors’ Office** _

“Sae-san?” a polite voice asked from the door to Sae Niijima’s office.

“Akechi-kun?” Sae looked up from her phone to see the young detective smiling at her. “What is it?”

“Oh, I was just on my way out for the night,” he said. “Had some evidence to drop off for a case I assisted with. Remember that jewelry store robbery from last month?”

“I do,” Sae said. “The culprit had suffered a mental shutdown, didn’t he?”

Akechi’s smile dropped. “Yes, apprehending a defenseless man from the hospital was not how I’d hoped that case would end.”

“I doubt any would,” Sae said. “So why deliver evidence for it now?”

“I was looking it over again and developed a theory that there may have been an accomplice in the security guards at the store,” Akechi explained. “The case prosecutor agreed and asked to look the evidence over.”

“I see,” Sae said, complete disinterest in her voice as she returned her gaze to her cell phone.

“I’m going to guess you aren’t too busy?” Akechi asked.

“Not at the moment,” Sae said, rubbing her forehead as she glanced at her laptop, where she had been reviewing a document that mentioned a term she felt might be significant; cognitive psience. “I feel as if I’ve made some headway into my investigation, but staring at this computer screen is starting to get to me.”

“Oh, is that so?” Akechi asked with a slight chuckle. “Maybe you could use a break, then? Perhaps we could grab some sushi or…?”

“Are you unable to afford your own dinners?” Sae asked, closing her eyes in exasperation. "It hasn't even been a week since last time."

“Ah, it’s not that I intend to mooch off of you!” Akechi said, raising his hands in mock panic. “I just thought it would be nice if we didn’t have to eat alone.”

Sae looked down at her phone at those words, at the one-sided text conversation she had been observing for the past few minutes.

> **Sae** : I need a break. And I know you don’t like eating alone all the time.
> 
> **Sae** : Would you like me to treat you to a restaurant tonight?
> 
> **Sae** : I could also bring home takeout if you’d prefer we save a restaurant for your birthday.
> 
> **Sae** : Makoto? Respond.

She let out a sigh, and began packing her things and shutting down her laptop. “Very well. Nothing too expensive, though.”

“Of course not,” Akechi said, smiling.

~~~

_**4/15 - Friday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Kamoshida’s Palace** _

“Ow…” Ren groaned as they jumped through the window higher up on the tower and into what appeared to be a storage room, or perhaps part of the watch tower. Makoto was too tired at this point to care.

“I’m sorry,” Ann mumbled, sitting down on the floor to rub her leg.

“It’s not your fault, Panther,” Morgana said. “We couldn’t have known there would be that many Shadows out there.”

“Is your ankle okay?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, I just tripped on that box back there,” Ann said. “What about you, Queen?”

“You really strained yourself in that last fight,” Morgana said.

Makoto nodded, sitting down as well. “I do feel completely worn out…” Most of the Shadows that confronted them on the roof were, while not as powerful as the Archangel was, much stronger than everything they’ve fought thus far. While they were weak to her recently acquired Silky’s Bufu spell, they were accompanied by Pixies that kept her from finishing them quickly.

“There’s just a couple of rooms to the next Safe Room,” Ren said. Makoto noticed that his gaze was unfocused as well. Understandable, since he and Arsene were the ones that had to take care of the Pixies for her. “Let’s just get there and leave.”

“Never again,” Makoto said, pulling herself up. “Never again will we dive blindly in like this.”

“Yeah, I was about to say the same,” Morgana said, casting a Media spell. “I’m at my limit for magic, too.”

“But we’re almost there now, right?” Ann asked.

“We should be,” Makoto said, opening the door. The room on the other side had a bunch of holes, unknown particles flaking out of it, and chunks of the tile and stone levitating. “...um…”

“I see it, too,” Ren assured her.

“The distortion is getting pretty strong,” Morgana mused. “This confirms we’re on the right path to the Treasure!”

“This is normal for Palaces?” Makoto asked.

“It is for people who don’t have a more solid grasp on their distortions, yeah,” Morgana nodded. “I’m sure there’s people out there without this mess near their Treasure, though.”

“They’d have to be pretty twisted, huh?” Ann asked, frowning. 

“What do you mean?” Ren asked, as they cautiously began trekking through the increasing distortion of the Palace.

“Well, I mean, Palaces are because their view is all distorted or something, right?” Ann asked. “But if they have more control over that and still have a Palace?”

“I think I see what you’re saying,” Makoto frowned. “Knowing that they're twisted, but embracing it. But that’s just speculation. And my focus isn’t there enough to think about it.”

“Yeah, I was sort of just talking to talk,” Ann said, giving an awkward laugh.

The most immediate door towards the Safe Room was locked, so they started heading down the hall. They immediately stopped at seeing a set of statues of women lining the room. Of course, the only parts of a woman these statues showed was the breasts and butts, the structure set up so they were sticking both out in a way nobody actually does.

“We’re definitely in the most twisted part of his heart,” Makoto said quietly.

“I feel sick,” Ann mumbled.

Ren said nothing, turning to open a side room the map showed. He stopped in the now open doorway. “...well, there’s more of them in here, so, I wouldn’t look if you don’t want to see.”

“There’s a room just of these statues?” Morgana asked.

“Actually, it looks like it might be an elevator.”

“An elevator?” Makoto asked, walking over and looking into the room. “...let’s see where it goes.”

“Um, weren’t we going to the Safe Room?” Ann asked.

“First sign of trouble, we’ll return to the elevator to do just that,” Makoto said. “But the map we have doesn’t show any signs of an elevator, so it’s left me curious.”

“I have to agree,” Morgana said. “My phantom thief instincts are telling me something.”

“I see,” Makoto said slowly. She proceeded to step onto the elevator, Morgana following.

“Joker, Panther? Are you coming along?” Morgana asked.

“...yeah,” Ren relented, following.

“I mean… I guess it can’t hurt,” Ann said, cautiously following.

Makoto took a breath, trying to stabilize herself, and pulled the lever, the elevator slowly lowering them down. After a few minutes, it stopped, a short staircase leading down in front of them.

“Okay, this is kind of weird,” Ann said as they walked down to find themselves in a small hallway. "Why would it bring us here? Wherever here is."

Ren glanced around the corner. “Looks like another elevator might show up over there? It’s not there now, though.”

Makoto was preoccupied with the longer hallway that stretched away from the elevators, staring at the painting of Kamoshida surrounded by roses and sparkles that marked the apparent end.

“Queen, why are you staring at that?” Ann asked.

“Okay, I’m thinking it’s definitely time to make our escape,” Morgana said. “We’re all far too tired to stay focused.”

“I am focused,” Makoto said quietly, walking down the hall. She gently poked the painting as if making sure it was safe before brutally punching it. Instead of breaking, it swiveled on a stuck point in the middle, revealing the entrance hall behind it. “...a secret passageway.”

“Are you kidding?” Ann frowned. “We could have just reached the tower from here?”

“I wouldn’t have chanced it earlier,” Makoto said. “Besides, we had no idea it was here or where it would lead.”

“Neither of the elevators would have been there, too,” Ren said. “But maybe this is how Kamoshida’s Shadow gets around here so quickly.”

“Ah, castles with secret passages!” Morgana said happily. “Such a cool aesthetic, right?”

“If it wasn’t Kamoshida’s castle?” Ann asked. She managed a small smile. “Yeah, it is kinda cool, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Makoto said, hopping down into the entrance hall. “...hey, can we just leave from here? We have a shortcut back…”

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Ren said. “Before we pass out.”

“I’m good to leave,” Ann said. “Mona?”

Morgana stared at the painting before nodding. “Yeah, let’s do it. The incident on the roof boosted the security a bit too, so the Palace could use some time to cool down.”

“Then let’s go and convene at the vending machines in reality,” Makoto said, leading the way to their window exit.

~~~

_**4/15 - Friday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“I’m so exhausted…” Makoto mumbled as Ren passed her a soda.

“It feels like the incident with Shiho was days ago now,” Ann said.

“Morgana, you really think medicines will help with this?” Makoto asked.

“That, and maybe not using our Personas so liberally,” Morgana said, stretching.

“I don’t really get how,” Ann said. “Unless it’s like one of those capsules people take to stay awake?”

“The effects of the Metaverse probably changes how it works,” Ren said. He took out the model handgun. “This is definitely a toy again, after all.”

“Then we’ll make obtaining medicine our priority,” Makoto said, forcing herself to stand up. “We should make sure we’re stocked for next time. Use the pain we were met with today to learn better for the future.”

“That sounds rather... hardcore, Makoto,” Ann said uneasily.

“Oh, I trained in martial arts,” Makoto said. “My instructor said something similar once. ...admittedly, it was for stretching wrong, but…”

“We get it,” Ren said. He took out his phone. “I should really get home. I’ll see you later, everyone.”

“See ya!” Ann said as Ren picked Morgana up and walked off to the station. “How about you, Makoto? You used your Persona the most. Need me to walk you to the station?”

“I should be okay…” Makoto said, trailing off as she looked at her phone. “...Sis was trying to reach me.”

“Oh, geez,” Ann frowned. “Did she hear the news about the suicide attempt? She's not panicking about you not answering, right?”

“It doesn’t appear that way,” Makoto mumbled, skimming the messages. “But… I shouldn’t keep her waiting. I’m going to go home now.”

“...alright,” Ann said. “Um… see ya later, Makoto.”

“Get home safely, Ann,” Makoto said, managing a small smile before heading off to the station.

Ann stared after her for a moment, before closing her eyes. Now that she was relaxing, the sight of Shiho falling from the rooftop, the view of her bent limbs in the courtyard, was playing through her mind again. She choked back a sob, wiping her eyes, before making her way home as well.

~~~

_**4/15 - Friday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

Sojiro looked over from the TV, where a news interview with some politician was being broadcast, to see Ren stagger in. “You’re finally home, huh? You look terrible.”

“Are you ill?” a customer in a booth, a woman dressed like a punk rocker, asked him.

“Oh, uh, no,” Ren said, staring at her in surprise.

She stared back for a moment, giving off the impression she was daring him to look away first. Sojiro soon ended the impromptu staring contest by chastising Ren.

“Don’t stare at my customers.”

Ren looked away, a slight scowl on his face.

“Thanks for the coffee,” the woman said, standing up. “I left the money on the table.”

“Thank you for stopping by,” Sojiro said as the woman left.

“Who was that?” Ren asked.

“Dr. Takemi. She runs the local clinic. Why? You have a crush on her?”

“...no,” Ren said. “Just curious.”

“Geez, you’re in a mood tonight,” Sojiro grumbled. “You sure you don’t feel sick?”

“I’m sure,” Ren said. “...was she really a doctor, though? Didn’t look like one.”

“Well, she already has a shady reputation,” Sojiro said. “Guess she decided to dress the part.”

“A shady doctor?” Morgana asked from Ren's bag. “Ooh… lucky us!”

Ren said nothing, but did glance back in surprise.

“Now, why don’t you answer one of my questions?” Sojiro asked, grabbing his attention. “What’s bugging you?”

Ren paused. “...a student tried to kill herself today.”

Sojiro’s eyes immediately widened. “My god… Is she alright?”

“She’s in the hospital,” Ren said. “Ann- I mean, one of my classmates knew her, so it… sort of hit me hard, too. I was talking with the Student Council President about it.”

Sojiro frowned. “...here, why don’t you put the cat upstairs and have some coffee? You look like you could use a pick-me-up.”

Ren blinked in surprise. “Oh… um, thanks, Sakura-san.”

“Don’t mention it, kid,” Sojiro said, grabbing Takemi’s payment from the counter as Ren made his way up into his room.

He set his school bag down, staring at Morgana as he hopped onto the bed. “...what should I do?”

“This is your chance to win him over a little more, so go for it,” Morgana said. “We’ll tell Makoto and Lady Ann about that clinic tomorrow.”

Ren nodded, taking off his school blazer before heading back down to the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 1


	10. Medications and Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trivia: The names I chose for the other members of Shujin's Student Council came from another fanfic I wrote but never posted.

_**4/16 - Saturday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shibuya Station** _

_**Days Until Ren’s Expulsion: 16** _  
_** Steal Kamoshida’s Heart ** _

Makoto stood on the platform, waiting for the train as usual. She had been too tired to stay up until her sister got home, and Sae hadn’t ever answered her apology texts. Judging by the note she was left this morning, Sae didn’t seem particularly angry with her over missing her texts, but at the same time, it felt like this would probably become fodder for a later argument.

“Niijima-san!” a frazzled girl’s voice called out to her.

Makoto turned around to see one of her fellow Student Council Members and fellow third-year student, Secretary Kyoko Suzuki, rush up to her, pausing to catch her breath.

“Oh, Suzuki-san…” Makoto said softly. It was odd, with how similarly pronounced Suzuki and Suzui’s names were, to say it out loud after yesterday.

“Geez, Honda-kun was looking all over for you yesterday,” Suzuki said. “Where did you vanish to? You weren’t in the library.”

“Oh, I… I was rather upset yesterday, so I left early,” Makoto said. _At least only half of that was a lie._

“I guess that makes sense,” Suzuki sighed. “It was… really painful to see a kohai do something like that. And our names were so similar that a few of my classmates thought it was me. So seeing me after lunch caused them to scream. Gave me a headache.”

“Ah, sorry that happened to you,” Makoto said.

Suzuki gave a shrug. “So, yesterday aside, what have you been up to all week? I didn’t see you in the library for the last few days, either.”

“Oh, I’ve just been… busy,” Makoto said.

“With the transfer student?” Suzuki asked. "What's his name... Amano?"

"Y-you mean Amamiya-kun?" Makoto stuttered. “Wh-what do you mean, was I busy with him?”

“Well, I mean, he has an assault record. Did you not hear that?”

“N-no, I’m aware he has a record,” Makoto said. "I'm not sure what that has to do with my schedule, though."

“Thought maybe you were thinking of ways to protect the students or something,” Suzuki shrugged. “At least, I remember hearing a rumor you were trying to get him expelled.” She snapped her fingers. “Oh, before I forget! The reason Honda-kun was looking for you.”

“Oh, yes?” Makoto asked.

“Well, rather than wait until Tuesday, given both Amamiya's record and Suzui-san’s attempted suicide causing such a stir around Shujin, should we hold a meeting today?”

“Oh, um…” Makoto frowned. _I can’t imagine they found a lead on medicine yet, but just in case…_ “Sorry, I’m busy this afternoon. We can wait. I could use the time to get my thoughts on the subject in order, too.”

“Alright,” Suzuki shrugged. “You’re the President, after all, Niijima-san.”

Makoto nodded, turning forward as the train pulled into the station.

~~~

_**4/16 - Saturday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Did you hear a group of second-years are going to be expelled?”

“Sakamoto, Mishima, and Amamiya, right?”

“I get those two delinquents, but Mishima, too?”

“I heard they bullied him into helping them attack Kamoshida-sensei.”

“Good riddance, I say. Can’t wait until they’re out of this school.”

“I know I’ll breathe a lot easier with Amamiya gone.”

Makoto forced herself to stay quiet as she took her seat in her homeroom. _Already, Suzui-san’s suicide attempt is forgotten? Is this Kamoshida’s doing? Leaking that he plans to expel Ren-kun so he can-_

“Settle down,” her homeroom teacher said as he stepped inside, putting an end to both Makoto’s building rage and the rumor mill’s movement. “Good, everyone seems to be here, today. Niijima-san, can you handle roll call?”

“Yes, sir,” Makoto said, standing up. _I’ll make sure Kamoshida suffers for this._ "Please stand when I call your name."

~~~

_**4/16 - Saturday** _  
_**Lunchtime** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“I’m surprised Amamiya is still showing up.”

“He’s getting expelled in a few weeks, right?”

“Same with Mishima, I heard. You’d think they’d just stop coming in.”

Mishima looked down, looking even more miserable than he usually looked.

Ren, meanwhile, kept his gaze focused solely outside. At least, until Ann turned around to talk to him.

“Hey, do you wanna get outta here? We could go eat in the courtyard or maybe text Makoto to get into the Student Council Room.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Morgana said quietly from within Ren’s desk. “Get away from these rumors before you really snap.”

Ren gave an annoyed sigh at Morgana’s words.

“Mona, stop phrasing things so badly,” Ann said quietly. “Well, Ren?”

“Yeah, let’s go eat in the courtyard,” Ren said, carefully slipping Morgana into his bag and standing up. “I could use fresh air with lunch.”

Ann started packing as well, pausing to glance at Mishima, who hadn’t moved to even eat. “...Should we ask Mishima to come with us?”

“I’d rather not,” Ren said. “Don’t feel like hanging out with the person who leaked my record.”

Ann blinked in surprise as Ren left. “...wait, what?!” She didn’t notice all the other students that remained in the room giving her an odd look at her outburst, and instead chased Ren out of the classroom.

~~~

_**4/16 - Saturday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

As soon as class ended, Makoto left her desk and rushed up the stairs to the Student Council Room. As soon as she did, she tossed her bag onto the couch and slammed her hands on the table.

“Geez, Makoto, chill out,” Ann said.

“Oh, A-Ann… Ren-kun,” Makoto stuttered, blushing as she turned to see her friends enter the room. “S-sorry… I’ve been suppressing my temper all day.”

“Tell me about it,” Ren said.

“We just couldn’t catch a break about Ren’s expulsion all day,” Ann complained.

Makoto frowned, leaning back against the desks slightly. “I’m so sorry you had to deal with that.”

“I’m surprised it spread so quickly, since Kamoshida only threatened it yesterday,” Morgana said.

“Well, thanks to Mishima, everyone knew my record before I even got here, so…” Ren shrugged. “Not to surprising the rumors spread that fast.”

“Mishima?” Makoto repeated.

“You know him, right?” Ann asked. “He’s in the same class as me and Ren, was on the volleyball team…”

“He was there yesterday when Ryuji chewed you out,” Morgana added.

“Oh, yes,” Makoto said. She paused, processing what Ren said. “...Mishima leaked your record?”

“Kamoshida forced him to, apparently,” Ren said.

“...I see,” Makoto said, taking a few breaths. _Of course he made a student post it. It was on the student message boards, after all. Why didn’t I connect those dots earlier? But… if I did, would I have indulged Ren-kun’s story? Would I have even ended up in the Palace? No, I should focus more on how to handle such a breach in a student's privacy..._

“Makoto?” Ren said softly, grabbing her attention.

“Um, yes, Ren-kun?”

“It’s okay. You don’t need to go after him if you were planning it.”

“Ah, that wasn’t actually what I was...” Makoto trailed off, having locked eyes with Ren’s. _They’re so… calming to look at. Ah, I shouldn’t think that about my friend!_ “Um… if you’re sure, Ren-kun. A-anyway, has anyone made headway on medicines that could help in the Metaverse?”

“Oh, we have a lead!” Morgana said excitedly.

“Oh, wow, that was fast,” Ann said. “I didn’t really expect us to need stuff done that quickly.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Lady Ann,” Morgana said in an attempt at a charming voice. “It was pure chance that Ren and I-”

“We were going to look into it today,” Ren interrupted. “Makoto, did you want to tag along?”

“Huh?” Makoto blinked in surprise at the offer. “Oh, um, I suppose I should… I did check out the airsoft shop with Ann, after all.”

“Cool,” Ren said, giving a small smile.

“Um, should I do anything?” Ann asked.

“You can look into medicines and supplies yourself, in case this falls through, if you want,” Makoto suggested. “Otherwise…”

“...I think I’ll spend today with Shiho,” Ann said quietly. “I… I feel like I need that.”

“You do need time to adjust and feel, yeah,” Ren said.

Makoto looked down and nodded. “Go to Suzui, Ann. And tell her we’re fighting for her.”

“I will,” Ann said, nodding and giving a smile. “Good luck with your lead, you three!”

“Thanks,” Ren said.

“We’ll text later,” Makoto said. “See you.”

Ann nodded, and ran out of the room.

“So…” Makoto clapped her hands together as she straightened up and went to grab her bag. “You and Morgana know where we’re going, so lead the way.”

~~~

_**4/16 - Saturday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Yongen-Jaya Backstreets** _

"Yongen-Jaya," the announcement rang as they debarked the train. "This is Yongen-Jaya."

“Yongen-Jaya…” Makoto echoed.

“Something wrong?” Ren asked.

“Ah, no, it’s just… I’ve never been to Yongen before.”

“Me neither, until last week,” Ren said. He frowned as they began making their way up from the station. “It’s hard to believe it’s only been one week so far…”

“A lot has happened,” Makoto agreed. She paused. “Five days ago, I didn’t even know you as anything other than a transfer student.”

“With a criminal record,” Morgana added.

“I’d rather not vocalize that part,” Makoto said.

“Alright,” Ren frowned as they walked forward. “I’ve only really explored this place my first day, but I think I remember the clinic being a left from here.”

Makoto paused in examining a second-hand shop to glance at him. “Say… this neighborhood wouldn’t happen to be where you live, is it?”

“Well, yeah, that’s how we heard of this doctor,” Morgana said.

Makoto followed them around the corner to find a sign on a rather rundown looking building advertising the Takemi Medical Clinic. Across from them was a boarded up movie theater.

“...you’re bringing me to a back alley doctor,” Makoto finally realized, letting out a drawn out sigh. “Oh my god, what is happening with my life?” _Is this what Igor meant by rehabilitation? Turn myself into some delinquent or criminal?_

“Makoto?” Ren frowned. “Hey, if you’re uncomfortable, we can try something else.”

“Where else would we try, though?” Morgana asked. “Besides, the chief seems to be cool with her.”

“Who?” Makoto asked.

“That’s what he calls my guardian,” Ren said.

“...well, if your guardian trusts her,” Makoto said, straightening up. “It might not be as bad as the outside makes it look…”

Ren gave an awkward smile as Makoto led them inside. Contrary to the dirty and graffitied outside, the interior was actually fairly clean. The chairs in the waiting room were organized, albeit also empty, and the floor shined as if it was cleaned recently.

Behind the reception window was a bored-looking woman wearing a white lab coat. Ren frowned at noticing that even on the job she still wore punk-ish clothes. He and Morgana both gave Makoto a nervous look, but she didn’t seem overly phased. At the very least, she wasn’t letting her surprise show on her face.

“Um, excuse me?”

“What is it?” Takemi looked up at the two. She briefly looked over their school uniforms. “You both just get out of school?”

“Um, yes,” Makoto said. She looked around awkwardly. “Uh, this is your clinic, right?”

“It is.”

“I see,” Makoto nodded. _Okay… It’s not like you’re asking for drugs. Just some medicines to help stay focused, right?_ “I, uh, was hoping to ask-”

“You’re looking for condoms, right?” Takemi asked. “No need to be so nervous about it.”

“Wh-wh-what?!” Makoto gasped, stuttering. “N-n-no, that’s not-! I-I mean, we, we were h-hoping…”

“Okay, I think you need to tag in here, Ren,” Morgana said softly.

Ren swallowed, hoping his face didn’t show even a fraction of the embarrassment Makoto was now displaying, and approached. “Uh, we aren’t a couple.”

“Oh, is that right?” Takemi asked. “Well, I suppose bringing your date to my clinic would have been a stupid idea. So, what are you here for, then?”

“Well, we both have... exams, and are having difficulty staying focused on the studies and… stuff,” Ren said, clearly just making it up as he goes.

“I see… college entrance exams, you mean?”

Makoto decided to assist with the lie, but was only able to nod.

“Sure, I have something that could help you stay focused,” Takemi said. “All my medications are originals here, so finding just what you need shouldn’t be tough.”

“Originals?” Makoto repeated, the potential illegal activity managing to bring her down from her flustered state.

“I have a license for them, so it’s not a big deal.” Takemi stood up from her chair and led them both into the exam room. She brought out some basic capsules for them and soon sent the two on their way.

Makoto paused on the way out. “Um… by the way, I’m not from this area myself. Would it be okay if I asked my friend to pick these up for me, or-”

“It’s not like they're a prescription,” Takemi said. “Whatever.”

“Ah, thanks,” Makoto said, putting her purchase into her bag. As she and Ren started to leave, a man walked in, almost knocking Makoto over. “Ah, excuse me.”

The man nodded at her, but didn’t apologize or say excuse me back. He instead glared at Takemi. “May I have a word with you?”

“...you kids were leaving, right?” Takemi asked.

Makoto and Ren both nodded, heading out the door. Morgana shifted around a bit, hopping out to stay behind and listen in.

“Morgana!” Makoto snapped in a whisper. “Get back here!”

“I’ll catch up later!” Morgana hissed back. "This could be important!"

Makoto tried to retort, but Ren just shook his head and they walked back out into the alleyway. While she waited for Ren to put the medications he bought away, she glanced around. There was a grocery store nearby, and a few people and kids milling about, but as far as she could tell, Ren and her were the only high school students in the area.

“So, that was something, huh?” Ren asked.

“For how embarrassing that was, these had better work,” Makoto said, glancing at her school bag. “Do we really look like a couple?”

“I think people just make assumptions,” Ren said. “Boy and girl hanging out alone together, obviously they’re dating. That kind of thing.”

“Ah, I’ve never really spent time alone with a friend before this week, so I wouldn’t know,” Makoto said. “Though I suppose it does happen in media enough…”

“Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting,” Morgana said, walking back to them.

“Was there a reason you had to listen in on those two?” Makoto asked.

“Well, I got some good information,” Morgana smiled, climbing back into Ren’s bag.

“Care to share?” Ren asked.

“Let’s just say for now that we’re very lucky to have stumbled across this doctor,” Morgana said.

“Care to share more details?” Makoto asked.

“...the guy was complaining to her for hiding some sort of miracle cure or something,” Morgana said. “A medicine that strong sounded perfect for our operations, so…”

“I already feel this is shady enough, even if we are buying this legally,” Makoto frowned.

“It does seem like it might be a risk, yeah,” Ren frowned. He paused at seeing Morgana looking let down. “...but I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Really?” Morgana asked, looking somewhat happy.

“Ren-kun?” Makoto asked. “What are you thinking of?”

“It’s nothing,” he said. “Just something to keep in mind.”

“Ren-kun, I don’t want you doing anything illegal that could jeopardize your probation,” Makoto said.

“Hey, I’m not trying to get him arrested, either,” Morgana said. “I just want us to be as prepared as we can be in the Metaverse!”

“Yeah, I just said it as a precautionary thing,” Ren said. “In case we do decide to keep handling Palaces, keep the potential for better medicine in mind.”

Makoto bit her lip. “...well, I suppose that’s fair. But this could always end up being a one-time thing for us.”

“What?!” Morgana gasped, sounding outraged. “But, why? You have Personas! You have an app built for entering the Metaverse! This is the perfect opportunity!”

“Opportunity?” Makoto repeated. “You mentioned something like that before. How we fit into your ‘plan’. Morgana, I want to believe in you, but are you just using us?”

“Ah, no, of course not!” Morgana said. “I… look, um, how can I explain this?”

“I’d suggest just saying what you meant by plan,” Ren said.

Morgana sighed. “Fine, yeah… I want you guys to help me dive into the depths of the Metaverse. Not only so I can get my original body back, but so I can… remember.”

“Remember?” Ren repeated.

“The Metaverse didn’t just turn me into a cat,” Morgana said. “It also stole my memories.”

"Oh..." Makoto hesitated, before reaching over to gently scratch Morgana’s chin. “I’m… sorry to hear that. And if making you recall that was painful.”

“It’s no big deal,” he said. “I don't mind sharing, I guess. I mean, with how proper you are, Makoto, I gotta realize you aren’t really for me being cryptic all the time.”

“Well... how about we make a deal, then?” Makoto suggested. “You be more forthcoming, and we’ll help you with the Metaverse.”

“Both of you?” Morgana asked.

“If Ren-kun wishes, of course.”

Ren nodded, before letting out a small laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Makoto asked, both she and Morgana looking over at him.

“My senpai just asked to make a deal with my cat,” Ren said. “Even if I know the truth, the mental image…”

Makoto blushed, but managed to giggle as well. “I… suppose someone negotiating with a cat is a funny thing to picture.” She briefly had a mental image of her sister negotiating with a cat pop into her head, and her giggling got worse. “Ah, now I can’t unsee that!”

“I admit the idea is funny,” Morgana huffed. “But you’re all forgetting something. I. Am. Not. A cat!”

“I know, sorry,” Ren said.

“Y-yes, I do apologize, Morgana,” Makoto said, catching her breath.

“...apology accepted, Queen,” Morgana said, getting that sly cat smirk on his face again. “And I accept your deal, too.” As soon as he said that, a voice echoed in Makoto’s head again.

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Magician** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### MAGICIAN CONFIDANT: RANK 1

Makoto looked over and saw some of the passersby glancing at them. “Uh, perhaps we shouldn’t loiter in front of the clinic here…”

“It’s not too late,” Ren said, checking his phone. “And there’s no school tomorrow, too. Want to drop by my guardian’s cafe?”

“Ooh, Makoto, you should!” Morgana said. “I can’t eat it, but the curry and coffee smells so good!”

“It was really tasty,” Ren said as they began walking away from the clinic. “He made some for me last night after I got back.”

“Well… that is tempting,” Makoto admitted. “But I probably should get home early. I think Sis might be mad at me for missing her messages last night, and I should try and make up for it before next weekend.”

“Why then in particular?” Morgana asked.

“It’s my 18th birthday,” Makoto said offhandedly.

“...it is?” Ren asked.

“Mhm,” Makoto nodded. “Anyway, I’ll message you and Ann after dinner tonight, alright?”

“Uh, yeah,” Ren said. “See ya, Makoto.”

“See you,” Makoto replied, giving a small smile, before heading off to the station.

“Her birthday, huh?” Ren frowned.

“You wanna get her a present or something?” Morgana asked. “It doesn’t seem like she’d be used to that sort of thing.”

“I’ll think about it,” Ren said, heading back towards Leblanc. “It’d probably be weird of me to give her something, though. We didn't meet that long ago.”

“If you say so,” Morgana said, before retreating back into Ren’s bag.

~~~

_**4/16 - Saturday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

Makoto poked at her food, not eating much. _Did I speak too soon? I already agreed to continue exploring Palaces before we’ve even handled Kamoshida._

“Makoto?” Sae asked from across the table. “You’re not eating.”

“Ah, sorry,” Makoto said, taking a small bite.

“Do you feel sick?” Sae asked. “You went to bed rather early last night, after all.”

“Oh, um, no,” Makoto said. “I’m just thinking about… it’s not important.”

“If it’s not important, don’t dwell on it,” Sae said. She paused, taking a sip of broth. When she spoke again, it was about a different subject. “...I won’t be home next Saturday.”

“You won’t?” Makoto asked, looking up.

“I’m sorry,” Sae said. “Work came up. Did you hear about the psychotic breakdown that happened earlier today?”

“No, I didn’t,” Makoto frowned.

“A prosecutor, one of my younger coworkers, in fact, suddenly snapped and attempted to attack people on the bus to work this morning.”

“Is everyone okay?” Makoto asked nervously. “He didn’t manage to-”

“Thankfully nobody died,” Sae said. “However, as psychotic breakdowns are something I’m looking into, his case and previous workload has fallen to me.”

“Oh…” Makoto frowned. “I understand why you’d be prosecuting him, but… why do you need to handle his old cases as well?”

“It was what the Director said,” Sae replied. “Whoever wanted to sentence him should also handle his cases. That’s all it is. I accepted because handling this could lead to a raise. And you know we’re tight on money this year.”

“...I know,” Makoto nodded. She remembered the disappointment of having to sell the family car right after Makoto earned her license, but Sae was right that public transportation was cheaper.

“I know this is probably disappointing to you,” Sae said. “...but perhaps we could make up for that on the 24th?”

“The 24th?” Makoto repeated.

“It would only be a day late, after all,” Sae said. She gave Makoto a smile. “How about it? We could go see a movie together.”

Makoto felt her eyes tear up a little and returned her sister’s smile. “That sounds great. Thank you, Sis.”

Sae nodded, and let her smile drop.

Makoto’s smile dropped as well, and they proceeded to eat dinner quietly for a moment. Finding it to be getting uncomfortable, Makoto broke the silence. “Did you know the man you’re now prosecuting?”

“I’ve seen him around before,” Sae said. “Not well enough to say any of those cliches about how he’d never do something like that.”

Makoto nodded. She started to return to her food when Sae spoke again.

“Still, it’s his response in interrogation that bothers me,” Sae said. “It’s normal for psychotic breakdown victims to act like they have no memory of what they’ve done, but when I informed him of who was hurt, he broke down crying.”

“...maybe it was regret?”

“If he was soft enough to feel such regret, I can’t imagine him brandishing a knife at people in the first place.” Sae put a hand to her chin in thought as she sat back. “It’s as if he, and every psychotic breakdown victim, assuming their memory lapse isn't all an act, are doing a complete 180 in personality.”

“A 180 in personality?” Makoto repeated.

“Ah, don’t mind me,” Sae said. “I was just musing to myself. You should focus on your school work instead of my job. I’m sorry I mentioned it.”

“Ah, r-right,” Makoto stuttered. “Um… if you’re done eating, I’ll do the dishes.”

“You aren’t going to finish?” Sae asked.

“I’ll save it for tomorrow,” Makoto said.

“...alright,” Sae said. “Just remember to eat properly.”

“I will,” Makoto nodded, gathering her and her sister’s plates and carrying them to the kitchen. She let herself process her thoughts as she put her leftovers away and scrubbed their dishes. _A complete change in personality. Why didn’t I make that connection before? Isn’t that exactly like the change of heart that Morgana described? Wouldn’t forcing Kamoshida to atone for his crimes and feel guilt be similar to this?_

She shook her head, drying the dishes off as she put them away. _No, it’s the opposite. We’re forcing him to repent for crimes, not commit them. But… we’d be stealing his desires. If he doesn’t desire anything anymore, wouldn’t that make it similar to mental shutdown? Mental shutdown victims just stop caring for themselves, after all..._

She quickly made her way to her bedroom, taking out her phone. She’d just ask about it directly.

> **Makoto** : Good evening.
> 
> **Ann** : Hey. Dinner with your sister go okay?
> 
> **Makoto** : Yes, for the most part. Though it left me wishing to ask something.
> 
> **Ren** : I want to ask something, too.
> 
> **Ren** : Ann, how was Suzui?

Makoto felt a twist of guilt run through her. It was a feeling she’d had too often this past week. She hoped it would stop soon, rather than her getting used to it. _Why didn’t I think to ask that? That would have been the polite thing to do._

> **Ann** : Oh, yeah, she’s doing fine.
> 
> **Ann** : Well, no, that’s a lie. She’s still asleep.
> 
> **Ann** : But she’s stable and stuff, so it sounds like she might recover?
> 
> **Ren** : Well, that’s a relief.
> 
> **Makoto** : Yes. I do hope she wakes up soon.
> 
> **Ann** : Thanks, you two!
> 
> **Ann** : So what did you want to ask, Makoto?
> 
> **Ren** : Yeah, your sister reminded you of it?

Makoto froze, her finger hovering over her phone. _What should I say? I feel like asking now would be self-centered..._

> **Ren** : Makoto?
> 
> **Makoto** : Ah, sorry. I was thinking things over.
> 
> **Makoto** : It might be better to ask the team in person.
> 
> **Ann** : Alright. Though now I’m going to be curious until tomorrow.
> 
> **Makoto** : Monday, actually.
> 
> **Makoto** : I have to study tomorrow, as well as prepare for a Student Council meeting.
> 
> **Makoto** : Are you okay with waiting until then?
> 
> **Ren** : I can wait.
> 
> **Ann** : Me too. I kind of forget you have a lot on your plate, Makoto.
> 
> **Ann** : Guess I’ll accept that modeling gig tomorrow, then.
> 
> **Ann** : What about you, Ren? Things to do tomorrow?
> 
> **Ren** : I’m sure I’ll find something.
> 
> **Ren** : Maybe a part-time job? Medicine was pricey.
> 
> **Ann** : Oh, yeah, that went well, then?
> 
> **Ren** : It seems to have.
> 
> **Makoto** : I’ll speak with you all after school on Monday, then.
> 
> **Ren** : See you Monday.
> 
> **Ann** : See ya! 

With the conversation apparently over, Makoto set her phone on her nightstand, and grabbed her Buchimaru plushie. “Tell me I’m just overthinking things. Tell me I can trust my first ever friends and that we aren’t about to make a mistake.”

Her plushie was silent, as inanimate objects typically are.

“...I don’t think we’re wrong,” Makoto said softly. “But I want to be sure.” _Monday. I’ll get my answer on Monday._

~~~

_**Date Unknown** _  
_**Time Unknown** _  
_**Interrogation Room** _

“The 17th was spent working on schoolwork and preparing for the Student Council Meeting on the… 19th?” Makoto trailed off, looking unsure of herself.

The look on her face went unnoticed by Sae, who was keeping her gaze either in her notes or on the wall behind Makoto. “It sounds like you reached a similar conclusion to the investigators. Forcing a change like that does sound similar to the incidents that have dominated the news cycle, doesn't it?”

“Similar, yes…” Makoto mumbled.

“You’ve been expressing nothing but reservations and concerns in your story thus far, so I’m starting to find it hard to believe you’re actually the leader,” Sae said, finally looking at her sister. “Is someone putting you up to this? Are you being blackmailed or coerced?”

“No,” Makoto said.

“Be truthful,” Sae said. “If you answer honestly, I can help-”

“I’m not being coerced!” Makoto shouted, starting to rise to her feet for emphasis. Immediately, pain shot through her right leg and she let out a sharp cry, before collapsing back into the chair.

“Makoto?” Sae asked, frowning. She stood up, walking over to examine Makoto’s leg, finding a hasty-looking bandage, some rough stitches showing from beneath it. “...were you shot?! Was this from when you were arrested?!”

“Shot…” Makoto mumbled, closing her eyes. The wall of police that greeted her when she fled that building was in front of her, armed. If she was fast enough, they shouldn’t be able to identify her. Even with their spotlights, it’s still dark. Johanna is with her. She reached for her mask-

“Eyes open,” Sae ordered, and Makoto obliged, finding Sae had returned to her seat. “So, if I have this right, despite the reservations you had at your dubious methods of gaining supplies, despite realizing that a connection could be made between what you were planning to attempt and the mental shutdowns or psychotic breakdowns, you still chose to go through with it?”

“...I had reservations and questions,” Makoto said. “I didn’t think we were wrong. But I was worried about what would happen to my friends. On the 18th, I got the answers I wanted and decided it would be best to continue.”

“That it would be best?” Sae asked. “It led to you being shot and arrested! It led to the death of-”

“I know what happened,” Makoto interrupted, clutching her head. “Just… stop…” _A death... That didn't happen in April, right? It was... more recent? What day even is it right now?_

Sae seemed to be debating whether to continue shouting or not. Finally, at seeing how confused Makoto seemed, she let out an angry sigh, letting her aggression subside slightly. “Fine. Let’s just handle this in order. Tell me what convinced you to continue this in spite of your reservations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 1  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 1


	11. 1st Treasure Route Secured

_**4/18 - Monday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

_**Days Until Ren's Expulsion: 14** _  
_** Steal Kamoshida’s Heart ** _

Makoto walked through the main entrance, heading towards her classroom, when she heard the person she least wanted to encounter call to her.

“Oh, Niijima-san,” Kamoshida said, walking up. “Can I have a word with you?”

“O-oh, um…” Makoto hesitated. _I arrived too early to claim I’ll be late to class…_ “Of course, sir…”

“Great!” he smiled. “We’ll talk in the P.E. faculty room, if that’s okay?”

“I… suppose that’s fine, yes,” Makoto said, following him upstairs and over to the second floor of the Practice Building. She kept giving nervous glances, hoping a student would speak up, but few seemed to pay them any mind. _If worse comes to worse, I know aikido, I have my brass knuckles, and if I can run far enough, I can use the Meta-Nav to hide in a Safe Room in his Palace. I’m fine. He probably won’t even do anything, especially so early in the day._

“Niijima-san?” Kamoshida asked, staring at her as she just stood in the hall. “You coming in?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Makoto said, walking inside.

Kamoshida grinned. “Not much of a morning person, are you, Niijima-san? Maybe we could have some morning workouts together to get your blood pumping?”

“Oh, I think I’ll pass, thank you,” Makoto said.

“Suit yourself,” Kamoshida shrugged. “I just thought it a shame how little I’ve been able to interact with the Student Council President.”

“Is this what you wished to talk about?” Makoto asked.

“No,” Kamoshida said, his smile dropping. “I’ll get to the point, Niijima-san. I’ve gotten word that you’ve been spending quite a bit of time with that Amamiya kid.”

“I… suppose,” Makoto said, frowning. “I’ve been assisting him with his studies.”

“That’s real admirable of you,” Kamoshida said. “But it’s not a good idea to waste your effort on a lost cause, you know?”

“I don’t see how it is a lost cause, myself,” Makoto said, trying to keep her tone polite.

“He’s going to be expelled in two weeks.” Kamoshida shook his head. “The principal has spoken very highly of your talents, Niijima-san. As well as those of your elder sister. A talented prosecutor at her age, if I remember right?”

Makoto felt an odd chill rush through her. She couldn’t tell if it was anger, fear, or a mixture of both. Either way, she noticed her hands had started shaking, so she tightened the grip on her bag.

“That’s right, sir.”

“Then why don’t you let the criminal get kicked out of here, and focus, huh?” Kamoshida asked. “No use giving trash like that false hope, right?”

“...of course,” Makoto said, bowing politely. “Thank you for your concern, Kamoshida-sensei.”

“Of course,” Kamoshida said, smiling. “And please consider joining me for exercise, some time. You’ll be less sleepy in the morning.”

Makoto nodded, and left the room. She let out a sigh of relief as she cut her way back to the Classroom Building. As she reached the stairs down to the first floor, she paused, frowning. _Should I just message Ann and Ren-kun? Or do I show Kamoshida how little I valued his suggestion by checking their classroom directly?_

“Hey, you’re blocking my- oh. It’s you.”

Makoto turned to see Ryuji had started climbing the stairs, and the two were now staring at each other. It’s expected of her to be polite, so Makoto stepped aside and broke the silence. “Good morning, Sakamoto-kun.”

“Yeah…” Ryuji muttered, finishing walking up to the second floor. “Ain’t your classroom downstairs, senpai?”

“It is, yes,” Makoto said. “I had business in the Practice Building, however, and it was faster to cut back this way.”

“Practice Building, huh?” Ryuji said, looking down the hall past her.

“Is it so strange that I’d be there?” Makoto asked. “I’ll let you get to class now.” She walked around him, heading down the stairs.

Ryuji stared down after her, before turning around to head to homeroom.

~~~

_**4/18 - Monday** _  
_**Lunchtime** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Ren felt his phone buzz almost immediately after the bell rang. Judging by Ann’s surprised reaction, her phone vibrated, too. Checking the notification, they saw a message from Makoto in their group chat.

> **Makoto** : Would you both be willing to meet me directly in the Palace after school?
> 
> **Makoto** : I’ll wait in the Metaverse’s alleyway if so.

“She seems to be in a rush today,” Morgana said.

“I don’t blame her,” Ann said. “All day yesterday I could only think of wanting to go to the Palace. Finally get it over with.”

“I understand that,” Ren said. He frowned. “Still, Makoto’s not really the reckless type. She spent the time we were getting medicine worrying over the details.”

“You don’t think something happened, do you?” Morgana asked.

“I think she’d tell us if it was anything major,” Ren said.

“Anyway, I’m for it,” Ann said. “...should one of us reply to her or…?”

“Right, yeah,” Ren said.

> **Ren** : Ann and I are fine with that.
> 
> **Makoto** : Alright. I’ll see you there, then.

Morgana frowned. “What happened to asking that question, though?”

“It’s been a couple of days, she might have forgotten what it was,” Ann suggested.

“Or figured it out herself,” Ren said.

“Maybe,” Morgana said. “Either way, eat up, you two. We’ve got to be ready as soon as the day ends.”

~~~

_**4/18 - Monday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Kamoshida’s Palace** _

“And both eyes should mean…” Makoto mumbled, sticking the two stones they had gathered into the bust of Kamoshida. As soon as Ann, Ren, and Morgana arrived, she led them on their continued run through the Palace. Though they ended up taking a few more hits for it, the group had been more conservative in use of their Personas’ spells. They had managed to maintain their focus, so it didn’t take long for them to cut a path forward and back through the tower to solve the bizarre puzzle that currently blocked their way. 

An uncomfortable look on her face, Makoto pulled down the jaw and the swinging blades that were blocking their path earlier stopped.

“That wasn’t a fun experience,” Ann said, crossing her arms. “Why does he have to be such a creep?!”

“Just be glad we were able to handle all of those Shadows without too much trouble,” Ren said.

“I am relieved Dr. Takemi’s medicine worked so well,” Makoto said, a slight smile on her face. “Honestly, a part of me didn’t believe it would work. But then, if model guns can function as real firearms-”

“Hey, on the subject,” Ann said as they proceeded across the pit and up the stairs. “Mona’s using a slingshot. But it works just as well.”

“Slingshots are actually painful,” Ren said.

“Joker, you say that as if you have experience,” Makoto frowned.

“Not really,” Ren said. “I just sort of know.”

“Mm,” Makoto pursed her lips. “I suppose that’s fair. They are actually classified as a weapon, and in mythology-”

“Um…” Ann interrupted the conversation as they entered the next room of the tower. The room was lined with busts of Kamoshida, all of them staring directly at them.

“Okay… disturbing,” Makoto said quietly as they walked along, the statues’ gazes following them.

“And I thought those butts a few rooms back were bad enough,” Ann said. “Agh, I am so done with this place!”

“I see now why you were so impatient, Queen,” Morgana said.

“That wasn’t the only reason,” Makoto said. “Earlier, he- oh, the stairs!” Noticing the various landings in an indent along the wall, she cut herself off and led the group over. Unlike earlier in the tower, though, where the stairs would suddenly rise into place, there was no reaction upon their approach.

“Why isn’t it working?” Ren asked. “Did we miss a mechanism, or-”

“As if we’d let petty thieves up to King Kamoshida’s throne room,” a voice behind them said.

“A Shadow!” Morgana said, whipping around to face the golden knight that had appeared behind them.

“Let us go upstairs,” Makoto said, turning around to glare, her eyes gleaming red beneath her mask. “I promise, if you stand in our way, it won’t be pleasant for you.”

“There’s a reason we got this far, after all,” Ren said, a cocky grin on his face.

“Yeah!” Ann agreed. “So why don’t you-” The knight collapsed, shifting into its real form, which could only be described as a penis-shaped mass of puke-green slime. Ann’s face immediately paled. “...I think I’m going to throw up…”

“Careful!” Morgana cautioned. “It’s coming!”

“...don’t say it like that,” Ren said, before ripping his mask off. “Persona! Eiha!”

The slime was barely impeded, and it quickly managed to slam into Ren, causing him to double over.

“Johanna!” Makoto screamed, leaping up as her initial motorcycle Persona sped out of the flames she conjured. “Frei!” Skidding around to pull Ren out of reach of more attacks, a burst of Nuclear magic slammed into the Mara Slime. Like Arsene’s curse attack, however, it had little effect.

“Are you kidding me?” Morgana asked. “Garu!” Hopping up next to one of the Kamoshida statues, Morgana called out Zorro and sent a gust of wind, managing to grab the slime’s attention, but barely seemed to harm it.

“I see why this guard is so high up,” Makoto commented. “None of our magic seems to be working…”

“Then just hit it normally!” Ann snapped, spinning to build up momentum and cracking her whip against it.

The slime seemed to let out a pained groan, and seemed to turn its attention towards Ann. Though it had no eyes, they all felt the impression it was leering at her.

"...I think it enjoyed that..." Ren said quietly.

“Ew, ew, ew!” Ann said, cringing at the sight of it. She quickly drew her machine gun and wildly fired into it, Makoto, Morgana, and Ren leaping back in surprise.

“Uh, Panther, calm down a little,” Morgana said as she exhausted her gun’s magazine, the slime seemingly having slumped over from the pain.

“That seems to have had quite the effect,” Makoto said, an impressed tone to her voice. “Everyone! We can end this right now! All-Out Attack!”

“Ah, right, Queen!” Ann said, the two of them rushing through to tear into the slime while Ren and Morgana stood to the side, cringing slightly. Once the girls stopped their assault, the slime burned away. “OMG, we are so awesome!” She jumped and held her hand up for a high-five.

Makoto hesitated, an uncertain look to her face, before she awkwardly met it. “Nicely done, Panther.”

“That looked… painful,” Morgana said.

“Huh?” Ann looked confused. “Uh, since when did we care about inflicting pain on Shadows?”

“Well, it’s not so much that as it is…” Morgana trailed off.

“Can we just move on?” Ren asked, slumping slightly as he stood up.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked. “You didn’t partake in the All-Out Attack. Do you need healing or anything? Johanna recently learned Dia."

“No, I’m good,” Ren said, straightening up and flashing a smirk as the stairs clinked into place. “Shall we get going, Queen?”

“...Yes, let’s,” Makoto nodded, leading the way up the stairs.

~~~

_**4/18 - Monday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Kobayakawa hung up the phone, letting out a sigh. “That woman is far too stressful to talk to…” His mumbling were cut off by a knock on his door that caused him to nearly jump out of his seat. “Ah, come in.”

“Sir, I wanted a quick word,” Kamoshida said, a smile on his face.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Kobayakawa said. “But aren’t you currently running practice in the gym?”

“That’s why I said a quick word,” Kamoshida laughed, though it came off as forced. “Just wanted to check that you made the call like I asked.”

“I just got off the phone with her now, actually,” Kobayakawa said, dabbing a handkerchief against his sweating forehead. “She’s far more intimidating than her younger sister's personality would suggest.”

“Well I’m glad I’ll never have to deal with her then,” Kamoshida said, giving a fake laugh. “Still, it’s alarming that a student you value as much as Niijima-san would decide to associate with someone like that criminal.”

“I hear your concerns,” Kobayakawa said. “And believe me, maintaining Shujin’s good image is my priority. I’m certain her sister will be able to get her onto a shorter leash now.”

“Great!” Kamoshida said. “Well, I have practice to return to. Someone needs to whip these students into shape.” He turned, and walked out of the office, Kobayakawa letting out a relieved sigh once the door was closed.

~~~

_**4/18 - Monday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Kamoshida’s Palace** _

Shadow Kamoshida stood in front of his throne, addressing the gathering of Shadows before him. “How have you not captured the intruders yet?! These petty thieves keep waltzing through my castle, having their own way. Aren’t you supposed to protect your king?!”

“Apologies, my liege!” one of the Shadows remarked.

Makoto glanced down from the balcony of the throne room that she and the others had climbed up to, before crouching back down on the floor with the others. “All of the Shadows are focused on Kamoshida. We should be able to sneak past them into the backroom.”

“The Treasure is definitely back there, too…” Morgana said. “Ah, I can barely contain myself!”

“Keep it down,” Ren muttered, following Makoto along.

“I bet he’d never imagine we’d be so close to him,” Morgana commented as they slipped through the door behind the throne and into a rather dark hallway.

“This seems different from the rest of the Palace,” Ann said, straightening up now that they were out of sight.

“It is rather dark, isn’t it?” Makoto said nervously, subtly shifting closer to Ren. “Let’s be cautious.”

“I don’t think we’ll run into anyone here,” Ren said. “Shadow Kamoshida is right outside, after all.”

“That’s true, but…” Makoto hesitated, trying to think of something. “There could be a trap?”

“That’s a fair thing to worry about,” Morgana said, leading them forward to a set of sturdy, wooden double doors. “We’re here… This is it!”

“Behind these doors is the Treasure?” Ann asked.

“I’m positive!” Morgana said.

Makoto took a breath, and moved forward, shoving the doors open. Behind them was a room filled with gold, a metal gate leading to a balcony directly behind it, leaving the room illuminated by the moon in the Metaverse’s sky, as well as an odd, shimmering haze directly in the room’s center.

“There it is!” Morgana said excitedly, rushing up. “This is it!”

“What is?” Ann asked, a confused frown on her face.

“This!” Morgana said, hopping up and down to point at it.

“This fog?” Makoto asked. She walked forward and swished her hand through it. “I don’t see how it’s possible to steal it. I can’t even touch it.”

“That’s because he’s not actively thinking about it,” Morgana said. “He needs to be cognitive of his distorted desires, and specifically that they’re in risk of being stolen.”

“Wait, we need to tell him we’re going to steal his Treasure?” Ren asked. “But isn’t he clueless about the Metaverse?”

“True,” Morgana said. “Normally, a distorted person would have no idea they have a Palace. However, knowing about it or not, they’d still be aware if you’re threatening them in reality. Their Shadow is always cognizant of what the real person experiences, after all.”

“So…” Makoto put a hand to her chin in thought. “If we inform Kamoshida that we’re going to steal his Treasure, the source of his desires, then this cloud will become tangible? A solid object that represents what caused his heart to become this twisted?”

“Exactly,” Morgana purred.

“So, how do we warn him?” Ann asked. “If any of us walk up to say that to him, won’t he just hit us?”

“A calling card,” Ren said softly. “Like a phantom thief, right?”

"Yep!" Morgana laughed.

“Oh, that sounds fun!” Ann said.

“...but that would be evidence against us,” Makoto said quietly. “The pros of the Metaverse was that we could change his heart without leaving evidence behind. If we do this, won’t it put all of us, Joker in particular, in legal danger? I don't want that to happen.”

“Queen…” Ren said quietly.

“What’s more, my sister made me realize something on Saturday…” Makoto said.

“Oh, yeah, that question of yours…” Ann said. “I thought you might have forgotten.”

“I chose to come here immediately after Kamoshida threatened me this morning,” Makoto said. “I felt at the very least reaching the Treasure would give me more options, with the no evidence aspect in mind. But…” She sighed. “Mona, if we take his heart, and he no longer has these distorted desires, won’t he just… stop altogether? Would we not be risking triggering a mental shutdown?”

“Mental shutdown?” Ren repeated.

“Like, what they talk about on the news?” Ann asked.

“I… well, I admit, that’s a possibility,” Morgana said awkwardly, looking down at the gold they were standing on. “I know how this is supposed to work, but it’s not like I’ve ever done it before.”

“Well, if anyone deserves a mental shutdown, it’s this bastard,” Ann muttered.

“That may be true,” Makoto said. “But if there’s a link between it happening to him, and us?”

“Well, yeah, I guess that’d be bad,” Ann said.

“I think the risk is worth it,” Ren said.

“Joker?” Makoto looked over in surprise.

Ren put his hands in his pockets, looking down. “You just said he threatened you this morning, Queen. And even if he didn’t, we don’t have time to not take a risk with what he’s already done to Suzui or Ryuji or the rest of the volleyball team.”

“But Joker-”

“I agree,” Ann said. “Come on, Queen, weren’t you the one that was all ‘help and support’ or whatever?”

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” Makoto sighed. She looked up at the ceiling. _This does seem to be what’s expected of me from the Velvet Room…_ “We have a route to the Treasure, yes? Let’s leave for today. I have a Student Council Meeting tomorrow, and I think we can use a day to think about how to handle this calling card.”

“You aren’t backing out, are you, Queen?” Morgana asked.

“Of course I’m not,” Makoto said. “But I need time to plan a proper strategy about this. I refuse to let any of you get in trouble for our actions.”

“You’re such a good person,” Ann smiled.

“So, we’ll meet up on Wednesday to discuss our heist,” Morgana summarized. “Okay. I can wait. But if Kamoshida’s getting bold and aware enough to threaten you, Queen, we should all be careful.”

Makoto nodded.

“Let’s head home, then,” Ren said. “My stomach still hurts from when that slime thing hit me.”

“Please don’t remind me of that thing existing,” Ann said, looking pale again.

~~~

_**4/18 - Monday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

“I’m home,” Makoto said. “I picked up that takeout like you asked me to.”

Sae stood there with her arms crossed, staring at Makoto. “Sit down.”

“Sis?” Makoto asked, setting the bags of food on the table. “What’s wrong?”

“Sit.”

Makoto nervously sat down, Sae taking a seat across from her.

“I received a call from Shujin today,” Sae said.

“Wh-what about?” Makoto asked.

“You’ve been seen spending an abnormal amount of time with a fellow student lately,” Sae said, arms crossed.

“I don’t believe that’s any reason to make a call home,” Makoto said.

“If it was someone in your class or the Student Council, maybe,” Sae said. “But when it’s someone with a criminal record?”

Makoto looked down. _Did Kamoshida call here? Did he ask the principal to? Or was it another teacher by coincidence? I’m not under suspicion before I’ve even done anything, am I?_

“I believe I told you not to pay him any mind,” Sae said. “This is an important year for you, and I do not need you to throw your life away by associating with a criminal.”

“...even if his crime was justified?” Makoto asked quietly.

“...what did you just say?” Sae asked coldly. “Justified? He broke the law, nothing more.”

“And he’s on probation to show that he’s not just a criminal!” Makoto said. “Isn’t that why the justice system does that? To show he can maintain good behavior?”

“Even if he can reform, people like him don’t usually have bright futures,” Sae said. “I don’t care how well his probation goes, you choosing to associate with him is far more likely to damage your reputation and, in turn, my own.”

Makoto choked back some words. She grabbed her arm underneath the table to try and steady herself. “...I want to help him with his studies. I want to make sure his probation goes well. Is there really something wrong with that?”

Sae clicked her tongue. “Your studies are more important. Don’t get wrapped up in some childish idealism, Makoto. The real world doesn’t treat that kindly.”

“But-”

“Don’t argue with me,” Sae said. She frowned. “Makoto, I am not trying to upset you. But you’re going to be an adult soon, so you need to realize how the world actually works. Looking out for yourself should be your top priority.”

Makoto remained quiet, letting go of her arm.

Sae huffed. “Let’s just eat dinner before it gets cold. Thank you for picking it up for me.”

“Anytime, Sis…” Makoto said quietly, standing to help Sae sort their food out.

~~~

Makoto woke in the middle of the night, finding herself in the Velvet Room once again. She blinked her eyes a few times before making her way over to the door.

“You’ve been quite busy this past week,” Igor said. “You’re already come to the moment of truth of your first Palace.”

“I’m still working out the details of the calling card, but I suppose you’re right,” Makoto said.

“It’s been quite a hassle trying to keep up with you,” Caroline said. “We had plans for assistance that had to be scrapped because it became irrelevant.”

“Oh… I’m sorry I wasted your time, then.”

“No need to apologize,” Justine said, giving a tiny smile. “It’s refreshing to see you so eager to reach your goal.”

“Do you mind if I ask what the assistance is?” Makoto asked.

“Not at all,” said Justine. “Only the part involving the castle has been excised.”

“It’s probably a pain for you having to wait until we drag you here, right?” Caroline asked. “So we’re setting up entrances for you to access on your own time!”

“Entrances? To the Velvet Room?”

“We were going to position one at the entrance to the castle, but that seems unnecessary now,” Justine explained. “However, the idea may come in handy in the future.”

“So expect to see us waiting in front of any and all future Palaces you visit!” Caroline said in a boastful voice.

“We’ve also set up one at a place known as Central Street,” Justine said.

“Th-thank you…” Makoto stuttered. “That’s… very considerate of you.”

“But of course,” Justine said. "We wish to see your rehabilitation through."

“You had better visit us often!” Caroline snapped.

_Are they lonely?_ Makoto questioned in her head.

“I hope you’ll make use of this kindness,” Igor said. “We will speak again when you’ve passed this trial. May you continue to work towards your rehabilitation…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 1  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 1


	12. Kamoshida's Calling Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit crowded, I'll admit, but I feel all these events were important to include, and didn't want to put off the first calling card scene for too long. I hope it came out well!

_**4/19 - Tuesday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

_**Days Until Ren's Expulsion: 13** _  
_** Steal Kamoshida’s Heart ** _

Makoto kept her head down as she walked towards the school. _Someone is suspicious of me. Does Kamoshida think Ren-kun is trying to convince me to do something? He did confront me the same day Sis was called…_

A limo pulled up beside her as she walked along the street, Okumura climbing out. “Niijima-san!”

_If Sis is going to be suspicious of how I’m spending my time now, and Ren-kun is stuck on probation, should Ann handle the calling card?_

“Niijima-san?”

_No, but she has more a motive than anyone to target Kamoshida after what happened to-_

“Niijima-san!” Okumura said again, finally grabbing Makoto’s attention.

“Huh? Oh, um, sorry. Good morning, Okumura-san.”

“Good morning,” Okumura replied, smiling sweetly. “You seemed lost in thought today.”

“Oh, yes, I… was just thinking about today’s Council meeting. Are you still free to come by and discuss your…”

“Plants.”

“Yes, your plants."

“Of course I am free,” Okumura said. “I’m so glad you remembered our promise!”

“Ah, well, I didn’t want to let you down,” Makoto said, forcing a smile. “I’ll see you after school, right?”

“Of course!” Okumura said. She then frowned. “Um… Where is the Student Council Room?”

Makoto managed a small giggle. “It’s next to the library on the third floor.”

“Right! See you then, Niijima-san!”

“See you, Okumura-san.”

~~~

_**4/19 - Tuesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Alright, everyone,” Makoto said, placing some folders on her desk. “Shall we start the meeting?”

“Shouldn’t we take roll call?” Historian Kuro Honda asked.

“There’s only five of us,” Suzuki sighed. “That’s just a waste of time.”

“There is someone waiting to speak with us, after all,” Vice President Tadao Tanaka said.

“Yanagi-san, can you go get her?” Makoto asked.

“Mhm!” Treasurer Aoi Yanagi nodded, getting up and opening the Council Room door. “Okumura-senpai? We’re ready to talk to you.”

“Oh, thank you for taking time to speak with me today,” Okumura said, bowing as she entered.

Makoto nodded. “Okumura-san, if I remember correctly, you were given some plants to be in charge of caring for by some teachers?”

“That’s right,” Okumura nodded. “But the school grounds are rather limited in garden space. And I wouldn’t want to interfere with anything the school staff might have planned…”

Makoto nodded, opening some folders. “Well… the staff gave us no clear idea of their plans for the school grounds, but I do know the courtyard wouldn’t work out.”

“Perhaps the roof?” Tanaka suggested. “My uncle could sell some planters-”

“I imagine she already has planters if teachers gave her these plants,” Suzuki interrupted. “And is the roof really a good idea…?”

“Right, that incident…” Yanagi said, looking at the floor.

“Not to mention it being off limits…” Honda added.

“I think we can make an exception,” Makoto said. “If we only permit Okumura-san a few days each week to check on them, in any case. Not to mention the roof would have good sunlight and rainfall to assist with the plants’ growth.”

“But, Niijima-senpai,” Honda began to protest.

“She already explained her reasoning for it,” Suzuki said. “And hearing it, I have to agree that the roof would be the least bothersome to fellow students or staff. I second Niijima-san’s opinion.”

“Oh, a rooftop garden!” Okumura said, sounding entranced.

“I don’t think it’ll be allowed to grow that big,” Tanaka said. “But it certainly can’t hurt, especially if we add restrictions.”

“We’ll consult with the principal for formal permission,” Makoto said. “For now, I’ll allow you to put them up there. It’s going to rain tomorrow, after all, so even if permission is denied in the end, they’ll still get water and sunlight.”

“Thank you!” Okumura said in an incredibly sweet voice. “I’ll get to work on doing just that!”

“Do you have any other business, Okumura-san?” Suzuki asked.

“No, I’m okay,” Okumura said, bowing. “I’ll take my leave now. Thank you all again for your time!”

“Thank you for consulting with us,” Makoto said politely as Okumura left the room.

“While we’re on the subject of the roof, should we talk about-” Tanaka began.

“So, Niijima-san,” Suzuki interrupted with a snap of her fingers. “I actually heard some interesting news today.”

“Oh?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, so, I told Honda-kun you weren’t available Saturday,” Suzuki said. “So he decided he’d just drop off some papers in the room, then, and-”

“I saw that Amamiya and, um, what’s her name, Takamaki? I saw them heading to the Student Council Room. I thought they were going to the library at first, until they followed you in. Then I thought I heard you shout before the door closed.”

Makoto hoped the brief jolt of panic that ran through her didn’t show. _That was my mistake. Bringing people the school actively avoids and ostracizes up to the Student Council Room so often was too obvious..._

“Oh, you’re having parties in here, Niijima-senpai?” Yanagi asked.

“N-no, I’m not,” Makoto said.

“Niijima-san, those two are delinquents!” Tanaka said in surprise. “Wh-why are they following you in here? They aren’t harassing you, are they?”

“That’s not it, either,” Makoto said, feeling her mouth dry slightly. “Um… I took it upon myself to tutor them. We’ve been using the Student Council Room since the rumors and whispers made it difficult for Amamiya-kun to focus in the library.”

“I… wow, that’s rather like you, Niijima-senpai,” Honda said. “But… is that an appropriate use of the Student Council Room?”

“Especially since Amamiya is going to be expelled?” Tanaka added uncertainly.

“Tentatively,” Makoto said. “It’s a decision that hasn’t been finalized and I doubt will go through. Even if it does, I believe he still deserves an education while he’s here. Besides, I can handle myself. If I notice I’m in danger, I’ll put a stop to it.”

“I think you’re great, Niijima-senpai,” Yanagi giggled. “Um, maybe I could be tutored, too?”

“If you feel you need it,” Makoto said carefully.

“Well, I guess it’s fine,” Suzuki said. “Niijima-san is the President, and has full right to using this room how she likes.”

“Well… if we’re sure,” Tanaka said. “Moving on, Suzui-san’s suicide attempt last Friday?”

“Right,” Makoto said. “I’ve already spoken with the principal on that subject. There’s going to be an assembly next Monday. Though I do think we should make more of an effort for students to know they can come speak with us if they feel upset.”

“I’ll spread the word!” Yanagi said.

“Thank you, Yanagi-san…” Makoto said, slightly unnerved at the first-year’s exuberance.

“Shouldn’t you worry more about the budget?” Suzuki asked. "Since you're the Treasurer?"

“Oh, right, Principal Kobayakawa gave me his proposed budget plan!” Yanagi said, taking a folder from Makoto and opening it. “He wants our input as students, though.”

“Most is going to the volleyball team again this year,” Tanaka remarked.

“...Disregard that,” Makoto said quietly.

“Niijima-san?” Tanaka asked, glancing at her.

“We’ll devise our own budget proposal completely unconcerned with his advice,” Makoto said. “After what happened to Suzui-san, in addition to the rumors, I don’t feel comfortable indulging Kamoshida-sensei’s ego.”

The rest of the council, except Yanagi, who had started taking notes, stared in surprise.

“N-Niijima-san?” Suzuki managed to ask.

“What is it?”

“Uh, we’re just not used to you having such strong opinions about a teach-” Tanaka began, before Yanagi interrupted.

“Okay, so how about we put in more money to the Cooking Club!” She happily held up her notes that she was taking. “See? With the added money, we could afford new cookware for the Home-Ec room!”

“...that sounds lovely,” Makoto smiled. “But perhaps we should examine the needs of every club and team first.”

"I agree," Honda said. "Though the new cookware sounds like it could benefit more than just Cooking Club..."

Suzuki and Tanaka shared a glance across the table at each other while Makoto, Yanagi, and Honda moved on in the discussion.

~~~

_**4/19 - Tuesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Tokyo Medical University Hospital** _

“Hey, Shiho…” Ann said softly, stepping into the girl’s hospital room.

Shiho continued to lie comatose, the various machines hooked up to her beeping softly.

Ann looked around awkwardly, before moving a chair closer to the head of the bed, sitting down and looking at her.

“How are you doing, Shiho?”

Beep, beep.

“Um, things don’t seem to be as easy as we first thought on our end,” Ann said. “We need to send a calling card or something? Makoto’s kind of nervous about that. And since Ren’s on probation, I don’t blame her.”

Beep, beep.

“...we’re still going to do it, though,” Ann said. “Makoto’s really smart, so I’m sure she’ll come up with something. He’ll pay for his crimes, Shiho. For what he drove you to do...” She turned to look at her, frowning. The sunlight peeking through the window seemed to illuminate her cheeks. She looked almost lively, even though she was still asleep.

Beep, beep.

Ann hesitated for a moment, before she leaned forward and gently kissed Shiho on the forehead. Immediately, she pulled back, face red. “Ah, I can’t believe I just did that! Sorry, I…” She shook her head. “I, um, thought doing something silly and weird would help wake you up!”

Beep, beep.

“...why am I coming up with excuses when you can’t even hear me?” Ann asked quietly. “God, I’m such an idiot…”

Beep, beep.

“Shiho, I…” Ann shook her head again, standing up. “I gotta go. I’ll come back with good news, okay? And when I do, I want you to promise me you’ll be awake to hear me. Please?”

Beep, beep.

Ann sighed, and gave a small smile. “See ya later, Shiho.” With her face still red from self-embarrassment, Ann ran out of the room.

Beep-beep, beep-beep.

Shiho’s finger twitched.

~~~

_**4/20 - Wednesday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

_**Days Until Ren’s Expulsion: 12** _  
_** Steal Kamoshida’s Heart ** _

Ren’s phone suddenly started ringing, causing Morgana to jolt in a panic.

“Gah!” Ren gasped, Morgana’s claws having briefly dug into his chest before the cat jumped off. “Mona…”

“Sorry,” Morgana said. “Who’s calling you so early, though?”

Ren blindly felt around for his phone, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he checked the caller ID. Makoto Niijima.

He sat up, clicking the answer button. “Hello?”

“Good morning, Ren-kun,” Makoto’s voice said. “Um, it’s me… Makoto.”

“I know. I have caller ID.”

“Right, of course,” Makoto said. “I… I hope it’s not too early, but I needed to discuss something with you and didn’t want to chance Kamoshida catching wind of us meeting at school.”

“Is he still on your case about that?”

“Not exactly, no,” Makoto answered. “But… at the Student Council meeting yesterday, Honda-kun… um, our Historian, he noticed that you and Ann followed me on Saturday to the Student Council Room. I managed to pass it off as just tutoring sessions, but…”

“Oh, yeah, I kind of get why you might be uneasy,” Ren said. “After Kamoshida spoke to you and all.”

“It wasn’t just that,” Makoto said. “He had the principal call my sister. It’s why I didn’t contact you at all yesterday.”

“Oh…” Ren said, frowning. “I thought you were just wrapped up in thinking about the calling card…”

“Ah, sorry, I don't mean to worry you so early,” Makoto said. “You have more important concerns right now, anyway.” She paused for a moment, and Ren could faintly hear her conversing with someone in the background. When she spoke again, she was speaking much more quietly. “...um, you and Ann are in the same class, right?”

“Yeah,” Ren said.

“Alright,” Makoto said. “Could you ask her to come meet us at the rooftop after school today? I’ll leave the door open for you.”

“Oh, sure,” Ren said. “Talk to you then?”

“Indeed,” Makoto said. “Have a good day, Ren-kun.”

“Same to you, Makoto,” Ren said. He heard Makoto hang up on the other end and set his phone down, yawning.

“That was Makoto? What did she want?”

“Just talking about some concerns,” Ren said, rubbing his eyes and standing up. “We’ll meet her on the roof today.”

“The roof?” Morgana questioned as Ren gathered his uniform. “But isn’t it going to rain today?”

Ren shrugged. “I don’t pay much attention to the weather. I’m sure it’ll be fine, though.”

~~~

_**4/20 - Wednesday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Okumura took a few breaths, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. The love mark she didn’t ask for was still on her neck, but after adjusting her sweater’s collar enough, and experimenting with different positions for her head, she found that not looking up too much would keep it from showing.

Quietly wiping her eyes, she made her way out into the hall, heading towards her classroom.

“Oh, Okumura-san!” Suzuki called out, running up to her. “Good news, the principal approved of your new garden space.”

“Oh, really?” Okumura asked, feeling her mood lifting.

“Well, sort of? He just kind of brushed me off and said ‘fine, fine,’ but he didn’t say no.” Suzuki huffed. “Honestly, it kind of bugs me that he doesn’t seem to even know who I am. I’m a third year student! I’m pretty consistently behind Niijima-san in grades! Top five, typically!”

“Oh, I’m sure he was likely just busy,” Okumura said, an uncertain look on her face.

“Maybe?” Suzuki shrugged. “Anyway, you moved them up there yesterday, right?”

“Mhm. Right after I left the meeting.”

Suzuki nodded. “I don’t know much about plants, but it’s supposed to rain all the way into tomorrow, too. So maybe check that they won’t get too flooded with water. I remember trying to raise a plant once, and I think I ended up drowning it…”

“Oh, I’ll keep that in mind,” Okumura nodded. “Thank you!”

“No problem,” Suzuki said, a bit startled at the affectionate cheer shown towards her. “Um… have a good day, Okumura-san.”

“To you as well,” Okumura nodded, before walking off to class.

~~~

_**4/20 - Wednesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Geez, it’s really coming down outside, huh?” Ann asked, staring out the window at the rain pounding against the glass. She glanced back at Ren, lowering her voice to a whisper. “You sure Makoto wants to meet on the roof in this?”

“There better be an overhang or umbrella or something,” Morgana said. “I don’t want to be drenched through the bag.”

“Let’s just get going, in case she’s waiting for us,” Ren said, standing up and walking out of the classroom.

Ann took a minute to gather her things as well, before running after him. Mishima weakly glanced up as she passed, but quickly returned his attention to staring at his desk.

Ann quickly made her way up to the third floor, looking around for a moment. Confirming there were no teachers to complain, she proceeded on up towards the roof. She stopped just before the door, staring. Ren and Makoto were barely visible outside through the window.

_I shouldn’t keep them waiting… But… This is where Shiho went to… No, stop thinking about it! We’re talking about the calling card thing today! We’re going to make that bastard pay! Just… go outside._

Slapping her cheeks for motivation, Ann stepped forward, sliding out the door to stand beside Ren. “Geez, it’s pretty wet, huh?”

“At least there’s an awning,” Ren said, looking above them. “Or are awnings only fabric?”

“That’s not important right now,” Makoto said. “I’ve spent the last few days thinking over how to handle the calling card. Initially as I rode the train home, I considered making it myself. Unfortunately-”

“Thanks to Kamoshida and the principal talking to you and your sister, that’s not an option, right?” Ren asked.

“Wait, Kamoshida talked to your sister?” Ann asked.

“Not quite,” Makoto said. “I believe he told the principal separately after I didn’t give him the answers he wanted. Or given how obvious our Student Council Room meetings have been, it’s entirely possible the call was completely unrelated. Either way, my sister is keeping a closer eye on me.”

“Maybe I could do it, then?” Ann asked.

“You stand out too much, Lady Ann,” Morgana said, sticking his head out of Ren’s bag.

“Not to mention you have the strongest motive of our group,” Makoto said.

“Then it’s up to us, right?” Morgana asked.

“...I’m thinking it might fall to that,” Makoto said, closing her eyes. “I’m sorry to ask you to take a risk, but-”

“I can make it, no problem,” Ren said.

“You can?” Ann asked.

“There was a bunch of old newspapers and magazines in my room when I first moved in,” Ren said. “I could use that to make it without leaving evidence.”

“Oh, like in the movies!” Ann said. “Cutout stuff, right?”

Ren nodded.

“...that might work,” Makoto mumbled. “Ren-kun, would you be able to complete them tonight? And meet me at the station really early?”

“I could try, yeah…” Ren said.

“Planning a trade-off?” Morgana asked, sounding amused.

“I’ve been arriving extra early lately,” Makoto said. “And given my reputation, it goes without notice. The rain tomorrow will also help in obscuring who exactly is sticking the calling cards to the notice board. I could wear a raincoat or something over my uniform.”

“Oh, yeah, any student could reach the notice board, huh?” Ann said.

“You both stagger your arrivals to be later, and we should all have alibis,” Makoto said. “That way, if a mental shutdown does occur, we’ll be safe.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with that risk?” Morgana asked.

“Of course I am!” Ann said. “I hate Kamoshida for what he’s done!”

“I know,” Ren said. “But that’s not who Morgana’s asking.”

Makoto stepped forward slightly, staring out at the rain falling on the planters across from them. “...I appreciate your concern, Morgana, but I’m completely okay with this. For him to have done these acts of abuse in the first place is one thing, but to drive a girl to attempt suicide and just continue on as if everything was okay? To threaten someone’s future for standing up to him, and then try and keep him isolated? To-”

“Okay, calm down, Makoto,” Ren said. “We get it. We’re all for this risk.”

“Relax, team,” Morgana said. “Everything will go fine, I stake my humanity on it!”

“Well, I’m much more confident, now,” Makoto said in earnest.

“Can we go, now?” Ann asked. “The rain is getting to me.”

“Of course,” Makoto said.

“Rest up for tomorrow, because the calling card has a limited effect,” Morgana explained. “If no move is made in about a day after the target gets it, the panic will subside. He won’t think his desires can be stolen anymore.”

“Understood,” Makoto said. “Tomorrow it is. Rest up, everyone.”

Ren gave a small smile, and opened the door for the others.

At the sight of the door beginning to open, Okumura retreated from her position crouched near it and ran down the stairs. She fled into the girls’ bathroom, hiding in one of the stalls. She tried her hardest to steady her breathing as she gasped for breath. _Mental shutdown? Tomorrow? Are… Are they going to attack Kamoshida-sensei? Are they going to…?_

~~~

_**4/20 - Wednesday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

“I’m going to go to bed early tonight,” Makoto said, closing her textbook. “I got stuck in the rain earlier and don’t want to catch a cold.”

Sae looked up from her laptop. “That sounds like a good idea. Goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight,” Makoto replied, carrying her stuff down the hall. Taking a quick stop in the bathroom to brush her teeth, she soon made her way into her bedroom. Her phone buzzed just as she was pulling on her nightgown.

> **Ren** : Finished.
> 
> **Ann** : Oh, wow, already?!
> 
> **Ren** : Uh, should apologize in advance…
> 
> **Ren** : I’ve been reading that book from the school library, The Great Thief.
> 
> **Ren** : It might have made me act a bit too theatrical.
> 
> **Makoto** : That should be fine.
> 
> **Makoto** : Theatrics fits your Metaverse attire, anyway.
> 
> **Makoto** : And you’re quiet enough at school. Few would connect the dots.
> 
> **Ann** : Yeah, even I have difficulty seeing you as theatrical.
> 
> **Ann** : Even if I was there for that whole ‘show me your true form’ thing.
> 
> **Ann** : That was still kind of hilarious. Queen let’s you take lead one time…
> 
> **Makoto** : Don’t tease him.
> 
> **Makoto** : Ren-kun, I for one thought that was cool.
> 
> **Ren** : Uh, thanks.
> 
> **Ren** : Is four copies enough?
> 
> **Makoto** : That should be plenty.
> 
> **Makoto** : See you tomorrow.
> 
> **Ren** : See you.
> 
> **Ann** : Goodluck, everyone!

Makoto sighed, closing the chat out and setting her phone down to finish pulling her nightgown on. _This time tomorrow, if all goes well, Kamoshida’s Palace will be gone. Will this stress get any easier in the future? Can I keep living up to my promise to Morgana and Igor’s wishes?_

She lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _Dad… what I want to do is just, right? Please… watch over me._

~~~

_**4/21 - Thursday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

_**Days Until Ren’s Expulsion: 11** _  
_** Steal Kamoshida’s Heart ** _

Ann was met with a large crowd of students filling the entrance. She closed her umbrella and began shoving her way through the crowd. “Ah, hey, move! People are trying to get in!”

“What’s with this posting?”

“Someone’s going to rob Kamoshida-sensei?”

Ann’s eyes lit up at that, and she pulled her way to the front. There, on the board next to the school store, posted directly across from the entrance, was four red cards. Two of them displayed a small sketch of a red eye peering out of a gap between a billowing black scarf and a black and red top hat. The other two, which presumably showed the other side, displayed a rather flowery message.

“Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the tyrannical sinner of lust. You’ve let your fifteen minutes of fame from your Olympic past go to your head and now see yourself a king, venting your rage and forcing your sexual advances on innocent students who can’t resist you. To liberate your victims, today we will steal away those twisted desires. From, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

Ann stifled a giggle. _Wow, Ren, you weren’t kidding about it being dramatic._

She moved her way out of the crowd, to where Ren was standing by the stairs.

“That sure was a surprise to see first thing at school, huh?” Ren asked with a smirk.

“You’re such a dork!” Ann laughed. “But wow, you’re kinda a decent artist, huh?”

Ren shrugged. “I guess. I just hope Makoto doesn’t mind me borrowing more from Arsene than her or Johanna for the design.”

“She did say she liked your look better,” Morgana commented.

“That aside, it’s good to see people are being more open now,” Ren said, looking up at the crowd.

“Momentum has definitely swung against him,” Morgana said.

“‘Rage and sexual advances?’ Is that why the volleyball team is so bruised up?”

“Then, the rumors about Kamoshida-sensei are true?”

“Hey, that girl that tried to kill herself… Do you think he forced himself-?”

“What’s all this commotion about?” Kamoshida asked, looming over the crowd as he approached from the Practice Building.

“Ahh!” one of the girls near him gasped at his sudden approach.

“What’s this you’re all staring at?” Kamoshida asked, glancing to the notice board. His glare was noticeable, even from down the hall. “Who is responsible for this?!”

The crowd immediately scattered, retreating past Ren and Ann upstairs or down the halls as Kamoshida hurled accusations. He stopped, staring over at the two.

“Uh-oh.” Morgana quickly retreated into Ren’s bag.

“It’s probably you, right?” Kamoshida muttered as he stomped up to them. “...Amamiya, you little shit, you think you’re being clever? Think you’ll scare me off from expelling you?”

Ren had a noticeably nervous look as he stared up at the former Olympic athlete. “N-no… it was there when I first showed up today…”

“Hmph, is that right?” Kamoshida sneered. “How much you wanna bet you’ll tell the same story after a few punches?”

“You can’t!” Ann said.

“Get to class, Ann-chan,” Kamoshida said. “This doesn’t involve you.”

“But-” Ann began.

“Is something the matter?” Makoto asked, walking down the hall from her classroom. “Some of my classmates seemed in a panic, and I heard shouting…” She looked up in mock surprise. “Kamoshida-sensei? You seem upset about something. Is Amamiya-kun bothering you?”

“...Niijima-san,” he almost seemed to spit the words. “No, I’m not bothered by worthless scum like him.” He turned around to return to the practice building. He paused as he did, glancing back towards the three of them.

When he turned to glare at them, the three swore it was Shadow Kamoshida standing across from them instead.

“ _Come, steal it if you can!_ ”

The moment was soon over, and the real Kamoshida said, “Beginning of May, and you’re out of here, Amamiya. Play all the games you like with your little crushes until then.” And with that, he stalked off back to the Practice Building, tearing down one of the calling cards as he passed.

Once the three were alone again, Ren let out a breath. “That was surprisingly terrifying.”

“I know what you mean,” Makoto said. “I was struggling to keep a straight face the whole time…”

“But this definitely shows we’ve had an effect on the Palace,” Morgana said. “You all sensed his Shadow’s rage, right?”

“It seemed like he challenged us,” Ann said. “Geez, that made me uncomfortable…”

“Well, we did challenge him first,” Morgana said. “We still have a school day to go through.”

“Take that time to steady your nerves,” Makoto said. “I have a sinking feeling our theft won’t be as smooth as our previous Palace excursions. And we’re going right in after school.”

The others nodded, Ren and Ann heading upstairs as Makoto returned to her classroom. From her position in the cafeteria, Okumura watched Makoto walk past. _After school… If I talk to her, can I stop them from…?_ Her phone buzzed and she glanced down.

> **Sugimura** : Your father wants us for a dinner with an investor today.
> 
> **Sugimura** : I’ll pick you up in the limo as soon as your school let’s out.

Okumura trembled, before letting out a sigh, responding with an affirmation and heading off to homeroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 1  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 1


	13. Castle of Lust Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't say this as often as I should, but I deeply appreciate all your comments and kudos. So I hope you enjoy the first heist, even though I'm sure you're as tired of Kamoshida's Palace as I am.

_**4/21 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Kamoshida’s Palace** _

_**Days Until Ren’s Expulsion: 11** _  
_** Steal Kamoshida’s Heart ** _

As soon as they arrived, they could feel an immense pressure radiating from the Palace. The air itself seemed to be pulsing red as if in time with a heartbeat.

“Whoa, what is this?” Ann asked. “It’s like when he was glaring at us this morning, but worse…”

“This is what a fully alert Palace is like, isn’t it?” Makoto asked.

“That’s right,” Morgana said. “Kamoshida’s Shadow knows we’re coming for the Treasure, after all.”

“Let’s stop wasting time,” Ren said.

“Right,” Makoto nodded, glaring up at the castle. “Let’s destroy this twisted Palace already.” For the last time, Makoto led the other three on a charge inside the castle.

~~~

“Uh, the doors are open…!” Ann said nervously as they approached the deserted throne room.

Makoto slowed her run to a halt, glancing around at the balconies as they approached. “That is rather worrisome...”

“He’s probably concentrated his effort to try and keep us on the lower levels,” Morgana said. “Like I said, I don’t think Kamoshida ever expected us to manage to sneak all the way to the Treasure room.”

“Still, I doubt he’ll leave this place empty for long,” Ren said.

“Right, let’s hurry,” Makoto said, breaking into a run again, booking it past the throne and throwing open the backroom door. She paused for breath and to let the others catch up, before shoving open the doors to the Treasure room.

Floating where the shimmering fog once was was a glimmering crown, almost as large as Makoto herself.

“Is that it?” Ann asked.

“I think so,” Makoto said. “Let’s hurry, and-”

“TREASURE!” Morgana proclaimed at the top of his lungs, making a leaping hug onto it.

“Ow…” Makoto said, rubbing her ear, clearly stunned.

“Wasn’t he acting similar over that first treasure chest?” Ann asked in an exasperated tone.

“Mona!” Makoto snapped, storming forward and yanking Morgana off the crown.

“Ah!” Morgana said, getting a surprised look to his face. “Oh, um, s-sorry… I don’t know what came over me…”

“I told you not to act like that anymore,” Makoto scolded, setting Morgana down.

“Sorry, Queen…” Morgana said, looking up at her sadly.

“...please don’t look at me like that,” Makoto sighed.

“I guess I can’t blame him for getting excited,” Ren said, walking around the crown. “We’re finally here, after all.”

“After everyone he hurt, it ends today,” Ann said in a dangerous tone. It soon returned to her normal, light and easygoing tone. “So… how do we get this out of here?”

“We’ll have to carry it,” Makoto said.

“Seriously?” Ann asked.

“That’s just how it is,” Ren said, grabbing the back end. “Can you two handle the front?”

“I believe so,” Makoto said.

“Sure thing, Joker,” Ann said, grabbing it with Makoto.

“Mona, we’ll rely on you to navigate us safely out,” Makoto said.

“Roger!” Morgana said. He started leading the way back down the hall to the throne room. “Say, Queen? Thanks. For helping me steal this.”

“Of course,” Makoto said. “Thank you for giving us the chance to make Kamoshida pay for his crimes.”

“Aw, it wasn’t that big a deal,” Morgana said arrogantly. “But, you’re welcome.”

_Rank up!_

##### MAGICIAN CONFIDANT: RANK 2

As they reached the throne room, what sounded like a more vapid Ann’s voice began cheering. “Go-go, let’s go, Kamoshida!”

“Huh?” Ann stopped in confusion, when they saw Shadow Kamoshida leap up, delivering his famous serve. The volleyball slammed into the crown, the impact yanking it out of the group’s hands.

“Ah!” Makoto winced at the tugging sensation.

Shadow Kamoshida leaped over them, landing to stand behind them at the throne, Cognitive Ann clinging to him. The crown shrunk down to a manageable size and floated up into his hand.

“I thought I killed the creepy fake!” Ann said. "Why is it back?!"

“He’s obviously cognizant of you being alive,” Makoto said, not breaking eye contact with Shadow Kamoshida. “Hand over the crown, Kamoshida!”

“As if I’d take orders from a stuck-up bitch like you,” Shadow Kamoshida said. “I’m above you, and this crown is proof of that! It’s the core of this world that proves that I’m the king of this castle!”

“Someone’s sounding paranoid,” Ren commented.

“Were you just lying in wait for us?” Morgana asked.

“You outright said you’d be coming here,” Shadow Kamoshida said, an angry glare still on his face. “This just made it easier to find you. Now I can finally carry out your sentence and execute you trash.”

“That’s rich, coming from you!” Ann said. “You’re just perverted garbage! Sexually harassing students in secret, beating anyone you didn’t like… I am so sick of you!”

“Sick of me?” Shadow Kamoshida sneered. “Why? I wasn’t the one keeping it a secret. The adults that wanted to share in my accomplishments, the students who had the drive to become winners… They’re the ones that anointed me king. They let me get away with anything I wanted so they could share in the profits!”

“...he’s right,” Makoto said softly. “The way Principal Kobayakawa brushed me off… there’s no way he didn’t know what Kamoshida was doing. This whole time, I was…”

“That doesn’t matter now, Queen,” Ren said softly. “This asshole is only still here because the bastards protecting him deceived everyone. It’s not your fault.”

“...you’re right,” Makoto said, giving a brief smile, before returning to glare angrily at Kamoshida. “Just because there were some selfish adults who acted as your shield does not excuse your crimes.”

“You imbeciles just don’t understand,” Shadow Kamoshida said, shaking his head. “People like you and that stupid girl that tried to kill herself are the only ones acting like I’m in the wrong. But I’m the one that brought Shujin to such famous heights, aren’t I? I’m a hero, I’m your king. I’m always in the right!”

“Shut the hell up!” Ann said. She looked down. “Yeah… yeah, I’ll say it. Shiho was stupid for trying to kill herself. And I’m an imbecile for never realizing she was considering that… But to blame us when you’re the one that put us in that situation? You’re the one who’s in the wrong!”

“You’re no king,” Ren said. “Just a perverted demon wearing hideous human skin.”

“Let’s stop humoring him with this conversation,” Morgana said. “We outnumber him, so we’ll just take the Treasure!”

Shadow Kamoshida suddenly broke out into laughter, clutching both the crown and Cognitive Ann tighter, red and black flames seeming to envelop them as the room quaked. “Outnumber me? Didn’t you just say it?! I’m a demon! The demon that rules this world! No matter how many shitty brats come at me, I’ll always come out on top!”

“What’s happening?” Makoto asked, taking a step back.

They all watched in shock as Shadow Kamoshida’s body twisted around and grew. Two curled horns sprouted out of his head, framing the Treasure he now wore as a crown. Two more arms sprouted out of his now-pink flesh, grabbing a giant, golden fork and knife. He dropped Cognitive Ann into a large glass of wine to free his fourth hand for a riding crop. And finally, a large, blue tongue stuck out of his mouth as he flailed around, saliva splattering across the throne room, and the four enslaved creatures chained to his new throne.

“I can do whatever the hell I want!” Shadow Kamoshida laughed, his tongue writhing as he did.

“Ew, he’s so disgusting!” Ann said.

“Is this his heart’s true form?” Makoto asked. “What Kamoshida’s Shadow is really like?”

“We have no choice,” Morgana said. “We’ll have to subdue him!”

“Fine by me,” Ren said, adjusting his gloves. “Queen?”

Makoto glanced at Ren and nodded, before returning her attention to Shadow Kamoshida. “We’re finishing this, you perverted asshole!” She reached up, tearing off her mask. “Persona!” Silky rose up out of the blue flames enveloping her. “Bufu!”

The ice chunk hit Shadow Kamoshida in the chest, the shards raining harmlessly over the trophy placed between his legs. Moans could be heard echoing as it hit the girls’ legs jutting out of it.

“I should have expected they’d be ‘alive’,” Makoto said, a disgusted look on her face.

“Don’t underestimate me!” Shadow Kamoshida snapped in a surprisingly whiny voice, cracking his riding crop. The slaves suddenly served a salvo of volleyballs into Makoto, battering her head and stomach.

“Ngh…” Makoto stumbled.

“Queen?” Morgana asked.

“Don’t mind me, stay focused on the enemy!” Makoto snapped, steadying herself in time to see Ren get close enough to deliver a few dramatic blows with his knife.

“Off of me, you worthless scum!” Shadow Kamoshida said, countering Ren's knife with his own, slamming him with the flat of it to send him flying into one of the statues supporting the second floor balconies.

“Joker!” Makoto gasped.

Ren’s groan could be heard from across the room, as he gave a slightly dismissive wave.

“Agi!” Ann said, Carmen hitting Shadow Kamoshida with a burst of flames.

“Ahh… Ann-chan…!” Shadow Kamoshida turned to stare at her.

“...um, make him stop looking at me!”

“On it, Panther!” Morgana said, firing off a few shots from his slingshot, hitting near Shadow Kamoshida’s eyes.

Shadow Kamoshida barely reacted, instead making lewd groans.

Makoto’s eyes narrowed. “Panther, get to cover!” She pulled her gun as well, firing off six shots into Shadow Kamoshida’s torso.

Ann quickly looked back and forth for a moment, before nervously holding her arms in front of her face. Shadow Kamoshida’s tongue whipped out, slathering over Ann and knocking her back, sending her skidding across the floor.

“I got you,” Ren said, running over and catching her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m going to kill this bastard…” Ann groaned as she sat up.

Ren gave a slight smirk, before standing, stepping forward as he ripped his mask off. “Arsene! Dream Needle!” Arsene dramatically gestured, laughing as a short rain of needles fell, piercing Shadow Kamoshida’s tongue.

“Gah!” Shadow Kamoshida reeled back. 

“Did that hurt, you son of a bitch?” Ann asked. “Carmen! Agi!” Once again she blasted Kamoshida with a burst of flames.

“That’s it, Panther, use that anger!” Morgana cheered, sending a Garu spell into Shadow Kamoshida as well.

Shadow Kamoshida let out a noise of anguish, before using the fork to stab one of the pairs of legs sticking out of his trophy. He then hungrily slurped up the disembodied legs, letting out a sigh. “Ahh… Come at me, you pieces of shit! I ain't lettin' you sleep tonight!”

“What the hell…?” Ren muttered.

“Is... this the kind of stuff he fantasizes about?” Ann asked, looking like she was going to throw up.

“...he healed himself,” Makoto said softly.

“Huh?” Ann looked over.

“Healed himself?” Ren questioned.

“The scorch marks Panther’s Agi spells were leaving on his cape and medals are still there,” Makoto said. “But the scorch marks on his skin aren’t.”

“That’s disgusting!” Ann said.

“And dangerous,” Morgana commented, barely dodging a barrage of volleyballs Shadow Kamoshida knocked his way.

“...destroy the trophy,” Makoto ordered, tearing her mask off. “Obariyon! Sukunda!” A small orange demon with a dark bowlcut sent a green, misty blob out of the blue flames enveloping Makoto, Shadow Kamoshida twitching as it burst on him.

“What was that?” Ann asked.

“Kamoshida should be a bit slower now, so you can get to the trophy,” Makoto said, glancing at Ren. “Well?”

Ren responded with a smirk, before running up, delivering a series of cuts to the trophy with his knife, before backflipping out of the way of Shadow Kamoshida’s knife as he attempted to stab down into him.

“No touching!” Shadow Kamoshida snapped. “This thing is worth more than your criminal trash life, got it?!”

“Ooh, he didn’t like that!” Morgana laughed. “Garu!” Zorro appeared to cast another wind spell, shaking the trophy.

“What the hell did I just say?!” Shadow Kamoshida snapped.

“Who cares what you said? Haah!” Ann ran up and cracked her whip against the unstable trophy, finally knocking it over and shattering it along the cracks Ren’s knife left in it.

“No!” Shadow Kamoshida cried out as the group surrounded him guns (or in Morgana’s case, slingshot) drawn. “That was from when I won the national... You think you can get away with this? Do you realize who I am?! I am Kamoshida!”

“And?” Makoto asked. “What makes you think that matters to us?”

“After sexually harassing the girls, and physically abusing all the students you could, your name is just dirt to us!” Ann said.

“Former Olympian or not, you’re just the scum of the earth,” Ren said, glaring intensely.

“You’re completely misunderstanding!” Shadow Kamoshida yelled. “I haven't sexually harassed anyone! They came on to me because they wanted to-!”

“Shove it!” Ann interrupted. “Let’s beat this pig!”

“All-Out Attack!” Makoto ordered, the group leaping back and forth quickly to cut into him. Once done, they landed across from him, still eyeing him warily. “Are you done yet?”

“Slaves!” Shadow Kamoshida snapped. “Bring out you-know-what!”

“You-know-what?” Makoto repeated as the four chained to Shadow Kamoshida’s throne were unhooked. They ran off, their chains still dragging behind them.

Shadow Kamoshida laughed. “Time for my killshot from when I was active and rockin' it!”

“Killshot?!” Ann gasped.

“...take cover,” Makoto said, her voice trembling slightly. “Now!”

The four of them scattered, crouching and trying to shield themselves as the four slaves returned, setting up a large volleyball. With remarkable agility, Shadow Kamoshida leapt into the air, spiking it down right at Ren.

Makoto’s eyes widened and she broke out of her guard. “Look out!”

“Queen?!” Ren gasped as Makoto shoved him out of the way.

The volleyball slammed into her directly, and gave off an enormous explosion, briefly knocking the other three aside and sending Makoto skidding across the floor, her shoulder spikes tearing the carpet and scratching up the tiles.

“Queen!” Ren ran over to her, briefly looking back towards Morgana and Ann. “Cover for us, okay?”

“Roger that, Joker!” Ann said, blasting Shadow Kamoshida with an Agi spell.

Ren dragged a groaning Makoto over to behind one of the statues. “Queen, you okay?”

“Yeah…” Makoto said weakly. “Kamoshida prefers physical beatdowns, and Obariyon resists that kind of thing.” She shook her head. “I’ll have to thank the twins for setting up an entrance on Central Street…”

“Twins?” Ren repeated.

“Huh?” Makoto blinked. “Um, disregard that.”

“...here, you sound like you still could use this,” Ren said, giving her some medicine. “Sorry, Arsene doesn’t know any healing spells.”

“That’s alright,” Makoto said, quickly gulping the pills down. “That aside, Joker… you’re rather acrobatic here in the Metaverse, so… can I ask you to get up to the balconies? Without him spotting you?”

“...what do you have in mind?”

“The very thing we came here for in the first place,” Makoto said, chancing a glance out from their cover. Ren looked too, staring up at the crown atop Shadow Kamoshida’s head.

“The Treasure…”

“He was a sniveling coward when confronted before, wasn’t he? But once he has his dirty hands on the core of his Palace, he gained this confidence to fight back, unsupported.”

“So, you want me to get it off his head, huh?”

“Please?”

“Gladly,” Ren smirked. “Go distract him, Queen.”

Makoto gave him a brief hug as she pulled herself up. “I owe you, Joker.”

“You saved my life again, so I think I’m further in debt, actually…” Ren laughed.

Makoto smiled, before tearing her mask off. “Johanna!” Speeding out on her motorcycle, she slammed Shadow Kamoshida with a burst of Nuclear magic.

“Bitch!” Kamoshida winced. “You didn’t get enough earlier, huh?”

“Not used to girls fighting back?” Makoto asked, eyes narrowed and gleaming red.

“You want more punishment, I’ll give it to ya!” Shadow Kamoshida laughed, cracking his riding crop again, and sending the slave creatures running for another giant volleyball.

“He’s hitting us with another one?” Morgana asked.

“Just remain calm,” Makoto said, switching her Persona back to Obariyon. “I’ll keep his focus, if you need to take cover.”

“Queen, don’t-” Ann began.

“I can take the hit just fine,” Makoto smiled. “So, get going already!”

“...thanks, Queen,” Morgana nodded. “Come, Panther!” He hopped up to grab Ann’s hand, tugging her along to cover behind a statue.

Makoto took a defensive fighting stance, standing directly in front of Shadow Kamoshida. "Give me your worst!"

He laughed as he leapt up, eyes focused directly at her as he delivered another spike.

Makoto waited a moment, before leaping back out of the way, the resulting explosion just grazing her.

“Think you’re so clever, huh?” Shadow Kamoshida asked.

“Yes, I do,” Makoto said, shooting her last six shots in his chest.

“Agi!” Ann said, running back out to stand beside Makoto.

“Garu!” Morgana said, leaping off Ann’s shoulder to stand on Makoto’s other side. The wind served to bolster the flames’ intensity, resulting in a large, fiery blast burning into Kamoshida’s face.

“Gah! Damn it! You three think- wait…” Shadow Kamoshida’s eyes narrowed. “Where’s the other one? Where’d that delinquent scum run off to?!”

Ren let out a whistle, and Shadow Kamoshida turned just in time to see Ren take a flying leap off the balcony, slamming his shoulder into the crown and knocking it down to the floor, where it quickly shrunk back to its normal size.

“NO!” Shadow Kamoshida screamed, grasping at air in the direction of his crown. "My... my precious..."

“We can end this right now!” Makoto said. “One more time!” And at her command, the four of them engaged in another All-Out Attack, Shadow Kamoshida continuing to scream in disbelief as he burned back down to his normal, albeit still distorted, appearance.

“...is it over?” Ann asked.

"Yeah," Morgana said. "He's finished."

“Ow…” Ren groaned, grabbing his shoulder.

“Joker?” Makoto asked, giving him a nervous glance.

“...I’m fine,” Ren said. “Just… my body still isn’t used to doing that sort of thing.”

“Here,” Morgana said, calling his Persona. “Media!” A soothing light shined off of Zorro’s sword, enveloping the four of them.

“Ah…” Makoto breathed out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Mona." She turned, making her way towards the crown. “Now, all that’s left is to-”

“Mine!” Shadow Kamoshida said, frantically scrambling over to grab it. “It’s mine! This is what makes me a king!” The group watched as he frantically and nervously darted back and forth, slowly advancing to corner him at the window out of his throne room.

“Nowhere to run, is there?” Morgana asked.

“Hand over the Treasure,” Makoto said. “Put an end to this sad display already.”

“I deserve this…” Shadow Kamoshida said, staring out at the red sky. “I’ve done so much for these leeches, gave them all of my talents… I deserve some sort of reward, don’t I?!”

“And that reward is making people suffer?” Ren asked.

Shadow Kamoshida said nothing, continuing to tremble.

“...scary, isn’t it?” Ann asked coldly, stepping forward. “So high up, feeling so trapped… This is what Shiho felt. In the end, she felt jumping was the best option. How about you? What do you want to do?”

“Panther…” Makoto said slowly. “Careful.”

Ann removed her mask, Carmen appearing behind her, flames in hand.

“Do you want to die here?” Ann asked.

Shadow Kamoshida turned around, sweating and eyes wide in fear.

“It’s your call what happens to him,” Morgana said. “But still… consider it carefully.”

“P-please, forgive me…!” Shadow Kamoshida begged. “I… I don’t want to die! If I go down, my real self will-”

Ann stomped her foot to cut him off. “AGI!”

“Ann!” Makoto gasped, stepping forward futily as Carmen obeyed and sent the flames blasting forward.

Shadow Kamoshida squeezed his eyes shut as the flames slammed the walls on either side of the window he stood in front of. His eyes opened once he realized he wasn't just burned alive, and he dropped to his knees, whimpering.

“...you don’t want to die?” Ann asked, Carmen fading and the mask appearing on her face again. “Then give. Us. The Treasure.”

Shadow Kamoshida nodded, tossing it over. Makoto caught it, staring in surprise.

“Go,” Ann said. “Go and answer to what you put Shiho through. To what you put everyone through…” She trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes.

“...I will,” Shadow Kamoshida nodded. He looked up, tears dripping down his face. “But… who would listen to a loser like me?”

“Anyone would listen to an admission of your guilt,” Makoto said, regaining her composure. “Don’t bother trying to weasel out of this with those kinds of excuses. You said people already know, remember? So bring it to light in front of everyone.”

Shadow Kamoshida nodded again. “You’re right. I’ll go… I’ll make sure that I…” He trailed off, fading away in a burst of light.

Once he was gone, Makoto let out a nervous, shuddering sigh, gently lifting her mask up to rest it above her hairline and gingerly massaged the bridge of her nose. “That was too stressful.”

“But we have the Treasure now, right?” Ren asked, glancing at the crown in Makoto’s hand.

“It appears that way,” Makoto said, holding it up. “...Ann, are you alright?”

“If this ends up working, I will be,” Ann said, taking her mask off as well and wiping her eyes.

“Then, we should get going before-” Morgana began, getting cut off by the room shaking beneath them, parts of the ceiling falling around them.

“Wh-what’s happening?” Ann asked.

“...the Palace is collapsing,” Makoto said softly. “Of course, stealing the Treasure destroys it, so…”

“Deduce later, move now!” Ren said in a panic. He grabbed Morgana and led the way in their running out of the room.

“R-right!” Makoto said, tapping Ann’s arm to knock her out of her surprise, and get her running as well.

They stopped, bracing themselves against the stairway as the tower shifted beneath their feet. They moved with its tilt, soon standing partially on the wall.

“Oh god, are we about to die?!” Ann asked in a panic.

Ren didn’t seem able to say anything, until Makoto tapped his shoulder, having conjured Johanna. “Shoot out the glass and be my eyes.”

“Your eyes?” Ren repeated in confusion.

Makoto huffed, and yanked Ren on in front of her. “Ann, Mona, get on back!”

“R-right!” Ann said, quickly climbing on and wrapping her arms tightly around Makoto’s waist.

“You sure you know what you’re doing, Queen?” Morgana asked as he clung to Ann’s shoulder.

“I am,” Makoto said, revving Johanna’s engine as the tower tilted more. “Ren-kun, now!”

“G-got it,” Ren said, his face red from how closely Makoto was pressed against him. He drew his handgun, firing three shots to shatter the glass. The tower tilted further as it began to completely topple over, the roof of some of the castle’s lower levels getting closer. “...now!”

Makoto’s hands tensed up and she peeled out of the staircase, falling out the open window and making a skidding landing on the rooftop beneath them.

“Oh, god, we’re going to die!” Ann cried desperately as Makoto barely kept them from falling off the roof. “I’m so sorry, Shiho! I love you!”

“Ann, could you stop screaming in my ear?!” Makoto snapped.

“Left side!” Ren directed, Makoto speeding over, jumping to yet another lower roof.

“G-Go right!” Ann said when they landed, noticing a nearby window as Makoto skidded again.

Makoto obliged, Ren shooting the window out so they could drive inside the hallway not too far from library. Makoto winced in pain, a migraine starting to shoot through her, causing her to drop Johanna’s tangible form and crash into the wall in a daze. “Ah… I can’t…”

“On foot from here, then!” Ren said, giving a grunt of effort as he lifted Makoto up and took off with Ann down the hallway.

“Ah!” Ann gasped as the ceiling began dropping behind them. “Faster, faster!”

Ren gritted his teeth, struggling to keep up while keeping hold of Makoto.

Noticing him slowing, Makoto wriggled out of his grasp, falling to the floor and breaking into a run beside them. No longer burdened, Ren was able to catch up with Ann and the three kept even pace as they quickly navigated the crumbling halls. Soon, the window they used for their entrance was in sight as part of the ceiling ripped the door to the entrance hall down.

“Almost there!” Makoto said desperately.

Ren shakily drew his gun, firing two more shots to crack the glass, before squeezing his eyes shut and jumping out to shatter it, spinning in the air to land on his feet.

Ann and Makoto jumped down beside him, Morgana in his normal cat form scrambling to not fall from Ann’s shoulder as they left the courtyard, dodging bits of stone as they fled into the depths of the alleyway.

~~~

_**4/21 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“The destination has been deleted,” a voice from Makoto’s phone said as she steadied herself against the wall, gasping desperately for air.

“Ow…” Ann groaned, Ren catching her before she collapsed into a puddle.

“Ah, hey!” Morgana hissed as some rain drops hit his head, quickly ducking beneath Ren’s legs.

“Rain…?” Ann said, looking up.

Makoto straightened up, turning to look behind them. “...Shujin Academy.”

“We made it…” Ren said, letting out a relieved sigh.

“Ah, the Treasure!” Morgana gasped. “Where is it?!”

Makoto fished around in her pocket, before pulling out an Olympic medal.

“...is that it?” Ren asked.

“I thought it was a crown, though,” Ann frowned.

“...that’s merely his cognition of this,” Makoto said softly. “The thing that shot him to fame and made him feel like he deserved to get away with anything. An Olympic gold medal... his crowning achievement.”

Ren let out a laugh.

“Huh?” Makoto looked up.

Ann groaned. “Makoto, that pun was awful.”

“Pun?” Makoto repeated, a confused look on her face.

“It was accidental, huh?” Ren asked, holding a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. “S-sorry… that kind of makes it better...”

“...oh, wait,” Makoto said. “...crowning achievement, and he saw it as…” She gave a brief giggle. “I get it now. S-sorry, I’m just… really tired…”

“Same here,” Ann said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I think we all are after that,” Ren said, taking his phone out. “...the Meta-Nav.”

“What about it?” Morgana asked.

“Kamoshida’s Palace isn’t listed anymore,” Ren said, turning his phone towards them.

“So it’s really gone now,” Makoto said. She looked at the gold medal in her hand. “And since we have this… his heart changed, right? He’ll confess and you won’t be expelled, right?”

“I hope so,” Ren said.

“I think we’ll be fine,” Morgana said. “Kamoshida’s Shadow sure sounded repentant at the end there." Drops falling off the sides of the buildings surrounding them started hitting him despite his attempt at cover and he shuddered. "All this aside, can we get out of the rain already?!”

“Right, of course,” Makoto said.

“Yeah, it’d really suck if we caught a cold in the end,” Ann said.

Ren leaned down to pick Morgana up in his bag, before straightening up again. “So… see you at school tomorrow?”

Ann giggled. “Guess so.” She glanced at Makoto, and felt her face heat up. “Uh… keep us posted, I guess? You kind of know more about faculty stuff than we do.”

“Will do,” Makoto said. “Get home safely, everyone.”

“Great work, team!” Morgana said, as they all set off for the station.

~~~

_**4/21 - Thursday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

Makoto was putting away the dishes, when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She quickly slid it out to check, and saw she was receiving a phone call. Ann Takamaki.

“Hello?” Makoto said as she answered.

“Um, hey, Makoto,” Ann’s voice said, an awkward tone to it. “Uh, sorry, I’m not bothering you, am I?”

“No, not at all,” Makoto said, going to lay down on the couch while she talked. “It doesn’t seem like Sis will be eating dinners with me for the rest of the week. Which considering the state I was in after the Palace is a good thing. Helps avoid too many questions.” _Though it made my paranoia over the calling card a little unnecessary in hindsight…_

“That’s good, I guess,” Ann said. “Um… I wanted to, uh, talk about something. When we were leaving the Palace, and you were using Johanna to get us out of that tower and… I shouted something in your ear.”

“Did you…?” Makoto asked, closing her eyes for a moment. “Oh, right, you did. I’m sorry for snapping at you, but I was struggling to maintain Johanna at that point, and if I dropped it when we were speeding along the roof, we might have died.”

“Oh, no, I totally get that!” Ann said. “But I… geez, how can I put this? It’s about… what I said.”

“...I see,” Makoto said. “Um, Ann, I don’t mean to upset you since you’re already stressing over this, but I have no idea what you were shouting.”

“You- you don’t?” Ann asked.

“No,” Makoto said, sitting up. “Sorry, I don’t remember. Could you remind me, or-”

Ann cut Makoto’s question off with a laugh. “Oh, thank god! I was scared about how to explain it to you!”

“Explain…?” Makoto repeated.

“Never mind,” Ann said, an odd laughter still to her voice. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Uh, just don’t think about it, okay? Alright, see ya later!”

“Ah, wait, Ann!” Makoto said, but Ann already hung up. She pulled the phone away from her ear, staring down at it with a frown. “...what did she say that had her so upset…?” She sighed, putting her phone away, and pulling the gold medal out of her pocket. “More importantly, what do I do with this?”

She lay back, staring up at the ceiling. “Does it get easier after the first time? Because I feel like the stress of this is going to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 1  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 2  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 1


	14. The Queen's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to set up and properly pace all of the characters and story arcs gives me new respect for the writing of these games. Not to say I didn't already enjoy them. On that note, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**4/22 - Friday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

_**Days Until Ren’s Expulsion: 10** _  
_** Await the Change of Heart ** _

Makoto was making her way up the steps, when Okumura nervously called her name.

“Niijima-san?”

“Hm?” Makoto stopped, glancing back over her shoulder. “Oh… Okumura-san, good morning.”

“Good morning,” Okumura said, looking at the ground as they walked inside. “Um… I wanted to ask you something about yesterday…”

“Yesterday?” Makoto frowned.

“Um, I… I don’t know how to ask this, but…”

“Oh, Niijima-san,” Kawakami, Ren's homeroom teacher, said, walking over to them from the school store. “Good timing. Since you’re the Student Council President, I was asked by the principal to pass some information on to you.”

“Oh?” Makoto asked, confused.

“Uh, sorry, I don’t know your name,” Kawakami said, frowning at Okumura. “Could you give us some space?”

“If it pertains to the students, she should have a right to hear it,” Makoto said.

“Eh, whatever, I’m sure rumors will spread anyway,” Kawakami sighed. “Kamoshida-sensei has called in saying he won’t be teaching class for the rest of the week. Study hall will be held instead of any of his lessons.”

“Kamoshida-sensei is absent?” Okumura asked, looking shocked.

“Did he sound alright over the phone?” Makoto asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t take the call,” Kawakami said. “Why do you care? You get to study more. It’s probably just stress after that prank from yesterday, or maybe just a cold. He’s a normal man, after all.”

“...I suppose so,” Makoto said. “Thank you for passing this on to me, Kawakami-sensei.”

Kawakami nodded, before walking off, muttering something to herself.

“Well, I should get to class and… organize what I need to study today,” Makoto said. “Have a good day, Okumura-san.”

“Oh, um, you, too, Niijima-san,” Okumura said, frowning as Makoto rushed off to class.

She took her seat at the front of the room, carefully arranging her books so the few people already there wouldn’t see her slip her phone out and send a text.

> **Makoto** : Good morning, everyone.
> 
> **Makoto** : I have just been informed that Kamoshida isn’t at school today.
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Ann** : He isn’t?
> 
> **Ren** : Were you told a reason?
> 
> **Makoto** : Just that he called in for the rest of the week.
> 
> **Ann** : That’s not what we told him to do at all!
> 
> **Ren** : Do you think it’s a mental shutdown?
> 
> **Makoto** : I don’t know.
> 
> **Makoto** : I want to say it’s just he’s in pain over suddenly gaining a conscience.
> 
> **Makoto** : But it’s entirely possible we did make a mistake.
> 
> **Ann** : I’d prefer if he confessed so Shiho could have closure…
> 
> **Ren** : I’m sure it’ll be fine.
> 
> **Ren** : Morgana is, too.
> 
> **Makoto** : Either way, I think we should be cautious over the next few days.
> 
> **Makoto** : My sister is busy with work, but I’ve still been gaining attention at school.
> 
> **Ann** : Got it, lay low.
> 
> **Ren** : Your sister is busy?
> 
> **Makoto** : Um, yes?
> 
> **Makoto** : I don’t think that has any significance to our situation, though.
> 
> **Ren** : Right, yeah.
> 
> **Ren** : Never mind.
> 
> **Ann** : Well, let’s just text when we know more?
> 
> **Makoto** : Indeed. Just keep behaving as normal.

With the conversation over, Makoto put her phone away. Upstairs, as he sat down in homeroom, Ren did the same, Ann turning to look at him.

“What was with that question of yours?”

“About her sister?” Ren asked.

“Yeah, that was the only weird one,” Ann said.

“Well… last weekend, Makoto said she wanted to patch things up with her sister after missing her messages.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember that,” Ann said.

“Well, she said she wanted to patch things up with her before-”

“Oh, yeah, it’s her birthday this weekend, right?” Morgana interrupted from Ren’s desk.

"Yeah, before that," Ren said.

“Wait, seriously?” Ann asked in surprise. “She didn’t mention it at all!”

“Yeah, she’s really not used to friends,” Ren said. “She only brought it up offhand to me.”

“...y’know, we used getting you a birthday gift as an excuse with the airsoft shop guy,” Ann said. “So, I think she does know friends give gifts. Maybe she was dropping a hint?”

“A hint?” Ren repeated.

“Look, she just told us her sister is going to be busy!” Ann said. “Treat her to a meal or bring her to… I don’t actually know what she likes to do for fun, but I’m sure you can think of something!”

“It couldn’t hurt,” Morgana said. “You’ve seen how stressed the girl can get. I’m sure a distraction like this would help.”

Ren looked down at his desk, frowning. “...Ann? You free after school today?”

“I guess?” Ann shrugged. 

“Can you help me brainstorm something, then?” Ren asked. “Makoto gets flustered if people mistake us as a couple, so I want to make sure I don’t weird her out with a gift.”

“Got it!” Ann said.

“Geez, you’re considerate, aren’t you?” Morgana asked.

“It’s just common courtesy, it’s not a big deal,” Ren said, turning to look out the window.

Ann smiled. “You say that, but it doesn’t actually seem so common, huh?”

Ren glanced at the students in the room, listening to the various muttered conversations.

“So how long is it until Amamiya is out of here?”

“No idea. End of the month, hopefully?

“What was that calling card all about yesterday? The ‘Phantom Thieves of Hearts?’”

“That doesn’t even make sense. How can you steal a heart?

“I know it’s out of the way, but there’s a supermarket in Yongen-Jaya that sells a rather delicious assortment of fruit cups each spring! It’s incredibly revitalizing, and I highly recommend you look into it!”

“That does sound pretty good. I’ve never been to Yongen-Jaya before, though. It’s kind of out of the way, isn’t it?”

Ren blinked in surprise at the last exchange, but shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Yeah… I mostly agree."

~~~

_**4/22 - Friday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Yo, Ren,” Ryuji said as Ren approached the stairs.

“Ryuji,” Ren said, looking up.

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. “...you headin’ upstairs? Going to see Niijima again?”

“No, I was actually going to be heading somewhere with Ann,” Ren said. He sighed. “Ryuji-”

“Hey, did you notice Kamoshida ain’t here today?” Ryuji asked. “Ever since that thing was posted yesterday?”

“...I noticed, yeah,” Ren said. He gave a wry smile. “Think that scared him or something?”

“Man, I don’t know what to think of it,” Ryuji said. “It was so… weird, y’know? Like, who talks like that?”

“...Maurice Leblanc?” Ren shrugged. "At least, in the translation I read."

“I don’t know who that is,” Ryuji said. “Still… whoever they are, glad someone seems to be doin’ somethin’, even if it’s just weird pranks.”

“It is nice, huh?” Ren said.

“...dude, I was ragging on you just now,” Ryuji sighed.

“You were?” Ren asked.

“The day Kamoshida threatened us, you just up and left the school,” Ryuji said. “And your precious Student Council President went and hung out with Kamoshida a few days back, to.”

“...hung out?” Ren repeated, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, she came walking back from the Practice Building,” Ryuji said. “On this floor. What else would she be doin’ over there?”

“There’s a lot of rooms in the Practice Building,” Ren said. “And I think she works out, too, so-”

“Come on, dude,” Ryuji said. “I get it, you know? She acts all smiles and friendly to you, and you need shit like that after your whole record thing…”

“She needs kindness, too, Ryuji,” Ren said. “She made a mistake with handling your situation, and she admits that. But she’s human, just like we are.”

“Then why was she with Kamoshida?”

“Maybe the same reason a lot of people see him?” Ren asked. “She could have been threatened to back off, or-”

“If he can just tell her to back off, then how’s she goin’ to do anything about him or our effin’ expulsions?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed. “Can we not talk about that? Ryuji, I don’t want to constantly argue when we see each other now.”

“And you think I do?”

“You’re the one that keeps starting them, so you tell me,” Ren said.

Ryuji scoffed, looking to the side.

“Hey, Ren!” Ann called, jogging up. “Were you waiting for me, or- oh. Sakamoto.”

“Takamaki,” Ryuji said, the two staring at each other.

Ren gave a slight cough, the tension starting to feel suffocating.

“Right, we should get going,” Ann said, smiling at him. “You know the way, right?”

“Yeah, just follow me,” Ren said. “See ya, Ryuji.”

“...see ya,” Ryuji replied, staring at Ann. “Hey, Takamaki-”

“Save it,” Ann said dismissively, before following Ren downstairs. _I don’t want to hear anything from him after brushing me off as ‘Kamoshida’s girl’..._

~~~

_**4/22 - Friday**_  
_**After School** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

Sojiro sat on one of the stools, flipping through a newspaper, when the bell chimed. He glanced up. “Welc- oh, it’s you. You’re back early.” 

“Hey,” Ren said, glancing around the empty cafe. “Uh, I brought a friend, if that’s-” 

“A friend?” Sojiro repeated, almost skeptically. 

“Hey, this place smells nice,” Ann said, walking inside behind Ren. 

“A girl…” Sojiro blinked in surprise. 

“Are you Ren’s guardian? I’m Ann Takamaki. We’re in the same class.” 

“Uh, nice to meet you,” Sojiro said. “I’m Sojiro Sakura. You can call me Boss. Most of my customers do.” 

“Boss, huh?” Ann laughed. “Okay.” 

“Kid, why don’t you put the cat outside or upstairs for now,” Sojiro said. “No one’s around, so you two can sit down here.” 

“Oh, thanks,” Ren said. “Where would you rather be, Morgana?” 

“Outside, I think,” Morgana said, sticking his head out of the bag. “I need to stretch my legs after being stuck in a desk all day.” 

“Outside?” Ren said, stepping out the door. 

Sojiro stared after him, chuckling. “You ever wonder if some animals can really understand what you’re saying?” 

“Oh, um, never really thought about it!” Ann said, sitting down in the booth closest to the door. 

“So, Ann-chan,” Sojiro said, a serious tone to his voice. “I think the kid might have mentioned you before. Last week, at your school…” 

“Oh, yeah,” Ann said, looking down. “Hey, sorry, but I don’t really want to talk about what happened to her, okay?” 

“Of course, yeah,” Sojiro said. “I just… I sort of understand what it’s like when someone tries that, so if you need to talk, my cafe is open every day.” 

Ann blinked, looking up. “Th-thank you…” 

Before they could say anything else, Ren walked back in, spotting Ann and moving to sit across from her. 

“I’ll make you both some coffee and get outta your hair,” Sojiro said. 

“Oh, you don’t need to leave on our account!” Ann said. “We’re just brainstorming gift ideas.” 

“Gift ideas?” Sojiro repeated as he got down a couple of cups. 

“Tomorrow’s our friend’s birthday, and her sister is busy, so I wanted to do something with her,” Ren said. 

“Another girl…?” Sojiro said softly. 

“What was that?” Ann asked. 

“Nothing,” Sojiro shook his head. “What kind of coffee do you want?” 

“Oh, um…” Ann trailed off and leaned over towards Ren. “...what kind of coffee is good here?” 

Sojiro laughed. “I’ll find you something you’ll like.” 

Ren frowned slightly, before turning back towards Ann. “So… what do you think she’d like?” 

“I dunno,” Ann said. “Did she ever say what she likes to do for fun?” 

“...we’ve never really talked too casually, did we?” Ren said. 

“You sure you’re friends with this girl?” Sojiro asked. 

“She was the one that said we were,” Ren said. 

“Well, it’s a safe choice, but maybe just try treating her to a meal,” Sojiro said. 

“Like, a snack, or early dinner?” Ann asked. “That’s what I thought, too.” 

“See?” Sojiro asked. 

“Okay, dinner, then,” Ren sighed. 

“So, what kind of food does she like?” Ann asked. 

“...good question,” Ren said. 

“You don’t know that either?” Sojiro sighed, bringing over the coffee. 

“Thanks,” Ann smiled, taking a sip. “Uh, let’s see… to avoid misunderstandings, it should probably be somewhere that isn’t too crowded, right?” 

Ren frowned, glancing around the empty cafe. “Um, Boss?” 

“What’s up?” Sojiro asked. 

“...mind if I bring her here?” 

~~~ 

_**4/23 - Saturday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

_**Days Until Ren’s Expulsion: 9** _  
_** Await the Change of Heart ** _

“Here’s your book, Niijima-san,” the student librarian said, handing Makoto a copy of The Illusory Popess. “Enjoy it.” 

“I will,” Makoto nodded. “I won’t keep it for too long, either.” She turned to leave, pausing briefly to look out over the library. _The study booths are so crowded… If there were this many students here last week, would I have ever seen Ren and how the rumors affected him? Or would I-_ Her phone buzzed, prompting her to step out into the hallway, and take it out.

> **Ren** : Hey. 
> 
> **Ren** : If you aren’t too busy today, did you want to hang out? 
> 
> **Ren** : Thought I’d treat you to some food for your birthday. 

Makoto put a hand to her mouth in surprise, feeling her eyes tearing up slightly. _A… birthday treat…?_ She quickly typed out a reply.

> **Makoto** : That is so nice of you to offer. 
> 
> **Ren** : Cool. 
> 
> **Ren** : Meet you at the school entrance? 
> 
> **Makoto** : I'll see you there! 

Makoto fought to keep the smile off her face as she slid the book into her bag and rushed off downstairs. Standing outside by the alleyway, looking at his phone, was Ren. Makoto took a breath, before walking outside, heading over towards him. 

“Oh, hey,” Ren said, looking up. “That was fast.” 

“I didn’t want to keep you waiting,” Makoto said. _I'm not coming off as desperate for arriving this fast, am I?_

“That's fine. Gives us more time to relax." Ren gave a tiny smile. “So, is it today, or tomorrow?" 

“Today,” Makoto answered. 

“Happy birthday, then,” Ren said. “Are you in the mood for some curry?” 

“Is this at that restaurant you invited me to last Saturday?” Makoto asked. 

“Wow, good memory,” Morgana said from the bag. 

“I’ve actually been thinking about curry for a while after that,” Makoto laughed, following Ren to the station. “You made it sound rather tasty, Morgana.” 

“I sold it well, huh?” Morgana said in a boastful voice. “Hey, Ren, you should tell Boss to make me the cafe’s mascot!” 

“I really don’t see him going for that,” Ren said. 

~~~ 

_**4/23 - Saturday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

“Welcome,” Sojiro said, looking up from the customers he was tending to as Ren entered. He straightened up slightly as Makoto followed. “Ah, this your friend?” 

“Yeah,” Ren said. 

“Sojiro Sakura. Call me Boss.” 

“Ah, nice to meet you, um… Boss,” she said awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at the customers. “My name is Makoto Niijima. I’m the Student Council President of Shujin Academy and your… ward’s friend.” 

“No need to act so uptight,” Sojiro said. 

“Yeah, missy, this is a more casual place,” an elderly customer said. “Oh, Boss, could I get another coffee?” 

“Say, why don’t you bring her upstairs?” Sojiro asked. “I’ll bring up some food once things settle down.” He turned to the customer. “Coming right up.” 

“Upstairs?” Makoto repeated, looking at Ren. 

“Uh, sorry,” he said. “This way.” 

He led her through the surprisingly crowded cafe and up to the attic. 

Makoto looked around, noting the plant and bookshelf on one side, and a table and couch on another. She also gave an odd glance to the mattress in the corner, put quickly put it out of her mind. 

“Uh, sorry, it’s kind of dusty…” Ren said. 

“Only kind of?” Morgana asked. 

“It’s not so bad,” Makoto said, sitting on the couch and taking a breath of the coffee scent. “It’s rather relaxing, actually…” 

“Glad you think so,” Ren said. 

“Certainly puts the mental shutdown thing out of mind, huh?” Morgana asked. 

Makoto frowned. “...it did…” 

“Morgana,” Ren sighed. 

“Ah, sorry. Hey, don’t fret, I’m sure things are going fine!” 

“Well… there hasn’t been any bad news yet,” Makoto said. “And I was told it would be the rest of the week he’d be out…” 

“That’s the spirit!” Morgana said. 

“...hey, could you, um, give us some time alone?” Ren asked. 

“Huh?” Morgana looked surprised. “Uh, sure. Happy birthday, Queen. Guess I’ll see you later?” 

“See you later, Morgana,” Makoto said, giving a small smile. 

Morgana nodded, before carefully climbing out the window. 

“...you aren’t stressing too much, are you?” Ren asked. 

“No, I’d like to think I’m not,” Makoto said, closing her eyes and letting out a breath. “The gold medal is weighing heavily on me, though. I feel like it’s burning a hole in my pocket and the instant something goes wrong someone will find it.” 

“I could hold onto it if you want,” Ren said, moving the table out in front of the couch, and dragging a chair over to sit across from her. 

“I couldn’t do that to you,” Makoto said, shaking her head. “You’re already in enough trouble. Does Boss know of your impending expulsion?” 

“He only finally started to like me, so I’d rather not give him a reason to yell,” Ren said, looking down at the table. 

“Oh, I’m… I didn’t mean to-” 

“Let’s… not discuss anything too rough today, okay?” Ren asked. “It’s your birthday, after all.” 

Makoto nodded, just as footsteps sounded on the stairs. 

“Here you are,” Sojiro said, setting down a tray containing two plates of curry, and two cups of coffee. “I don’t know what your taste is like, Niijima-san, so I made you a mocha.” 

“Oh, that sounds good,” Makoto said. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Sojiro said. He turned towards Ren. “Once she leaves, I expect you to do the dishes.” 

“Got it,” Ren said. 

Sojiro nodded, and headed back downstairs. 

“...he’s not too strict with you, is he?” Makoto asked. 

“He’s fine,” Ren said, taking a bite. “Try some.” 

Makoto looked down, poking at it a little before taking a small bite. Her eyes instantly widened, and she quickly swallowed. “...that’s delicious.” 

“Yeah,” Ren said. “I’m surprised it's not always crowded.” 

Makoto took a small sip of her mocha. “The coffee goes surprisingly well with it, too.” 

“Ann said the same yesterday,” Ren said. 

“Oh, you brought her here?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah,” Ren said. “Sorry, it wasn’t as crowded then, so I thought we’d have more privacy.” 

“That would have been nice,” Makoto said. “I feel like I made a fool out of myself in front of those customers earlier with that introduction.” 

“I’m sure they forgot already,” Ren said. 

“...maybe,” Makoto took a bite. “...thank you, Ren-kun. You didn’t have to do this for me.” 

“It’s your birthday, and we’re friends,” Ren said. “...though, as much as we say that, when Ann and I were brainstorming gifts yesterday, I realized I don’t know much about you.” 

“...that’s true for me, as well,” Makoto said. “All I know about you is your assault record.” She froze for a moment. “Um, and that you’re a really good person!” 

“You say that a lot,” Ren laughed. 

Makoto felt her mood lift at hearing the laughter and took a sip of coffee. “...Why don’t we get to know each other better?” 

“Gladly,” Ren smiled. “It’s your birthday, so let’s make today all about you.” 

Makoto giggled. “That almost sounded like a pickup line from a movie.” 

Ren felt his face heat up a little, and quickly took a bite of curry to disguise it. “Let’s start with that. What kind of movies do you like?” 

“Oh, um… all-all kinds. I’ve watched some romance, some drama, some fantasy, or action…” 

“What’s your favorite kind?” 

“...you’re going to laugh,” Makoto said. 

“I swear I won’t.” 

“Yakuza movies.” 

“I’ve never watched those kinds myself,” Ren said, taking a sip of coffee. 

Makoto blinked in surprise. “You didn’t laugh.” 

“I said I wouldn’t,” Ren said, almost sounding indignant. 

Makoto smiled. “Sis always said people would laugh or avoid me if I talked about that.” 

“I’ve seen you fight, so it really doesn’t surprise me,” Ren said. 

“I suppose I do get rather into our battles, yes,” Makoto admitted. She took another few bites of curry, before speaking again. “It was my dad that got me into yakuza movies.” 

“Your dad?” 

“Yes,” Makoto said, a distant smile on her face as she stared into her coffee cup. “He would love watching them to help unwind after work. ...of course, he was a police officer, so in hindsight, I’m not sure how that helped, but anyway… the first time was when I was six years old. It was stormy and I… found him when I walked out to be comforted.” 

“He let you watch a yakuza movie with him?” Ren questioned, an amused smile on his face. “When you were six?” 

“Mhm,” Makoto said, taking a sip of coffee, and looking towards the window. “Sis wasn’t happy about it, but I don’t think it ever affected me negatively. I… I feel like I have a more solid grasp of justice thanks to him. He taught me a lot.” 

“...you keep speaking in a past tense,” Ren frowned, taking a sip. 

“...he died before I was accepted into Shujin,” Makoto said after swallowing her more recent bite, setting her fork down. 

“...I’m sorry,” Ren said. “I was the one who didn’t want to discuss this kind of thing today, either…” 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Makoto said, smiling up at him. “It doesn’t bother me too much anymore. I do miss him, yes, but… I’ve moved on, I think.” She shook her head, picking her fork up again and taking another bite. “Um… other hobbies of mine include reading. And, well, I’ve had a bit of a fascination with motorcycles. My Sis used to have one, but we had to sell it and the family car a while ago. ...I’m a really boring person, aren’t I?” 

“I don’t think so,” Ren said. “I mean… I enjoy spending time with you. But that might just be because you don’t hate me…” 

“That won’t do,” Makoto frowned. “I’m sure we have something in common.” 

“Well, I do like reading, too,” Ren said. “And… I guess I can maybe try and get you into some of my other hobbies? Ann could do the same with hers.” 

“...that sounds nice,” Makoto smiled. “Something to help broaden my horizons could really go a long way for me. Sis had me so focused on studies that I… kind of forgot there’s other things to do.” 

Ren briefly frowned as Makoto finished her meal. Once she was done, he stood up. “There’s some batting cages near here. Want to work off dinner?” 

“Batting cages?” Makoto questioned. “Don’t you have to do the dishes, though?” 

“Only once you leave." 

Makoto finished the last of her coffee and smiled. “In that case, I’d love to.” 

Ren smiled back. “Follow me, then.” 

Makoto giggled, and followed Ren downstairs and out to the backstreets. Even if she only managed to hit the ball once, it was one of the more enjoyable birthdays she’s had in the last few years. 

_Rank up!_

##### FOOL CONFIDANT: RANK 2

~~~ 

_**Date Unknown** _  
_**Time Unknown** _  
_**Interrogation Room** _

“So despite my requests to stay away, you not only continued to contact this criminal, but you spent your birthday with him as well,” Sae said. 

“It’s not as if I did it to spite you,” Makoto said. 

“Really?” Sae scowled. “How else am I supposed to take your lying and disobeying me?” 

“I was doing what was right!” Makoto said. "Ostracizing him would have been-" 

“Enough!” Sae snapped. “Just… move on. Talk about the 25th.” 

“The 25th?” Makoto repeated, her face dropping. “But… Sunday was… our time together.” 

“And I was obviously there for that, so I don’t need it repeated to me,” Sae said, checking her watch. “Besides… I’m more interested to hear how you reacted to the school assembly.” 

Makoto frowned, looking down. _But… I liked that memory… I liked our time together._

Sae closed her eyes, trying to keep composure. _The entire day we spent together… was she even thinking about me? Or just about that criminal and the Phantom Thieves? Just how much of my sister's time with me was she lying?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 2  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 2  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 1


	15. Crimes Unbecoming of a Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, the Kamoshida arc is officially over! Thank you for joining me thus far, everyone! I hope to continue to entertain you as Queen of Hearts continues!

_**4/25 - Monday** _  
_**Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

_**Days Until Ren’s Expulsion: 7** _  
_** Await the Change of Heart ** _

Makoto and the rest of Shujin’s Student Council stood on the upper walkways of the gymnasium, the rest of the student body standing below while Principal Kobayakawa took the stage, clearing his throat.

“Let’s begin this school-wide morning assembly,” Kobayakawa said. He briefly glanced up to where Makoto was watching, before turning his attention back towards the main crowd. “As you all may remember, about ten days ago a tragic event took place on school grounds…”

“Did he seem mad to you?” Tanaka asked.

“Maybe he’s just emotional?” Yanagi shrugged.

“Shh,” Honda hushed.

“Thankfully, her doctors have informed us that they’re optimistic that she’ll make a full recovery,” Kobayakawa continued. “But this brings me to the purpose of this assembly. All of you have bright futures…”

Makoto briefly narrowed her eyes at the principal’s blatantly rehearsed remarks, before turning to scan over the crowd. Spotting Ann was easy enough, her large, blonde twintails sticking out in a sea of black and brown. Ryuji was loitering not too far back. 

_Standing in the assembly, not loitering,_ Makoto mentally corrected herself, before continuing to scan for recognizable people.

“You need to think more carefully about your decisions-”

Both the principal’s words and Makoto’s search were cut off at the sound of the doors being shoved open.

“What’s going on?” Suzuki asked as everyone below turned in surprise.

“Kamoshida-sensei?!” Kobayakawa gasped. “What are you- are you alright?”

“I am…” Kamoshida’s voice said, the man himself walking into view as he headed up towards the stage. “I’ve been reborn… That’s why I need to confess to you all...”

“Is this…?” Makoto couldn’t help but say, leaning forward.

“Ah, careful, Niijima-senpai!” Honda said nervously.

“I have repeatedly performed acts… unbecoming of a teacher…” Kamoshida said, his voice carrying across the gym, but still somehow sounding weak. “I verbally attacked students… Physically attacked my team, and…” His voice caught in his throat, and Makoto thought she saw tears on his face. “...and I sexually harassed the female students.”

“Did he just say…?”

“That explains why everyone was so scared of him…”

Kamoshida dropped to his knees, briefly silencing the crowd’s mutterings. “I… The girl that attempted suicide… Shiho Suzui… I drove her to that with my harassment. No… I sexually assaulted her.”

“Sexual assault?!”

“He… raped a student?”

“I’ve never hated someone more than I do right now…”

“Kamoshida, get off the stage!” Kobayakawa hissed, a mixture of anger and fear on his face.

“I used Suzui-san as leverage to try and force Ann Takamaki into sleeping with me!” Kamoshida continued. “When Takamaki-san refused, that’s when I… when I…” He trailed off, falling further forward and sobbing.

“A teacher did that something like that?”

“He’s the worst!”

“I feel so bad for Takamaki-san now…”

“I thought of this school like my own castle…” Kamoshida said, managing to look up. “I thought I could do anything I wanted. I even tried to get some students expelled just because I didn’t like them… Because they actually stood up to me! I… take back my request for that… I wish I could… take everything back.”

“He feels remorse now?”

“What a disgusting person.”

“Hey… do you think that calling card had anything to do with this?”

“I am nothing but an arrogant, perverted, shallow man…” Kamoshida continued. “No… I can’t even say I’m that much. I… The only thing I can think of to make it up to everyone is… to kill myself.”

“Kill himself?!” Tanaka gasped.

“Kamoshida, let’s go and rest, you’re clearly still… ill,” Kobayakawa said, desperation in his voice.

“Everyone, p-please return to your classes!” a teacher could be heard shouting desperately over the crowd’s murmurings. The person who shouted next was far louder, though.

“Don’t run away, you bastard!”

Everyone stopped talking and turned towards Ann, who had forced her way forward, glaring at Kamoshida.

“Shiho… Shiho’s still holding on, despite everything you put on her, everything that made her want to die…” Ann muttered. “For you to try and take the coward’s way out is insulting! You don’t deserve that right!”

“...you’re right, Takamaki-san…” Kamoshida nodded, dragging himself up. “I… I deserve to suffer. I deserve to be punished by the law. I hereby resign as your instructor and seek only to turn myself in. Someone! Anyone! Please, call the police!”

“The police…?”

“The-the assembly is over!” Kobayakawa said anxiously.

“Please, re-return to your classes for now!” another teacher said desperately.

“Niijima-san?” Tanaka asked, noticing how still Makoto had been as she stared at the scene down below.

“...you heard what they said,” Makoto said, finally pulling herself back from the railing. “I… I’m going to go down there and try and get a better grasp on this situation.”

“Niijima-san, are you sure?” Suzuki asked. “Should I come with you, or-”

“I’m certain,” Makoto nodded, before running off. “Council meeting on Thursday!”

Suzuki stared after her for a moment, before turning her attention back to the crowd below. “...a teacher really did all that?”

“Liberating us…” Tanaka said. “That’s what the calling card said, right?”

“That’s… that’s a coincidence,” Honda said. “Anyway, Niijima-senpai and the teachers told us to get to class, so…”

“Mhm,” Yanagi nodded, frowning. “...is it really a coincidence, though?”

~~~

Makoto reached the gymnasium in time to see Kamoshida be led past her in handcuffs by a pair of police officers. She stared at him, but he gave no reaction to her.

_Of course… In the real world, the only issue he had with me personally was Ren-kun and I talking to each other…_ She shook her head, making her way into the gymnasium, her eyes searching the thinning crowd, until she saw Ren, leaning against the wall.

She smiled, and started to approach him when she noticed Ryuji reach him first.

“So… that was something,” Ryuji said.

“Yeah…” Ren nodded.

“...that callin’ card thing was for real, huh?” Ryuji asked.

“Looks that way,” Ren shrugged. He paused in thought. “...bet your mom will be happy you get to stay at Shujin.”

“...I never told her I was goin’ to be expelled,” Ryuji said. He frowned, and shook his head. “...but y-yeah, thanks. Bet you’re relieved you don’t gotta deal with that whole probation arrest thing.”

“Very,” Ren said.

“Hey, um… I guess I should’ve known Takamaki wasn’t willingly with that creep, but…” Ryuji awkwardly kicked at the floor. “I dunno… I just…”

“I get it,” Ren said. “You kind of just… act on impulse.”

“You can just say I’m a jackass, y’know,” Ryuji said, giving a wry smile.

“I was trying to be nice,” Ren said, giving a smirk.

Makoto hesitated, before turning and starting to leave the gym. Standing by the door was Ann, brushing off some girls that were apologizing to her.

“It’s okay, I forgive you,” Ann said awkwardly. “Um, hey, I gotta go, okay?”

“Right, of course,” one of the girls said.

“Have a nice day, Takamaki-san!” the other said, before they left.

Ann let out a relieved sigh, before looking up. “Hey, Makoto. ...we really did it, huh? This really happened.”

“It’s hard to believe, isn’t it?” Makoto said. “I… don’t really know how to feel about all of this…”

“I know how I feel,” Ann said. “I’m… happy. He’s actually feeling regret. Regret he’ll have to live with as he rots in a cell. His acts will haunt him forever.”

“...yes,” Makoto smiled. “That is rather comforting. I’m… I’m glad we were able to help bring him to justice.”

Ann smiled. “Um… hey, I know you might not approve, being an honor student and all, but… I don’t think I’ll be able to handle the rest of school today. I… I need to tell Shiho, y’know?”

“...I understand,” Makoto nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we have a study session to help you catch up at some point.”

“Thanks, Makoto,” Ann said. She looked over to where Ren and Ryuji were still talking. “When Ren's done with Sakamoto, can you let him know where I went?”

“Sure,” Makoto nodded. “Spend as much time with Suzui-san as you need.”

“I plan on doing just that,” Ann nodded, giving a brief wave before running out of the gym.

Makoto leaned against the wall, waiting for Ren to finish up to pass on the message.

~~~

_**Date Unknown** _  
_**Time Unknown** _  
_**Interrogation Room** _

Makoto stopped talking, taking a few breaths of air, before looking up at her sister.

“Happy to have helped bring him to justice, huh?” Sae said, giving a short, harsh laugh. “I suppose I shouldn’t have expected any other reaction from you. You're childish enough to believe that.”

“...do you believe me, though?” Makoto asked quietly.

“...it does match up with the nature of his arrest,” Sae conceded. “On the afternoon of April 21st, Suguru Kamoshida announced to the faculty of Shujin Academy that he would take a leave of absence for the rest of the week. Witnesses described him as looking pale. On the 25th, the day of the previously announced assembly, he did indeed burst in and announce his crimes to the entire student body. He brought his crimes to light like you instructed his ‘Shadow’, and the students were ‘liberated’, to borrow the wording of the calling card.”

“Sis-”

“Don’t.”

“Prosecutor Niijima, please,” Makoto begged, her voice pained. “Look at me. If you’re going to interrogate me, if you’re going to determine if I’m lying or not, then please. Look at me.”

Sae trembled for a moment, before finally turning, locking eyes with her sister. “...I suppose I’d have less doubt that way…”

“...thank you,” Makoto said, a small smile flickering on her face.

“The next major confession attributed to your group wasn’t until the start of June,” Sae said, briefly consulting her notes, before returning her attention to Makoto. “I understand you wishing justice for your friends and classmates, but you have no connection to this person.”

“Is it wrong to still seek justice?” Makoto asked. “You don’t know any of the victims that you prosecute the criminals of.”

“It’s my job to prosecute people,” Sae said, shaking her head. “I want you to explain what kept you from acting for so long. Were you having second thoughts again about continuing with this? Or was it something else?”

“...major confession,” Makoto said, shaking her head to try and steady her swaying vision. “That’s what you said, right? That wasn't all we did...”

“Were the rumored minor incidents online your doing as well?” Sae asked. She looked down in thought for a moment. “...please, tell me. They aren’t included in your charges, so if you volunteer the information, I… I’ll try and see if I can lighten your sentence for your cooperation.”

Makoto looked up. _Sis is a lot kinder now that she’s looking at me again… Maybe I can… Maybe I can reach her…?_

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Judgement** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### JUDGEMENT CONFIDANT: RANK 1

~~~

_**4/25 - Monday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Okumura-san, could you help us clean up?”

“Oh, I’d love to,” Okumura said, smiling. “What should I do?”

“Just bring the trash can out to be emptied, thanks.”

Okumura nodded, picking it up and heading out into the hall. The whispers and rumors that the morning assembly started were still in full swing.

“Kamoshida sure was a sick bastard, huh?”

“I’m so glad he’s gone now…”

“Can you really steal a heart? Isn’t that what that calling card said?”

“Phantom Thieves of Hearts, yeah… I wonder if that was what really happened?”

_The Phantom Thieves of Hearts…_ Okumura thought as she made her way to the trash chute. _That has to be Niijima-san and those other two. So I misunderstood and they weren’t going to make him have a mental shutdown…_

She disposed of the waste basket and made her way back to her classroom. _If they can change people’s hearts like that, maybe they can help-_ “Oh!” Okumura almost fell off balance as someone walked out of the stairwell. Before she could fall, the person she almost bumped into caught her.

“Sorry…” Ren said.

“O-oh, um, that’s quite alright…” Okumura said, staring up at Ren in surprise. _He was with Niijima-san. He's… one of the Phantom Thieves?_

“I’ll get out of your way,” Ren said, frowning at the look Okumura was giving him.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to stare…” Okumura mumbled, quickly darting down the hall.

Ren stared after her, Morgana sticking his head out of his bag.

“What was her deal?”

“Stay in the bag when I’m in school,” Ren whispered, continuing on to head outside.

Makoto stood at the entrance, checking her phone, when Ren approached. She looked up. “Ren-kun.”

“You weren’t waiting for long, were you?”

“Not at all,” Makoto shook her head. "Ann is still at the hospital, so it looks like we'll have to spend our time this afternoon ourselves."

“Let’s go to Shibuya, then,” Ren smiled. “See if we can find some of my interests there to get you into.”

“Let’s,” Makoto smiled back.

~~~

_**4/25 - Monday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Tokyo Medical University Hospital** _

“Hey, Shiho,” Ann said, sitting down by the head of Shiho’s bed again, the sounds of the machines monitoring her still going. “Uh, sorry again about how I left you last time…”

Beep, beep.

“Uh, I have great news though!” Ann said in an excited whisper. “We did it! Last week we managed to steal his heart, and today he confessed and was arrested!”

Beep-beep, beep-beep.

“I… I got him for you, Shiho,” Ann said. “I really didn’t want to spare him, but the thought of making him suffer for the rest of his life for what he did was too good to pass up…” Ann shook her head. “Makoto agreed, by the way. She’s not nearly as uptight as you’d think from seeing her in the library.”

Beep-beep, beep-beep.

“...hey, Shiho?” Ann asked. “Remember our promise? How I said I’d come back with good news, you’d be awake to hear it? So… I fulfilled my end.”

Beep-beep, beep-beep.

“...Ann…?”

Ann froze, looking down. “Sh-Shiho…?” Tears formed in her eyes, as Shiho managed to give a weak smile, her voice faint and raspy.

“Why are you crying, Ann…? Didn’t you say you had good news…?”

“Shiho…!” Ann openly started crying as she hugged the other girl. “Thank god you woke up! I’m… I’m so happy…! And I’m so sorry for-”

“A-Ann… you’re hurting me…” Shiho mumbled.

“Sorry, sorry!” Ann said, sitting back. “Wait, you need to be checked on, right? Doctor?! Nurse?!”

Shiho gave a weak attempt at a giggle as Ann frantically ran out to get the medical staff.

~~~

_**4/25 - Monday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Central Street** _

“There’s a lot of shops here, huh?” Morgana asked.

“Mhm,” Makoto nodded. “The airsoft shop is down the alleyway if you’re ever interested in going yourself. But at the same time…”

“I don’t want an even worse reputation at school, yeah,” Ren said.

“There’s karaoke,” Makoto commented. “Though… I’ve actually been before…”

“We are allowed to go to places you’ve been before,” Ren said.

“I… I just feel uncomfortable singing in front of people,” Makoto blushed.

“Everyone finds their own voice weird, I’m sure,” Morgana said. “I find mine to be too feminine.”

“I like your voice, though,” Makoto said.

“That’s my point,” Morgana said. “Others will like your voice, I’m sure.”

“You both just want to see me sing something, don’t you?” Makoto sighed.

“We don’t have to,” Ren said.

“What other hobbies do you have?” Makoto asked. "Anything here strike your interest?"

“Uh… bookstore, but we both read already,” Ren said, frowning. “...movie theater? But we both already watch movies.”

“Sis brought me there yesterday, anyway,” Makoto said.

“Oh… how was it?”

“It was fun,” Makoto smiled. “The movie was rather silly, but it’s rare I can spend time with her.”

“Glad to hear it,” Morgana said. “So not a bad birthday weekend, huh? Once I regain my memories, I expect you all to start celebrating my birthday, too.”

“Of course,” Ren said.

“Oh, an arcade!” Makoto said stopping in front of the Gigolo Arcade, the lights catching her eye. “I’ve never been to one of these before.”

“I don’t usually see them either,” Ren said. “My hometown doesn’t have any.”

“You mentioned your school was small, too,” Makoto said. “You’re from a small country town, right?”

“Yeah,” Ren nodded. “Doesn’t even have a train station. Does have three bars and some hot springs, though.”

“The timetables here must be very confusing for you,” Makoto said. “Um! Not to suggest you aren’t smart enough to-”

“Relax,” Ren sighed. “They were a bit of a mess to figure out my first few days. Crowds are kind of stressful, too.”

“You’re telling me,” Morgana said. “The countryside sounds so much more relaxing.”

“I’ve only ever been out of Tokyo once,” Makoto said. “During last year’s school trip, actually. When your probation ends, you’ll end up going back there, right? Would you mind if I visited? Or would that be too presumptuous?”

“I’d love it if you visited,” Ren smiled. “It would give me something to do.”

“Bring Lady Ann, too!” Morgana said. “I want to see her in the hot spring!”

“I don’t think cats are allowed,” Ren said. “So, Makoto, want to give the arcade a try?”

“...I might watch,” Makoto said. “I’m not one for video games, really.”

Ren shrugged. “Morgana, you want to stay outside? It can get loud in there.”

“Yeah, I don’t really want to deal with loud noises and flashing lights,” Morgana said, climbing out of Ren’s bag. “Have fun.”

Ren nodded, and led Makoto inside. 

She winced at the sudden wave of music and chatter, taking a moment to scan the various games set up, and the people playing them. “There’s more girls in here than I was expecting.”

“See, it’s not weird for you to have hobbies like this,” Ren said.

Makoto nodded as she continued to look around. “Oh… a motorcycle racing game.”

“Want to try that?”

“Hm… no, I don’t think anything will compare to Johanna,” Makoto frowned.

“True,” Ren said. He glanced at the game they were standing near, a group having just finished playing it. “Gun About…”

“It looks rather new,” Makoto said, examining the machine. “And those gun controllers look rather detailed…”

“You shoot from the hip, so how about it? Might help with your aim.”

“...I appreciate you thinking of excuses for me,” Makoto said. “Okay. I’ll play.”

Ren paid for a couple of credits, and helped Makoto set it up. She seemed to weigh the controller in her hand a bit before pointing it at the screen.

“So, do I need to shoot the enemies that show up, or…? Oh! It’s starting. Ah! They’re already shooting at me! Ah, stay calm, stay calm, just- oh! I hit it, Ren-kun!”

“Nice shot,” Ren said awkwardly, feeling eyes of some of the other arcade-goers staring at them as Makoto narrated her game.

“No! Ah, how do I reload?! Oh, there we… ah! I missed! No, no, I’m dying, aren’t I? I… oh, wait, I think I… yes! I did it, Ren-kun!”

“Great job,” Ren smiled as Makoto set the controller back into its holster.

Makoto giggled. “Thanks. That was really fun… We should play together next time!”

“Maybe,” Ren said. “You were pretty into it, though. Doubt I could beat you.”

“You don’t need to flatter me, I’m still a far way off from being skilled with it,” Makoto said. “Anyway… there seems to be a bit of a crowd, now, so we should get going.”

“Yeah…” Ren said, tugging at his hair as Makoto obliviously made her way out. _I won’t tell her they gathered to see who was yelling so much…_

“Oh, you’re done already?” Morgana asked from where he sat by a bar’s entrance.

"Yeah, it got... surprisingly crowded," Ren explained, glancing at Makoto.

“It’s definitely a popular hangout for people around our age,” Makoto said. “I imagine many students wanted to unwind after school here. Still, it was fun. Do you own any games, Ren-kun? Maybe we could play in private some-” _I just asked for an invite to his house…_ “Ah, uh, never mind. I don’t wish to impose…”

“If I ever get my hands on some, I’ll let you know,” Ren said. “All my video games are back in my hometown.”

“Perhaps we could talk about it next time,” Makoto said, checking the time. “For now, though, Sis will likely want me home to tell her the news of Kamoshida's arrest before the actual news does.”

“Okay,” Ren nodded. “See ya, Makoto.”

“See you later,” Makoto nodded. “And… thank you again for today.”

“Anytime,” Ren said as Makoto headed off towards the station.

_Rank up!_

##### FOOL CONFIDANT: RANK 3

~~~

_**4/25 - Monday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

“I’m home,” Sae said, walking through the door.

“Welcome home, Sis,” Makoto said, looking up from her homework. “Should I get started on dinner?”

“I won’t be long,” Sae said. “I’ll be staying at the office tonight, so I need a change of clothes.”

“Rough day?” Makoto frowned.

“I imagine yours was just as rough,” Sae said. “One of your teachers was arrested today, confessing to various crimes such as abuse, harassment, and… rape.”

“Y-yes,” Makoto said. “The student in question attempted to kill herself over it. I was actually hoping you'd be home so I could tell you about that.”

“Well, I’m relieved that student wasn’t you,” Sae said. “But what interests me more is… what made him confess?”

“...I wouldn’t know,” Makoto said.

“True,” Sae said. “Well, don’t let this-”

“Get in the way of my studies,” Makoto finished. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

“Good girl,” Sae smiled, before walking off to her bedroom.

Makoto looked back at her homework, frowning. _...that’s the choice I made. To hide it from her._

“Don’t forget to eat, too,” Sae said, walking back out with a bag and heading out the door. “Goodnight, Makoto.”

“Goodni-” Makoto started to respond, but the door snapped shut. She sighed, looking down again. _Sis…_ She glanced at her phone sitting on the table. _It can’t be possible, but with how Sis is acting, seeming to care more for how Kamoshida was arrested as opposed to why, it can’t hurt to check..._

Just as Makoto unlocked her phone, her messenger app chimed. She opened it up, seeing a multi-exclamation point message from Ann in the group chat.

> **Ann** : SHIHO’S AWAKE!!!!
> 
> **Ren** : She is? That’s great news!
> 
> **Makoto** : How was she?
> 
> **Ann** : She’s still bedridden and her voice is all weak, but…
> 
> **Ann** : She’s awake! And talking!
> 
> **Ann** : I couldn’t see her much today because the doctors needed to check on her.
> 
> **Ann** : But she’s recovered. And I can visit tomorrow. I’m so happy!
> 
> **Ren** : I’m happy for you. It’s a relief she’s recovering.
> 
> **Makoto** : Agreed.
> 
> **Makoto** : Ann? If it wouldn’t be any trouble, could I accompany you tomorrow?
> 
> **Makoto** : I… I feel the need to apologize to Suzui-san for everything.
> 
> **Ann** : Um, sure.
> 
> **Ann** : Honestly, I need to say sorry to her, too.
> 
> **Ann** : We’ll head out after school together, then?
> 
> **Makoto** : That sounds great.
> 
> **Ann** : Oh, we need to celebrate everything going well, too!
> 
> **Makoto** : I also need a way to get rid of the Treasure.
> 
> **Ren** : I’ll look into that while you’re with Shiho tomorrow.
> 
> **Ann** : Okay. But leave the celebration to me! I know the perfect place!
> 
> **Ren** : Is it open for Shōwa Day? We have that off this week, after all.
> 
> **Ann** : I’ll double-check, but it should be!
> 
> **Makoto** : Then our week is decided then.

Her thoughts now elsewhere, Makoto proceeded to pack her studies up and make herself a quick dinner, the idea to check the Meta-Nav forgotten.

~~~

The sound of dripping water woke her, and she found herself in the Velvet Room. Standing up, she made her way to the door.

“I would like to congratulate you on expelling the sinner of lust so quickly,” Igor commented. “Motivation like that is exactly what I’d expect from you as you seek rehabilitation.”

“Thank you,” Makoto said. “And thank you for your Velvet Room entrances, Caroline. Justine. Some of those fusions really helped me.”

“Huh?!” Caroline seemed stunned at being thanked unprompted. “I mean, uh, y-yeah, inmate, you should show gratitude!”

“We are happy it came in handy for you,” Justine said.

“I’m pleased at the way this has transpired,” Igor continued. “It has proven most entertaining. I believe you’ve begun to capture the hearts of more than just your Metaverse targets.”

“Capture hearts…?”

“I am referring to the public’s cognition of you as a thief,” Igor, surprisingly, explained. “Continued acts of heroics will continue to draw attention. Become a picaresque hero for the modern age. This is the path I’d like to see your rehabilitation take you.”

“Continue… as the Phantom Thieves, you mean?” Makoto asked. “I… believe we did intend to, but now I’m not certain what my friends are feeling…”

“I’d consider convincing them if they think otherwise,” Justine said.

“Of course, you’re free to do what you want,” Caroline added. “Whether you crash and burn this early is up to you!”

_I’m suddenly feeling a lot less thankful._

“I look forward to seeing what choice you make,” Igor said. “And once again, congratulations on your first success.”

_Rank up!_

##### MOON CONFIDANT: RANK 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 3  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 2  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 2  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 1


	16. Sunny Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter, as it's the start of a confidant that I'm really excited for the chance to explore. Enjoy!

_**4/26 - Tuesday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Amamiya!” Mishima called, jogging to catch up with Ren.

“Huh, oh, hey…” Ren said, not really looking at him but continuing to walk alongside him.

“Uh, you’re still mad at me, aren’t you?” Mishima asked, frowning.

“...look, Kamoshida’s the only one I was really angry with,” Ren said. He shook his head. _This mood is not how I want to start the day._ “Did you hear Suzui woke up?”

“She did?” Mishima seemed surprised. “That’s… that’s great! I…”

“Yeah, it’s great,” Ren managed to smile. “Ann told her the news of Kamoshida’s arrest and it help motivate her to wake up, I guess.”

“That arrest was weird, wasn’t it?” Mishima asked. “The Phantom Thieves, they called themselves? Do you think they really exist?”

“It sounds too good to be true,” Ren shrugged. “But, well, it did lead to Kamoshida leaving the school. Either way, I'm relieved.”

“Yeah,” Mishima said, frowning in thought. “Uh, you go on ahead. I’m going to grab a snack.”

“Sure,” Ren said, walking off as Mishima stood there, staring after him.

“It can’t be…” Mishima mumbled. “But it was after Amamiya came that something was finally done about him. And he never seemed too concerned about the expulsion. There's no way that was just from faith in Niijima-senpai, either...”

~~~

_**4/26 - Tuesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Tokyo Medical University Hospital** _

Makoto stopped walking as Ann was leading them down the hall, letting out a nervous sigh.

“Makoto?” Ann asked, glancing back. “Um, I kind of need to lead you the way…”

“I feel awkward being here…” Makoto admitted. “I had no personal connection to Suzui-san. The only thing I did was turn a blind eye. And when she came to me, I didn’t push enough to help her.”

“Well, how do you think I feel?” Ann asked indignantly. “I’m her best friend, and I never did anything for her! I… she was right there beside me a few days that week. Her eyes were… empty. They didn’t have her normal twinkle. And I didn’t think anything of it. That’s why I’m here to apologize.”

“But Suzui-san and I don’t even know each other personally…” Makoto said. “I’m just intruding on your time with your friend.” She shook her head. “I shouldn’t have come.”

“You asked to be here,” Ann sighed. “...you need this, too, right? Besides... I think Shiho will appreciate it. At the very least, she’ll be happy to see someone other than me for a change.” Ann gave an awkward laugh at the end, but her face quickly fell. 

“...thank you, Ann,” Makoto nodded. “...and I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you, too.”

“Y-yeah…” Ann nodded, smiling. “Of course. Let’s not keep her waiting. She’s been lying in bed all day, y’know?”

“Of course,” Makoto nodded.

_Rank up!_

##### LOVERS CONFIDANT: RANK 2

Ann continued leading Makoto down the hall, before they reached a patient room with Shiho’s name on it. Ann gently knocked before opening. “Hey, Shiho.”

“Ann,” Shiho smiled. Both of her legs were currently in casts, and one of her arms was in a sling. The heart-rate monitor was still connected, but she no longer had a breathing tube attached. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hey, I brought our Student Council President, if you’re cool with that,” Ann said.

“Niijima-senpai…” Shiho frowned as Makoto stepped in.

“Suzui-san…” Makoto frowned. “I… I want to start by saying-”

“Thank you,” Shiho interrupted. “Ann told me… while I was sleeping, anyway. She told me that you were helping her. You and Amamiya.”

Ann’s face heated up. “You… you could hear what I said?”

“Some of it?” Shiho tilted her head in thought. “Um… I was sort of drifting. A lot of it was almost like a dream…”

“Well… I hope it was a nice one…?” Ann said weakly.

“The parts where you were here were very nice,” Shiho said. Her eyes briefly lost their luster. “Almost makes me forget what happened…”

“Shiho… I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you,” Ann said. “If I wasn’t so caught up in myself, or… or if I took his threats more seriously that day-”

“Ann, I was doing it because he threatened you,” Shiho frowned. “I… If you had been there, that could have been you. That’s not something I want to think about.”

“Shiho…” Ann mumbled.

“It seems there was miscommunication on both sides,” Makoto said. “Kamoshida likely made sure that was the first bit of leverage he got to-” She stopped as she noticed the other two girls looking at her. “S-sorry… I shouldn’t have spoken. This was your conversation…”

“No, it’s fine,” Ann said awkwardly. 

“It sums it up nicely,” Shiho said. “So… let’s stop the self-blame game?”

“Yeah, let’s… let’s move on!” Ann said. “Shiho, uh, are you allowed to eat and drink things?”

“I am,” Shiho nodded. “But…” She gestured to her legs. “I can’t really… stand yet. Um… are there vending machines here?”

“I believe I saw some back near the elevator,” Makoto said.

“Oh, yeah, I remember seeing them!” Ann said. “Makoto, you want anything?”

“Uh, coffee if they have any,” Makoto said.

“Got it,” Ann nodded. “I’ll grab your favorite if I see it, Shiho!”

“Thank you,” Shiho smiled.

Ann nodded, and quickly left the room, a nurse chastising her for running almost as soon as she entered the hall.

“...did she leave us alone on purpose?” Makoto mused aloud.

“Ann’s not that smart,” Shiho giggled.

Makoto paused, before smiling. “I hate to agree, but…” The two looked at each other and shared a brief laugh.

“Why don’t you sit down, Niijima-senpai?” Shiho asked, gesturing to the nearby chair.

Makoto nodded, adjusting her skirt as she sat beside her.

“...I know I said to stop self-blaming, but I’m sorry I didn’t come forward when we met on the train platform,” Shiho said. “That might have saved us all a headache.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Makoto said, shaking her head. “I know how difficult it must have been for you, with both Ann and yourself being threatened. And… I hate to say it, but as Student Council President, I’m starting to realize I’m not really much help. I try to offer assistance when I can, but some students apparently don’t even know where the Student Council Room is, if they would even want to talk to me.”

“But that’s different now,” Shiho said. “Ann sees you in a new light, or she wouldn’t befriend you. And… I’m starting to see you in one, too. You’re just so… shy. It’s kind of cute.”

“C-cute…?” Makoto stuttered.

Shiho giggled. “Sorry, I just wanted to see what teasing would do.”

“This is how you usually are, huh, Suzui-san?”

“Of course, being friendly isn’t the only thing that changed,” Shiho said, her voice getting a serious tone to it.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.

“I told you I could hear Ann when she spoke, right?” Shiho asked. “I know I’m not the smartest student, especially when compared to you, but… from what Ann said, it’s not a challenge to realize you have something special to you. You… stole that bastard’s heart. Right?”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “...yes. We did. Uh...”

Shiho smiled. “Thank you for that. And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Though, I don’t really see the need for it to be one.”

“It’s… complicated,” Makoto said. “I mean, we did advertise ourselves as thieves…” _Not to mention the potential connection one could make to the mental shutdown incidents..._

“True, stealing is against the law,” Shiho said. “Not really good for an honor student's reputation." She looked down. "Um… Niijima-senpai? Um, since Ann addresses you that way, can I…?” She trailed off awkwardly.

“Call me Makoto?" Makoto finished the question for her. "If… if you like. Shiho-san.”

“Makoto-senpai,” Shiho replied. “I want you to visit often, too, okay? I want to hear about how you and Ann took him down!”

“...sure,” Makoto nodded.

"Thanks," Shiho smiled.

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Sun** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### SUN CONFIDANT: RANK 1

“I’m back!” Ann said, returning with three drinks in hand. “Sorry, they didn't have what you usually get. But I do have something called Starvicks! It's claiming to be a spicy coffee? Thought we could all try it!”

“...I think I’ll end up regretting asking for coffee,” Makoto said quietly.

“I already regret it for you,” Shiho said, face turning pale.

~~~

_**4/26 - Tuesday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Public Prosecutors’ Office** _

“Sae-san!” Akechi said, greeting Sae as she got off the elevator.

“Akechi-kun?” Sae seemed surprised. “What brings you here?”

“I was in the area when I saw the news story of that gym teacher’s arrest,” Akechi said. “The interviewee’s uniform was of Shujin Academy, wasn’t it? I remember your sister goes there, and it had me concerned.”

“News story?” Sae repeated, taking her phone out. A broadcast, with various students in Shujin uniforms being interviewed, was airing. The interviewees were explaining various abuses Kamoshida had dealt them or on their friends. Sae’s eyes narrowed. “Why is this being broadcast?”

“Well, it is a rather big deal,” Akechi said.

“I know that, but his case isn’t anywhere near finalized yet, and this will just have uncalled for scrutiny and distractions for the students,” Sae said.

“Oh, I’m surprised to hear you care for their wellbeing,” Akechi smiled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sae asked.

“Ah, I meant no offense by it,” Akechi said. “I just find it admirable.”

Sae rolled her eyes, putting her phone away. “Even if they try and keep the identities under wraps, Shujin’s uniform is rather distinct. People will be talking about this, and it will just make my investigation harder.”

“Oh, I wasn’t aware you were assigned to Kamoshida-san’s case,” Akechi said.

“I’m not,” Sae said. “You know full well what investigation I mean.”

“Ah, the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns?” Akechi asked. “I’m interested in hearing why you think there’s a connection.”

Sae narrowed her eyes at Akechi. “You seem entertained. I take it you’re already at the same conclusion? Kamoshida’s change of heart was far too sudden and contradicts the nature of these crimes. Just like the psychotic breakdowns turning ordinary citizens into lunatics, or why people with no diagnosis of depression or heart disease suddenly experience mental shutdowns and heart attacks.”

“So you believe this ‘change of heart’ is the start of a related third trend?” Akechi asked. “I admit, that is a possible outcome. But at the same time, it’s entirely possible it’s all coincidence? This is the only case of this occurring thus far, after all.”

“That’s true,” Sae said. “It’s entirely likely that this ‘calling card’ I’ve heard the case investigators mention was just a prank. That the mere threat of someone actually standing up to him drove him to panic.” She shook her head. “I need a coffee. I’ll be working late tonight.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard, now,” Akechi smiled as Sae walked off. He frowned once she was out of sight. “Of course, if this does become a trend…” He slid his cell phone out, quickly dialing a private number. “Good evening, sir. I take it you’ve heard the news by now? Perhaps we should discuss how to handle this in person... ...everyone, huh? ...Of course, I can be there Friday. I do have Shōwa Day off from school, after all.”

~~~

_**4/26 - Tuesday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

Makoto found a note from Sae pinned to the fridge when she got home.

‘Working late tonight. Go to bed on time.’

She sighed, deciding to just heat up some leftovers, turning the TV on in the background as she ate dinner alone.

“My friends would come back from practice with bruises all the time…” a young male’s voice said.

Makoto glanced over, eyes wide as she clearly saw the Shujin Academy uniform the interviewee was wearing. The news soon cut to an interview with a female student.

“He would touch me and stuff all the time… I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that sexual harassment anymore…”

Makoto’s phone chimed, and she quickly checked the group chat.

> **Ann** : Are you two watching the news right now?
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Ren** : News?
> 
> **Makoto** : Yes, they’re interviewing Shujin students about Kamoshida’s arrest.
> 
> **Ren** : Wow. I should really get a TV in my room.
> 
> **Ann** : Forget that for now!
> 
> **Ann** : Makoto, did they mention Shiho’s name?
> 
> **Makoto** : I don’t think so. They seemed to make an effort to keep everyone’s identities confidential.
> 
> **Ann** : That’s a relief.
> 
> **Ann** : She actually looked happy after today.
> 
> **Ann** : If this ended up dragging up some bad memories for her…
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Ren** : So things went well today? Glad to hear that.
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Ann** : Yeah. She was smiling and laughing again. It made me so happy!
> 
> **Makoto** : Ren-kun, how were things on your end?
> 
> **Makoto** : Did you find a way for me to get rid of the Treasure?
> 
> **Ren** : Maybe? I heard rumors that the airsoft shop on Central Street buys trinkets sometimes.
> 
> **Ren** : Of course, rumors also say I assaulted a police officer during a drug bust, so…
> 
> **Ren** : Take that with a grain of salt.
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Makoto** : They’re still talking about you like that?
> 
> **Ann** : Makoto, you really need to get out of your own head sometimes.
> 
> **Ann** : The rumors at school are awful.
> 
> **Makoto** : I know they are, I just imagined that with recent events, they’d die down a little.
> 
> **Makoto** : I’m sorry you have to still deal with it, Ren-kun.
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Ren** : Are you going to check it out tomorrow?
> 
> **Makoto** : Oh, the medal? I suppose getting that done before our celebration would be for the best.
> 
> **Ren** : Cool.
> 
> **Ann** : Please do, the place I booked us is kind of pricy…
> 
> **Makoto** : It’s already booked?
> 
> **Ann** : Yep! And they are open this Friday!
> 
> **Makoto** : In that case, I’ll have to handle this tomorrow since there's a Student Council Meeting on Thursday.
> 
> **Ren** : Good luck.

Makoto closed out of the chat, returning her attention to her dinner. The news had moved on by now to discussing the weather for the next week. _This counts as stolen goods, doesn’t it? Even if it was from the Metaverse… How far into thievery is this going to take me?_

~~~

_**4/27 - Wednesday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto entered the school to find a small crowd gathered around the notice board across from the entrance. She approached, standing on her toes to see what they were all staring at. What she saw was a printed out announcement.

‘Students, in light of the recent arrest of Suguru Kamoshida, I ask that you refrain from talking with the media. Increased scrutiny from saying the wrong thing could lead to a negative impact on the school’s reputation and, in turn, your own education. Principal Kobayakawa.’

“Is he for real with this?”

“People were hurt by that bastard Kamoshida, and he cares more about the school’s rep?”

“It’s a little late to say this sort of thing, too, isn’t it? You saw that news story last night, right?”

"Saw it? I was one of the people they talked to!"

“Oh, Niijima-senpai,” Yanagi said, grabbing Makoto’s attention.

“Yanagi-san?” Makoto frowned as the first-year fought her way through the crowd over to her.

“You saw the notice the principal put up, right?” Yanagi asked. “About the media?”

“I just finished reading it, yes,” Makoto said. “Um, here, let’s talk away from the crowd.” She led Yanagi over to the bottom of the stairwell.

“I was so worried when I first saw the crowd,” Yanagi admitted. “I thought it might have been another Phantom Thieves calling card.”

“Do you believe in them, then?” Makoto asked.

“Mhm,” Yanagi nodded, taking out her phone. “Look, there’s even a website now asking that very question!”

“The Phantom Aficionado website?” Makoto read, noticing a poll at the bottom. “'Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves?' ...looks like you’re in the minority, Yanagi-san. Only 7% are saying yes.”

“Well, he confessed to his crimes right after that calling card, so…” Yanagi mumbled.

“If you believe in them, why would another calling card scare you?” Makoto asked.

“I was worried someone else at this school might be bad,” Yanagi confessed.

Makoto frowned, noticing the youngest of her fellow Student Council members was trembling slightly. “...don’t worry, Yanagi-san. If there really is another person that bad, I’ll do my best to protect you. And, if not me… then the Phantom Thieves will.”

“Niijima-senpai…” Yanagi said, looking up and giving a smile. “Th-thank you.”

“Of course,” Makoto nodded. "It's my job to care for you and the other students."

“Hey, is that the Student Council President over there?”

“She’s buddy-buddy with the principal, isn’t she?”

“She must have known what Kamoshida was up to.”

Yanagi glanced back at the muttering students, a nervous look on her face again.

“...Why don’t you get to class, Yanagi-san? We’ll be having a meeting tomorrow after school, so we can talk more later.”

“Okay,” Yanagi said, forcing a smile again. “Have a good day, Niijima-senpai!”

“You, too,” Makoto said, watching Yanagi walk off and head upstairs. She let out a sigh, and slowly made her way to her own homeroom, as well.

~~~

_**4/27 - Wednesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Central Street** _

Makoto checked her phone as she approached Untouchable. The selling price for the Olympic medal was listed at around ¥30,000. She sighed. _That’s just online. It’s possible pawn shops might have access to different- what am I saying? This isn’t even a pawn shop! This is cutting it close to shady, illegal dealings!_

She paused at the entrance. _Which means we might get even more than expected… I don’t know exactly how expensive Ann’s planned celebration will be, but… having more yen couldn’t hurt._

Stepping inside, she found the store clerk in the exact same position as last time, lazily reading something behind the counter. Makoto could feel her heart racing as she approached. “Um, excuse me…?”

“Hm?” he grunted and looked up. “Oh… you again. Your boyfriend like your gifts better?”

“Huh?” Makoto asked. “Um… no, that’s not what that purchase was…” _I’m already so embarrassed to be here. Why does he have to make it more difficult?_

“Figured as much,” he said under his breath.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.

“You seemed interested in the revolver for yourself,” he shrugged. “Your girly companion might have bought that gift excuse, but I get the feeling you’ve got more of a gun nut side to ya.”

“G-gun nut…?” Makoto asked. _I mean… the shooting game did spark my interest back at the arcade, but…_

“So, what are you here for today?”

“Oh!” Makoto was snapped out of her thoughts. “Yes, I heard a rumor that you are willing to buy… trinkets?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, glancing around for a moment. “...what kind of trinkets are you thinking about?”

Makoto reached into her pocket, pulling out the Olympic gold medal.

He narrowed his eyes at it for a second. “...what’s your name?”

“Makoto Niijima, why?”

"Niijima?" There was an odd look to his face before he chuckled. “Well, that tells me you ain’t working for the cops. You revealed that far too quickly.”

Makoto felt her face heat up. “S-sorry. I..." _Try and stay in control of this conversation..._ "I try not to engage in this behavior typically.”

“Then why start now?”

“...can you buy this or not?” Makoto asked with a huff.

“...sure,” he said, taking out a laptop and typing something. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. “How’s ¥30,000 sound?”

“It sounds interesting,” Makoto said, adjusting her bag. “That’s the exact price listed online.”

“And what’s that tell ya?” he glanced up, his face inscrutable.

“It tells me you want to skip the haggling and get the sale over with,” Makoto said. She paused in thought for a moment. “And also that you know a way to get more for this.”

He glared at her for a moment before letting out a laugh. “You’re a rather ballsy girl. Maybe you’re more cut out for ‘this behavior’ than you let on.”

Makoto stared for a moment. _...did I say too much? I was so caught up in the moment that-_

“Tell ya what,” he said. “¥35,000. That enough for ya?”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “That… would be great, thank you.”

She handed the medal over and took the bills from him. As she started to put them away, the shopkeeper grabbed her hand.

“Now then, in exchange for my generosity, I’m expecting something from you in return,” he said.

“...do you wish for more of my business?” Makoto asked nervously.

“Knew you were a gun nut,” he smirked, letting go. “Sure. We’ll trade whatever little trinkets you keep coming across for your fancier guns. In exchange?” He looked her up and down. “You’re plain enough that I think you’d be overlooked. So I just might ask for your help from time to time.”

“My help?” Makoto repeated.

“What do you say, Niijima?” he asked, eyes narrowed.

Makoto froze. _I did overstep myself… But… if the models are higher quality, would they be more impactful in the Metaverse? Will we even need to keep pawning off- Ahh, he’s waiting for an answer! Okay, stay calm. If this situation does get to be too bad, we have the means to change his heart, right? A criminal would surely have a Palace. I’ll just need…_

“I’d like to know the name of who I’m working with,” Makoto said, working to keep her voice level. 

“Working for,” he corrected. “Munehisa Iwai. Take it we’ve got a deal?” 

“...we do,” Makoto said. _A deal I’ll be extremely cautious with._

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Hanged Man** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### HANGED MAN CONFIDANT: RANK 1

“Great. Here’s a quick lesson. Unless you’ve got legit business with me, once our little ‘sales’ are done, you might want to make yourself scarce. You really don’t look like you can chance wrecking your reputation hanging out here in the middle of the day.” 

“...I understand,” Makoto nodded. “Good day, Iwai-san.” 

“...good day,” he said, watching her go. Once she was gone, he let out a sigh. “Niijima, huh? Why's that name ring a bell?” 

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 07.1%**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 3  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 2  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 2  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 2  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 1  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 1


	17. Phantom Thieves Formally Founded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of you who have read up to this point. I hope we can keep on going together.

_**4/28 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto once again set down a folder and a notebook, before clearing her throat. “Now then, let’s begin. As you may remember from Monday’s assembly-”

“Did Kamoshida-sensei really do all of that?” Honda asked, interrupting.

“Wow, you’re not usually one to interrupt,” Tanaka said, genuine surprise on his face.

“You’ve been holding in that question for a while now, haven’t you?” Makoto sighed. “To answer your question, yes. Kamoshida committed many crimes of abuse and harassment on our classmates.”

“Considering he confessed, that much was obvious already,” Suzuki sighed.

“Can we talk about his confession?” Yanagi asked nervously.

“Are we allowed to?” Honda asked.

“We’re only being asked not to tell the media,” Makoto said.

“Which was too late to try and silence it,” Suzuki muttered. “So much for this school’s prestige…”

Tanaka closed his eyes, before glancing over to Yanagi. “What’s bothering you, Yanagi-san?”

“Um… it’s not really something that’s bothering me...” She stole a glance at Makoto, before taking her phone out. “I want to talk about the Phantom Thieves!” She set it down at the center of the table, the Phan-Site displayed prominently on it.

“...what is this?” Tanaka asked.

“The Phantom Aficionado website! Phan-Site for short.”

“I mean, I can see that, but…” Tanaka frowned.

“There’s a website based on that prank now?” Suzuki asked.

“It wasn’t a prank,” Yanagi frowned. “He confessed, didn’t he?”

“That was just a coincidence, though, wasn’t it?” Honda asked.

“I think it’s too much to be a coincidence,” Tanaka said softly. “The calling card called him a ‘king’ that the ones who posted it would ‘liberate’ us from. And then Kamoshida says he saw the school as his castle. Doesn’t that suggest-”

Suzuki interrupted with an overblown sigh. “Those metaphors are common enough that it proves nothing! They called themselves ‘the Phantom Thieves of Hearts’, right? So, what, they steal hearts? That doesn’t make sense.”

“It’s possible you’re just getting held up on the name they chose,” Makoto said.

“Then they allegedly made him confess some other way,” Suzuki said. “Either way, they claimed to steal desires, which is impossible. He probably just panicked that someone stood up to him for the first time since that Track Traitor incident last year.”

Makoto looked down at the folder in front of her. _Right… the incident that put Sakamoto onto the map of troublemakers at school…_

“Niijima-senpai believes in them,” Yanagi said.

“What?” Suzuki turned to look at Makoto. “You believe in them?”

“I don’t remember actually saying-”

“I was talking to her yesterday about the incident,” Yanagi said. “About how… there might be more people like him at school. And she said either she or the Phantom Thieves would protect me. It... gave me courage to keep coming in to school.”

Suzuki seemed stunned for a moment. "Y-Yanagi-san..."

“...I guess if they give you courage, then…” Honda mumbled. “But, Niijima-senpai, is it right to-”

“The rumors about the so-called Phantom Thieves isn’t meant to be the focus of this meeting,” Makoto sighed. “Particularly us arguing about them. I was hoping we could discuss putting up a notice more thoroughly directing students that are troubled, especially in light of Kamoshida’s arrest, to the Student Council Room and assure them we’ll help with their issues the best we can.”

“...seconded,” Suzuki said, still staring at Yanagi. “If there are students, especially our first years, who may think this behavior is typical of Shujin Academy, we should do our best to assure them otherwise. Let them know we can help.” She turned to look at Makoto and muttered to her, “Don’t put me on the spot like that. You made me look bad in front of our kohai.”

“That wasn’t my intention,” Makoto replied under her breath.

“Well, I suppose Honda-kun can work on the posters,” Tanaka said, nervously eyeing Suzuki and Makoto.

“Oh, yes, I can,” Honda confirmed.

“Great,” Makoto nodded, turning away from Suzuki to write something down. “Next order of business, submitting our finalized budget proposal. Given the recent staff change, I feel confident the principal will be more accepting of our suggestion. First, we should all review it. Yanagi-san?”

“Yep!” Yanagi said happily, taking the folder from Makoto and opening it. “Let’s see… we’re agreed to allocate only 5% of the budget to the volleyball team…”

Makoto found her mind wandering as Yanagi and the others went through the formality of reviewing the budget. _We give people courage…_

~~~

“So, where is this restaurant?” Ren asked as he and Ann headed out the front gate of Shujin. He glanced at the message Makoto had sent the group early that morning, confirming that she had sold the medal and asking to meet at Buchiko statue tomorrow morning.

“It’s actually not far from where we’ll be meeting,” Ann said excitedly, the discussion renewing her vigor after they had to handle the cleaning themselves. “Shiho and I found out about it a while ago after hearing another model at one of my shoots, and-”

“Hey!” Ryuji’s voice called out, and Ann’s smile immediately dropped.

“I’ll just surprise you all tomorrow,” Ann sighed. “See you, Ren.”

“Uh, Ann-” Ren began, but Ann already stormed off just as Ryuji caught up.

“...Takamaki left, huh?” Ryuji sighed.

“Yeah,” Ren sighed as well.

“This guy again…” Morgana muttered from the bag.

“Well, if she doesn’t wanna talk, I won’t try to apologize,” Ryuji muttered.

“Ryuji-” Ren began.

“She wants the space, so I’m givin’ it to her,” Ryuji interrupted. He shook his head. “Anyway, man, tomorrow's your first holiday here in Tokyo, huh? And only two school days left ‘til Golden Week, too!”

“Kind of hate how they’re peppered between days off, but yeah,” Ren smiled. “I’m pretty excited for the break.”

“Any plans yet?” Ryuji asked as the two walked to the station together.

“Ann’s bringing me somewhere tomorrow,” Ren said.

“Oh, yeah, I guess… that’s fair,” he sighed. “How is she, by the way?”

“She’s been a lot happier after Kamoshida was arrested,” Ren said.

“Figured,” Ryuji said.

“Then why did you brush her off as Kamoshida's girl?” Morgana hissed.

Ryuji blinked at the sound, and stared at Ren's bag. “Is… that a cat in your bag?”

“...I can’t leave him unattended at home,” Ren explained.

“So you bring him to school?” Ryuji asked.

“He’s very well behaved,” Ren said.

“Well, if the school ain’t caught you yet,” Ryuji shrugged, reaching over to pet Morgana.

“Back off!” Morgana hissed, scratching at Ryuji’s finger.

“Ow! Hey, I thought you said this thing was well behaved!”

“...most of the time,” Ren sighed. “Mona, don’t scratch people!”

“He upsets Lady Ann!” Morgana complained. “Besides, I know you don’t like how much he dislikes Makoto!”

Ren sighed. “He’s… probably just mad about being cramped in my desk and bag all day.”

“Well… guess I would be, too,” Ryuji said, holding his finger where Morgana scratched. “Still, do something about those claws, man. That effing hurts.”

“Will do,” Ren said.

"Oh, no you don't," Morgana muttered.

“That damn cat aside, you wanna hang out today or something?”

“I would, but…” As if waiting for Ren to say that, his phone chimed. He reached into his pocket, pulling it out to check.

> **Dr. Takemi** : Guinea pig, didn’t you say you wanted better medicine for you and your 'classmate'?
> 
> **Dr. Takemi** : Don’t keep me waiting.

He sighed. “Doctor’s appointment.”

“Ah, yeah, I hate those, too,” Ryuji said. “Well… later, I guess.”

“See ya,” Ren said, waving as he ran off to the train station.

Ryuji stared after him, before leaning against a wall of a nearby building, staring back at Shujin Academy. Easy to spot thanks to her use of a vest instead of a blazer, he saw Makoto walking down the steps, look down at her phone as she made her way to the station as well.

“...doctor’s appointment, huh?” Ryuji muttered, glaring at the cell phone as Makoto obliviously walked past. He spat, and stared up at the sky. _I finally met someone that gives me the time of day, and Miss Prez turns him into some weird pet project of hers... Why's she so interested in taking up his time?_

~~~

_**4/29 - Friday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Station Square** _

“Hey, Ren!” Ann called, running up. As it was a holiday, she was dressed in casual clothes, atop which she wore an open, red varsity jacket. “Sorry, didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?”

“We only just got here,” Morgana said from where he stuck out of Ren’s bag.

“The jeans don’t make me underdressed, right?" Ren asked. "I don’t know anything about this place other than it's pricey.”

“Uh, it should be fine,” Ann shrugged. “I mean, I’m wearing this.”

“You still look like an elegant model, Lady Ann,” Morgana remarked.

Ann opened her mouth to reply, pausing as she noticed who was approaching. “...not as elegant as Makoto...”

“Sorry I’m late,” Makoto said as she ran up, brushing her hair back behind her ear as she caught her breath.

“It’s fine…” Ren said, looking over Makoto’s blue suit jacket. “Um…”

“Is something wrong?” Makoto asked.

“You’re making us feel underdressed, senpai,” Ann said. “I mean, it’s expensive, yeah, but there’s no dress code listed online.”

“Oh, um…” Makoto adjusted the bag on her shoulder as she avoided eye contact. “This is what I… usually wear outside of school.”

“Oh, those are your casual clothes…?” Ann frowned. “Makoto, I think we should go clothes shopping some time.”

“I don’t have money for that,” Makoto said. Her eyes suddenly focused on them. “Though, on that subject, I do have the cash from the medal’s sale on me. We can split what we have left after the celebration’s expenses.”

“Sounds good,” Ren said, standing up. “Ann, can you show us the way?”

“Sure thing,” Ann smiled. “So, have either of you heard of the Wilton Hotel before?”

~~~

_**4/29 - Friday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Wilton Hotel** _

“Maybe you had the right idea to dress like that,” Ann said as they sat down at the table, looking around at the other patrons at the buffet.

“It’s more that I didn’t have any other clothes,” Makoto said.

“Same here,” Ren said. “Even if the situation is the exact opposite.”

“So, we still have ¥11,000 left over,” Makoto said. “Should we split that four ways, each getting ¥2,750? Ren-kun, you can hold on to Morgana’s share, considering-”

“While you work all that out, I’m going to grab myself some food!” Ann said happily, jumping up now that she had set her bag down. “We only got one hour, after all! Ren, you coming?”

“I guess…” he said. “Makoto, do you want me to get anything? Or-”

“I’ll look around when you’re back to watch our belongings,” Makoto said. “Thank you for the offer, though.”

Ren smiled, before walking off.

Makoto leaned forward, glancing at Ren’s bag on the sofa as Morgana stuck his head out.

“You’re actually considering me in sharing the profits?” Morgana asked in surprise.

“You were as excited as anyone for getting the Treasure,” Makoto said. “...besides, there’s no way to evenly divide 11,000 by three. We’d still have two yen left over.”

“Well, I guess I could make Ren get me some sushi with my share,” Morgana said. “It’s less the profit for me and more the thrill of obtaining the Treasure, of stealing the distorted desires in someone’s heart. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“I do,” Makoto nodded. She gave a wry smile. “Truthfully, I feel the same. Securing the route to the Treasure, and tearing down the Palace were rather enjoyable. Invigorating, even. But holding on to the Treasure after that was stressful, and I’d rather not discuss the sale of it…” _Especially if that shopkeeper drags me into something illegal…_

“We’re back,” Ren said, walking between Makoto and Morgana to sit down, a large pile of food on the plates he was carrying.

“They have so many good things!” Ann said, setting down several desserts in front of her chair. She took a bite. “Mmm… so good.” She took another bite and spoke again as she chewed. “Also! We’ve really made a big wave with people!”

“We have?” Makoto seemed surprised. “But, please don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Ann nodded, forcing a swallow. “I overheard a TV executive talking about the Kamoshida story. He was going on about how it seemed to push the repeated coverage of that train accident off the air. Boosted ratings with something fresh.”

“It’s sad that that is what he took away from this,” Makoto said.

“Ooh, what else?” Morgana asked, seemingly more excited about hearing the rumors.

“That can wait for after Makoto has some food,” Ren said.

“...thank you,” Makoto nodded. She frowned at the food piled up in front of her two friends. “Though… the calories…”

“You don’t need to fret about that so much,” Ren said. “You look fine, and this is meant to be celebrating.”

“Yeah, don’t let that eight grand go to waste,” Ann said.

“...very well,” Makoto relented, standing up. “I’ll be right back.”

“It’s kinda weird to hear she cares about that sorta thing,” Ann said, taking another bite. “Y’know, with how she has no friends outside of us.”

“I mean, the same applies to us,” Ren said. “Uh, barring Shiho for you.”

“You don’t have friends in your hometown?” Ann frowned.

Ren paused for a moment, before proceeding to eat, seeming to ignore Ann’s question.

~~~

Makoto carefully balanced two plates in her hand; one was plated up with a salad, topped with some of the fish and meats. The other, she filled with various desserts.

“...I am going to regret this tonight,” she mumbled to herself.

“News travels quick. It’s already all over the internet. You know, about how Kamoshida got his ass kicked by some world-reforming heroes…”

Makoto froze, glancing over to see a thin man in a suit talking with a young woman in a garish, glittering dress. She set her dessert plate down and quietly added more as she listened in.

“It doesn’t sound like a serious story to me," the woman said. "Some of the details are pretty far-fetched.”

“Don’t worry about it. We just have to do what they tell us to do. It’s all rumors made up by school kids, anyway. If it’s gripping news, who cares if it’s not true?” 

Makoto heard a faint beeping from the man who was speaking.

“Oh, the meeting will start soon. We should get going.”

“Aw, already?” the woman whined as she followed him.

Makoto stared after them as they left the buffet area, picking up her plate again. _Do as they tell us? What’s he talking about? Is someone asking him to spread the Phantom Thieves story?_

She shook her head. _I'm overthinking this. He probably has higher ups that just want more attention. That TV executive Ann mentioned had said something similar in regards to high ratings. More importantly…_ She stared at her dessert plate, now piled higher than her main course with various chocolate covered sweets. _I… am really going to regret this._

Sighing, she returned to her seat with the others.

“Wow, Makoto, you really like chocolate, huh?” Ann laughed.

“I-I do enjoy it, but…” Makoto trailed off, her face heating up as she began eating her salad. Once she swallowed a few bites, she spoke softly again. “I was listening to someone that seems to be involved in online media. He’s also using the Kamoshida story to his advantage.”

“Geez, everyone here is talking about us, but about how it benefits them,” Ann complained. She took another bite. “Mmm… sweets make it all better, though.”

“Are you just going to eat dessert?” Morgana asked.

“I want to eat my way through their whole dessert menu!” Ann proclaimed. “I can’t fill up on other stuff if I want to pull that off!”

“At least break it up with some vegetables,” Makoto chided. “Too much sugar will make you sick!" She smiled. "If it helps motivate you, you can dip the carrots or celery in chocolate.”

“That sounds gross!” Ann complained.

“Well if you ate properly to begin with, I wouldn’t need to suggest alternatives like that.”

Ren snickered, coughing slightly as he accidentally spat out a little bit of coffee. “Ow…”

“Serves you right,” Ann said, sticking her tongue out. “How can you laugh at her bullying me?”

“Telling you to improve your diet is not bullying!” Makoto pouted, before letting out a giggle.

“Can you children keep it down?” a woman walking by snapped at them.

“Honestly, I’m surprised they let them in at all,” the other woman added in a stage whisper. “Look at the food they piled up; they clearly can’t usually afford something this high class.”

“Perhaps the desk only saw the play adult of the three?” the first asked in a haughty voice, nodding in Makoto's direction as they walked off. “She may have lucked out on a lottery ticket and wanted to make herself feel special.”

The three teens stared down at their food, the light-hearted mood evaporating under the other patrons’ scorn.

"Geez, they weren't even trying to keep quiet," Morgana frowned. "Hey... you all doing okay?"

“...let’s just finish our meals and go,” Makoto said quietly, resuming picking at her salad.

“...don’t shut down like that,” Ren said softly.

“...huh?” Makoto looked up.

“Don’t let them shut you down,” Ren said, staring at her. “You were having fun. We were laughing. And like Ann said, there’s no dress code or age restriction to the damn place.”

“...yeah,” Ann said, looking up, determination in her eyes. “This is the kinda thing we didn’t want, right? Kamoshida controlling me, the whole school staff pushing you two around.”

“...of course,” Makoto nodded. "I hated that, and don't want to keep enduring that for the rest of my life."

“So, while the mood is for it, you’re all in on continuing with the Phantom Thieves?” Morgana asked, having finished off the small plate of fish Ren had given him.

“Continue?” Ann asked.

“Ren-kun and I already promised we would continue to assist Morgana with recovering his body and memories,” Makoto explained. “And after seeing what kind of adults are here, I’m filled with… renewed vigor in seeing that through. I don't care how many Palaces we need to take down.”

“That’s the spirit, Makoto,” Ren smiled.

Makoto smiled back. “Thank you. For motivating me.”

“...I’m cool with keeping going,” Ann nodded. “Shiho only made it because the school isn’t that tall. If anyone else…” She shook her head and suddenly spoke indignantly. “And of course I wanna help Morgana, too. I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell me that yet! He has no memories?!”

“Sorry,” Ren said. “It just never came up.”

“The distortions of Mementos took them,” Morgana said.

“Mementos?” Makoto questioned. “You mean the Metaverse?”

“Sort of,” Morgana said. “I’ll explain it later if the opportunity ever comes up.”

“...if you say so,” Makoto said warily. _Even after our deal, you’re still hiding things?_

Ann frowned. “Still… I know we’re doing it for others, but it sucks we still aren’t getting real recognition.”

“...actually, we are,” Makoto said, taking her phone out. “Aoi Yanagi, our Student Council Treasurer, brought this website to my attention.”

“The Phantom Aficionado Website?” Ren read.

“It’s possible this is what’s helped spread our story online,” Makoto said. “The man I was listening in on sounded like he might be involved in IT or online journalism, and mentioned our takedown of Kamoshida is spreading across the internet.”

“Still not very far spread,” Ann said. “The poll asking if people believe in us is really low.”

“But someone still made this site,” Ren said. “And people are asking for help on it.”

“Yanagi-san said we gave her courage,” Makoto said. “We can offer people freedom and security from those terrible individuals that look down on or seek to control people like us.” _I promised my friends, my kohai, and the Velvet Room. I won’t let injustice stand._ “Shall we make this official? And formally declare and found ourselves as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?”

“You don’t have to keep my name choice,” Ren said awkwardly.

“Well, people know us as that already,” Morgana said.

“It’s easier that way, yeah,” Ann agreed. “Besides, I like the name!”

“It’s a nice name, Ren-kun,” Makoto smiled.

Ren twisted a lock of hair, ducking slightly to try and hide the blush forming on his face.

“Well, I’m looking forward to this,” Morgana said, giving a meow like laugh. “Don’t let me down, fledglings!”

Ann giggled. “Don’t worry about us! No way our senpai will let us down!”

“...no pressure, Makoto,” Ren added with a wry smirk.

Makoto sighed, but was still smiling. “I’ll do what I can to live up to everyone’s expectations of me.” _...no turning back. Embracing my role as a thief... This is my final decision._ She picked up her drink. “To the Phantom Thieves.”

“To the Phantom Thieves!” Ann, Ren, and Morgana chimed in with a laugh.

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Death** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### DEATH CONFIDANT: RANK 1

Makoto paused, staring into her drink after taking her sip. _...what was that? Why did that give me… a chill?_

“Makoto?” Ren asked. “You okay?”

“Huh?” Makoto blinked and looked up. “Oh, I’m fine.”

“Good, because there’s still stuff on our plates, and we’re running out of time,” Ann said. “Let’s make this buffet be our first official conquest! What do you say, Queen?”

Makoto stared across the table at Ann for a moment before giggling. “...let’s do it.”

~~~

“...Ren-kun?” Makoto asked, her voice tired. “Never let Ann goad me like that again.”

Ren nodded, seeming to be too full to verbally answer.

“...my teeth hurt,” Ann said. “Actually, my whole body kind of hurts.”

“I warned you about too much sweets…” Makoto said. She felt her stomach churn, a pained twist running through her. “...ow, and I had way too much chocolate.” She gave a slight hiccup, shuddering slightly. “I think I might about to be sick actually…”

“Uh oh,” Morgana said.

“Um, Ren, can you lead her to the bathrooms?” Ann asked. “I feel too bloated to move right now.”

Ren stood up. “Come on, Makoto. I’ll help support you.”

“...thank you,” Makoto said, gently closing her eyes for a moment as Ren helped her up and they made their way out of the restaurant.

As they neared the hallway, a group of bodyguards surrounding a bald man with orange-tinted glasses walked up, the bodyguards rudely shoving Ren and Makoto aside.

“Ah!” Makoto gasped, stumbling in an attempt to keep balance.

“Watch where you’re going!” Ren spat. He gently turned to look at Makoto. “You alright?”

“I believe so,” Makoto nodded. "May I ask for an apology for nearly knocking us to the floor?"

“We’re in a hurry,” one of the bodyguards said.

“We posed no threat to you,” Makoto said, straightening up, and narrowing her eyes at them. “As fellow patrons of this restaurant, you should-”

“I wasn’t aware the quality of this place declined enough to allow mere high schoolers to go here on dates,” the bald man remarked coldly. “I’m a busy man with more important matters than yours, so why don’t you two leave so I may enjoy my meal?”

Ren blinked, feeling his head sway slightly. He leaned slightly against Makoto, closing his eyes.

“We paid to be here,” Makoto countered.

“Does it look like that matters?” he remarked. He turned to glare ahead. “Move. Let’s not dawdle on these children any longer.”

“Yes, sir,” one of the bodyguards said, his procession moving ahead.

“...so entitled,” Makoto said. She looked to Ren. “...are you alright? They didn’t hurt you when they pushed you, did they?”

Ren shook his head. “I… just must’ve overeaten. Might be feeling a little sick, too…”

Makoto frowned. “Let’s not waste time, then. Here, I’m starting to feel slightly better, so I’ll support you this time.”

“Thanks,” Ren nodded, continuing to lean on her as they walked.

~~~

_**4/29 - Friday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Central Street** _

“Can’t believe the nerve of that guy,” Ann said.

“At least our time was just about up by the time he showed,” Makoto said. The three of them met up outside the hotel and made their way back towards the station, Makoto recounting her and Ren’s recent run-in as they walked.

“Sorry we didn’t make it back in time,” Ren said. “It took me awhile to recover.”

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Ann said. “Morgana aside, your bags weren’t really that tough to carry.”

“...Lady Ann, did you just call me fat?” Morgana asked, sounding scandalized.

“Just bloated,” Ann said.

“Anyway, I feel rather exhausted after all that,” Makoto said. “Shall we part ways for the day?”

“Sounds good,” Ren said. “We can talk more after school tomorrow or something.”

“Yeah, I want to look over that Phan-Site thing some more,” Morgana said. “I think that might be an opportunity for us…”

“Alright,” Ann smiled. “So… rooftop or Student Council Room?”

“The Council Room should do fine,” Makoto said. “After all, Ann, you missed a day of school this week that I need to help catch you up on. And since Ren-kun is in the same class as you…”

“We’re studying, too?” Ann frowned.

Ren shrugged. “It shouldn’t be too much of a hassle. Anyway, see ya.”

“See you later!” Ann said, and the three split up as they made their way to their respective homes.

~~~

_**Date Unknown** _  
_**Time Unknown** _  
_**Interrogation Room** _

Makoto closed her eyes, shivering. _Why do I feel such a chill?_

“Makoto?” Sae asked. “Are you falling asleep?”

“No…” Makoto said, opening her eyes again.

“Are you feeling alright?” Sae asked. “You’ve been shaking for a while now.”

“I… think I’m just cold,” Makoto said.

“...well, you aren’t stuttering like you usually do when lying,” Sae said. “I haven’t noticed any of your other tells…”

“They… woke me with water when the drugs knocked me out,” Makoto said, breathing heavily as she stared at the table. “...that’s why I have a chill…” _My memory must just be confused. It was all the way back in April, after all... I didn’t actually feel any chill back at that buffet. I couldn’t have._

“Moving on, your abridged recap of your celebration conversation was interesting to me,” Sae said. “You said that the…” She paused, letting out an exasperated breath. “...that the ‘cat’ mentioned something called ‘Mementos’. Is this related at all to the smaller targets you mentioned?”

Makoto gave a brief giggle, but stopped as it sent a jolt of pain through her body.

“What’s so funny?” Sae asked. “Is my hypothesis based on this absurdity so-”

“I found it funny that you figured it out so quickly,” Makoto interrupted, giving a weak smile.

“...is that so?” Sae asked. She almost had a surprised look on her face, but quickly put on a professional expression again, brushing some hair aside. “Then elaborate on it further.” She checked her watch. “And quickly, please.”

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 07.2%**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 3  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 2  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 2  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 1  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 2  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 1  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 1


	18. Mementos

_**4/30 - Saturday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

The end of the day bell chimed and Ann immediately stretched. “Ow… my back has been killing me.” She turned back to look at Ren. “I hope Makoto doesn’t want us to do anything too strenuous today.”

“She said we’d just be studying, remember?” Ren asked.

“Oh, right,” Ann frowned. “I forgot about that…”

“It shouldn’t be too difficult, Lady Ann,” Morgana said as he slipped into Ren’s bag. “Besides, I think what I need to show you will need a full day, so we'd have to wait either way.”

“This about what you mentioned yesterday?” Ren asked.

“Oh, yeah, Mementos, or whatever?” Ann asked.

Morgana gave a snicker. “Patience. I’ll tell you in due time.”

“I thought Makoto said to stop the cryptic behavior,” Ren said.

“She’s not here now!” Morgana protested. “Besides, it would take too much time to-”

“Um, Mona, shut up,” Ann whispered as Mishima approached.

“H-hey, uh, T-Takamaki…” Mishima stuttered. “Um, I h-heard Suzui is doing good? That’s something, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s great,” Ann said, frowning. “Did you need something, Mishima?”

“Oh, yeah, but uh…” he cleared his throat. “Sorry, I was hoping to talk to Amamiya, and didn’t mean to intrude or-”

Ren sighed. “Ann, can you go on ahead? Tell Makoto I’ll be right there.”

“Got it,” Ann nodded, standing up and heading out of the classroom.

“So, um, Amamiya…” Mishima said quietly, seeming to be slightly calmer now that Ann had left. “Uh, could I ask you something?”

“If it’s at all about my record, I’d prefer not to talk about it,” Ren said.

“Oh, no, that wasn’t it at all!” Mishima said. “And…” He coughed. “Again, I can’t apologize enough about that. But I think I can make it up to you.”

“You think?” Ren asked, a slightly curious expression on his face as he finally turned to look at Mishima. He hoped his glasses kept too much of the surprise on his face from showing. _I’ve never seen him without those bruises… He looks so much more… lively._

“I need to ask you something first,” Mishima said, not showing signs that he noticed Ren’s surprise.

“Make it quick and ask already,” Ren said, standing and carefully moving the bag with Morgana over his shoulder.

Mishima gave a quick look around. The only people left in the classroom aside from them was a couple of girls gossiping about limited time items (“Big Bang Burger is offering a limited time Earth Burger for the spring season!”).

He turned his attention back towards Ren and asked in a whisper, “You’re the Phantom Thieves, aren’t you? You and Takamaki?”

Ren froze.

“How did he figure that out?” Morgana asked in a whisper.

“You are, aren’t you?” Mishima asked excitedly. “I owe you so much for dealing with Kamoshida! I- I want to help if I can. To make it up to you. Please, Amamiya?”

“Hey, say something!” Morgana hissed. “He’s waiting for you to react!”

“...what do you mean?” Ren finally asked, narrowing his eyes at Mishima.

~~~

“Aw, your pencil case is kind of cute!” Ann smiled. She and Makoto were unpacking their study materials while waiting for Ren, and Ann noticed Makoto carefully adjusting hers.

“Huh?” Makoto seemed surprised. “Oh, yes, it’s a Buchimaru-kun pencil case. Um… do you remember Buchimaru-kun?”

“Not really?” Ann frowned. “I traveled a lot with my parents, so I don’t really know about mascot characters or whatever it is.”

“I see,” Makoto frowned. _And here I thought I found someone I could talk about him with._

The door opened and Ann let out a sigh. “Geez, Ren what kept- why is Mishima here?”

“Hm?” Makoto looked up in surprise, staring at the former volleyball team member as he entered the room.

Ren mouthed the word sorry as he closed the door behind himself and Mishima.

“I made him bring him here,” Morgana explained. “He has something to tell you guys.”

“W-wow,” Mishima stuttered. “I didn’t know Niijima-senpai was also… so, m-most of your group is made up of girls? You’re so lucky, Amamiya.”

“Please don’t say it like that,” Ren sighed.

“Can you explain why you are here?” Makoto asked. “You’re interrupting a study session.”

“Oh, r-right, yeah,” Mishima said, taking his phone out. “Um… what you guys did for me was really, uh, m-meaningful. Like, you girls are really-”

“What did we do for you?” Ann asked.

“Ah, of course, I mean what the Phantom Thieves did for the school,” Mishima said, bringing up the Phan-Site. “I made this so others could show their appreciation and get your help. I mean, I have no idea how you did it, but-”

“What makes you think we did anything?” Makoto asked. “You said you made this ‘Phan-Site’? Then the Phantom Thieves are the ones you should be thank-”

“Oh, Amamiya already told me,” Mishima said.

“...did he now?” Makoto asked, narrowing her eyes at Ren, who was staring at the wall as if it was a famous work of art.

“I get it, I’ll keep things quiet,” Mishima said. “You probably don’t want all the attention being a hero might bring, huh?”

“You got that right,” Ann said.

“I’ll do my best to support you guys with my Phan-Site, if you… you know, don’t mind,” Mishima said. “And, uh, m-maybe one of you c-could talk with me? You know, sometime? About the site, of course. And how best to-”

“We’ll consider it,” Makoto interrupted. “Thank you for your consideration, Mishima-kun.”

“Oh, uh, n-no problem,” Mishima said. “I’ll… see you later, Takamaki. Niijima-senpai. And, uh, of course you, Amamiya.” He quickly left, his face red.

Once the door was shut, Ren sheepishly turned towards Ann and a still glaring Makoto. “I am so sorry… He wouldn’t stop pestering me, and Morgana started pestering me too-”

“Hey, don’t drag me into this,” Morgana complained, hopping out of Ren’s bag.

“You already said you made him come here!” Ann complained.

Makoto sighed. “It’s fine, Ren-kun. Shiho-san blindsided me as well when I met her at the hospital. And it’s not like we’re actually doing wrong…”

“Still, he kind of creeped me out,” Ann said. “Who hits on someone when basically asking for a job?”

“Ren-kun, I know I already ask a lot of you for getting our medical supplies,” Makoto said. “And that Mishima-kun was the one who leaked your record to begin with. But he approached you, and is in your class, so… could you deal with him for us if he needs anything?”

“...he was just as much of a victim, I suppose,” Ren said. “And, well, he did go through the trouble of programming a website for us…”

“Which is exactly what we need,” Morgana said. “Those requests could lead us to some big targets. And the more we explore the Metaverse…”

“The more people we’ll be able to help?” Ann shrugged.

“And we may get closer to helping you, right?” Makoto asked.

“That’s the idea,” Morgana said. “You don’t have to come here tomorrow, right? I think we can take a request then. Introduce you all to what you questioned me on yesterday, Makoto.”

“You mean that… Mementos thing, right?” Makoto asked. “...I can make time. Is that okay with the rest of you?”

“I have no life outside of this,” Ren said.

“That’s so sad,” Ann frowned.

“I meant it as a joke,” Ren frowned as well. “I’ll be there. Ann?”

“If everyone else is, sure,” Ann said. “I’m all for helping.”

“Great!” Morgana laughed. “But for now, play the part of good students, okay?”

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Makoto said. “Now then, Ren-kun, you were in class the day Ann missed. Do you remember what was taught?”

“Something about right and wrong,” Ren said, sitting beside Makoto as he took his homework out. “I think… believing you’re right, but people think it’s wrong…?”

Makoto put her hand to her chin, staring at Ren’s notes but not really reading them. “I believe you’re talking about kakushinhan? Kawakami-sensei discussed that early last year for me.”

“That was it!” Ren said. “Most people think it’s about knowing you’re wrong, when it’s really thinking you’re right.”

“Makoto, I said it before, but your memory is just wow,” Ann said, sounding utterly impressed as she took notes.

“Which is real good for us,” Morgana said. “Means I don’t have to keep repeating my lessons for you, like I do with the lockpicks for Ren.”

“I messed up once,” Ren sighed.

“Mona, please don’t interrupt our studying with teasing,” Makoto said. “There is a time and place for that.”

“...sorry, Queen,” Morgana said, meekly retreating from the table to the couch.

“Let’s move on,” Makoto said, reaching over to turn a page of Ren’s notebook.

~~~

_**5/1 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Station Square** _

Makoto was making her way back to the station from Central Street, a bag of takeout from Big Bang Burger in her hand, when she heard a shout.

“This country is twisted!” 

Makoto briefly turned to see the speaker, an elderly politician, speaking to a rather small crowd.

“There have been far too many incidents lately to ignore…!” he continued to say as Makoto walked past, approaching Ren and Ann where they were leaning by the gate to the Ginza Line.

“I got you what you asked me for,” Makoto said, reaching into the bag and pulling out two burgers. “The Earth Burger for you, Ren-kun.”

“Thanks,” Ren said, taking it.

“And a regular one for you, Ann.”

“Thank you so much, Makoto!” Ann smiled.

“So,” Makoto said, carefully opening her salad and taking a bite. “Morgana, care to finally share?”

“Yep,” Morgana said. “Step one; we need a decent request off of the Phan-Site.”

“Okay,” Ann said, carefully taking her phone out, and looking between it and the burger in her other hand. “Um… someone will need to scroll for me so I can eat.”

Makoto sighed, putting her salad back into the bag and taking Ann’s phone. “I’ll eat later. Let’s see here…” Ren and Ann both moved to look over Makoto’s shoulder as she scrolled through the Phan-Site’s forums.

“'My friend won’t return my game…'” Ann read. Her face fell into a bored expression. “Um… that’s kind of your own problem, isn’t it?”

“'My girlfriend’s parents don’t like me…'” Ren read. “...I guess I feel bad, but…”

Makoto paused, frowning. “...Shujin’s Student Council President?”

“Huh?” Ann blinked. “Where do you see that?”

Makoto opened the forum page, reading the original post.

> **Anon (Topic Creator)** : Shujin’s Student President helped cover up that shit with Kamoshida.
> 
> **Anon (Topic Creator)** : She acts like she cares about people, but it’s only when it benefits her.
> 
> **Anon** : Oh, I second this! She’s the worst!
> 
> **Anon** : Her name’s Niijima. C’mon, Phantom Thieves. If you’re real, she’s a prime target!

“Oh, geez…” Ann frowned. “Hey, Makoto? Don’t listen to them, okay?”

Makoto gave no sign of hearing her, her gaze still focused on the forum.

Ren hesitated for a moment before gently reaching over, placing his hand over Makoto’s and gently taking Ann’s phone from her. “Makoto.”

“Huh?” Makoto blinked, looking up into Ren’s eyes.

“It’s just a few people,” Ren said. “We know the truth about you.” He gave a small smile. “Besides, I get the feeling I’ve got more people asking for my heart to be stolen. So… you’ll be okay.”

“...Ren-kun…” Makoto said softly, before nodding, returning his smile. “...thank you.”

Ren nodded, removing his hand from Makoto’s and taking over the scrolling, letting Morgana finish off his burger. “Let’s see…”

“It’s kind of funny some people are asking the Phantom Thieves to steal the hearts of the members of the Phantom Thieves,” Ann said, an awkward smile on her face as she tried to lighten the mood.

“Mhm,” Morgana gave an amused purr as he looked up. “Especially since we couldn’t do that even if we wanted to.”

“...we couldn’t?” Ann asked.

“We’re Persona users,” Morgana explained. “You remember, right, Makoto?”

“I do,” Makoto nodded. “Ann, you weren’t there when we discussed this, but our Personas are our inner selves. And the Palaces the Meta-Nav takes us to are ruled by people’s Shadows, or their inner selves.”

“Oh, I see,” Ann said. “So, like, Carmen is Shadow me? And Arsene is Shadow Ren.”

“Essentially,” Makoto said.

“Found one,” Ren said, breaking the conversation and showing the forum he selected.

> **Anon (Topic Creator)** : I don’t know what to do about my ex who’s stalking me. His name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara.”
> 
> **Anon** : Isn’t that a teller at City Hall?
> 
> **Anon (Topic Creator)** : That’s why I feel there’s nowhere else to turn.
> 
> **Anon (Topic Creator)** : Please don’t let this just be a silly rumor…

“A stalker…” Ann said, quiet anger in her voice.

“...a fitting target, I’d say,” Makoto agreed.

Ann brushed her hands clean on her jacket and took her phone back, opening up the Meta-Nav. “Okay, so… I just say the name, right?”

“Wait, not so fast!” Morgana said. “Step two; follow up his name with the keyword: Mementos.”

“Mementos?” Ann repeated. “Um, okay… Natsuhiko Nakanohara. Mementos.”

“Candidate found,” the Metaverse Navigator chimed.

“Oh, neato!” Ann smiled.

“So what is Mementos?” Ren asked.

“Let’s navigate in and find out, shall we?” Morgana asked.

“Uh, are we ready?” Ann asked.

“We should be fine, yes,” Makoto said.

“Beginning navigation,” the app chimed again.

~~~

_**5/1 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Mementos** _

The brief wave of pressure that they usually felt quickly washed over them, and they found themselves in a now empty Station Square, the various screens around Shibuya glitching out with static.

“We’re here,” Morgana said.

“Mementos,” Makoto repeated. “But what is it? And how did you know it would be relevant before we found out about Nakanohara?”

“I didn’t know he’d be connected,” Morgana said. “Didn’t even know he existed.” He looked around. “Come on, let’s head downstairs.” He ran out across the square, going downstairs to where the Underground Walkway would be in reality.

Makoto and the others stood up, following. As they climbed lower, their clothes suddenly ignited in blue flame, the three now in their usual Metaverse outfits.

“So, is this a Palace?” Ren asked.

“One that sees us as a threat already?” Makoto asked. “Perhaps Nakanohara saw the post?”

“Probably,” Morgana said from up ahead. “But he has no real control on security levels here.” They stopped as they reached a platform, the start of a set of train tracks stretching out into the dark tunnel. There was an odd, shadowy wind blowing, giving off the impression the darkness was trying to suck them in.

“It’s still a subway,” Makoto remarked, trying to shake off the unease the place gave her.

“Yeah, I can’t explain why that is,” Morgana said. “Anyway, forget that detail.” He turned around and made an attempt to gesture dramatically. “Welcome to Mementos; everyone’s Palace!”

“Did you say everyone?” Ren asked.

“Only those whose hearts get truly twisted form a Palace of their own,” Morgana exposited. “Most of the public isn’t as bad as Kamoshida was. But their hearts are still ripe for the taking. And this is where we can do it.”

“...so this is where the Shadows of everyday people usually reside?” Makoto asked.

“Think of it as the collective unconscious or something…” Morgana shrugged. “Either way, doing minor stuff like this guy without having to wait for him to get to Palace levels of bad is good for us.”

“And good for others,” Ren said.

Makoto took out the Meta-Nav, noticing it now displaying information on Mementos. “...it seems I was meant to come here.”

“Did you say something, Queen?” Ann asked.

“Oh, no, it’s nothing,” Makoto said. “Um… our target doesn’t seem to be too far away, but…”

“Yeah, the people here carve out their only little… let’s call them mini-Palaces? ...out on the tracks,” Morgana said. “It shouldn’t be much bigger than a large room.”

“It’s getting there to begin with that’s the issue,” Ren said.

“Hey, so if this is the Palace of everybody, why is it so… what’s the word?” Ann asked.

“Uniform,” Makoto said. “The public seems to have a consensus on their cognition. Why is that?”

“I’m not so sure it’s exactly the same cognition,” Morgana said. “I mean, Mementos changes all the time.”

“Great,” Ren sighed.

“So it’ll be even more annoying to get to this guy?” Ann asked.

Morgana laughed. “Nope! Once again, the amazing Mona will assist you!” He leapt into the air over the tracks and, in a puff of smoke, turned into a bus.

“...okay,” Ren said.

“Mona!” Ann gasped. “You can transform?!”

“Yeah, but only into a bus,” Morgana replied. His tone suddenly got very confused. “No idea why… the public weirdly shares that cognition.”

“I’m thankful for it,” Makoto said. “This will make getting through Mementos actually doable. Thank you, Mona.”

“Anytime, Queen,” Morgana replied.

“Hey, when Kamoshida’s Palace collapsed, why didn’t you do this then?”

“That would have taken far too long to explain, I think,” Morgana said. “Besides, if we took Queen’s exit strategy in a bus, do you think we’d actually get out alive?”

“...that’s true,” Ann admitted. “Well… I don’t think I’ll ever get over how weird the Metaverse is, so let’s just get going!”

“Yeah, let’s not waste too much time,” Morgana said. “Climb aboard! Oh, but one of you is going to have to drive me. Buses kind of need drivers, you know.”

“Oh, uh…” Ann stopped just before getting into the Mona-Bus. “I don’t actually know how to drive.”

“Me neither,” Ren said. “But Queen might. I know Johanna is an extension of herself, but-”

“Yeah, that’s still far more experience than we have,” Ann said. “Queen?”

“I do have a license…” Makoto said softly. “But I never was able to drive after getting it. We had to sell the family car to afford some expenses.”

“Well, here’s your chance!” Ann said.

“My chance…” Makoto smiled, climbing inside and sitting behind the steering wheel.

“Let’s go, then,” Ren said, sitting beside her while Ann took a seat behind them.

Makoto scanned the dashboard until she found the switch to start it up, a slight purring sound mixing with the noises of an engine. “Let’s.”

“...this is so weird,” Ann said as they set off down the tracks.

~~~

The other side of the swirling vortex they had found was a room, red fractal designs apparently being projected off of the odd, red pipes that extended down an even odder tunnel made up of a series of octagonal cutouts. Staring down that tunnel, muttering to himself, was a man wearing an everyday business suit.

“That’s that guy, right?” Ann asked as they got off the bus, Morgana returning to his, for lack of a better word, normal self.

“Nakanohara’s Shadow,” Morgana confirmed.

“Let’s get this over with,” Makoto said, leading the group forward.

At the sound of their approach, he spun around, his yellow eyes gleaming behind his glasses. “Who are you people?!”

“Your ex sent us,” Ren said.

“You’ve been stalking her, haven’t you?!” Ann snapped. “Have you thought about how scared that must make her feel?!”

“I’m just treating her like she treated me!” Shadow Nakanohara whined. “I was nothing but a plaything to her. What’s wrong with me treating her the same way?!”

“So you felt mistreated in your relationship and decided following her against her will was the solution to that?” Makoto asked. “Following her after you’ve already broken up? That sounds like you’re just trying to come up with an excuse.”

“I hate people like you, who treat women as beneath them,” Ren muttered, his eyes narrowed into a glare.

Makoto gave him a brief glance. "Joker..."

“As if there aren’t people worse than me out there?” Shadow Nakanohara replied angrily, grabbing their attention again. “You want someone that treats people as beneath him? How about Madarame?! That man stole everything from me, but he gets off the hook? I’m sure he treats women just the same, you know!”

“Madarame…?” Makoto repeated, frowning. _Where have I heard that name before?_

“Look out!” Morgana warned as Shadow Nakanohara transformed into an Obariyon.

_I can worry about that later,_ Makoto thought, narrowing her eyes. “Let’s subdue him and get this over with.”

~~~

_**5/1 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Kosei High School** _

“Please, I insist you let me inside!" a rather attractive, albeit rather thin, high schooler begged. "It is a matter of life and death!”

“Whoa, s-slow down!” the guard stuttered in shock, reaching back towards the closed school gates. “Someone’s life is in danger?!”

“Well, no, but an artistic idea may be about to die, and I see that as being just as dangerous,” the high schooler replied.

The school’s guard let out an annoyed sigh. “Listen… what was your name?”

“Kitagawa. I’m a second-year here under an art scholarship. I happened to leave an incomplete canvas inside and if I don’t return to it while the muse is with me, it may as well have not had anything on it!”

“I’m sorry, but the school is locked for a reason,” the guard said. “And after your lie about someone’s life being at risk-”

“My muse _is_ at risk!” Kitagawa protested.

“-I’m not inclined to make you an exception,” the guard finished. “Just pick the canvas up when school’s open tomorrow.”

Kitagawa gave a frustrated sigh, turning around and returning to the waiting limo.

“Didn’t go well, Yusuke?” the elderly man asked with a smile.

“I’m afraid not, sensei,” Yusuke sighed. “I can feel that spark of inspiration for that piece dying…”

“Well, I suppose there’s nothing to do about it,” his sensei said. “It’s probably for the best, anyway. Artwork about flash-in-the-pan idols is very overdone and wouldn’t at all be timeless.”

“...I suppose that is true,” Yusuke said.

“Let’s go back to the atelier. Perhaps you’ll find a new muse in the meantime. You still have a month, after all. Maybe spend your Golden Week on that?”

Yusuke nodded, a frown forming on his face as he got into the limousine.

~~~

_**5/1 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Mementos** _

Shadow Nakanohara turned back to normal, dropping to his knees.

“I… I’m sorry,” he gasped. He shook his head. “I was just… I was desperate for something after my teacher disposed of me like that and…” He looked up. “...can you forgive me?”

“I feel sorry for you if you were truly used like you said,” Makoto said. “However…”

“That doesn’t give you the right to drag other people into it,” Ann frowned. “You should really apologize to her.”

“...I will,” he nodded. “I’ll… I’ll stop following her and let her go…” He stood up. “...can I ask a favor? You… can you do to Madarame what you just did to me? Change his heart? So others don’t end up like me.”

And in a burst of light, Shadow Nakanohara vanished, a glowing orb drifting where he once stood.

“If he actually told us who that was, maybe we could have helped,” Morgana said.

Makoto said nothing, looking down. _I know I’ve heard the name Madarame before… Was it on TV?_

“...is that a Treasure?” Ren asked, staring at the orb.

“The start of one, yeah,” Morgana said. “If we didn’t do anything, it’s likely his distorted desires towards that girl could have gotten worse.”

“And then it would become the core of his very own Palace,” Makoto said, walking up and plucking it out of the air, the light fading to reveal a small part of a pearl necklace in her hand.

“I’m glad it didn’t grow that big,” Ann said. “I don’t think I could take another Palace with a creepy fixation like that.”

“Well, by nature, all Palaces involve a fixation of some sort,” Morgana said. “But I understand what you mean, Panther.”

“So, what now?” Ren asked. “Should we bother to continue exploring?”

“Mementos does constantly change,” Makoto frowned.

“Yeah, but practice couldn’t hurt, right?” Ann asked.

“I suppose not,” Makoto said. “And it’s not like that took too much time or effort. Still, I’d like the chance to eat my salad.”

“Let’s just go down another floor or two, then,” Morgana said. “I think there was a wall here before. I’d like to see if it’s gone now.”

“Very well,” Makoto nodded, turning back towards the vortex. “Let’s get going, then.”

~~~

_**5/1 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Station Square** _

The group returned to reality, sitting down with Makoto as she finished her salad.

“So, the door moved because cognition or whatever?” Ann asked, Morgana having finished his explanation. The immediate next floor down was another train platform, various Shadows even hitching a ride on the subways. And, until the Phantom Thieves approached, there was a wall set up between them and the escalators down.

“That’s the best answer I have,” Morgana said. "People are talking about us, so we can go deeper into their cognition."

“Regardless, we have plenty of time to look into that further,” Makoto said. “I’m just happy to learn we have the means to actually help people deal with those that don’t have Palaces yet.”

“Yeah, that is a relief,” Ren agreed.

“Still, what was with that guy?” Ann asked. “Like, yeah, it sucks someone treated him bad, but he starts stalking someone because of that? I mean, who does that?”

Makoto suddenly sneezed.

“You okay?” Ren asked.

“I am,” Makoto said. “Just a tickle, I think.”

“Hey, it is May now, isn’t it?” Ann asked. “Pollen can get pretty bad this month.”

“I don’t think I have any allergies,” Makoto frowned. “But just in case, maybe I should pick up some allergy medication at some time.”

“I could see if Takemi has any,” Ren said. “Bring you some tomorrow if she does.”

“Oh, that’s rather considerate,” Makoto smiled. “Thank you.”

“In that case, let’s go home for today,” Morgana said. “See if we get an update on that request.”

“Good work today, everyone,” Makoto said, standing up.

“See you tomorrow!” Ann waved.

~~~

_**5/1 - Sunday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Okumura Residence** _

“Haru-chan…” a brown-haired man in a white business suit smirked as Haru walked into the main sitting room.

“S-Sugimura-san…” she stuttered in surprise. “Um, I wasn’t expecting you tonight…”

“Oh, I won’t be long, I’m afraid,” he said, closing the gap between them and stroking her cheek, ignoring the flinch she gave at his touch. “Your father asked me to accompany him and the Okumura Foods executives on a business retreat to Hawaii.”

“Hawaii?” Haru repeated. “Why there?”

“If you must know, we plan on expanding Big Bang Burger overseas,” her father, Kunikazu Okumura said, walking in, two servants carrying his bags behind him. “As your fiance will likely inherit the company when I run my campaign, he should be involved in such affairs.”

“I see,” Haru nodded. “How long will you be gone?”

“We’ll be back after your Golden Week holidays,” Kunikazu said. “Take the time to recover from that nasty business I saw happened at your school.”

“Yes, father,” Haru bowed.

“I’ll bring you back something nice,” Sugimura said, stepping back. “Perhaps one of those hula skirts?”

“...that would be nice,” Haru mumbled.

“Well then, we’ll be off,” Kunikazu said, not even looking at Haru as he turned to leave.

“See you next weekend, Haru-chan,” Sugimura sneered, forcing a kiss on her before following Kunikazu out the door.

Haru stood in place until the door closed behind them, before letting out a shudder and quickly wiping her sleeve against her lips, spitting slightly.

Sighing, she sat down on the sofa, taking out her phone, and bringing up the Phan-Site, operating as if on auto-pilot. Suddenly, she froze, noticing one of the request forums had the word ‘*Update*’ added to the title.

> **Anon (Topic Creator)** : I heard from Nakanohara today. He apologized! He said he’d stop following me!
> 
> **Anon** : Oh, congratulations!
> 
> **Anon** : Does this mean the Phantom Thieves changed his heart?
> 
> **Anon (Topic Creator)** : I think so! Oh, thank you, Phantom Thieves!
> 
> **Anon** : Pics or it didn’t happen.
> 
> **Anon (Topic Creator)** : Um… I don’t usually take pictures of random encounters on the street.

Haru stared in surprise, before quickly adding a comment of her own.

> **Anon** : I believe you, OP. Glad to hear things worked out for you! It gives me courage they can help me as well!

Haru put her phone away, smiling. _So they are still doing changes of heart. And if father and Sugimura are gone…_ She stood up, a determined look on her face. _I have a chance! This is the perfect opportunity for me! Tomorrow, I’ll finally be able to ask Niijima-san herself! I’ll get her to change my fiance’s heart!_

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 07.7%**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 3  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 2  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 2  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 1  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 2  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 1  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 1


	19. The Heiress' Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed the chapters now how titles. The fic is starting to get a lot longer, with a lot of plot threads and characters to keep track of, and even I'm having trouble remembering when certain events happened, so this will probably help with organizing things a little.

_**5/2 - Monday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Tomorrow’s Golden Week. Why did we have to come in for a single day like this?”

“It would be cool if they actually gave us a full week off.”

_They do realize that would mean another break later on would just end up being shorter, right?_ Makoto questioned in her head as she walked past the chatting students and up into the school.

Ryuji was leaning at the corner by the school store, looking up from his phone as Makoto entered. “Yo! Niijima-senpai!”

“Hm?” Makoto glanced over. “Oh, Sakamoto-kun. Good morning.”

“Yeah, good morning,” he said. “Hey, I, uh, wanted to talk with you, if I could?”

“I suppose?” Makoto frowned, walking over and following Ryuji to the doors to the Practice Building. _Remember, he was a victim, too. Ren-kun considers him a good person. Don’t lose your temper if he says something stupid, especially if he’s trying to make amends._

“Here’s fine,” Ryuji said, turning and narrowing his eyes at Makoto. “Uh… how you feelin’ today, senpai?”

“How am I feeling?” Makoto asked. “I suppose I feel fine. May I inquire as to why you are asking me that?”

“Just curious,” he said, scowling down at his phone. He looked up again. “Uh… you seem to like spendin’ time with my friend. What’s that all about?”

“...are you attempting to interrogate me?” Makoto asked, walking forward and wrenching the phone out of Ryuji’s hand.

“Ah, hey!” Ryuji snapped. “You can’t just steal someone’s phone! I don’t care if you are the Student Council President!”

“Are you looking up a prompt on what to ask?” Makoto asked, looking at the screen. She froze, noticing the forum post she had seen on the Phan-Site last night was open. ‘Shujin’s Student Council President.’

Ryuji snatched it back, muttering to himself. “Guess that’s a no on a change of heart…”

“...it was you?” Makoto asked, narrowing her eyes. “You asked the Phantom Thieves to steal my heart?”

“...well, what do you expect?” Ryuji asked. “No one likes you, Niijima. You didn’t give a damn about anyone but yourself last year, you covered up Kamoshida’s shit-”

“I did no such thing,” Makoto said, her plan to keep her temper under control completely forgotten. “And if no one liked me as you claim, then your so-called friend wouldn’t be spending so much time with me, now would he?”

“You doin’ this on purpose, Niijima?!” Ryuji snapped. “Why are you so interested in Ren, huh? Criminal record delinquent doesn’t seem to be Miss Honor Student’s type.”

“I’m interested in him because I’m a nice person and want to help him get through his probation and school life while he’s here,” Makoto said. She glared at him. “And if keeping him away from you helps with that? So be it.”

“So it is a problem with me, huh?” Ryuji asked.

“It is now,” Makoto said. “The rumor mill has made school life quite difficult for Ren-kun. As it has for you, as well. And yet, you’re an active participant in it. You treat Takamaki poorly because she was rumored to be sleeping with Kamoshida. You treat me poorly because I’m rumored to have helped cover his crimes up to make myself look good. I actually am happy he’s gone and, in case you haven’t noticed the posters now hanging up-” She jabbed a finger over to a notice board around the corner, the sign directing people to the Student Council Room now hanging up. “-I only wish to help my fellow students. Tell me, what do you do with your time other than lash out and act the part of a loner delinquent?”

“It was you and this damn school that decided I was an effin’ delinquent!” Ryuji snapped.

“Don’t shout, we’re in school.”

“And you wanna know what I do?” Ryuji asked, giving a harsh, forced laugh. “I actually try reachin’ out to people like me. Like I did with Ren. Tell me, if he didn’t give a damn about studyin’ or whatever the hell you do together, would you spend any time with him? At all?”

“I-” Makoto’s voice caught in her throat. _...I’ve wondered that myself. If I never saw Ren-kun having such difficulty in the library- If he sat in a study booth out of my sight, or never went into the library at all…_

“Figured,” Ryuji said. “You’re so fake, and people like you are what’s wrong with this effing school.”

Makoto opened her mouth to retort when a gentle voice spoke up from behind them.

“Niijima-san?” Haru asked, cautiously approaching. “I was hoping to ask you for some help. Um, I’m not interrupting, am I?”

“...not at all,” Makoto said, letting out a breath. “Sakamoto-kun and I were just making small talk. Anyway, as Student Council President and a decent person, I would be more than happy to assist you, Okumura-san. Shall we go talk in private somewhere?”

“Oh, yes, I was hoping for that,” Haru nodded.

“Then let’s make our way to the Student Council Room,” Makoto said. “We still have some time before class, after all.” She turned, narrowing her eyes at Ryuji. “Good day, Sakamoto.”

Ryuji scowled. “You wanna see who’s a good person? I’ll show you who helps people around here.” He stormed off into the Practice Building.

“...please do?” Makoto said after him, the anger in her voice now replaced with confusion. “I… don’t know why you think helping people would upset me.”

“...um, Niijima-san?”

“Yes, of course,” Makoto nodded. “Sorry, I may have let myself get too riled up there.”

“Oh, it’s alright,” Haru said. “He seemed to have a bit of a short temper in regards to you. I would be upset if I was in your position, I think.”

Makoto frowned. “Well, if you say you’re alright with it…” _Though whether Ren-kun would be is another story..._ She sighed. “Right this way, Okumura-san.” She quickly led Haru back through the Classroom Building and up to the third floor. She unlocked the door and held it open. “After you.”

“Thank you!” Haru smiled, stepping inside.

Makoto followed, closing the door behind her. She quickly took out her phone, checking the time. “Alright, we aren’t too pressed for time.” She put it away. “You can sit down if you want.”

“I’m fine,” Haru said. “Thank you for offering, though.”

Makoto nodded. “Now, what can I help you with?”

Haru nervously cleared her throat, rubbing her arm, before looking up into Makoto’s eyes. “...I’d like to ask you and the Phantom Thieves to steal my fiance’s heart.”

“...huh…?”

~~~

Ren and Ann felt their phones buzz as they were settling into homeroom. Taking them out, they saw a surprisingly frantic message from Makoto.

> **Makoto** : Meet me in the Student Council Room as soon as school ends.
> 
> **Makoto** : Do not reply to this message.

“Um…” Ann frowned. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“That’s an understatement,” Morgana said, peeking down at Ren’s screen.

Ren remained quiet, gently sliding his phone back into his pocket.

~~~

_**5/2 - Monday** _  
_**Afternoon** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto was staring blankly at the blackboard as the teacher gave a lecture. That morning's argument with Ryuji was completely forgotten, her mind entirely on Haru’s request. _She overheard us. I was too careless. What if this man she’s asking us to go after isn’t reachable? Will she go to the police? The only law we’ve actually broken is intimidation, but that’s enough that Ren-kun would be-_

“Niijima-san?” the teacher asked, staring at her. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Huh?” Makoto blinked, staring up at him. “O-oh, yes, I’m fine. Sorry, sir.”

He shook his head. “I guess even the top student at school has her mind on Golden Week.”

Makoto tightened her grip beneath the desk as she heard a few chuckles in the back of the room.

“I’ll repeat the question, then,” the teacher said. “What is the real name of the subject of da Vinci’s masterpiece, the 'Mona Lisa'?”

“I believe it was Lisa del Giocondo,” Makoto answered. “Her maiden name was Gherardini.”

“Correct, as expected of you, Niijima,” the teacher nodded. “Yes, the name this famous painting is known by isn’t actually her name. 'Mona Lisa' has taken a life outside of its original subject. On a similar artistic note, many people debate whether or not the subject of the famous 'Sayuri' is actually named-”

Makoto found herself tuning out her teacher again. _I need to stop overthinking things. She hasn’t actually made such a threat yet, after all. I'll try and learn more of her motives after school._

~~~

_**5/2 - Monday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Thank you all so much for seeing me,” Haru smiled as Ren and Ann arrived in the Student Council Room.

“Uh, I didn’t know we would be,” Ann frowned.

“Is she what your text was about?” Morgana asked quietly.

Makoto nodded. “Everyone, this is Haru Okumura. She’s a fellow third-year. And she has a garden up on the rooftop.”

“Oh, uh, nice to meet you,” Ann said, still confused.

“...the rooftop?” Ren asked quietly.

“I take it you’ve realized,” Makoto said.

“Realized what?” Ann asked.

“Lady Ann… remember when we were on the roof?” Morgana asked, realization also on his face. “Talking right by the door?”

“...oh, geez…” Ann said, looking down. “Um…”

“I don’t want to sound like I’m blackmailing you,” Haru said sweetly. “But, um, the day before Kamoshida received a calling card, I heard you talking on that same roof. About the calling card and something about mental shutdown.”

“We aren’t causing mental shutdowns!” Ann protested.

“Oh, no, I’m fully aware!” Haru hastily said, a nervous look on her face. “I didn’t mean to suggest-”

“We get it, don’t worry,” Ren said reassuringly.

“Oh, um, thank you…” Haru said, letting out a relieved sigh. “So, um, anyway…”

“Okumura-san knows we are the Phantom Thieves, and wishes to detail a request for us,” Makoto finished. She looked down at the table, almost in shame.

“A request?” Ren repeated.

“I saw last night that you did something on the Phan-Site,” Haru said. “You stole a stalker’s heart, and made that woman very happy.”

“Well, good to hear feedback,” Morgana said. “That’s the bright side to this.”

“Shush,” Ren whispered to Morgana.

“So I realized since I knew who you were, maybe I could get help, too,” Haru continued. “My father and fiance are out of town this week, which gave me the chance to talk to you. I’m sorry if it’s stressful or if you need to wait until he gets back on Saturday, but I needed this off my chest before Golden Week.”

“...did you say fiance?” Ann repeated, eyes wide. “O-Okumura-senpai, you’re already getting married?!”

“How old are you?” Ren asked. “I mean, you’re still in high school, so-”

“I’m 17,” Haru answered. “But… love is not the reason I’m engaged. My father arranged the marriage. Do any of you know about the Sugimura family? I’m engaged to a young man, Daiki Sugimura, because his family is well entrenched in politics, which my father has become interested in after those recent scandals.”

“Essentially, it’s an arranged political marriage,” Makoto summarized.

“Father is…” Haru hesitated, before shaking her head. “I’d like to believe he’s simply too busy to notice how Sugimura-san treats me. My… personal space is violated, he doesn’t let me voice my opinions or…” She trailed off, her gaze now distant.

“...I’m so sorry,” Ann frowned. “I… I was in a similar place with Kamoshida, but… it wasn’t like I’d be forced to marry him.”

“...so you want us to change Sugimura’s heart?” Ren asked.

“If you could,” Haru said. “...I know you’re good people. Niijima-san was ever so helpful with my garden. And Amamiya-kun, you helped catch me that one time even though I bumped into you.”

“Um, so do you need it done by a certain time?” Ann asked.

“The sooner the better,” Haru said. “I’ll be hanging around the Big Bang Burger on Central Street during Golden Week if you need more information? Like, when their flight comes in? I’m… not sure how you do these changes of heart, after all.”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Makoto said. She tapped the table for a moment. “...out of curiosity, what would you do if we refused this request?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’d never do that,” Haru said innocently. “But… if for some reason you did refuse, I’d tell the school at once.”

There was a tense silence at Haru’s threat, despite her tone not having changed. She gave them a polite bow. “Well, good day, everyone!” And with that, she left the room.

They waited a few moments after Haru had left before talking again.

“Wow, all of the girls in this school are scary, huh?” Morgana said. “Someone as sweet as her getting all threatening like that.”

“I’m fine with it,” Ren said.

“You are?” Ann asked, a surprised look on her face.

“We can’t let her end up in a relationship like that,” Ren said.

“Oh, you meant her request, not girls intimidating you…” Ann mumbled.

Ren rubbed the back of his neck.

“I do agree,” Makoto said softly. “Though, it sounds more like her father is the problem here, forcing her to marry a man such as that…”

“She said he might just be too busy to notice,” Ann said.

“What does he even do, though?” Morgana asked.

“...it could be Okumura Foods,” Makoto mumbled.

“Okumura Foods?” Ann repeated.

“Oh, I think I heard mention of that on the news the other night,” Ren said. “They’re behind Big Bang Burger, right?”

“Oh, wow, so… Okumura-senpai’s family is rich, huh?” Ann asked.

“That all aside,” Makoto said, “I… need to apologize. It was me and the Student Council that sent Okumura-san to the roof. I assumed that the rain that day meant she wouldn’t check on the garden up there, but…”

“She might have wanted to make sure the plants weren’t going to flood or something,” Morgana said.

“Or she might have noticed us going up and thought it had to be moved,” Ren suggested. “Either way… it’s out there now. It’s not your fault, Makoto.”

“Hey, so… that guy she told us about isn’t here right now, right?” Ann asked. “Okumura-senpai said he was out of town or something, right?”

Makoto put her hand to her chin. “Morgana, if an individual leaves Tokyo, can we still reach their heart?”

“Maybe?” Morgana frowned. “I don’t know which humans’ Shadows are in Mementos, but if they ever were there, they’d probably stay there until a Palace or Persona happens.”

“And a Palace Ruler wouldn’t need to be where their Palace is, correct?” Makoto continued to muse. “After all, Kamoshida didn’t spend all of his time at school.”

“That’s right,” Morgana said. “I think, anyway.”

“Let’s just assume it is right,” Ren sighed, taking out his phone. “We all agree to change his heart?”

“I know I did even before Okumura-senpai’s threat,” Ann said. "It... I can relate a lot..."

“The sooner we can complete this, the better, I’d say," Makoto said. "We'll all be a lot less stressed, Okumura-san especially. Is the Meta-Nav open?”

Ren tapped his phone’s screen a bit before nodding.

“Daiki Sugimura, Haru Okumura’s fiance. And let’s first try… Mementos.”

“Candidate found,” the Meta-Nav chimed.

“Alright,” Ren said. “So it’s doable, then.”

“I’m so sick of dealing with these womanizing types,” Ann sighed.

“Just be glad he doesn't have a full-on Palace yet,” Morgana said. “So, when do you want to do this?”

“I’m open all of Golden Week if you are,” Makoto said.

“Then we’ll tackle this then,” Ren said. “Tomorrow okay?”

“Works for me!” Ann said.

“Alright, team!” Morgana said. “We’ll steal this perverted paramour’s heart!”

“...what?” Ann frowned.

“Hey, if I need to sit in on all of these classes of yours, I’m going to use the words I learn, dammit!”

“I think you still got it wrong,” Ren frowned.

“...let’s just break for today,” Makoto sighed. “Sis wanted me home after school, but Okumura-san wouldn’t let me drop this topic, so I’m starting to run late.”

“Okay,” Ren nodded. “See ya tomorrow, then.”

“We’ll meet at Station Square or something, yeah?” Ann asked.

“Mhm,” Makoto nodded. “Have a good evening, you three.”

“Same to you, Makoto,” Morgana said as Ren picked his bag back up and left the room, Ann following.

Once alone, Makoto leaned against the table, letting out a sigh as she stared up at the ceiling. _If what we’re doing isn’t wrong, why does people finding out about us fill me with such unease and dread?_

~~~

_**5/3 - Tuesday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

“Do you think they’ll be up and about this early in the morning?” Morgana asked while Ren finished getting dressed.

“Makoto probably is,” Ren said.

“But Lady Ann might want beauty sleep!” Morgana said.

Ren shrugged, grabbing his bag, when Sojiro called from downstairs.

“Hey, kid, need some help in the cafe today!”

“...damn,” Ren sighed, setting his bag down. “I’ll be right down!”

“Can’t really refuse him when he’s your guardian, huh?” Morgana sighed as Ren sent a text to the group.

> **Ren** : Bad news. Boss wants me helping out at Leblanc today.
> 
> **Makoto** : I see. That’s a little unfortunate that we can’t handle Mementos today…
> 
> **Ren** : Sorry.
> 
> **Makoto** : Oh, no, it’s quite alright. He is your guardian, after all. You do have some obligation.
> 
> **Makoto** : Okumura-san likely doesn’t expect us to be able to handle it until the weekend, anyway.
> 
> **Ren** : I’ll make sure I’m free tomorrow.
> 
> **Makoto** : Since we’re delayed a day… Ann, are you awake?
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Ann** : Ah, sorry, I overslept!
> 
> **Ann** : I’m here, I’m here!
> 
> **Makoto** : Shall we go visit Shiho-san today? She did express a desire that we come back.
> 
> **Ann** : Sounds good! I’m sure she’ll love seeing us!
> 
> **Ren** : Have fun, you two. Sorry again.

He slid his phone into his pocket, and headed downstairs, leaving Morgana alone.

“Guess I’ll just… take a nap, then,” Morgana sighed.

~~~

_**5/3 - Tuesday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Tokyo Medical University Hospital** _

“His words angered me, and I just… snapped, and punched his Shadow in the face,” Makoto admitted. She and Ann had begun telling Shiho the story of Kamoshida's Palace, Makoto having just reached the moment of her awakening. “That’s when my inner self spoke to me and I awakened to my Persona, Johanna.”

“Oh, wow, I didn’t know that part,” Ann laughed. “I just knew Ren said he was sorry he didn’t have a tighter grip as you sped out.”

“Grip?” Shiho questioned.

“Oh, right, Makoto’s Persona is a motorcycle,” Ann said. “Forgot you didn’t know that.”

“Are you following the story okay?” Makoto frowned. “It’s actually hard for me to know how to talk about all of this with someone that hasn’t experienced it themselves.”

“Yeah, and even I still get a little lost sometimes,” Ann said. “It’s really weird.”

“It is,” Shiho agreed, frowning. “But… I think I get it a little.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing heavily.

“Shiho?” Ann frowned. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Oh, yes, I’m fine,” Shiho said, forcing a smile. “So after punching him, what happened next?”

“Probably the most unbelievable part of the story,” Makoto said. “...we found a talking cat in the dungeons.”

Shiho giggled. “Is it weird that that’s the part I find most believable so far?”

“Even if I told you we learned he can turn into a bus?” Ann asked.

“Really?”

“In the Metaverse, anyway,” Makoto said.

“Oh, like in that movie!” Shiho smiled.

“That’s probably the source of that cognition, yes,” Makoto nodded.

“Oh, we should all have a movie night when you get out, Shiho!” Ann smiled.

“That… sounds nice,” Shiho said, frowning again.

Makoto frowned as well. “...Shiho-san, are you-”

“How are we on time?” Shiho interrupted, looking at Ann.

“Um… it’s still pretty early, but I’m not even in the story yet, so...” Ann said, checking her phone.

“Let’s hurry to where you come in, then,” Shiho said, a small blush on her face.

“Totally! I have a lot I want to say! Makoto, keep going!”

“R-right…” Makoto stuttered, clearing her throat before she continued. _Is Shiho-san hiding something from Ann? She doesn’t seem as happy as last time…_

_Rank up!_

##### SUN CONFIDANT: RANK 2

~~~

_**5/3 - Tuesday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Central Street** _

Ryuji made his way out of the arcade, walking down Central Street back towards the station, when he heard a voice come out of the alleyway.

“Hey, you look like you need a job,” an overly friendly voice said. “We pay pretty well if you’re willing to deliver some packages for us.”

“If that ain’t suspicious…” Ryuji muttered, looking down the alleyway. A man in what looked like workout clothes was slightly leaning in to the personal space of a girl around Ryuji’s age, her hair tied up in a side ponytail, and her outfit consisting of a somewhat gaudy skirt.

“How much dough we talkin’?” the girl asked.

“Hey, what’s this shit about a ‘job?’” Ryuji asked loudly, walking up.

“Oh, you interested, too?” the man asked, unfazed. “Just a simple delivery job, nothing too-”

“And it’s bein’ offered in an effin’ alley?” Ryuji asked.

“NTYMI, that’s real shady,” the girl said.

“NT… what…?” Ryuji mumbled, before shaking his head. “Anyway, we ain’t interested.”

The man shrugged. “Whatever. If you don’t need my cash, than piss off. Stupid kids.” He shoved past them and walked off into Central Street.

“Hey, you scared him off!” the girl said.

“Come on, even I know that was way too good to be true!” Ryuji said.

“I guess…” the girl mumbled. “Thanks, then… Sakamoto?”

“You know me?”

“Duh?” the girl said, giving him a look that made him feel stupid. “Everyone at Shujin’s heard of ya! Only person more famous than you there is that criminal kid.”

“Oh, you’re a fellow Shujin student, huh?” Ryuji frowned.

“Takao,” she introduced herself.

“Takao, huh? Never heard of ya.”

“That’s Takao- _senpai_!” She stuck her tongue out.

“Oh, geez, sorry,” Ryuji muttered.

Takao laughed. “Jk, man. I don’t care. Anyway, uh, thanks for helpin’ me out there or whatever.”

“Eh, no biggie,” Ryuji said. “I mean… I got money problems, too. I’d love it if that shit there was legit, but-”

“Mhm,” Takao nodded, taking her phone out and apparently texting someone. “So! Meetin’ some friends for some beef bowls. You in?”

“Huh?” Ryuji blinked. “Uh… s-sure! As long as you’re paying, anyway.”

“‘Kay,” Takao said, leading the way out of the alley and down towards Orenobeko. “Then we’re even, though.”

Ryuji gave a small, self-satisfied grin as he followed her.

~~~

_**5/3 - Tuesday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

Sae sat at the kitchen table, typing at her laptop, while Makoto was sitting on the couch, watching the news. The two had been quiet since dinner, so Makoto jolted when Sae suddenly broke the silence.

“You were out rather late today,” Sae said.

“Oh, yes, I was visiting my kohai at the hospital,” Makoto said. “She… wanted to know about the events at school after she tried to…”

“I see,” Sae said. “...that was kind of you.”

“Thank you,” Makoto said, looking back at the TV.

“...this photo…” Sae mumbled slightly, looking back down.

“What was that, Sis?” Makoto asked.

“Nothing to concern yourself with,” Sae said, keeping her gaze on the documents on her laptop. “I… might have a lead that I should start looking into.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Makoto smiled.

“I might be busy the rest of the week, though,” Sae said. "We won't have any time together."

“Oh, that’s… too bad,” Makoto frowned.

“...we’ll get to make up for it some day,” Sae said. She checked her watch. “You should get to bed soon. Just because you have a few days this week off doesn’t mean you can change your sleeping schedule too much. Especially with exams next week.”

“Yes, Sis,” Makoto said. “Do you want me to leave the TV on for you?”

“If you could, thanks,” Sae smiled. “Goodnight, Makoto.”

“Goodnight, Sis,” Makoto smiled back as she headed down the hall. After getting ready in the bathroom, she returned to find some messages in the group chat.

> **Ren** : I noticed Sugimura’s name has been requested on the Phan-Site.
> 
> **Ann** : Do you think Okumura-senpai’s getting anxious?
> 
> **Ren** : Probably. She’s in a bad spot.
> 
> **Ann** : And since she knows who we are, she’s eager for us to do something, huh?
> 
> **Ren** : I can’t blame her.
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Makoto** : Nor can I.
> 
> **Ann** : Hey, Makoto! You’ve been quiet for a bit!
> 
> **Ren** : We aren’t bothering you, are we?
> 
> **Makoto** : No, I was just busy.
> 
> **Makoto** : Ren-kun, were you able to keep tomorrow clear?
> 
> **Ren** : As far as I know.
> 
> **Makoto** : That’s good.
> 
> **Makoto** : Even if she thinks we need him back in the city to steal his heart…
> 
> **Makoto** : If she feels we’re taking too long, she may tell on us.
> 
> **Ann** : That would be bad, right?
> 
> **Makoto** : Most likely. It’s leaving me somewhat nervous, I’ll admit.
> 
> **Ren** : Calm down, girls. We handled Nakanohara easily enough, didn’t we?
> 
> **Makoto** : True. It’s highly unlikely someone without a fully formed Palace could pose a threat.
> 
> **Makoto** : I’ll see you all tomorrow, then.
> 
> **Ann** : See ya then!
> 
> **Ren** : Goodnight, you two.

Makoto switched her phone to silent and set in on her nightstand. In the glow of her Buchimaru nightlight, she pulled herself under the covers and snuggled up to her pillow, her mind turning over her stress for an hour before she finally fell asleep.

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 07.6%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 3  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 2  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 2  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 1  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 2  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 2  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 1


	20. Rush Them, Milady!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rather difficult to come up with ways to format foreign languages when this fic already is using Translation Convention to present Japanese in English. Also, took three attempts to edit this properly for upload; draft kept getting deleted on me. So I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was a lot of work!
> 
> Oh, also! Special thanks to [FlOrangey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey) for helping me come up with the idea on how to get Haru to where she needed to be. She's super nice and a really good writer. If you haven't already, I recommend checking out her works. Her Metaverse-less AU, One Year on Probation, also hit 20 chapters earlier this week! It's a really cool and inventive story!

_**5/4 - Wednesday** _  
_**Morning** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

Ren finished doing the dishes and quickly grabbed his bag, starting to head towards the door.

“When do you plan on coming back?” Sojiro asked, stopping him. “I may need you to help out later this afternoon.”

“I don’t know,” Ren said.

“Well, call your friends and find out already. Your smartphones can still do that, right?”

“They can, but-”

“Don’t argue and just do it!” Sojiro ordered.

Ren opened his mouth to try and retort, but was cut off by the cafe door opening, a woman stepping inside and making her way to the counter.

“Welcome,” Sojiro said, glancing over. “What can I get you?”

“...the house blend, please,” Sae said curtly as she sat down.

“Coming right up,” Sojiro said.

“Quick, while he’s too distracted to argue with you!” Morgana whispered.

Ren adjusted his bag and started to leave again, when Sae suddenly looked at him, causing him to stop once more. _Th-those eyes… They’re just like-_

“I’m surprised to see someone so young at this place,” Sae commented. “Especially this early in the morning. You seem to be around the age of a high school student.”

“Y-yeah,” Ren said. “I go to Shujin.”

“Hmm… I know a student that goes there.”

“Hey, you aren’t bothering my customer, are you?” Sojiro asked.

“She talked to me first,” Ren said.

“He’s not a bother to me,” Sae said, not removing her gaze from Ren. “We’re just making small talk.” Her eyes narrowed slightly. “Shujin Academy was the school that the disgraced Olympian worked at. Perhaps you could tell me some details about his arrest?”

“Details?” Ren asked. _What is happening here?_ “Couldn’t you ask the person you know?”

“I did,” Sae said. “One perspective isn’t everything, though.” She put her hand to her chin. “Rumors have it his crimes were listed on a posting shortly before his confession, and that the way he acted when listing his crimes suggests his personality completely changed.”

“Is she interrogating you?” Morgana whispered.

Ren and Sae’s eyes locked, the look on her face causing his mouth to dry out. After a moment, Ren backed down.

“I don’t know what other people are thinking,” Ren said. “Anyway, I should get going.”

“Of course,” Sae said, shifting back to face the counter. “Enjoy the rest of Golden Week. Sorry to bother you.” 

Ren nodded, quickly heading out the door.

Sae stared out the door after hm, eyes still narrowed.

“Here you are,” Sojiro said, setting the cup in front of her

“Thank you,” Sae said, turning forward and grabbing the cup. “...surprised this place is attracting younger customers.”

“Oh, he’s not exactly a customer,” Sojiro said. He gave a slightly wistful chuckle. “Though… I suppose I have recently made coffee for some kids now that he’s here.”

“Is he a part-timer?” Sae asked. “He left rather early in the day if so.”

“That’s not exactly the case, either,” Sojiro mumbled. He shook his head. “Want me to put the news on?”

“If you’d like,” Sae said, taking a small sip, a contemplative frown on her face.

~~~

_**5/4 - Wednesday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Central Street** _

“This evening is our meeting,” Sugimura’s voice said over the phone. “We’re going to be dining with the executives first.”

“That sounds fun,” Haru said unenthusiastically.

“So since I’m stuck killing time until then, perhaps you could tell me your sizes?” Sugimura asked. “Have you managed to get any slimmer yet?”

“I’ve… been busy,” Haru mumbled.

She could hear him scoff on the other end. “Then I’ll make sure to bring you a gift that’s a suitable target weight for you.”

Faintly in the background Haru could make out a few girls giggling.

“Hmm, I may be getting ideas,” Sugimura said. “I’ll talk to you later, Haru-chan.”

Haru let out a shuddering sigh as she put her phone away, looking around Big Bang Burger sadly. _Niijima-san and the others haven’t shown up at all. Do they not need any information? Or do they not plan to...?_

She looked down at her copy of Woman in the Dark, taking a few breaths. _Don’t cry. Not in public. They’ll change his heart when he returns to Tokyo. I’m sure they will._

“Two burgers,” Ryuji’s voice said.

Haru looked up again, easily spotting Ryuji at the front of the line thanks to his dyed hair, where he was chatting with a girl she recognized from her class. _He’s the one Niijima-san was arguing with. If he’s here, would she bother showing up even if she needs information?_

She let out a breath, putting her book away and standing up to make her way out to Central Street. She barely managed to smile as she waved goodbye to the staff. _I’ll see if I can catch her at the station. If she even decides to show up..._

~~~

_**5/4 - Wednesday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Station Square** _

“Oh, here comes Ren,” Ann said, nudging Makoto to grab her attention.

Makoto glanced up from her phone, and slid it into back into her pocket.

“Hey, really sorry about yesterday,” Ren said.

“It’s no trouble,” Makoto said.

“We almost were caught up again today,” Morgana said. “Until a sort of scary customer came in to distract Boss.”

“A scary customer?” Makoto repeated, frowning.

“She just made me a little uncomfortable,” Ren said, looking right into Makoto’s eyes.

“I see…” Makoto said. _Why is Ren-kun looking at me like that?_

“Anyway, let’s not waste anymore time,” Morgana said.

“Just imagine how happy Okumura-senpai will be when his heart is changed this early,” Ann said.

“I hope it doesn’t come back to bite us,” Makoto frowned. “If it leads to her to start asking more of us.”

“I don’t think it will become a problem," Morgana said.

“Don’t stress over nothing, Makoto,” Ren said. He gave a wry smile. “Remember, she didn’t threaten us until we actually asked her to.”

Makoto giggled. “You make us sound masochistic when you say it like that.”

“Anyway, this guy is in that area that’s past where that wall was, right?” Ann asked.

“That’s what the Nav says,” Ren said, taking his phone out to double-check the app.

“Then let’s go!” Ann said.

“I’m loving your enthusiasm today, Lady Ann,” Morgana said.

Makoto shook her head. “Ready, everyone?”

Haru had just finished crossing the street during their conversation, carefully squeezing her way through the crowd, when Ann’s blonde twintails acted as a beacon, drawing her attention to the three of them. “Oh, Niijima-san!” She quickly started to jog over, when the air seemed to shimmer around her. She slowed to a stop, frowning. “...huh?”

~~~

_**5/4 - Wednesday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Mementos** _

Makoto and the others began making their way down to the tracks, stopping as they reached the ticket gates before the last set of escalators.

“Inmate,” a gentle voice called.

“Huh?” Makoto glanced over, noticing Justine standing in front of a blue, translucent cell door in the corner.

“Queen?” Ann asked. “You okay?”

“Oh, uh, yes,” Makoto said. “This floor is the last one free of Shadows, yes?”

“That’s right,” Morgana said.

“Then can we take a moment to prepare before heading down?”

“Sure?” Ren frowned. “You doing alright?”

“Y-yes, just… give me a moment,” Makoto said, before walking over to the Velvet Room entrance. “Justine?”

“Hello,” Justine said, looking up at her. “I have to say, I’m a little surprised you found out about Mementos.”

“Was I not supposed to?” Makoto asked, speaking quietly so the others couldn’t hear. “The Meta-Nav seems to-”

“No, it’s just once again you’ve beaten our expectations,” Justine remarked. “You’ve reached this place earlier than we would have thought. Anyway, as Mementos is a Palace, I’ve placed an entrance to the Velvet Room here, as promised.”

“Thank you for that,” Makoto said. “So…” She glanced back over her shoulder, noticing the others were looking at her with bemused expressions. “...I’m the only one that can see these entrances, aren’t I?”

“Of course,” Justine said. “You’re the only one of these people who has entered the Velvet Room.”

“I see…” Makoto said. “Do you have a need for me right now?”

“No,” Justine said. “And if you don’t need our services at the moment, either, I suggest you return to your friends to continue working towards rehabilitation.” 

"Right,” Makoto said. She let out a breath and walked back over to the others.

“Were you just talking to yourself?” Ann asked.

“Oh, um, y-yes!” Makoto said. “I… picked it up from my sister. Sometimes she muses aloud about work when at home.”

“Your sister,” Ren repeated, looking off to the side as if in thought.

“You sure she’s not just talking to you?” Morgana asked.

“I’d know if she was, trust me,” Makoto said. “Anyway, let’s stop wasting time. Shall we get going?”

“Uh, you were the one that held us up…” Ann frowned, before she, Morgana, and Ren followed Makoto down to the lower levels.

Cautiously making her way down now that they were gone, Haru looked around at the veiny growths over the signs and floors. “What is this place? And…” She looked down the escalators. “Was that Niijima-san? Did… she bring me here?”

She froze, the sounds of the wind down below echoing up to her.

“...are those… voices?” Haru frowned. “The underground. I’ve never actually seen it…” She stood still, as if debating with herself. She managed to bring herself to look away, taking a few steps back towards the way up as she took out her cell phone. She stopped, staring down. _No service. I'm alone here..._

The wind whispered up to her again. She stared at her phone for a moment, before putting it away, and turning to walk down into the depths.

~~~

Ren stared at Makoto after their latest battle, as she sat down behind the wheel to continue their drive through the Path of Aiyatsbus.

“You alright, Joker?” Ann asked.

“Yeah, why?” Ren asked.

“You’re just staring at Queen,” Ann said. Her eyes widened. “Unless… were you ogling... sorry, forget I said anything!”

“Panther, what are you talking about?” Makoto asked, glancing back at Ann for a moment, before looking forward again. “Joker, is something wrong?”

“Uh, there is no way to ask this without sounding creepy…” Ren said, giving an awkward laugh.

“Is it… a personal issue?” Makoto asked, giving a nervous glance.

“Wow, I guess I made it sound worse,” Ren said. “It can wait until later. Can we talk about this Sugimura guy?”

“Okumura-san’s fiance,” Makoto frowned. “I did try and look more into the Sugimuras.”

“Did you find out anything?” Morgana asked.

“Not much more than what Okumura-san already told us,” Makoto sighed. “A family of wealthy politicians. Representative Sugimura was embroiled in a scandal recently with rumors saying he had an affair, but he’s entrenched enough that it didn’t affect him.”

“He cheats on someone and gets away with it?” Ann asked.

“Wonder if that’s why his son treats Okumura-senpai so poorly,” Ren said.

“Undoubtedly,” Makoto said. “His family is rich and his father can get away with such behavior. So he follows that example.”

“Why would Okumura’s dad pick this guy, then?” Morgana asked.

“Especially since it sounds like they’re out of town together,” Ren said. “There’s no way he doesn’t know how Sugimura treats his daughter.”

“And I’m certain Okumura-san know this,” Makoto said, pulling up alongside the stairs to the lower level. “Let’s move on.”

Ren hopped up first, helping the others up off the tracks.

“Maybe we should consider taking her father’s heart, too?” Morgana asked once they were all up on the platform.

“I think Okumura-senpai should decide if we do that,” Ann said. “I mean, we are just guessing, here. Nobody knew Kamoshida was treating me like garbage, y’know?”

“Some people are good at hiding their distorted thoughts from the public,” Morgana said. “It’s in private when they show their true colors.”

“...can we stop our conversation, now?” Makoto asked as they headed downstairs.

“Uh, sure,” Ann said.

“Queen?” Ren glanced back.

“I’m fine,” Makoto said. “I’d like to think to myself for a little bit.”

Ren nodded, turning forward again.

Makoto said nothing as they passed through the rest area, keeping her gaze ahead.

~~~

Haru was pushed slightly towards the red-tinted windows as the train slowed to a stop. She glumly gazed out the window, when she saw the Phantom Thieves passing through the rest area on the other side of the tracks.

“...Niijima-san…” Haru mumbled. “The Phantom Thieves.”

“ _You’re blackmailing them for help, aren’t you?_ ” an oddly familiar voice seemed to whisper in Haru’s ear.

“Huh?” Haru blinked, jolting slightly. “Wh-where am I?

“ _You’re finally aware of your surroundings, princess?_ ”

“Princess?” Haru repeated, looking around the train for who was talking.

“ _You’re running, Haru._ ” Haru looked and saw what looked like herself wearing an outfit reminiscent of a musketeer, staring into the train from the platform.

“...is that me…?” Haru mumbled, managing to fight her way through the crowd that was boarding and out to the platform. She fell to her hands and knees as she broke free, the train pulling away. The Shadows on board staring at her with an expression almost like disgust.

“ _You asked for help because you couldn’t bring yourself to break free on your own._ ” The other Haru no longer was visible. There was no sign she was ever actually there.

“I… I can’t betray father’s wishes,” Haru said, looking around frantically. “He needs me so that he get into politics.”

“ _You know that that is not true. Using you is just faster and easier than working hard. It’s always been like this, hasn’t it?_ ”

“...not always,” Haru said, staring across the tracks to the rest area. “When I was little, he still…”

“ _So it’s for those memories you’re running away?_ ”

“...Sugimura might call off the marriage if his heart’s changed,” Haru said. “I didn’t think it through-”

“ _You’re running to avoid repercussions of betraying father. You won’t find happiness like that. You may have to take the plunge, my dear._ ”

“Take the plunge?” Haru asked.

“ _Come clean with your motives. Stop running, stop turning a blind eye over the past. Do not err any longer. Tell him what you think of him using you like this. Tell the Phantom Thieves exactly what you want your fiance to do! If you ever wish to get exactly what you want, you must speak up!_ ”

“...I will!” Haru said, standing up again. “Thank you so much… but who are you, exactly?”

Haru heard a slight, high-pitched, noblewoman laugh in her head, pain shooting through her at the sound. “ _I am thou, thou art I…_ ”

~~~

Makoto drove Morgana through the vortex, the group pausing to observe Shadow Sugimura at the other end of the room.

“That’s Daiki Sugimura, huh?” Morgana said, turning back to his normal Metaverse form.

“I feel like he’s condescending us from here,” Ann said.

“I guess he’s good at something,” Ren said.

Makoto gave a slight giggle in spite of herself. “Let’s help Okumura-san already.”

The four slowly approached, the smug smile on Shadow Sugimura’s face growing.

“Hello, commoners. Here to beg for money?”

“As if!” Ann said.

“You’re the one sexually harassing Haru Okumura, right?” Ren asked.

“You can’t sexually harass your fiance,” Shadow Sugimura said.

“I think you’ll find you still can,” Makoto said.

“Says who? The law? Father can just rewrite it or buy off those who can. Or do you think Okumura-san cares at all what I do to Haru-chan? She’s my property. And soon, Okumura Foods will be given to me as well.” Shadow Sugimura laughed. “I have it all, don’t I? This is what it means to be an elite member of society. You in your trashy clothing aren’t even worth my time.”

“That’s all you have to say for yourself, is it?” Makoto asked.

“If you don’t like it, we can make him sing a different tune,” Ren smirked.

“Let’s just beat this arrogant jerk!” Ann said.

“You brats are so noisy,” Shadow Sugimura said disinterestedly. “What are you even babbling about?”

“We’re going to steal your heart, of course!” Morgana said.

Shadow Sugimura looked up, a brief look of surprise on his face, before he burst out laughing. “Oh, but of course you’re thieves! Why else would you be here? I’m loaded, I’m about to score a trophy high school wife, and my parents are so well loved in politics that I’ll be forever out of your dirty reach!” He shook for a moment before bursting in a splash of liquid shadows, a large, orange, winged demon now hovering in front of them.

“Just like last time!” Morgana said. “Are you ready?”

“Let’s go,” Makoto said, narrowing her eyes.

“Arsene!” Ren said, tearing his mask off as he called out his Persona. “Ravage him!” Arsene sent the Curse spell, Eiha, blasting up, only for it to harmlessly glance off him. “Didn’t work…”

Shadow Sugimura seemed to just sneer at him.

“He’s immune to Curse, then,” Makoto said. “Succubus!” She tore her mask off as well, the summoned Persona calling down a Zio spell that Shadow Sugimura easily avoided. “I missed?!”

“Queen, get a hold of yourself,” Morgana said, calling Zorro out to attempt a Garu spell, which Shadow Sugimura also evaded. “Wait… what?!”

“Can none of our spells touch him?” Ren questioned.

“Bet he can’t dodge a gun, though!” Ann said, pulling hers out and opening fire. Every single bullet, even the ones that looked to be about to make contact, failed to impact him. “That’s not fair!”

Shadow Sugimura laughed. “You losers will never have what I do. And I’ll kill you if you even try to take it from me.” He glared down at Morgana. “You were the boastful one, right, you goddamn cartoon cat?!”

“His cognition that commoners can’t touch him…” Morgana said, taking a cautious step back. “Because he sees us as jealous thieves-”

“Mudo,” Shadow Sugimura said, a straw doll radiating with curse magic appearing in front of Morgana. A series of needles quickly stabbed into it before Morgana could move, and he quickly dropped to the ground.

“Mona!” Ren gasped.

“In one hit…?” Makoto said in shock. 

“Queen, what just happened?!” Ann gasped.

“...this is a world of cognition,” Makoto mused.

Ren gritted his teeth, futilely attempting to slash his knife into Shadow Sugimura.

“Even if it’s not a full Palace, if they truly believe in their cognition, it will be true,” Makoto continued. “He sees himself as untouchable. So…”

“We can’t even touch him?!” Ann gasped, as she tried waking Morgana up.

“Obariyon!” Switching to another Persona, Makoto attempted a Sukunda spell, only for it to not even reach Shadow Sugimura. “I'm afraid so, Panther... we can’t do it.”

“No way…” Ann said.

“Eyesore pests,” Shadow Sugimura said, readying another Mudo spell. “Get out of my sight already.”

“Queen!” Ren said, rushing forward as the straw doll appeared in front of her, barely managing to avoid the spell himself as he knocked her out of the way.

“Ah!” Makoto gasped as they hit the floor. “J-Joker…”

“We need to run,” Ren said.

“But if we don’t do this… Okumura-san will tell-” Makoto began.

“I rescind my threat,” Haru’s voice said.

“Okumura-senpai?” Ann asked, glancing over.

“What…?” Morgana said weakly, looking over. “How is she here…?”

“Her clothes…” Ren said softly.

Makoto turned to look, seeing Haru adjusting a feathered hat as she approached, adorned in a pink and black musketeer outfit.

“Haru-chan, is that you under that mask?” Shadow Sugimura asked in a lustful voice.

“Wait, you’re… Sugimura-san?!” Haru gasped, surprise on her face.

“She doesn’t know about this sort of thing?” Morgana asked. “But… she’s in the Metaverse and-”

“We dragged her in by accident, didn’t we?” Ren sighed, helping Makoto to stand.

“Your outfits are all different, too,” Haru said.

“We’ll, uh, explain later,” Ann frowned.

“Okumura-san, the only thing you need to know right now is this demon before us is your fiance’s inner self,” Makoto said.

“His inner self…?” Haru repeated, returning her attention to him.

“Haru-chan, stop wasting time talking to these thieves,” Shadow Sugimura said. “Head on over to my place, okay? Clean the place up, make me a nice meal… Something to welcome me home in a few days. Can’t you do that for me?”

“I absolutely refuse!” Haru said. “Sugimura-san… I do not wish to ever see you again! Regardless of my father’s plans and ambitions, I want you out of my life!”

“Okumura-san?” Ren blinked.

“Do you think you have any right to call things off?” Shadow Sugimura asked.

“...I wanted it to work out when I first asked you all,” Haru said softly. “For my father’s sake. But… more than that, I want to be happy! And being with a man that was ever like him would not make me happy!”

“So we just tell him to beat it instead of be nicer to you,” Ren summarized.

“After how he treated us just now, I like that plan!” Ann said.

Shadow Sugimura scoffed. “You do remember your place, don’t you, you damn pests?! I’m untouchable by people like-”

“I don’t care about what you think!” Haru interrupted. “I asked them to do this because of how you treat me, but if they can’t, then I’ll gladly do it myself!” She reached up, tearing off her black domino mask. “Milady!” A feminine Persona in a large, pink and black ball gown rose up behind her, a mask in hand serving as her face. At Haru’s gesture, parts of the dress pulled back like a curtain, a large ordinance of Gatling guns and other assorted weapons jutting out, aimed directly at Shadow Sugimura.

“Haru-chan, you dare-” Shadow Sugimura began, before a blast from the guns cut him off, striking near his waist and knocking him to the ground. “Gah!”

“Gun skills…?” Makoto mumbled.

“Hey, she hit him!” Ann said excitedly.

“He did want her to touch him, after all,” Ren said. “Though I'd guess less… violently.”

The three still standing Phantom Thieves drew their weapons, aiming at their downed opponent. Haru cautiously approached as well, staring down at him apprehensively.

“H-Haru-chan, you dare throw me into the dirt?!” Shadow Sugimura snapped, struggling to rise up again. “You’re worthless without me! Your father said as much! Crawl over and beg on your hands and knees before I discard you like the useless trash you are!”

Haru let out a breath and looked around. “Ph-Phantom Thieves? Please let me help you here. I… I need to do this.”

“I was just about to formally request your help, as a matter of fact,” Makoto smiled, turning towards Shadow Sugimura. “Let’s wipe him out!”

~~~

_**5/3 - Tuesday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Ala Wai Harbor** _

“Hm, quite the cuisine you have here,” Kunikazu said, speaking English. “It may be something to consider incorporating into our restaurant at some point.”

“Glad you're enjoying it,” one of the businessmen he as dining with, a native Hawaiian, said as he set down his drink.

“It isn’t too dissimilar to some of Japan’s food,” Sugimura said lightly, subtly glancing off at a nearby waitress who had bent over to picked up a dropped fork. Oddly, though, the sight made him feel a pang of guilt. He quickly looked away. _She wasn’t trying to show her ass off, I shouldn’t look. ...what am I thinking…?_

“Mr. Sugimura?” another of the businessmen, a white man, frowned. “Are you alright?”

“I… yes,” he said, shaking his head.

“Are you certain?” Kunikazu asked, a slightly dangerous look in his eyes as he stared at Sugimura.

“Well… maybe I could use some air,” he said, standing up. “Don’t mind me.”

“In that case, shall we get down to business?” the first businessman asked as Sugimura made his way outside, resting against a nearby railing as he stared out at the water.

~~~

_**5/4 - Wednesday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Mementos** _

Shadow Sugimura’s Belial form burned away, returning to his normal appearance as he gasped for air.

“Sugimura-san…” Haru said.

“Haru-chan…” he looked into her eyes.

“Don’t use the ‘-chan’ honorific with me!” Haru said.

“...Haru-san,” he said, averting his eyes. “...you’re actually pretty strong, I suppose, aren’t you? You beat me, you know these people that can traverse this world... As expected of an Okumura, I guess.”

“It had nothing to do with my family name,” Haru said, shaking her head. “I… don’t really know how this all happened other than chance. And I don’t know if having to ever deal with you was worth it.”

“...did I really make you feel that awful?” Shadow Sugimura asked.

“You objectified her!” Ann snapped. “Getting into her space, not letting her talk!”

“Even if you aren’t letting them talk, it can’t be that hard to realize how you’re making people feel,” Ren said.

“Nobody, regardless of gender, appreciates being treated that way,” Makoto said.

“...I’m so sorry,” Shadow Sugimura said. “My father- my family made me feel as if the only one that really mattered was number one. Me.”

“...fathers aren’t always right…” Haru said softly.

“Haru-san…” Shadow Sugimura said again, looking at her again.

“Get out of my life, Sugimura-san,” Haru said. “I do not love you. I don’t want to marry you. Tell my father the deal is off. And never treat anyone the way you treated me.”

Shadow Sugimura nodded. And, in a flash of light, his Shadow vanished, a glowing orb floating where he once stood.

Haru immediately gasped. “He-he’s gone?!”

“Okumura-san, it’s fine,” Ren said with a slight laugh.

“People’s Shadows tend to do this when we change their hearts,” Makoto said.

“Niijima-san…” Haru said, looking around. She groaned, stumbling slightly.

“I got you!” Ann said, catching her.

“I’m… so confused right now…” Haru said.

“We should explain things to her better,” Morgana said, groaning.

“And properly treat you,” Ann said.

“You were struck rather badly, Mona,” Makoto said as she took the bud of Sugimura’s Treasure. “Is this… an apron?”

“Probably something the maids wore when tending to him,” Ann shrugged. “He was rich, right?”

“Maids, huh?” Ren asked.

“It’s not important,” Makoto said, leading the group out. “Let’s start heading back to rest. We’ll… explain what happened to you, Okumura-san.”

“Thank you so much…” Haru smiled, following them back out to the tunnels.

~~~

_**5/3 - Tuesday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Ala Wai Harbor** _

Sugimura’s hand drifted up to his face, feeling dampness on his cheek. “...I’m crying?” He scoffed. “Is it this… tropical air that’s getting to me? This place is… too rural for a c-city...” His hands tightened as he sniffled a little. _N-no, that’s not it… I… what have I been doing to Haru-san?_

“Sugimura-san, we’re going to scout our potential unit at a local strip mall,” Kunikazu said, almost disdainfully, as he and the businessmen left the restaurant. “Let’s get going.”

“Okumura-san!” Sugimura said, desperately turning around. “I am so sorry for what I’ve done to your daughter!”

“...what?” Kunikazu asked, frowning.

“What are they saying?” the second businessman asked in a whisper.

“Something about Mr. Okumura’s daughter,” the first whispered back, frowning at them.

“I’m treating her like property, like she isn’t even her own person,” Sugimura said. He gave a forced laugh. “I don’t even like her! I just find her attractive because she owns a school uniform! You know how many women I’ve leered at. You didn’t even care, though.”

“...I wasn’t aware of this, no,” Kunikazu said, giving a nervous glance back at the businessmen before approaching Sugimura. “Go back to the hotel this instant!”

“Why aren’t you acknowledging this?” Sugimura said. “Do you really care more for your company than your daughter? I… I can’t marry her after all of that, and I refuse to help you with this business deal until you say something! Well, old man?”

“Mr. Okumura?” the second businessman asked as the first whispered the conversation into his ear. “I believe it’s more prudent you look into your family matters if what your daughter’s… fiance is saying is true.”

“He’s simply confused,” Kunikazu said evenly. “He likely had too much to drink and-”

“He’s had one drink at dinner,” the first businessman interrupted. “Please don’t make this more awkward than it is. We’ll be in touch with your company when we have a final decision.”

“Are we not going to inspect the open space at your mall?” Kunikazu asked.

“It’s already late,” the first said.

“Enjoy the rest of your stay, and have a safe flight home,” the second said.

Kunikazu watched them walk off before rounding on Sugimura. “You spoiled imbecile. You chose now to make a fool of me? Do you realize how much work went into getting ready for foreign expansion?”

“How uncomfortable has our treatment of Haru-san made her?” Sugimura asked.

Kunikazu huffed. “I will be speaking with your father about this… change of yours.” His eyes narrowed, looking over Sugimura suspiciously. “...to help keep potential scandals under wraps, I will also be paying for your flight home. Tomorrow. Afterwards? I do not expect nor wish to see or speak with you again. Nobody makes a fool of Kunikazu Okumura.”

“Go ahead,” Sugimura said as he walked off. “I have words for my father as well, for encouraging my… disgusting behavior.”

Kunikazu glowered after him, before taking out his phone and dialing. “...I have a request to make. ...no, not of that sort. I need to know how seriously you’re taking that Phantom Thief nonsense. ...because I believe I just witnessed something that was their doing.”

~~~

_**5/4 - Wednesday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Mementos** _

“...so this place is where people who aren’t as bad as Kamoshida have their hearts changed, and the people we see here are their Shadows and not actually them…?” Haru summarized, frowning.

“That’s the gist of it, yes,” Makoto said.

“We have to fight them and still end up taking a sort-of Treasure thing like with actual Palaces, but it’s a lot less of a hassle,” Ann said.

“But I still don’t understand the… cell phone app?” Haru frowned.

“This,” Ren said, taking his phone out and showing it to her. “And, uh, sorry about taking you along for the ride.”

“You keep doing this, Joker,” Ann said, shaking her head.

“What can I say?” Ren shrugged. “I like company, I guess.”

Haru finished looking at it and turned towards Morgana. “And how are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you!” Morgana said.

“I am so sorry,” Haru said. “I wouldn’t have troubled you if I knew it was this dangerous.”

“Well, the blackmail wasn’t that appreciated, but it wasn’t any trouble, Okumura-san,” Makoto said.

“We’re happy to help!” Ann said.

“Even if you did most of the work for us,” Ren smirked.

“I… need to repay you, still, I think,” Haru said. She frowned. “Um… do the rest of you hear chains?”

“Ch-chains?” Morgana stuttered, ears perking up.

“...I do,” Makoto frowned, staring down the hall.

“Hey, uh, team?” Morgana said, turning back into a bus. “We need to go. Now, now!”

“Oh my, you became a bus!” Haru said in surprise.

“Mona, what’s got you so freaked out?” Ann asked.

Makoto’s eyes widened as she saw a glowing red Shadow, somehow shambling while it floated, round a corner far off down the tunnel, and began making its way towards them. She quickly shoved Ann and Haru onto the bus, Ren following behind.

“Go, now,” Ren said, the air seeming to pulse red with murderous intent as the chains grew louder.

“I’m going!” Makoto said, speeding off back towards the entrance, the malicious Shadow firing a shockingly powerful Gun attack after them that only barely missed.

~~~

_**5/4 - Wednesday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Station Square** _

“That was scary…” Ann said as the Meta-Nav announced their return to the real world.

“I feel tired even though I wasn’t running…” Haru said weakly.

“That’s just a normal effect of awakening to your Persona, actually,” Makoto said.

“It is?” Haru asked. “I… guess I still don’t understand.”

“We can get back to that,” Ren said. “Morgana? Aside from horrifying, what was that thing?”

“It’s a powerful Shadow called The Reaper,” Morgana said. “It sometimes shows up to act as... security, I guess. Spend too long on a certain floor, it’ll come to kill you.”

“Oh, are you a talking cat?” Haru asked.

"I'm not a cat!" Morgana snapped.

“...oh boy,” Makoto sighed. “Okumura-san, I think you could use some rest after everything. Maybe go home for today? I can meet you here tomorrow so we can talk more about anything still concerning you.”

“Are you sure it’d be alright to talk in public about… that sort of thing?” Haru asked nervously. "Shouldn't we meet in private like you all did at school?"

“Hey, Leblanc has some good privacy!” Morgana said.

“Sure, just volunteer it,” Ren sighed.

“Leblanc?” Haru repeated.

“A cafe his guardian owns,” Ann explained.

“Oh, a cafe sounds pleasant!” Haru said.

_Her cheer is ridiculously infectious,_ Makoto thought. “Then we’ll meet here tomorrow to go visit. If that’s alright with you, Ren-kun?”

“I’ll let Boss know,” Ren said.

“Thank you,” Makoto smiled.

Haru’s phone buzzed, prompting her to take it out. “Oh, I have a voice mail. Um… excuse me.”

“Hey, so…” Ann frowned as Haru walked a little ways away. “What are we going to do about this?”

“We were only successful today because of Okumura-san’s assistance. Even if she was the one to initially put us there with her request, it would have been the same thing if we had simply taken it from the Phan-Site’s forums. If anyone's earned being our confidant, it's her.”

“What’s done is done,” Morgana agreed.

“Everyone!” Haru exclaimed, returning to them “You-you really did it! That voicemail was Sugimura-san… he was saying he told my father and the marriage deal is over.” Her eyes teared up slightly as she smiled at them. Quietly, she said, “Phantom Thieves… thank you so much!”

“We should really thank you, Okumura-san,” Makoto said. "See you tomorrow around... noon, okay?"

“I’m looking forward to it,” Haru said. She looked down awkwardly. “Um… I’ll see you all tomorrow, then.” And with that, she left.

“This all feels so sudden and weird,” Ann said after Haru was gone.

“I’m sure she feels the same,” Makoto said. “...I’m still curious as to how she ended up that deep within Mementos.”

“We’ll ask her tomorrow,” Morgana said.

“Mhm,” Ann nodded. “I’ll see you all then!”

“See you, Ann,” Ren said as she left. He turned towards Makoto who was looking around at the crowds. “Makoto?”

“All of these people see this station that way, don’t they?” Makoto asked. “A place where The Reaper stalks them through the dark…”

“It is an odd distortion for the public to have,” Morgana admitted. “The tracks almost look normal, but then they twist into a maze.” He got a determined look in his eyes. “I need to know what’s down there.”

“I’m curious as well,” Makoto agreed.

“There were Shadows getting into trains to go down, right?” Ren asked.

“Trains…” Makoto repeated. “That might be how…”

“Hm?”

“...we made a mistake again,” Makoto said, changing the topic. “Okumura-san being pulled into the Metaverse, assuming that people’s cognitions wouldn’t still pose issues in there…” She let out a sigh. “Will we actually be able to keep going like this?”

“Hey, you aren’t getting second thoughts about this, are you?” Morgana asked.

“...not exactly,” Makoto said carefully. “I do want us to continue, as we’re doing some good. But…”

“I’ll be more careful in the future,” Ren said.

“Oh, no, I’m not blaming you!” Makoto said.

“Still, it’s good advice for us all to follow,” Morgana said. “Makoto?”

“...yes, let’s all be more careful from now on,” Makoto said. She put her hand to her chin in thought. “It’s possible Okumura-san would know more about Mementos, if my idea on how she got down to us is accurate…”

“She really came in handy back there,” Morgana said. “Should we ask her to join us?”

“She may very well ask that herself,” Makoto said.

“Well, in the end it’s up to you and her,” Morgana said. "Anyway, we shouldn't keep Boss waiting."

Makoto nodded. “I'll see you both later, then.”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Ren said, seemingly distracted. “See you later, Makoto.”

Makoto frowned slightly, but said nothing, just nodding a goodbye as Ren walked off. _I hope Ren-kun is alright. He’s been acting a little oddly today. But that all aside, it’s nice to see Morgana and I are starting to understand and converse more now. This incident with Okumura-san may work out very well for us._

_Rank up!_

##### MAGICIAN CONFIDANT: RANK 3

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 07.5%**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 3  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 2  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 1  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 2  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 2  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 1


	21. La Voleuse Noire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out, life has gotten a bit hectic for me. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> By the by, you may have noticed that there's been a bit of a change to this fic. Yes, as his name in both the upcoming anime adaptation and Dancing Star Night has been announced, I have changed Akira Kurusu to Ren Amamiya. I understand some of you may not be happy with this choice, considering the results of my Twitter poll were...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yep. That said, as that name will be more prevalent going forward (and I personally like the meaning behind Ren's name a lot), I thought it would be best to make the shift. Some minor edits were also made to a few of the earlier chapters as well, to assist with reading. I sometimes forget the meanings I have in mind aren't immediately evident just through the text, so hopefully it assists a bit.

_**5/5 - Thursday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Station Square** _

Haru anxiously scanned the crowds until she spotted Makoto approaching, quickly waving her down. “Niijima-san!”

Makoto looked over at the shout and ran over. “Okumura-san, I haven’t been keeping you waiting, have I?”

“No, not long,” Haru said, shaking her head. The two stood there for a moment. “So, um… where’s Leblanc?”

“Yes, right, follow me,” Makoto said, leading the way. “Let’s see… I believe the train was downstairs…”

“Have you not been often?” Haru asked.

“I’ve only gone to Yongen twice in my life,” Makoto said. “Both within the last month. I hadn’t had a reason to go before.”

“Oh, Amamiya-kun lives in Yongen?” Haru asked. “I’ve heard that’s a rather expensive place to live. A lot of coffee shops and restaurants, too.”

“I suppose so,” Makoto said. “I’ve mostly only seen the backstreet neighborhood Ren-kun is staying in. Though now that you mention its housing market, I have to wonder how Boss affords to stay there.”

“He owns a cafe, you said?” Haru asked.

“Well… a small one,” Makoto gave a wry smile as she looked up to check the signs. “...this way.”

Haru nodded, continuing to follow.

“The rest of the team seems to believe it’s not that popular,” Makoto continued. “Though on the one day I’ve been, all of the booths were full…”

“I’ve been wondering about the others,” Haru said. “Amamiya-kun seems so nice, but he is on probation, isn’t he? And then there’s Mona-chan being able to speak…”

“There’s details about you I’ve also wondered about,” Makoto said, leading Haru over to one of the walls so they weren’t standing in people’s path. “For example, your Persona’s awakening and how you managed to get as deep into Mementos as you did so quickly if you entered the Metaverse at the same time as us.”

“...I was hoping you would be able to explain it better,” Haru frowned. “When I ended up there, I was all alone. I was realizing that if the change of heart worked as I first asked, I’d be stuck with Sugimura forever. And if it went how I really wanted, father’s plans to get into politics would be ruined. I didn’t want to deal with that pressure myself. I wanted a way out and… then I found myself on that train.”

“Desiring a way out led you to…” Makoto mumbled. _So those people’s Shadows board the trains to get out…? Are they seeking a shelter from the dark maze of Mementos? I’ll have to run this story by the others sometime to-_

“Um, from the train I saw all of you,” Haru continued, interrupting Makoto’s thoughts. “You all looked cool and confident in those outfits. I especially liked your biker gang style.”

“Ah, let’s not go that in depth…” Makoto interrupted, a faint blush on her face. “In fact, never bring up my clothes again.”

“Okay,” Haru frowned. “And… then my inner self… my Shadow, I guess? She started speaking to me. Then I saw an image of myself as a Phantom Thief, just like you all, standing on the platform.”

“She must have been urging you to get out,” Makoto nodded. “To fight for yourself.”

“Even if I had to ruin father’s plans, yes,” Haru said, smiling again. “Wow, Niijima-san, you really understand me!”

“I was in a similar spot myself,” Makoto said. “I believe all of us were. To stop letting the desires of others push us. According to Morgana, that spirit of rebellion is what awakens our Personas.”

“So… does this make me one of you?” Haru asked.

“I think it does,” Makoto smiled. “We were even wondering if you would ask to join us. But the finer details can wait until we’re with the others.”

Haru giggled, and pulled Makoto into a hug. “Oh, thank you so much! I promise I’ll do my best to support you!”

“Well… we won’t be lacking cheer with you and Ann, I suppose,” Makoto said awkwardly as Haru released the hug.

“Oh, right, we’re still keeping them waiting, aren’t we?” Haru said. “Let’s hurry, Mako-chan!”

Makoto paused. “...Mako-chan?”

Haru seemed shocked. “I am so sorry, that just slipped out. We… you probably don’t want me to be so presumptuous, huh?”

“Um… it just took me by surprise,” Makoto said, resuming their walk. “But… it’s… not too bad.”

“I’m glad,” Haru said. “I’ve never had a friend my own age before. Or… around my age, anyway.”

“It is nice, yes,” Makoto agreed. _I didn’t expect to have so much in common with her._ “Come on, let’s go so we can get you and the team properly introduced.”

Haru nodded and followed her to the train platform.

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Empress** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### EMPRESS CONFIDANT: RANK 1

~~~ 

_**5/5 - Thursday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Public Prosecutors’ Office** _

“Yes, I’ve spoken with him,” the SIU Director said into the phone. He was leaning back at his desk, watching the sunlight illuminate his office furnishings. The previous night he was informed of a change of heart affecting the son of Representative Sugimura. And that topic was now the focal point of his current conversation. 

“There is no doubt now that these ‘Phantom Thieves’ are legitimate,” he said with disgust. His eyes suddenly widened as the man on the other end said something. “...oh? That’s an interesting direction we could take this…” He smirked. “Of course. We have someone at the school this started at; I’ll contact him to investigate this.” 

There was a knock at the door, prompting the director to frown. “Back to business, I suppose. ...yes, of course, sir. I’ll keep you apprised of this situation.” 

He hung up and straightened up slightly. “Enter.” 

Sae opened the door, walking over to the front of the director’s desk. “Sir, I had some questions regarding the case files I recently received?” 

“Which case files in particular?” the SIU Director asked in a bored tone. 

“The prosecutor who suffered a psychotic breakdown,” Sae said. “I was going over his files and there were documents that appeared to be deleted from his computer-” 

“It’s standard operating procedure here, Niijima,” the SIU Director said. “Those files were unrelated to the incident, so we removed them out of respect for the work he had put in for us.” 

“And whose decision was it to deem it irrelevant?” Sae asked. “His personal life could very well be the reason he had a-” 

“People who have worked and investigated for far longer than you have, Niijima,” the SIU Director huffed. "They deemed it irrelevant." 

“...apologies, sir,” Sae said, though she seemed more annoyed at being interrupted. 

“I understand you are eager to pursue this case and may feel cheated, but believe me when I say we have a vested interest as well,” the SIU Director said. "The continued failure of finding a lead on these shutdowns is reflecting poorly on us, you know." 

“...I’ll be returning to work, now that I know what became of those files,” Sae said evenly, turning on her heel and heading out the room. 

The SIU Director waited a few moments after she left before letting out a breath. “Her ego is starting to become a nuisance. It might do good to remind her of where she stands…” 

~~~ 

_**5/5 - Thursday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

“Oh, Makoto just messaged me!” Ann said. “She and Okumura-san just got on the train.” 

“So it’ll be a few minutes, then,” Morgana mewed from one of the booths. 

“Hey, make sure he doesn’t get cat hair all over the place,” Sojiro said. 

“Yeah,” Ren said, dropping his bag on the shelf next to one of the booths. “Morgana, stay near the bag, okay?” 

“Ugh, I can’t wait until I’m human again,” Morgana muttered, hopping up to sit next to the bag. “I don’t deserve this treatment.” 

“So, who is this other girl you’re bringing over?” Sojiro asked, giving Ren a suspicious look. 

“It’s not like that,” Ren sighed. “She’s a… friend of Makoto’s.” 

“They’re both in the same year,” Ann explained. “Makoto helped her set up a garden on the school roof.” 

“A garden on the roof, huh?” Sojiro said. “Sounds pretty fancy.” 

“I think it’s just a few planters,” Ren said. "Not like an actual, big garden." 

There was a knock at the door, Makoto and Haru visible through the glass. 

“Uh, why’s she knocking?” Ann frowned. 

“The sign’s still flipped to closed,” Sojiro said, waving Makoto inside. 

She nervously opened the door, leading Haru in. “Sorry if I kept everyone waiting. Um, we’re not imposing, are we? The sign still says closed.” 

“Not at all,” Sojiro said. “Thursdays are usually slower days around here.” He looked past Makoto. “So, you’re Okumura-san, yes?” 

“Oh, yes, I am! Um, Haru Okumura. It’s nice to meet you, um… Boss?” She gave a polite bow, though it didn’t hide the slightly confused look on her face. 

“If it’s uncomfortable, I don’t mind an exception to be called that,” Sojiro said. 

“Oh, I just wasn’t sure if I should or not,” Haru said, straightening up. 

“It’s fine,” Sojiro said. He picked his hat up, putting it on his head. “I’m heading out. Need to get a new printer or something. Store’s all yours. But there better not be a mess when I get back!” 

“There won’t be,” Ren said. 

“W-wait, you’re letting us spend the day in your store?” Makoto asked, surprised. 

“That’s why the place is still closed,” he said. “No offense to your taste in friends, but he does have a record. Not about to let him bring three young ladies up to his room.” He headed out the door. 

“What did he mean by that?” Haru asked, frowning. 

“I’m pretty sure he was joking,” Ren said. “Sit wherever. I’m not that good at making coffee, but if you want some, I’ll try.” 

“Oh, a cup of coffee sounds lovely!” Haru said, sitting beside Ann in one of the booths. “I think I’ll try it black, please!” 

Ren nodded. 

“Hey, but, what did he mean by ‘up to your room’?” Ann asked. 

“He sleeps in the attic upstairs,” Morgana said. 

“The cafe’s attic is your room?” Makoto asked in surprise. “Then… for my birthday, we were…?” 

“Uh, you didn’t notice the bed?” Ren asked, looking slightly amused. 

“I… I think I just assumed that was for resting between shifts,” Makoto mumbled. _I even said it was relaxing up there. Did he think I was patronizing him or did he think I was suggesting…?_

“Makoto?” Ren asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Do you want a mocha or something?” 

“Oh, yes, a mocha would be nice,” Makoto said, finally sitting down, taking a seat across from Ann and Haru. 

“So, um, I was talking with Mako-chan on the way over about-” 

“Mako-chan?” Ann repeated. She had a slightly envious look on her face “Wow, that’s… a bit bold of you to be so close already...” 

“Do you think so?” Makoto frowned. 

“Oh, was I actually being presumptuous?” Haru asked. 

“No, not at all,” Makoto said, shaking her head. “Haru and I were talking on the way over. About her awakening, and her joining the Phantom Thieves. We simply decided to act friendlier like the rest of us already do.” 

“Oh, so you’re joining us, then?” Morgana asked. 

“If it wouldn’t be any trouble,” Haru said. 

“We’d love to have you!” Ann said. She let out a laugh. “Hey, Ren, you might get a different reputation around school now if people just see you hanging out with the three of us.” 

Ren looked up to give a brief smile, as if only to acknowledge the joke, before returning his attention to the coffee drip, frowning. 

Makoto hesitated for a moment, but Haru spoke up before she could say anything. 

“Um… Amamiya-kun, may I call you by your given name?” 

“Sure.” 

“Ren-kun, if you don’t mind my asking…” Haru seemed to regret saying as much as she did, and closed her eyes as she finished the question. “Could you tell me about why you’re on probation?” 

Ren looked over at her, his eyes seeming to be distant. 

“Ren-kun, if you’d prefer, I could answer-” Makoto began. 

“I was walking home late one night,” Ren said, interrupting Makoto. “The others already heard this part, but I came across a drunk attempting to force himself onto a woman. She was calling for help, but he was saying things like ‘the police are my bitches’ and the like. So I decided to intervene.” 

“These are some new details,” Ann mumbled, frowning. 

“I pushed him off of her. He stumbled and, because he was drunk off his ass, fell over. He hit his head and was injured. So he threatened to sue me. At least, I think that’s what happened.” 

“You think?” Morgana asked. “What, do you have memory loss, too?” 

“He told the woman to tell the cops I randomly attacked him,” Ren said, his voice getting quiet. “Threatened her. So… when the cops showed up, I was the one taken away. He gets off scot-free and I’m the one everyone says is a criminal.” 

“Ren-kun…” 

“So you’re starting to think maybe they were right, huh?” Morgana asked. “How pathetic that you’d be misled by lies and distortions like that.” 

“Morgana!” Ann snapped. 

“That wasn’t very nice,” Haru frowned. 

“He’s right, though,” Ren said with a choked laugh. “I mean, if I wasn’t really a criminal, why would I be stuck living in an attic away from my family and friends? Why haven’t any of them contacted me even though it’s been almost a month?” 

“...Obviously because they’re the ones who have been misled,” Makoto said, standing up again and walking over to him. “Ren-kun, look me in the eyes.” 

Ren turned, staring at her. 

“Why did you save my life back in Kamoshida’s Palace? You could have run away, right?” 

“...I couldn’t leave you,” Ren said. “Not when you were in trouble.” 

Ann also stood up, hitting the table as she did. “Ow." She gingerly rubbed her knee before looking over. "Ren, why did you help us take Kamoshida down? Why are you helping the Phantom Thieves, or helping Morgana?” 

“Why’d you add me at the end as if I wasn’t a part of this?” Morgana asked indignantly. 

“Shush!” Ann said. 

Morgana looked down in a pout, prompting Haru to reach around behind Ann to pick him up, gently petting him. 

“I mean, Kamoshida caused me problems, too, but… I just want to help, I guess.” He shrugged. “I don’t really need a deep reason, do I?” 

“No, you don’t,” Makoto said. “Because that’s just the kind of person you are. Someone who wants to help just because.” She reached over, and painfully grabbed his shoulder. “So don’t start saying things like you deserved it or that you’re a criminal!” 

“Ow, okay, I won’t!” Ren said. He immediately rubbed his shoulder as soon as Makoto let go. “Wow, didn’t think you’d get that upset.” 

“Of course false charges upset me!” Makoto said. She let out a breath to calm herself. _No, don't yell at him. He's the victim in this._ “I'm sorry, Ren-kun. Do you need help carrying over the coffees? I did just hurt your arm.” 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Ren said. 

“Probably not the best introductions you’ve been getting, huh, Haru?” Morgana asked, purring slightly as she pet him. 

Haru shook her head. “Oh, no, I don’t mind. It’s very real. It helps me feel less nervous about all of you.” 

“Yeah, don’t be nervous,” Ann said, smiling as Makoto and Ren brought the drinks over. 

“We kind of stumbled our way into things just like you,” Ren said as he and Makoto sat across from Ann and Haru. 

“Hey, that actually reminds me,” Ann said. “Um, how did you get dragged into the Metaverse with us? Didn’t you say you were going to be hanging out at Big Bang Burger or whatever?” 

“Oh, I was, but then that second-year that was arguing with Mako-chan showed up,” Haru said. “I thought if you were to come by to ask me something but saw him there, you might leave.” 

“Sorry, which second-year?” Ren asked. “Do you mean Ryuji?” 

“I believe that might be his name, yes,” Haru said. 

Ren glanced at Makoto, who had lifted her cup up to take a sip. 

“Later,” she mouthed to him. 

He frowned, turning back towards Haru. “So, senpai, are you going to actually try my coffee?” 

“Oh, sorry!” Haru said. She set Morgana down on the floor and grabbed her cup, gently blowing on it and taking a small sip. Immediately, her face lit up, as if it was possible for her to light up even more. “Oh my! That’s really good, Ren-kun!” 

“You think so, huh?” Ren asked, almost amused. 

“Mine could use a bit more sugar, but yeah, it’s pretty tasty!” Ann said. 

“I do agree,” Makoto said. “It may not be as good as what Boss made for me last time I was here, but you definitely undersold yourself.” 

“Maybe that was his strategy,” Morgana suggested. 

“You weren’t trying to fish for compliments, were you?” Haru asked, seeming to be genuinely concerned about it. 

“If it bothers you so much, I’m going to say no,” Ren said. 

“Wait, you really were?” Morgana asked. "I was joking." 

“Wow, Ren,” Ann said, a disappointed look on her face. 

Ren gave a slight laugh, before taking a sip of his own drink. He paused before nodding. “Yeah, I guess it came out well this time.” 

“Your self-assessment seems real,” Makoto said. 

“Wait, now I’m confused,” Ann frowned. “Were you actually trying to fish for compliments, or just kidding about-” 

Ann’s confusion was interrupted by Haru erupting into a fit of giggles, the rest of them soon joining her in laughing. 

Makoto tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, giving a small smile. “It’s nice to get to laugh once in a while. It feels like we’re actually good friends.” 

“Makoto, of course we are!” Ann said. 

“We’re happy to call you one, too, Haru,” Ren said. 

“Oh, thank you,” Haru smiled. “I’m looking forward to being friends with you all. And… I hope I can help out with the Phantom Thieves.” 

“Again, you kind of already did help,” Ann said. 

“Hey, she’ll need a code name,” Ren said. 

“A code name?” Haru asked, entranced. “Just like real phantom thieves!” 

“Yeah, it is cool, huh?” Morgana asked, hopping up onto a stool to see everyone better. 

“What are all of yours’?” Haru asked. 

“I’m Panther, Ren is Joker, Morgana is Mona, and Makoto is Queen.” 

“Queen?” Haru questioned, looking over to her. 

“Uh, don’t ask…” Makoto sighed. “Anyway, we all had some input. Do you have any ideas?” 

“Hm…” Haru looked down. “I mean… I did ruin my father’s political aspirations when we dealt with Sugimura. And…” She seemed to flinch for a moment before looking up. “Is anything we do actually illegal? I mean, we are thieves, but we aren’t actually taking real things.” 

“At the very least our calling cards violate intimidation laws,” Makoto said. She frowned. “And now that I’m dwelling on the difference between real and the Metaverse, I’m wondering if we’re committing some sort of fraud or counterfeiting…” 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Ren said. 

“So we’re on the darker side of the law, then?” Haru asked. “Then… could I call myself Noir?” 

“Noir…?” Ann repeated slowly, looking confused. 

“The French word for ‘black’?” Makoto asked. “It would match your mask and… the reasoning isn’t something I can argue with either.” She gave a small, amused smile. “It’s rather elegant sounding as well. I approve.” 

“Oh, I’m glad!” Haru smiled. “It’s a name I’ve had in mind for a while!” 

“You only found out we existed a couple of weeks ago,” Morgana said. 

“Well, I’ve… just always sort of had a fascination with heroes like that,” Haru said, taking her book out. 

“You, too, huh?” Ren asked. “I recently read a book called The Great Thief.” 

“‘Woman in the Dark’,” Makoto read. “Both of these books are based on French novels, if I’m not mistaken.” 

“Oh, are you also into French culture?” Haru asked. 

“Oh boy,” Ann said, sighing down at her coffee before turning towards Morgana. “I have a feeling we’re going to feel lost for a while.” 

“Just hope they don’t start conversations like this very often,” Morgana replied. “Noir’s our new teammate, after all.” 

“And she’s a bigger dork than I was expecting,” Ann said, glancing over at the girl next to her as she and Ren excitedly conversed about their favorite French novels, Makoto dissecting the various translations. 

~~~ 

_**Date Unknown** _  
_**Time Unknown** _  
_**Interrogation Room** _

“You gained a new ally off of one of these ‘Phan-Site requests’?” Sae questioned. 

“In a sense,” Makoto said. 

“Daiki Sugimura…” Sae mused, crossing her arms. “Like the rest of the Sugimura family, he would dodge scandals of affairs or sexual harassment with his family’s influence. Until around the start of May, when he went public with it and a falling out he had with the Okumura family. His family's lawyers couldn't get around his insistent confessions to harassment.” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t make the connection to us earlier,” Makoto said quietly, closing her eyes with a wince. _My leg still hurts from trying to stand… How badly did that bullet damage it…?_

“There wasn’t a calling card for this event,” Sae said. “Then again, there weren’t any for most mental shutdowns, either.” She turned to look at Makoto again. “This new member you mentioned isn’t someone I had considered a possible Phantom Thief, but with this testimony…” 

Makoto opened her eyes again. 

“Is the identity of ‘Noir’ Haru Okumura?” Sae asked. “I can’t think of another who Daiki Sugimura could have potentially wronged that would have had the opportunity to contact you in person. And as a fellow student of Shujin Academy, she had plenty of chances to reach out to you.” 

“...I could have also spoken to an employee somewhere…” Makoto weakly suggested. "A place he happened to go to..." 

“...so you don’t plan on selling her out right now,” Sae said, sounding completely unconvinced by Makoto's excuse. “I suppose it will become clearer the more you tell your story.” 

“You think I’m being truthful, then?” Makoto asked, a tinge of hopefulness in her voice. 

“You volunteered this information, after all,” Sae said. “And if the Metaverse is real, the existence of this ‘Mementos’ would explain how there were victims that didn’t seem overly ‘distorted’.” 

“Victims…?” Makoto repeated. She let out a small sigh, the action causing a sharp pain through her chest. “...mental shutdown and psychotic breakdown victims. You don’t fully believe me yet.” 

“Of course I don’t,” Sae said. “You’ve kept things from me since at least April, and still aren’t being forward with your allies’ identities. Not to mention the Metaverse still sounds unbelievable.” 

Makoto looked down at the table, her vision becoming blurry again. 

Sae’s face softened for a moment. “Although... as unbelievable as it sounds, I will say… I’m more willing to accept this may be exactly what happened.” 

Makoto felt her heart skip a beat as she looked up at her sister. _She’s… starting to believe me. Sis…_

_Rank up!_

##### JUDGEMENT CONFIDANT: RANK 2

“Let’s move on,” Sae said, her face hard again. “I’d like you to keep me apprised on these minor incidents as we talk about your next big target.” She leaned forward slightly. “Ichiryusai Madarame. Was the off-hand mention of him from Nakanohara really all it took to send you after him?” 

“You wouldn’t accept it if I just tried to say yes, would you…?” Makoto asked. 

“Is it another collaborator, then?” Sae asked. “Someone harder to try and handwave away than Okumura? Tell me about them.” 

~~~ 

_**5/5 - Thursday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

“Oh, so there is something I’ve been wondering about everyone’s Personas,” Haru said. After the conversation on books had concluded, Ren had heated up some leftover curry for the team. With their meal now finished, as well as Haru and Makoto’s relaying of their earlier conversation, Haru had brought up a question of her own. 

“What is it?” Morgana asked. “Details about our own awakenings?” 

“No, it was about all the different abilities they have,” Haru said. “Like, during our fight with Sugimura-san, Ren-kun used physical attacks like that Dream Needle thing?” 

“Arsene also has Curse skills,” Ren said. 

“But as Sugimura’s Shadow didn’t bother dodging, it’s likely he was immune to those,” Makoto said. 

“So you have two types of attacks?” Haru seemed interested. 

“Well, you had that Psi thing on top of your Gun abilities,” Ren said. 

“Gun based skills are already rare,” Morgana said. “It’ll be a great asset, I’d say. And your Psychokinetic spells work well off of some of the status effects Lady Ann or Ren can dish out.” 

“So, Ann-chan has…?” 

“Fire, mostly,” Ann said. "I also have a spell that can put things to sleep, kinda like Ren." 

“That’s very fitting,” Haru nodded. “And, what about you, Mako-chan?” 

“Queen can pretty much do anything,” Morgana said. “She’s our biggest asset.” 

“I think that’s a bit of an exaggeration,” Makoto said, though her tone didn’t sound too upset. “But I’m apparently capable of holding multiple Personas. So I’m able to adapt to most any situation and cover the team’s shortcomings.” 

“Why, Mako-chan, that sounds amazing!” Haru said. She gave a nervous smile. “I hope I can keep up with you all.” 

“You will, trust me,” Makoto said. 

Haru smiled and opened her mouth, when the clock above the door let out a chime, preemptively interrupting her. 

“Yow!” Morgana hissed. “That thing is so much louder down here!” 

“Oh, my, is it that late already?” Haru asked, looking over at the time. 

“Oh, huh,” Ren seemed surprised. “I guess we have been talking for a while now, huh?” 

“I should probably get going, then,” Haru said. She frowned. “Oh, um, could one of you walk with me to the station?” 

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” Ann smiled. 

“Oh, thank you, Ann-chan!” 

“No problem! I should be getting going soon, too. Kinda put off all my homework until tonight.” 

“Why would you procrastinate like that?” Makoto frowned. 

“Sorry!” Ann said, standing up. “I’m going to do it, don’t worry! Anyway, Haru, shall we go?” 

“Oh, wait!” Haru said. “Um, I don’t know how to reach you in the future. Should I look out at school, or...?” 

“Oh, yes, let’s exchange contact information,” Makoto said. “That way we can all be in touch should something come up.” 

“Alright!” Haru smiled, taking her phone out. After a few minutes, everyone had traded information. “Thank you all again! I look forward to stealing hearts with you all!” She let out a giggle. 

“Same here with you,” Makoto said, giving a nervous smile. _Is theft something to be so eager about? Well... I suppose it is still for a good cause._

“See you at school tomorrow, Haru,” Ren smiled. 

“Mhm!” Haru nodded. 

“Later!” Ann waved, leading Haru out of the cafe. 

“Rare to find someone that excited,” Morgana said. 

“I’m fairly certain we are the first friends she’s had,” Makoto said softly. 

“Reminds me of a certain someone,” Ren said, looking at her. 

Makoto looked away, a faint blush on her face. “We do have a lot in common, yes.” _People like us... Will we find keep finding them as we continue this? Will we continue to grow in numbers? I... don't think I'd mind that._

_Rank up!_

##### DEATH CONFIDANT: RANK 2

“It’ll be good for you to have friends in your grade, too,” Morgana added. “It will make the group less stand-out.” 

“That’s a fair point, yes,” Makoto nodded. _I suppose standing out is a downside to having a friend circle like this, though._ She quickly finished the last of her coffee and stood up. “Ren-kun, would you like it if I helped you clean up? I did hurt you earlier, after all. Not to mention we dirtied quite a few cups and plates with our coffee and lunch.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Ren said. "And my shoulder doesn't really hurt anymore." 

“If you’re certain,” Makoto said, sitting at the bar as Ren began cleaning up. “Morgana, you’ve been awfully quiet. What are your thoughts on what Haru told us? About Mementos calling out to her?” 

“It’s definitely an interesting thought,” said Morgana. “Humans traveling to the depths for safety or something. Of course, we won’t actually know until we reach the depths, so I’m counting on you all to get to exploring that place. Find more targets so we can keep going further!” 

Makoto nodded. “And on that note, I suggest we propose a new rule for our team. To avoid scenarios like with Sugimura, we should more thoroughly look into our targets. Know about any risks their distortions might pose and make sure we have a way around them.” 

“We should also come to a unanimous decision, too,” Morgana added. “Like you said, people just asking us to do whatever could be bad.” 

“You’re not doubting Haru, are you?” Ren asked. 

“Her, no, not at all,” Morgana said. “But you know how it is when people say things could go wrong. Jinxes and whatnot.” 

“I suppose black cats would know about jinxes,” Ren said thoughtfully. 

“Hey, do I have to hammer it in to you? I’m not a cat!” 

“Calm down,” Makoto sighed. “You know that wasn’t what he meant.” 

“Ah, I… yeah,” Morgana said. 

“Hey, Makoto, can I ask something?” 

“Of course,” Makoto said. “Feel free to ask me anything.” 

“Haru mentioned seeing you fighting with Ryuji again,” Ren said. 

“...ah, a part of me hoped you’d forget to bring this up,” Makoto sighed. “I’ll admit, I may have been a bit too cruel with him. I lost my temper with him after he told me he requested my change of heart. But it looks like it’ll lead him to help others, so-” 

“Wait, he did what?” Ren asked, stopping in the midst of washing the dishes to stare at the wall. 

“...Ren-kun?” Makoto frowned. 

“I tried telling him he's wrong about you, but…” Ren muttered. 

“Please don’t speak with him about this,” Makoto said. She sighed and stood up. “At any rate, I suppose I should head home as well. We’ll all meet up tomorrow after school.” 

“Yeah,” Ren sighed. “Get home safe, Makoto.” 

“Of course,” Makoto nodded. “See you both later.” 

“Bye, Queen,” Morgana said as Makoto left the cafe. 

Makoto kept her head down as she walked to the station. _Is Ren-kun upset with me or Sakamoto-kun over this? I just hope they don’t cause more drama at Shujin. Even if Igor wants the Phantom Thieves to be well known, I’d prefer us to not be under too much scrutiny._

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 07.8%**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 3  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 2  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 1  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 2  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 2  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	22. Conflict of Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we've passed 10,000 hits! Thank you, everyone, for supporting this fic. I honestly didn't expect people to like my writing as much as they did. Hope I can keep entertaining you~

Makoto opened her eyes, finding herself in her cell in the Velvet Room. As if on autopilot, she pulled herself out of her bed and moved to approach the bar doors.

“It seems you have gained another new ally,” Igor remarked in his typically unnerving deep voice. “And under rather intriguing circumstances.”

“Intriguing circumstances?” Makoto repeated.

“He’s referring to your friend’s awakening within Mementos,” Justine explained.

“You didn’t find that strange?” Caroline asked abrasively. “I thought you were supposed to be intelligent!”

“I am intelligent,” Makoto said indignantly. “And I did find what she told me strange.” She looked out towards Igor, a frown on her face. “What is in the depths of Mementos?”

“Who knows?” Igor replied with a chuckle. “The distortions of the public’s Palace runs deep. It may be a mystery beyond your reach.”

Makoto frowned, staring at Igor for a moment, before he suddenly changed the topic.

“That aside, it’s a pleasant surprise to see you’ve continued your actions as a thief,” Igor said. “After your earlier reservations, I half expected you to drop out of this game. Continuing along this path, bringing together a group of fellow thieves, even recruiting more to your cause. This is exactly what I want to see from someone striving towards rehabilitation.”

“Right…”

“Our Master is praising you,” Justine said. “You should be more excited.”

“I just feel uneasy about being praised for thievery,” Makoto said.

“Well you had better get used to it!” Caroline snapped. “This is your role in this game!”

_What game?_

“Perhaps you need some motivation?” Igor asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. “As a reward for your accomplishments thus far, I shall increase the amount of Personas you can carry. A suitable reward for one who is expanding her collaborators.”

Makoto hesitated before giving a small nod. “Thank you.”

“Don’t disappoint me,” Igor said. “I have great expectations for you.”

_Rank up!_

##### MOON CONFIDANT: RANK 3

“Our business is done for now,” Igor said.

Makoto nodded, and began to turn to return to the cell’s bed when Caroline suddenly slammed the bars. “Stop right there, inmate!”

“What is it?” Makoto asked, turning back to face them.

“We have some expectations about your rehabilitation as well, you know,” Justine said.

“I’m aware,” Makoto said. “Trust me, I’m doing my best to live up to-”

“Your heart is a prison, what makes you think you’ve earned our trust?!” Caroline snapped.

“Calm yourself, Caroline,” Justine sighed. She turned to face Makoto. “We simply wish to ensure that you’re not simply rushing through things. That you are taking full advantage of everything we offer you.”

“And that you’re not trying to half-ass your rehabilitation!” Caroline added.

“So what do you want me to do?” Makoto asked.

“Properly utilize and train your Personas,” Justine said. “We’ll give you some challenging requests that will require some thought and foresight.”

Makoto put a hand to her chin. “...thought and foresight into my own powers…”

“You’re not scared, are you?” Caroline asked. “Do you just want to brute force Palaces like you did with the first one?”

“That’s not exactly a viable strategy,” Makoto said, shaking her head. “Okay. To help keep my mind sharp on how Personas and the Metaverse works, I’ll gladly accept your requests.”

“That’s just what we wanted to hear,” Justine smiled.

“Hmph, good luck with this,” Caroline said.

“So, what’s the first request?” Makoto asked.

~~~

_**5/6 - Friday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Ren was making his way towards Shujin, when a familiar voice caught his ear, bringing him to a stop.

"Can you stop shaking me?" Ryuji's voice asked.

“I will if you just say okay!” a girl’s voice was whining.

Ren looked over to see Ryuji talking with a third year near the vending machines. He was leaning against the wall of the alcove while she was stomping her foot impatiently in front of him.

“I dunno, Takao...” Ryuji scratched at his head. “I don’t think my mom would be cool with me havin’ a job in Shinjuku…”

“Don’t leave me hanging like this, ISTG.”

“At least give me the weekend to think about it!” Ryuji protested.

Ren frowned, starting to turn to walk towards them, when he heard a different third year girl call out to him.

“Ren-kun!”

“Oh, Haru,” Ren turned to see his fluffy-haired senpai jogging towards him from where a limousine had dropped her off. “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you, as well!” she smiled. “Mind if we walk the rest of the way together?”

“Of course not,” Ren said, cracking a smile.

“Hey, Haru,” Morgana said from Ren’s bag.

“Oh, good morning, Mona-chan!” Haru replied. The two walked in silence up until they reached the steps. “Um, Ren-kun? I had a question. Um…” She lowered her voice. “Am I allowed to make suggestions for who we should target?”

“Yeah, of course,” Ren replied.

“Really?” Haru seemed surprised at how readily Ren answered. “But… I already made you all go after my former fiance. Wouldn’t it be selfish of me to make a suggestion?”

“You’re worrying way too much,” Morgana said. “These guys have no clue what they’re doing, remember. Any help they can get is welcome.”

“I wouldn’t say we have no clue…” Ren mumbled softly. “But yeah, he’s right. If you have a big target for us in mind, feel free to tell us.”

Haru bit her lip and opened her mouth to reply when she noticed they reached the foot of the stairs. “Oh, you’re upstairs, right, Ren-kun?”

Ren nodded. “See you after school, senpai.”

“Y-yes, see you,” Haru said, watching Ren head up the stairs. She looked down and let out a sigh before heading towards homeroom. _Not today… Even if it’s okay with them, I can’t be too spoiled and selfish._

~~~

_**5/6 - Friday** _  
_**Lunchtime** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto pulled out a bento box, setting it down on her desk with a slight sigh. _I already have a Jack Frost fused… It wouldn’t be unreasonable to assume it would learn Mabufu naturally. This is hardly as challenging as they made me believe. Was my earlier hesitation all it took to break their faith in me?_

A bell suddenly chimed, an announcement ringing out. “Makoto Niijima, please report to the principal’s office.”

“There goes teacher’s pet.”

“Don’t say things like that. Niijima-san really helped my club out with the Student Council’s new budget proposal.”

“Well I heard she helped cover up what Kamoshida was doing.”

“Hmm, I dunno…”

Makoto sighed, putting her lunch away and heading out into the hall, deciding to ignore the whispers. _He had to have a school-wide announcement for this?_

Reaching his office on the second floor, she gave a knock, Kobayakawa almost immediately giving a frantic response.

“Yes, come in, Niijima-san!”

Makoto let out a breath to steady herself, before opening the door, closing it behind her and approaching the desk. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“I did,” Kobayakawa said, seeming to be attempting to steady himself with breathing as well. “I’m not entirely sure if you’ve noticed over your break, but the students of our school seem to have gotten into a bit of an uproar over that Phantom Thieves prank from a few weeks ago.”

“No, I wasn’t aware they were still talking about it,” Makoto said carefully. “Is it really such a big deal?”

“It’s a distraction and brings unwanted attention to our school,” Kobayakawa said, shaking his head.

Makoto nodded. “Yes, I remember the postings you put up shortly after Kamoshida’s arrest saying as much. Is there a reason it needs to be reiterated to me?”

“Honestly, Niijima, you of all people should know how dangerous a poor reputation can be right now. If I’m not mistaken, your sister is still rising up as a prosecutor, isn’t she? If the school her sister went to was to go under because of her mistakes…”

Makoto felt her throat tighten. When she spoke, however, it still came out in a calm tone. “What do you mean by ‘her mistakes?’ Are you suggesting an error of mine is harming Shujin?”

“Not presently, but…” Kobayakawa cleared his throat and sighed. “I’ll be blunt, Niijima-san. With the timing of Kamoshida-sensei’s ‘change of heart’, it can only be assumed that these Phantom Thieves are students at this school.”

“So you believe they really exist?” Makoto asked.

“With the other changes of heart I’ve been hearing about this past week, I do,” said Kobayakawa. “And if we don’t have a solid grasp on the cause or their motives, it could lead to Shujin developing an unshakable negative reputation. And any recommendation letter I’d write for you would lose all worth, as well.”

“...I’m not entirely certain I follow,” Makoto said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. “You want to know how these ‘changes of heart’ happen? Why tell me this?”

“Could I ask you to investigate it?” Kobayakawa asked, surveying her. “I see you continued to tutor the transfer student, as well as another problem student, so it's clear to me just how much maintaining the school’s reputation means to you. Think of this as just another aspect of that. And in exchange, that letter of recommendation I write you will be good for any college you desire.”

Makoto felt herself froze. _Is… this real? Is he testing me? He’s asking me to investigate the Phantom Thieves… Does he know I’m a part of them and he's testing me? Or could it be…!_ She let out a breath and gave him a determined nod. “Of course, Principal Kobayakawa. I’ll be sure to look into this for you. I’ll find out who the Phantom Thieves are and how they perform these acts.”

“As expected of our Student Council President,” Kobayakawa said, giving an extremely slight, relieved-sounding laugh. “Keep me apprised on this.” 

“Of course,” Makoto said, giving a slight bow, before turning to leave the room. As soon as she was in the hallway and out of his sight, a slight, smug smile crept onto her face. _So he doesn’t know he just asked their leader to look into this. That’s a relief. Still, if the school is going to be under more scrutiny now…_

She shook her head, returning to class. _I can worry about this when I’m with the others. For now, I need to see if I have enough time to keep my lunch from going to waste._

~~~ 

_**5/6 - Friday** _  
_**Afternoon** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Ushimaru was standing at the front of Class 2-D, giving a lecture. Most of the students were attempting to keep their attention on them. Ann and Ren, on the other hand, were subtly pulling their phones out of their pockets to check the group chat, a new message from Makoto having alerted them.

> **Makoto** : Apologies for sending this during class.
> 
> **Makoto** : About our plans to meet up this afternoon, could we meet in Shibuya instead?
> 
> **Makoto** : There’s something I need to talk to you all about, and Shujin isn’t the right place for it.
> 
> **Haru** : We could all meet up at Big Bang Burger!
> 
> **Haru** : Also, I love the chat icon! I’ve been meaning to ask who drew it?
> 
> **Ren** : Not bad, huh?
> 
> **Makoto** : Um, I know I started this particular chat, but we are in class. A simple yes/no response would be fine.
> 
> **Ann** : Sounds good to me!
> 
> **Ren** : Yeah, Morgana and I will be there.
> 
> **Makoto** : Thank you. See you in a few hours.  
> 

Ann slid her phone back into her pocket after Makoto’s last message. Ren began to do the same, when it buzzed again, this time from Mishima.

> **Mishima** : Hey, I heard something interesting during lunch.
> 
> **Mishima** : Thought you guys could maybe handle it?
> 
> _Typing…_  
> 

“Amamiya!” Ushimaru snapped, causing Ren’s eyes to snap up towards him just in time to be pelted by a piece of chalk Ushimaru had whipped at him. 

“That’s gonna leave a mark…” Morgana said, giving a sympathetic wince. 

"Pay attention next time I’m lecturing you!” Ushimaru barked. 

“Got it…” Ren said, putting his phone away before rubbing his head. 

“Sorry!” Mishima mouthed at him from across the room before turning forward. 

“Tsk, kids these days…” Ushimaru muttered. 

“Ooh… that looked like it hurt.”

“Pfft… It hit him right in the forehead...”

Ren fought the urge to sigh, as he turned to keep his focus on the front of the room. 

~~~ 

_**5/6 - Friday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Central Street** _

“Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat, Mako-chan?” Haru asked. 

“I’m certain, thank you,” Makoto said, taking a sip of her water. The four of them, five counting Morgana, had made their way to Central Street’s Big Bang Burger location as soon as school ended and were now sitting at a small table together. 

Haru nodded in response to Makoto's answer, setting down everyone else’s orders before sitting down beside Makoto. 

“So, what was it that had you texting us in class?” Ren asked, rubbing his head where the chalk had hit him earlier. 

Makoto paused in thought for a moment, before speaking in a slightly quiet voice, the din of the numerous customers drowning her words out from going past the table. “Remember that prank from a couple of weeks ago?” 

“Huh?” Ann looked confused. 

“Do you mean the calling card…?” Haru asked, slight confusion in her voice as well. 

Makoto nodded. “Well, the principal feels, and I have to agree, that that prank combined with the timing of Kamoshida’s arrest has led to a lot of rumors among the student body that the media might take advantage of. It’s painting the school in a negative light.” 

“...I see,” Ren said carefully. 

“I’m glad you understand,” Makoto nodded. “As Student Council President, I’ve been asked to look into this.” 

“Look into it?!” Ann almost gasped. 

“Keep it down, please,” Haru said, frowning. “Um, Mako-chan, does this mean…?” 

“Yes, though I’ll gladly still tutor you all, I don’t think I’ll have enough free time for us to meet up at school,” Makoto said. _Please tell me you all understood that. I’d rather not discuss my fake investigation into us in public._

“You, um, won’t be too busy, will you?” Haru asked nervously. 

Makoto gave her a slight smile. “I shouldn’t be. Though I’d ask for you all to cooperate with me, please?” 

“Yeah, no problem,” Ren said, looking like he was trying not to laugh. 

“Wow, Makoto, I’m almost impressed,” Morgana said. “You’re being exceptionally subtle.” 

“Oh, I get it now!” Ann exclaimed in realization. 

“Ah, that’s good, Ann,” Makoto said, cringing slightly as some of the other customers gave them odd looks. 

“Hey, so, uh… if Shujin’s out, where are we going to meet up?” Ann asked, lowering her voice. 

“How about here?” Haru suggested. 

“...Haru, fast food is hardly healthy,” Makoto said. 

“But it’s cheap and convenient!” Haru protested. 

“Y'know, it wouldn’t be strange for students to be seen here,” Ann added. 

“...Haru, doesn’t your family own Big Bang Burger?” Ren asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Haru seemed stunned for a moment. “Oh, um… That’s not at all the reason I suggested it… Is it coming off that way?” 

“Uh, no, sorry,” Ren said, looking down to take a bite of his food. “I was kidding, anyway. I don’t mind here. We’re staying in shape enough, anyway.” 

Makoto let out a slight sigh. “Alright… we’ll meet up here for our study sessions, then.” She smiled. “On the subject, how does Sunday work for all of you? We do have midterms next week, after all.” 

“Don’t remind me…” Ann sighed. “Still…” She pulled herself up out of her slouch and smiled. “At least the smartest girl in the school is offering her help! I’m in for Sunday!” 

“I should be free,” Haru said pleasantly. 

“Same here,” Ren said. 

“Excellent,” Makoto smiled. “And don’t worry, Morgana, we’ll continue helping you once tests are behind us.” 

“Oh, on the subject,” Morgana said. “Ren, you going to tell Queen about the intel Mishima passed on to us?” 

Ren paused, poking at his food before looking up to see Makoto surveying him. “...so there’s a bully at Shujin…” 

Makoto frowned. “While that does sound worth it, I’m trying to get the suspicion of us being Shujin students to go away, Ren-kun…” 

“...sorry, yeah, bad timing,” Ren said. “...did already agree, though.” 

Makoto sighed. “I’ll deal with it as Student Council President. Not as Queen. Just… text me about him later, okay?” 

“Yep.” 

“I told him to ask everyone first,” Morgana said. 

“No you didn’t,” Ren said. “You told me ‘you should take it.’” 

“I think all subtlety is gone when people think you’re arguing with a cat,” Haru chimed. 

“...we just need to endure this until our next big target,” Makoto said quietly. “Once I can convincingly argue the Phantom Thieves aren’t associated with the school, we should have a lot more freedom.” 

“I’ll look forward to that,” Haru smiled. 

~~~ 

_**5/6 - Friday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

The mood when she got home was far different than it was when out with her friends. As she made a light dinner for herself and her sister, the apartment was quiet. The only noticeable sounds being the knife’s impacts on the chopping board, the sizzling pan from the kitchen, and the clicking of keys from Sae’s laptop. 

“...rough day, Sis?” Makoto finally asked as she began plating. 

“That’s putting it lightly,” Sae huffed, closing her laptop and moving to sit across from Makoto at the table. “The prosecutor that had a mental shutdown hasn’t been able to say anything since my initial interrogation of him. There’s no obvious leads in his personal effects, either. And despite the urgency of this case, I’ve been asked to look into a misappropriation of government funds on top of every other case I need to handle. It’s unlikely I’ll even be home this weekend if I want to stay on top everything. That’s but a taste of my current workdays.” 

“I-I’m sorry to hear that,” Makoto said. 

“It’s just how it is for women,” Sae said. “We need to do ten times the work a man does for someone to acknowledge us.” She briefly glared at her plate. “I don’t care what it takes, I will successfully see all these cases through.” 

“Um, I’ll be rooting for you,” Makoto said cautiously. 

Sae seemed to pick up on the caution, as she let out a breath as if to will herself to calm down. “You don’t need to hear all of this. How was your day? You didn’t let Golden Week distract you too much, did you?” 

“Today was fine,” Makoto said. “Some of the student were still rowdy from the break, but I was able to concentrate just fine for the most part.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Sae said, flashing an extremely brief smile before picking at her food. “You could stand to cut back on the salt just a little.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Makoto said. 

“It’s fine, just a difference in taste.” 

There was another awkward silence as they continued eating. Makoto soon stopped, staring down at the table. “...um, Sis?” 

“Yes?” Sae asked. 

“I've been meaning to ask... what are the statistics- no, I mean, um… what could someone do to fight against…” 

Sae stared across the table at her, a slight frown on her face. “Just ask, Makoto. What is it?” 

“...do you know what someone can do if they’ve been arrested under false charges?” Makoto asked quietly. 

“False charges?” Sae repeated coldly. 

“N-not that I’m suggesting you-” 

“Is this about that transfer student?” Sae asked with a huff. “You were told several times not to associate with him.” 

“I’ve been asked to be his tutor,” Makoto said, her voice slightly stressed. “If his grades are high, it will reflect well on the school. The principal wants me to help repair the school’s reputation for my letter of recommendation.” 

“Damage control shouldn’t be your job,” Sae said. “Especially if it leads to you asking foolish questions like this. Criminals are liars, Makoto. Don't take what they say at face value.” 

“That’s not-” Makoto choked back her words slightly. “...you’re dodging my question. It doesn’t matter why I’m asking. A conviction under false charges is a serious problem.” 

“I don’t like the implication that I’d have experience with that,” Sae said. 

“N-no, that wasn’t what I was trying to-” Makoto began. 

Sae stood up, cutting her off. “I need to calm down if I’m to get any sleep tonight. Do you need the bathroom at all?” 

“No, go ahead…” Makoto said softly. 

Sae walked off, the faint sounds of the tub filling with water reaching her ears a few minutes later. 

Makoto crossed her arms and rested them and her head on the table. _Why did I have to ask her that?! Of course it’d upset her! I’m such an idiot…!_

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Slowly, she sat up and pulled it out to check her messages.

> **Ren** : That bullying student Mishima told me about is named Daisuke Takanashi.
> 
> **Ren** : Sorry to saddle you with this. I know you’re already doing a lot to help us.  
> 

Makoto frowned, turning to stare down the hall towards the apartment bathroom. _If only I actually could help…_

~~~ 

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 07.7%**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 3  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 2  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 1  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 2  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	23. Devil's Dealings

_**5/7 - Saturday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto was making her way towards the entrance, when she noticed her target pulling a slightly overweight student aside to a lot across the school. _Daisuke Takanashi._ Picking up her pace slightly, Makoto made a beeline towards the two.

“Hey, Hippo, glad I caught ya early,” Takanashi said.

“T-Takanashi-san…” the other student stuttered.

“So, my friend and I were going to go out somewhere after exams next week. You’ll be able to get together enough cash to help with that, right?”

“I don’t-”

“Daisuke Takanashi, correct?” Makoto interrupted as she finished her approach.

“Huh?” Takanashi looked over, confusion on his face. “Uh… Niijima-senpai, right?”

“That’s correct,” Makoto said, putting an empty smile on her face. “I’m glad I caught you early. I was hoping we could talk in private. Could you follow me?”

Takanashi seemed to freeze for a moment at Makoto’s choice of words before shaking his head. “Nah, sorry. I was busy chatting with-”

“Allow me to rephrase myself,” Makoto said. “Follow me.”

Takanashi hesitated before shrugging. “Sure.” He turned back to glare at the student he was just threatening. “See you after class, okay?”

The other student gave a nervous nod before staring after Takanashi and Makoto as they made their way into Shujin.

Makoto said nothing until they were in the Student Council Room and she had closed the door behind her. “Please, have a seat. We don’t have much time before classes, after all.”

Takanashi did as instructed, sitting on the couch. Makoto grabbed one of the chairs, pulling it to sit directly across from him, where she proceeded to glare. 

“Wh-why am I here, senpai?”

“I’ll be blunt, Takanashi-kun,” Makoto said. “I’ve been informed that you’ve been witnessed bullying fellow students. Blackmailing them into giving you their money. Are these allegations true?”

“...you’re interrogating me?” Takanashi scoffed. “I’m busy.”

“Sit down!” Makoto ordered as Takanashi started to stand up.

Takanashi flinched and immediately sat again, shrinking back. “Who- who said I was bullying?”

Makoto frowned. “I’m not at liberty to disclose that. But enough believe it that I need to follow up. And your attitude with your ‘friend’ a few minutes ago gives it added weight.”

“I haven’t been bullying anyone!” Takanashi protested.

“...are you familiar with an internet address known as the Phantom Aficionado Website? It would seem you’ve been requested to have a change of heart on there. That leads me to believe a number of people do think you’re bullying them.”

“That Phan-Site thing?” Takanashi asked. “That’s your evidence? They requested your name, too, Miss President. Maybe you’re the bully, huh?”

“I am aware of how people perceive me around here,” Makoto sighed. “But this isn’t about me. You’re acting awfully panicked and defensive, Takanashi-kun. This deflection certainly doesn’t strike me as normal behavior of someone who is innocent.”

Takanashi glared at her. “...what are you even doing, Niijima-senpai?”

“Helping your victims,” Makoto replied.

“You’re just allowed to pick and choose who you help as Student Council President?”

“I try to help the whole student body.”

“Then where were you when it happened to me, huh?” Takanashi asked. “I’m teaching these people to stand up for themselves. It’s their own fault if they get pushed around!”

Makoto twitched slightly, catching one of her hands in the other. _Don’t rise to that. Stay calm._ “...when it happened to you?”

Takanashi breathed heavily for a moment, staring up at Makoto in a mix of confusion and contempt. “...you’re in the same year as Sakoda, aren’t you?”

“Sakoda? I believe he’s in my homeroom. What does he have to do with this?”

“Yeah, figured you wouldn’t know,” Takanashi said. “You never noticed people’s issues before-” He stopped himself, blinking in surprise. “...wait, Niijima-senpai?”

“What is it?” Makoto asked, frowning slightly.

“...nothing. Uh, Sakoda, he’s… he’s blackmailing me, too. I’m… I’m going along with what he’s telling me because then he doesn’t do it to me.”

“I see. Does continuing that cycle of bullying really sound appealing to you? How do you feel about being blackmailed?”

“...I hate it,” Takanashi admitted.

“That’s not so hard to admit now, is it?” Makoto asked with a small smile. “I’ll look into what Sakoda-kun is doing. However, if I catch wind that you’re still picking on and abusing others, I won’t hesitate to bring you to justice. The school is still on edge in regards to troublemakers.”

“Uh, r-right,” Takanashi stuttered. He stood up. “I… can go to class now, right?”

“You’re free to leave, yes. Thank you for your time. We will follow up at some point to make sure you’re genuinely on the level.”

Takanashi swallowed nervously. “G-great. Thanks.” He made his way to the door, before pausing. “Niijima-senpai?”

“Yes?” Makoto asked.

“...did you have a change of heart? I haven’t heard of you paying attention to anyone like this before.”

Makoto sat there, silently.

“...never mind,” Takanashi said, heading out into the hall.

Makoto felt her throat tighten. _A change of heart…? If a rumor like that gets out, there’s no chance I could convince the principal with my investigation’s ‘findings.’_ She clasped her hands together and leaned forward, staring at the floor. _Why do people find it so strange that I’d want to help?_

~~~

_**5/7 - Saturday** _  
_**Lunchtime** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto looked up at Sakoda as the bell for lunch rang, staring after him as he left the room. _Is he going to intimidate someone? How can I investigate someone without people talking about me being helpful? Why is it I have to damage my own reputation?_

She let out a sigh, standing up and heading out into the hallway. Sakoda seemed to be long gone. The only student she personally recognized was a fellow Student Council Member.

“Suzuki-san!” Makoto called.

“Huh?” Suzuki glanced back in surprise. “Oh, Niijima-san. I was about to meet Yanagi-san and Honda-kun at the courtyard." She seemed to get a slightly hopeful look on her face. "Did you want to eat lunch with us?”

“No, that’s okay,” Makoto smiled. “Actually, I was hoping to ask a favor. Would you be free this afternoon?”

“You mean after school?” Suzuki asked. “Can't. I have cram school on Saturdays, remember?”

“Ah, right, you mentioned that on our first day,” Makoto frowned. “Hmm… would Monday be alright?”

“I work on Mondays,” Suzuki said.

“You do?” Makoto couldn’t hide her surprise.

“What’s this favor, anyway?” Suzuki asked, her face briefly flickering in annoyance.

“Oh, if you’re too busy, I’d rather not say,” Makoto said. “I wouldn’t want to spread hearsay, after all.”

“Niijima-san, we’ve been on the Student Council together for three years,” Suzuki frowned. “If you want my help, you can tell me and I’ll try to make time.”

“I appreciate that, but it’s a little time sensitive,” Makoto said. “I’ll check with Tanaka-kun instead. Have a good lunch.” She turned, and walked off down the hall.

Suzuki stared after her for a moment, before giving a small huff and making her way to the courtyard.

~~~

_**5/7 - Saturday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Underground Mall** _

“Ooh, that looks pretty good, huh?” Ann asked, holding up a jacket in front of her. “What do you think?”

“You look amazing, Lady Ann,” Morgana purred.

“Uh, thanks, but it’s not for me, you know,” Ann frowned. “Ren, what do you think? Would this make Makoto look more… approachable, I guess?”

“Maybe?” Ren frowned. “I’m not an expert on fashion.”

“Hrm,” Ann pouted, and put the jacket back on the rack. “It might be more fitting for me than her…” She trailed off, staring out into the crowd. _Is someone watching me?_

“Then why not buy it?” Morgana asked.

“Oh, I only brought enough yen to buy a gift today.” Ann turned back towards them and gave an overblown sigh. “Window shopping when you have no money is the worst!”

“I have to agree with that,” Ren nodded, staring at the watch store across from them.

“Ooh, I know!” Ann said, taking her phone out.

“Uh, you’re not going to ask Haru for money, are you?” Ren asked.

“Ren, why would you even suggest that?” Ann looked offended. “I’m asking Makoto to sell some of that Treasure we got in Mementos. Then we can go on a shopping spree!”

“Uh, Lady Ann, those are battle funds, not-”

“And sent!” Ann said. “Sorry, Mona, did you say something?”

“...you break my heart when you ignore me like that.”

“Anyway, let’s make a wishlist today, Ren!” Ann pumped her fist in excitement. “Splurge our earnings on gifts for the team!”

“I doubt those trinkets got us that much,” Ren laughed. “Let’s go, Mona.”

“Only if you’re making a list for me, too,” Morgana complained. “Shopping is so dull!”

~~~

_**5/7 - Saturday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“...but I’ll need evidence to bring to the teachers,” Makoto finished explaining.

“Well, I mean, Takanashi’s confession to you sounds like enough,” Tanaka frowned.

“Not enough to get Sakoda punished, if he is indeed in on this.” Her phone buzzed.

> **Ann** : Hey, could you sell some of that stuff we got in Mementos?
> 
> **Ann** : I could use my share for some shopping.

“Well, I don’t really know what to do other than others coming forward,” Tanaka began. “Do you want to set up a camera or something? My uncle could maybe sell something.”

“Several things wrong with that suggestion,” Makoto said, quickly sending a response.

> **Makoto** : Selling it might be for the best if we’ll be meeting at Big Bang Burger from now on.
> 
> **Makoto** : I’ll get you your share at our study group tomorrow.

Makoto looked back up at Tanaka, sliding her phone into her pocket. “Surveillance like that would be highly shady, borderline voyeuristic and illegal. And aside from that, I thought you said your uncle sold planters?”

“He sells a lot of things,” Tanaka said, scratching the back of his head.

Makoto shook her head. “Just forget it. I didn’t feel comfortable asking, anyway. I’ll try brainstorming ideas on my own time and hopefully get this resolved before exams. For now, I should get going.”

“Okay.” Tanaka hesitated. “Niijima-san, you can rely on me and the others, you know. We’re all Council members.”

“I appreciate it, but I’ll be okay,” Makoto said. “I’ll see you Monday.” She turned before Tanaka could get another word in and headed out the entrance.

~~~

_**5/7 - Saturday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Central Street** _

Iwai looked up as Makoto entered the store, giving a brief shrug as he returned to flipping through a magazine. “Thought you were scared off.”

“I was simply busy with school,” Makoto replied, approaching the counter.

“School, huh?” Iwai asked. “Guess you’ve got nothing to sell if you’ve been busy with that.”

Makoto felt her face briefly heat up. “I didn’t say that.” She reached into her purse, pulling out a bag of the various knick-knacks that they’ve been finding littering Mementos. “Is it alright if I sell these?”

“Depends.” He looked up at her. “Are you free to work tonight?”

“Tonight?” Makoto repeated, frowning. “Um, I have a study group I need to prepare for tomorrow.”

Iwai briefly took the lollipop out of his mouth. “Study group, huh? Are you a tutor?”

“...in a sense,” Makoto answered, an uncomfortable frown on her face.

Iwai returned the lollipop to his mouth. “Then maybe get to that instead of selling this crap, huh?”

Makoto narrowed her eyes. “Alright, I’ll bite. What would I need to be doing tonight?”

“Eat dinner,” Iwai said, sorting through the loot Makoto brought in.

“Dinner?” Makoto repeated. A disgusted expression made its way onto her face “You aren’t… asking me out, are you? I’m still in high school.”

Iwai blinked in surprise before letting out a laugh. “Heh, you’re pretty funny, Niijima. No, it ain’t anything like a date. You’re not even allowed at the same table as me.”

“I wasn’t trying to be funny,” Makoto mumbled.

“I’m meeting a… friend at the diner,” Iwai said, pulling out about ¥2000. “Just sit nearby and when I cough, call my phone.” He quickly jotted down the number on a piece of paper before handing it and the yen towards Makoto. “Deal, right?”

“That’s it?” Makoto asked, confused. “Just call you when you cough?”

“Not that hard, is it?”

Makoto let out a sigh. “I’m not listening in on an illegal deal, am I?”

“Yes or no.”

_Damn it, Ann. You had to have me sell this tonight?_ “Deal.”

~~~

Makoto stared down into the coffee she had ordered. In the booth behind her, Iwai and a man she could only describe as a thug were chatting. For the most part, it sounded like a light conversation. Mentions of a gang aside, she wouldn’t think it out of place if they really were two friends just catching up at a diner. Until the name Tsuda came up, anyway.

“Hold up, didn’t you two cut ties when you left the family? Why’re you askin’ about him now?”

_Family?_ Makoto questioned in her head.

“I just figured it’s about time we bury the hatchet,” Iwai replied.

_Maybe I’m just reading into this too much._

“Ooh, I getcha. Still tryin’ to uphold the old code of honor, huh?”

_Okay, I am definitely not reading into this too much. Code? Family? Rival gang? There’s only one thing I can think of._

Makoto’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Iwai coughing. _Ah, that’s the signal! Should I have been listening more closely?_ She subtly slid her phone out, dialing the number he gave her.

“You sick or somethin’?” Iwai’s companion asked.

“Nah, just a small cold,” Iwai shrugged. His phone started ringing. “Ah, hang on.” He took it out and Makoto now heard him speaking through both the receiver and from the booth behind her. “Hello? Yeah, how’s it going?”

_Faking a conversation. He's done this before._

“What? Your order’s all wrong...? My bad. I’ll get back to the shop and fix it right away." His voice on the phone was briefly muffled, as he spoke away from the transmitter. "Sorry, I gotta run. Work shit.”

“See ya,” the thug replied, Makoto hearing Iwai standing and leaving the diner.

“Don’t hang up,” his voice ordered through the phone. “I wanna hear what Masa’s doin’.”

_Masa?_ Makoto leaned back slightly, hearing the man behind her tapping at his phone.

“Tsuda-san. It’s me. Iwai was askin’ about you. Did just what you told me to, though. I'm thinking he heard about that deal of yours. He might try and squeeze cash outta you… Oh, sorry! Yes. Sorry. I understand, yeah.”

Masa hung up and moved to stand, stopping to glare at Makoto. “...were you listening to that?”

Makoto felt a chill run through her. _Was I too obvious?_

“Think of something,” Iwai said.

“Hey, girl, I asked you a question!”

“Uh, h-hold on, Ren-kun,” Makoto stuttered into her phone, before turning to face Masa, trying to feign innocence. “Were you talking to me, sir?”

“...no, forget it,” Masa shook his head and made his way out of the diner.

Once the door was shut, Makoto closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

“So, is this ‘Ren-kun’ your boyfriend?”

Makoto’s eyes snapped open at hearing Iwai’s voice still on the phone. “He’s not my- oh, forget it. Did you hear all of that?”

“I did,” Iwai confirmed. “A deal, huh… Sounds like somethin’s going on. Thanks, Niijima.”

“Right,” Makoto bit her lip. “Hey, I have a question-”

“Bring me the receipt from today next time I see ya,” Iwai interrupted. “Get whatever you want, and I’ll pay you back for it. For a job well done.”

“Oh, you don’t need to,” Makoto said, taken aback. “Um, we already had a deal going on.”

“Just take the offer of free food,” Iwai laughed. “See you next time, Niijima. Think I’ll have plenty of work for you to do.”

Makoto sighed as Iwai hung up, and pulled the diner’s menu back towards her. _Well… if I’m right in thinking this is connected to yakuza, he is surprisingly nice for one._ Makoto gave a brief, nervous laugh in spite of herself. _Meeting with yakuza, stealing hearts… my life doesn’t sound real anymore._

_Rank up!_

##### HANGED MAN CONFIDANT: RANK 2

~~~

_**5/8 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Central Street** _

“Mako-chan, are you okay?” Haru asked as Makoto stifled another yawn.

“Ah, sorry, I’m just tired,” Makoto said, spreading some books in front of her and setting down her Buchimaru pencil case.

“Were you up late last night?” Ren asked.

“I hope you weren’t stressing over something,” Haru frowned. “Is this study session too much to ask?”

“No, that’s not it,” Makoto shook her head. “I was just out at the diner last night for a meeting with someone. And I think the coffee I got wasn’t decaffeinated like they claimed.”

"I know just how you feel," Morgana said sympathetically. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to fall asleep with the smell of coffee all around you?"

"That sounds rather pleasant, actually!" Haru said.

"If I'd be allowed to taste some, it probably would be, yeah," Morgana sighed wistfully.

“Well, hope you aren’t too out of it today,” Ren said.

“Speaking of being out of it,” Makoto glanced at the girl sitting beside her, who was staring out the window behind them. “Ann? Are you alright?”

“Huh?” Ann jolted at suddenly being addressed, and turned back towards the table. “I’m fine! Sorry. Just feels like I’m being watched today.”

“Morgana, stop staring at Ann,” Ren said.

“It’s not me!” Morgana snapped. “Ren, if you want to talk about staring at girls, should I tell Ma-”

“Hey, I was joking!” Ren suddenly said in a panic.

“Can you keep it down?” Makoto asked, giving another yawn. "We're in public..."

“I’ll get you a coffee,” Haru said sweetly, standing up and heading over to the counter.

“Alright, let’s see,” Makoto mused. “Ren-kun, you missed the first four days of school due to the timing of your transfer.”

“I don’t think there was enough covered during that that you’ll need to give any attention to it,” Ren said.

“Are you certain?” Makoto asked. “Reviewing it might be good for Ann, too.”

“Do you think it’ll be on the test at all?” Ann asked.

“Hmm, I’m actually not certain,” Makoto frowned as Haru returned. “Oh, thank you.”

“Of course,” Haru smiled as Makoto took the coffee from her.

Makoto shuddered slightly as she took a sip.

“...not as good as Leblanc’s?” Ren asked, an amused smile on his face.

“Is it that obvious?”

“You shook your whole body.”

“Oh, hey, what was that thing on color theory about again?” Ann asked, interrupting the banter.

“Color theory?” Haru repeated.

“Like… how many colors it takes to paint or something?”

“How many-” Makoto began to repeat.

“Anything flat can be painted in only four colors,” Ren interrupted to explain.

“Oh, four-color theorem,” Makoto finished.

“That was it!” Ann said, taking a note. “I keep getting confused on that.”

“I don’t blame you,” Haru nodded. “I never understood it myself. I think the artist Madarame has a piece that’s only done in various shades of one color, so-”

“Madarame?” Ren repeated.

“Oh, are you a fan of his?” Haru asked. “Because I have an extra ticket to his upcoming-”

“That’s not it,” Ren said. “It’s more that…" He leaned in closer to the others. "We heard that name before, didn’t we?”

“...do you think that’s the Madarame that Nakanohara mentioned?” Makoto asked quietly, leaning forward as well.

“Oh, right, I completely forgot about that,” Ann said.

“Um, what are we talking about?” Haru asked.

“...we can explain later,” Makoto said, shaking her head and leaning back. “It’s possible that we’re mistaken, anyway. Or that it was just bitter rambling on the Shadow’s part. For now, we should probably get past this week's midterms.”

“Oh, um, okay,” Haru said, sitting back and looking let down. “I guess my ex-fiance’s ticket will just go unused, then…”

"Cheer up, Haru," Ann frowned.

“Let’s, uh, get back to it,” Makoto said, giving Haru a brief, sympathetic frown. “Four-color theorem is about map regions, and how no two adjacent regions would be colored the same if you only use four colors. It’s not entirely related to paintings and art. It’s more related to mathematics”

“Oh, see, our teacher did a horrible job explaining that,” Ann said, jotting down some notes. “You’re such a big help, Makoto!”

“Ah, th-thanks…” Makoto stuttered, looking down in embarrassment. “Um, Haru, do you have any questions about our midterms?”

“Oh, we can help our Ann-chan and Ren-kun first,” Haru smiled. “My education isn’t that important.”

“Don’t say that, of course it is,” Makoto sighed. “Well, we’ll get to what our grade will be covering later, then. Moving on for the second-year’s...”

~~~

_**5/8 - Sunday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Station Square** _

“Wow, that ran really late, huh?” Ann asked as they all headed towards the station.

“I apologize for keeping you so long,” Makoto said.

“No worries!” Ann smiled. “I think I might actually remember some of this stuff for the tests!”

“I’d certainly hope you would.”

“Well, I should get going,” Ann said. “It’s starting to run late.”

“We should go, too,” Ren said.

“Yeah, Boss won’t like us running late like this,” Morgana added from his bag.

“I’ll see you three later, then,” Makoto nodded.

“Later!” Ann said, before running off.

“Have a good night, you two,” Ren waved, before following Ann.

“Good night!” Haru called after them.

“We spent all day reviewing second-year material,” Makoto exhaled.

“It made them happy, though, so that’s what counts,” Haru smiled.

“I suppose if it’ll help their grades, it’ll be worth it.” Makoto crossed her arms. “Still, you and I need to study as well. Perhaps after school tomorrow, we could-”

“Oh!” Haru’s sudden gasp cut Makoto off.

Makoto followed Haru’s gaze out towards the intersection, where a limousine pulled up to the curb. The back door opened and a middle-aged man with slicked black hair and a business suit stepped out, glaring over at them. Unlike Ren’s glasses, this man’s did nothing to obscure his eyes, seeming to instead serve to amplify his gaze.

“F-father…” Haru stuttered.

“Father?” Makoto repeated.

“Haru, you shouldn’t loiter out this late,” Kunikazu Okumura stated as he approached the two. He briefly looked Makoto over before turning back towards his daughter.

“Oh, um…”

Makoto swallowed. “It’s my fault, sir. Our study group ran longer than expected.”

“And you are?” Kunikazu asked, almost sounding offended at Makoto’s addressing him.

“I’m Makoto Niijima. Haru’s classmate and Shujin’s Student Council President.”

“Is that right?” Kunikazu asked. “And do you know who ‘Haru’ is?”

“The heiress to Okumura Foods,” Makoto said. “Which would make you her father, yes, Okumura-san?” She gave a slight bow.

“Hmm…” Kunikazu frowned, before rounding on Haru. “Get in the car.”

“Um, y-yes, father,” Haru mumbled. “I’ll see you at school, Mako-chan.”

“See you,” Makoto said as Haru climbed into the limousine.

Kunikazu shut the door behind her, and approached her. Makoto found she barely had to look up to meet his eyes. “So, Makoto Niijima, was it? How long have you been spending time with my daughter?”

“Since shortly before Golden Week,” Makoto answered. “I was assisting her as Student Council President and we found ourselves becoming friends.”

“Golden Week?” Kunikazu repeated, his eyes seeming to narrow in suspicion.

“Is there an issue with that?” Makoto asked.

Kunikazu seemed briefly taken aback and Makoto felt herself tense up. _Did I come off too aggressively just now?_

“...tell me, are you related to Prosecutor Sae Niijima?”

“Sae?” Makoto repeated, eyes wide. “Y-yes, she’s my older sister. How… do you know her?”

“She recently had made a few inquiries into Okumura Foods’ business,” Kunikazu explained, glaring at Makoto. “Now, you wouldn’t be spending time with my daughter to try and gain some information on my company, would you?”

“O-of course not,” Makoto stuttered. “I wasn’t even aware my sister made any inquiries into your company, sir. I… I’m not informed about what her work entails.” _This seems bad. If he suspects me of any ulterior motives, I don’t doubt he’s the kind of man that would put pressure on Haru to stay away. And I refuse to lose a teammate like this._

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you, of course,” Kunikazu said. “Corporate espionage is quite an issue, after all.”

Makoto glanced around at the crowd making their way to and from the station. “And yet you seem comfortable talking about it in public. It makes me feel that’s not your biggest concern.” She could almost sense his temper starting to rise, and quickly added, “Sir.”

“...you seem almost too smart for your own good, Niijima,” Kunikazu finally remarked. His gaze was noticeably less focused, giving off the impression he was lost in thought. “...you genuinely view my daughter as a friend, do you?”

“Of course I do.”

“You wouldn’t mind proving that, would you?” Kunikazu asked.

“Proving it…? What do you mean?”

“Every so often I’d like to check in on how you two are getting along,” Kunikazu explained. “How much you’re actually benefiting her at school, whether you may lead to any negative attention to me, topics along those lines.”

“Negative attention to you?” Makoto repeated.

“In exchange, if you’re up to the Okumura standards, I would allow you to spend time with Haru.”

“Does she get any say in this?” Makoto asked softly.

“Children don’t need a say in their lives,” Kunikazu replied coldly. “Are these conditions unfair to you, Niijima? You weren’t lying about why you’re tutoring Haru, were you?”

Makoto hesitated, staring him in the eyes. _I don’t have many options here… Though as much as I dislike making a deal about Haru without her say, if I refuse him outright, I’d lose any other possible course of action I could eventually take._ She resisted the urge to sigh and gave a nod. “If it’ll help set your mind at ease, sir.”

Kunikazu flashed a brief smirk before resuming a professional expression befitting a CEO. He nodded in return. “Very well. Don’t make me regret being this open with you.”

“I assure you, you can trust both me and your daughter,” Makoto said, trying to maintain a neutral expression.

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Devil** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### DEVIL CONFIDANT: RANK 1

“We’re done for now,” Kunikazu said, and without another word, he turned and climbed into the limo where Haru was waiting, the car soon pulling back out into traffic and heading down the street.

Makoto narrowed her eyes, staring after them while keeping a tight grip on her bag. _There is no way this is just about maintaining his reputation. But… what is his actual goal here? What would drive a successful CEO to make a deal with a high schooler?_

~~~

Haru remained quiet as they pulled away from the station. Only when she could no longer see Makoto out the back window did she speak up. “Father, what were you and Makoto talking about?”

“No concern of yours,” Kunikazu said. “Just be warned, a time may come when I ask you to cut ties with her. In case she’s not actually beneficial to have you spending time with her.”

“Cut ties?” Haru repeated.

“There’s not a problem, is there?” Kunikazu asked, clearly only willing to hear one answer.

“...no, father. I understand.”

“Good girl,” Kunikazu said, turning away to stare out the window. _The timing may just be pure chance, but if I’m right, I may not need any connections after all. The political world may still be within my reach._

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 07.5%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 3  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 2  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 2  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 2  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	24. Not Like They Used To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last stretch before Shujin's first midterms. Who's ready for the Madarame arc to start?

_**5/9 - Monday** _   
_**Early Morning** _   
_**Shibuya Station** _

Makoto was standing on the platform, her gaze unfocused, as if lost in thought.

“Good morning, Makoto,” Ren said as he walked up to stand beside her.

No response.

“Makoto?” Morgana asked from Ren’s bag. “Good morning.”

At still not getting a response, Ren poked her arm.

“Ahh!” Makoto gasped. She jolted back and turned towards them. “Oh, Ren-kun… Good morning.”

“You feeling okay?” Ren asked, frowning.

“No, not really,” Makoto said.

“Pollen allergies?” Morgana asked. “I know, it’s weird that it’s so bad in a city.”

“Oh, um, as far as I know, I’m not allergic to pollen,” Makoto said. “I’m just… thinking of everything that needs to get done.”

“A lot of work?” Ren asked.

“Studying with Haru, finding time to follow up on that lead we were reminded of, dealing with the bullying issues at school, applying for mock exams next month,” Makoto listed off before giving a small sigh. “And of course this is all happening right before midterms.”

“Do you need any help?” Ren asked.

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t want to trouble you,” Makoto said. “Please forget I said anything.” She turned back to stare out at the tracks in wait of the train.

“You do remember this guy has no life outside of our little gang, right?” Morgana asked.

“Thanks for that,” Ren said softly.

“What? You said as much before. Seriously, though, Makoto, just ask us if you need help. You’re our leader, so you are allowed to tell us what to do.”

“I don’t know.” Makoto looked down. “Most of my obligations aren’t exactly something I can ask others to do for me.”

“At least let me look into that bully for you,” Ren said. “I mean, accepting that request before asking everyone was my fault.”

“No, it’s fine,” Makoto said. “I still need to do something as Student Council- actually.” She cut herself off, putting her hand to her chin. _If I’m seen outsourcing this problem, people will still think of me as inattentive towards the student body. That could be enough to quash any budding rumors that I’ve had a ‘change of heart’, as absurd as it is that they think that of me. That said, there might be other solutions…_

“Makoto?” Ren asked, getting her attention as the train pulled up.

“I need to think your offer over a little more,” Makoto said. “I’ll meet you at the courtyard come lunchtime, okay?”

Ren nodded, giving her a brief smile, before they boarded the train together.

~~~

_**5/9 - Monday** _   
_**Early Morning** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

Ann jogged from the station, gasping for breath. She looked around before leaning against the wall, staring up at the clouds. 

“Oh, Ann-chan!” Haru ran up to her, smiling. “Good morning!”

“Oh... H-Haru,” Ann stuttered, speaking slowly as her breath rate returned to normal. “G-good morning.”

“Are you alright?” Haru frowned. “You aren’t having an asthma attack, are you?”

“N-no, I don’t think so,” Ann said. “I just… wanted to get to school as fast as I could.”

“Do you like learning that much?” Haru asked with a giggle.

“No, that’s definitely not it,” Ann shook her head, before straightening up and tossing her twintails over her shoulder. “Uh, wanna walk the rest of the way together?”

“Oh, I’d love to!” Haru smiled, before following Ann. “Maybe I could see about taking the trains now on and we could meet up to walk from the station.”

“You don’t take the trains?”

“No, father prefers I be driven in the company car,” Haru said, a wistful smile on her face. “But now that the engagement has been called off, I could maybe convince him to change his mind.”

“I dunno, a limo sounds a lot nicer than a train to me,” Ann frowned. She stopped at the foot of the stairs up to Shujin and turned to look up and down the street.

“Ann-chan?” Haru frowned, looking as well. “What are we looking for?”

“Uh, nothing!” Ann said unconvincingly. “Well, let’s try and enjoy today, yeah?”

“Oh, yes,” Haru gave a confused nod as Ann quickly rushed inside.

~~~

_**5/9 - Monday** _   
_**Lunchtime** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto adjusted her skirt as she sat down on one of the courtyard benches, balancing her bento box on her lap. She looked up, staring at the alcove’s entrance until Ren finally arrived.

“Oh, you’re here already?” Morgana asked from Ren’s bag.

“Third year classrooms are on the first floor. It was a short trip for me.”

“Oh, yeah, I kinda forget you’re in a different grade from Ren and Lady Ann,” Morgana said.

Makoto sighed and opened her lunch as Ren sat beside her.

“You okay?” Ren asked.

“Just under stress right now,” Makoto said softly. “My efforts to help deal with Takanashi have led to him thinking my heart was changed as per the Phan-Site request. Apparently my wanting to help people is a rather unbelievable concept.”

“Makoto…” Ren frowned. He briefly started to raise his arm as if to wrap it around her, but quickly set it down again.

“I don’t mean to vent to you,” Makoto said, glancing over at him. “You have things far worse than I do here.”

“You’re still allowed to be upset,” Ren said.

“Anyway, what were you thinking?” Morgana asked. “If that Takanashi guy spreads that rumor, your little plan to get the principal to look elsewhere for the Phantom Thieves won’t work, huh?”

“I’m aware of that,” Makoto replied testily. “But I may have a lead on what is driving Takanashi-kun to bullying others. In my homeroom, there’s a student, Sakoda. According to Takanashi, he’s been blackmailing him into stealing money from other students.”

“He could be lying to protect himself,” Ren said.

“I’ve thought of that possibility,” Makoto said. “It’s why I hoped to gather concrete evidence before reporting them.”

Ren slowly chewed his lunch, one of the breads from the school store, as he looked up at the alcove’s roof. He slowly swallowed. “So, what’s he look like?”

“Ren-kun, I can’t trouble you with this,” Makoto said. She turned away. “I shouldn’t have brought this up. Let’s just enjoy lunch together, okay?”

“Makoto, I want to help, it wouldn’t be any trouble,” Ren said. “I wouldn’t have offered this morning otherwise.”

“I feel like I’d just be using you, though,” Makoto frowned. “This is something I’m capable of doing-”

“I’m not saying you couldn’t do it, but it might be easier if you let someone else handle it,” Ren interrupted.

Makoto opened and closed her mouth a few times in an attempt to respond before finally giving a small giggle. “...thanks, Ren-kun. You’re quite adept at helping keep my head on my shoulders.”

Ren gave a brief smile before leaning forward. “So, what’s the guy look like? Going to be hard to get evidence on him if I don’t know who he is.”

“You don’t intend to follow him, do you?” Makoto asked in shock. “You’re… rather noticeable.”

“Heh, that’s where I come in,” Morgana said. “Who would pay attention to a stray cat?”

Makoto sighed. “His hair is rather light. Almost looks grey. It’s pretty stand-out in that class.”

“Which room?” Morgana asked.

“3-E.”

“Leave it to us, senpai,” Ren smiled.

“...Ren-kun,” Makoto returned the smile.

“Hey, look over by the vending machines.”

“Is that the Student Council President?”

“And she’s smiling! I didn’t even know she had emotions.”

“Is she on a date? Aww…”

“Ah, people seem to be getting the wrong idea…” Makoto said, glancing over to the whispering students with a faint blush on her face.

“Y-yeah,” Ren said, finishing his lunch and standing up. “I’ll… see you later, Makoto.”

“See you later,” Makoto frowned. “And… thanks again for doing this for me.”

Ren nodded, before adjusting his bag and heading back inside.

Makoto stared down at her mostly untouched lunch and slowly began to pick at it as she sat alone.

~~~

_**5/9 - Monday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Mako-chan?” Haru asked from across the Student Council Room’s table. “Are you expecting someone else?”

“Huh?” Makoto tore her gaze away from the door to look at the girl across from her, who had already taken out her study materials. “Oh, sorry, Haru. No, it’s just us today. Apologies, I’m just… worried.”

“Is it about the investigation the principal has you on?” Haru hesitated and looked down. “Or did father say something to you last night?”

“Oh, Haru, no. I apologize, I’m not meaning to worry you. This isn’t about you or your father. And it’s not so much about the investigation per say, it’s…” Makoto let out a breath. “I have Ren-kun looking into something for me. And I can’t help but worry it might lead to negative attention of some kind for him.”

“Oh, I see,” Haru said, looking up again. “Don’t worry about it, Mako-chan. Ren-kun is a Phantom Thief, remember? I’m sure he can avoid attention.”

Makoto felt her spirits lifting. “True. And he and Morgana do seem to have an idea on handling it.” She opened her bag, pulling out her pencil case and books. “Well, shall we start studying? Only two days until midterms, after all.”

~~~

“That’s the guy Makoto described, right?” Morgana asked, glaring out of Ren’s bag towards the school entrance.

Ren looked up from his phone and nodded, shrinking back against the alley’s wall as Sakoda made his way down the stairs.

“Stay here, then,” Morgana said, slinking out of Ren’s bag. “I’ll come back if he starts messing with some kid.”

Ren nodded again as he pretended to be looking at something on his phone. Morgana looked around at the entrance before darting out, weaving between the various students leaving.

“Hey, was that a cat just now?”

“Aww, it was so cute looking!”

Morgana choked back a hiss at the cat remark as he hid behind a bike rack, staring out at a laughing Sakoda.

“Takanashi, I’m feeling pretty hungry today,” Sakoda said. “Hey, how about we go to that diner on Central Street. You can afford it, right?”

“Sakoda, please…” Takanashi muttered.

“Hey, remember all that stuff I have on you?” Sakoda asked, a serious look to his face.

“This sounds like it’s what we need…” Morgana said softly, rushing back towards Ren. “Start recording!”

Ren nodded, stepping out of the alley and continuing to pretend to be looking at his phone as he pressed the record button on his camera app.

“I can’t afford any more meals for you,” Takanashi mumbled.

“Then you shouldn’t have stopped taking money from those first years,” Sakoda spat. “And you shouldn’t have whined to President Niijima, either.”

“She saw me, what was I supposed to do?” Takanashi asked. “Our victims don’t just stay quiet!”

“Your victims,” Sakoda corrected. “I’m only guilty of observing. That’s what those tapes show, anyway.”

“Hey!” a voice suddenly called out.

Ren, Sakoda, and Takanashi all turned in surprise to see Ryuji storming up to the two bullies. “You messing with him?”

“What’s it to you, Sakamoto?” Sakoda asked. “My friend and I are talking here, so butt out.”

“This doesn’t look good,” Morgana said.

Ren stopped recording and approached as well. “Ryuji-”

“Your friend here doesn’t seem to like what you’re talkin’ about,” Ryuji continued.

“Sakamoto, stay out of it,” Takanashi said. “This isn’t your problem!”

“The hell it isn’t!” Ryuji snapped.

“Hey, Ryuji!” Ren called, walking up and grabbing his arm. “Why don’t we leave them be like they asked you to?”

“Let go of me, man!” Ryuji aggressively pulled his arm out of Ren’s grip.

“Hey, look, is that Amamiya and Sakamoto?”

“Are they fighting?”

“Ugh, they’re both so awful.”

“Hope this finally gets them expelled.”

Ren frowned, glancing at the muttering students as they walked past.

“Well, it’s busy here, huh?” Sakoda asked. “Let’s go, Takanashi-kun.”

Takanashi grit his teeth, shooting a glare at Ryuji and Ren, before trudging off after Sakoda.

“Hey, we ain’t done talking yet!” Ryuji said.

“Let it go, Ryuji,” Ren said softly.

Ryuji rounded on Ren, looking at him in disbelief. “What is with you, man? Didn’t you hear them? That guy was basically blackmailing him!”

“And we can’t exactly get away with storming up to them with our reputation around here,” Ren said.

“What’s this 'we' stuff?” Ryuji asked. “You weren’t doing anything. Again.”

Ren sighed. “That’s where you’re wrong. Makoto had me-”

“Oh, doing errands for Miss Prez, huh?” Ryuji interrupted.

“-record their conversation for evidence,” Ren finished.

“...oh,” Ryuji said. “That… does sound useful.”

“Ren, stop wasting time with this guy,” Morgana ordered.

Ren leaned down to pick him back up into his bag while Ryuji blinked in surprise. “You still got that cat, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“And Niijima ain’t upset about that?”

“Not really.”

Ryuji looked down for a moment. “Hey, Ren, uh-”

“Yo, Ryuji!”

“Oh, Takao,” Ryuji looked over as the third-year approached.

“‘Sup, were you waitin’ for me?” Takao asked.

“Oh, uh… y-yeah, totally!”

“Don’t lie to me,” she said, before glancing at Ren. “Hey… ain’t you that criminal?”

Ren closed his eyes for a moment, before walking back towards Shujin.

“WTF is his problem?”

“Uh, j-just forget it, I guess,” Ryuji said, briefly staring after Ren, before turning to walk towards the train station. “You comin’?”

“Yeah, let’s bounce.” The two set off together. “So… was that guy your friend?”

“I don’t really know anymore…” Ryuji sighed.

~~~

“I think we’re good for now,” Makoto said, stretching.

Haru stifled a yawn and nodded in agreement.

“How are you feeling?” Makoto asked, looking up. “That wasn’t too strenuous, was it?”

“Oh, I’m fine!” Haru reassured her. “It’s just… I’m not actually used to studying so much.”

“...you said yesterday your education wasn’t important,” Makoto commented, pausing in the middle of packing her books. She looked over, a stern frown on her face. “Haru, is it your father that made you feel that way?”

Haru looked away, seemingly embarrassed. “Um… yes, you’re right. I was just meant to be married off, not lead the company or anything. He decided late last year that my education level isn’t important for his plans. Or, it wasn’t. I don’t know if he’ll need to change something now that the marriage has been called off...”

Makoto hesitated, looking down for a moment. “...Last night your father made a deal with me. He’d be checking up on me every once in a while in exchange for you being allowed to spend time with me.”

“That’s what you were talking about?” Haru asked, seemingly surprised. “Wh-why, though?”

“I don’t know for sure,” Makoto answered. “He said it was because my sister was looking into Okumura Foods through her job as prosecutor. On the surface it seems he’s simply nervous that I’d mislead you or try to gather information for Sis from you.”

“That’s not why,” Haru said in an almost stern voice. “There must be another reason. There always is with father.”

“Haru…”

“Oh, it’s okay, Mako-chan,” Haru said, noticing the pity in her friend’s eyes. “I… it hurts to admit, but I’ve accepted my father isn’t how he used to be. It’s part of why I was able to gain my Persona.”

“Not like they used to be…” Makoto mumbled softly, keeping her gaze down at the table.

“Mako-chan?” Haru asked, drawing Makoto’s attention. “I… I want you to help me catch up on the studies my father dissuaded me from. So I know what I can do to help you. And for my future, too.”

“...don’t worry, Haru,” Makoto smiled. “I’ll gladly help. Though, you may want to ask Ann for help with English.”

Haru giggled and gave Makoto a big smile. “Thank you so much! I’ll be sure to!”

_Rank up!_

##### EMPRESS CONFIDANT: RANK 2.

There was a sudden knock at the door. “Makoto? Are you in there?”

“Ren-kun? Yes, please, come in.”

Ren opened the door, glancing over. “Oh, Haru. Was I interrupting you two, or-”

“Oh, no, don’t worry!” Haru continued to smile. “Mako-chan and I just finished studying. I’ll let you two talk.” She gathered her things and waved. “See you both later!”

“Have a good day, Haru,” Makoto said.

“Later,” Ren said shutting the door behind Haru as she left. “Sorry that Ann and I monopolized yesterday’s studies.”

“It’s not an issue,” Makoto said. “We could use more chances to bond with Haru before our next target, anyway.”

“It’s annoying we have to wait until exams pass, but I guess that’s the price of teaming up with students,” Morgana said. “Anyway, Ren and I got that evidence you needed.”

“Oh, that was rather fast,” Makoto blinked in surprise.

“Please, I'm a professional,” Morgana boasted.

“He just happened to meet that Takanashi guy right in front of us,” Ren explained, taking his phone out to play the video.

“...it’s a bit hard to hear him,” Makoto said, leaning her ear towards the phone’s speaker. “But… this should work.” She straightened up again, and gave a warm smile. “Thank you for all of your help.”

“No problem,” Ren shrugged, stopping the video. “I’ll send it to you then?”

“Please,” Makoto said, grabbing her bag. “I’ll show the guidance office tomorrow and hopefully Takanashi and Sakoda will be disciplined.”

“I can’t wait until we shake the heat from this place,” Morgana complained. “We were almost stopped from getting evidence by that Ryuji jerk.”

“Can you stop tattling?” Ren asked.

“Sakamoto tried to stop you?” Makoto asked.

“No, not even close,” Ren said, shooting a quick glare at Morgana over his shoulder. “He showed up to try and get Sakoda to back off. That was it.”

“I see. Morgana, can you please not lie about my fellow students?”

“I wasn’t lying!” Morgana complained. “His interrupting us was really annoying! Dealing with these issues in the Metaverse would be so much easier!”

“Perhaps,” Makoto shrugged. “But I’d like to think I'm not entirely useless as Student Council President. Now then, shall we walk to the station together?”

“Sounds good,” Ren smiled, opening the door. “After you, senpai.”

~~~

_**5/10 - Tuesday** _   
_**Early Morning** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

Ryuji was starting to climb the steps to school when the student counselor stormed out of the entrance, crossing his arms and shooting him a glare. “Sakamoto!”

“Huh?” Ryuji looked up. “What do you want?”

“Don’t use that kind of tone with your elders,” the counselor shook his head. “Come with me. We have something to discuss.”

“What’s that mean?” Ryuji asked. “I ain’t done anything.”

“I won’t ask again, Sakamoto.”

Ryuji spat, and made his way after him. Once up in the guidance room, he saw a pissed off Sakoda and Takanashi already there.

“He’s here, too?” Takanashi asked.

“What’s this all about?” Ryuji asked.

“An anonymous report was submitted to the Student Council President showing video evidence of you two,” he gestured towards Takanashi and Sakoda, “discussing extortion of other students. That sort of behavior is not tolerated at Shujin Academy.”

“This is all your damn fault,” Sakoda muttered under his breath.

“I didn’t know she’d tattle like this,” Takanashi replied. “Damn teacher’s pet. She said she'd let me off...”

“Mind your tongue,” the counselor snapped.

“So, why am I here?” Ryuji asked.

“The video file Niijima-san was given has a brief appearance of you, Sakamoto, at the end. Appearing to pick a fight with these two.”

“I was calling ‘em out for stealing!” Ryuji protested.

“Quiet down,” the counselor said. “You should have reported this instead of attempting to take matters into your own hands.”

“Come on, I didn’t even do anythin’ to them,” Ryuji muttered.

“The matter will be reviewed and staff will discuss potential punishment,” the counselor said. “This is a warning to you to stay on your best behavior. If we find you have a connection to other wrong-doings, there will be action taken against you.”

“...yes, sir,” Ryuji said stiffly.

“Now get to class, Sakamoto,” the counselor said.

Ryuji stepped out into the hall and let out an angry huff.

“Is that Sakamoto over there?”

“Did he get in trouble again?”

“I saw him and the transfer student trying to start a fight yesterday afternoon.”

“The transfer student…” Ryuji repeated, glaring at the muttering students, sparking them to disperse. _Right, Ren did say he was recording ‘em… Why didn’t he or Niijima cut my part out? Does Miss Prez **want** me to get in trouble?_

~~~

_**5/10 - Tuesday** _   
_**Lunchtime** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto closed the door to the principal’s office behind her and approached his desk. “You wanted to speak with me, sir?”

“Niijima-san, I just heard from the guidance counselor you found two students who were stealing from their peers?” Kobayakawa asked.

Makoto paused for a moment as her thoughts raced to process it. “I heard rumors of stealing, yes, and looked into it. They don’t seem connected to the Phantom Thieves that posted that calling card prank.”

“Of course a couple of bullies like that wouldn’t be,” Kobayakawa shook his head. “Niijima, this is a serious issue I’m asking you to look into here. I can't have you getting distracted by minor issues like this.”

“I wouldn't call bullying minor, but still, I assure you I am taking this seriously,” Makoto said. “There’s just not many leads. Most of the school has complaints about Kamoshida, so it could have been anyone. And that aside, exams are this week.”

“Hmm…” Kobayakawa frowned in thought. “I suppose our best student maintaining her grades is important, too… Very well, I’ll trust you know what you’re doing. And that once exams are over you’ll begin making headway on this. I'll do something to help with that as well.”

“Thank you for understanding, sir,” Makoto bowed. “I won’t let you down.” And with that, she turned and left the room, letting out a breath. _The sooner exams are over and we have a new target, the better._

~~~

_**5/10 - Tuesday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

“We’ll try and cut this meeting short as I’m sure some of you would like to get last minute studies for your exams in,” Makoto said as she sat down.

“Thank you for being considerate, President Niijima,” Suzuki said.

Makoto nodded, before turning towards her fellow council members. “Now, I’m sure you’ve noticed the sign pinned across the hall from us.”

“Victims of bullying or those with other information should consult with the Student Council, right?” Honda asked. “Yes, we all saw it as we came in.”

“I heard Takanashi-senpai and Sakoda-senpai were bullying students,” Yanagi said.

“That’s what you didn’t want my help with, isn’t it?” Suzuki asked with a snap of her fingers, turning to look at Makoto.

“I remember you asking me about it, too,” Tanaka said. “You told me you’d handle Sakoda by yourself though.”

Suzuki’s eye briefly twitched as she glanced at Tanaka. “She told you the details?”

“I was trying to get evidence to prove those claims,” Makoto explained, interrupting. “I don’t know if any of you have classes with him, but you may have noticed that I was successful.”

“As expected of you, Niijima-senpai!” Honda said.

“Wow, shamelessly sucking up,” Suzuki mumbled under her breath.

“Um, I want to know what the poster means by ‘other information’?” Yanagi asked, raising her hand as she spoke. “What other problems could we handle?”

Makoto felt her throat tighten at seeing Yanagi innocently looking at her. “...Principal Kobayakawa is concerned about the calling card prank that preceded Kamoshida’s arrest. He asked me to look into it. The ‘other information’ may be him hoping people come to give me a lead on them.”

“Wh-why does he want to look into the Phantom Thieves?” Yanagi asked.

“Well, I guess the attention the prank got did disrupt classes…” Honda mumbled.

“You know,” Suzuki said wistfully, “Principal Kobayakawa did do a lot to help Shujin become such a symbol of education, but…”

“Uh, let’s not speculate about him,” Tanaka said. “We don’t know the full story.”

Makoto nodded. “Agreed. Instead, let’s discuss the Phantom Thieves. None of you have an inkling as to who put up the calling cards, correct?”

“Do you know how many people hated Kamoshida?” Suzuki asked. “There's no way we could narrow it down. My best guess would be Amamiya. It was after he showed up this happened, after all.”

Makoto felt her heart briefly skip a beat. “...I believe the calling card was already up when he arrived that morning.”

“Yeah, I don’t have any idea, then,” Suzuki said.

“Do you want our help on this, President Niijima?” Honda suggested.

“Oh, no, it’s something I should be fine with,” Makoto said.

“Niijima-senpai?” Yanagi asked. “What are you going to do if you find the Phantom Thieves?”

“I’m not certain,” Makoto said cautiously. “I… I don’t know if getting them in trouble with the school is the right course of action, but…”

“We can cross that bridge if we come to it,” Tanaka said. “Just don’t strain yourself, Niijima-san. Please?”

“We’re happy to help you, President Niijima,” Honda said.

“Niijima-senpai…” Yanagi mumbled.

“Yanagi-san, I won’t do anything to the Phantom Thieves if they’re as just as we think,” Makoto said reassuringly.

“...okay,” Yanagi nodded.

“What’s our next order of business today?” Suzuki asked, looking down at her notes when there was a knock at the door.

“Is that information already?” Honda asked.

“Niijima-senpai, I know you’re in there!” Ryuji’s voice called out from the other side of the door.

“...that doesn’t sound like it is,” Tanaka frowned.

“Come in, Sakamoto-kun,” Makoto called. Almost immediately, the door opened.

“Niijima-senpai, I-” Ryuji cut himself off. “Oh, are you… in the middle of something?”

“Very astute, Sakamoto,” Suzuki said disdainfully.

“Don’t be rude to our kohai, Suzuki-san,” Tanaka said.

“Uh,” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t really want to badmouth you in front of everyone…”

“You’re here to insult me?” Makoto sighed and stood up, walking around the table.

“Hey, if you have a complaint about President Niijima, you can share it here,” Honda said.

“It’s fine, Honda-kun,” Makoto said. “Sakamoto-kun, shall we step out into the hall?”

Ryuji nodded, following her out of the Student Council Room and over to the corner. “Were you tryin’ to get me in trouble?”

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.

“The guidance office dragged me in this morning because a video of me ‘picking a fight’ was given to ‘em. By you.”

“I don’t recall any video like that,” Makoto frowned.

“It was at the end of that Sakoda video you made Ren film for you,” Ryuji explained impatiently.

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t watch it to the end. I wasn’t aware you were even in it.”

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Ryuji asked. He huffed, kicking at the floor. “I don’t get you, senpai. I was starting to think I was wrong ‘bout you after talking with Ren yesterday, that you really ain’t like you used to be, but then you don’t even check to see which students you’re getting in trouble? Do you even care about the students liking you, or do you just want to kiss the teachers’ asses?”

Makoto felt her fist tightening and let out a breath to calm herself. “I’m surprised you didn’t want to shame me in front of my fellow council members. Sakamoto-kun, I apologize for inconveniencing you. But I assure you that unless you’re actually doing something to harm Shujin or its students, I am not interested in getting you in trouble.”

“Yeah, of course you list the school first,” Ryuji sighed. “Just… I ain’t gonna bug you, so leave me alone, okay?”

“That’s what I’ve been doing,” Makoto said testily. “May I return to my meeting now?”

“Sure, whatever,” Ryuji said, turning to go.

“Ryuji, there you are!” Takao called out from down the hall.

Makoto blinked in surprise. “That’s… Takao-san…”

“Yo, Takao,” Ryuji said, walking over to her.

“What were you and the robot talking about?” Takao asked.

“Nothing,” Ryuji said as they walked off. “So, after exams, you’re applyin’ for that job, right?”

“Totes,” Takao said, her and Ryuji’s conversation fading as they headed down the stairs.

“Robot…?” Makoto repeated, still stunned. She shook her head to clear it before making her way back into the Student Council Room.

~~~

_**5/10 - Tuesday** _   
_**Evening** _   
_**Niijima Apartment** _

“Representative Sugimura denied our request for comment. This accusation of sexual harassment is the latest in a series of scandals that have been plaguing the Diet Member since his son came out with a series of complaints against him late last week.”

Makoto and Sae were watching the news with an otherwise quiet dinner. With the story on Sugimura’s disgrace over, Sae spoke up.

“There’s been a lot of scandals with politicians as of late. The Minister of Transport needing to step down following the train derailment last month, a misappropriation of funds case, and now these harassment allegations with Sugimura.”

“Do you think he’ll need to step down?” Makoto asked.

“It’s possible,” Sae said. “Although, it’s a worrying trend. Talk around work make it sound as if my boss and coworkers see a special election as an inevitably.”

“Should I be researching politicians?” Makoto asked, pausing to take a sip of broth. “I am old enough to vote now, after all.”

“Until you’re on your own, you don’t need to worry about that,” Sae said curtly. “I’ll handle thinking about the adult world while you just get through school. Can you do something that simple for me?”

“...yes, Sis,” Makoto looked down.

Sae nodded, returning her attention to the news while they finished dinner in silence. After Makoto finished the dishes, she made her way to the bathroom, leaning against the sink. Kunikazu Okumura’s comments from Sunday night were echoing in her head. _Children don’t need a say in their lives._

_I’ve accepted my father isn’t how he used to be,_ Haru’s words from yesterday also echoed.

Makoto shuddered as she pulled her phone out, opening the Meta-Nav. _I can’t keep ignoring this feeling. I need to confirm it. I need to know for sure if…_ She shot a quick glance at the door, before speaking quietly into her phone’s mic, “S-Sae Niijima.”

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_   
**YES: 07.4%**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 3  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 2  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 2  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 2  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 2  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	25. Madarame's Public Gallery

_**Date Unknown** _   
_**Time Unknown** _   
_**Interrogation Room** _

_Candidate found._ Makoto winced slightly at the memory before looking up at Sae.

“You dealt with a request outside of your Phantom Thief activities to try and draw attention away from Shujin Academy?” Sae summarized. She gave a brief, humorless laugh. “That’s quite devious of you for someone who was allegedly only acting for a month.”

“You were the one that said we began in April,” Makoto said.

“Under the banner of the Phantom Thieves, yes,” Sae said. “But mental shutdowns have been occurring for years.”

“Why do you have so little faith in me?” Makoto asked weakly.

"You should know full well why."

"...I do," Makoto mumbled, sniffling slightly.

Sae froze for a moment before continuing. “You’re up to the point of your first midterm exams. Were you and the Phantom Thieves acting during this time?”

Makoto shook her head. “No, we didn’t want to overtax ourselves. Exams continued normally. Until…” She paused to take a breath.

“Until?”

“Panther had been feeling uneasy for a while,” Makoto continued. “On Saturday, she finally spoke to me about her concerns.”

~~~

_**5/14 - Saturday** _   
_**Early Morning** _   
_**Niijima Apartment** _

Makoto was at the stove, quickly frying an egg to put atop her bowl of rice when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. Wincing slightly, she quickly pulled the pan off the heat to take it out. Ann Takamaki.

“Hello?” Makoto answered.

“Ah, hey, Makoto,” Ann’s voice replied. “Good morning. Sorry, did I wake you?”

“I was making breakfast, actually.”

“Oh, wow, you get up early, huh?” Ann asked.

“I have been lately, yes,” Makoto said, carefully sliding the egg out of the pan and onto her bowl with her free hand. “What is it?”

“Um, well, you remember back during our study session?” Ann asked, her voice sounding nervous. “How I said I felt like someone was watching me?”

“I… do remember that, yes,” Makoto frowned, carrying her breakfast over to the table and sitting down. “Is that feeling persisting?”

“Uh-huh. I’ve been feeling like someone was looking at me all week. And I think I’ve seen the same face in the mornings when I’m taking the train.”

“It is a morning commute,” Makoto said.

“Makoto, please, I’m serious!” Ann whined, Makoto wincing as the phone distorted slightly in her ear. “I saw the same face when shopping with Ren! I seriously think someone is stalking me!”

“I’m sorry,” Makoto said. “I didn’t mean to sound like I’m dismissing your concerns. What would you like me to do?”

“Could I ask you to meet me at the station today?” Ann asked. “And come into school with me?”

“Do you think he’d be dissuaded if you’re with someone?”

“Probably not, but, I mean… you’re really strong and amazing, Queen. Please?”

Makoto sighed. “Let me finish breakfast first and I’ll be right there.”

“Thanks, Makoto! You’re a lifesaver!”

Makoto gave a slightly uneasy laugh. “It’s fine, I’m happy to help protect you. See you soon, okay?”

“See ya!” Ann happily responded before hanging up.

Makoto sighed. _I hate rush eating, but… if there really is a stalker problem…_ She picked up a fork, and began to start wolfing it down.

~~~

_**5/14 - Saturday** _   
_**Early Morning** _   
_**Aoyama-Itchome Station** _

Makoto followed close behind Ann as they debarked at the station nearest Shujin. She looked down at her vest as they stepped onto the escalator, pouting. “Ann, are you sure there isn’t any rice stuck to my clothes? I feel like I had to have missed some.”

“You’re fine, trust me,” Ann said distractedly, looking back at the crowd behind them. Her eyes widened and she gulped, immediately leaning in close to Makoto. “That guy got off!”

“The stalker?” Makoto questioned, to which Ann frantically nodded in confirmation. “Leave it to me. Come on.” She pulled out of the impromptu huddle Ann had started and climbed up the escalator through the crowd, Ann anxiously following behind.

Behind them, the blue-haired teen quickened his pace up the stairs as well, pausing slightly as he emerged into the brighter light of above-ground. As his vision focused and Ann came into view, he started walking again, hand outstretched towards her shoulder.

Before he could make contact, however, Makoto's hand whipped out and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip, Ann turning around at his wince of pain.

“Can I ask you not to follow or touch my kohai?” Makoto asked angrily, tightening her grip.

“Ah, please release me!” the gangly teen protested. “I need that wrist for painting!”

“Painting?” Ann and Makoto questioned simultaneously, the latter girl releasing her grip and looking the apparent stalker up and down.

“Ah, yes…” the teen said, gingerly rubbing his wrist. “Thank you for obliging my request. Oh...” He reached over and brushed part of Makoto’s vest. “You have some rice on you.”

“Where the hell do you think you’re touching me?” Makoto slapped his hand away, glowering at him.

“Ow!” He gingerly rubbed his hand where Makoto hit it, seeming to wilt a little under her glare. “Why do you keep assaulting me?”

“That’s obvious!” Ann snapped. “You were stalking me!”

“Stalking you?” he repeated, seeming to be utterly confused.

“Ah, Yusuke, that’s where you’ve run off to,” an elderly man’s voice suddenly said.

Makoto and Ann glanced over in surprise to see the owner of the voice in question chuckling warmly from his limo. Though, at the same time, the amount of teeth he showed while laughing made it less comforting and more unsettling.

“Ah, my apologies, sensei,” Yusuke said, giving a slight bow.

“Sensei…?” Ann repeated, glancing between Yusuke and the limo.

Makoto stared for a moment, eyes wide. “Am I mistaken? Or is that... Madarame?”

“Oh, you know of Madarame?” Yusuke asked, seemingly impressed.

“Wait, isn’t Madarame…?” Ann asked, eyes also widening.

“Yes, you know as well!” Yusuke said excitedly. “I knew there was something special about you the moment I laid eyes on you!”

“H-huh?” Ann took a step back as Yusuke leaned forward.

“Please, I beg of you,” Yusuke said. “Be the model for my next art piece!”

“...what?” Ann asked, still leaning back from him as she blinked in confusion. “M-model?”

“You radiate a passion, an aura, that excites my muse like none before,” Yusuke said. “I’ve been trying to catch up to you before, but often lost you in the crowds of the city. This is clearly a fated encounter!”

“Can you really call it fated when you’ve been deliberately chasing her?” Makoto asked. “Besides, you don’t even know her name.”

“Ah, hey, that’s right!” Ann said, getting indignant again.

“Of course, where are my manners,” he said, almost sounding like he was chuckling. “My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I’m a second-year at Kosei High’s fine-arts division, and a pupil of the famed Madarame-sensei.”

“Wait, you’re Madarame’s student?” Ann asked. “Like, he teaches you directly?”

“Indeed,” Yusuke confirmed.

“He’s a world-famous artist, is he not?” Makoto asked, giving a brief glance at the man still seated in his limo. “Internationally acclaimed for his Japanese-style artwork.”

“Ah, it is such an honor to meet people who appreciate art like this,” Yusuke said.

“Yusuke!” Madarame called from the limo. “We’re running late!”

“Oh, yes, I’ll be right there, sensei!” Yusuke turned back towards them and pulled two slips of paper out of his pocket. “May I ask for your names?”

“Uh… I’m Ann Takamaki,” Ann said, eyes darting to what Yusuke was holding. “And… this is my senpai, Makoto Niijima.”

“Takamaki-san and Niijima-san.” Yusuke nodded. “Here, for you both. Two tickets to Madarame’s exhibit near Shibuya Station. It’s being held in the Teikyu Department Store and opens tomorrow. I’d deeply appreciate if you’d stop by with your answer.”

“Ah, this is all still really sudden…” Ann said.

“Yusuke!” Madarame called again

“I shall see you both tomorrow!” Yusuke said. “Coming, sensei!” And without another word, he ran back to the limo, leaving Ann and Makoto standing on the sidewalk, stunned.

“...what just happened?” Ann asked.

“I think you were just recruited to be an art model.”

“I… gathered that, yeah. But…” Ann scratched her head. “I’m so confused…”

Makoto took the tickets from Ann’s hand, looking them over. “...they’re real. These are genuine tickets to Madarame’s exhibit.”

“What should we do?” Ann asked.

Makoto took her phone out, checking the time. “For now, we should get to school. It’s our last day of midterms, after all, and we wouldn't want to be late.”

“Oh, shoot, that’s right!” Ann said. “Uh, after that?”

“We’ll gather the team together to apprise them on our encounter. It does pertain to a lead on a potential target, after all.”

“Got it,” Ann nodded, turning. “Let’s get going, then!”

Makoto put the tickets away into her bag and followed close behind Ann to Shujin. “...I told you I still had some rice sticking to me.”

“Come on, Makoto, let it go…”

~~~

_**5/14 - Saturday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Central Street** _

“Ahh, it’s finally over!” Ann said, stretching before sitting down in the booth next to Haru.

“How does everyone think they did?” Makoto asked as she skimmed the diner’s menu.

“I had a few difficulties, but I think I’ll be scoring higher than last year,” Haru smiled.

“I still struggled a lot,” Ann said. “Especially today after this morning.”

Makoto frowned, and glanced at Ren as he sat beside her. “And how about you?”

“It was difficult to concentrate for four straight days, but our studying together really helped.”

“I helped keep his attention!” Morgana bragged. “It was hard work, let me tell you that. Why do these tests just drag on so long?”

“There’s a lot of material to cover,” Makoto said.

“Well, I didn’t get the chance to stretch all day,” Morgana complained. “You need to have them reschedule that a little!”

“I… don’t see how I’d be able to change anything…”

“Oh, the waitress is coming over!” Haru cautioned.

Makoto looked up from Ren’s bag while Morgana retreated inside. After the waitress took the group’s orders, Haru spoke up.

“So, how do you think you did, Mako-chan?”

Ann gave a small laugh. “Do you even need to ask her? I bet you your next Palace’s share Niijima-senpai has perfect scores again.”

"Share?" Haru questioned.

"Well, it's how we handled Kamoshida's Treasure," Makoto explained. "After selling it and spending some on a team celebration, we split the remaining profits evenly. It only seems fair to continue that trend."

“Oh, and you have that much faith to give up yours?” Haru asked, her voice having a dangerous tinge to it as she turned back towards Ann. “Perfect scores in every subject?”

“What, do you doubt Makoto?” Ann asked. “That’s cold of you, Haru.”

“Oh, no, I trust her word completely,” Haru said. “Which is why I’ll gladly take your bet.”

“Can you two not gamble on my grades?” Makoto asked in exasperation. She shook her head, before pulling the tickets Yusuke had given them that morning out of her bag. “More importantly, Ann, we have something to discuss with everyone, don’t we?”

“Oh, yeah!” Ann said. “So guys, Makoto and I were coming to school together and met a total weirdo.”

“Weirdo?” Morgana repeated, sounding concerned.

“Ann asked me to accompany her this morning,” Makoto explained. “She felt she was being followed and wanted my assistance in confronting the stalker. When we found him, though, he seemed a bit… different minded, I suppose.”

“He asked me to model for a painting and then gave us tickets to Madarame’s art show,” Ann said.

“Wait, Madarame?” Ren asked.

“Apparently, the stalker, Yusuke Kitagawa, is his apprentice,” Makoto said. “Quite a coincidence we’d bump directly into someone whose name we heard in Mementos, isn’t it?”

“Oh, you mentioned this before…” Haru frowned.

“The first guy we went after following Kamoshida was a stalker named Natsuhiko Nakanohara,” Morgana said. “When we confronted his Shadow in Mementos, he ranted and blamed a man named Madarame for why he was acting out.”

“Blamed him?”

“He said he stole everything from him,” Ren shrugged.

“Why would an artist as famous as Madarame need to do something like that?” Haru asked.

“Adults that get famous just like to keep taking things,” Ann muttered. “Kamoshida was an Olympian and made Shujin famous, and he still wasn’t satisfied until he…”

“Lady Ann, it’s okay,” Morgana said softly. “We already took him down, remember?”

Ann nodded. “Sorry. I’m still not over it, I suppose…”

“We don’t blame you,” Ren said.

“Anyway, this is an opportunity for us to pursue this lead more,” Makoto said. “The exhibit opens tomorrow, and Ann and I were planning on attending.”

“Wait, you’re accepting?!” Morgana gasped. “But, he was stalking you, Lady Ann! You can’t trust this guy!”

“I already know that,” Ann said. “He tried to feel up Makoto, too.”

“He did what?” Ren asked, his voice getting quiet and his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

“If Mako-chan is there too, it’s probably nothing to worry about,” Haru said. “But, if you’d like, we could go, too!”

“Uh, he only gave us two tickets,” Ann said.

“I have two that were meant for me and Sugimura,” Haru smiled. “I could bring Ren-kun as your backup!”

“Ah, that’s perfect!” Morgana purred. “I'll sneak along, too! Lady Ann, I swear I’ll protect you from this stalker creep.”

“He really wasn’t that threatening,” Ann said. “...kind of looked like a breeze could knock him over, actually.”

“This Madarame has to have a Palace,” Morgana continued, having apparently not heard Ann. “This is two people now that he’s turned into stalkers.”

“I really think you’re jumping to conclusions,” Makoto sighed. “It’s entirely likely this is all a misunderstanding and he’s an upstanding citizen.”

“I thought you were eager for this?” Morgana asked.

“I-I am,” Makoto stuttered. “It’s just…” She trailed off, staring down at the table for a moment.

“...we’ll take this slow, make sure we don’t rush into this, don’t worry,” Ren reassured her.

“...oh, yes. Thank you, Ren-kun…”

Ren frowned, looking Makoto over for a moment.

“Oh, hey, our food’s coming out,” Ann said.

Ren looked away as Makoto looked up, the waitress placing their plates in front of them. Once she had left, Haru clapped her hands together. “So, we’ll all meet up tomorrow morning for the exhibit, then?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ren said.

“Be sure to remember your umbrellas,” Makoto cautioned. “It’s going to be raining, and I wouldn’t want any of you to catch a cold over this.”

“Oh, thanks for the heads up,” Ann smiled.

“This is so exciting,” Haru giggled. “My first mission with all of you!”

Makoto gave a tiny smile in spite of herself. “That’s right. Now, shall we eat? I’d like to have enough time left today to submit my mock exam application.”

~~~

_**5/15 - Sunday** _   
_**Daytime** _   
_**Teikyu Building** _

“Wow, that’s quite the crowd…” Ren said.

“You would think the rain would have dissuaded some of them, at least,” Makoto said. “They'd have plenty of opportunities to attend. From what I looked up online, it’s open for the next three weeks.”

“Yeah, but people can’t resist the allure of opening day,” Ann said. “I mean, the creepy modeling request aside, I’m really excited for this. It makes me feel so mature saying ‘I’m going to an art exhibit.’”

“It’s been so long since I’ve been to one of Madarame’s exhibits,” Haru commented as they passed into the entrance. “I remember there was a beautiful painting of Mt. Fuji that was taller than a grown man that fascinated me. I wonder if they’ll have it here or if it’ll just be newer works.”

“Do remember we’re here to do more than appreciate fine arts,” Morgana chimed in from Ren’s bag. “We need to get some insight into Madarame to see if he’s likely to be as distorted as Nakanohara’s Shadow claimed.”

“Oh, but we can still appreciate the artworks, right?” Haru asked in concern.

“Well, of course,” Morgana said. “We are Phantom Thieves, after all. It's only right we appreciate culture.”

“Quiet down,” Makoto said as they saw Yusuke approaching them through the crowd. “We aren’t allowed to bring animals inside here.”

Morgana made a slight grumbling sound as he retreated further into Ren’s bag.

“You came!” Yusuke said, smiling at Ann.

“Um, yeah…” Ann said, a little unnerved.

“Thank you for the tickets,” Makoto said.

“Oh, you brought your senpai, too,” Yusuke said, warily regarding Makoto for a moment. He paused, turning to look Ren and Haru over. “And… who might you two be?”

“Oh, these are my friends!” Ann said.

“I’m Haru Okumura.” She gave a slight bow.

“Did you say Okumura?” Yusuke asked, seeming to be lost in thought.

“And I’m Ren." He narrowed his eyes a fraction. "So Ann says you were-”

“Oh, yes!” Yusuke suddenly interrupted. “I believe a man by the name of Okumura purchased one of sensei’s paintings a few months back.”

“That’s right!” Haru smiled. “My father bought it in early March! We now have it hanging in our study.”

“What were your thoughts on that piece?” Yusuke asked, his mood seeming to lower slightly as he asked. “I myself find it inspired, but I’m sure sensei would like to hear the opinion of the customer.”

“I found it quite melancholy,” Haru answered. “I myself was feeling upset at the time, so I found a lot in it I could relate to.”

“You found sympathy through the painting?” Yusuke questioned. “That’s incredible that you understand art on such a deep level!”

“Oh, Haru…” Ann frowned, quickly pulling the older girl into a hug, Haru’s hair and coat’s trim causing her head to be completely obscured in Ann’s embrace. “You’re okay now. You’re okay… and… soft...”

“I-I know… Ann-chan, can you stop squeezing me so tightly?”

“Ah, s-sorry!” Ann stuttered, letting go with an intense blush on her face.

“Ah, that kindhearted display of emotion…!” Yusuke dramatically proclaimed. “Takamaki-san, please tell me you accept my request!”

“What is with this pervert?” Morgana hissed from the bag.

“Uh, look, I… I _think_ I’m flattered, but…”

“Perhaps a closer look at the exhibit will help you decide,” Yusuke said, gesturing further inside. Makoto briefly noticed a brace wrapped around the wrist she grabbed yesterday peeking out from his jacket sleeve. “Okumura-san, you’re welcome to come with us, if you’d like.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely!” Haru smiled. “Ann-chan?”

“Uh… sure.” Ann gave a tiny wave. “See you two later.”

Haru waved as well, before she and Ann followed Yusuke off through the crowd.

“...did he just completely ignore us?” Ren asked.

“I think he might be mad at me for injuring him yesterday,” Makoto said. “I’m not sure what his issue with you would be, though.”

“He’s trying to isolate the girls and do dirty things, I’m sure of it,” Morgana said. “He’s way too suspect. Oh, I never should have let Lady Ann go with him!”

“Isolate the girls?” Makoto repeated. “You do remember I’m a girl, too, right?”

“Yeah, but you already proved you could hurt him,” Morgana said.

“...with how thin he was, I have a hard time believing he could force Ann or Haru to do anything,” Ren murmured. “Actually, with how thin he is, he almost looks like a model himself.”

“Maybe that’s why he gravitated towards Ann?” Makoto suggested, giving a brief, weak smile. “Anyway, shall we take advantage of our lack of escort and explore the exhibit on our own? We are here to try and learn something about Madarame, after all.”

“Sure,” Ren smirked. “I can show off our investigative skills.”

Makoto rolled her eyes, before leading Ren off through the crowd. As they walked, she kept glancing at the various paintings; landscapes ranging from realistic to more obviously vividly painted colors; pieces she couldn’t identify from their bizarre subject matter; and a self-portrait of Madarame himself in a style that Makoto thinks was expressionism.

“They’re all so different looking…” Makoto mused.

“Look over there,” Ren said, tapping Makoto’s shoulder and pointing towards a small crowd in the middle of the gallery, where an elderly man in robes was standing in front of a kakemono of Mt. Fuji.

“Madarame…” Makoto and Ren took a few steps closer, trying to catch what the reporters were asking him.

“You have such expansive styles, it’s hard to believe that it all stems from one person…” the reporter was saying. “Where in the world does your inspiration come from?”

“Well… it is difficult to put into words…” Madarame said, seeming to consider his words carefully. “They naturally well up from within my heart, like bubbles rising one after another in a spring.”

“Naturally, you say?” the reporter asked, sounding impressed.

Madarame adjusted his clothes as he continued. “What’s important is to distance oneself from worldly desires such as money and fame. My atelier is a modest shack, but it is more than enough to pursue true beauty.”

“Distancing oneself from money…?” Makoto repeated under her breath, putting her hand to her chin as her eyes narrowed.

“I see…” the reporter nodded, her tone sounding slightly fake. “So the act of emptying one’s mind gives rise to inner beauty.” She gave a slight laugh. “Still, to think we would hear the word ‘shack’ coming from the great artist Madarame.”

“You would understand if you saw it,” Madarame laughed.

“His laugh sounds so fake,” Morgana commented.

“Ahh! Look over there!”

“Madarame-san himself?”

“I’m so glad I came to opening day!”

“Huh?” Ren looked over his shoulder to see the crowd converging towards the interview. “Makoto!”

“Ahh!” Makoto gasped as she was shoved by the crowd, having not noticed their approach.

~~~

“Ooh!” Haru cooed at a small, simple painting of a black cat. “Look, Ann-chan! Doesn’t this remind you of Mona-chan?”

“Y’know, now that you mention it…” Ann hummed.

“Mona-chan?” Yusuke questioned.

“Oh, um, that’s the name of Ren-kun’s cat,” Haru explained.

“Ren-kun…?” Yusuke briefly questioned, before Ann spoke up.

“It’s kind of surprising,” Ann said, looking around. “I had no idea there were so many different art styles.”

“Yes, usually artists focus on only perfecting a single style to call their own,” Yusuke said. “However, sensei is a master of all. He created all of this himself.”

“That’s rather unbelievable,” Haru commented.

“He’s quite talented,” Yusuke said, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Ah, Yusuke!” Madarame said, approaching.

“Oh, sensei,” Yusuke’s eyes shot open again in surprise.

Madarame let out a breath. “Phew. I wasn’t sure I would find you in this crowd.” He turned towards Ann. “Ah, yes, the girl from yesterday. And…” He turned to look at Haru.

“Oh, I’m just a friend, don’t mind me…”

“Sensei, this is the daughter of Okumura-san,” Yusuke explained. “You remember him, yes?”

“Ah, that’s right,” Madarame smiled. “He bought a snowscape, I believe?”

“That’s correct,” Haru nodded. “It’s a really beautiful painting!”

Madarame chuckled. “Well, if you’re happy with it, that’s all that matters. You father spent quite a lot on it, after all, so I'm glad you enjoy it.” He turned back towards Ann. “Now, how about you? Are you enjoying the exhibit, young lady?”

Ann nodded. “I don’t really know how to phrase it, but it’s pretty amazing.”

“Well, so long as you’re sensing something, I’m satisfied,” Madarame nodded. “I should get going.” His face briefly got stern as he glanced at Yusuke. “I hope this becomes a wonderful piece, Yusuke.”

“As do I, sensei.” Yusuke suddenly seemed to be slightly withdrawn.

Madarame adjusted his robes and turned to head off into the crowd again.

“He seems pretty friendly,” Haru smiled.

“Mhm,” Ann agreed. “Like, you feel like you could approach him or something. Not many celebrities are like that.”

“Indeed,” Yusuke nodded.

Ann turned, starting to walk along the exhibit again when she stopped. “Oh! This is it!”

“Is it the painting I mentioned?” Haru asked.

“Oh, uh, no, sorry,” Ann said awkwardly. “No, this is the one I was looking for.” She turned back towards the wall where a fiery red landscape was hanging.

Yusuke seemed stricken for a fraction of a second. “You were… looking for this one?”

“Yeah,” Ann said, captivated as she looked over the canvas. “I saw a glimpse of it on Good Morning Japan the other day and wanted to see it in person.” She tilted her head. “How can I put this… It feels angry? Like... the painter was frustrated when making it.”

“It’s quite a beautiful rage,” Haru commented.

Ann nodded. “It’s hard to believe someone so friendly had this within him, though. Then again, I guess we’ve seen hidden rage before with Makoto, huh?”

Yusuke looked down, holding his injured wrist.

“You okay?” Ann asked.

“You aren’t hurt, are you?” Haru asked, staring at the brace he was wearing.

“Oh, uh… no, pay me no mind,” Yusuke said. “It’s just… a little sore.” He let go and put on a smile again. “Come along, there’s better pieces for us to appreciate. And it seems Okumura-san is looking for something in particular as well.”

“Oh, we don’t need to…” Haru began but Yusuke had already begun leading the way onward. “...rush…”

“Hey, Kitagawa-kun…!” Ann said, before taking Haru’s hand. “Come on, let’s try and catch up…”

~~~

_**5/15 - Sunday** _   
_**Daytime** _   
_**Teikyu Accessway** _

“And I thought the subways were terrible,” Ren said, rubbing his arm. He walked over to lean on the railing next to Makoto, staring out at the rainy street below with her. “How are you holding up after that?”

“The initial shoving caught me off guard, but I’m alright,” Makoto said. Following the stampede of Madarame’s fans, Makoto and Ren had forced their way out of the exhibit and were now relaxing in the relatively clear accessway connecting the Teikyu Building to Shibuya Station.

“I… ache…” Morgana groaned from inside Ren’s bag. “Why were there so many people…?”

“Just be thankful it wasn’t sunny out,” Ren said. “I’d hate to see a crowd that wasn’t scared off from the weather.”

Makoto took her phone out, sending a quick text to Ann and Haru telling them where they were before letting out a breath. “So… did you enjoy the exhibit, at least?”

“What I saw of it was nice, yeah,” Ren shrugged. “I don’t know. I only draw a little as a hobby, so I don’t really know much about art.”

“I don’t know much, either,” Makoto said. She hesitated, staring at the phone in her hands, the eye of the Meta-Nav app staring back at her. She soon put her phone away and straightened up. “Did you notice something strange about Madarame’s interview?”

“What, the shack comment?” Ren asked. “I guess that doesn’t seem like something a cultured artist would say.”

“No, not that part,” Makoto said. She cleared her throat and spoke in an odd voice, as if attempting an impression. “‘It’s important to distance oneself from worldly desires such as money and fame.’”

Ren snorted. “Sorry, what was that voice?”

“That’s what he talks like,” Makoto mumbled. She felt her face heat up. “Y-you know what, the voice doesn’t matter! Just… doesn’t that strike you as odd to say?”

“Telling a group of reporters as you stand in a crowd of your fans to not care about fame does seem hypocritical,” Morgana mewed.

Ren tugged at his hair, still smirking a little at Makoto. “Hey, didn’t Haru say something, too?” He cleared his throat and started speaking in falsetto. “My father bought a Madarame painting a few months ago!”

“Ren-kun…” Haru’s voice said from behind them, sounding hurt. “Are… you making fun of how I speak?”

“Oh, H-Haru!” Ren stuttered, spinning around to face her and Ann. “Uh, n-no, I was just teasing Mako- uh, see, she…”

“Wow, Ren, I didn’t expect this from someone like you,” Ann said, a disappointed glare on her face.

“Ah, I’m… I’m really sorry, it’s just…” He glanced back. “Makoto, can you help me out here?”

“No, this was all your doing,” Makoto said. “Besides, it serves you right for teasing me.”

Ren meekly wilted under the look of betrayal Haru shot him, shuffling down the railing a little to give her space. With a sigh, he took his phone out, tapping at it.

“You really don’t know how to act around women, do you?” Morgana asked, his voice tinged with second-hand embarrassment.

“So, Makoto, are you okay?” Ann asked, turning away from Ren. “Your text said you were nearly trampled.”

“Yes, we’re all fine,” Makoto said, rubbing her arm. “Haru, do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Not at all,” Haru said. “What is it?”

“Do you know how much your father spent to purchase one of Madarame’s paintings?” Makoto asked. “I can’t imagine it was cheap.”

“I don’t know the exact amount, no,” Haru frowned.

“Madarame did say it was a lot when we met him in there,” Ann said.

“I see.”

“I’m sorry I don’t know the answer to your question,” Haru said.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Makoto gave a quick, reassuring smile, before turning her gaze out the window again. “Knowing even the celebrity himself says it was expensive is enough...”

“What’s up, Makoto?” Ann asked.

“We heard part of Madarame’s interview while exploring the exhibit,” Makoto explained. “He claimed that as an artist, he was distancing himself from money and fame. However, given he’s selling his works at such a high price, and standing in the middle of a crowd of fans, those words ring hollow.”

“I suppose the tickets to attend this exhibit are rather expensive, as well,” Haru commented, looking down.

“But he seemed so friendly when he spoke with us!” Ann protested.

“...I suppose that’s true, but you said yourself that painting felt full of anger,” Haru said.

“What painting?” Makoto asked.

“We were looking at this one piece of a landscape bathed in red or something,” Ann said. “I’m not entirely sure, it was a little bit abstract for me… anyway, it definitely seemed to have been made in a frustrated moment.”

“It’s entirely possible he’s keeping a hidden anger from the public,” Makoto said. “We have seen a precedence for this already.”

“Hey…” Ren said, holding his phone out towards the girls. “Look at this posting on the Phan-Site.”

“Hm?”

> **Anon (Topic Creator)** : A master of Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupil’s works. Only his public face is shown on TV. His treatment of the pupils who live with him is awful. He teaches nothing and bosses them around. He treats them inhumanely, as if disciplining a dog.”

“That’s awful…” Haru said.

“Abuse and plagiarism…” Makoto mused. “And from a master of Japanese arts…”

Ann looked down. “...you know, Kitagawa-kun did seem a little startled when Madarame spoke to him. And… there was his reaction to that painting…”

“Lady Ann, do you have an idea about something?”

“Uh, no, I think I’m overthinking it,” Ann said, shaking her head. “Besides, there’s no name on this post. Who knows if it’s about Madarame?”

“I could ask Mishima,” Ren said. “He runs the site, so he might know something about what’s being posted on it.”

“...I suppose you could...” Makoto closed her eyes. “Ann, what did you decide about that modeling offer?”

“Oh, Kitagawa-kun gave me his address and contact info,” Ann said. “I told him I hadn’t completely made my mind up yet.”

Makoto nodded, opening her eyes again. “Could I ask you to hold onto that info for me?”

“Uh, sure,” Ann said. “Are you planning something?”

“If our suspicions about Madarame are true, we may have our next Palace,” Makoto said. “That said, we know nothing concrete at the moment.” She turned away from the window. “Let’s go home for now. I’d like to plan out all our options, and after dealing with that crowd, I’m feeling a little tired.”

“As am I,” Haru nodded. “I’m fine with breaking for today. Should we all meet at Big Bang Burger after school tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ren said. “See you later.”

“See you,” Makoto replied as Ren walked off.

“Hey, did Makoto seem a little weird to you?” Morgana asked once they had put distance between them.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“I don’t really know,” Morgana said. “I don’t really know her as well as you.”

“I’ve only known her for a couple hours longer than you have.”

“You know what I mean,” Morgana griped. “It’s just… she seems a little reluctant about targeting Madarame to me.”

“Well, we don’t really have anything to do with him or know anything,” Ren murmured in reply, trying to avoid glances from people thinking he’s talking to himself.

“I guess that’s fair…” Morgana admitted. “I’m probably just overthinking it.”

_Then again,_ Ren thought, adjusting his bag as he walked down the stairs towards Station Square, _she was acting a little off yesterday when we were discussing him..._

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_   
**YES: 07.2%**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 3  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 2  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 2  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 2  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 2  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	26. The Former Pupil's Plea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with the first half of this chapter, but I think it still came out well. I hope you enjoy!

_**5/16 - Monday** _   
_**Early Morning** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

Ren was just about to step into homeroom when Mishima suddenly intercepted him. “Amamiya, can we talk for a moment?”

“...fine,” Ren said, nodding.

Mishima sighed in relief, taking Ren’s hand and leading him along down to the end of the hall. “Okay, so… I tried looking into what you asked me last night. Unfortunately, I have no way of figuring out where these posts came from.”

“Darn, I thought you had something with that,” Morgana whispered to Ren.

Ren shrugged. “It is what it is.”

“Still, I’m really sorry about it,” Mishima said. He quickly looked back over his shoulder, as if checking to make sure no one was eavesdropping, before leaning in closer. “By the way… you guys have been quiet lately. Some of the forum users are getting restless.”

“I don’t really have control over that,” Ren said.

“Oh, no, I wasn’t complaining!” Mishima said anxiously. “I… how do I tell you about this? Um, one of the people whose heart you changed? He sent a private message. He wants to meet with you about requesting another change of heart.”

“...what?” Ren asked. “Someone whose heart we stole wants to meet us? That sounds...”

“I know, I know, I was wary about it, too,” Mishima said, holding his hands up. “Just… he seemed pretty adamant about the urgency of this. I’m guessing the forums slowing down is why he’s asking personally.”

“Makoto is not going to be happy about this,” Morgana said.

“Do you know who it is that’s asking?” Ren asked. “I don’t think we’d be happy to meet Kamoshida or Sugimura again.”

“Would Kamoshida even be allowed near a computer?” Morgana asked.

“He gave me his name as a sign of faith,” Mishima said, taking his phone out. “Let me see… Natsuhiko Nakanohara.”

Ren’s eyes widened. “That… might be good for us. You didn’t tell him you’d have him meet the Phantom Thieves themselves, did you?”

“No, I’m being smart about this,” Mishima boasted. “I told him I’m sending some of my fellow administrators that know how to contact the Phantom Thieves.”

“...you already said we agreed?”

“Oh, did I jump the gun?” Mishima asked. “I could tell him the meeting is off, if-”

“No, it’s… let me check with Makoto first.” Ren let out a sigh. “Please try to run things by us first, though?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Mishima said, rubbing the back of his head. “I’ll be more careful, I promise.”

Ren nodded. “Well… can we get to class now?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Mishima said.

“This guy is being way too obvious, for all his attempts at subtlety,” Morgana commented as they entered the classroom. “Hey, no one’s noticed he just pulled you aside like that, right?”

Ren paused slightly, trying to set up for the day as quietly as possible as he listened in on conversations.

“I’ve been getting a lot of weird spam in my email lately…”

“Did you see the crowd at Shibuya yesterday? I had no idea that Madarame guy was so popular…”

"If you're worried the stress from the exams is affecting your skin, might I suggest getting some Recover Oil? You can find it at the cosmetics stand in Shibuya Station's Underground Walkway until summer starts!"

“Doesn’t seem so,” Ren murmured as he helped Morgana sneak into his desk.

Morgana nodded. “Well, don’t wait too long to tell Makoto about this meeting. I don’t know what it is, she just seems moody lately.”

“Maybe she gets stressed from exams, too?” Ann asked as she sat down. “Morning!”

“Good morning,” Ren replied. “Really think it’s exams, though?”

“I don’t know,” Ann shrugged. “What were you two talking about, anyway?”

“I’ll explain in the chat,” Ren said, taking his phone out.

“Oh, it’s business, huh? Gotcha.” Ann turned around, taking her phone out as well.

~~~

_**5/16 - Monday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Station Square** _

The members of the Phantom Thieves gathered in wait not too far from the stairs to the Teikyu building. Ann was absentmindedly fixing her makeup, Haru was feeding snacks to Morgana, and Ren was anxiously watching Makoto as she frantically paced in front of them.

“Makoto, please calm down.”

“Why should I?” Makoto asked. “‘We know how to get in touch with them, but we’re definitely not the Phantom Thieves.’ Who would really buy that excuse? Why did Mishima-kun of all people have to figure us out?”

“Mako-chan, it’s not that big of a deal, is it?” Haru asked. “I doubt he’d bother telling the school.”

“Yeah, there’s no reason to stress over this,” Ann said, smacking her lips as she finished applying lipstick. She carefully shut her handheld mirror and returned it and her makeup kit back to her bag. “The principal aside, no one really seems to care about the Phantom Thieves.”

Makoto stopped, rounding on them. “My elder sister is a prosecutor, remember. And my best friend has a criminal record. Anything, _anything_ that society would consider wrongdoing is a source of stress for me.”

“...am I really your best friend?” Ren asked, a small smirk forming on his face.

Makoto blinked and looked away. “Um… well, you were my first friend, and I often think about you and…” She cleared her throat and looked back at them. “I’m still upset over this turn of events, but… I know it isn’t your fault. I can’t help but blow it out of proportion. I apologize.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Morgana said. “Frankly speaking, Mishima is kind of annoying me, too, with this whole meeting set up without our say. But still, it’s a chance to chat with the person that gave us the lead to begin with.”

“I just hope it’s not a sign changes of heart can reverse,” Makoto said. "That he's really here just to give us information."

“It should be impossible for a change of heart to reverse,” Morgana said. “I mean… I don’t really know what the Shadow does after we steal distortion, but we still removed the root cause, so...”

Makoto nodded before resuming her pacing, albeit far less frantic than before.

“Oh, hey, that’s him!” Ann said.

Makoto stopped in her tracks, turning as a man with bowl cut hair and a generic black business suit nervously approached them.

“Um… excuse me?”

“Can I help you?” Makoto asked.

“I think so…” he said. He cleared his throat. “I’m… Natsuhiko Nakanohara. My name was posted about on that Phantom Aficionado site.”

“This was that stalker you told me about?” Haru asked quietly. "He seems so meek, though."

Morgana gave a quiet, meow-like laugh. “Ah, it’s nice to see the fruits of our labor in person. The change of heart definitely seems to have gone off without a hitch.”

“Nakanohara,” Makoto said slowly, wracking her brain for the excuse Mishima gave. “Oh, yes, I remember passing that name to the Phantom Thieves.” _He is not going to fall for that…_

“So… it’s true you can get in contact with them?” Nakanohara asked hopefully.

_Or… he will. Alright then._

“Oh, yeah, totally!” Ann said in a forced voice, a fake smile on her face.

Makoto shot a quick, ire-filled look at her, before putting on a professional expression again as she turned to face the man.

Nakanohara let out a relieved sigh. “I was told to look for a group of people wearing Shujin uniforms. I’m glad I wasn’t mistaken.”

“Ah, is that so…?” Makoto asked. “Sorry I’m not wearing the blazer. That might have made it easier for you. Now then, what is it you wished to ask? If it’s to speak to the Phantom Thieves themselves, I’m afraid we’d be unable to set that up.”

“Oh, it’s not that, it’s just…” he took a breath and looked back over his shoulder at the Teikyu building for a moment. “I was hoping you’d be able to change Madarame’s heart.”

“Madarame?!” Ann gasped in fake surprise.

Makoto turned around to give her the same look.

Ren walked over to sit beside the blonde, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Ann, just… stop, please. This is physically hurting us.”

“Hey, my acting isn’t that bad!” Ann whispered indignantly.

“I’m sorry, Ann-chan, but it kind of is…” Haru said quietly.

“...even you, Haru?”

“Madarame?” Makoto asked, turning back to face Nakanohara. “The famous artist?”

Nakanohara nodded. “His fame is why I wasn’t comfortable making a post on that forum. You see… I’m a former pupil of his. He gave me lodging back when I wanted to become an artist.” He looked down, a pained expression on his face. “...I wasn’t the only student there. There were others. One was man who had been there for years. And… even after all that time, everything that man painted was claimed as a Madarame original.”

“...plagiarism,” Makoto commented under her breath, hand going to her chin as usual.

Nakanohara’s throat visibly tightened. “...that man... my senpai, I suppose… he eventually… killed himself.”

“...killed himself…?” Ann repeated, her voice quiet as her eyes widened.

Makoto felt a chill run through her. “Are you… certain this was because of Madarame?”

Nakanohara nodded. “That was when I left. I couldn’t stay there anymore. I needed to get out, to talk about what was going on in that shack, but… almost as soon as I moved out… the art world suddenly turned on me. I can only imagine Madarame pressured them.”

“Why would he feel the need to do that?” Haru asked.

“...so anything you’d say against him would just be construed as the rantings of someone who was jealous of his success,” Makoto said. “Am I right?”

“I’d imagine so,” Nakanohara said. “It destroyed any chance I had of becoming a painter. I… started projecting that failed attachment, I suppose. And it led to me following my ex-girlfriend…” He shook his head, trailing off and simply staring at the ground.

“...how many students has Madarame been victimizing like this?” Makoto asked.

“I have no idea,” Nakanohara said, looking up. “I do know that there’s still someone left under his care, though. He’s about… your age, I believe. Maybe a little younger.”

_Yusuke Kitagawa,_ Makoto thought.

“I… don’t want him to end up in a similar position… to be driven to suicide,” Nakanohara said. “I may not have a right to say that, but…”

“You have full right to feel concerned,” Makoto said. “And it’s alright. You needn’t explain yourself further. We’ll pass this information along.”

“You will…?” Nakanohara asked, eyes seeming to light up a little. “Oh, thank-”

“In exchange,” Makoto interrupted, “would you mind giving me your contact information?”

“My-my contact information?” Nakanohara repeated.

“Makoto?” Ren asked in surprise.

“I’d like to…” Makoto hesitated. _Think of an excuse, think of an excuse…_ “...keep you apprised on things. And to see how your change of heart is affecting you. It’s rare I get to see what the Phantom Thieves have actually done, after all.”

“...I suppose that’s only fair,” Nakanohara nodded. He reached into his pocket, pulling a card out. “Here. My business card. I don’t have my own office, so that number will reach me directly.”

“Thank you,” Makoto nodded. “And don’t worry. I’ll make sure the Phantom Thieves listen to your request.”

“Thank you,” Nakanohara said, giving the tiniest of bows.

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Tower** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### TOWER CONFIDANT: RANK 1

Nakanohara nodded to Ren, Ann, and Haru, before walking off across the square and heading downstairs to the underground platforms.

“Did Madarame really drive a student of his to suicide…?” Ann asked, trembling.

“Lady Ann…” Morgana frowned, looking up at her.

“...Ann-chan, it’s alright…” Haru said awkwardly.

“Why?” Ann asked. “Why do people do this? Why doesn’t anyone care about anyone else? Why do people drive others to suicide?!”

A few passersby glanced in surprise at Ann’s outburst and hurried along.

Makoto winced in sympathy before kneeling down. “Ann? Don’t cry over this. This isn’t like how it was with Shiho-san. We can prevent this from happening again.”

Ann wiped her eyes and nodded, a determined glare on her face. “If anything that guy just said is true, I won’t rest until we have Madarame’s Treasure.”

“So, we’re all decided, then?” Ren asked, standing up.

“...I believe so, yes,” Makoto said. “Any objections?”

“None at all,” Morgana said. “But don’t you think you’re being a little bit too hasty? This isn’t like Kamoshida, you know. We don’t know enough about Madarame personally.”

“At the very least, we can check if he has a Palace,” Ren said. His finger hovered over the Meta-Nav before turning towards Haru. “Actually, why don’t we have our newest member do the honors of checking?”

“M-me…?” Haru stuttered, eyes wide as she noticed the others looking at her. “O-okay.” She pulled her phone out of her sweater pocket, and brought up the app. “So… what do I do?”

“Just say the name of the individual whose Shadow you’re looking for,” Morgana said. “Given how long Nakanohara made it sound like Madarame has been operating like this, I think we can skip checking Mementos for him.”

Haru nodded. “The famous painter, Ichiryusai Madarame.”

“Candidate found,” the Metaverse Navigator chimed.

“Oh!” Haru exclaimed. “It worked!”

“Interesting,” Makoto said.

“So, where is his Palace?” Ren asked. “What’s the distortion?”

“And all that aside, we need to take into account the fact that we won’t have easy access to deliver a calling card to him for long,” Makoto said. “The exhibit ends early June. If we don’t have his heart stolen before then, we’ll be unable to complete our mission.”

“So we can’t take our time, then,” Ann said. “Not that I planned on it.”

“Maybe if we talk to Kitagawa-kun we would have more ideas?” Haru suggested.

“I was about to say the same,” Morgana said. “Lady Ann, I hate to ask this of you, but could you reach out to him?”

“R-reach out to him?!” Ann stuttered.

“It’s just so we can talk to him,” Ren explained. “Try and get a more personal look at Madarame.”

“Oh, yes, right,” Ann said, letting out a relieved sigh. “Okay. I’ll try for tomorrow after school. Don’t want to waste too much time.”

“Thank you,” Makoto nodded. “Well, shall we all head home for today?”

~~~

_**5/16 - Monday** _   
_**Evening** _   
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

“What are you smirking about?” Sojiro asked as Ren walked through the cafe door.

“I’m not smirking,” Ren said.

“You kind of are. You haven’t stopped since Makoto… oh, I see...” Morgana snickered.

“Hey, are you remembering to feed that cat?” Sojiro asked. "He keeps meowing."

“Oh, yeah, he’s just… talkative,” Ren shrugged. He continued on towards the stairs when Sojiro spoke up.

“Oh, there’s a package for you upstairs.”

“A package?” Ren repeated in surprise.

“Looks like it’s from home,” Sojiro said. “You keeping in touch with your folks?”

“Uh…” Ren rubbed the back of his head, frowning.

Sojiro shook his head, finishing wiping the counter down and stretching. “Well, I’m heading home for the night.”

“Goodnight, then,” Ren said absentmindedly as he climbed the stairs.

“Ren, you okay?” Morgana asked, hopping out of Ren’s bag as they reached the attic.

Ren snatched the box up off the bed, plopping down and staring at it.

“Okay, this isn’t like you,” Morgana frowned, walking over to hop up beside him. “What happened to the dork smirking over Makoto calling him her best friend?”

“Can you give me some space for a moment, Morgana?” Ren asked quietly. “This is the first thing I’ve gotten from home aside from those clothes.”

“...yeah, okay,” Morgana said, jumping back down onto the floor and heading over to the couch. “I understand.”

“Thanks.” Ren took a deep breath and slowly opened the package, his expression dropping as he looked inside.

~~~

_**5/17 - Tuesday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Central Street - Residential Area** _

“Let’s see…” Ann said, looking down at her phone. “The address Kitagawa-kun gave me says it’s down this way…”

Makoto glanced over at Ren, whose gaze seemed to be wandering over to the various houses they passed. “Ren-kun? You seem distracted today.”

“...huh?” Ren looked over. “Oh, it’s just… it’s suddenly so quiet around after being in the middle of… Shibuya.” He shook his head. “I guess I’ll never really get used to the city.”

“I suppose it is a bit of a jarring shift,” Haru nodded.

“You should see the parks in that case,” Ann said. “Really makes you forget you’re in the city.” She suddenly stopped and looked up. “Uh… this seems to be the place.”

The rest looked at the house Ann was staring at, if it could even be called that. Unlike the more modern homes around them, the walls of this building appeared to be made of haphazardly bolted together strips of sheet metal. The railings affixed outside the various windows, as well as the door itself, seemed slightly off balance.

“The word shack almost seems like an understatement,” Haru commented.

“I’m surprised it hasn’t been condemned,” Makoto said.

“I’m surprised the rain the other day didn’t knock it down,” Morgana said, peeking out at it over Ren’s shoulder. “You’re certain that Yusuke guy gave this address?”

“It says Madarame on the door plate,” Ann said. She sighed and looked up at the building again. “I really don’t know about this.”

“We have two independent sources saying Madarame is abusing and plagiarizing his students,” Makoto said. “Given he’s the only pupil currently here, Kitagawa-kun is the only one that can confirm these rumors. Alternatively, potentially give us more insight into Madarame’s thought process so we can actually find the Palace.”

“That’s true…” Ann sighed. “Okay. Let’s go.” Cautiously eyeing the shack as if afraid it would topple over onto them, Ann led the group closer and rang the bell.

Almost immediately, Yusuke’s voice came out of the door-side speaker. “Who is it? Sensei is currently-”

“It’s me, Ann Takamaki. I told you I’d be coming by today with my friends?”

“Takamaki-san?! I’ll be right there!” The speaker clicked off.

“I take it he’s turned people away before,” Ren said.

“His initial response to the doorbell did sound rather rehearsed,” Haru agreed.

“Takamaki-san!” Yusuke greeted as he opened the door. His expression dropped as he noticed the crowd behind her. “You… brought your friends?”

“Hello again, Kitagawa-kun,” Makoto said, giving a slight bow in greeting. “I’m afraid we all lost track of each other at the exhibit on Sunday.”

“Oh, I apologize, but Takamaki and Okumura were the ones most interested-”

“Can we cut to the chase?” Ren interrupted.

“I beg your pardon?” Yusuke asked, giving a disdainful look towards Ren.

“Right, we had some things to ask you,” Ann said. “Sorry, it’s not really about modeling.” She bit her lip.

“Ask me…?” Yusuke repeated.

“How to phrase this?” Makoto mumbled. “Kitagawa-kun, how would you describe your living situation with Madarame?”

“Ah, is this concerns over the state of the atelier?” Yusuke asked, glancing at the building behind him. “I know it appears to be in a poor state, but I assure you-”

“Well, that wasn’t exactly what I meant…” Makoto said. “Whether you were here or in a luxury hotel suite isn’t important.”

“How is Madarame treating you?” Ann asked. “It’s just… we spoke with someone that used to be a student, and… there’s this we found online.” Ann took her phone out and showed Yusuke the forum post on the Phan-Site.

Yusuke leaned forward, reading it with a solemn expression on his face. However, this expression soon broke as he leaned back to laugh. “How preposterous!”

“This stalker even laughs like a villain…” Morgana commented.

“Get over it,” Makoto whispered.

“Plagiarism?” Yusuke recited. “Abuse? You’re speaking of the man who adopted me, and took in many others before. If he hated children, why would he bring them into his home? And what would a master artist have to gain from copying the works of the people he himself is teaching?”

“Well… those are fair counterpoints,” Makoto admitted.

“But the man we spoke to sounded quite earnest and concerned!” Haru said. “And… just because someone raises you, doesn’t mean they can’t be harmful to you as well.”

Makoto’s grip on her bag tightened slightly as she looked down.

“That’s…” Yusuke hesitated and shook his head. “I owe Madarame my life. I cannot abide the claims you’re suddenly leveling on him! You said a former student brought this to your attention? It’s probably nothing more than him wishing to ruin Madarame as some form of jealous vengeance for failure!”

“That’s really how you feel, is it?” Ren asked.

“It is,” Yusuke said. He turned towards Makoto and showed her the brace on his wrist. “I assure you, this injury you yourself inflicted on me is the only abuse I’ve suffered.”

“Has that still not healed…?” Makoto asked meekly. She shook her head and stared at him with determined eyes. “I am trained in martial arts, and am quite capable of controlling my strength. I know for a fact I did not grip you to result in an injury this long lasting. Are you not getting proper treatment or nutrition? I can’t imagine another reason it would still be hurting.”

“Now you’re accusing him of neglecting my needs?” Yusuke asked angrily, shaking his head. “I promise you, NONE of these claims are real!”

“Are you saying the suicide isn’t real, then?!” Ann asked. “That a student didn’t kill themselves over what Madarame did?”

“S-suicide…?” Yusuke suddenly seemed stricken.

“Yusuke?” Madarame’s voice asked, the man himself emerging from the shack. His eyes quickly looked over the rest of the group. “Ah, I thought I heard other voices. Could I ask you and your friends to keep it down? We don't wish to bother the neighbors.”

“Sensei, they… these people are slandering you,” Yusuke said, seemingly still a little shaken.

“Ah, I’m sure they’re just expressing concern,” Madarame said. “You needn’t be upset on my behalf, it’s understandable for them to be wary of strangers these days.”

“I… understand, sensei,” Yusuke said, looking down almost in shame.

Madarame gave a pleasant smile and nodded. “Well, I’ll let you children talk. I apologize for intruding.”

“O-oh, um…” Ann awkwardly stuttered as Madarame retreated back into his shack.

“I apologize that I misread your intentions,” Yusuke said, bowing to the group.

“You don’t need to bow…” Haru said awkwardly.

He straightened his posture and took his phone out. “Please, take a look at this.”

“Uh… why?” Ren asked.

“I want you to see the kind of man sensei truly is,” Yusuke said, before showing them a painting of a beautiful young woman, smiling serenely. “This is ‘Sayuri’, Madarame’s maiden artwork.”

“...it’s so beautiful,” Ann said.

“It’s a little hard to see on the phone, though,” Haru said.

“People have stolen the original, so I’m afraid this is all I can show you,” Yusuke said, pocketing the phone again. “Tell me, what emotions did that invoke in you?”

“Um… I’m not sure,” Ann said.

“...warmth,” Ren commented quietly.

The others turned in surprise.

“It felt warm to me,” Ren shrugged. “...loving, even.”

“I… have to agree,” Makoto said.

Yusuke nodded. “And that is what truly lies in sensei’s heart. A man of cruelty could never convey those genuine emotions to the canvas.” A faint smile grew on his face as he turned towards Ann. “That was the painting that inspired me to become an artist to begin with. The beauty it captured, the emotions it held…” He closed his eyes. “Takamaki-san, I felt these same emotions when I laid eyes on you. That’s why I wish you to be my model.”

“Um… that’s…” Ann maundered.

“I implore you to put actual consideration into my request,” Yusuke said. “I want to capture these feelings and inspire others as you and sensei inspired me.” He turned and made his way back to the shack, pausing at the door. “Please, contact me when you’ve made your decision.” And with that, he shut the door.

“He sure seems to be projecting a lot on you, Lady Ann,” Morgana commented.

“Look who’s talking,” Ren said under his breath.

“That doesn’t appear to have gone as planned,” Haru said, looking back at the shack as they crossed the road.

“We should have anticipated Madarame would be here,” Makoto commented. “It’s hard enough to be honest about someone you’re that close to, but if the person in question is looming over your shoulder as well…”

“So you think Madarame really is an abuser?” Haru asked. “But… in the two times we’ve met he seems so pleasant. And there was the Sayuri as well.”

“It’s giving me pause, I’ll admit,” Makoto said.

“He does still have a Palace, though,” Ren said. “Let’s not forget that.”

“Oh, hold up on the Thief talk,” Ann said, nodding down the sidewalk.

The group turned to see a woman with orange sunglasses on approaching, a camera dangling from around her neck. “Hey! Can I talk to you kids for a sec?”

“...I suppose…?” Makoto said.

“That look is so dated…” Ann murmured.

“You don’t seem to be ordinary, stalking fans,” the woman remarked.

“Is that how we’re coming off?” Ren asked quietly.

“Do you happen to know any of Madarame’s pupils?” the woman smiled. “I probably should have made that clear from the start. See, I’m looking into rumors surrounding the theft of the Sayuri. Rumors say a student took it in retaliation for abuse.”

“Is that really true?” Haru asked in shock.

The woman’s smile dropped and she sighed. “So, seems you don’t know anything about it… I guess asking you was a longshot, anyway. Sorry for taking your time.”

“Oh, there’s no need to apologize,” Haru said. "We weren't bothered."

“Heh, at least you’re being polite while lying to my face,” the woman smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card. “Here, would you mind taking this? I’m a journalist in need of leads and, well…”

“You’re a little desperate?” Ren suggested, taking the card.

“Maybe a little,” she laughed. “Well, see ya.” And as quickly as she appeared, the journalist left.

“...well, that was a little weird,” Morgana commented.

“It’s possible she heard our conversation…” Makoto mused. “Why else would she think we had a lead on these rumors?”

“I’m sure it’s just desperation like Ren said,” Ann commented. “That all aside, what are we going to do about the other keywords?”

“Well, now that we know where Madarame is, we may be able to nail down the location,” Ren said, taking his phone out and opening the Meta-Nav. “The famed artist Ichiryusai Madarame, Madarame’s shack.”

The phone pulsed.

“So far so good,” Ann said.

“So… what could he see this place as?” Haru asked, looking across the street at the shack in question. “If he’s really abusing his students… a school, maybe?”

“Condition has not been met,” the Metaverse Navigator chimed.

“Maybe it’s connected more to the plagiarism rumor,” Makoto suggested. “Stealing the hard work of others for your own profit… a diamond mine? Or perhaps a factory?”

“Condition has not been met.”

“I feel like we’re off track here,” Ann said.

“Agreed, Lady Ann,” Morgana purred. “Remember, Madarame is an artist. Kamoshida’s crimes contributed to his distortion, yes, but the castle part came from his authority as a teacher. So Madarame's distortion is likely tied to art in some way”

“An art school!” Haru suggested.

“Condition has not been met.”

“Why do you keep suggesting schools?” Ann asked.

“...Ren-kun, do you have any ideas?” Makoto asked.

“Hmm?” Ren tore his gaze from the buildings of the city in the distance, his eyes locking with Makoto’s. “Oh, um…”

“Were you daydreaming?” Makoto frowned. “Are you feeling alright? You’ve seemed slightly out of it.”

“...I’m fine,” Ren said, looking away from her and down to the phone. “How about… an art museum?”

“Candidate found.”

“We’ve got a hit!” Ann cheered.

“But… doesn’t he already get featured in museums?” Haru asked.

“Not if it isn’t his art,” Morgana said. “Well, what do you say, team? Want to check it out?”

“I don’t know…” Ann said. “It’s getting a little late, isn’t it?”

“Still…” Makoto tucked some hair behind her ear. “A quick peek to see what we need to prepare for couldn't hurt.”

“I’m in favor,” Haru said. “I’m quite excited, actually! My first Palace!”

“I am interested in what it’d be like,” Ren said.

“Yeah…” Ann reluctantly agreed. “Anything would be better than that bastard’s castle, at least.”

“Then let’s go,” Ren said, tapping his phone.

“Beginning navigation.”

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_   
**YES: 07.1%**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 3  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 2  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 2  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 2  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 2  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	27. Madarame's Private Gallery

_**5/17 - Tuesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Madarame’s Palace** _

The area around them suddenly seemed to be thrust into nighttime, and their uniforms burned away as the world shifted, the four teens now clad in their Phantom Thief attire.

“Whoa!” Morgana gasped, falling off Ren’s back as his school bag was no longer there. “Ow, hey, you could have warned me!”

“I thought we gave plenty of heads up,” Ren said.

“What the?!” Ann gasped, gaze fixed at where the shack once was.

“What is it, Panther?” Makoto asked, turning to look across the street. Her eyes widened at seeing a large, modern-styled museum made of shimmering gold stretched up from where the shack once was, a huge crowd standing in line towards the entrance.

“That’s how he views that shack?” Ren asked.

“It’s surprisingly… garish for an artist of his caliber,” Haru commented.

“That’s an understatement,” Ann said, shaking her head. “I guess he really is different on the inside.”

“That kindness was all an act,” Morgana said, hopping up onto the railing, wobbling slightly to maintain balance on his two legs. “The Palace already considers us threats.”

Makoto glanced down and felt her face heat up a fraction. _I’ll never be used to this skintight leather…_ “Well, we did just confront Kitagawa-kun about the negative rumors regarding him. I’m not surprised Madarame feels that puts him at risk.”

“Well, let’s find a way inside while we’re here,” Ren said. “We can then plan out days to handle it better.”

“That’s quite a sound strategy,” Makoto agreed.

“So, how do we handle this sort of thing?” Haru asked. “Do we have Mona-chan turn into a bus and crash him into the wall?”

“What?!” Morgana gasped. “None of you had better think about crashing me into anything!”

“No one is going to crash you,” Makoto sighed. “No, Haru- I mean, Noir. A true Palace like this is a lot different than Mementos. Here, we… well, I suppose we act as real phantom thieves do.”

“We find a way to sneak inside, locate where the Treasure is, then send the calling card so that we can steal it,” Ren explained.

“Oh, that sounds much safer for Mona,” Haru smiled.

“For the time being, I’d suggest you hold back a little and observe us,” Makoto said. “Anyway, shall we?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Ann said.

Haru giggled excitedly. “We’re breaking into an art museum! Just like real phantom thieves!”

Makoto let out a small laugh. “Yes, I suppose this is the perfect distortion for our aesthetic. Wouldn’t you agree, Joker?”

Ren smirked, staring up at the building. “Yeah…”

Ann sighed. “Oh boy. Can we admire it as we go inside? Kitagawa-kun is probably in danger the longer he’s stuck with Madarame like this.”

“Yes, let’s go,” Makoto said, cutting across the street and approaching a parked moving truck. Carefully, she leapt up, using it to reach a gap in the wall surrounding the museum. Turning back, she extended a hand to the others. “Anyone need help getting up?”

“Oh, thank you!” Ann said, taking Makoto’s hand and jumping as she tugged, reaching the top. Once everyone else climbed up as well, Makoto jumped down, crouching behind some hedges as they navigated to an outdoor art installation, various stone platforms extending up from the garden.

“Is it just me, or do they all look generic?” Ren asked as he searched around in a stone vase they passed.

“He is accused of stealing work,” Morgana said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if his own efforts are uninspired.”

Carefully climbing and navigating the installation, Makoto led the others to the roof of one of the exhibit halls, carefully eyeing the Shadows navigating the perimeter below them.

“They look like security guards,” Haru remarked.

“I’d say they’re less threatening than the knights were, but… they somehow feel more threatening,” Makoto said. “Perhaps because security guards are actually present in our everyday lives?”

“That might be it,” Morgana said. “But it’s more likely the Shadows of this Palace are just stronger than the ones in Kamoshida’s.”

“Stronger, huh?” Ann frowned.

“This skylight is open,” Ren called to them. “We can grapple down inside if we have a rope.”

“Oh, I have one!” Morgana said. “I always make sure I have basic necessities for a thief on hand.”

“That sounds like it might get you in trouble in reality,” Haru frowned.

“Still, a way inside like this is good for us,” Makoto smiled, retreating from the roof’s edge and approaching where Ren was waiting. “Good find, Joker.”

“Not really, anyone could have noticed it,” Ren shrugged. “After you, Queen.”

Makoto nodded, peering down inside before jumping down, landing on a ledge inside what appeared to be a small exhibit hall. “...coast is clear for this room.”

The others carefully climbed down as well, Morgana leaving a rope for them to make their escape. Once inside and off the ledge, they began to take in their surroundings.

“Ooh, couches for guests to sit on,” Haru said, plopping into one. “Hm… not as comfortable as they look.”

“What’s with this art, though?” Ann asked, looking over a painting of a woman in darkly colored sailor fuku on the wall across from them. “It’s… moving a little.”

“After seeing the distortions back in Kamoshida’s tower, I’m not surprised by a simple oddity as that,” Makoto said.

“That’s fair…” Ann said, walking up to read the placard. “‘Jun Aoyama, 15.’ What kind of title is that?”

“This one right next to it kind of reminds me of you in your casual wear, Joker,” Morgana said, hopping a few times to read the placard. “Atsushi Arita, 20.”

“Why do they have such odd titles?” Haru asked.

“They read more like…” Makoto mused, before shaking her head. “Let’s move on for now. I’d like to see if this exhibit hall connects to the museum proper.”

“Do you have an idea on something, Queen?” Ann asked, following Makoto out the door.

“Just a theory…” Makoto said, pressing against a wall to look around the corner. “...there don’t seem to be any Shadows patrolling right now…”

“This painting is titled similarly,” Ren said, glancing at the placard of the portrait Makoto was pressed against. “A person’s name, and number.”

Makoto glanced back at where the placard was positioned relative to her, and briefly glared at Ren.

“...I wasn’t checking you out, I swear,” Ren said.

“Joker, were you really?” Haru frowned.

“...I mean, that leather is really form fitting…” Ann mumbled, her gaze wandering over Makoto.

“What was that, Panther?” Makoto asked, glancing at her curiously.

“Oh, um! I was just wondering about the painting titles!”

“As they all follow the same theme, I’m going to venture a guess,” Makoto said, straightening up. “These are the names and ages of the people depicted.”

“Their names and ages?” Haru repeated.

“But, why?” Ann asked. “And who even are these people?”

“That should become apparent as we venture forward,” Makoto said. “This is Madarame’s cognition, after all.” She led the group on through the gallery.

“May I venture a guess?” Haru asked.

“Go right ahead.”

“Well… the Palace is based on his… abuse and plagiarism, right? So are these… his students?”

Makoto froze as they passed through an opening in the wall made to look like an askew picture frame, staring straight ahead at one of the paintings. “...that’s exactly right, Noir.”

“Queen?” Ren asked, following her gaze. “...isn’t that painting…?”

“Nakanohara, right?” Ann asked, approaching.

“His name is on the plaque,” Morgana frowned. “...this is what he thinks of his students?”

“As his art?” Ann asked. “But… that doesn’t make sense! Doesn’t he love art? So if he sees his students as art, then that would mean he loves them!”

“His cognition is twisted, but…” Makoto closed her eyes, trying to keep her tone curious and her voice level. “Mona, is it possible for a Palace to be born out of a positive emotion? Were we maybe wrong in buying into the negative rumors, and this museum is based on Madarame’s feelings of kindness?”

“No,” Morgana said, shaking his head. “Well, not really. A Palace is born from distorted desires, remember. The closest you could get is, well, what his problem was.” He gestured towards the painting of Nakanohara. “An obsessive feeling of attachment that the distorted could maybe read as love, but it isn’t. Palaces are the embodiment of the problems in a person’s psyche.”

“...I see,” Makoto said, opening her eyes again. _Then… Sis…_

“Who the hell are you?!” a distorted voice suddenly called out.

Makoto turned around to see a security guard Shadow running towards them.

“Ah, we’ve been spotted!” Haru said.

“...watch closely, Noir,” Makoto said, running forward, vaulting off a display case of paper fans and grabbing the mask on the Shadow.

“Wh-what the…?!” the Shadow stuttered in surprise as Makoto viciously tore it off, jumping back while Ren, Ann, and Morgana scrambled to get into position behind her.

The Shadow collapsed, two fairies with bright red skin, and what appeared to be a priestess with light blue skin emerged, the latter of the three immediately casting an Ice Wall over one of her allies.

“That won’t help you,” Makoto said, tearing her mask off. “Persona!” Jack Frost emerged behind her as she sent a Bufu spell at the unshielded Hua Po, easily knocking it down to the floor. As a follow-up, she approached the other Hua Po, punching it to turn her forward momentum into a series of spinning kicks to its head.

“Why you…!” the Hua Po shrieked, before blasting Makoto point-blank with an Agi spell.

“Gah!” Makoto recoiled in pain, falling back to the floor.

The Hua Po laughed and blasted her again, a small blaze starting on Makoto.

“Agh!” Makoto cried out.

“Mako-chan!” Haru gasped from the back.

Ren scowled, pulling his gun out and firing a few shots into the offending Hua Po, killing it. With it down, he scrambled around in his coat pocket until he found a Nohar-M ointment he bought from Takemi, rushing over to douse it over the burn.

“Th-thank you, Joker…” Makoto awkwardly stuttered as the fire was extinguished.

“Don’t be so reckless like that!” Morgana chastised, blasting the downed Hua Po away with a Garu spell.

“Uh oh…” the remaining Shadow, Apsaras, mumbled as the thieves all turned their attention towards her.

“Carmen!” Ann said, calling her Persona to blast it with a Fire attack.

“Ow, hot!” the Apsaras flinched.

Makoto groaned as she pulled herself up, leveling her gun and emptying her cylinder into the Shadow, causing it to burn away with a pained scream.

“Are you alright, Queen?” Haru asked, rushing up now that the fight was over.

“I’m fine,” Makoto said.

“Are you sure?” Ann asked. “You were hit pretty hard.”

“I said I’m fine!” Makoto snapped.

Ann jumped back. “Geez, okay! You don’t need to yell at me!”

Makoto shook her head. “Anyway… we weren’t able to fully take that Shadow by surprise, but that’s the gist of how we battle in Palaces.”

“Um… okay,” Haru said, a concerned frown still on her face.

“We’ll showcase it better some other time,” Morgana said. “For now…” He quickly called on Zorro to cast a Dia spell on Makoto. “Queen, don’t rush in blindly like that next time!”

“Shush,” Makoto hushed, a painting in the corner having caught her eye.

“Did you just shush me?!”

“Be quiet, Mona!” Makoto ordered. “Look… this painting.”

“What about it?” Ren asked, approaching with Makoto and the others.

Haru gasped. “That's Kitagawa-kun!”

“Even he looks so sad…” Ann commented.

Ren turned around, looking out at the stairs across from them, and the lobby they lead down to. “...there seems to be some pamphlets over there.”

“Your eyesight is surprisingly good, Ren-kun,” Haru remarked.

“Not really,” Ren said, sticking his hands into his pockets and looking down.

“Perhaps they’ll give us insight as to why Madarame views his pupils like this,” Morgana said, the group heading out.

“Even the pamphlet stand and reception desk are golden,” Ann said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. “He sure does like luxury for someone who lives in a shack.”

“Maybe it’s nicer on the inside?” Haru suggested, before turning to look down the hall next to her. “Hm…?”

“I’ll open those treasure chests while you check the pamphlets,” Ren said, walking off to the areas next to the stairs.

“It’s a map,” Makoto said, opening the pamphlet up and looking over it. “A guide to the various exhibit halls.”

“It’s so weird how detailed Palaces can get,” Ann said. She gestured to the screens in front of them. “I mean, there’s even a video of his interview and gallery from reality in here.”

“There isn’t a sign of where the Treasure would be,” Makoto said, closing the map. “It’s only half of the museum. The second half must be available somewhere else.”

“Hey, Panther, want a new whip?” Ren called out.

“Ooh, yes please!” Ann excitedly ran over to meet him halfway as he returned.

“Well… at least Panther is happy,” Morgana said as the two returned, Ann joyfully looking her new weapon over.

“Hey, where’s Noir?” Ren asked.

“Huh?” Makoto looked over her shoulder, only to see her fellow third-year was no longer in the room with them. “Noir? Where are you?”

“Everyone!” Haru’s voice called from the hall behind reception. “There’s something you need to see!”

The four of them shared a look before carefully making their way down the hall, coming out to a large, golden sculpture, banners of Madarame hanging around it.

Ren gave a brief, slightly jumpy glance at the walls, as the mural on them flaked and moved in a similar pattern to the black flames Shadows sometimes emerged from, before approaching Haru with the others.

“Noir, you can’t wander off on your own like that,” Morgana said. “If you got attacked without us being around to back you up, you could have been killed.”

“I’m… I’m sorry, I just saw the glow from down the hall and needed to investigate,” Haru said, looking down in shame.

“As long as you know for the future,” Makoto said, turning to the sculpture, the various people strewn on the spiraling gold drawing her eye. “What is this…?”

“Allow me to read the inscription,” Haru said, turning to look at the placard. “‘The Infinite Spring: A conglomerate work of art that the great director Madarame created with his own funds. These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives. Those who cannot do so have no worth living.’”

“No worth living…?!” Ann trembled in anger. “That’s… how can he be so callous?”

“Give their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives,” Ren recited. “I guess that explains why his art style is so different. It’s his students that are making the art.”

“This confirms both the plagiarism and abuse claims, too,” Morgana said, glaring up at the sculpture. “And that disregard for life at the end gives the suicide claim more weight.”

“...that’s why the students are art…” Makoto said softly, putting her hand to her chin as she looked down at the floor.

“Huh?” Ann asked.

“The paintings at Madarame’s exhibits are not his creations, but those of his ‘pupils.’ When he sees them in those galleries, he’s seeing the people who actually created them. I’d bet the forlorn looks on their faces is him knowing they’re in pain over having their creations claimed by another.”

“...he smiled about it,” Haru said softly. “When Ann-chan- I mean, Panther and I spoke with him and told him our thoughts on his artworks, he mentioned how happy it made him that we could feel their emotions. That it made the work put into it worth it.”

“...all that warmth he showed was him being proud of all of this,” Ann muttered. “I feel sick thinking about it now…”

“...well, we have a way in and a better understanding about his distortion now,” Ren said, turning away. “Shall we go for today?”

“Yeah, let’s go…” Ann said. She stopped as they began to head back, turning to stare at ‘The Infinite Spring’ again. “...Kitagawa-kun has to know he’s being robbed, right? That Madarame is taking his creations for himself?”

“It’s highly likely,” Haru said. She shook her head. “Are Palaces all this horrible?”

“We are in the twisted hearts of people,” Morgana said. “Expecting the distortion to be balanced and pleasant is a mistake.”

Haru nodded, and followed the others back through the gallery of Madarame’s former pupils, and up through the skylight again.

“So, when should we return?” Morgana asked as they traversed the wall surrounding the museum and landed back on the street.

“I’d be good for tomorrow,” Ann said as they crossed the street.

“...let’s not rush it,” Ren said. “We should better stock up and plan things out.”

“Oh, yeah, good point, Joker,” Ann said. “Queen?”

Makoto looked over at Ren in surprise, before nodding. “Joker’s point is valid. We’ll plan for… let’s say this Sunday. That should give us plenty of time to explore at a less rushed pace.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ann said.

“I’ll be sure I’m free,” Haru said.

“It’s a plan, then,” Makoto nodded. She turned to give one last look at the museum, seeing the faint shimmer of a Velvet Room entrance materialize near the truck. “...for Kitagawa-kun, Nakanohara, and everyone else Madarame has hurt over the years, we will steal his heart.”

“That’s right!” Morgana said. “Stay focused, team!”

“Yeah…” Ren said, sounding distracted.

Makoto gave him a brief frown, before following him and the others out of the Metaverse.

~~~

_**5/17 - Tuesday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

“I’m home, Sis,” Makoto called out as she entered the apartment.

“You’re back rather late,” Sae commented as the younger Niijima made her way out to the living room.

“I’m sorry if I worried you,” Makoto said. “Um… the crowds in Shibuya have gotten rather large because of that exhibit.”

“I see,” Sae said. “I had forgotten an exhibit was going to be opening.” She looked down for a moment, before shutting her laptop and turning over to watch the news on TV. “...have you received an email scheduling you for your mock exams yet?”

“Oh, yes,” Makoto said. “I’ll be taking them on June 12th.”

“I see,” Sae nodded. “Study hard.”

Makoto hesitated. “Um… Sis?”

“Yes?”

“...I’m feeling a little tired, so I’m going to get ready for bed.”

“Sleep well, then.”

Makoto paused on her way towards the bathroom. “Goodnight, Sis. I love you.”

Sae blinked, and looked over at Makoto, a slightly surprised expression on her face. “...I love you, too, sister. Goodnight.”

Makoto gave her a small smile, before heading down the hall, trying to keep her eyes from tearing up as her smile fell.

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 07.1%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 3  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 2  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 2  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 2  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 2  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	28. A 'Gift' from Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments you've been leaving on recent chapters! I hope I can continue to maintain your interest through the Madarame arc!

_**5/18 - Wednesday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shibuya Station** _

_**Days Until Exhibit Ends: 18** _  
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

Makoto stood in wait on the platform, her gaze down. _Ren-kun has been distracted for a while now. Ever since we met with Nakanohara. Did… I do something wrong? Or… could it be all of our Meta-Nav search histories’ are connected? Does he think less of me for hiding Sis's Palace?_

“Good morning, Makoto,” Ren’s voice said from behind her.

“Ah!” Makoto jumped, her thoughts broken as she turned to face Ren. “Um, g-good morning!”

“...are you okay?” Ren frowned.

“I’m fine, sorry,” Makoto said, shaking her head. “Just… thinking.”

“About the Palace?”

Makoto felt a brief chill run through her. She swallowed and nodded. “Yes. I’ve been examining the museum map we received yesterday, and comparing it to what I’ve seen of the building from outside. Trying to determine exactly how large it is.”

Ren gave a small smile. “You’re really good at this strategy thing.”

“Oh, thank you,” Makoto said. She frowned. “...how about you? How are you feeling?”

“...fine,” Ren said, smile dropping.

Morgana sighed loudly from Ren’s bag. “Just tell her already, Ren!”

“Tell me what?” Makoto asked.

“...don’t worry about it,” Ren said as the train pulled up.

Makoto stared for a moment, before turning and boarding the train, Ren lagging behind slightly.

~~~

_**5/18 - Wednesday** _  
_**Afternoon** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto’s phone buzzed. She ignored it, choosing instead to jot down notes from the board as the teacher was providing and elaborating on examples of various English psychiatric terms for fears; specifically in this case, agoraphobia. But then her phone buzzed a second time.

And a third. And a fourth. She repressed the urge to sigh as she pulled her phone out, subtly checking the group chat.

> **Ann** : Hey, we’re not doing anything today, right?
> 
> **Ren** : We have nothing scheduled until Sunday.
> 
> **Ann** : Yeah, I know we aren’t going after Madarame until then, but I wasn’t sure if Makoto wanted us all to prepare together.
> 
> **Haru** : Mako-chan hasn’t mentioned any plans to me.
> 
> **Ren** : We don’t have any Mementos requests, either.
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Makoto** : No, Ann, there are no plans. Is there a reason you had to ask this during class?
> 
> **Ann** : Oh, sorry, Makoto! I just got a message from my modeling agency about a gig right as lunch ended.
> 
> **Ann** : Just wanted to double-check before confirming with them.
> 
> **Makoto** : I see. Well, I hope you have fun at your shoot today.
> 
> **Ann** : Aw, thanks!
> 
> **Haru** : Ann-chan, I forgot that you’re a real model. What’s that like?
> 
> **Ann** : Eh, it is what it is. I don’t really think about it that much.
> 
> **Makoto** : Okay, this conversation definitely isn’t urgent, so please hold off until school ends.
> 
> **Haru** : Oh, sorry!
> 
> **Ann** : Yeah, our bad…

Makoto slid her phone back into her pocket, and shot a glance up at the board only to see the teacher erasing it.

“I believe you all have biology in the Practice Building next, right?” the teacher asked. “Well, run along, then.”

Makoto felt her eye twitch slightly as she began packing up. _Calm down, missing one word’s definition shouldn’t matter too much… But do they have to text during class?_

~~~

_**5/18 - Wednesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto left the Biology Classroom as school ended, and took a moment to breathe in thought. _If even Morgana is urging Ren-kun to talk to me..._ Nodding in determination, she cut across the connecting hallway and came out to the second floor of the Classroom Building, spotting Ann’s blonde hair as the younger girl left Class 2-D.

“Oh, Makoto!” Ann said in surprise. “What’s up? Did you need something?”

“Oh, no, not from you Ann,” Makoto said. “Don’t let me keep you from work. Just… is Ren-kun still inside?”

“Yeah,” Ann said, glancing back through the window. “You planning on spending time with him?”

“He was a little distracted yesterday,” Makoto said. “And this morning. Did… you notice anything off about him today?”

“Um… I guess he seemed kind of tired?” Ann shrugged.

“I see,” Makoto said. “Thank you. I’ll speak with him about it.”

“Okay, um… let me know if anything’s wrong, okay? You’re starting to make me feel worried.”

Makoto nodded. “I will, though I’m sure I’m just overthinking it. See you later, Ann.” As Ann left, Makoto turned and stepped into the room, ignoring some of the surprised whispers of the students still loitering behind.

“M-Makoto?” Ren stuttered in surprise from where he was still packing his bag.

“Ren-kun, I can’t not worry about it when even Morgana is urging you to talk to me,” Makoto said. “Shall we go somewhere more private?”

“Have you been thinking about it all day?” Ren asked.

“Told you you should have just told her,” Morgana said. “She was probably fretting all day thanks to you.”

“Oh, be quiet…” Ren muttered.

“Ren-kun, please, you were distracted all day yesterday,” Makoto said. “Did I make a mistake? Is something troubling you? I want you to talk to me.”

“What do you think Niijima-senpai is doing here?”

“I heard she got two bullies expelled lately, maybe she’s trying to get Amamiya out, too?”

“I feel like I heard people saying that before, but nothing came from it, huh?”

“Well, it’s hard to tell what Niijima is thinking.”

Ren glanced over Makoto’s shoulder at the gossiping students, and back towards her, her red eyes still wavering in concern. “...fine. Away from the whispers.” He stood up and carefully slung his bag with Morgana over his shoulder.

Makoto nodded and led the way out of the classroom. “So, we probably shouldn’t use the Student Council Room-”

“Leblanc,” Ren interrupted. “Just… let’s go back to Leblanc. It’ll be easier to show you.” 

“A-alright,” Makoto stuttered in surprise, hurrying after Ren.

~~~

_**5/18 - Wednesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

With Morgana dropped off to wander the backstreets, Makoto followed Ren up to his room, sitting down on the couch as he fished around under his bed. With a sigh, Ren returned, a small box in his hand.

“What’s this?” Makoto asked as Ren sat beside her, the box resting on his lap.

“I got this from home the other day,” Ren said.

“Home meaning… your parents?” Makoto asked softly, frowning at him.

Ren gave a small, humorless laugh. “Yeah, that’s what you’d think, huh?”

“...may I?” Makoto asked, reaching for the box.

Ren shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Makoto gingerly took it, and opened it up, a slightly crumpled letter lying on top. She picked it up, straightening it a little. “‘Ren, your friend from Matsu-Cho dropped off something, asking us to make sure you received it.’ Matsu-Cho?"

"Nickname for our highschool," Ren explained quietly. "It was a pretty small place. Most kids went to other schools closer to colleges." He shook his head. "That doesn't really matter though."

Makoto nodded and returned her attention to the paper in her hands, turning it over.

“They didn’t write anything else,” Ren murmured. “Trust me, I checked thoroughly.”

“...Ren-kun,” Makoto frowned. She looked down at the box now sitting in her lap, spotting another piece of white paper sticking out of the crumpled tissue paper inside. “...there’s another note-”

“From my ‘friend’,” Ren scoffed. “Explaining the ‘gift.’”

Makoto winced at Ren’s suddenly callous tone, pulling the note out to read as well. “‘Amamiya, wanted to give this back so you don’t get upset at us still having it. Thanks for the lend. -Akira.’” She looked up. “Who is Akira?”

“A neighbor,” Ren said, leaning back in the chair. “Classmate last year.”

Makoto looked into the box, moving the tissue aside to reach its actual contents. She pulled it out, a confused expression on her face. “...is this the controller to a game console?”

“A PS3, yeah,” Ren said, a pained smile on his face. “I lent it to him and Mari, his sister, after I got a PS4. Figured they could use a second controller and I wasn’t using it anyway.”

Makoto looked around the room. While there was an old CRTV now, there didn’t appear to be any modern game consoles. “Did you call them to let them know you didn’t need it? Or did you ask for it back at-”

“Seriously, Makoto?” Ren interrupted angrily, sitting up. “They sent it back because they were afraid I’d beat them up for it! Because all I am to them now is a criminal that assaulted an ‘innocent man,’ never mind the four years I spent hanging out with them!”

Makoto’s grip tightened on the controller.

“And my parents, they didn’t bother with anything personal,” Ren continued to rant, gesturing at the first note. “Why bother sending this to me? Did they sense I was actually able to feel happy and want to destroy that feeling?”

“They likely didn’t know what the package held-” Makoto began.

“There’s no way they didn’t know, their letter was inside the box with it!” Ren snapped. “It’s just…” He closed his eyes and tried to speak evenly, but Makoto could faintly hear the choked back sob. “...why am I still being punished and abandoned for helping someone?”

“...Ren, I am not abandoning you,” Makoto said softly. “Neither is Ann, or Haru, or Morgana.” She closed her eyes. “I… don’t know what else I can do outside of continuing our run as the Phantom Thieves, but… I promise you I won’t let this record be the defining outcome of you trying to save that woman. I'll do something to help you overcome this, I promise.”

“...Makoto,” Ren opened his eyes, glancing at her in surprise.

Makoto kept her eyes closed, taking a deep breath. “I meant it when I said I consider you my best friend. And that I’m often thinking of ways to make you happy. I don’t like that we had to meet under such terrible circumstances. You didn’t deserve to have this happen to you, after all, and I know I’ve done nothing to deserve having you come along to make me a better person.”

“Don’t say that, Makoto,” Ren said, taking her hand.

Makoto opened her eyes and shook her head, pulling her hand from Ren’s grasp. “You’re comforting me now? All I managed to do was make this about myself.”

“No, you…!” Ren let out a huff. “You helped me feel better, too, okay? Don’t beat yourself up for venting.”

“...sorry,” Makoto said. “I… prefer keeping my feelings to myself so when I accidentally vent like that I can’t help but feel bad about it.” She glanced over at Ren. “That aside, I did come here to comfort you specifically. If you want to talk to me, about your feelings, your hometown, or anything, please share with me.”

Ren stared blankly for a moment, before standing up. “...how much time do you have?”

“So long as the trains haven’t stopped for the night, I can be here,” Makoto frowned.

“Your sister wouldn’t mind?” Ren asked, giving a forced smirk.

Makoto felt her chest tighten. “Sis… um, no, she’d probably be at work and not even realize I wasn’t home.”

Ren seemed to be looking Makoto over for a moment, but the glare on his glasses made it hard for her to tell. “...okay. Let me get you something to drink. And… thanks, senpai.”

“Of course,” Makoto said. “I’m happy to listen to-”

“No, I mean… for what you said about my record- forget it,” Ren brushed it off with a short laugh and headed downstairs.

Makoto stared down at her knees, nervously folding her hands on her lap. _Did I speak too soon promising him I could do something about that? I can’t affect a court ruling, and the chances of overturning it are slim to none… But that doesn’t mean he can’t have a better future, right? Even with a record, I can still…_

“Here you are,” Ren said, returning and handing her a cup. “Your usual mocha.”

“Thank you very much,” Makoto said, giving him a smile as she took it and set it on the table beside her. “If we’re going to be talking for a while, do you mind if I take my vest off? It’s quite warm in here.”

Ren froze midsip of his own coffee and set it down on the workbench with a slight choke. “...go ahead.”

Makoto let her smile drop as she steadily unbuttoned and slid the vest off her shoulders, carefully folding it and setting it atop her bag. Making sure to avoid spilling onto her now exposed white turtleneck, she took the coffee back in her hands and took a sip. “Whenever you’re ready, Ren.”

“I don’t really know how to start…” Ren said, tugging a lock of his hair, his gaze wandering around the room. It finally settled on the PS3 controller and he let his arm drop back to his side. “...guess I’ll start by talking about them.”

Makoto sat patiently as Ren spoke of meeting his neighbors back in Junior High, of spending afternoons with them climbing up the rice terrace, pranking some of the town’s elderly at the hot springs, swimming away summer vacations. As it went on, Ren’s emotions steadily got less bitter recalling the fun times he had, and he almost seemed to be enjoying the story.

However, that happy feeling soon died as he recalled the immediate aftermath of his arrest. His father was busy working and therefore didn’t show up to the court hearing. His mother wouldn’t speak during the ride home. And when he managed to get his phone back, any attempts to call his friends led to voicemail or ignored texts.

The last time he saw his parents was when they dropped most of his luggage off at the post office for mailing to Leblanc; the 30 minute drive to the nearest train station was done via hired taxi. The last time he saw Akira and Mari was when Mari tried to walk to school past the Amamiya residence, and the siblings’ parents stepped in to direct them on a path away from Ren's house.

By the time he was finished, Ren was sitting in the corner, slouched against the wall next to a barely alive plant, his blazer unbuttoned and removed at some point during his pacing. He let out a labored sigh, removing his glasses to gingerly rub the bridge of his nose.

Makoto gave a small glance out the window. The sun had set. She slowly stood up, approaching where Ren sat and kneeling a little ways in front of him. “...thank you for trusting me with all of that.”

Ren lowered his hand, staring wide-eyed at Makoto, as if surprised she was still in the room.

“...your town sounds beautiful,” Makoto said, looking down with a sad smile on her face.

“Yeah,” Ren nodded.

“...do you feel better now that you’ve told me about it?”

“...not really,” Ren admitted. “Now I’m just… still hurt at how easily they distrusted me.”

“Ah, sorry, I… was hoping it would have helped,” Makoto sighed. “Um… I’ve never met your neighbors personally. Nor have I met your parents. I cannot speak for what was going through their heads, and I don’t expect you to buy into anything I could say about trying to still think the best of their actions after what you’ve been through.”

Ren stared silently for a moment.

“But… those memories you just shared? Before that awful night? That made you happy. That sounded genuine. If you can hold on to that memory without your current feelings ruining it, I think that might help. Is what I’m saying making sense? I admit I’m probably not the best at this…”

“What you’re saying makes sense,” Ren said, forcing himself to stand up. “...thanks for listening, Makoto.” He extended a hand to help her stand as well, which Makoto quickly took. Once they were as close to eye level as they could be with each other, Ren spoke again. “Do you really not mind helping me like this? It can’t be easy to associate with a delinquent like me, let alone help me move past a criminal record.”

“...Ren, I honestly don’t mind,” Makoto said, managing a tiny, hopeful smile. “You deserve to be able to pursue whatever dream you have, and if I can help you reach that, then I will.”

“I hope I can pay you back someday,” Ren said, matching her smile. “With how many favors I owe you, I might be in debt to you for the rest of my life.” He put on a mocking frown. “Unless that was your plan?”

“N-no, that wasn’t it,” Makoto said nervously. “I… You don’t need to pay me back-”

“I was kidding, senpai,” Ren chuckled.

“O-oh…” Makoto blushed. “It’s hard to tell when you’re joking sometimes…”

Ren gazed at her for a moment, and forced a swallow. “...Makoto? Uh, I…”

“Yes?”

Ren coughed and finally let go of her hand. “I should probably walk you back to the station. The sun’s already down and even if she’s not home, I wouldn’t want you getting any crap for being out too late.”

“Yes, of course,” Makoto said, nodding in agreement before going to pick up her vest and bag.

“Next time, maybe we can talk about anything bothering you?” Ren asked.

Makoto paused, staring at the vest in her hands before quickly stuffing it into her bag. “Perhaps something more fun might be better for us. Give us some levity.”

“Sure, whatever you like,” Ren smiled.

_Rank up!_

##### FOOL CONFIDANT: RANK 4.

~~~

_**5/19 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

_**Days Until Exhibit Ends: 17** _  
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

Makoto found herself yawning by the time school ended. Rain had been pelting the windows all day, which only contributed to Makoto’s lingering drowsiness from the previous evening.

_If it helps Ren, that’s the important thing…_ Makoto thought, blinking to try and focus as she packed her books up. _But dealing with that much raw human emotion is…_

As her eyes started to drift shut, her phone buzzed, jolting her awake. She pulled it out, only to be surprised by the message’s sender.

> **Shiho** : Hi, Makoto-senpai. School should be over by now, right? I hope I’m not bothering you.
> 
> **Shiho** : It’s been a while since you visited. I’m not sure if you’re busy, but I was hoping I could talk to you about something.
> 
> **Shiho** : Um, and please don’t tell Ann. You're the only person I can bring this up with.
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Makoto** : Of course you can. I’ll be right over.
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Shiho** : Thanks, senpai! I’ll be waiting.

Makoto frowned as she put her phone away. _Don’t tell Ann?_

~~~

_**5/19 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Tokyo Medical University Hospital** _

Shiho was sitting up in her hospital bed staring out the window at the falling rain when Makoto entered the room. The elder girl cleared her throat to grab the patient’s attention.

“Oh, Makoto-senpai,” Shiho said, turning and giving a small smile. “Thanks for coming by so quickly.”

“You did ask me to come here,” Makoto said awkwardly, sitting down near the head of the bed. The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment, Makoto fidgeting as she set her bag down on the floor. _Aside from that one meeting at the train station, this is the first time Shiho-san and I have been alone together…_

“Um, so how were exams?” Shiho asked, her voice stilted.

“They weren’t anything too difficult for me,” Makoto said. “You probably won’t have too much trouble in a make-up test once you’re discharged.”

“...that’s… good.” Shiho hesitated and soon turned to look out the window again.

Makoto frowned and shifted in her seat to lean a little closer. “Shiho-san? You’re hiding something, aren’t you? From Ann in particular. I remember last time you got evasive when she mentioned you leaving the hospital, too.”

“...I guess it’s good you remember that,” Shiho mumbled.

“So I’m right, then?”

“It’s… what I wanted to talk about, actually,” Shiho said quietly. “Um… my folks and I were talking a couple days after I woke up. They don’t think it would be healthy for me to stay at Shujin Academy. They waited until they could get a new place before telling me in case the sale fell through, I guess.”

“You’re going to be transferring?” Makoto asked.

Shiho nodded and looked down at her legs, still in casts. “Once I complete physical therapy and can walk again… we’re moving.”

“Shiho-san…” Makoto frowned as the bedridden girl began crying. _I can’t ask her not to vent after listening to Ren last night, it’d be selfish. But… what advice can I even give?_

“I don’t wanna go! I’ve lived my whole life in Tokyo, I’ve been with Ann since middle school, and…” Shiho trailed off into a choked sob. “...I sometimes wonder why I had to survive my fall…”

“Don’t say that,” Makoto said sternly. “Shiho-san, don’t say you should have died when you jumped. Were you at all happy when you were falling to the ground?”

Shiho stared at Makoto, trembling. Slowly, she shook her head. “...no… I was terrified that… I was going to die… and never see Ann again…”

“Shiho-san, we’re lucky to live in a time with smartphones and the internet,” Makoto said. “Even if you’re apart from Ann, you can call her or text her…” Makoto took her phone out and showed Shiho the messages she sent earlier. “You asked me here like this, remember? I… I know it’s scary leaving a place you’ve become comfortable with, but death is scarier. Ann aside, do you feel any reason you’d actually want to stay at Shujin Academy?”

“...do I need to answer that?” Shiho asked, eyes down on Makoto’s bag.

“I won’t care what answer you give if it’s honest.”

“...no,” Shiho admitted, looking up. “Well, yes, but… I don’t know.” Shiho shook her head. “...if my friends weren’t there, I wouldn’t want to set foot in that building again. I… the only thing I’d be able to remember is what Kamoshida did to me that day.”

Makoto grabbed her own arm, looking away. “...sorry, Shiho-san. I may have been too stern. I’m not entirely used to helping people with their emotions.”

“...no, don’t apologize,” Shiho said, forcing a sad smile. “I… I won’t lie and say I feel better and happy now, but… it is helping. I-” She choked slightly, swallowing. “I still don’t want to leave Tokyo, or even fully give up Shujin, but… I suppose it’s something I’ll need to do.”

Makoto nodded. “When can you start physical therapy?”

“Not until June,” Shiho said. “I was hurt badly enough that I’ll need two months in this bed.”

Makoto cringed, looking down at Shiho’s legs, and back up to her. “I take it a career in sports is out for you, then?”

“Most likely,” Shiho nodded. “But… um, if you and Ann would agree to help… maybe…”

“You can find something else?” Makoto finished.

“Volleyball was all I felt I was good at, but… yeah,” Shiho said. “I mean… Ann sees something in me, right?”

“She does, I’m sure,” Makoto said. She gave a slight giggle. “She doesn’t just become anyone’s friend, after all. She and I had quite the awkward start.”

Shiho gave the tiniest of giggles as well. “Thanks for visiting me, Makoto-senp- I mean, Makoto-san. I needed it.”

“I’ll try not to keep you waiting so long,” Makoto said. She frowned. “But… we are going to be busy soon.”

“Are you and Ann stealing someone else’s heart?” Shiho asked. She gave an encouraging smile. “Good luck. I’ll be cheering for you.”

Makoto smiled back. “Thanks, Shiho-san.”

_Rank up!_

##### SUN CONFIDANT: RANK 3.

Shiho suddenly laughed. "'We're lucky to live in a time with smartphones and the internet.' You sounded so old when you said that, Makoto-san! Hahaha!"

Makoto felt her face heat up. "That's how you're repaying my help? Teasing?"

Shiho wiped tears from her eyes as her laughing subsided. "C'mon, it was funny..."

~~~

_**5/19 - Thursday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Shibuya Station** _

Makoto had just gotten off the train when her phone buzzed again. She closed her eyes, letting out an exasperated huff. _Please don’t be another social obligation… After listening to two people venting like that I just want to sleep the rain away…_

She stepped aside to stay out of people’s way and pulled her phone out, seeing a message from Iwai.

> **Iwai** : Yo, come by the shop.

Makoto sighed. _And it had to be the yakuza who is asking me… I can’t exactly get on his bad side when we’re starting a Palace, though… We need somewhere to sell the Treasure._

> **Makoto** : Be there shortly.

Putting her phone away, Makoto propped open her umbrella and headed out into Station Square.

~~~

_**5/19 - Thursday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Central Street** _

Iwai looked up in surprise as Makoto entered the shop. “You weren’t kidding about that ‘shortly’ thing.”

“Well, I was already nearby when you asked me,” Makoto said. She glanced around the shop, making sure nobody else was around, before approaching the counter. “Besides, didn’t want to keep a yakuza member waiting.”

Iwai blinked, seeming to be actually surprised. He then let out a laugh, standing up. “You’re pretty sharp. That meeting tip you off? Or did you use your daddy’s connections.”

“My… daddy’s?” Makoto repeated, frowning.

“You’re Officer Niijima’s kid, ain’t ya?” Iwai asked. “Your name rang a bell so I did some pokin' around.”

“...yes, my father was a police officer,” Makoto said, eyes wide. “You- you knew him?”

“Just met him a couple times,” Iwai shrugged, taking the finished lollipop out of his mouth and unwrapping another. “Already quit my clan by that time, so we didn’t have much to talk about.”

“It was clearly important to you in some way if you remembered him specifically,” Makoto said uneasily. “Niijima isn’t exactly a rare name, after all.”

“The eyes sort of stick with you,” Iwai said, locking gazes with Makoto for emphasis.

“...that’s fair,” Makoto said, breaking the eye contact. “But no, I deduced this all on my own. Your experience with using a cover story, how you listened in, and just what Masa was saying in general.”

“Yeah, he ain’t exactly subtle, is he?” Iwai chuckled, sticking his new lollipop into his mouth. “So… what’s the daughter of a cop doin’ digging around in this shady shit?”

“...wouldn’t plausible deniability work better for a business owner such as yourself?” Makoto asked.

Iwai snickered and nodded. “Alright then, we’ll get straight to the point. You remember the name Masa and I mentioned at the diner?”

“Tsuda, right?”

“That’s right. He’s a lieutenant with the Hashiba Clan. My old clan. We got some… bad blood between us these days. Pretty sure he’s been tryin’ to screw with my business, too. Bad online rumors or whatever. But with my past, I can’t exactly go back to the underworld askin’ questions. It’d draw too much attention.”

“And what does this have to do with me?” Makoto asked. “I hardly look the part of yakuza or other sort of criminal. If I investigate, wouldn’t I be suspected of being an informant?”

“You got no normal clothes you could wear?” Iwai asked.

“Not particularly,” Makoto said.

Iwai scoffed. “Well, just let me worry about that. And relax, it ain’t like I’m plannin’ on having you infiltrate the clan or anything. Don’t think they’d take ya, anyway.”

“And why wouldn’t they take me?” Makoto asked, slightly miffed. “I’m organized and have been told I can be intimidating.”

Iwai scratched his head. “So… ya want to be yakuza, then?”

“Oh, n-no, that’s not…” Makoto trailed off, blushing. “I’m just tired today, forget I said anything…”

Iwai shook his head, an amused smile on his face. “I’ll be askin’ for your help again soon, so keep an ear out, okay?”

“Deal,” Makoto said.

_Rank up!_

##### HANGED MAN CONFIDANT: RANK 3.

The bell chimed, a young boy entering the shop. “H-Hello?”

Iwai and Makoto both turned towards him. Or, rather, Makoto turned. Iwai seemed to round on him. “I thought I told you to stop comin’ around here.”

“But…” the boy mumbled, trailing off as he looked at Makoto, a surprised expression on his face.

“Just go home n’ study, Kaoru,” Iwai said. “You’ve got entrance exams coming up, remember?”

“O-okay…” Kaoru sighed. “I’ll… be going then.” He gave another curious look at Makoto before turning around and leaving.

“...is he your son…?”

“It’s none of your business right now,” Iwai said. “You should probably get goin’. You said you were tired, right? I'll teach you the ins and outs of this place some other day.”

“...alright,” Makoto said. “Goodnight, Iwai-san.”

“‘Night,” Iwai replied gruffly.

Makoto stepped outside, opening her umbrella and setting off back to the train station. _So he has a son… Is that why he left the yakuza? ...I suppose the particulars don’t matter. For now, I just want some time to unwind..._

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
YES: 07.0%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 2  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 2  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 3  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 3  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	29. Supply Run

_**5/20 - Friday** _  
_**Lunchtime** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

_**Days Until Exhibit Ends: 16** _  
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

Makoto was quietly eating lunch at her desk when she heard someone rush in from the hall and chat with the other students. 

“The exam results were just posted!”

“Oh, ready to see how you did?”

“I’m never ready...”

Makoto raised an eyebrow and stood up. “All the results are up, yes? For every grade?”

“Huh?” the student that had run in with the news seemed surprised at Makoto addressing him. “Oh, yeah, I think so, Niijima-san.”

“I see,” Makoto nodded, following the crowd out towards the main entrance where the scores were hanging off the notice board.

“How did you do?” a second-year asked.

“Damn, I’m dead…” his friend replied.

“Niijima’s on top again, no surprise,” a third year muttered.

Makoto pushed her way forward a little to see all three grades more clearly. Sure enough, for the third years, the list was topped off with: **1st** : Niijima, Makoto. **Average** : 100.

“Perfect score, huh…?” Suzuki asked from behind her.

“Oh, Suzuki-san!” Makoto said in surprise.

“You’re so smart, President Niijima,” Suzuki said, giving a smile. She soon turned and frowned at the board. “...sixth for me. I did worse than last year.”

“Oh, Suzuki-san, it’s-” Makoto began.

“I need to try harder next time,” Suzuki said. “Sorry, mind if I skip the meeting today? Going to try and see if I can get another day of cram school scheduled.”

“Well, if you’re sure…” Makoto said, frowning.

“Thanks, President,” Suzuki said, walking off dejectedly.

Makoto turned back, frowning at the board. **6th** : Suzuki, Kyoko. **Average** : 93.5.

_She didn’t even do poorly…_ Putting her Student Council Secretary out of her thoughts, Makoto skimmed down the list of third years. About a fifth of the way down, she spotted her teammate. **33rd** : Okumura, Haru. **Average** : 79.2.

Makoto gave a small nod, satisfied, and turned her attention to the second years’ results. Her eyes soon lit up. **10th** : Amamiya, Ren. **Average** : 91.1. 

_Great job, Ren…_ Scanning down, she soon found her other kohai friend. **63rd** : Takamaki, Ann. **Average** : 66.3.

_At least she’s in the top half…_ Satisfied with her confirmation of how her teammates did, Makoto left to return to class.

“Niijima seems happy with herself.”

“Of course she would be. A perfect score?”

“I’m more confused how that criminal is in the top ten of second years.”

Makoto’s smile dropped as she made it back to her classroom, and she returned to quietly eating her lunch.

~~~

_**5/20 - Friday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Thank you all for coming,” Makoto said.

“Aren’t we missing someone?” Tanaka asked as Makoto shut the Student Council Room’s door.

“Ah, yes,” Makoto nodded. “Suzuki-san told me she needed to get in touch with her cram school to try and schedule an additional class and therefore couldn’t make it.”

“Well… are we able to hold a meeting without the Secretary?” Honda asked uncertainly, hesitating in front of his seat.

“I’d feel bad if she missed it,” Yanagi said. “Maybe we should reschedule?”

“It should be fine to carry on without her,” Tanaka said. “We didn’t have much to cover.”

Makoto paused, biting her lip. “Well… if we don’t have much to cover, perhaps a reschedule would be better suited…”

“Are you sure?” Honda asked. “I thought the suggestion box was full?”

“Isn’t that Suzuki-senpai’s job, though?” Yanagi asked, concerned.

“Yes, but if it’s full, I suppose we can’t leave that waiting…” Makoto frowned. “Vice President Tanaka, can you get it for us?”

“Got it,” Tanaka said, heading to the back of the room to retrieve it.

“Well then,” Makoto said, sitting down. “Let’s see what suggestions we have.”

Tanaka strained for a moment before finally popping the top. “Geez, it’s really full…”

“Alright then…” Makoto said, picking up one of the slips that fell out when the box opened. “It’s rather messy… Ahem. ‘There needs to be more room in the school desks.’”

“What an odd request,” Honda said. “I can fit my books in it just fine.”

“My uncle could get a good deal on bulk desks,” Tanaka said.

“Your uncle sells something wildly different every time he is brought up,” Makoto said. “Besides, the desks we have are fine as is. Principal Kobayakawa wouldn’t approve of it.” She picked up another slip. “‘The school desks are too small!’ ...really now?”

“How many of them say that?” Honda asked, looking at the pile.

“Just set them aside if they do,” Makoto said.

“Ooh, President Niijima, can I read one?” Yanagi asked.

Makoto smiled. “Sure. We’ll all take turns.”

Yanagi giggled and picked one up. “‘Can the volleyball trophies in the entrance hall be taken down? It feels insensitive.’” Her happy expression dropped. “Oh… right.”

“That’s a fair suggestion,” Tanaka said.

“I didn’t even notice they were still there,” Honda said sadly. “I guess it might be a painful reminder of Kamoshida…”

Makoto looked to the side. _His accolades are still on display even after what happened. I don’t blame Shiho-san’s parents for wanting her to change schools._ “I’ll write up a recommendation tonight and submit it to the principal over the coming days.”

“Okay,” Yanagi nodded, handing Makoto the slip.

“Honda-kun, would you like to go next?” Makoto asked as she pocketed the paper.

“Oh, sure…” Honda said, picking one up. “‘Can the Student Council do something to keep Amamiya from coming in to school?’”

“No,” Makoto instantly responded. “Next suggestion. Tanaka-kun, it’s your turn, I believe.”

“That was a sudden response…” Tanaka mumbled.

“It requires no thought,” Makoto said. “Unless the student in question actually violates school rules, there is no need to get them in trouble. Ren Amamiya has done nothing but adhere to them. Next suggestion.”

“Alright…” Tanaka said, picking a slip up. “‘I noticed President Niijima was checking out sci-fi and fantasy books in the library and think we have a lot in common. If she can pull herself from her studies like that, maybe she’d like to go out with me?’”

Yanagi clapped her hands over her mouth in surprise, eyes lit up. Makoto simply sighed. “The suggestion box is not meant to be used for attempted courtship. Please dispose of that 'suggestion.'”

“They do know these are anonymous, right?” Tanaka asked, looking the paper over. “They didn’t sign it so even if you wanted to-”

“Dating is not something I’ve ever thought about,” Makoto interrupted, taking another paper. “Shall we move on?”

“But, Niijima-senpai…” Yanagi looked disappointed. “It’s… wasn’t that kind of romantic?”

“I’m… not interested in that,” Makoto said, shaking her head and reading from the slip. “‘Niijima, you said I wouldn’t get in trouble if I went clean after telling you about Sakoda, you…’” Makoto trailed off, hesitating, before reading the last part of the ‘suggestion’, “‘...you fucking bitch.’”

“Um, Niijima-senpai, that’s not very appropriate language…” Honda seemed stunned. "Even if you don't agree with what was written-"

“I’m pretty sure she was just reading the paper,” Tanaka sighed.

“Are you alright, Niijima-senpai?” Yanagi asked softly.

“I’m fine,” Makoto said, crumbling Takanashi’s suggestion in her hand. “I suppose he would be upset over getting punished as well, but…” She paused. _That wasn’t exactly out of my hands, was it?_

“Niijima-san?” Tanaka asked.

“I need some fresh air,” Makoto said. “I’ve been cooped up inside a lot these last few days and it’s giving me a headache. Continue with suggestions to the best of your judgement in my absence. Set aside any you are struggling with.”

“S-sure thing, President Niijima,” Tanaka said.

Yanagi frowned as Makoto passed by her and stepped out into the hallway.

With the door shut, she leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. _Probably should have just rescheduled…_ A blonde head suddenly leaving the library caused her to jolt upright in surprise. “Sakamoto-kun?”

“Huh?” Ryuji glanced over. “Oh… Niijima. Right, that’s the Student Council Room, ain’t it?”

“It is,” Makoto said, the air around them feeling tense. She glanced at the door behind him. “Were you getting some studying done, or…?”

“Just checking if they had a book I wanted,” Ryuji said.

“A book?” Makoto repeated.

“Is that so weird that I’d read somethin’?!” Ryuji snapped.

“...no,” Makoto took a breath to calm down. “What sort of book were you looking for? I know the library quite well and could maybe tell you-”

“The librarian in there already said they didn’t have it,” Ryuji said.

“Are you certain?” Makoto asked.

“Well, you ever seen a book on… what’s it called, tarot?” Ryuji asked, pronouncing it with a hard ‘t’ at the end.

“...you mean tarot?” Makoto asked, leaving the second ‘t’ silent. “I can’t say I have. May I ask why you were looking for-”

“Do I need to tell you?” Ryuji asked, a tired look on his face. “Can’t I just go? I got hassled enough by that stuck-up student in there.”

“...Have a good afternoon, Sakamoto-kun.”

Ryuji shrugged and turned around, shuffling off down the hall.

Makoto waited until he was gone before making her way up to the roof for air.

~~~

_**5/20 - Friday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

Makoto paused, hearing the sounds of voices coming from inside the apartment as she approached the door.

"I would have thought such a high-profile mental shutdown victim would have more to their record.

"I believe I left some of the pages in my bedroom. Just a moment."

The second one was Sae. Makoto could recognize her sister’s voice instantly. The young man she was speaking with, however, was a bit harder to place.

Taking a nervous breath, she unlocked the door and stepped inside, slipping her shoes off. “I’m home!”

“Oh, Makoto-san, yes?”

Makoto looked up to see a fairly handsome young-man in a beige suit smiling at her from down the hall. She approached, frowning. _I've seen him before..._ “You’re… Goro Akechi, correct?”

“Ah, you recognize me?” Akechi seemed touched. “Sae-san told you about me, I suppose.”

“Not really,” Makoto said. “I don’t think she’s ever mentioned you by name.”

“Oh, I see…” Akechi’s face fell into a pitiful expression. It soon lit up again. “Then, I take it you’ve heard of me through the news or my interviews?”

“I remember in passing a story of you,” Makoto said, a sudden uncomfortable feeling washing over her. “You were being ascribed as the 'second-coming of the Detective Prince,' right?”

Akechi gave an awkward laugh. “It is a little embarrassing, isn’t it? Shirogane is quite a big name to live up to amongst us detectives, after all.”

“You seem to be enjoying it, since you were happy I knew your name,” Makoto remarked, weaving slightly as she tried to step around him.

“Ah, you’re making assumptions,” Akechi said, his tone exactly the same yet somehow sounding more condescending. “I was merely happy Sae-san’s younger sister knew her coworker.”

“Can you let my younger sister out of the hall?” Sae asked, approaching from behind Akechi, eyes slightly narrowed.

“Oh, but of course,” Akechi smiled. “This is your home after all, Sae-san.”

“Yes, it is,” Sae muttered, stepping over to the kitchen table where she was sorting files into a briefcase.

“Hi, Sis,” Makoto said, finally getting around Akechi and out to the apartment proper. “I didn’t know we’d be having company.”

“I simply needed to pick up some files I had brought home,” Sae said. “Akechi-kun insisted on accompanying me.”

“Well, it seemed silly to put work on hold while she traveled to and from home,” Akechi said.

“And the sushi you asked us to get on the way was completely unrelated?” Sae asked.

Akechi simply laughed.

Sae straightened up. “Makoto, some of that sushi is in the fridge. You can have it for dinner if you’d like.”

“Oh, th-thank you, Sis,” Makoto said. She awkwardly stepped aside while Sae finished gathering what she needed. “...Um, I received perfect marks on my midterms.”

“Excellent work,” Sae said, somehow sounding both pleased and absentminded. “Keep that up.”

Makoto looked down, acutely aware of Akechi staring at her.

“Well, I’m off,” Sae said. “I’ll be gone most of the weekend, I’m afraid. I’m currently pursuing two large cases.”

“Oh, a-alright,” Makoto said. “I’ll manage, don’t worry.”

“I’m sure you will,” Sae said. “Let’s go, Akechi-kun.”

“Right away, Sae-san,” Akechi said pleasantly. “Have a good weekend, Makoto-san.”

“...same to you,” Makoto said softly as the two headed down the hall and out the door. Now alone, she slowly walked into the kitchen, checking to see a small box of takeout from the conveyor-belt sushi place down by the station. Shutting the fridge with a sad sigh, she carried it over to the table, turning on the TV for background noise. Then, Makoto took out her phone, starting up the group chat.

> **Makoto** : Good evening, everyone.
> 
> **Makoto** : Congratulations on your exam scores.
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Ann** : Says the girl that got a perfect score!
> 
> **Haru** : Mako-chan, you deceived me. You made me believe English was a weak spot of yours.
> 
> **Haru** : Why would you do this to me?
> 
> **Makoto** : I did have some difficulty with it, you know. Besides, I told you not to bet on my grades to begin with…
> 
> **Ren** : All that aside, thanks, Makoto. Your tutoring really helped me.
> 
> **Ann** : Oh, yeah, Ren, you were in the top ten, weren’t you?
> 
> **Ren** : I think so, yeah.
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Ann** : You say that like it was no big deal.
> 
> **Haru** : Wow, Ren-kun! You’re so humble!
> 
> **Ren** : Uh, thanks…
> 
> **Makoto** : I’ll expect all of you to do even better next time.
> 
> **Ann** : Really, Makoto? You’re already talking about our next tests?
> 
> **Ann** : Well… I guess that’s on us for befriending an honor student…
> 
> **Makoto** : Making sure you all still receive a good education is very important to me.
> 
> **Haru** : I’ll do my best, Mako-chan! Even if you did stab me in the back!
> 
> **Makoto** : I did no such thing! I even asked you not to gamble on my grades!
> 
> **Makoto** : Oh, forget it...
> 
> **Makoto** : How are your preparations for this Sunday coming along?
> 
> **Ren** : Morgana and I have been working on a few more lockpicks and stuff, so we’re good on our end.
> 
> **Ann** : I don’t really know what I need to be doing.
> 
> **Haru** : I’m uncertain as well. Mako-chan, would you be able to help me? I need to work on my garden a little tomorrow after school, but in the evening?
> 
> **Makoto** : That could work with me. My sister won’t be home this weekend, after all.
> 
> **Ann** : In that case, we can hang out before that! What do you say, Makoto?
> 
> **Makoto** : Alright. I’ll see you both after school tomorrow.
> 
> **Ren** : Have fun, everyone.
> 
> **Haru** : Goodnight, team!

Makoto put her phone down and opened the takeout box in front of her, beginning to pick at the leftover sushi.

~~~

_**5/21 - Saturday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Takenoko Street** _

_**Days Until Exhibit Ends: 15** _  
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

“Ann, wasn’t this supposed to be me helping you prepare?” Makoto asked in exasperation as Ann towed her around the Harajuku shopping street.

“Yeah, but you need to be prepared, too, Queen!” Ann laughed. “I mean, your outfits really aren’t at all ‘casual’. Do you have anything nice to wear for the summer? Swimsuits? We’re here to get you stuff like that!”

“Well… I appreciate your concern, but…” Makoto trailed off, looking over at some of the other pedestrians walking around the area, in particular some of the flashier or lowcut outfits. “...the attire I’m seeing on display here doesn’t seem like it would at all suit me.”

“That’s why I’m here to help make sure we find something that will!” Ann let go of Makoto’s hand and spun around to face her.

“...you could have simply asked me to accompany you for this,” Makoto sighed, relenting under Ann’s eagerness. “I spent last night planning out what sort of preparations we could do for the Palace for nothing…”

“Oh,” Ann winced. “Sorry, Makoto… I didn’t think you’d be willing to come otherwise.”

“Ann, you’re my friend, what makes you think I wouldn’t want to spend time with you?”

“I mean, we hardly ever do spend time together one-on-one,” Ann said, awkwardly kicking the ground as she held her hands behind her back. “Unless you count helping me stop Kitagawa-kun from following me, we’ve only done it once.”

“...that is true, isn’t it?” Makoto frowned. “I’m sorry, Ann, I didn’t mean to make you think I don’t enjoy our friendship. I’m still not sure how to handle it and-”

“No, no!” Ann interrupted. “This was my fault. I just… I feel like I annoy you.”

“You don’t…” Makoto hesitated. “Well… I can’t say I’m not annoyed by you sometimes. When you lied to me about today, or when you and Haru insisted on actually betting on my exam scores-”

“She was the one that took that expression seriously!” Ann protested.

“Yes, but you played along.”

Ann opened her mouth to respond, paused in thought, then closed it and nodded in agreement.

“That all said,” Makoto continued. “I’m okay with that kind of thing. It’s not constant or malicious, and… well, from what I understand, friends put up with each others’ faults, right? You are all putting up with mine, after all.”

“...you’re so mature, senpai.” Ann had a sad smile on her face. “Yeah, I… forgot a little.”

“Forgot?” Makoto repeated.

“What friendship was like,” Ann explained as she and Makoto slowly continued their walk along the street. “It was just me and Shiho since coming to Shujin. Sakamoto and I ended up drifting apart.”

_A pattern that seems common with him…_ Makoto frowned.

“Do you know how Shiho and I met?” Ann asked.

“No.”

“It was back in middle school. I had finally stopped moving around with my parents and settled in Japan for my education and stuff. Most people ignored me for how foreign I am.” Ann gestured to herself for emphasis. “But Shiho was different. She walked up to me during that art class and said, right to my face, ‘Takamaki-san, your paintings suck.’”

Makoto clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent a sudden laugh. “That’s… unexpected.”

Ann giggled. “Right? She told me she just really felt compelled to tell me that. She was teasing me, but it was different from everyone else. It wasn’t like she was calling me a slut like some of the others. She… she never mentioned my looks at the start. Only when we became friends did she bring them up, and it was always to tell me how beautiful I was. To cheer me up.”

“Well… she’s not exactly wrong,” Makoto said awkwardly.

Ann felt her face heat up. “Y-you think so?”

“You are a model, after all,” Makoto said. “But… that’s how you two became friends, huh?”

Ann nodded. “Shiho is so strong…”

Makoto looked down, stopping alongside Ann.

“...I’ve told Ren this, too, but I want to get stronger,” Ann said. “So Shiho can see I’m trying my best, too.”

“I’m sure she’d love that,” Makoto said.

“That’s what Ren said, too.” Ann looked over towards Makoto. “Um… senpai? There’s something I need to come clean about.”

“Come clean about?” Makoto repeated, a confused expression on her face.

“I…” Ann began.

“Excuse me,” a young man with spiked hair he had dyed green interrupted them, weaving around the two.

“Oh, sorry,” Makoto said.

“Y-yeah, we’ll get out of the way,” Ann stuttered.

“Um, so what were you going to say?” Makoto asked as she dragged Ann to the side.

“Well…” Ann trailed off and looked past Makoto, eyes falling on a store selling swimwear. “...I think you’d look great in a white swimsuit!”

“...that’s what you wanted to 'come clean about?'” Makoto asked in a deadpan voice, eyebrow raised.

“...Yep!” Ann said in a forced peppy voice.

Makoto sighed. “I don’t know why I thought you were being serious… Okay. But only a couple of outfits and only one swimsuit! That’s all.”

“Fine, fine,” Ann laughed.

Makoto smiled in return and headed ahead of Ann into the shop.

Ann let out a staggered sigh, wiping a bit of nervous sweat from her brow, before following.

_Rank up!_

##### LOVERS CONFIDANT: RANK 3.

~~~

_**5/21 - Saturday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Central Street** _

By the time Makoto finished with Ann, the sun had begun to set. Not having time to get home before meeting Haru, Makoto was forced to carry her shopping bag with her.

Crossing over into Central Street, she spotted the distinctive pink sweater and fluffy hair of her teammate waiting near the bookshop.

“Oh, Mako-chan!” Haru smiled.

“Hello, Haru,” Makoto returned the smile. “Sorry to be meeting with you so late.”

“No, it’s quite alright,” Haru said, giving a brief, curious glance at Makoto's shopping bag. “So, tomorrow’s our big mission, right?”

“That’s right,” Makoto nodded. “Well, not quite our _big_ one, but still deeply important.”

Haru nodded. “So, what is it that I need?”

“Well, weapons, mostly,” Makoto said. “Especially a gun. You wouldn’t be able to assist with hold-ups otherwise.” Makoto immediately glanced around them to make sure nobody heard her. The few pedestrians still nearby paid her no mind.

“Oh, this sounds fun,” Haru smiled. “Can I pick them out?”

“Of course,” Makoto said, leading Haru down the alley and into Untouchable.

Iwai looked up, nodding at Makoto before staring at Haru in mild interest. Shrugging he returned his attention to the magazine he was flipping through. “Blondie dye her hair?”

“Huh?” Haru blinked in confusion.

Makoto ran the sentence over in her head before replying. “Um, no, this is a different friend.” She frowned. “Their eye color and heights are completely different. Ann was taller than me.”

“Look, I’ll level with you, Niijima, I barely remember who blondie actually is,” Iwai admitted.

“That’s… unfortunate,” Makoto sighed.

“Wow, this shop is amazing!” Haru said, looking around.

“You think so?” Makoto and Iwai asked. Iwai seemed mildly surprised at Haru’s interest. Makoto sounded mildly uncertain and confused.

“Are any of these weapons real?” Haru asked.

Iwai stared blankly. “...no. It’s a model shop.”

Haru’s face seemed to fall just a fraction. “I see. That’s okay, too.”

Iwai glanced at Makoto as Haru made her way to the other end of the shop. "You know, I'm all for girls likin' this stuff, but I am trying to avoid attention, remember?"

"I promise not to make this a habit," Makoto frowned. "Oh, and I have more casual clothes now, if-"

"Later," Iwai said, nodding gruffly in Haru's direction.

Makoto lowered her arm, having had started to raise the bag up to the counter, and proceeded to set between the shelves to where Haru was. “So, anything here that interests you?”

“Oh, there’s quite a lot here that does,” Haru commented. She then frowned. “...do you think I’m strange, Mako-chan?”

“Strange?” Makoto questioned.

“That weapons like these interest me,” Haru explained.

“Not at all, Haru,” Makoto smiled. “Honestly speaking, it’s a bit of a relief another girl likes this kind of thing.”

“It is?” Haru asked. “And… you said another?”

Makoto nodded. “My sister finds my tastes to be rather unfeminine. Yakuza movies in particular.” She gave a glance at Iwai as she said that, as if to make sure he couldn’t hear her. He had returned to reading his magazine and gave no reaction to her words, to her relief.

“Oh, I think that’s cute, Mako-chan!” Haru smiled.

“You do…?”

Haru nodded. “I rather enjoy horror movies myself.”

“I-I see…” Makoto stuttered. “I find horror a bit too scary for my taste.” Makoto shook her head and gave a tiny laugh. “You’re really different than what I expected when we first met.”

“As are you,” Haru said. “I never would have guessed our Student Council President had so much ferocity inside.”

Makoto gave a small smile again.

“Oh, I like this one!” Haru said, picking out a model of a grenade launcher. She strained slightly under its weight. “Wh-what do you think…?”

“It appears rather heavy for you.”

“I want to get into shape, though,” Haru said, gently setting it down beside her and pinching her stomach through her sweater. “I… am not exactly the lightest girl in school. And next to how you and Ann look…”

“Well, Ann’s a model…” Makoto began, before frowning. “Though with the diet I’ve witnessed her partaking in, I’m not actually sure how she stays thin. And as for me, I’ve always been health conscious since my mother…” Makoto stopped, staring blankly at the shelves behind Haru.

“Your mother passed as well?” Haru asked.

“When I was very young,” Makoto said. “I barely remember her.” She turned back and leaned down, picking up the model grenade launcher. “Well, a melee weapon is all that’s left, then.”

“Hmm…” Haru pursed her lips in thought. “Maybe… that axe looks rather nice.”

Makoto rolled her eyes, smiling along with Haru as they approached the desk.

“Sure you can carry these?” Iwai asked.

“I’ll manage,” Haru nodded. “Thank you very much, sir!”

“How much does it come to?” Makoto asked as Iwai rang it up.

“¥43,400.”

Makoto balked.

“Oh, don’t worry, I can easily cover that,” Haru said. “Do you accept cards here? Or should I pay in cash?”

Once Haru had finished checking out, to the great surprise of both Iwai and Makoto, the two girls left the store.

“Haru, I promise to pay you back for this someday,” Makoto mumbled.

“Mako-chan, you really don’t need to,” Haru said, voice choked as she strained under both boxes. “I can afford it. And it’s not as if it was a present for me. It’s for the Phantom Thieves! So I can help you!”

“That’s true, but…”

“Don’t feel bad,” Haru said, nuzzling Makoto as her arms were too full to hug her. “You coming with me today made up for it. Does that work?”

Makoto paused, face heating up from the contact as she nodded. “...Haru, can you stop now? Contact with others embarrasses me.”

“Oh, of course!” Haru giggled. “Don’t worry. I won’t let you down tomorrow. Or ever. I’ll make it up to you for that blackmailing incident.”

“Don’t concern yourself over the past,” Makoto said. “But I appreciate your promise. We’ll be counting on you.”

_Rank up!_

##### EMPRESS CONFIDANT: RANK 3.

“Well… goodnight,” Haru said, starting to struggle to leave.

“I’m going the same direction as you, so at least help me support you until then,” Makoto insisted, catching up and taking the model axe from her hands.

"You're already carrying a shopping bag, though!"

"It's not getting in the way or anything."

“Well… I suppose I cannot refute that.” And with that, the two girls set off towards Station Square.

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 06.8%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 3  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 3  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	30. Artist's Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that I'm not as responsive as I could be. Know that I do appreciate all your comments, though!

_**5/22 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Central Street** _

_**Days Until Exhibit Ends: 14** _  
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting!” Ann said, approaching the group at their table in Big Bang Burger.

“Hello, Ann-chan!” Haru said pleasantly.

“...hi…” Ren groaned.

“Ren?” Ann frowned, sitting beside Haru and watching as Makoto gently rubbed Ren’s back. “You feeling okay?”

“Apparently while waiting for us, Haru convinced him to attempt the Big Bang Burger challenge,” Makoto explained.

“I won, though,” Ren said weakly.

“Yes, Ren, but at what cost?”

“¥1,200,” Haru answered. “Though if it was nighttime it would only cost 500!”

“I don’t think that’s what Makoto meant,” Ann said.

“Was I at least cool?”

Makoto blinked and looked down in surprise at Ren staring expectantly at her. “If you promise me to never do this again, then yes, Ren. It is rather cool that you finished off such a large burger.”

“Nice going,” Morgana said. “I’d say that upped your charm!”

“I wouldn't go that far,” Makoto sighed.

“Oh, hey, you dropped the ‘kun’ honorific with him,” Ann said.

“Hm?” Makoto look across the table. “What do you mean?”

“You aren’t saying ‘Ren-kun’ anymore,” Ann said.

“Oh, I… hadn’t even noticed,” Makoto mumbled. “I just… stopped, I suppose. Would you prefer if I continued?”

“No, it’s fine,” Ren said. “You already used ‘kun’ with the other male students at Shujin, so this feels more familiar.”

“Alright, then,” Makoto said.

“Oh, um, Ren-kun, I want you to know I use it to be friendly!” Haru said nervously. “Just like how I use ‘chan’ with Ann-chan and Mako-chan.”

“I know, Haru, it’s fine,” Ren laughed, before groaning. “Okay… shouldn’t laugh just yet. The Comet Burger is a harsh mistress...”

“Are we going to be okay today?” Ann asked nervously.

“We should be fine,” Morgana said. “It’s probably not wise of us to move in too large a group anyway. We’ll have Ren hang back and give Haru a more hands-on lesson today.”

“That sounds fun!” Haru said.

“Well, shall we head out, then?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Ren said, forcing himself to stand up with the others.

~~~

_**5/22 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Madarame’s Palace** _

“We’re here again,” Haru said, frowning up at the museum.

“Let’s discuss how we’ll be handling this,” Morgana said. “Queen, do you have any issues still lingering? You sort of snapped last time we were in there.”

“No, I should be fine…” Makoto said, trailing off as she saw Justine standing in wait beside the Velvet Room entrance, twirling a clipboard in her hand. “Um, just a moment.”

“Queen?” Ann frowned as Makoto approached what she saw as empty air.

“Do you need something?” Justine asked, looking up at Makoto. “If so, you know where we must talk.” The cell door swung open.

Makoto closed her eyes and stepped inside.

~~~

When her eyes opened she found herself standing in her cell in the Velvet Room, the twins waiting outside her cell.

“Do you have business with me?” Igor asked, almost sounding sinister with his deep voice.

“N-not entirely you, no,” Makoto said nervously. “Um… Caroline, Justine, can I speak with you about the request you gave me?”

“Finally got around to finishing it, huh?” Caroline asked. “Well, let’s see.”

Makoto felt a brief, uncomfortable twinge as the two wardens stared at her. It felt as if they were seeing through her.

“Jack Frost with Mabufu, just as we asked,” Justine remarked.

“It wasn’t difficult,” Makoto said. “Jack Frost naturally learned it. It makes me feel you didn’t have faith in me for this task.”

“You think too highly of yourself, then,” Caroline said. “There’s always going to be easy ones at the start.”

“We assure you,” Justine said, flipping through the list. “We… planned this out to become more difficult as time goes on.” She frowned, seemingly confused. “...did we plan this list…?”

“Justine?” Caroline asked, sounding slightly concerned.

“Ah, it is nothing,” Justine said, returning her attention towards Makoto. “Regardless, inmate, this is a suitable start. We shall make arrangements for additional guillotines.”

“Additional…?”

“Some Personas require more than just the two, you know,” Caroline explained haughtily. “And since you’re serious about proving your worth, we figure you may need it someday.”

“However, that is not the case for our next assignment,” Justine said. “Shiisaa with the Frei ability. This one doesn’t naturally learn it, so that should be more of a challenge for you, wouldn’t you agree?”

Makoto’s lip trembled into a tiny smile for a moment before she could steady it into a more neutral expression again. “I’ll try not to let you down.”

Caroline gave a sharp laugh. “Confident, huh? Alright, inmate, let’s see how long you can keep that up!”

“We sense a great wisdom buried within you, so we’re expecting a lot,” Justine remarked, almost smiling herself.

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Priestess** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### PRIESTESS CONFIDANT: RANK 1

Makoto stared at them for a moment. _That voice that rings in my head when I forge these bonds… Is it me or does it sound a little like…?_

“Inmate, is there a reason you’re staring at us?” Caroline asked.

“Oh, s-sorry!” Makoto stuttered. “Um, while I’m here, could I consult my Compendium and perform some fusions? I’d like to prepare a little for the Palace.”

“Very well,” Justine said. “Which Personas would you like to execute?”

~~~

Makoto turned around from the Velvet Room entrance, only to jump back at seeing the others crowded near her, staring. “...is there a reason you’re in my personal space?”

“You just spaced out and stared at the wall for a little bit,” Ann said.

“Are you alright, Queen?” Haru asked.

“I’m fine, yes,” Makoto said. “I was just… organizing my thoughts. Anyway, we were going to be strategizing?”

“Right!” Morgana said, bouncing back from the confusion shockingly quickly. “Now, a group that’s too large would attract attention, and we’re unfortunately starting to reach that point.”

“I see…” Haru frowned.

“Oh, no, Noir, this isn’t a complaint about you being here!” Morgana hastily added.

“I think I understand, though,” Makoto said. “We’ll leave some people on the backlines as support. Joker, are you recovered from the Big Bang Challenge yet?”

“A little, but…” Ren frowned at the truck beside them. “Once we jump in I feel like I’ll just feel queasy again.”

“Understandable,” Makoto said. “For now we’ll take the lead. Is that agreeable with everyone?”

“Fine by me, Queen!” Morgana said. "I mean, I was the one that first suggested it, after all."

“I’ll try not to let you down, Queen,” Haru smiled.

“Awesome!” Ann said. “Let’s go in then, yeah? Save Kitagawa-kun?”

“Yes, let’s put an end to Madarame’s wrongdoings,” Makoto said, before leading the charge in scaling the truck and wall, heading for their skylight entrance.

“Whoa, hold up!” Morgana said as the three girls landed inside beside him. “Look over there!”

“What’s the matter?” Makoto asked.

“Oh!” Haru gasped, pointing at the door to the gallery hall of Madarame’s former pupils. “There’s some sort of laser there now.”

“That’s like in those movies, right?” Ann asked. “Hitting it trips an alarm?”

“...so the Palace can have security beyond just Shadows,” Makoto mused. “I see. I’m starting to miss the fantasy aesthetic. That was far easier to navigate.”

“Come on, Queen, you’re throwing in the towel too early,” Morgana said. “Security is meaningless to Phantom Thieves.”

“I wasn’t giving up,” Makoto sighed. “Let’s get going already. Everyone, stay cautious that you don’t trip the alarm.”

“Got it!” Ann said.

“Be careful when following us, Joker!” Haru cautioned in a cheerful whisper, before following Ann, Morgana, and Makoto on through the Palace.

Ren nodded as he sat on the couch, letting out a slight groan. “Just give me one more minute…”

~~~

_**5/22 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Shinjuku Red Light District** _

Ryuji was leaning on the wall by the station’s exit, flipping through a book until a hand waved directly in front of his face.

“Yo, Ryuji,” Takao said, frowning. “You’re freaking me out. Since when were you the reading type?”

“What was holdin’ you up, senpai?” Ryuji asked, closing the book and looking at her.

“I missed the train, sue me,” she replied, taking a step back to give him space. “Besides, WUWY? You don’t need to babysit me for every one of my shifts.”

“I just wanna make sure no one messes with you,” Ryuji said, walking alongside her. “Besides, Shinjuku’s pretty cool. I feel like such a rebel bein’ here!”

“It’s not as cool durin’ the day,” Takao said, rolling her eyes. She then leaned down, looking at the book in Ryuji’s hands. “So, what is this- OMG. A tarot book?” She straightened up, a smirk on her face.

“Drop it, Takao, I’m warnin’ you.”

“You got a crush on that fortune teller, don’t you?!” Takao snorted with laughter. “Damn, I didn’t know you were in to older women!”

“That ain’t it at all!” Ryuji protested. “I just… started hangin' out with her... sometimes. She sets her booth up while I’m waitin’ on you and- we ain’t talkin’ about this anymore!”

“ROTFL, I’m tellin’ everyone,” Takao said, texting someone on her phone.

“The hell you are!” Ryuji said, trying to grab it while Takao laughed.

“Oh, Sakamoto…?” a young woman’s voice asked.

“Huh?” Ryuji and Takao looked up and immediately split apart as the speaker, a woman with long, blonde hair, dyed like Ryuji’s was but coming off much more natural looking. She rested a closed up folding table beside her as she observed the two. “O-oh, hey… You’re here early.”

“Someone I know is dropping by this evening,” the woman explained, gingerly rubbing the hand she had held the table in. “So I wished to set up a little early. ...would you mind helping…?”

“That’s why I’m here,” Ryuji boasted, picking up the table and heading down the alley ahead of her. “Later, Takao.”

“Later!” she waved after them, before heading to her place of work, a shop by the name of ‘The After School Salon’.

~~~

_**5/22 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Madarame’s Palace** _

“Kaboom!” Haru giggled as she blasted the five Onmoraki with her grenade launcher, the impact immediately incinerating four of them, while the fifth began pleading for its life in terror.

As Makoto stepped forward to recruit the odd bird corpse as a new Persona, Ann stared at Haru in horror.

“Is something the matter, Panther?” Haru asked pleasantly as she crouched down to dust herself off after the battle.

“...a grenade launcher?” Ann finally managed to ask.

“The way forward is clear now,” Makoto said.

“Queen, why did you buy Noir such scary weapons?!” Ann asked. “Like a grenade launcher of all things!”

“She wanted them,” Makoto shrugged, leaping over a set of lasers and stopping with the group at a small amenities area at the foot of the stairs. “Besides, she bought them herself. I wasn’t about to refuse her earnest desires.”

“But what kind of thief uses a grenade launcher?” Ann asked, briefly eyeing the Palace's vending machines. “...would these work in here…?”

“I have to agree with Panther, it is a rather inaccurate and noisy weapon,” Morgana said.

“See?” Ann said as if Morgana agreeing proved her point.

“Panther, you can hardly aim with your weapon,” Makoto frowned. “Besides, what sort of thief uses a submachine gun?”

“A lot!” Ann pouted. “Haven’t you watched movies where they rob banks?”

“That’s hardly phantom thievery.”

“I’m sorry,” Haru frowned. “Did I make a mistake?”

“Oh, no, Noir, it’s okay!” Ann reassured her. “Queen and I are just teasing each other!”

“Oh!” Haru said. “Sorry, I’m not used to this yet.”

“Hey, are we going upstairs yet?” Morgana asked, nodding at the stairs they were standing beside.

“Let’s stay focused for now,” Makoto said. “Yes, coming, Mona.”

The three girls swiftly moved after the cat and up the stairs, Makoto taking the lead to carefully check the hallway at the top before leading them onwards at seeing it clear.

“How long did it take for you all to fall into this so easily?” Haru asked. “You’ve only been to one Palace before, right?”

“Uh, I don’t think it’s really a time thing,” Ann said. “It just sort of happens… Maybe it’s because we didn’t witness your awakening? ...no, but I wasn’t there for Joker or Queen’s…”

“And none of us were present for Mona’s,” Makoto added. “Noir, don’t worry about this. Once we have more than a day’s experience, you’ll be able to pick up on our dynamics.” She checked around the corner before leading them carefully out into a large hall, glass walls blocking off displays of folding screens on either side of them. “That said, Panther, do try and keep the teasing for when we’re in Safe Rooms. It would be bad if we were distracted.”

“That’s true,” Ann said. “Sorry, Queen.”

“Oh?” Morgana stopped, staring up at a solid gold vase on display in the middle of the room. “...sparkly…!”

“Oh dear,” Haru said, glancing over her shoulder at him. “I do believe Mona-chan is distracted.”

“Mona…” Makoto sighed, turning around to approach the cat. “We have a job to do, remember?”

“You’re just going to ignore this golden sheen?!” Morgana sounded indignant. “Look at it, Queen! We’d be rich selling this!”

“How would we even carry it out of here?” Makoto asked.

“We can worry about that as we do it!” Morgana said, hopping up onto the pedestal with it. As soon as he landed, an audible click rang out through the room. “...uh-oh.”

Before the four of them could react, laser tripwires clicked on, crisscrossing in a grid to make a series of walls around them and the vase.

“We’re trapped!” Haru gasped.

“Mona!” Ann snapped.

“I’m sorry!” Morgana said. “I just… I felt drawn to it!”

“...I told you not to do this kind of thing,” Makoto sighed, squinting her eyes as she carefully turned around. “Can any of you see a gap you can get through without tripping these?”

“I can hardly see anything with how bright they are,” Haru frowned, shielding her eyes.

“No, not really,” Ann said. “I mean, I’d have a way out if this glass wasn’t here, but…” She kicked it and immediately winced. “Ow! My foot!”

“It’s probably bulletproof…” Morgana frowned. “To protect the artworks.”

“Would we be able to force our way through?” Haru asked.

“It’s not worth the security risk...” Makoto crossed her arms, deep in thought. _There has to be some spot that was overlooked. This is a Palace, after all. As fortified as it can be, there's always supposed to be a way forward._

“...and here I was thinking I wouldn’t catch up to you,” Ren said in surprise as he entered the room. “You okay, everyone?”

“Not really,” Haru said. “Are you at least feeling better?”

“Kind of.”

“Joker, great timing,” Makoto said, unfolding her arms. “Behind you I noticed there was a security room. It seemed locked so I paid it little mind, but could you try and break in? The way to turn off these lasers may be inside.”

“Got it,” Ren nodded, turning around with a dramatic flutter of his coattails and heading back the way he came.

“...it’s so cool when it flutters like that,” Makoto whispered.

“I agree,” Haru smiled dreamily.

“...okay,” Ann rolled her eyes. “Mona, I swear, when we get out of this, you are going to be in so much trouble.”

“Noted,” Morgana said, avoiding eye contact with the girls out of embarrassment.

Ann started fidgeting, sitting down and leaning against the glass with a slight groan.

“Not a fan of standing still?” Makoto asked. “I thought as a model you’d be used to-”

“It’s not that I can’t stand still,” Ann interrupted. “It’s just… when we’re running around I can ignore how much I drank at the restaurant.”

“Oh, you need the restroom?” Haru asked.

“Alright.. can we _not_ have this kind of discussion?” Makoto closed her eyes, momentarily removing her mask to massage her forehead.

Faintly, they heard Ren give out a hiss of pain.

“Joker?” Haru asked nervously.

“Don’t speak too loudly,” Morgana cautioned. “We’re in a bad spot right now, and if a Shadow comes to investigate us…”

Haru nodded, frowning out at the hallway Joker had retreated into. Shortly later, the lasers surrounding them deactivated.

Ann let out a relieved sigh. “We’re not trapped anymore…”

“Joker!” Makoto called to him as he ran back to them. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I had to force my way into that security room,” Ren shrugged. “Just… cut myself on my knife a little.”

The girls collectively winced at seeing the gash Ren casually showed them.

“Here, let me make up for this,” Morgana said, quickly calling on Zorro to cast a Dia spell.

“I’ll need a new knife, too,” Ren said, nodding in thanks as he demonstrated his now bent beyond use weapon.

“For now, use this one we found in Mementos,” Makoto said, passing one over to him. “And if you’re up to joining the frontlines…?”

Ren nodded in confirmation.

“Excellent,” Makoto smiled in relief, before narrowing her eyes and taking an authoritative tone. “Mona, you’ll be providing back up from now on.”

“That’s a fair order,” Morgana said, wilting slightly under Makoto’s glare. “But… I swear there is something special about this vase!” He tapped it for emphasis and it immediately fell off the pedestal the two of them were standing on, shattering to bits. “What?! That wasn’t gold at all!”

Amidst Morgana’s complaints, a pinkish gemstone was tugged up from the shards of the vase, a vaguely ghost-shaped mass of swirls towing it behind it as it began drifting away.

“Did… it have a soul?” Ann asked, dumbstruck.

Morgana immediately jumped. “A Treasure Demon! Queen, whatever you do, don’t let it get away!”

Makoto broke into a run after it as the Treasure Demon attempted to flee, ripping her mask off. “Johanna!” She jumped as her motorcycle sped out of the flames to meet her, landing on the seat, and giving a sharp drifting turn to fire off a Frei spell.

The Treasure Demon groaned as the nuclear flames burst into it and it fell limply to the floor.

“Surround it!” Morgana ordered.

The four active Phantom Thieves approached, guns drawn.

“To think you would coerce me into giving in…” the Shadow remarked. “How brilliant. My name is Regent. My existence shall now be a part of you.”

Makoto blinked in surprise as, with almost no actual effort on her part, the Regent dissolved into light and merged into her mask, as always causing her to stumble slightly.

“Well done, Queen!” Morgana was impressed. “No wonder I was drawn to that vase, that was a rare find!”

“What was that?” Ann asked.

“It was a Shadow, right?” Haru asked. “And not the ghost of the vase you broke?”

“Like I said, they’re called Treasure Demons,” Morgana said. “They’re rare Shadows that are usually pretty sturdy. And you usually want to defeat them. I’m surprised you could recruit it, though, Queen. What’s it like?”

“Do you feel wealthier?” Ren asked with a slight smile. "More high class?"

Makoto closed her eyes. “It certainly would be tough to defeat… This one is only weak to Psychokinetic and Nuclear magic… And…” She reached up, scratching at her mask. “...I can’t call it, but… maybe in fusion…” She trailed off, frowning in thought.

“Well… I don’t really know what’s going on, but we accomplished something, right?” Haru asked.

“Yes, now let’s not linger,” Makoto said, turning and heading on through the room again. Upon the team reaching another set of infrared lasers, Ren pulled the others up through an opening in the wall, looking out at a room that had a floor mural made to look like a giant pit.

“There’s a Shadow…” Ann mumbled, watching the guard patrolling over the mural.

“More importantly,” Haru said, pointing across the room. “Look, Panther! Restrooms!”

“...ew…!” Ann groaned, shuddering. “Why is that in here?!”

“...it is a museum,” Ren shrugged. “Guests would complain if there wasn’t one.”

“Panther, you said you needed to go earlier, right?” Haru asked, a frown on her face. “I was trying to assist…”

“I’m not going to a restroom inside someone’s Palace!”

“...can we just kill the Shadow?” Makoto sighed.

~~~

_**5/22 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Central Street - Residential Area** _

Yusuke was staring down at his homework from Kosei High, a blank expression on his face. As he had been for an hour now. Finally realizing it wasn’t going to be completed just by him looking at it, he set it aside with a sigh and pulled out his cell phone.

Ann Takamaki’s contact information was still saved after she reached out to him earlier this week. Unfortunately, he had yet to be able to paint her. In fact, last time she had brought her friends and they had been bombarding him with accusations of Madarame’s abuse and plagiarism.

“Yusuke?” Madarame asked from the door to the studio Yusuke was sitting in. “I was about to head out. Is that girl coming by?”

“...I’m afraid not, sensei,” Yusuke sighed. “She has not reached out to me since Tuesday.”

“I see,” Madarame frowned. “That’s unfortunate. Perhaps you should take the initiative again? I’d hate for this piece to not come together.”

Yusuke felt a slight chill run down his spine as he looked up at Madarame. “...of course, sensei. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Good,” Madarame smiled. “Because the exhibition ends soon, and I’d love to have something to commemorate it.”

Yusuke bowed in understanding as Madarame left. He closed his eyes for a moment to rest before sending a quick text to Ann’s phone. “Please respond, Takamaki-san…”

~~~

_**5/22 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Madarame’s Palace** _

“Persona!” Makoto called out, staring through the gaps between her fingers unblinkingly as Angel manifested behind her. At her command, the oddly bondage-themed winged woman conjured a circle of light, wards drifting up from it around the Onmoraki. _Focus… stay focused…_

The Onmoraki let out a pained cry and suddenly burned away as the circle broke, and Makoto leaned forward in relief.

“Great job, Queen!” Ann cheered. “What was that attack?”

“It killed them all so easily,” Haru chimed in.

“That’s what it’s supposed to do,” Makoto said, giving a tired smile at their praise. “Though, I am focusing a lot to make it hit.”

“You used it a lot, too,” Ren frowned. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Makoto said, walking over to the switch they had uncovered before the ambush and hitting it. Immediately, the alarm blaring cut off and the electric barricades holding them in this exhibit room shut off.

“Finally, we can move on!” Ann said in relief.

With slightly renewed vigor, they opened the door, coming out to the outdoor garden they had seen on their maps.

“Ooh, a koi pond!” Haru said.

“It’s awfully… golden,” Ren said.

“...so shiny,” Ann remarked.

“Panther, don’t you start doing what Mona was,” Makoto sighed, turning and heading down the path towards the center, the sliding doors dramatically parting as they approached. As soon as they did, however, Makoto’s eyes widened in shock and she ran forward. “No!”

“Queen?” Haru asked in surprise, turning away from watching the koi swimming to follow their leader.

“What the?!” Ann gasped as they reached the center plaza. In the midst of the hedges surrounding them, was a crisscross of infrared lasers, Though, as opposed to the trip wires from earlier, these were set up as walls. And behind all of them, as nearly impassable as they already seemed to be, was a large, locked door decorated with art of a peacock’s feathers.

“What is with this security…?” Makoto asked, her voice barely more than a whisper as if she didn’t mean to ask aloud.

“There’s a sign here,” Ren said, looking at it. “‘All personnel: This door can only be opened via the security room that lies beyond it. Please be cautious as it is impossible to open from the outside.’ Are you freaking kidding me?” 

“Impossible to open…?” Makoto repeated, her voice faintly trembling.

“Well, that’s interesting,” Morgana commented as he approached from behind. “There’s no doubt now that he’s keeping the Treasure somewhere in that second building.”

“That doesn’t really help knowing that if we can’t get past,” Ann sighed.

“Mona,” Makoto said, her hand clenching into a fist as she fought to keep her voice even. “You told me that it’s always possible to reach the Treasure. That no heart is out of reach. Were you lying?” _If we can’t reach the Treasure here, doesn’t that mean Sis’s heart may also be…?_

“Queen, your voice sounds a little dangerous…” Haru mumbled.

“Well, yes and no,” Morgana answered, shifting as he crossed his tiny arms. “There’s always the potential that someone can reach it. However… there are times like this when cognition will outright keep thieves like us out.”

“So you’re saying this mission is impossible?!” Makoto suddenly snapped.

“Gah!” Morgana gasped, leaping back in surprise at Makoto’s sudden outburst.

“Queen, calm down,” Ren said.

“Yeah, it’s… fine,” Ann said, shaking slightly. “We… we’ll think of some other way to help Kitagawa-”

“That is not the issue here,” Makoto spat, turning around and storming away from the group.

“What?” Ann asked, confusion etched on her face. “What do you mean that’s not the issue?!”

Makoto stopped, taking some sharp intakes of breath. _I said that outloud…?_

“Queen, I understand,” Haru said.

“You do…?” Makoto asked, too nervous to turn around, even as she heard her team approaching her from behind.

“If we don’t change his heart he’ll continue to abuse people, even if we somehow do get Kitagawa-kun to safety, right?”

Makoto breathed an internal sigh of relief. “...yes.”

“...that’s a fair point,” Ann admitted, scratching her head. “Sorry, I kind of forgot it doesn’t end with just Kitagawa-kun.”

“...let’s go back for now,” Ren said softly. “We can’t do anything else today and we're all a little tired.”

“Everyone, we’ll meet tomorrow after school,” Morgana ordered. “I have an idea that I’d like to propose to you all.”

“...is it about this security system?” Ann asked.

“In a way,” Morgana said, stretching.

“...you had better not be misleading me,” Makoto said, and without another word, she resumed walking back towards the exhibit halls they had just traversed.

The other Phantom Thieves shared a nervous look, before quickly jogging after her.

~~~

_**5/22 - Sunday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

Makoto eased herself down into the tub, shifting until the water covered her breasts. Leaning back, she let the heat of the bath ease her eyes shut. _...I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that. I was too tired to control my emotions and… Do they all think of me as unstable now?_

She opened her eyes, as she sat up slightly. _Morgana is right that there has to be a way around it. Scaling the exterior, or- what am I thinking?! Climbing outside like that would be way too risky!_

She drew her knees up to her chest. The bath didn’t seem to be relaxing her like she had hoped. The only thing left to try was consoling herself aloud. “...you don’t know anything about Sis’s Palace. Stop jumping to the worst conclusions… We defeated Kamoshida, we can handle Madarame, we can save her. _I_ can save her.”

She spoke in barely more than a whisper, but hearing it aloud seemed to help. Slowly, Makoto stretched her legs out again and cautiously leaned back once more, letting the bathwater envelop as much of her body as possible.

_I’ll tell them I’m sorry for my outburst tomorrow. I can’t ask them to keep working with me if I don’t do at least that much when my emotions slip. And if they’re forgiving enough, then someday, maybe… I can tell them..._

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 06.7%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 1  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 3  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 3  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	31. Atelier Investigation

_**5/23 - Monday** _   
_**Early Morning** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

_**Days Until Exhibit Ends: 13** _   
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

Makoto slowly made her way into Shujin, walking her usual path on autopilot. Ever since hitting the cognitive barricade in Madarame’s Palace yesterday, her mind was scrambling. She could vaguely pick up on the rumors and whispers of everyone she was walking past, something about part-time jobs or crime in Shibuya. It was going in one ear and out the other.

“Niijima-san!” Ren’s teacher, Kawakami, raised her voice.

Makoto blinked, turning to her in surprise. “Yes, ma’am?”

“Finally you answer…” Kawakami sighed, looking utterly exhausted. “Listen… I don’t know what it is you’re doing for Principal Kobayakawa, but can you check in with him more often? He ordered me to call you there, and running around looking for third-years isn’t how I want to spend a Monday morning.”

“I’m… sorry?” Makoto mumbled. “I’ll go see him, then.”

“Thanks,” Kawakami sighed, walking upstairs with Makoto, before splitting off to head to her own classroom. “Why is it always me running these errands…?”

Makoto took a breath to steady herself before knocking on the door. _He has the worst timing…_

“Come in!”

Makoto stepped inside, giving a slight bow, “Good morning, sir. You wanted to speak with me?”

“I was hoping for an update on your investigation,” Kobayakawa said. “Any word on the students behind that posting?”

“I-” Makoto stopped before she said anything. _I have no excuse planned. I had completely forgotten my other goal with this Palace… But if we can’t change his heart…_

“Niijima-san?” Kobayakawa frowned, leaning forward. “You have been taking this seriously, haven’t you? I’d hate for a student as bright as you to prove unreliable. It wouldn’t reflect well on Shujin Academy if we recommended a student that can’t handle responsibility.”

“No, I- I was just trying to determine how to best word this,” Makoto said in a hurry. “I… think I might be close. I’ve overheard some suspicious conversations in Shibuya, and am looking into it further.”

“I see...” Kobayakawa shook his head. “Niijima-san, I want regular updates on these kinds of developments. You and I are in a precarious position at this school. Surely you’ve heard how dissatisfied some students are with us?”

“...I have,” Makoto admitted, closing her eyes. She soon opened them again. “While I’m here, some students have asked if the trophies Kamoshida earned could be taken down from the entrance hall. It might help ease tensions.”

“I’ll consider it,” Kobayakawa nodded. “You can return to class now.”

Makoto nodded, turning around and leaving the office.

Once she was gone, Kobayakawa dialed a number on his cell phone, dabbing some sweat off his forehead as he placed it to his ear. “Good morning, sir. Sorry to bother you. ...yes, the invest- well, no, there’s nothing solid yet, but… ...but I think progress is being made, sir! Don’t worry, a lead is being pursued, and I’m rather confident about- ...understood, I’ll call again when it’s actually concrete. Yes, have a good day-”

The other side hung up before he could finish, and Kobayakawa slumped forward over his desk with a heavy sigh.

~~~

_**5/23 - Monday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Central Street** _

“How are you feeling today, Makoto?” Ann asked nervously as Makoto sat down at their usual table in Big Bang Burger, the bustle of other students dropping by right after school leaving them unnoticed.

“If you’re worried at me being unable to control my temper, you can relax,” Makoto said, slightly testily. “I have enough self-control not to fly off the handle in public.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean-” Ann began.

“That all aside, I feel the need to apologize,” Makoto said, looking down at the table. “I… overreacted to the barricade and took my frustrations out on you. I'm sorry.”

“Do you need to vent to someone?” Ren asked. “You know how bad emotions can get if you bottle it up like…” Ren trailed off, slightly averting his gaze from Makoto.

Makoto closed her eyes, remembering the last time they were at Leblanc together, and nodded. “Yes… I mean, no. I… don’t need to vent. I was just worked up yesterday.”

“I’m sorry, Mako-chan,” Haru frowned.

“...what for?” Makoto looked over in confusion.

“I didn’t realize just how passionate you were for all this,” Haru said. “So I’m sorry.”

“...that’s… nothing to apologize for,” Makoto mumbled, still confused and now slightly embarrassed.

“Well, shall we talk things over?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, where do we go from here?” Ann asked.

“I examined the museum map as much as I could but found no way forward for us,” Makoto said.

“We could climb the outside of the building,” Haru suggested.

“Not recommended,” Morgana said. “The distortions might make it so different areas don’t match up properly. Not to mention we have no idea what that second building is like.”

“Also, we could all fall off and die,” Ren said.

“Right, the risk of death is bad, too,” Morgana agreed.

“You kind of glossed over that…” Ann frowned.

“So, do we need to go after someone else, then?” Haru asked, looking up.

“Not necessarily,” Morgana said. “It’s possible we’re just overlooking something.”

“Like what?” Ann asked.

“Remember what that museum is based on,” Morgana said. “Madarame’s shack. It’s possible the impassable security is tied to something he’s cognizant of in his home.”

“Does it work like that?” Haru asked.

“Well…” Ren frowned. “...when we first entered the castle, Makoto and I came in from the Student Council Room. That put us not too far from the Palace’s version of the library.”

“None of you recognize that peacock design from his art, do you?” Morgana asked.

“Not in particular,” Haru said. “There were some paintings with imagery like that, but not set up at all how that door looked.”

“Well, let’s see if we can’t glean anything from inside the shack,” Morgana smirked.

“...something tied to his cognition in reality as a barricade…” Makoto mumbled. “Why didn’t I consider that possibility…?”

“You probably burned yourself out with all those spells,” Ann said. “Especially all those… what was it called?”

“Hama.”

“Yeah, those. You used that a lot when the security ambushed us.”

“Well, once they used the same skill Sugimura’s Shadow did to fell Morgana, I wasn’t going to take chances,” Makoto said. “But… that must have been it, yes.” _Let’s move on before they realize I’m lying._ “How can we get inside? Ann, is the modeling offer still on the table? I hate to rely on you for this, but-”

“Actually, he texted me yesterday while we were in the Palace!” Ann said, showing off the chat on her phone to the group. “So it should be cool! Though…” Her smile dropped and she shuddered. “I still feel a little uneasy about this. Especially being in the same house as someone with a Palace like that.”

“We’ll be there with you, Lady Ann,” Morgana said reassuringly.

“Being close to someone with a Palace…” Makoto mumbled, she and Haru slightly averting their eyes from the group.

“Okay then,” Ann said, nervously typing. “How’s this sound as a reply? ‘Sorry I missed this message yesterday. I thought it over and think it sounds cool. Would tomorrow be okay?’”

“You don’t need to overthink it, Ann,” Ren sighed. “Just be yourself. That’s the best way to make someone buy an act.”

“Wow, do you have experience in lying or something?” Ann asked. “That’s actually good advice.” She pressed send and slid the phone back into her pocket.

“It’s not like I make a habit of lying…” Ren awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey, it’s a good trait for a thief to have,” Morgana said. “Just look at Queen.”

“...huh?” Makoto blinked, feeling her heart starting to beat faster. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re still lying to that principal guy, aren’t you?” Morgana asked.

“Oh, um, yes, but it’s not like I’m talking with him every day…” _Don’t scare me like that!_

“Ah!” Ann jolted at her phone buzzing and pulled it out. “Oh! It’s Kitagawa-kun! He said Madarame will be at the exhibit so tomorrow would be perfect!”

“Excellent!” Makoto smiled in relief before leaning forward. “Here’s our plan, then. While Ann is distracting Kitagawa-kun, I’ll claim to need the restroom and sneak out to explore the shack with Morgana. The two of us will probably have the best chance of finding what we’re looking for.”

“Just make sure you get enough sleep so you can stay focused,” Ren joked, cracking a smile.

“Haha, yes…” Makoto said flatly. “Meanwhile, Ren will protect Ann in the room and… Haru, can I ask you to keep watch outside? So we can be tipped off if Madarame arrives home before we’re finished.”

“You can count on me!” Haru saluted.

“Why do I have to be the one inside?” Ren asked. “He trusts Haru more.”

“It’s something Sis told me,” Makoto said. “Men are less likely to try something funny with a girl if another guy happens to be nearby to protect them.”

“It’s really annoying, but that's kind of true,” Ann sighed. “Can I count on you, Ren?”

“...yeah, don’t worry,” Ren nodded.

“Let’s do this, team,” Morgana said seriously. “We cannot let the Phantom Thieves end this early. How embarrassing would it be if we failed an art heist?!”

~~~

_**5/23 - Monday** _   
_**Evening** _   
_**Yongen-Jaya Backstreets** _

Ren was making his way back to Leblanc from the station, when he noticed a familiar red-eyed woman stepping out of Leblanc. _Makoto’s sister…_

Sae adjusted her bag in a slight huff and started to walk towards them, stopping when she noticed Ren staring at her. “Oh. It’s you again. Do you remember me? We met once in that cafe back there.” She nodded her head in Leblanc’s direction, not breaking eye contact with Ren.

“Is this that scary lady again?” Morgana asked quietly from ren’s bag.

“Yeah, I remember…” Ren said, giving a nervous smile. “Your eyes kind of stuck with me.”

Sae frowned, eyes narrowing. “I do hope that’s not an attempt at flattery.”

“Oh, uh-”

“...I was kidding,” Sae said, her expression softening a fraction. “You know, I never actually learned what your connection to this cafe is. I was told you’re neither customer nor employee.”

“Oh, um… Boss is taking care of me while I’m in Tokyo,” Ren said.

“I see,” Sae said, her expression noticeably hardening a little. “One last question. As a regular at this cafe, I expect I may run into you fairly often. Shall we introduce ourselves?”

“...I’m Ren Amamiya.”

“Sae Niijima,” she replied. “Well then, with that out of the way, I’ll let you get home. Good evening.” She briskly walked past him, rounding the corner with surprising aggression for someone who was just speaking so calmly.

“Sae Niijima?” Morgana questioned. “So… that’s Queen’s older sister. Honestly, that explains a lot.”

“I guess her intensity runs in the family,” Ren said softly, before turning to enter Leblanc Cafe.

“About time you got home,” Sojiro snapped. “Clean the dishes before you go to bed. I’m heading home for now.”

“Uh, s-sure?”

“What’s Boss’s deal?” Morgana asked as Sojiro stormed out the door.

“...Niijima-san just left,” Ren mused. “Do you think maybe…?”

“What would she even make him mad about, though? Could Boss have messed up on the coffee? Or... do you think they broke up? Were they a couple?!”

“I really doubt that,” Ren said, setting his bag down in the booth and heading into the kitchenette.

~~~

_**5/24 - Tuesday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Central Street - Residential Area** _

_**Days Until Exhibit Ends: 12** _   
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

“I wasn’t expecting your friends to tag along today,” Yusuke frowned as Ren and Makoto sat down on the side of the room while Ann sat in a stool in the middle of the floor.

“I could have sworn I mentioned it,” Ann said, crossing her legs.

“Forgive me, Kitagawa-kun,” Makoto said. “I’m just rather protective of my friends.”

Yusuke’s hand instinctively flinched at that. “I am aware, yes. Well, so long as you don’t cause a ruckus,” he glanced at Ren, “your continued presence shouldn’t interfere with my muse.”

“...when have I ever been noisy?” Ren asked Makoto in a whisper.

Makoto could only shrug.

“So, um… is this pose good?” Ann asked. She gave a quick flex of her shoulders and hips to help toss her hair back more, as well as push out the Shujin blazer from hugging her too tightly. She then leaned forward gently, cupping her face with her hand and gently resting her left elbow on her knees, staring off absentmindedly into the corner of the room.

“That should be perfect,” Yusuke smiled. He quickly framed her with his fingers as he sat down by his canvas, before slowly sketching Ann out onto the canvas. The group sat silently as he did so.

After five minutes passed, Makoto spoke up. “Um, Kitagawa-kun? Where would I find the restroom?”

Yusuke gave no answer, continuing to work on his artistic rendering of Ann.

“Kitagawa?” Ann asked, glancing over.

“...I’ll find it myself then, if that’s okay?” Makoto asked, unsubtly grabbing Ren’s bag where Morgana was lying in wait.

Still no response.

“Guess that’s a yes,” Ren said.

“We’ll be back later,” Makoto whispered, before slipping out into the hall. She cautiously lowered Ren’s bag to the floor to let Morgana out, checking her phone for any messages from Haru. “...nothing. Madarame still seems to be out.”

“Excellent,” Morgana said. “But wow, I’m kind of impressed at how into this he is. We could have probably said anything and gotten no reaction.”

“I suppose that just proves he’s passionate about painting,” Makoto answered. “When a book grabs my attention, I know I often tune a lot of conversations around me out.”

“Wait, does that mean he’s focusing really intently on Lady Ann?” Morgana asked. “Should we be keeping an extra set of eyes on him?!”

“That wasn’t what I was saying at all. Can we focus, please?”

“Right, right,” Morgana said. “How many floors does this shack have? Two? Since that barricade is in front of the second building, we’ll search the second floor first.”

Makoto nodded, the two quietly setting off down the hall.

~~~

“...what’s taking her?” Ann asked quietly.

Ren paused, glancing at Yusuke. He was currently staring at the canvas with great intensity. _Should I be responding to her? Does she want an actual answer or a fake one in case he can hear us?_

“Ren?” Ann asked.

“You… want me to answer…?” Ren asked, glancing at her, eyes occasionally darting back towards Yusuke.

“He’s not listening,” Ann said.

“...well, maybe what they’re looking for doesn’t look like-”

“It’s no use!” Yusuke suddenly proclaimed, dramatically, slumping out of his chair and to the floor.

“...what?” Ren asked, more confused than surprised by the sudden outburst.

“My muse,” Yusuke said, shaking his head. “She can’t flourish under these stifling conditions!”

“Um… did I do something wrong?” Ann asked. “Was I moving too much? I’m used to changing poses quickly for photos, so…”

“No, Takamaki-san, it’s not your fault,” Yusuke said, slowly pulling himself up. “I’m simply under a lot of pressure. And I wish to do your aura justice.”

“My aura…?” Ann repeated, nonplussed. “Not my looks or anything?”

“Of course not,” Yusuke said, his tone suggesting that should have been obvious.

“What?!” Ann snapped.

“Ann, calm down,” Ren sighed. “The way you said that makes it sound like the stress has nothing to do with Ann’s aura or whatever. Is Madarame pressuring you or something?”

Yusuke gave a brief look of surprise before immediately scoffing. “Are we on this again? Suggesting sensei is abusive? I thought we had moved past that.”

“Kitagawa, we know,” Ren said sternly. “The reason his art style is so different? He’s passing what his pupils paint as his own.”

“Ridiculous,” Yusuke said. “You ‘know’? And how do you know this to be true?”

“That painting I asked to see back at the exhibit,” Ann suddenly said. “Kitagawa-kun, that was yours, right?”

“M-mine?” Yusuke stuttered.

“Looks like that’s the case,” Ren said.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, turning away from Ann to stare at Ren. “Perhaps it was, but I assure you, I gave it to Madarame willingly.”

“Why are you so set on defending him when he’s taking credit for your work?!” Ren snapped.

“Uh, Ren, maybe it’s time for you to calm down?” Ann asked, taking a nervous step back.

~~~

Makoto stepped out of yet another room and peeked around the corner at another hallway. “...Mona.”

“You find it?” Morgana asked, darting out of a nearby closet. Around the corner, set slightly back and partially blocked some old canvases, was a single door, perfectly matching the left side of the barricade in the Palace’s outdoor garden. “Aha! So this is what that cognition is tied to.”

Makoto cautiously stepped forward, hefting the lock. “So… because he believes no one can get inside this place, the equivalent section of his Palace is blocked off… Do you think this means the real world equivalent of his Treasure is inside?”

“It’s possible,” Morgana mewed, stretching slightly. “It would explain why this lock stands out so much in his mind compared to, say, the lock on the front door.”

Makoto brushed some hair behind her ear with her free hand, the other still holding the padlock. “So… to change his cognition that this lock is impassable, we’ll need him aware that people can get inside. Would stealing the real world contents work for that?”

“Surprised to hear that suggestion from you, Queen,” Morgana laughed.

“I’m just weighing our options,” Makoto said. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, just because he thinks someone got past wouldn’t necessarily disable the security in the Palace,” Morgana said. “But seeing the door opened in front of his very eyes?”

“...that sounds even riskier than my proposal,” Makoto sighed. “But I suppose-” She was cut off by the sudden sensation of her phone vibrating. Reaching into her pocket, she saw a frantic text from Haru.

> **Haru** : Madarame’s limo just pulled up! If you’re not with the others, get back there!!

“We’re going,” Makoto said, grabbing Morgana and shoving him back into Ren’s bag.

“Ah, hey, easy!” Morgana hissed.

Makoto, trying to be as quiet as possible, sprinted back downstairs and over to the studio room only she left the others in. Before she could think of opening the door, she heard Ann give an appalled shout.

“Nude modeling?!”

“...nude?” Morgana repeated in a whisper, stunned.

_What on Earth did I miss?_ Makoto wondered as she pulled the door open.

“There you are,” Yusuke rounded on her with surprising hostility. “Where did you wander off to?”

“The restroom, like I said,” Makoto said.

“For so long? What was it you were doing?”

“You… don’t ask a girl that,” Ren said. “Or anyone, actually.”

“Advice from you is the last thing I need,” Yusuke said. “Now, you’ve heard my terms. So kindly leave. Takamaki-san, we shall pick things up another day.”

“But- Makoto, help me out!” Ann said. “He’s trying to make me model nude for him!”

“You’re what?” Makoto asked, anger immediately entering her voice.

“Are you planning to assault me again?” Yusuke asked. “Much like this man here, I did not give express permission for you to continue being in my home. I will press charges, and more severe ones at that.”

“Charges?” Makoto gave a quick glance over at Ren, who kept his gaze on the floor.

“Makoto, stay focused!” Ann pleaded.

“...calling the authorities will not be necessary,” Makoto said, letting out a breath to help even out her tone.

“Makoto!” Ann groaned.

“Is there a problem in here?” Madarame asked, causing Makoto to jump in surprise.

“When’d he get behind us?” Morgana asked. “Geez, old people are quiet.”

“Sensei, you’re home,” Yusuke said, giving a slight bow. “Don’t worry. Takamaki-san’s friends were just leaving.”

“I see,” Madarame nodded. “Well, I won’t get in your way. Once they’ve gone, I’d love for you to tell me about today’s progress.” He gave the group a smile, before shuffling off down the hall, making for what Makoto assumed to be his room.

“Good day,” Yusuke said, no pleasantness in his voice as he sat down in front of the canvas again.

Ann gave a sigh of defeat. “I don’t have a choice, do I…?”

Ren said nothing, a pained expression on his face as he picked up Makoto’s bag.

Yusuke glanced over as they were leaving and suddenly spoke up, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice. “Did you two switch bags?”

Makoto and Ren glanced at each other, eyebrows slightly raised from nervousness.

“Uh, no, I’ve always liked… these purse kinds of book bags,” Ren said.

“I see…” Yusuke said, continuing to stare curiously. After a few seconds, it dawned on him he was supposed to maintain anger towards Ren, so he briskly turned away.

Makoto stepped aside, letting Ren lead Ann out of the room, before following them outside, the three making their way back towards Central Street proper.

“So, can one of you explain what happened?” she finally asked.

“Ren and Kitagawa got into another argument about Madarame,” Ann said. “We figured out that painting Haru and I looked at last week was actually Kitagawa-kun’s, and Ren started pressing him for why he’s letting Madarame walk all over him, and… oh god, my nude painting is going to go public as Madarame’s next piece…!”

“Uh, yeah, he got angry about how I showed up and ordered me and you to leave since he only wanted Ann there,” Ren continued. “That’s when he noticed you were gone and he started threatening to call the police on us for trespassing. Also, he thinks seeing Ann naked will help his muse, or whatever.”

“What a degenerate!” Morgana exclaimed. “We can’t let him get away with this!”

“We’re after Madarame, remember,” Ren said.

“I don’t want to pose nude!” Ann cried.

“You won’t have to if we change Madarame’s heart,” Makoto said. “That said, Ren… and I mean no offense by this, but why is it always you being threatened with arrest?”

“That’s what I want to know,” Ren shrugged. “Maybe a shaman cursed my family or something. Or negative karma from a past life.”

“Everyone!” Haru called out, waving at them from down the street.

“Haru, there you are,” Makoto smiled, though it quickly fell into a quizzical expression. “Why are there leaves and twigs in your hair?”

“I can’t get them out,” Haru whimpered, tugging at one for emphasis.

“Were you hiding in a bush?” Morgana asked.

“I was nervous about if he spotted me!” Haru said. “So, how did the search go, Mako-chan?”

“Oh, yeah, please tell me this hell day was worth it,” Ann said. “Because I don’t want to go in there again if it means taking my clothes off.”

“Huh?” Haru questioned.

“I’ll tell you later,” Ren murmured. “Makoto?”

“It went well,” Makoto said uneasily. “We did find the real world equivalent of his roadblock. However…”

“Getting past it will need us to go there again, won’t it?” Haru asked.

“No!” Ann exclaimed, falling to her knees and giving overblown sobs.

“...don’t start taking after Kitagawa with these reactions,” Ren sighed. He glanced around, and noticed a group of kids in a nearby yard staring. “...Ann, please get up, people are looking at us.”

“Let’s… take a break to think this all over,” Makoto said, hoisting Ann back to her feet. “I think we all need time to ourselves after this.”

“I know I do,” Haru said, gingerly tugging at the twig in her hair again. “Ow...”

“Until tomorrow, then,” Makoto said, starting to walk away.

“Uh, Queen?” Morgana asked.

“Yes?”

“I live with Ren, remember?”

Makoto stopped, turning back in surprise to see she still had Ren’s bag strapped over her shoulder, Ren standing not too far behind her, awkwardly holding her purse out.

Blushing heavily, she quickly traded it back. “Um, thanks…”

“No problem,” Ren laughed. “I guess it fit me too well for you to notice?”

“That must be it…” Makoto said, giggling slightly as well.

“Hey, stop laughing and stay on your toes,” Morgana chided. “That creepy artist noticed easily enough, so we’ll need to be careful not to slip up.”

“I know,” Makoto said.

“We can still have fun with this instead of being so on edge, right?” Ren asked.

“...fair point,” Morgana said. “Sorry, I just… I can’t get over this nude modeling threat.”

“And how do you think I feel?!” Ann snapped, continuing to give overblown wails into Haru's shoulder, the older girl gently patting her back.

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_   
**YES: 06.6%**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 1  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 3  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 3  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	32. Vignettes of a Prosecutor

_**5/25 - Wednesday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Public Prosecutors’ Office** _

“Niijima-san?”

“What is it?” Sae asked, glancing up from her computer. One of her coworkers, a man generic enough that Sae would be hard-pressed to recall his name, was holding a simple file, nervously meeting her gaze. Or perhaps he was simply new.

“I have the court record you asked about yesterday,” he said, cautiously approaching to hand it to her.

Sae took it, giving a cursory glance inside. Defendant: Amamiya, Ren. “Thank you. I’m surprised you were able to obtain it so quickly. Usually juvenile records are more tightly sealed.”

“I didn’t do anything special,” he said. “I was just the one they asked to bring it to you.”

“I see. My praise is withdrawn, then. You may go now.”

The man briefly looked affronted, but Sae had already returned her focus to her desk. Turning, he swiftly made his way out into the hall.

“That was surprisingly harsh, Sae-san,” a young man’s voice said pleasantly.

“Akechi-kun?” Sae glanced up to see the teen detective waiting by her office threshold, smiling at her. “It’s Wednesday. Shouldn’t you be in school today?”

“A driver unfortunately crashed into the building,” Akechi said.

“Another psychotic breakdown?” Sae asked absentmindedly as she flipped through the court record in front of her.

“Ah, it was just a jest,” Akechi chuckled. “I was attempting to get a stronger reaction. In truth, a prosecutor wants me to testify on a case I worked.”

“Then why aren’t you at the courthouse?”

“He requested I meet him here,” Akechi said. “But I have a few minutes to spare, so I thought I’d drop by, Sae-san.”

“Mm,” Sae hummed, still keeping her gaze on the file. “Inform me ahead of time before you plan any visits.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” Akechi smiled. “So, what case are you looking over? The prosecutor that suffered the psychotic breakdown?”

“No, an assault case,” Sae said. “Juvenile. It’s unrelated to mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns.”

“A juvenile assault case?” Akechi repeated, his interest sounding slightly feigned. “The only case of that that I can imagine sparking your interest would pertain to the transfer student Shujin Academy received. Has he been threatening Makoto-san?”

“It has nothing to do with Makoto, either,” Sae said briskly. Her eyes narrowed as she reached the end. “This doesn’t make any sense…”

“I’m assuming that comment is for my benefit?”

“Not once is the plaintiff or witness actually named in this record,” Sae complained. “It's normal not to release that information publicly, but this is the official record and not a single mention? The name of the assailant is listed readily despite him being underage!”

“You seem quite angry about this,” Akechi commented.

“It’s a flagrant disregard not only for this boy’s privacy but also for proper court proceedings,” Sae muttered. She stood up and let out a huff, running a hand through her hair. “What I was looking for isn’t in this file. I’ll be going directly to the source.”

“Are you planning to interrogate Amamiya?” Akechi asked, a curious expression on his face. “You did just point out it’s a school day.”

“No, I have no interest in Amamiya,” Sae said. “I’m referring to his guardian. A cafe owner.”

“Ah, I see,” Akechi said, taking out his phone and typing as if sending a text. “So in the end this was simply an attempt to get more leverage on the man.”

“What are you typing?” Sae asked as she grabbed her bag.

“Oh, just confirming the meetup,” Akechi said. “Remember when I mentioned my reason for being out of school today?”

Sae rolled her eyes. “Good day, Akechi-kun.”

“Good day, Sae-san,” Akechi waved. “Try not to be too rough with the man!”

Sae closed her eyes as she stepped into the elevator, letting out a breath. In her head, she could faintly hear Makoto’s voice echoing. _Do you know what someone can do if they’ve been arrested under false charges?_

She opened her eyes again, keeping her gaze focused on the counter as it steadily brought her closer to the first floor. _I knew she asked me that because of the transfer student. But could she have been right? Could Amamiya not have been lying to her? Is it possible he doesn’t even know the name of the one who pressed charges?_

Sae looked down. _No, thinking about that won’t change anything. It’s jumping to conclusions anyway. As far as I know, the victim he assaulted was another minor. His case isn't my concern regardless._

The elevator dinged and slowly slid open, the SIU Director blinking in surprise on the other side. “Oh, Niijima. Glad I ran into you. Mind accompanying me back to my office? I had some things I’d like to discuss.”

“Actually, sir, I was on my way out,” Sae said.

“Oh, is this a lead on the misappropriation case?” the SIU Director asked as he stepped into the elevator.

“No, I already resolved that,” Sae said. “His defense attorneys are trying to stall the trial date, but I’m confident they’ll be unable to defend themselves.”

“It is a desperate move,” the SIU Director nodded in agreement. “Excellent work as always, Niijima. You’re truly our star prosecutor.”

“I’m glad you think so, sir,” Sae said, making to step off the elevator.

“Niijima?” the SIU Director asked. “We have something to discuss, remember? Or are you pursuing a different case?”

“It’s not so much an official case of mine, sir,” Sae mumbled.

“Then it doesn’t need to take up your time right now.” His tone left no room for arguing.

Sae reluctantly returned to the elevator, standing quietly beside her boss as the elevator slowly climbed up towards his office.

“I believe I’ve made it clear before,” he suddenly spoke up. “We would like nothing more than for you to solve the mental shutdown incidents. But this isn’t your amusement park where you can pursue things at your leisure. You do have a job to do.”

“I don’t view this job as something so childish,” Sae said curtly. “I take my career seriously.”

The SIU Director nodded, a slight scowl still on his face. “Then act more like it, Niijima. Unless you’re on a date, you should act more your age.”

Sae’s eye twitched slightly. _Even he still makes comments like that._ “...what did you wish to discuss, sir?”

“Ah, yes, to business,” he said. “I received a call asking about a lawsuit they’d like to handle, and thought I’d send you.”

“A lawsuit, sir?” Sae questioned, glancing at him. “Criminal charges?”

“Unlikely,” the Director said, letting out a strained sigh.

“Then why me, sir?” Sae asked as the elevator stopped, the two stepping out and walking down the hall together. “There are others more suitable to civil cases, aren’t there?”

“Because it’s high profile enough that I can’t trust someone without a drive like yours,” the SIU Director said.

Sae paused, blinking in surprise. _Are my skills being acknowledged…?_

“You remember the scandal-ridden Representative Sugimura, yes?” the SIU Director asked, giving a slightly amused chuckle at Sae’s expression. “His wife is waiting to speak with you at the Wilton Buffet. I’d like an update on how this meeting goes as soon as possible.”

“I’ll head right over there, then,” Sae said, giving a slight bow as they reached the SIU Director’s office. As he stepped in, she turned to walk back to the elevator, her heels clicking slightly as she walked. _It’s hard to tell exactly what he’s expecting of me. He acknowledged my drive, but is yet another in the stack of Sugimura lawsuits really high profile?_

~~~

_**5/25 - Wednesday** _  
_**Morning** _  
_**Wilton Hotel** _

Sae stood at the entrance to the hotel’s buffet, scanning over the crowd. She soon spotted the woman she was asked to meet with and effortlessly cut her way through the crowd to sit beside her.

“You’re Sae Niijima-san, yes?” the woman asked.

“Arisu Sugimura, I take it?” Sae asked, sitting down across from her. “My boss said you wished to speak with a prosecutor.”

“Yes,” the woman nodded. “You may already be aware that I am Representative Sugimura’s wife.”

“If this is about divorcing him, then this meeting is a waste of time,” Sae said. “I am not a divorce attorney.”

“I-I know,” Arisu said, slightly off put at Sae’s brisk tone. She cleared her throat. “But as a prosecutor, you are capable of assisting with lawsuits, yes? That's what the man I spoke to told me. I’d... I'd like to sue my soon-to-be ex-husband.”

“On what grounds?” Sae asked, trying to keep her voice professional and not sounding bored as she took out a pad to take notes on, her hand jotting it down on autopilot as Arisu Sugimura listed her grievances.

“He kept me at home after the affairs first went public, hoping I wouldn’t disparage him to the press,” Arisu explained. “That could be unlawful detainment, couldn’t it? Or maybe bribery since he offered me jewelry in exchange for this? Something?”

_Unlawful detainment, hmm? Do you even know what that actually means? And the way you’re describing it sounds less like he made you stay and more that he asked and you agreed. I suppose it wouldn’t be impossible to twist it at the bribery angle, but…_

“I heard he plans to settle a lot of his issues out of court soon,” Arisu suddenly said, grabbing Sae’s attention. “I’m worried if I don’t act on this soon, a divorce wouldn’t give me the payout I deserve.” She pulled out a sheet of paper and slid it across the table towards Sae. “Our families had a contract going into this marriage of what would happen should it fall apart, and-”

“I see…” Sae said, skimming it over. “This is about money, then. You could have simply said as much from the start instead of coming up with excuses.”

Arisu blinked. “Oh, d-don’t get me wrong, I care that he faces justice as-”

“You don’t need to keep up this facade,” Sae said harshly. _In the end, it’s all the same. Justice is so hollow a word. Money is more needed than such platitudes._ “I don’t care what your motives are. My only job is to ensure victory. And if you think these payments would result in you obtaining less assets after the divorce, I could twist it as him violating the terms of your family’s marriage contract. Thankfully his affairs and harassment suggest unfaithfulness, which would make my job easier on that front.”

Arisu let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, could you? Thank goodness-”

“Of course, this would require me to speak with a divorce attorney as well,” Sae said. “So we can handle both cases quickly.” _Now, to make it seem like my fees would be a favor to her. If I remember right, the Sugimura family is quite affluent..._ “As I’ll be covering the expenses for him, I request 50% of the settlement as payment.”

“50%?!”

“Remember, this is paying for both my services and those of a divorce attorney,” Sae said. “It’s a gamble, but one you stand to only benefit from. Should we lose, you would owe me nothing. And if we win, or rather, when we win, you will still receive a generous payout, not to mention whatever the divorce grants you on top of that.” She gestured to the contract for emphasis.

“You sure are confident,” Arisu said, a tiny smile working its way onto her face.

“But of course I am,” Sae said. “Though I normally handle more intensive criminal cases, I am not entirely unfamiliar with filing lawsuits. And I don’t lose when it comes to a trial of any sort.”

“I suppose 50% is agreeable, then,” Arisu said. “Still…”

“You needn’t make a final decision right now,” Sae said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a business card. “Call and arrange a time to come in when you’ve made up your mind.”

“Alright,” Arisu said, looking the card over and nodding. “Thank you for your time, Niijima-san. While you’re here, can I interest you in any of the buffet?”

Sae gave a cursory glance around. _Agreeing would simply give her negotiation leverage. Besides, I have business to finish before school lets out._ “The offer is appreciated, but I’m busy, I’m afraid.” Sae stood up. “I’ll look forward to speaking with you soon.” And with a polite bow, Sae turned and cut her way through the crowd once more and out of the restaurant.

~~~

_**5/25 - Wednesday** _  
_**Afternoon** _  
_**Yongen-Jaya Backstreets** _

By the time Sae made it to Yongen, it was past lunchtime. The distant smell of coffee and curry from her favorite cafe made its way to her nose from down the alley and she felt her stomach growl. _I had to refuse the buffet. She seemed far too clueless, too easy to manipulate. In hindsight, that likely wouldn't have led to any negotiation on her part…_

Shaking her head, she gave a slightly amused chuckle in spite of herself as she headed down towards the grocery store. _This job is starting to make me a little too suspicious of others. Still, it’s not like there’s any other options if I want to keep supporting Makoto._

A pang of irritation ran through her as she thought that, and the amusement dropped off her face. Buying a small pack of fruit cups so she’d have something in her stomach during her upcoming conversation, Sae slowly made her way back on the path towards Leblanc.

She paused as she passed the old second-hand shop, giving a curious look inside as the elderly man running it was rearranging a stack of hand-me-down plushies. Most of them were old, generic teddy bears, but there was one in particular that caught her eye. An old panda character that her sister still carried around in pencil case form: Buchimaru.

Sae frowned as she watched the man set it up, finishing the fruit cup up, and crumbling the trash in her hand. _She did get perfect marks on her midterms. That’s no small feat. Giving her something so simple wouldn’t set me back at all, either. Especially if Arisu Sugimura agrees to my acting as her litigator in this lawsuit._

Before she could even move her leg to head into the store, a cloud passed by. In the sudden shade, another thought crossed her mind. _She is 18 years old. The time where one is rewarded for such simplistic accomplishments is over. Such childish thoughts are why I’m still looked down on, why I’ve yet to be seriously considered for promotion despite my accomplishments. Remember that ridiculous amusement park analogy?_

The sun came out again as Sae walked over to the nearest trash can. She tossed out the empty fruit cup, before rounding on her heel. _Alright, my mind is made up._

~~~

_**5/25 - Wednesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

“What sets Madarame’s art apart from other artists, especially foreign ones, is that he doesn’t forget his roots while expanding his repertoire,” a pompous male customer was ranting from the booth next to the stairs.

“Mhm,” Sojiro made a noncommittal noise as he continued to stare at the newspaper. The crossword was long since solved, but his currently only customer’s monologue about art was apparently far from over.

The story was mercifully cut short as the bell above the door chimed, signaling someone walking inside.

“Welcome,” Sojiro said, glancing over and tossing the paper aside. The relief on his face at a distraction from the ranting dropped slightly as he noticed who it was.

“It’s good to see you again,” Sae said, stepping inside and approaching the counter. “However, I’m afraid I’m not here to dine today.” She turned towards the customer seated in the booth by the stairs. “Apologies, but would you mind giving us privacy?”

“Hey, you can’t just-” Sojiro began to retort, before the pompous male customer cut him off.

“Oh, say no more, Boss,” he chuckled, leaving money on the table and standing up. “I know exactly what’s going on, and I’ll get out of your hair.”

“I’m not sure you do…” Sojiro frowned.

“And I have to say, you have surprisingly cultured tastes,” the customer continued, nodding at Sae. “I suppose a woman as elegant as yourself was drawn to the coffee? It’s quite rich here, and-”

“Continue speaking to me and I will press charges of harassment against you.”

“Good day, you two,” the customer smiled, before speed walking past Sae and out the door.

“You can’t just threaten my customers into leaving,” Sojiro muttered once the door had swung shut again.

“Yes, I can tell you craved continued interaction with him.” She rolled her eyes and dug around inside her bag, pushing past the grocery bags to grab and pull out a couple of folders. “Now then, care to answer a few questions? The young man you’ve taken in recently; Ren Amamiya. Can you explain to me your connection with him?”

“I believe I mentioned this last time, but I don’t have to answer any of your questions,” Sojiro said, crossing his arms. “Now if you’re not going to buy anything, get out.”

“Then make me a coffee and indulge me as I talk,” Sae said, walking over and turning off the TV. 

“Hey!”

“Ren Amamiya was convicted of assault earlier this year. And your adopted daughter has apparently become a recluse. Now, how would family court feel if I told them about this?”

“I don’t keep the kid in the same house as her if you’re worried for her safety,” Sojiro spat. “What kind of coffee?”

“That Brazilian one,” Sae answered, gesturing vaguely at the shelves behind him before immediately pressing on. “And that raises a different question. Where does Amamiya stay if not in your house? Did you take him in to simply abuse him?”

“That’s not it, either!” Sojiro snapped, aggressively grinding the beans.

“Then answer these two questions,” Sae said, her voice still calm and even. “Where does Amamiya stay? And why did you take him in to begin with?”

“He lives in the spare room upstairs,” Sojiro reluctantly muttered, shaking his head. “And I only agreed to take him because I know his parents.”

“They’re friends of yours?” Sae asked.

“Just acquaintances,” Sojiro sighed. “They sometimes eat in here when in town, so you might have seen them once.”

“Hmm,” Sae frowned in thought. “You’re receiving subsidies for taking him in, correct?”

“Not much,” Sojiro said. “Why? Going to claim that’s a crime now?”

“Not at all,” Sae said. “I’m merely curious as to why your government severance pay isn’t cutting it anymore.” She pulled a photo out of one of the folders and held it out to him. “This is you, isn’t it? Next to one Wakaba Isshiki?”

Sojiro scowled. “You already knew I knew her. What are you trying to prove here?”

“That you have a closer connection to her than you initially let on,” Sae said, slapping the photograph down onto the counter.

“I wasn’t involved in any of her research, as I keep telling you,” Sojiro said, placing the cup of coffee down on top of the picture and pushing it back across the counter. “¥300.”

Sae pulled a small handful of coins from her pocket, dropping them on the counter and picking up the drink. “Thank you.”

“Yeah,” he snorted, snatching them up. “Are you done yet?”

Sae blew on the cup and took a tiny sip. “I’ve been looking into your connection to cognitive psience. To Isshiki. If she found out anything in the waning days of this project, I have no doubt she’d have confided in you. And I won’t stop pushing.”

“Do what you like,” Sojiro said. “It’s a waste of time.”

The bell chimed again, and both adults turned to see Ren awkwardly standing at the door.

“...am I interrupting something?”

“Don’t you have friends you could be spending time with?!” Sojiro snapped.

“And there’s no abuse on your part?” Sae mumbled into the cup.

“What was that?” Sojiro asked.

Sae took an overly long sip to finish off the coffee, setting the empty cup down and picking the photo back up. “We’re done for now, Sakura-san.” 

“...wasn’t that still hot?” Ren mumbled, staring at the steam still trailing out of the now empty cup.

At hearing him speak, as well as a faint meow that she almost would say was in response to him, Sae gave a brief glare in Ren’s direction. For his part, Ren immediately knew to step out of her way as she headed for the door.

“Lover’s quarrel?” she could just make out Ren quip as the door swung shut behind her. Sojiro’s response was muffled, but it wasn’t difficult to determine it was angry yelling.

_Could use his temper to my advantage,_ Sae mused as she made her way down the narrow back alleys, heading in the direction of the station. _Still, that will require a bit more planning on my part. That aside…_ She let out a sharp gasp in pain once out of sight of any pedestrians, leaning up against a wall as she caught her breath. _Making a mental note to never gulp down hot coffee like that again._

~~~

_**5/25 - Wednesday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

“I’m home,” Sae said, wearily shutting the door behind her. Today felt oddly more draining than it should have.

“Oh, Sis!” Makoto scrambled to put her phone away as Sae entered the living room. “Welcome home! How was your day?”

“Fine, for the most part,” Sae said. _Irritations at the office and in Leblanc aside._ “What were you doing on your phone?”

“Oh, just… looking things up,” Makoto replied, a nervous expression on her face.

“I suppose you are at that age,” Sae commented, walking over to the table to set her bag down.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked, frowning. “At the age for what?” After a few seconds in thought, her eyes widened. “Wait, no, that’s not what I was doing!”

Sae gave a small laugh. “I was teasing. Here, I bought you something.”

“You did?” Makoto asked, slowly approaching.

Sae’s smile dropped slightly. _Is she acting cautious of me?_ “...here, I figured you’ve earned a gift for your perfect score the other week.”

Makoto’s eyes lit up as Sae pulled an old Buchimaru plushie out of her bag. “That’s… Sis, thank you so much! Where in the world did you find this?”

“In an old second-hand shop in Yongen-Jaya, of all places,” Sae replied, smiling slightly.

“Yongen…?” Makoto repeated, her enthusiasm seeming to slow a little.

Sae frowned. “...have you been eyeing this as well? Do you know the store I’m talking about?”

“Oh, no, that’s not it at all,” Makoto said hastily in response to Sae’s sudden shift intone, shaking her head. “I don’t believe I’ve ever been to Yongen-Jaya before.” She gave a big smile. “I… I’m really happy, Sis. When I told you about my scores, I was worried that you didn’t really care…”

“Of course I care if you’re doing well,” Sae said. “That said, don’t expect a gift every time. You are getting to the point you should be outgrowing this sort of thing.”

Makoto nodded. “Alright. Still, I… this means a lot, Sis.” She hugged it tight. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Sae recited. “Now, I had quite the runaround and haven’t been able to eat much today. Could you get started on dinner, please?”

“Sure,” Makoto said. “Just, um, let me put this in my room and wash up real quick.”

“Alright,” Sae said, watching Makoto rush off down the hall, putting her hand to her chin. _Raising those concerns all of a sudden like she did put me on a defensive. I had to reassure her. Was that on purpose on her part?_ Before she could stop herself, she called out. “...Makoto?”

“Yes, Sis?” Makoto asked, emerging empty-handed from her bedroom.

Sae frowned. _No, I’m overthinking things. Just like with Arisu Sugimura, I’m acting overly suspicious of opposing strategies. And Makoto definitely isn't like that._ “Try to make something that’s not too spicy or acidic. I burned my mouth a little earlier.”

Makoto nodded. “Of course.”

Sae let out a quiet breath as Makoto entered the bathroom, the faint sounds of the sink running almost drowning it out. _I have all the materials I need. The sooner I can organize it the better. Once that man gives me the research I need to solve this case, I can relax. Perhaps a vacation with the lawsuit earnings… Makoto might need it too, with how jumpy she’s been lately._

“Just a few more wins…” Sae muttered aloud as she sat down at their dining table.

Makoto paused at the end of the hall, giving her sister a brief frown, before continuing on towards the kitchen.


	33. Beauty and Vice

_**5/26 - Thursday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shibuya Station** _

_**Days Until Exhibit Ends: 10** _  
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

Makoto climbed the stairs up to the Ginza platform, and immediately spotted Morgana's head sticking out of Ren's bag, the boy himself leaning against the wall in wait. And, as usual when Makoto spots one of her friends on the train platform, she cuts a path straight for him. “Good morning, Ren.”

“Oh, Makoto,” Ren looked back in surprise. “Good morning.”

“Hey, Makoto, quick question,” Morgana suddenly mewed. “Have you ever chugged down piping hot liquid before?”

“That is one of the oddest questions that has been asked of me,” Makoto replied, blinking. “May I ask as to why you're inquiring?”

“We saw your sister at Leblanc yesterday,” Ren said.

“My sister?” Makoto repeated. She looked down. “I suppose that makes sense as to why she was suddenly asking if I had been to Yongen…”

“Did she get mad at you?” Ren asked, a concerned expression on his face.

“Oh, no, she was actually in a rather good mood last night,” Makoto said, brightening up. “She even bought me a present!”

“Oh, that’s great,” Ren said, forcing himself to match Makoto’s smile.

Makoto nodded. “It gave me renewed vigor. Then again, I’m not the one who will be stalling for time…”

“Don’t worry, Lady Ann will have me for backup,” Morgana said.

Makoto nodded. “Let me know if she’s still okay with this afternoon. I worry about if it’ll be too fast for her.”

“I’ll check once we’re in homeroom,” Ren said as the train pulled up.

“Oh, here we go,” Makoto said, turning and leading the way on board.

“Hey!” Morgana whispered into Ren’s ear. “She said her sister was in a good mood last night? But didn’t we catch her basically bullying Boss?”

“I noticed, too,” Ren whispered back. “Just… try not to mention it. For all we know, something improved her mood after she left Leblanc.”

“I’m surprised you’re trying to see a bright side, but… fine,” Morgana agreed, retreating into the bag.

Ren frowned, staring through the crowd at Makoto as she managed to snag an open seat. _...no, we promised. If something was wrong, she’d tell me._

~~~

_**5/26 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Central Street** _

After picking up their orders as usual, Haru returned to the table, frowning. “Ann-chan, are you doing okay?”

“No, not really,” Ann said. “But it’s our only real choice, isn’t it? Actually!” She immediately brightened up. “Haru, you could come with me this time! And we can just break that door down, wait for Madarame, and-”

“It wouldn’t be good if Haru was caught in any sort of wrongdoing,” Makoto interrupted. “As it is, her father is already wary of her spending time with me.”

“And as far as anyone else is concerned, you’re the epitome of rule-abiding,” Ren commented.

“I suppose so, yes,” Makoto nodded.

“Damn it,” Ann slumped back and crossed her arms. “...fine. I’m not comfortable with any part of this idea, though.”

“You’re just stalling for time,” Ren explained. “You don’t really need to get naked or anything.”

“I know,” Ann said. “That still doesn’t help me from getting grossed out, though.”

“I still can’t believe this is a conversation I’m a part of,” Makoto said, rubbing her temples. “So… while Ann distracts Kitagawa, Morgana will be picking the lock?”

“Ren and I practiced last night, I can do this,” Morgana said.

“...where did you practice?”

“We didn’t break into any stores if that’s what you’re worried about,” Ren said.

“Um, Haru, can you help keep the bathroom clear so I can change?” Ann asked.

“Of course,” Haru nodded. “Be right back!” The two of the jumped up from the table and made their way to the restrooms at the back of the restaurant, Ann lugging an overly stuffed bag behind her.

“...there’s no way this will fool him,” Makoto sighed.

“Be more positive,” Morgana said. “Anyway, once they return, we’re heading out, so finish eating.”

“What do we need to be doing?” Ren asked, taking a bite nonetheless.

“There’s no telling how long the cognition change will remain in effect,” Morgana said. “It might be only as long as that door itself is open. So you’ll need to dart through and shut down the actual security inside the Palace.”

“I don’t really like that…” Ren frowned, setting his burger down. “Won’t that mean you and Ann would be all alone on this end? And with no way to contact us?”

“Worst case scenario, you may need to flee into the Metaverse,” Makoto said, forcing a swallow. “I’m a little uneasy about that idea, since entering from inside might throw you anywhere, but…”

“We’ll be okay, Queen,” Morgana said. “Just don’t let my hard work go to waste.”

“Uh, Ann’s working hard, too,” Ren said.

“I-I know that!” Morgana stammered. “I would never undersell Lady Ann’s contribution!”

Makoto rolled her eyes as she finished her salad, and looked back over her shoulder towards the bathroom. “What is taking her so-” She cut herself off, staring in surprise as Ann lumbered back towards them, apparently wearing every piece of clothing in her closet all at once.

The guests and staff of Big Bang Burger alike all couldn’t help but stare as well, only to stop and return to their own business at the glare Haru shot them.

“I feel ridiculous and sweaty…” Ann complained.

“...I don’t blame you,” Makoto replied.

“Are you going to get there okay?” Ren asked.

“...I’ll be fine,” Ann said. She put on a fake smile. “Okay! Let’s get this over with!”

_There is no way this will work,_ Makoto thought as they helped Ann get out of the restaurant.

~~~

_**5/26 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Central Street - Residential Area** _

Yusuke immediately leapt up at the sound of the doorbell, eagerly pressing the talk button. “Who is it?”

“It’s Takamaki!” Ann’s voice replied.

“I’ll be right there!” Yusuke quickly made his way down the hall and opened the door. “Takamaki-san!”

“H-heya!” Ann said, awkwardly shifting her arm in an attempt at a wave.

“H-hey…” Yusuke stuttered in response, looking over the many layers of clothing clinging to Ann. “A-are you… alright? You seem a bit… bulkier than I remember.”

“Oh, um, I guess I had too much to eat today!” Ann said, putting unnatural stress on certain words.

“...I see,” Yusuke nodded. “I can’t say I’ve had that problem before myself…” He stepped back. “Anyway, sensei will be returning soon, so let’s not waste any time. You remember where my art studio is?”

“Sure do!” Ann said, straining to squeeze through the door frame.

“Yowch!” Morgana winced from inside one of the layers at the sudden pinch.

“Did… you hear a cat just now?” Yusuke asked, sticking his head out of the studio to look back down the hall at Ann.

“Oh, um, I don’t think so!”

“...I see.” Yusuke seemed satisfied with this response, and retreated back inside.

Ann sighed and wiggled a little to let Morgana drop down out of one of the jackets. “Get going. I don’t know how long I can keep this up!”

“Leave it to me!” Morgana gave a quick stretch, before quietly darting off into the house and up the stairs.

Ann sighed before making her face look cheerful again as she forced her way into the room, the floors creaking slightly under all the weight her clothes added. “Um, so like, can you not look at me as I strip? It makes me feel… _uncomfortable_.”

“Yes, of course,” Yusuke nodded, turning his back to her.

“So, we’re going to be doing it in here, huh?” Ann asked, managing to get the first layer off and tossing it over by Yusuke’s feet.

Yusuke flinched. “Ah! Uh, yes, if that’s alright.”

“Hmm…” Ann hummed. “I dunno… I mean, I’ll be…” She threw another article of clothing over. “...baring it all.”

Yusuke seemed to give a nervous gasp again. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“Is there a room with a lock anywhere?” Ann asked in a fake flirtatious voice, tossing over one of her spare Shujin skirts.

“...sensei’s room is…” Yusuke mumbled, staring at the discarded skirt as it landed next to him. “I mean, no! I’m sorry, but I’m not allowed in sensei’s room. I don’t even have the key for it.”

“Aww…” Ann said, her tone clear she was pouting as she pulled off several more layers. “Phew…” She wiped some of the sweat from her brow. “Uh, sure I can’t change your mind…? I’d feel so much… happier if we’d have privacy!”

“...m-maybe…” Yusuke stuttered. “If the model is happier, she may be willing to try more dynamic poses… the painting may improve from this!” He frowned. “Then again… sensei is really adamant at keeping people out of his room…”

“...oh boy, this will take a lot of pushing,” Ann mumbled.

“Did you say something, Takamaki- uh…?” Yusuke’s eyes were immediately drawn to the large pile of clothes at Ann’s feet, the girl herself clad in the same variation she gave her Shujin uniform as all previous times they met. “...you were wearing all that?”

“I was feeling pretty cold today!” Ann said.

“You were?” Yusuke questioned. “I was rather hot myself, but… I suppose with the sun setting…”

“So, yeah, take me to your sensei’s room and… let’s do it…!” Ann said. Her face twitched slightly as she fought off cringing at herself. _Oh, geez, I’m never living this down…_ To hide her embarrassment, Ann quickly retreated into the hall.

“Ah, T-Takamaki-san, wait!” Yusuke called after her.

“Y’know, it is pretty hot after all, huh?” Ann asked, tossing her blazer off to further entice the artist.

“A-ahh!” Yusuke gave a whimpering gasp, before running after her.

~~~

_**5/26 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Madarame’s Palace** _

Makoto blinked in surprise as, after recruiting the enemy Apsaras as a new Persona, she didn’t stumble as she usually does.

“Queen?” Ren asked.

“Oh, yes, let’s not waste time,” Makoto said, leading them on a rush back into the courtyard. _Is it because it matches my Arcana? Or maybe I’m finally getting used to this power..._

“The barricade is still here!” Haru announced as the three of them reached the wall of lasers and the same, giant locked door as last time.

“I hope we aren’t too late,” Makoto said.

“We didn’t… take too long,” Ren said, catching his breath. Once he was done with that, he straightened up and put his hands into his pockets. “So… now we wait, huh?”

“Now we wait.”

“I’m so nervous,” Haru mumbled. “Will Ann-chan- I mean, Panther be okay? ...If she’s not in the Metaverse with us, should I still use the codename?”

“It’s been awhile since there’s been so few of us in the Metaverse, huh?” Ren asked. “I mean, Noir wasn’t there for it, but me and you, Queen.”

“It’s been over a month,” Makoto nodded. “Time sure is flying.”

“We’ll be graduating soon,” Haru frowned. “I’m going to miss high school a little, I think.”

“Really?” Ren asked. “I’m never in any hurry to go back to it myself. Shujin is awful and Matsu-Cho was tiny and underfunded.”

“Well, the environment isn’t the best, but… there’s a lot less to worry about,” Haru explained. “Am I ready for university? Will I even be able to go? What can I do so I’m not exploited like so many others? Queen, you know what I mean, right?”

Makoto nodded absentmindedly, placing a hand to her chin. _I’ve been distracted with Phantom Thief work, but… I will be in college next year. Can I keep up this double-life? What should I even do in college?_

“I guess I never paid it much thought,” Ren said. “Third-years have a lot on their minds, huh, senpais?”

“Mhm,” Haru nodded.

Makoto shook her head. “Let’s stay focused on the matter at hand.” Her eyes followed the flowing branches of gold stretching between the two buildings of the museum. “...we seem to be clear out here, but Shadows could ambush us if we aren’t careful.”

Ren nodded, and Haru cautiously held her axe up as if to dissuade any potential guards from attacking.

_Hurry up, Ann. Mona._

~~~

_**5/26 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Central Street - Residential Area** _

“Takamaki-san, wait!” Yusuke said, continuing to follow Ann through the halls, desperately grabbing the last of her discarded clothing.

“Which way to your sensei’s room?” Ann asked in a singsong voice, swaying slightly as she walked. _I hope it’s soon, because this tanktop and jean shorts are all that’s left!_ She rounded a corner, eye immediately drawn to the peacock feather door, as well as the black cat currently scratching at the lock. “You haven’t opened it yet?!”

“I am stuck with these catpaws!” Morgana complained. “Just… a little more, Lady Ann, please!”

“Takamaki-san?” Yusuke asked, finally catching up.

“Oh!” Ann quickly whirled around to face him, keeping herself between the artist and Morgana. “So… there’s a locked room right here! What’s _inside_?”

Morgana winced. “Why is she talking so weird?”

“Th-that’s sensei’s storage room,” Yusuke stuttered. “We store old paintings in there. But- you’re not allowed inside! Only sensei is!”

Ann pouted. “But Kitagawa-kun…! I wanna be alone with you where it’s, like, quiet and stuff! I’d be so embarrassed if we were interrupted…”

“I… If that’s what you wish…” Yusuke mumbled, grabbing his arm. Suddenly his eyes shot wide. “No! No, we aren’t permitted to go inside under any circumstances. I’m sorry, Takamaki-san.” He looked her in the eye, his expression pleading. “Please, can we return to the studio? Sensei will be home any moment and-”

“If he’s coming here and is going to walk in on me, then I can’t do it!” Ann said in a childish voice. “I’m going home!”

“Please don’t leave, Takamaki-san!” Yusuke begged. “I… I wish I could, but even without sensei’s rules, I don’t have a key…”

“Come on, there has to be some way…” Ann said flirtatiously.

“Some way…” Yusuke mused.

“I can’t tell what affect this is having on him,” Morgana said, glancing over. “I still can’t get past him buying this terrible act…”

“Hey!” Ann hissed over her shoulder. “I’m doing a great job!”

“Yusuke, I’m home!” Madarame’s voice called from downstairs.

“Ahh!” Ann gasped. “Mona! Hurry!”

“Sensei?” Yusuke turned around anxiously. “T-Takamaki-san, we should return to the studio. I can-I can simply request sensei not disturb us during the modeling if it’ll set your nerves at ease. But if he catches us up here-”

“Got it!” Morgana cheered, the lock finally clicking open and dropping to the floor.

“Did… I beg your pardon, Takamaki-san, did you just meow at me?” Yusuke asked, glancing back at her.

“Uh, n-nya!” Ann said, pawing her hand in his direction. “...Oh, forget this.” She rushed around the corner to join Morgana and wrenched open the door to the storage room.

Yusuke rounded the corner and gasped. “The… door is open…?”

“What are you both doing up here?” Madarame asked from behind them, his tone still sounding pleasant.

“Ah, s-sensei!” Yusuke stuttered, nervously turning around.

Ann turned around as well, just in time to see Madarame himself round the corner. As soon as the elderly man glanced over to her and saw the unlocked door behind her, all pleasantness vanished from his face and his tone turned furious.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing up here?!”

“Sensei, this isn’t what it looks like!”

“O-oh, look!” Ann chimed in her fake tone again, trying to avoid eye contact with the glaring artist. “Kitagawa-kun, the door is _open_! Let’s go… inside!”

“Huh?!” Yusuke gasped as Ann suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him back through the door. “Ah, T-Takamaki-san, wait!”

Madarame’s eyes widened in a slight panic. “No, not in there!”

~~~

_**5/26 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Madarame’s Palace** _

Makoto was sitting on one of the courtyard’s light fixtures, arms and legs crossed, and gaze down on the ground. Her wandering attention was suddenly grabbed by Haru shouting.

“Queen! The barrier!”

Makoto stood up, looking towards the door. The infrared lasers flickered and shut off, the door itself sliding open with such force the courtyard seemed to shake slightly.

“They did it,” Ren smiled.

“I hope Panther and Mona are okay,” Haru mumbled.

“We’ll have to keep believing in them,” Makoto said. “Now, there’s no time to waste. Let’s move quickly.” She led the others in a charge across the courtyard and through the now open doors.

“A guard,” Ren muttered, slowing down as they approached a large statue of Madarame, a red-clad Shadow standing in wait before it.

Makoto’s eyes darted around, narrowing as she spotted a door to the left. “Noir, can I ask you to handle the security system? There’s a security room right over there.”

“Are you sure?” Haru asked.

“Joker and I can more than handle this,” Makoto said. “Right, Joker?”

Ren smirked and gave a nod.

“Alright,” Haru nodded back. “You can count on me.”

“Let’s go!” Makoto said, she and Ren rushing the guard while Haru sprinted off to the side.

The Shadow burst apart from its security guard disguise, rising up in the form of the legendary monster, Nue.

“How did you get past the courtyard’s security system?” it asked in surprise. “No matter. This is Lord Madarame’s territory. I will not allow you to trespass any further!”

“Since when do thieves care about trespassing?” Ren asked.

“We didn’t come this far to let something like you drive us off,” Makoto said, reaching for her mask. “Persona!”

~~~

_**5/26 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Central Street - Residential Area** _

“Where are the lights?” Ann mused aloud.

“Takamaki-san, we really shouldn’t be here…” Yusuke whispered.

“Ah, got them!” Ann said, finding a pull string. She pulled down and the single bulb above them flickered to life.

Immediately, they came face-to-face with the ‘Sayuri’. On canvas after canvas, all around the room, ‘Sayuri’ smiled serenely at the three of them.

“What the…?” Morgana mumbled.

“Isn’t this that painting you showed us?” Ann asked. "'Sayuri'?"

“...no,” Yusuke said, slowly shaking his head in disbelief as he glanced around. “These are all… forgeries…”

“Get out!” Madarame barked at them from the doorway as he stormed into the room.

“Sensei, what is the meaning of this?” Yusuke asked, staring sadly at Madarame. “What are these all doing in here?”

Madarame hesitated, his eyes quickly flickering between Yusuke and Ann, before he let out a sigh. “I… suppose I have to come clean now that you’ve seen this. You see, Yusuke, I’m afraid the truth is… I’m in severe debt.”

Ann raised an eyebrow, turning away from the counterfeit paintings to stare at Madarame.

“I’ve been making these ‘Sayuri’ copies by hand,” Madarame continued. “And through a connection of mine, been selling them on the black market.”

“The black market…?” Yusuke repeated, stunned. “But, why, sensei?”

“You know full well the real ‘Sayuri’ was stolen,” Madarame said, looking ashamed. “By a former pupil, even. Perhaps they begrudged my strict methods… I’ve been doing this to try and break the artist’s block the shock of that moment has left me in… So I wouldn’t need to keep relying on my pupils for new art.”

“Sensei…” Yusuke said, his voice wavering in sympathy.

“The buyers know that these aren’t the originals,” Madarame said, gesturing towards the counterfeits. “But they still agreed to purchase them.” He shook his head. “It’s my fault for falling into this cycle. But… I needed to meet expectations to keep fostering your talents, Yusuke. Please… forgive me for my weakness.”

“Sensei, please, don’t apologize…” Yusuke said, taking a step forward.

“Hold on…” Ann spoke up. “That doesn’t make any sense. You’re in severe debt? But aren’t you selling your paintings for huge amounts already? Oh, sorry, your students’ paintings?” She shook her head. “And how are you even copying ‘Sayuri’? If the original was stolen and you were having artist’s block or whatever, wouldn’t that be impossible?”

“There’s a…” Madarame waffled. “I found a highly detailed photograph. In an artbook. I was using that as my reference.”

“I don’t think that would work…” Ann said, crossing her arms. “Why would people even be buying fakes to begin with? This all sounds like a lie.”

“And what would a vapid girl like you know?!” Madarame snapped.

“It just doesn’t feel right to me!” Ann said, taking a step back.

“Lady Ann!” Morgana hissed, peeking out from behind a purple sheet hanging over an easel. “This one’s different!”

“Hmm?” Ann glanced back, looking over the easel.

“Don’t touch that!” Madarame snapped.

Ann ignored him and yanked the sheet down, the cloth falling away to reveal yet another smiling ‘Sayuri’.

Yusuke immediately gasped. “That’s… the original!”

“It is?” Ann asked in surprise, looking between it and the copies.

“N-no, that’s just a replica!” Madarame snapped.

“No, it is nothing of the sort!” Yusuke snapped back. “This painting kept me going as an artist all these years. I’d know the true ‘Sayuri’ at first glance! How is it here when you just said it was stolen? Sensei-”

“No, it’s an expertly crafted counterfeit!” Madarame shouted, cutting Yusuke off. “I had heard it was going around so I bought it. That was my true reference for these replicas. I thought it would be shameful to confess to, so-”

“The original artist bought a fake?” Ann asked. “And never reported that to the police? That makes even less sense. And didn’t you just claim you were in debt? Wouldn’t this have been expensive?”

Yusuke shook his head, eyes narrowed. “Sensei, Takamaki-san is right. You’re lying. You’ve been telling nothing but falsehoods since we entered this room, haven’t you?” He closed his eyes, his expression pained. “Please, just tell me the truth. After raising me all these years, can’t you trust me with that?”

Madarame stared at him. “So, you’re turning on me, too, Yusuke…?” He sighed, and took out an old flip phone, opening and dialing a number. He glanced over at Ann, an arrogant smirk on his face. “I’m reporting you to my private security company.”

“W-wait, wh-what?!” Ann stammered, suddenly feeling panicked.

“As a celebrity, I’ve had to deal with paparazzi harassing me in the past,” Madarame chuckled. “So I set them up to drive pests away. But to think it would come in so handy like this.”

“Sensei, please don’t be rash!” Yusuke said, giving a glance at Ann. “Surely we can talk things out, can’t we?”

“Say all you want to the police,” Madarame said. “You’re being reported as well, Yusuke. You helped her break into here, didn’t you?”

“Wh-what…?” Yusuke blinked, stunned. "No, I-"

“Lady Ann, I think we’ve done enough here!” Morgana hissed. “If his cognition of that lock hasn’t changed yet, it’s not going to. Let’s get out of here!”

“Huh?” Madarama looked around at the meowing, and spotted Morgana as he darted out from behind one of the shelves of paintings, sprinting out the door. “A cat?!”

Ann didn’t say another word, simply booking it out the door after Morgana.

“There’s no point in running!” Madarame laughed. “My company responds to my calls within two minutes!”

“T-Takamaki-san, wait!” Yusuke called after her before giving chase.

~~~

_**5/26 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Madarame’s Palace** _

At a last blast of an Agi spell, the Nue burned away. Hua Po dissipated from behind Makoto, her mask flashing back onto her face as she caught her breath. “That Shadow was tougher than expected…”

“We still handled it well enough,” Ren shrugged. “It’s kind of fun, just the two of us sometimes.”

“I would prefer more allies if we’re getting into fights like that,” Makoto said. She gave a tiny smile though. “But… I do kind of agree in other circumstances.”

“I turned it off!” Haru announced, running back to join them.

“Great work, Noir,” Makoto nodded. “Our assignment is complete. All that’s left is to return to reality and rendezvous with Panther and Mona.”

“And starting tomorrow we can resume carving a path to the Treasure,” Ren added.

“Let’s go, then!” Haru giggled. “We need to thank Panther and Mona for a job well done!”

The three of them turned on their heels and broke into a light jog back to the courtyard. The poles that had once been projecting the walls of lasers had shut off and retracted into the ground by the time they arrived, and the doors were still wide open.

Ren smirked at the sight as they made their way back through.

As they started to reach the path back to the koi pond and the first building, however, they heard Ann’s voice echoing out from the sky above them, prompting them to slow to a stop.

“AHHH!”

The three glanced up in surprise in time to see red ripples in the cognition, three figures falling towards them.

“Oh dear,” Haru mumbled.

Yusuke managed to grab hold of Ann and right himself just before impacting the ground, landing with a shuddering smack, his knees bending slightly as he struggled to remain standing. "Ow...!"

“Look out!” Morgana called.

“Hm- oof!” Yusuke winced as Morgana landed, bouncing off his head and hitting the courtyard floor.

“Ahh!” Morgana hissed in pain.

“Mona-chan!” Haru ran over to check on him.

“That was way too scary…” Ann whimpered, opening her eyes and seeing Yusuke’s face right up in front of her. “Ah! Hey, let go already!” She shoved him away.

“Ack!” Yusuke coughed at Ann impacting his chest and toppled over.

“Uh-oh!” Ann said, nervously standing over where he lay. “Um… I didn’t mean to hit you that hard. ...Kitagawa-kun?”

“Well… this is going to be awkward,” Ren sighed.

“I take it your escape did not go so well?” Makoto asked softly.

“I kinda had to leave before the cops arrived,” Ann said, cringing in embarrassment. “I’m really sorry, everyone.”

“It’s alright,” Makoto said. “That’s the sort of reaction I was expecting him to have at us picking locks in his home. So long as you're safe, there's no need to apologize.”

“You wouldn’t believe what we found out in that room!” Morgana began, when Yusuke suddenly groaned.

“Hey, he’s coming around,” Ren said.

“Kitagawa-kun?” Haru asked gently. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm?” Yusuke slowly opened his eyes, carefully sitting up. Immediately, he scrambled back in panic at seeing the others staring at him. “Who are you people?!”

“Oh, uh, calm down, Kitagawa-kun,” Ann said. “It’s me!”

“...Takamaki-san?” Yusuke asked, giving her a confused look over. He slowly turned towards Haru, eyes locking on her hair. “And you’re… Okumura-san?”

“That’s right,” Haru nodded, giving a gentle smile.

“So you two would be…” his gaze turned over towards Ren and Makoto, eyes slightly freezing up at taking in the spikes of Makoto’s outfit.

“Uh, trust me, Queen isn’t as scary as that outfit would suggest,” Morgana said. “Well… usually.”

“Queen?” Yusuke questioned, glancing over at Morgana. “Huh… I don’t recall ever seeing that cat costume before…” He flinched in pain and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, gently resting a hand on his own head. “Ngh… where are we? What is this place?”

“Oh, uh… how to explain it?” Ann asked, scratching her head. “This is… it’s inside Madarame’s heart.”

“Sensei’s heart…?” Yusuke slowly pulled himself up, looking around. Following the flowing veins of gold intertwined between the buildings, the strings of cube-shaped lights illuminating the courtyard, the empty picture frames hanging in midair. “Takamaki-san, are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“We don’t mean the organ if that’s what you’re thinking,” Makoto said. “This is what’s dear to him, rather. A world crafted from his thoughts and desires.”

“Sensei’s desires…?” Yusuke repeated, looking around again. “Someplace as reprehensible looking as this? Such utter rubbish!”

“How can you say that after what just happened?!” Ann asked. “Kitagawa-kun, he was lying to you about ‘Sayuri’ and threatened to arrest you when you questioned him! You can’t tell me you haven’t realized something isn’t right about him!”

Yusuke grabbed his arm and looked away, a pained expression on his face again.

“I know it’s hard to believe, considering you’re close to him,” Makoto said, her tone slightly heavy. “I believe you said he adopted you? Seeing the truth of someone like that must be painful, but… this is the state of his heart. This is how he views reality, the shack in which you live. A museum dedicated solely to himself.”

Ren gave Makoto a glance, a concerned frown on his face, when Yusuke spoke up again.

“Just who are all of you…?”

“Have you forgotten again?” Haru asked. “Or do you mean collectively?”

“I’d like to think my mind is sane, but…” he shook his head. “Collectively. Who are you people?”

“Have you heard the rumors online?” Ren asked. “The Phantom Thieves of Hearts? We showed you their Phan-Site before.”

“The Phantom Thieves…” Yusuke looked stunned. “That’s… I never imagined you were…”

“I hate to rush, but we shouldn’t loiter in the open like this!” Morgana said.

“He’s right,” Makoto said. “Kitagawa-kun?”

“...if everything you’ve said has been the truth, then…" He glanced around again, eyes wavering. "...the sensei I’ve known and admired doesn’t exist. Am I just supposed to forget everything he’s done for me, though?”

“Kitagawa-kun…” Haru frowned.

“Ngh…” Yusuke winced, stumbling over slightly.

“Oh, hey, are you okay?!” Ann gasped.

“I… believe my emotions are overwhelming me,” Yusuke said, gasping for air. “This is all quite a shock…”

“Here, I’ll support you,” Ren said, taking a step forward.

“No… I can manage, I assure you,” Yusuke said, straightening up again.

“Let’s get moving,” Makoto said. “Everyone, be cautious and keep Kitagawa-kun safe. In his current condition, not to mention his lack of a Persona, if any Shadows ambush us…”

“We’ll protect him, don’t worry,” Haru smiled. “Let’s go, Kitagawa-kun.”

Yusuke gave a weak nod, Ann and Morgana walking slightly behind him, Ren and Haru flanking him, and Makoto taking point as they made their way back through the museum.

~~~

Yusuke remained quiet as the group steadily backtracked through the Palace. As they walked, his eyes wandered over the area, taking in the generic art fixtures, and wavy paintings. Until he noticed one in particular.

“This painting… it’s of…” Yusuke mumbled, approaching a depiction of a young woman, locking gazes with her downcast eyes.

“You recognize her?” Ann asked.

“We’ve encountered paintings of you and another former pupil of Madarame’s as well,” Makoto said. “We believe this is his cognition of his students; his art pieces. Mere objects.”

“Objects…” Yusuke repeated. He cringed and forced himself to look away.

“...let’s keep moving,” Haru said. “Don’t worry, Kitagawa-kun, it’ll be over soon. We’ll get somewhere safe and you can rest.”

Yusuke didn’t reply, having fallen into a pained silence again as they continued their escort. Eventually, they managed to reach the hall containing the ‘The Infinite Spring’. Yusuke cringed at the sight of it.

“Just a couple more rooms,” Makoto said softly. “Be on guard, everyone. The air is starting to feel tenser…”

“You noticed too, Queen?” Morgana asked.

Yusuke leaned on the railing for support as they made their way down the ramp. Just before they could reach the hallway leading to reception, however, two Shadows erupted from the ground, blocking their path.

“No!” Haru gasped. “We were so close!”

Behind them came a peal of maniacal laughter, prompting the group to spin around.

“Wh-what the…?” Ann stuttered as they saw Madarame standing before ‘The Infinite Spring’, clad in golden robes, his face done up in makeup. The large topknot rounded out a look Makoto found to be reminiscent of a shogun.

“Welcome to the museum of the master artist, Madarame!” he proclaimed, gesturing dramatically.

Yusuke stared in shock, locking gazes with Shadow Madarame’s leering yellow eyes. “S-Sensei…? Is that… really you…?” He looked down. “This… this attire…”

“It’s unpleasant to look at,” Haru cringed.

“Tell me this is all a lie,” Yusuke said, looking up. “That I’m hallucinating, perhaps from hunger or… Sensei, please help me make sense of all this!”

“Hmph,” Shadow Madarame scoffed. “That shabby, ragged attire I usually wear is nothing but an act. Besides, a famous artist like myself? Did you really think I’d live in that shack? A mistress of mine has another home for me.”

“Wow, some set up you’ve got,” Ren quipped.

“Don’t make me laugh,” Shadow Madarame said, the sneer still on his face.

“Sensei… everyone thinks the ‘Sayuri’ was stolen…” Yusuke said, taking a step forward.

“Kitagawa-kun, keep your distance!” Makoto cautioned in a whisper.

“If you had the real one all along, why not admit that?” Yusuke asked. “Why make all those fakes? If you’re really Madarame-sensei, then please, answer me!”

“You are such a foolish child,” Shadow Madarame shook his head in disappointment. “You still haven’t realized? The theft of the painting was just staging! A false rumor I spread to add to its legacy!”

“Wh-what…?”

“Let me see, how about I put it like this?” Shadow Madarame laughed. “‘I found the real ‘Sayuri’, but it can’t go public. You can have it for a special price, though!’ Hahaha! Such a sound business practice, no? The art snobs on the black market just eat that up, and fork over good cash for these fakes!”

“No…” Yusuke dropped to his knees, his voice quivering. “Sensei…”

“Why are you like this?” Haru asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be an artist? How can you have such a low opinion on art? How can you like money more?”

“Money makes the world go around, you foolish child,” Shadow Madarame said. “Aren’t you that wealthy Okumura brat? Do you really have any right to lecture me on wealth?”

“I-” Haru looked down.

“Don’t listen to him, Noir!” Ann said, before turning towards Madarame. “You just shamelessly rip off your own students’ work! You're the one who doesn’t have a right to lecture us!”

“I grow weary of teaching children like you,” Shadow Madarame said. “Art is a tool to make fortune and fame, nothing more. This is the truth of any profession!”

“Kitagawa-kun, I’m sorry,” Makoto said. “This isn’t how I’d like anyone to realize the truth, but this is it. This is what Madarame is truly like.”

“...everyone believes in you,” Yusuke said. “They believe you’re a master artist! Children craved the chance to study under you!”

“Yusuke, I’ll give you some words of advice as your teacher,” Shadow Madarame said. “If you wish to succeed in this world, you’d do best not to rise against me. A single word from me, and any future you could grasp will be quashed!”

“Why… if this is truly what is in your heart, why did you bother taking me in?!” Yusuke snapped with a wince of pain.

“You said it yourself,” Shadow Madarame replied. “Children crave to be tutored by me. They’re so much more impressionable than adults, so much weaker. They can’t fight back, so harvesting their ideas is but an easy matter.”

“Do you have any empathy inside you?” Makoto asked, her voice cold. “This is sickening to hear.”

Yusuke stood up, trembling. “I… I care not who you are… I won’t forgive you for this! Madarame!”

“This is how you repay my kindness from all these years?” Shadow Madarame asked. “Ungrateful brat!” He turned towards the guards. “Enough wasting time. Dispose of these thieves who sully my museum!”

“Kitagawa-kun, get out of the way!” Makoto ordered. Her eyes quickly darted around, tracking the four Shadows in the room. “Joker, Panther, I’ll leave shielding him to you. Mona, Noir, you-”

Yusuke’s sudden laughter cut her off as he took a few more steps forward. “How strange… To think I clouded my vision for so long…”

“Kitagawa-kun?” Ann asked.

“My eyes were truly blind,” Yusuke muttered, shaking with anger at himself. “Deliberately hiding away the truth of this horrible man!”

“This is…!” Morgana gasped.

“ _So you’ve finally come to your senses_ ,” a voice echoed in Yusuke’s head.

His eyes pulsed yellow, pain coursing from his head and wracking his body. “Gah…!”

“ _How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth_ ,” the voice continued as Yusuke began writhing in pain. “ _A deplorable imitation indeed. Best that you part with that aspect of yourself!_ ”

Yusuke collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain.

“ _Let us now forge a contract_.” Yusuke’s nails began bleeding as he dug them into the tiled floor, desperately trying to fight through the pain. “ _I am thou, thou art I… The world is filled with both beauty and vice… It is time you teach people which is which!_ ”

The pain subsided, a kitsune mask burning itself onto Yusuke’s face as he stood up. “Very well…” With his bloodied hand, he reached up, gripping the edge of the mask, ripping it off. “Come, Goemon!”

In a flash of fire, Yusuke’s clothes burned away, replaced with a high-collared jumpsuit. Rising behind him, the winds whipping the fox tail hanging from the sash, was his Persona. With a flowering pipe and overly large sandals, Goemon appeared to be a slight caricature of the ukiyo-e paintings of his namesake, Ishikawa Goemon.

With the Persona taking a fighting stance, Yusuke turned, posing slightly in front of it as he gestured to the Shadows surrounding them. “A breathtaking sight. Though they may be mere imitations, together they make a fine spectacle. Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known… Abominations are fated to perish!”

Goemon sent out an icy blast, shattering one of the Shadows with ease, the Phantom Thieves shivering slightly at the sudden chill.

“Well... a bit overly poetic, but…” Makoto gave a small smile. “I suppose this makes protecting him much easier.”

“Hmph, who do you think you are?!” Shadow Madarame spat. “The punishment for such insolence is death! Guards, what are you doing?! Kill them all!”

The guards stormed forward, bursting out of their security guard guises, the six Persona users now standing off against five Shadows; four of the masked Koppa Tengu, and the one leading the charge, a one-eyed, one-legged monster of a blacksmith.

“On your knees, intruders!” the Ippon-Datara ordered. “You are in the presence of Lord Madarame!” He swung his hammer at the group as he did, the Phantom Thieves scattering to avoid the impact.

“How many lives have you trampled upon?” Yusuke asked, turning his cold gaze towards Madarame. “The children who adored you as father, how many of their dreams did you exchange for riches?! No matter what it takes, I’ll bring you to justice!”

Goemon sent another Bufu spell, knocking aside one of the Koppa Tengu in the middle of it's flight in Haru's direction.

“Again and again, I will knock them aside!” Yusuke shouted, continuing his assault.

“Hmph!” the Ippon-Datara approached him from behind, sledgehammer poised. “Insolent thief!”

“Persona!” Ren called, Arsene needling into and knocking Ippon-Datara aside, the Shadow passing out sound asleep.

“Milady!” Haru called, following up with the slightly psychedelic Psi attack, and finishing it off.

“Mona, Panther!” Makoto called, leading a charge around the fighting. “Help cut these tengu down!”

“Roger!” Ann said, summoning Carmen and sending a burning Agi spell into one.

Morgana ran around the edge of the room and slashed his scimitar into one, while Makoto gave her signature kickboxing combo into another. Soon, only one was left, Yusuke stepping forward, Goemon still manifested behind him.

“I’ll end it!” he announced. “Goemon!”

Goemon heeded Yusuke’s command and sliced, the remaining Shadow burning away with a scream.

Yusuke gasped for air, Goemon and the flames fading as the mask once more adorned his face. He looked up, glaring hatred at his teacher. “Child's play... And as for you…!” His knees gave out on him and he dropped forward. “Agh!”

“Yusuke,” Shadow Madarame shook his head, “you’ve just thrown your bright future down the drain. I’ll erase every chance you had at being an artist!” He angrily readjusted his robes, and stormed off, ascending the ramp and returning to the depths of the museum.

“Madarame!” Yusuke called after him, his voice strained. “Ngh, why can’t I move! Why are you letting him escape?!”

“Following after him now would be pointless,” Makoto said.

“Besides, you’re injured, Kitagawa-kun!” Ann said. “From the fall, and your own Persona!”

“Awakening does take it out of you,” Ren said.

“There are couches out at reception,” Haru said. “Let’s catch our breath there.”

“Ngh…” Yusuke groaned as they helped him up.

After a few minutes of silence, Yusuke slumped in pain on the couch, Ann spoke up. “So, like… how long did you know?”

“...Madarame has been plagiarising us for years, lying about an artist’s block,” Yusuke answered, his voice tired, his gaze still on the floor. “And strange men would frequently visit the atelier. Now that I think of it, they must be his black market contacts. But… how could I admit that? He raised me since I was three years old, since my mother died in an accident. I owed him my life. I still owe it to him.”

“But at some point, he changed, didn’t he?” Haru asked softly, averting her eyes.

“Yes…” Yusuke said, glancing at her in surprise. “He got colder, more… neglecting of our needs. Driving so many to leave. But even then… I cannot believe he’d treat the ‘Sayuri’ like that!”

“And then we came along, echoing what you were in denial of,” Makoto said. “And with my injuring you and Ren’s… I’m still not sure why you don’t like him, actually, but… we’d be a lot easier to hate than someone who raised you.”

“That’s right,” Yusuke said. “I really must apologize. Especially to you, Ren-san. When I saw you spending time with three beautiful young women, I assumed you were what I believe is referred to as a ‘player’.”

“Ooh, I called it!” Ann whispered, grabbing Makoto's arm. “I made a joke that he’d get a reputation just like that!”

“I know, Ann, I was there,” Makoto said, gently pushing Ann away as the other girl had started shaking her slightly.

“Uh, I’m not,” Ren said. “Like, I really care about them. I wouldn't do that to them. I don’t even see myself asking them…” He trailed off as his wandering gaze passed over Makoto. He quickly returned his attention to Yusuke. “It’s fine. I get what you were going through. We’ve all been through something rough.”

“I’m glad you’re so understanding,” Yusuke said, giving an amused chuckle. “To think… the Phantom Thieves were real the entire time. And I’ve been pursuing one as my muse.”

“By the way, I am not posing nude,” Ann suddenly spoke up. “Ever. Like, try and make me do that again, and I will have Carmen burn you alive." She tapped her mask for emphasis, shooting a glare. "Got me?”

“...understood,” Yusuke slowly nodded, eyes slightly wide.

“Impressive threat, Panther!” Haru whispered, a proud smile on her face.

“So, Yusuke, what do you want to do?” Morgana asked. “Our goal is to cause Madarame to have a change of heart. Are you in?”

“A change of heart…?” Yusuke repeated, seeming to get lost in thought. Any response he could give was interrupted by Shadows suddenly erupting from the floor.

“Ah, that’s right,” Makoto muttered. “This wasn’t a Safe Room!”

“Let’s retreat for today!” Morgana said. “Yusuke, you ready to run?”

“...oh?” Yusuke hummed, looking down. "When did my clothes change...?

“Oh, for the love of…” Ren reached down and yanked Yusuke up. “We’re moving now!” Towing Yusuke behind him, Ren and the others booked it back to their skylight entrance.

~~~

_**5/26 - Thursday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

Makoto had just finished cleaning up the dishes, Sae having gone to take a bath, when her phone buzzed. She quickly toweled off her hands and pulled her phone out, walking over to sit on the couch as she read the group chat.

> **Ann** : So I heard from Yusuke.
> 
> **Ann** : Just like before, Madarame doesn’t know what happened in his Palace.
> 
> **Haru** : That’s a relief. I was worried he’d get in trouble when he went home.
> 
> **Ren** : And what about you, Ann?
> 
> **Ren** : Any word on what’ll happen to you?
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Ann** : Yusuke said he’ll fill us in tomorrow.
> 
> **Ann** : But… it sounds like I miiiight be kinda sorta going to be sued maybe.
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Makoto** : Sued?!
> 
> **Ann** : I know, I’m freaking out too!
> 
> **Ann** : I can’t go to prison! Next Friday I was going to see Shiho! She said she had a surprise! 
> 
> **Ann** : Makoto, help me! Your sister is involved in law, right?
> 
> **Makoto** : I hate to say it, Ann, but if my sister got involved, it would result in your incarceration.
> 
> **Makoto** : You do remember her job is a prosecutor, right? Not a judge or defense attorney?
> 
> **Ann** : Damn it!
> 
> **Haru** : Ann-chan, calm down. It’ll be okay.
> 
> **Ren** : If Yusuke isn’t scrambling to tell you everything now, I don’t think it’s that urgent.
> 
> **Ren** : If Madarame wanted you in jail right now, he’s probably influential enough to make that happen.
> 
> **Ren** : Trust me, I’m kind of an expert on this.
> 
> **Ann** : Oh my god, Ren, I’m sorry!
> 
> **Ann** : I was being insensitive or something, huh?
> 
> **Ren** : It’s cool. It’s a fair thing to freak out about.
> 
> **Makoto** : Still, I expected this sort of fallout from changing his cognition in that method.
> 
> **Makoto** : I believe for the most part we’re well stocked enough that clearing that last building in a single day shouldn’t be outside possibility for us.
> 
> **Makoto** : That said, after consulting with Kitagawa-kun tomorrow, I will need to buy supplies for him.
> 
> **Haru** : So, should we leave the weekend open for infiltration?
> 
> **Makoto** : That’s the schedule we’ll stick to for now.
> 
> **Ann** : Alright. I can manage that.
> 
> **Ren** : See you all after school tomorrow.
> 
> **Haru** : See you!

“Makoto?” Sae asked, looking into the living room.

“Oh, Sis, you finished your bath?” Makoto asked, closing the chat and putting her phone away.

“Yes,” Sae said. “Were you chatting with someone?”

“Oh, no, just looking at the Shujin student message boards,” Makoto lied.

“...alright,” Sae nodded. “The bathroom is yours. Don’t stay up too late or make too much noise. I have to get up early for court tomorrow, and you have school.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Sis.” Makoto gave Sae a smile, which Sae briefly returned, before she walked down the hall to her bedroom.

She looked down at her lap. _Kitagawa said he was in denial about Madarame, because of him raising him. Am I in denial, too? She smiles at me, but..._

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 06.4%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 1  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 3  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 1  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 3  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2
> 
> ~~~
> 
> So this is the longest chapter I've written thus far. That said, as you'll have noticed, a good amount of it, in particular the awakening, is basically lifted straight from the game. I understand that's probably disappointing to a lot of you. Unfortunately, though, that's just how circumstances ended up. The scenes with Ann stalling for time while Morgana opens the door has the same cast as in game. The dynamics and development she's gone through thus far being a little different did allow for a bit of wiggle room on what the dialogue could be, at least. But in the case of Yusuke's awakening, the circumstances ended up being identical. It was for that reason I didn't split this chapter; you are here to see how Makoto's story alters things, after all, and giving you two chapters in a row of essentially quoting the game just wouldn't sit right with me.
> 
> I do hope this chapter had enough variety to it that you all enjoy it, and I promise things are going to start diverging a lot following this arc, but still, this needed to be said. Sorry!


	34. 2nd Treasure Route Secured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad the last chapter went over so well! We're almost done with the Madarame arc, and then things really start to diverge. I hope you look forward to it, and that you enjoy this chapter as well!

Makoto opened her eyes, the Velvet Room slowly coming into focus. _I expected as much…_ She slowly sat up and approached the bars, staring out at Igor, who leered at her as usual.

“And another lost soul joins your ranks,” he chuckled. “Well done. It seems you’re truly worth the power of the wild card.”

“The wild card?”

“The power that lets you transform your bonds into strength,” Justine explained. “What allows you to enter a contract with multiple Personas.”

“That’s what that power is called?” Makoto asked. “No, wait, you… didn’t think me worth it?”

“Though circumstances of it being attached to another Arcana are not unheard of,” Igor’s voice boomed, “it is normally associated with the Fool.”

“The Fool…?” Makoto repeated, looking down. _Ren… That’s his Arcana, right? What does this mean?_

“You’re the High Priestess, so we weren’t sure you’d be able to live up to what we were hoping for,” Caroline interrupted Makoto’s thoughts. “I’m still not completely convinced. But I have to say, you do seem to be making the most of it so far.”

“I… thank you?” Makoto said uncertainly.

“Keep gathering the misunderstood outcasts of society, lead them under your banner of rebellion,” Igor instructed. “I want to see where someone like you can take things.”

Makoto cast her eyes downward. _It feels like I’m being talked down to worse than usual._

“Until next time, inmate,” Justine said gently, the Velvet Room fading away as Makoto felt her eyes fogging up.

~~~

_**5/27 - Friday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shibuya Station** _

_**Days Until Legal Action: 9** _  
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

Makoto stood in wait on the platform, Igor's words echoing in her head, when Yusuke spoke up from behind her, returning her attention to reality. “Oh, Niijima-san, good morning. I had forgotten you rode this train line.”

“Kitagawa-kun,” Makoto said, turning around to greet him. “Good morning. Are you alright, after yesterday?”

“I am, yes,” Yusuke nodded. “May I inquire as to why you’re asking?”

“Well, after you made such a big deal of my injuring your wrist, I was worried about how well you’d heal,” Makoto said, blushing slightly and looking away.

“Oh, I see,” Yusuke murmured, looking at the wrist in question. “It’s feeling much better now. I’m certain it was just my nutrition as you stated. I had neglected my bean sprouts as of late.”

_Bean sprouts?_ “Well, we’ll be meeting at a diner today. Haru’s treat. Eat as much as you like.”

“Are you certain?” Yusuke asked, frowning. “I don’t wish to be rude to you again.”

“It wouldn’t be rude,” Makoto shook her head. “You’re one of the team now, Kitagawa.”

“You really consider me as such?” Yusuke asked, looking slightly surprised.

“Well, if you’re up for it, anyway,” Makoto said, turning upon hearing the slight screech of brakes. 

“Ah, the train has arrived,” Yusuke said.

“I’ll see you after school, then,” Makoto said. “For now, see you later.”

“Indeed,” Yusuke said, walking along with her. “...Although, you do know I’ll be riding the same train as you for the next few minutes, correct?”

“It does now occur to me I said farewell too soon, yes.”

~~~

_**5/27 - Friday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Central Street** _

“So, how are you feeling?” Haru asked gently as the waitress left with their orders, the team seated at a table in the back of the diner.

“I am much more at ease than yesterday, thank you,” Yusuke replied. “My injuries and fatigue have healed up nicely as well.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Haru smiled.

“So, let’s get to the point!” Ann said frantically. “Yusuke, is Madarame really going to press charges?!”

“He undoubtedly plans to, yes,” Yusuke nodded. “He was furious that his security company failed to catch up with you and let slip to me that he’ll be seeking damages against all of you.”

“But we didn’t break anything!” Ann said.

“It’s just a legal term, Ann,” Makoto explained. “To seek damages is to seek a sum of money through a lawsuit. Given the nature of the crimes he’s accusing us of, it’ll likely be punitive damages. Am I right in thinking that?”

“He didn’t elaborate, but as you sound knowledgeable, I cannot imagine you being wrong,” Yusuke said. “Ann most definitely engaged in breaking and entering. And he has seen you are her friends who have disparaged him before, as well. He may try to connect you as accomplices.”

“How wonderful,” Ren said.

“I’d just like to point out it was Morgana that broke into that room,” Ann said. “Not me.”

“Lady Ann!” Morgana gasped, affronted.

“That would never fly in court, Ann…” Makoto shook her head. “Unless you’re a Persona-user like us, people only perceive him as an ordinary cat.”

“I guess that comes in handy at times like this,” Morgana said. “Why would you try to sell me out like that, Lady Ann?”

“I wasn’t selling you out, I was just like… y’know, saying.”

Yusuke looked over at where Ren’s bag was resting at the edge of the table, locking eyes with Morgana. “Curious... So you can talk.”

“Do you have a problem with that?” Morgana asked.

“Not really, no,” Yusuke said. “Just making an observation.”

“Anyway…” Ren said. "We're all mostly broke high school students. What's he expecting us to be able to pay him?"

Haru frowned. "He knows my father is wealthy. Maybe... that's what he's after?"

"Haru..." Ann frowned.

Ren patted Haru's hand from across the table in reassurance, before looking back at Yusuke. “When’s this all going down?”

“Doing it now would merely draw negative attention to him and the exhibit,” Yusuke said.

“I don’t think he’d do anything to jeopardize his income,” Makoto agreed. “Especially since he's trying to get money from us. In the end, I think it is safe to assume we have the same deadline; before the end of the exhibit, we’ll have to steal Madarame’s heart.”

“That’s still nine days away,” Ren said.

“That’s not much time at all, though,” Ann frowned. “Like, this month has been flying by.”

“It is strange to think how long it’s been since Golden Week,” Haru agreed. She looked down. “And how much… simpler everything seemed.”

“So, I have several questions about how this is all conducted,” Yusuke said. “The biggest one being this application that appeared on my smartphone.” He pulled his cell phone out to show the group the Meta-Nav. “Information on that world we were in yesterday was already there.”

“Hold that thought,” Ann whispered as the waitress approached. Only once she finished dropping their drinks off and left did they speak up again. “So, the world we were in yesterday is called a Palace.”

“A Palace?”

“There’s a world based on cognition called the Metaverse,” Morgana explained. “When one’s view of things gets as distorted as Madarame’s or Kamoshida’s had, they develop a Palace, centered on the source of their rampant desires; a Treasure.”

“We steal that Treasure, the desires go away,” Ren said. “The Palace collapses, the guy in question spills his guts on his crimes.”

“I did read up on Kamoshida’s case last night,” Yusuke nodded. “I grew curious after learning you all really existed. His personality seemed to completely change after your actions. Sen- I mean, Madarame will experience the same, yes?”

“Just a heads-up, we’re still new to this,” Morgana said. “I’m pretty sure I know how to do it safely now, but if we mess up…”

“It’s entirely likely Madarame could experience mental shutdown,” Makoto finished, closing her eyes. “And at his age? Even a successful change of heart could cause some damage.”

“You know, now that you mention it…” Ann mumbled. “Kamoshida was out for a while, too, wasn’t he?”

“A few days, yeah,” Ren said. “He was pretty pale when he showed up, too. The sudden conscience may have made him sick to his stomach.”

“I see…” Yusuke closed his eyes.

“I’d say it would be worth it,” Haru frowned. “But… I suppose it isn’t my decision in the end.”

Yusuke’s eyes opened again. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“Yusuke!” Ann smiled.

“Madarame has ruined too many lives for me to ignore this chance,” Yusuke said. “Besides, if there’s any shred of the sensei I once knew buried within him, I’d like to see if it can be salvaged.”

“That’s very admirable, Kitagawa-kun,” Makoto nodded.

“Niijima-san,” Yusuke looked over at her, leaning across the table slightly to get closer. “You appear to be the leader, so allow me to humbly ask you. May I become a member of the Phantom Thieves?”

“Of course,” Makoto said. “More Persona-users are always welcome. And you have a solid grasp of justice. Besides, this is an issue pertaining to you in particular over the rest of us, so I was planning on asking you. Welcome aboard, Yusuke-kun.”

“...Makoto-san?” Yusuke tested.

Makoto nodded.

“I am in your debt for helping to open my eyes, all of you,” Yusuke smiled. “Thank you for this opportunity. I shall do my best to contribute and not slow you down.”

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Emperor** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### EMPEROR CONFIDANT: RANK 1

“No need to be so formal, Yusuke,” Ann grinned. “We’re a pretty relaxed team.”

Makoto glanced over to check if the waitress was coming. “Once our meal is finished, I suggest we return home to prepare for tomorrow. I am determined to see us reach the Treasure.”

“Oh, Yusuke, what kind of weapons do you want?” Ren asked.

“Does my Persona not suffice?”

“Well, you could use it, but not relying on anything else might start to drain on you,” Morgana said. "And fighting unarmed wouldn't be advised."

“Unless you’re Queen,” Ann giggled, staring at Makoto. “She just beats them with her bare hands.”

“I use brass knuckles,” Makoto frowned. “Don’t make me sound so aggressive.”

“You mostly hit it with kicks, though,” Haru said. “They’re rather entrancing to watch.”

“Haru, you too?” Makoto sighed. “Well… I suppose I’ve been leaning more on my sister’s fighting style than my own aikido. But kickboxing just seems more efficient for what we’re doing.”

“Your sister can kickbox, too?” Morgana asked. “She just gets scarier.”

“Scary?” Makoto repeated. She looked down at her drink, frowning. _...did she frighten them in Yongen the other day? But she was so happy when she came home..._

“Makoto?” Ann asked. “Is there something in your drink?”

“Oh, um, no,” Makoto shook her head and looked up again. “Anyway, Yusuke-kun, let’s exchange contact information. If you think of what you’ll want later, you can text me. Something for melee and a ranged weapon of some sort.”

“It’ll also help us get together easier,” Morgana added.

“Very well,” Yusuke said. “Thank you again, Makoto-san.”

“No need to keep thanking me,” Makoto mumbled.

~~~

_**5/27 - Friday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Central Street** _

As Makoto was leaving Untouchable, a replica katana and assault rifle for Yusuke in her bag, she heard some conversations drifting down the alley.

...had to go to the hospital yesterday.

Oh my gosh! Is he okay?

Yeah, but it was really scary. Heart problems run in the family.

_...heart problems..._ Slowly, she reached into her pocket, dialing a number.

“City Hall, Nakanohara speaking,” a voice answered.

“Nakanohara, I didn’t catch you at a bad time, did I?” Makoto asked. “It’s me, Niijima. The girl you spoke to about the Phantom Thieves?”

“O-oh, Niijima-san!” Nakanohara seemed surprised. “Um, no, I… we’re closing up for the day, but I can talk.”

“Ah, if you’re just about to leave work, then this timing works out,” Makoto smiled. “Can you meet with me at Big Bang Burger on Central Street? I wish to talk with you for a little bit.”

“I… yes, I’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” Makoto said. “I’ll be waiting.”

And with that, Makoto hung up and made her way to the fast food restaurant. Ordering a Venus Salad as always, she made her way to a seat in the back, staring at the door impatiently. After half an hour passed, the first Mementos target made his way inside, nervously looking around.

Makoto waved him over and, after ordering himself a drink, he sat across from her.

“Apologies for such short notice,” Makoto said.

“It’s fine,” he said. “Did… you hear from the Phantom Thieves?”

“I did,” Makoto nodded. “Madarame’s heart will be changed by the end of his exhibit.”

“They- they’re really going to do it?” Nakanohara’s expression lit up.

Makoto nodded. “That’s not what I called you here for, though.”

“Wh-what is it?” Nakanohara asked.

“...the change of heart the Phantom Thieves induced in you,” Makoto frowned. “How… did that impact you? What I mean is, can you describe how it occurred? And what it felt like to you?”

“Oh, I… it’s been a while,” Nakanohara frowned. “From what I remember… I had seen what my ex had said on the Phantom Aficionado Website about my stalking her. It… filled me with a sense of rage and slight dread. I had heard the rumors in circulation about why that gym teacher confessed to his crimes.”

Makoto nodded, absentmindedly picking at her salad.

“Then… it suddenly went away,” Nakanohara said. “I had a sudden realization of the dread and discomfort my stalking must have inflicted on her. And I realized I was no better than the man I loathed for ruining me. I felt sick from the guilt. It didn't hurt, though.”

“...do you regret it?”

“Of course,” he said. “I apologized and promised I wouldn’t contact her again if she didn’t want it.”

“No, I mean… do you regret how you realized this?” Makoto asked. “Did the change of heart affect you in a way that you wish it hadn’t?”

“I… can’t say so,” Nakanohara shook his head. “If you had asked if I wanted this before I might have said no, but… I was out of control at the time, and not in the right state of mind.”

“...I see,” Makoto nodded. “Thank you. After… hearing what another student of Madarame’s had to say, it made me curious.”

“Anytime, Niijima-san,” Nakanohara said. “I owe you for asking the Phantom Thieves to do this for me.”

_Rank up!_

##### TOWER CONFIDANT: RANK 2

Makoto checked the time on her phone. “I have school tomorrow, so I should get going. Um… one last question.”

“Yes?”

“...do you have any desires?” Makoto asked. “You mentioned a love of art before Madarame corrupted it. Would his change of heart change that?”

“I… hadn’t thought of it,” Nakanohara admitted. “I was… resigned to continue working at City Hall, I believe. But… if I could get into art again…”

“...I’ll let you dwell on that, then,” Makoto said. “Good evening.”

“Good evening,” Nakanohara replied as Makoto left the restaurant, discarding her unfinished salad in the wastebasket as she left.

~~~

_**5/28 - Saturday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Ginza Line Train** _

_**Days Until Legal Action: 8** _  
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

Makoto was staring over the crowd pressed against her at the doors, only for the news announcement to suddenly grab her attention.

“Today’s Train News: Big Bang Burnout! Stocks in Okumura Foods take a large drop after failure to secure overseas expansion. Yet Another Sugimura Scandal! Sources tell us his wife is adding another lawsuit to the already growing pile against him. Scams In Shibuya! It’s believed the growing crime ring behind the uptick in phishing scams may be operating out of the area.”

_Okumura Foods stocks are dropping?_ Makoto frowned, turning away from the screen. _I hope this doesn’t negatively affect Haru in any way. Or make her father more wary of me. ...then again, he hasn’t made any contact since then… Did Haru convince him to drop it? Or was it just a test of my resolve?_

“Next stop, Aoyama-Itchome,” the announcement rang out.

Makoto let out a sigh, and adjusted her bag slightly, shifting through the crowd to get closer to the door. _There’s just so much to keep track of… The sooner Madarame’s threat is dealt with, the better._

~~~

_**5/28 - Saturday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Madarame’s Palace** _

Makoto exhaled as the museum rippled into view, the other Phantom Thieves already waiting.

“Hey, Queen’s here!” Haru smiled.

“Apologies for keeping you all waiting,” Makoto said, walking over to them and placing the bag she brought with her on the ground. “Joker, I finally got around to purchasing you a new knife.”

“Thanks.” Ren picked it up, twirling it around in his hands.

“And a katana and assault rifle for our newest member,” Makoto continued, passing Yusuke his new weapons.

“Thank you,” Yusuke said, a distant smile on his face as he began examining the blade.

“The katana I can kind of see, but an assault rifle?” Ann questioned.

“But Panther, it’s just like your weapon, isn’t it?” Haru asked. “Used in heist movies.”

“...Noir, did you just sass me?” Ann asked, giving a faux-affronted gasp.

Haru giggled in response.

“So, what should we call him?” Ren asked.

“I’m sorry?” Yusuke looked up at feeling everyone’s attention turning towards him. “Were you referring to me?”

“You’ve noticed everyone here has codenames, right?” Morgana asked. “It’s a precaution to try and prevent any corruption of the Palace ruler’s cognition. It’s unlikely any memories of their Shadow would bleed out to reality, but at the same time we can’t be too careful.”

“Kamoshida got a bit worried about Queen that one time,” Ann said.

“He gave no acknowledgement of me when arrested, though,” Makoto said. “Still, it’s better safe than sorry.”

“Also, it’s kind of cool,” Ren added.

“That, too.”

“I see…” Yusuke mused. “I suppose it does add an additional level of subtlety and theatrics. Truly makes us worthy of the name ‘the Phantom Thieves’... Very well. I have no objections to using a codename.”

“So…” Makoto frowned. “The rest of us are using foreign words…”

“He has that kitsune mask,” Ann said. “The English word for that is Fox.”

“I think it’s Renard in French!” Haru added.

“Hmm… Renard…” Yusuke contemplated. “There was a nanny that held that surname, and she became a frequent model for one of the leading painters of the French impressionist style, Auguste Renoir. Perhaps…”

“We are not calling you Renard,” Ren said.

“Fox it is, then.”

“Very well,” Morgana said. “From now on, when we’re in the Metaverse, you’re Fox!”

“And I believe I’ve gleaned the rest of your codenames as well,” Yusuke said.

“Well, that saves time, then,” Makoto said, standing up. “Now that the security is disabled, we’ll pick up again from the courtyard. Fox, for now we’ll have you act as Noir used to; you’ll be with Mona on the backlines as support. Observe us to see how we operate. I’ll ask you to step in once I think you’re ready.”

“Understood,” Yusuke said, holding down one of his shoulders to help crack his neck.

“Wow, that sounds unpleasant,” Ann mumbled, wincing slightly at the sound.

“Is everyone ready?” Makoto asked. “Joker, Noir, Panther, let’s head out.”

~~~

_**5/28 - Saturday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Yanagi was making her way down the steps, when a voice called out to her.

“Yanagi-san!” Honda said, running to catch up with her.

“Honda-senpai!” Yanagi turned around, smiling in greeting. 

“Only just now heading home?” Honda asked, the two heading towards the station together.

“Mhm,” Yanagi nodded. “I stayed to clean up the Home-Ec room after Cooking Club. What about you, senpai? Do you always stay so late?”

“Students are supposed to leave at a certain time,” Honda nodded. “I just… I asked President Niijima if I should help enforce that, and she said it was okay.”

“President Niijima is so nice, isn’t she?” Yanagi asked. “Suzuki-senpai, too. Oh, and Tanaka-senpai!”

“Uh, y-yes…” Honda stuttered, blushing as he glanced at her. “Um, are you… going straight home?”

“Oh, um, yes I am,” Yanagi confirmed. “I was going to bring it up at the next Student Council Meeting, actually. I’ve been hearing people say Shibuya is getting dangerous lately.” She took out her phone, frowning at it. “I didn’t get anything from the Phan-Site when I asked there, so I thought Niijima-senpai would know what to do…”

“Oh, well… should I walk you home?” Honda offered. “Or, uh, to your platform if you don’t live in Shibuya?”

Yanagi gave an awkward giggle. “Oh, Honda-senpai, I appreciate the offer, but… I should be okay by myself. Thank you, though.”

“Ah, n-no problem,” Honda said, giving a reassuring, if slightly sad smile.

~~~

_**5/28 - Saturday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Madarame’s Palace** _

“We just keep getting sent back to where we were…” Ann complained. “Ugh I’m so getting tired of this… The paintings were draining enough...” After traversing a maze hidden within actual paintings that they could pass through, the group found themselves in a gold void that wasn’t even on their map. Archways would lead them to completely disjointed paths, and folding screens and picture frames were drifting in the air gold-tinted air. The absurdity was reminding Makoto of the tower back in Kamoshida’s Palace.

“I wonder if the ‘Sayuri’ paintings we keep seeing have anything to do with it?” Haru asked.

“...Fox!” Makoto called.

“Yes, Queen?” Yusuke asked pleasantly, approaching.

“We need your expertise,” Makoto said. “Have you observed us enough to have a good grasp on things?”

“I believe I understand the gist of how you operate, yes,” Yusuke confirmed.

“Excellent,” Makoto smiled. “Now, let’s see…”

“Queen, please let me stay!” Haru said. “I still feel like I have enough energy.”

“I wasn’t planning on asking you to step down,” Makoto said with a slight laugh. “Panther, since you’re feeling tired, would you mind switching places with Fox for now?”

“Not at all, Queen!” Ann saluted, before walking a little ways back towards Morgana.

“Ah, we’re to follow that decorum?” Yusuke asked. “I suppose that’s in line with your codename.” He saluted Makoto. “Fox reporting in, Queen.”

“Panther, look at what you just caused!” Makoto let out an exasperated breath. “Fox, please don't think you need to do that. Now I’d like to ask you to examine these ‘Sayuri’ copies. We believe that may hold the secret to us actually getting through this distortion.”

“Of course.” Yusuke glanced at the two easels. “The true ‘Sayuri’ is clad in red. So the blue one is clearly fake. Hmm…” He turned, crouching down to stare closely at the brushwork on the other easel. “...This one is without a doubt the real ‘Sayuri’. Or at the least, a cognitive recreation of it.”

At his saying that, the paintings both vanished, the real ‘Sayuri’ leaving behind an orb of light that flew off through one of the arches, the light exuding from it changing from blue to gold.

“Interesting reaction…” Yusuke remarked.

“Shall we investigate?” Makoto asked with a smile, leading the group up towards it.

“All this gold is straining my eyes…” Haru mumbled. “I am really unfond of this place. I may end up needing glasses like yours, Joker.”

“Uh, I don’t think you will…”

“Oh!” Makoto gasped as they passed through. “A new area.”

“So the paintings were the secret!” Haru smiled. “I figured it out!”

“Excellent work, Noir,” Yusuke said.

“Oh, no, you’re the one with the eye for detail, Fox!” Haru giggled.

“It was child’s play,” Yusuke shrugged.

“...this next one might get trickier,” Ren said, looking out over the platforms in front of them. “Four paintings, all clad in red, Fox.”

“I see…” Yusuke frowned, looking out at the easels set up between them and the next arch.

“Can you do it?” Makoto asked.

“But of course,” Yusuke said confidently, stepping forward.

~~~

_**5/28 - Saturday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Okumura Foods Headquarters** _

“This is Okumura,” Kunikazu said in a bored tone into the phone. “I’m calling about those two requests I made?” A board meeting having just finished, Kunikazu was now alone in his office and, making sure the door was locked, he took advantage of his solitude to make a phone call.

“...as the man paying for these requests, I think I have every right to talk about them!” Kunikazu snapped. “Listen, I saw on the news the first one already went through, but is it too late to alter the second one?”

He scowled, pulling the phone back from his ear. “You needn’t shout, I know cancellations aren’t an option. I simply want to go in a different direction. I’d rather it be shutdown completely. And… while we’re at it, there’s a different man I had in-”

His eyes widened. “Why, yes… That’s exactly who I was going to suggest. How did you…?” Kunikazu closed his eyes and shook his head. “No matter. Is this doable? ...you have my gratitude. ...yes, Okumura Foods will support him, don’t worry. I remember the contract we agreed on.”

The other end disconnected after one last word, and Kunikazu let out an annoyed sigh. _I had better be right about that brat. Manipulating her would be far easier than dealing with this business._

~~~

_**5/28 - Saturday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Madarame’s Palace** _

“Hey, this is right above the Treasure!” Haru whispered excitedly. She, Makoto, Ren, and Yusuke had ventured out onto the catwalks above the Treasure Hall. Below them stood Shadow Madarame, standing with numerous Shadow guards, in front of a pedestal where the currently hazy form of the Treasure was on display. As if the Palace Ruler’s presence wasn’t enough, the pedestal was also blocked off from every side by numerous infrared lasers.

Every side except directly above it.

Makoto had her hand to her chin as she examined the winch. _If we cut the lights, someone… likely Mona, could be lowered down and hopefully grab the Treasure. But would cutting the power downstairs have any effect on the winch controls?_

“Queen?” Ren asked quietly. “Are you overthinking this? We seem to have a solid plan put together now.”

“...I might be, yes,” Makoto admitted, giving a sad smile. “I can’t help but be nervous.”

“It is a risky move,” Yusuke agreed. “For now, might I suggest we discuss our options back in the Safe Room?”

“Good idea,” Makoto agreed. “Noir, are you coming?”

“Yes!” Haru replied, carefully pulling back from the ledge and following the group back to the winch control room and into the Safe Room right beside it.

“I am so excited about this winching plan,” Morgana immediately announced.

“How are we even going to do it, though?” Ann asked.

“I’ve been thinking that over myself,” Makoto said. “I think the best option would be to split into teams. Mona will be on the hook to be lowered down, Fox can be the spotter up here for when… Panther gives the signal she’ll be turning the lights off.”

“Won’t I be in trouble, though?” Ann asked. “I don’t see him leaving it alone after we screwed around in there.”

“That’s why Joker will be distracting the guards,” Makoto said.

“Me?” Ren asked.

“Do you object to it?” Makoto asked. “I figured you were rather fast, so…”

“No, I can do it,” Ren said.

“What about you and me?” Haru asked.

“Noir, you’ll be operating the winch,” Makoto said.

“My safety will be in your hands, Noir,” Morgana said. “You had better be gentle! I’ve seen what you can do with that axe!”

Haru giggled. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re safe!”

“And I’ll make it my job to clear the halls connecting the security room to here,” Makoto said. “We wouldn’t want the hoards of Shadows to prevent us from regrouping, after all. Additionally, this leaves us some wiggle room. If any one team needs my assistance, I’ll be free to lend a hand. And if the Treasure seems to be sized on par with Kamoshida’s crown, we could probably get away with swapping Mona for Fox on the winch. I think he’s light enough it shouldn’t cause issue…”

“You seem to have thought this plan through, Queen,” Yusuke remarked.

“And so fast, too,” Ann added. “I’m really jealous of your brain sometimes, Queen.”

“...’sometimes’?”

“What did you say?”

“Let’s go home for today,” Makoto said. “We can meet tomorrow to discuss how to handle the calling card.”

“Very well,” Yusuke nodded.

“Great work, everyone!” Haru cheered.

~~~

On their way out, Makoto having instructed them to stagger their departures so as not to draw attention, she lagged back. Once everyone else was gone, she turned and made her way to the Velvet Room.

“Well done, inmate,” Caroline remarked at seeing the newly formed Shiisaa. “Just like we asked.”

“Your strategizing and planning is progressing well,” Justine smiled.

Makoto nodded, trying not to look at the guillotines still station outside her cell. “Um… may I ask you two something?”

“No one is stopping you,” Caroline said. “But think carefully before you ask something stupid.”

“How… does one come by the power of the wild card?” Makoto asked. “How did I get it, as opposed to someone with the Fool Arcana?”

“Are you still dwelling on our discussion the other day?” Justine asked.

“Geez, this is what I don’t like about the Priestesses,” Caroline sighed. “Way too introspective for my tastes.”

“Now, now, Caroline,” Justine sighed. “You are aware of what our bond with the inmate is represented by, are you not? This seems to be what fate has decided for us.”

“Your bond with me?” Makoto repeated. “You…”

“We can discuss Arcana more in depth later,” Justine said. “For now, you asked us about the wild card? I’m afraid you won’t like our answer.”

“I… why?” Makoto asked, feeling dread.

“We don’t know,” Caroline said bluntly. “That’s it. We don’t know what sparks the wild card to be in an individual other than the whims of fate.”

“It is simply what seems to have been dealt to you,” Justine said. “I… if one was strong enough, perhaps they could direct it to an individual, or rather, coax it out, but… I cannot fathom who would do such a thing with you.”

“So… I was just lucky, then?” Makoto asked.

“If you wish to call it luck, then yes,” Justine said.

“I can’t say I know where I learned this…” Caroline said, scratching her head before giving her taunting smirk again. “But journeys don’t always bring you to where you’re hoping to go, you know.”

“Is rehabilitation likely to lead me somewhere bad?” Makoto asked.

“I don’t see how it could,” Caroline said.

“But your path isn’t set in stone,” Justine said. “We offer assistance. We aren’t marking the directions you should take. It’s-”

“-of my own choosing,” Makoto finished. “I think I understand. Thank you. I… feel like that was enlightening, in some way.”

“Glad we could be of assistance,” Justine said.

_Rank up!_

##### PRIESTESS CONFIDANT: RANK 2

“What’s her next chore?” Caroline asked.

“Matador, Magaru,” Justine read. “We’ll be waiting.”

Makoto nodded, before turning and retreating back through her cell.

~~~

As she emerged from the cell and into the Palace, she came face-to-face with Ren.

“Ahh!”

“Sorry, did I startle you?” Ren frowned.

“I… yes, that’s why I screamed,” Makoto said, hand over her chest as she steadied her breathing. “What are you still doing here? I thought you left already.”

“I was worried when you didn’t leave and wanted to check on you,” Ren said, looking slightly awkward. “You overthink things sometimes, so… Just wanted to…” He shook his head. “Hey, if we aren’t too busy with the calling card tomorrow, do you want to… hang out?”

“Hang out?” Makoto repeated.

“I just…” He shrugged. “Never mind…”

“Oh, no, I… I’d be fine with it,” Makoto said. “I’m sorry. It’s… it’s in my nature to be introspective.” She gave a small glance back at the Velvet Room entrance. “I’m fine, but… thanks for the concern. I’ll try to make time for you. Now then, shall we return to the station together, since you’re here?”

“Sounds good,” Ren smiled, stepping aside to walk next to her out of the Metaverse.

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 06.2%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 3  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 2  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE EMPEROR/Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 3  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 3  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	35. Tools for the Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter ended up running too long with the events of this one attached, so I had to split it. I hope you enjoy!

_**5/29 - Sunday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

_**Days Until Legal Action: 7** _  
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

Makoto looked over from the stove as Sae made her way out to the dining room. “Oh, good morning, Sis!”

“Good morning,” Sae replied, looking at Makoto in surprise. “You’re up early today.”

“Oh, I was planning on going out to Shibuya,” Makoto explained, setting up a plate. “Here, I made breakfast!”

Sae nodded in thanks as Makoto brought the plates over, gently taking it and setting it down in front of her. “Shibuya, huh? You’ll be careful, right? I’ve heard there’s been an uptick in criminal activity there.”

“...criminal activity?” Makoto repeated, looking over in surprise. _Did I hear mention of that before, too?_ Slowly, she sat down. “Don’t worry, Sis. I’ll be careful. I was just going to browse for some books. Maybe get some studying done at the diner.”

“At the diner?” Sae repeated.

“Yes, it would be nice to have a change of environment,” Makoto said. “You taught me that.” She began picking at her breakfast.

Sae frowned. “Do you need some money?”

“Oh, I-I still have some saved up, don’t worry,” Makoto said.

“If you’re sure,” Sae said, taking a bite. “...it’s rather good, thank you.”

“Anytime,” Makoto smiled.

~~~

_**5/29 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Central Street** _

“What are you reading, Mako-chan?” Haru asked as they settled down at a table near the back of the diner.

“Hm?” Makoto glanced up. “Oh, it’s a book on tarot. You’ve noticed our Personas have specific Arcana attached to them, yes? It got me thinking about it.”

“Really?” Ann asked. “I hadn’t noticed at all. Though, I don’t really know anything about that stuff, so…”

“I had picked up on the different auras they exuded,” Yusuke remarked. “Particularly when you switched them in battle, Queen.”

“You don’t have to use my code name in real life,” Makoto said. She closed the book and gave a quick glance at the menu while the waitress took their orders. Once the waitress had gone, she returned her attention to the group. “So, shall we discuss how to handle this?”

“You mentioned a calling card, yes?” Yusuke asked. He gave an amused chuckle. “Such a suave maneuver.”

“It’s rather cool, isn’t it?” Haru asked.

“I’m personally not happy with the fact we’re leaving evidence, but it’s a necessary act,” Makoto said. “Unless the target is cognizant that their desires are being targeted, the Treasure will remain in the form of that cloud you saw.”

“I see…” Yusuke said, nodding. “So… by altering their cognition, the interior of the Palace changes as well.”

“Like what I did!” Ann chimed in. “Making Madarame see that door open let us get past the courtyard!”

“And you did a great job, Ann-chan!” Haru smiled. “You as well, Mona-chan!”

“Thanks!”

“I’m glad you remembered my contribution, Haru,” Morgana smiled.

“I do have a concern about this that I must raise,” Yusuke said, his expression stern. “Madarame has received unflattering letters in the past. It’s one of the issues his security company was asked to handle. Would he take this seriously?”

“I think it’ll leave a mark,” Ren said. “Especially if all his fans saw it.”

“You had the same idea, then,” Makoto said, a tiny giggle in her voice. “We’ll leave our calling card all over the exhibit. Madarame is there in person every day, isn’t he?”

“He is kind of a glory hound,” Ann said.

“That may work,” Yusuke nodded. “Above all, he wishes for this exhibit to garner no negative attention. It is why he has not yet pressed charges, after all.”

“Don’t remind me of that,” Ann said. “I’m so nervous that we only have a week left!”

“We really spoiled ourselves that first time, taking Kamoshida down with time to spare,” Ren said.

“We’re just one step away, guys, don’t freak out,” Morgana said.

“Yusuke-san, we want to make sure this is something you’ll be comfortable with,” Makoto said. “Once Madarame receives the calling card, there will be no turning back. We’ll have to steal the Treasure then and there.”

“I have already made my choice,” Yusuke said. “For all of the children who had their livelihood stolen by the man, and to finally repent for turning a blind eye for all these years, I will see this through.”

“You know, I only made our first calling card overly dramatic for the flair of the moment,” Ren said. “You don’t need to do that all the time.”

“...whatever do you mean?” Yusuke asked, tilting his head slightly.

“...oh, you’re just… like this,” Ren mumbled. “Okay, never mind.”

“So, are we doing this tomorrow?” Ann asked.

“No, I think we should wait,” Haru said.

“Wait?” Makoto questioned.

“Tomorrow is supposed to be raining until evening,” Haru explained. “I was thinking it might be better if more people were there to see it, right? You put Kamoshida’s right at the school entrance, after all.”

“It would be nice if it helped get the word out better,” Morgana said.

“Yeah, have you seen the Phan-Site lately?” Ann asked. “It’s been dropping every day.”

Makoto closed her eyes. _Right, people won’t believe we exist if we’re not doing anything…_ “I suppose those are fair arguments, yes. Spreading belief in us is, for the most part, beneficial.” _Though there’s no way the authorities won’t take an interest now that we’ll be targeting someone so high profile. If they haven't already._

“I’d like to add that I don’t want to come out into the rain again,” Morgana said. “It wasn’t fun getting drizzled on after fighting Kamoshida’s Shadow.”

“That’s true, too,” Ren laughed.

“Still, waiting too long isn’t something I’d want to do,” Haru said. “Yusuke-kun? What day would work for you?”

“If not tomorrow, why not the day immediately after?” Yusuke asked. “Tuesdays have been surprisingly busy at the exhibit.”

“Probably more so now that we’re in the final week,” Morgana said.

“Very well,” Makoto nodded.

“Oh, you know what would be cool?” Morgana asked excitedly. “If we had the artist design our next calling card!”

“Ooh, yeah, that sounds really cool!” Ann agreed. “I loved the painting of yours in the gallery, after all!”

“I don’t think that would go so well,” Makoto sighed.

“Makoto-san is right,” Yusuke said. “Madarame is more than familiar with my writing and art styles. He’d immediately identify us as the culprits.”

“You know, we do already have a calling card design,” Ren said.

“We could build off of Ren’s work, yes,” Makoto said. “And for the writing…”

“Can I help?” Haru asked.

“You?” Makoto asked.

“I’ll try and keep it dramatic like Ren-kun’s was,” Haru said. “Please?”

“...Yusuke-kun, would you mind if we met up tomorrow after school?” Makoto asked. “The three of us could collaborate on the calling card together.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Yusuke said. “Where would we do this, though?”

“It’ll be raining, and any businesses we worked in would catch us,” Haru frowned. “Hmm…”

“...Perhaps Kosei’s art room could work,” Yusuke said. “It is usually empty on rainy days. And the sounds of the raindrops on the window are perfect for relaxation and inspiration. Truthfully, were the painting I had planned of Ann not been meant for Madarame, I’d have suggested there, first.”

“There is no way I’d ever pose nude in a school!” Ann shouted, prompting several of the other diner patrons to turn and give the group odd looks. “Oh, uh, sorry for shouting!”

“Ugh, the little kids are bad enough,” someone muttered in a deliberately loud stage whisper so the group could hear him.

“He didn’t have to be so snide about it,” Ann muttered, crossing her arms in a pout.

“There, there,” Ren said.

"Rest assured, I wouldn't have asked that if we were on school grounds," Yusuke said.

"You should never have suggested it at all, creep..." Ann muttered.

“Um... Wouldn’t they wonder why you’re bringing a couple of Shujin students in with you, though?” Haru asked, resuming the conversation.

“I recall seeing a girl from Shujin show up numerous times at school, picking up one of my classmates,” Yusuke shrugged. “I can’t see it being an issue.”

“You’d be bringing us inside for a prolonged amount of time, though,” Makoto frowned. “That might raise some questions.”

“I’d simply tell them you were assisting with my creative process,” Yusuke said. “It wouldn’t even be a lie, considering I plan this calling card to be a masterpiece.”

“That sounds perfect, then!” Haru smiled.

“Alright, we’ll go see you after school,” Makoto nodded.

“Will you need help finding the place?” Yusuke asked.

“You can text us the address,” Makoto said. “For now…” She trailed off as the waitress returned with their orders. Giving a polite thanks, they began eating. “Let’s finish up here.”

After a few moments of quiet eating, Ren spoke up. “Yusuke, aren’t you going to eat it?”

“Oh, I apologize,” Yusuke said, shaking his head. “I was simply admiring the plating arrangement.”

“...I think I just realized why he’s so thin,” Ann frowned.

~~~

_**5/29 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

Makoto gave a slight glance around as they climbed up into the Leblanc attic. The shelves seemed a little less dusty than last time, and, most surprisingly, the plant seemed to be alive and healthy.

“I see you’ve been caring for it since I was here last,” Makoto said.

Ren glanced over. “Oh, yeah, thought it might brighten the room a little.”

“He started working at a flower shop,” Morgana explained. “You should see him in that silly apron they make him wear! It’s hilarious how much it suits him!”

“It really isn’t funny at all,” Ren shook his head, before pulling out and sitting on the bench by his work desk. “Make yourself at home.”

Makoto nodded, gently setting her bag and leftovers from the diner down on the table near the TV, and sitting at an angle on the couch so she could maintain eye contact. “So, what did you want to do?”

“Well-” Ren began.

“Ren and I have been talking, about ways you could vent and relax,” Morgana said.

“I’d appreciate not being discussed behind my back,” Makoto huffed.

“Uh, my bad...” Ren said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Makoto sighed. “It’s alright. Just, please try not to keep doing it. Anyway, what did you both come up with?”

“Well, keeping his hands busy seems to work for Ren,” Morgana said. “With that silly old game thing, or at the flower shop…”

Makoto glanced over to the CRTV to see a game console that she guessed was older than she was hooked up to it. She turned back to see Ren pulling some yarn and tin clasps out, setting them on the desk.

Ren glanced back with a small smile, and shifted slightly, patting the bench beside him. “Over here.”

Makoto nervously got up, crossing the attic, and looking down. “What is all this?”

“We’re going to make lockpicks!” Morgana announced, hopping up onto the table. “You like learning, don’t you, Queen?”

“L-lockpicks…?” Makoto repeated.

“You don’t have to keep them if you’re worried about your sister,” Ren said. “I just thought it might help a little.”

Makoto cautiously sat down beside him, adjusting her skirt as she did. “So… do you work with your hands often…?” She glanced at them as he pulled the materials over, carefully reaching as well to check for calluses.

“Ah, yeah,” Ren said awkwardly, his face heating up a fraction as Makoto’s fingers gently brushed his hand. “I… liked cooking back at home- back in Matsuzaki, I mean.”

Makoto frowned, gently taking some of the yarn and clasps herself, observing what Ren was doing. “I cook, too, and my hands aren’t this rough. This doesn’t seem related to cooking very much.”

“Well, when you had to debone fish, or work any shellfish we managed to fish up,” Ren shrugged. He gave a slight laugh as he bent part of the clamp up. “I used to weave any shells I could salvage into makeshift jewelry or stuff.”

“...for Mari?” Makoto asked softly.

Ren paused what he was doing.

“...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up,” Makoto said, closing her eyes.

“...it’s fine,” Ren said, continuing.

“Um, so what sort of fish?” Makoto asked. “Fish dishes are some of my-

“Well, if you two are about finished?” Morgana asked impatiently. “I have a lesson to give and don’t want to be distracted by thoughts of sushi!”

“Yeah, right,” Ren rolled his eyes before shifting a little closer. “Pay close attention to him, Makoto. I’ve cut myself messing up on this.”

“R-right,” Makoto stuttered, blushing slightly.

~~~

“You sure you’re okay?” Ren asked as Makoto tightened the bandage on her finger a little. She had moved to the couch now that her work was done, Ren having grabbed the first aid kit as soon as she was injured.

“I’m fine,” Makoto said, giving a tired smile. “I just hope I can pass this off to Sis as a simple papercut.”

“Well, that cut aside, you did really well,” Morgana said, standing and walking around the fruits of Makoto’s labor: three lockpicks. “We were only using enough material for the one, but you were rather efficient.”

“I think you’re over exaggerating,” Makoto said.

“He isn’t, you did really well,” Ren said, wiping up the drops of blood still on the desk. “Is that good?”

“I can’t see any more,” Morgana said, examining the spot Ren had been cleaning.

“Well, I still messed up,” Makoto said, flexing her fingers slightly. “Um, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll leave this kind of hands-on work to you?”

“Fine by me,” Ren shrugged, putting his hands in his pocket and leaning up against the windows. The light streaming in from outside made it very difficult to make out his features.

_Does he do this on purpose?_ Makoto wondered. “Um, Morgana, thank you very much for teaching me. I am honestly impressed at how much you know about these subjects.”

“Hey, it’s what I’m here for!” Morgana boasted. He soon frowned however, sitting down and staring blankly at a stream of dust drifting in the sunlight. “...what I’m here for…?”

“Morgana?” Makoto asked.

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing,” Morgana said, glancing over at her. “I thought I remembered something for a moment, but… it’s gone.”

“...I’m sorry,” Makoto said. "But... at least it's a start, right?" _Do I just inspire introspection? But… if what I said is reminding him… Maybe our efforts actually will help him after all._

_Rank up!_

##### MAGICIAN CONFIDANT: RANK 4

“Thanks, but what are you apologizing for?” Morgana asked, looking up and giving a meow-like laugh. “Unless that was for not complimenting me more, that wasn’t needed.”

“And now I’m sorry I said anything at all,” Makoto said, a slight teasing tone to her voice.

“Geez, you’re starting to get snarky, too, huh?” Morgana sighed, shaking his head. “Well, whatever helps you, I guess.”

Ren snickered slightly, before pushing himself off the window, grabbing the lockpicks off the desk and walking over to Makoto. “Here. You made them, so you should get to hang on to them.”

“I… I appreciate that, thank you,” Makoto said, taking them and standing up, sliding them into her pocket as she did. “Well, this was fun, but I should get going. I have a lot of prep work to do for Tuesday.”

“Need me to walk you to the station?” Ren asked.

“I am very capable of walking there myself, thank you,” Makoto said. “Though…” She paused after closing the first aid kit back up. “…does this place have any to-go cups for their coffee?”

“I haven’t noticed,” Ren frowned.

“Ah, then never mind,” Makoto shook her head. “Next time.” She picked the first aid kit up, along with her bag, and headed downstairs. “I’ll see you later.”

“See ya,” Ren called after her.

“You leaving?” Sojiro asked, looking over from the TV.

Makoto nodded and held up the first aid kit. “Where do you want me to put this?”

“You can just leave it at the foot of the stairs,” Sojiro said. “I’ll have the kid put it away later.” He frowned. “You didn’t get hurt too bad, did you?”

“Oh, no, it was just a small cut,” Makoto smiled. She gave a slight bow. “Thank you, for your concern and hospitality.”

“I keep telling you you don’t need to be so stiff,” he sighed, shaking his head, but still smiling a little. “Have a good day, Niijima-san.”

“You as well,” Makoto said, straightening up and heading out the door.

Sojiro let his smile drop as he stared after her, before returning to wiping down the counter.

~~~

_**5/29 - Sunday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Station Square** _

Makoto slid her cell phone out as she began climbing the stairs from the Den-en-toshi line, carefully navigating the crowds as she held it to her ear. “Hey, Sis? I’m in the station now. Um, I cut myself on the edge of the pages, so-”

“Are you calling me to complain about that?” Sae asked in a tired voice.

“No, I was- I just wanted to know if I should pick some food up,” Makoto said nervously, climbing on the escalator and lowering her voice to prevent others from overhearing. “I wouldn’t want to risk contaminating anything I prepare at home.”

“I see,” Sae’s voice replied. “Fine. Something cheap, please. See if the Garden Place market is still open.” She stifled a yawn.

Makoto climbed off the escalator, continuing her route to the JL lines. “I’m sorry, did I wake you from a nap?”

“No, I’m just… tired,” Sae answered. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you,” Makoto said, hanging up with a sigh.

“Ahh!” a girl’s voice gasped as Makoto rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, nearly bumping in to the speaker at the ticket gates to the JL tracks. “P-President Niijima!”

“Suzuki...?” Makoto blinked, taking a step back and examining her Student Council Secretary. With her normally straight hair tied back in a ponytail, it took her a moment to recognize her.

“Uh, hey, Niijima-san,” Suzuki said, adjusting the gym bag she was carrying, and awkwardly looking away.

“What brings you here?” Makoto frowned. “Were you at a gym somewhere? I believe there’s one on Central Street.”

“I’m on my way back from work, actually,” Suzuki said, sticking her free hand in her jacket pocket as she returned to looking at Makoto. “What brings you here?”

“I was on my way home, actually,” Makoto said, nodding to the gate behind Suzuki.

“Ah,” Suzuki said. The two stood in a rather awkward silence. “...when’s our next Student Council Meeting? Tuesday?”

“Ah, Tuesday…” Makoto mumbled. _This Tuesday is when we’re planning our heist. I can’t skip out on that!_ “Not this Tuesday, no. The next one. The first Tuesday of June.”

“Do you have something to do this Tuesday?” Suzuki asked.

“Oh, uh-”

“Whatever,” she sighed. “Yeah, next week works better, actually. Thanks for the heads up. ...even if it’s only because I just asked you now.”

“Ah, sorry,” Makoto mumbled. “I’ll talk about a better way to update you all next meeting, okay?”

“Fine by me,” Suzuki nodded. She gave a tiny smile. “Good evening, Niijima-san.”

“Good evening,” Makoto said, stepping aside as Suzuki made her way out to the square. _Have I seen her wear her hair like that before…?_ Shaking her head, Makoto scanned her rail pass, and resumed her walk home.

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 06.1%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 4  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 2  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE EMPEROR/Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 3  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 3  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	36. Madarame's Calling Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second calling card is finally sent! Thanks for reading thus far, everyone! :)

_**5/30 - Monday** _   
_**Early Morning** _   
_**Shibuya Station** _

_**Days Until Legal Action: 6** _   
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

The Ginza line platform where Makoto stood in wait was slightly damp from the people walking in out of the rain, and the air felt hot and muggy.

“Phew,” Ann sighed, walking up to stand next to Makoto. “Good morning!”

“Yes, good morning, Ann,” Makoto replied.

“This weather is so muggy…” Ann sighed. “And it’s not even June yet!”

“Well, just consider this,” Makoto smiled. “Next week we’ll be switching to summer uniforms.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s a bright side,” Ann mumbled, fiddling with one of twintails. “But it’s probably going to be raining a lot next month. And June just drags on forever…”

“Hopefully we’ll be kept busy, then,” Makoto said. “By something other than a lawsuit and potential jail time.”

“Ugh, you had to remind me of that?” Ann groaned.

“Ah, sorry,” Makoto said, looking down sheepishly.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Ann said. “I guess you can’t help but really worry about it though, huh? With your sister’s job, and Ren’s probation… Geez, I don’t think I could stand being team leader myself.”

“Well, you don’t have to be,” Makoto said. “Just leave it to me.”

“Always do!” Ann pumped her fist with a giggle. “Hey, this Friday, will you be coming to see Shiho with me?”

“Is this about the surprise you mentioned?” Makoto asked. “I’ll try to make time for it.”

“Great, it’s a date!” Ann said. Her eyes immediately widened. “Oh, no, I mean-”

The rest of her sentence was drowned out by the screech of the trains, and the rest of the crowd in wait on the platform moving in near unison to board.

“Ah, let’s get going,” Makoto said, turning away from Ann to follow.

Ann’s lower lip trembled a little, before she nervously followed.

~~~

_**5/30 - Monday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

“I wasn’t expecting the rain to fall this hard,” Haru frowned, standing beside Makoto near the entrance and staring outside while she checked her phone.

“Is your father okay with this?” Makoto asked, skimming through the directions, mouthing them slightly.

“Oh, we don’t need to worry,” Haru said. “He’s been really busy lately after the engagement fell through.”

Makoto glanced up from her phone, frowning. “You’re not in danger of another arranged marriage any time soon, are you?”

“I don’t believe so,” Haru shook her head. “For the most part, I think it’s trying to recover our company stocks. The failed overseas expansion made our company take a hit.”

“Oh, was that our doing?” Makoto asked lowering her voice to a whisper as a small group of first-year students walked past them. “I’m sorry, I-”

“No, it’s fine,” Haru said, shaking her head. “I think it needed to happen. With how work obsessed he was becoming, taking a hit like this might help clear his head.”

“...if you’re certain,” Makoto nodded. She waved her phone slightly. “I found the station closest to Kosei, if you’re ready.”

Haru picked up her umbrella, a stand-out pink, and nodded with a smile. “Let’s go, Mako-chan!”

“Hey, is that Okumura-senpai?”

“Like, Okumura Foods? Those Big Bang Burger people? Wow, she must be rich!”

“Is she friends with Niijima-senpai? I’m surprised they can talk to each other. They seem like they’re in such different worlds.”

“I guess they’re both kind of elite, huh? Sorry, they’re way out of your league.”

“I say Niijima is pretty one time…”

Makoto and Haru gave a sidelong glance at the gossiping students as they made their way out into the rain together.

“What do you think they meant by all of that?” Haru asked when they reached the foot of the stairs. “Is our friendship really so weird?”

“I think they’re just making assumptions about you based on your wealth,” Makoto said, shifting her umbrella slightly to better look at Haru. “Though, on the plus-side, I think a reputation as an elitist might be a step up for me.”

“Well, of course you’re elite,” Haru giggled as they stepped around a puddle. “You’re a Queen, remember?”

Makoto gave a light groan and rolled her eyes. “Yes, clearly the commoners just don’t understand us.”

The two stopped to share a brief laugh together, before continuing on.

~~~

_**5/30 - Monday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Kosei High School** _

“Oh, my, this place seems rather fancy, doesn’t it?” Haru asked as they approached the building.

Makoto glanced at the lancet windows lining the front of the first floor, frowning.

“Hey, who are those two?”

“I recognize those skirts from TV… I think they’re from Shujin Academy.”

“And we’ve already garnered attention,” Makoto sighed, leading Haru past the leaving Kosei students and up into the main entrance.

“Ah, you’re here,” Yusuke said from where he was waiting near the entrance to the school store. “Very good. I’ll lead you to the guest sign in and we can make our way to the art room.”

“Their store has an entire room dedicated to it,” Haru commented, closing her umbrella up and placing it beside Makoto’s in the umbrella rack.

“I can see that, Haru. I’m right next to you.” Sighing, Makoto made her way with Haru and Yusuke, signing in at the administrator’s office, and heading up the stairs, where the windows returned to the normal square shape.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Makoto said, uneasily glancing at some of the classrooms as they passed, desperately avoiding eye contact with the occasional staring student. “Is Kosei a Catholic school?”

“Interesting question,” Yusuke pondered. “I don’t believe it strictly is, no. They do offer religious studies here, but it isn’t mandatory except for a single term first year.”

“I see,” Makoto nodded. “Sorry for asking, it’s just the windows on the first floor made me think of a church.”

“And here we are,” Yusuke said, sliding open a door near the end of the hall. “Oh…” There were shelves stock full of canvases, and plenty of easels and marble busts scattered about the room. Across from them, by a small table set up near the windows, was a girl with long-black hair, seemingly playing shogi by herself.

Makoto’s eyes were drawn to the small, red rope tied on the side of the student’s head. _I’ve seen that before… Is this…?_

“Um, sorry to interrupt,” Haru said, giving a slight bow of apology.

The girl gave no sign of hearing them, instead suddenly slamming one of the pieces down onto the board.

“Ah!” Haru gasped.

“Togo-san!” Yusuke called.

“Hm?” the girl, Togo, glanced over in mild surprise. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t notice you come in. Kitagawa, yes?”

Yusuke nodded.

“And…” Togo’s eyes scanned over Makoto, who tried remaining stoic and unconcerned, and Haru, who gave a slightly nervous, but still cheerful wave. “...Shujin students?”

“You’re… Hifumi Togo, yes?” Makoto asked. “I read about you in Shogi World magazine.”

“Oh, that article is out now?” Hifumi asked, her green eyes briefly becoming downcast. She momentarily closed them, before turning back to her board. “I thought you were painting at Madarame’s residence, Kitagawa?”

“I…” Yusuke hesitated slightly, a stricken look on his face.

“It was a little too cramped,” Makoto said quickly. “The art studio there, I mean.”

“I see…” Hifumi said, slowly packing up her board.

Yusuke gave a brief smile at Makoto and nodded. “Yes, I was hoping a change of scenery would help my ideas expand.”

“It seems we had the same idea, then,” Hifumi sighed. “That said, you did bring guests.”

“We’re sorry to trouble you,” Haru frowned.

“Oh, it’s alright, um…”

“Oh, where are my manners? I’m Haru Okumura.” She gave a slight bow. “And this is Makoto Niijima, another third year.”

“Oh, you’re both older, then?” Hifumi asked. She gave a small bow. “Forgive me if I was rude to you, Niijima-san. Okumura-san.”

“Oh, you don’t need to apologize,” Haru smiled. “Really, we should be for interrupting.”

“It’s alright,” Hifumi said, a tiny smile briefly on her face in return. “The art room is for artists, after all.” She turned and bowed towards Yusuke. “Good day, Kitagawa. I wish you luck in your art.”

“And good luck to you in your shogi exploits,” Yusuke replied, returning the bow.

Hifumi turned and walked past, briefly pausing and looking back at Haru’s curls, before heading out the door.

“She seems nice!” Haru said once Hifumi had gone.

“Do you think so?” Yusuke asked in slight surprise. “She’s usually more withdrawn, I find. A bit odd, for that matter. Normally she plays in a church.”

“...a church, huh?” Makoto frowned. _And are you really one to call another odd? ...no, it’s rude to think like that._ “Well, I’m a bit uneasy about meeting someone directly like that, but it shouldn’t be too much of a risk…”

Yusuke nodded. “Do you have any examples of the previous calling card? The one used in that gym teacher’s case?”

“I wasn’t a part of the team for that,” Haru frowned. “Mako-chan?”

“It’s our group chat icon, Haru,” Makoto said, taking her phone out and scrolling to the chat. “Remember?”

“Does that not strike you as risky?” Yusuke asked.

“I did consider that,” Makoto said, frowning. “However, if someone merely sees it at a glance on my phone, passing it off as a chat between fellow fans would be easy. And due to how this app stores only the 50 latest conversations, I can't imagine we'd be compromised.”

“...you’re quite thorough,” Yusuke nodded.

“Uh… you’re impressed, right?” Makoto asked. “Your tone didn’t change, so…”

“I am, yes.”

“Ah, g-good…” Makoto stuttered awkwardly leaning back slightly as Yusuke pushed into her personal space to examine the chat.

“...hmm, it isn’t bad, for sure,” Yusuke nodded. “But there’s definitely elements that could be touched up… The scarf, too… It matches Queen’s attire, but does it go with the top hat?”

“If you think it’d be better without it, I don’t mind losing it,” Makoto said.

“Oh, but I really enjoy it!” Haru pouted. “Maybe we could make it fit in more? Like, a more fiery aesthetic for the scarf?”

“Fiery…” Yusuke mused, quickly grabbing a sketchbook and sitting nearby scribbling something out. “Like this?”

Makoto sat down and examined it. The logo looked a lot cleaner than when Ren performed it, and the billowing scarf now tapered off, as if in flames. With the gleam of the eye beneath the slightly shortened top hat, it certainly gave off a more intimidating feel. At least, those were Makoto’s thoughts.

“Your honest opinion?” Yusuke asked.

“I love it!” Haru clapped her hands together. “Mako-chan?”

“Oh, it’s… very good, yes,” Makoto nodded.

“I thought capturing the intimidating affectation of your Metaverse self would be more prudent,” Yusuke nodded. “And, though the top hat’s meaning still eludes me, I didn’t wish to compromise the original base too much. Are you certain it’s to your liking?”

“...I am,” Makoto nodded. “Let’s let this be our logo going forward. Oh, but… we’ll keep the chat icon the same, if we could?”

“That’s fine by me,” Haru nodded.

“I’ll begin crafting them,” Yusuke chuckled. “You’re both so earnest…”

“Thank you!” Haru giggled.

_Was that also a compliment? It’s so hard to tell._

“Now, what of the text?” Yusuke asked. “Simply replicating the illusion of cutout letters might be easier in the long run, given how many we’d be needing.”

“I have a lot of ideas for the writing, myself,” Haru said. “Um, how about… ‘Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, the sinner of vanity that pilfered children’s futures…’?”

“An interesting start,” Yusuke mused, jotting down her words. “It might be better to split that sentence up a bit more, though. From what I’ve read in my research of the Phantom Thieves, the first one was quite poetic and theatrical.”

“That was mostly because Ren-” Makoto began.

“‘Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, the talentless sinner of vanity!’” Haru chimed in.

“You seem quite vindictive of him,” Yusuke chuckled, jotting some notes down.

“He’s exploited people like you, hasn’t he?” Haru asked. “I’ve had quite enough of attitudes like that. I myself had my future treated like nothing before Mako-chan and the others…”

“They helped you as well, did they?” Yusuke asked, looking up.

“They did,” Haru nodded, looking back. “I owe them a lot for helping to open my eyes. And besides…” She hesitated, eyes briefly looking down, before returning her gaze to Yusuke. “I can’t stand this kind of injustice as a heroine. Isn’t it the same for you, Yusuke-kun?”

“...I sense a great passion in you, Haru-san,” Yusuke murmured.

“Please… just Haru.”

“Um, I’m guessing you have this all under control…?” Makoto asked meekly.

“Oh, Mako-chan!” Haru said, looking over and smiling. “I forgot you were here! I was too excited to write!”

“...I see,” Makoto frowned. “Well… don’t let me interfere with your creativity. Just… be sure to contact Ren and Morgana once the card is done. We’ll need their assistance to post it around the exhibit.”

“I won’t let you down!” Haru said.

“Look forward to tomorrow’s masterpiece, Queen,” Yusuke said, eyes narrowing intently. “Madarame will repent for his actions, by our own hands.”

“...alright, then,” Makoto nodded, grabbing her bag and standing up. “Until the heist, then.” She turned and made her way out of the art room, gently shutting the door behind her as Haru and Yusuke resumed collaborating. She let out a slight sigh as she made her way back down Kosei’s halls. _Well, I haven’t felt that awkward since my first meeting with Ann and Shiho-san._

Her phone suddenly buzzed, and she pulled it out with a frown.

> **Iwai** : You free tonight?
> 
> **Iwai** : Got something I need ya for.

She let out another sigh. _And now this… Does he have to ask me right before a heist?_

~~~

_**5/30 - Monday** _   
_**Evening** _   
_**Central Street** _

Makoto entered Untouchable, slightly drenched.

“Rain not stop yet?” Iwai grunted from behind the counter.

“No, it did…” Makoto sighed, setting her umbrella to lean against the ration dispenser by the door. “A bus splashed a puddle over me as I was waiting to cross the street from the station.

Iwai leaned his head back and gave a surprisingly loud laugh that made Makoto jump slightly. “Yeah, that’d do it, I guess.”

“If you’re done laughing at my misfortune, do you mind telling me what I’m here to do?” Makoto huffed.

“Right, yeah,” Iwai nodded, leaning forward to lean on the counter, beckoning her closer.

Makoto took a few, small steps, standing in front of him. “What is it?”

“...you remember that kid that came by?” Iwai asked.

“Kid…?” Makoto repeated.

Iwai let out a breath. “My son.”

“Oh!” Makoto blinked, eyes wide. _I didn’t expect him to outright admit that…_ “Um, y-yes. I remember. What about him?”

“Well, he’s…” Iwai awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he straightened up a little. “He’s goin’ to be in high school next year, and I don’t want him endin’ up like me.”

“In the yakuza, you mean?”

“Yeah,” Iwai grunted, standing up. “So, you said you were a tutor or somethin’, right?”

“Uh…” Makoto hesitated. _Did I ever say that…? ...I called my friends my study group and he assumed it, right…_ “Yes, in a sense. You… wish for me to tutor him?”

“He’s goin’ to be taking a couple of them exams or somethin’ soon,” Iwai said. “Problem is he pops in here so much, he fell behind. And I don’t know a lot of that shit he’s studying.”

“I… alright, I can tutor him, I suppose,” Makoto frowned.

Iwai gave a slight smirk of a smile. “Thanks, Niijima. I’ll have to prep some good merch for ya. But first…” The smirk dropped and he let out a sigh. “Gotta dig around in some muck first.”

“Muck?” Makoto repeated.

“You remember me sayin’ I’ll need ya to investigate a little, right?” Iwai asked. “Just gotta know where I can send ya. That kinda thing.”

“Ah, that’s right…” _Is it a bad sign that the yakuza dealings slipped my mind?_ “So, where should I meet him?”

“I’ll call him out to the diner,” Iwai said. “Go an’ wait for him there.”

Makoto nodded, and turned to head back to the door.

“Oh, wait,” Iwai said, pulling a small stack of bills out. “Here. Yen for the meal. You can keep the change, too.”

“O-oh, wow…” Makoto said. “Thank you.”

“Just make sure my kid don’t fail, okay?”

“You can count on me,” Makoto nodded.

~~~

“So in this example, we know two points on the grid, all we need to do is divide how high it climbs by how far it runs to determine its slope,” Makoto said, pointing at the graph and jotting down some notes on a flash card. “Are you following me thus far?”

“I think so…” Kaoru nodded, picking up his notebook and writing it down. “Like this?”

“Yes, exactly!” Makoto smiled, taking a sip of her drink. Like Iwai said, Kaoru arrived shortly after she was seated at the diner. Seated across from each other in the booth, their meals were mostly being neglected as Makoto tried to walk him through the slope intercept formula.

“Alright, and… where do I plug it in again?” Kaoru asked.

“Right here,” Makoto said, carefully pointing with the tip of her pencil.

“I… alright, I see,” he said.

“Do you need me to do another example for you?” Makoto asked.

“No, I think I have it,” Kaoru said. “Thank you, Niijima-san.”

Makoto nodded, shifting over to pick at her baked flounder. “Try a few and I’ll see if they’re correct, then.”

Kaoru nodded, quickly setting to work.

Makoto stared across the table, frowning slightly. _It almost feels like he’s humoring me. He’s really grasping this easily…_ “Kaoru-kun? May I ask a question?”

“Oh, yes, Niijima-san?” Kaoru asked, glancing up.

“Did… you ask your dad for a tutor?” Makoto asked, frowning.

“Oh, um…” Kaoru frowned. “No, I didn’t. He… I had a little trouble at the start of the year with all the applications, and he didn’t really know what to do.”

“I see,” Makoto said.

“Sorry,” Kaoru mumbled.

“Um, there’s no reason to apologize,” Makoto said, giving an awkward smile. “I don’t mind helping you out.”

“But you probably have your own exams, right?” Kaoru asked. “He mentioned you were in high school.”

“Well, I do have my own exams, yes,” Makoto said, frowning. “But it’s alright. I do tutor my friends from time to time. I don’t mind spending time like this. It helps me review, as well.”

Kaoru looked down, setting aside his notebook to pick at his steak. “Um… Niijima-san, do you mind if I ask how you know my dad?”

“Oh, I…” Makoto hesitated. _Does he know about the yakuza past? He seems polite enough that I wouldn’t think so, but at the same time, I doubt many would guess I’m a thief just by looking at me… Best just play it safe, regardless._ “My friend is rather in to airsoft, but can’t exactly visit himself. So I go to make purchases for him. We just ended up talking from there.”

“Oh…” Kaoru frowned. “Has he… mentioned me?”

“Just in talks of my tutoring you,” Makoto said. _So just the once, an hour ago…_

“So… he never mentioned if I’m a burden or not?”

“What?” Makoto blinked in surprise. “Of course not. Why would you feel that way?”

“You’re sure?” Kaoru asked, looking up. “It’s just… he always pushes me away from the shop. And he seems really busy lately. He even hired you to tutor me instead.”

“Oh, he just wants what’s best for you, I think,” Makoto said. “Not to boast, but I am rather intelligent. It’s likely he thought I’d do a better job than he could.”

Kaoru looked down, nervously swallowing. “...he’s not my real dad, you know.”

Makoto looked down. “...oh. I wasn’t aware, no. So… you’re adopted…?”

“He took me in when my parents died in a car crash,” Kaoru said. “They were friends, apparently. I don’t remember them, though.”

“...I’m sorry to hear that,” Makoto said. “Um… you know, I… I sort of know where you’re coming from.”

“You do?” he looked up in surprise.

“My sister is my legal guardian,” Makoto explained softly. “I did know my father, and my mother to an extent, but I barely remember her. I know this is a very different experience, but… I want you to know you don’t need to feel ashamed or embarrassed about this.”

“Niijima-san…” Kaoru gave a tiny smile.

“He took you in and raised you,” Makoto said. “And he’s making sure you are receiving a good education. I’m sure he doesn’t see you as a burden.” _At least, I hope not…_

“...he did get a tattoo…” Kaoru mumbled.

“Come again?”

“Oh, I meant the gecko tattoo on his neck,” Kaoru said, looking up into Makoto’s eyes. “I… I ended up with a scar in the same spot from that car crash. People always picked on me for it, so… dad got a tattoo to be the ‘new family crest’ as he called it. It symbolizes protecting one’s home and family.”

Makoto smiled in spite of herself. “There. That should tell you all you need to know, right?”

“...thanks, Niijima-san,” Kaoru said, giving a small laugh. “I feel better after talking with you.”

“Of course,” Makoto nodded. “Now, why don’t we finish our dinner before it gets cold? Then I can check your work.”

“Sure thing,” Kaoru nodded.

~~~

“Yo!” Iwai called as Makoto and Kaoru left the diner.

“Hey, dad,” Kaoru said, meeting Iwai part way as he was making his way over to them.

“Make good progress on your studies?” Iwai asked, smiling.

Kaoru nodded. “Niijima-san is a great teacher.”

“Figured she’d be,” Iwai laughed. “Hey, why don’t you go on ahead. Niijima and I need to chat a bit.”

“Sure,” Kaoru nodded. He turned and gave Makoto a small bow. “Thank you again, Niijima-san. Good evening.”

“Good evening to you, as well,” Makoto replied, she and Iwai watching Kaoru head off down the street. “...is it okay to let him wander off on his own like that? I heard crime in the area has been picking up.”

“Yeah, let’s make this quick,” Iwai grunted, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and leaning down towards Makoto slightly. “This Friday night. Come by the shop. Wear something casual. Punkish, if possible.”

“You found a lead, then?”

Iwai nodded. “Don’t stand me up on this. We got a deal, remember? You want to shop for some nicer models and keep selling that crap?”

“I won’t miss it, don’t worry,” Makoto said. “In fact, I appreciate the forewarning.”

Iwai gave a slight chuckle and nodded. “Atta girl. And… thanks for helpin’ Kaoru out. Later.”

“Any time,” Makoto said, giving a small smile as Iwai ran off down the street to catch up with his son. _He really is a good dad…_

_Rank up!_

##### HANGED MAN CONFIDANT: RANK 4

~~~

_**5/30 - Monday** _   
_**Evening** _   
_**Station Square** _

Makoto was making her way across the square, when she spotted Ren and Yusuke standing by the Ginza line gate.

“Guys!” Makoto carefully dodged the puddles on her jog over to them.

“Oh, Makoto,” Ren said, glancing back in surprise. “Hey.”

“Hello,” Makoto said, looking between the two. “So… I take it you’re here for…”

“We are simply waiting on Morgana,” Yusuke explained. “I gave him specific instructions on how to arrange the calling cards in the exhibit. Madarame should see it tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, excellent,” Makoto smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. “This ordeal is almost over.”

“I’ll have to tell you what the calling card said later,” Ren said, snickering slightly. “Haru was... really inspired, let’s say.”

“Oh dear…” Makoto frowned.

“It will be magnificent, don’t worry,” Yusuke said. He gave a surprisingly sinister chuckle. “It’ll be a masterpiece. Theatrics befitting the Phantom Thieves’ targeting a celebrity.”

“You’re sure about this?” Makoto asked. "What we're doing will likely cause massive fallout."

“For what he’s done, he deserves no less,” Yusuke said, his voice solemn again. “Now, I’ve been meaning to ask, would we be skipping school tomorrow? To steal the Treasure as soon as able?”

Makoto shook her head. “Far too obvious. Students of Shujin Academy, where the first target was, as well as Madarame’s pupil vanishing for a whole day? The day the Phantom Thieves acted? We might as well outright reveal our identities.”

“Calling cards usually last a day according to Morgana,” Ren said. “We can afford a school day.”

“Very well,” Yusuke nodded. “Then as soon as school ends we infiltrate?”

“That’s the plan,” Makoto said.

Ren laughed. “Ann isn’t going to be happy about waiting again. She was really antsy having to wait on our last Palace.”

“It’s unfortunate, but we do have a commitment to attend school as students,” Makoto said. “Now, I shouldn’t keep my sister waiting. I’ll see you both tomorrow. And… stay safe.”

Yusuke nodded.

“Same to you, Makoto,” Ren replied. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Makoto said, turning and heading off towards the JL gate. _As much as I hate to say, I’m feeling antsy as well._

~~~

_**5/31 - Tuesday** _   
_**Early Morning** _   
_**Teikyu Building** _

_**Days Until Legal Action: 5** _   
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

“What is that all over the displays?”

“Is it some sort of new art from Madarame?”

“It doesn’t look like it to me…”

“Hey, I can kind of read it by zooming in on my phone’s camera!”

“Please disperse!” a security guard said, wiping sweat from his brow, as he and one other tried to keep the crowds away.

Approaching from the end of the hall, Madarame was escorting Yusuke.

“When you’re done with school, I want you to finally move that pile of clothes the girl left behind,” Madarame said.

“Are we to return or donate them?” Yusuke asked.

“Of course not, it’s evidence she broke in, after all,” Madarame said. He turned from his pupil, and his eyes immediately narrowed at the crowd.

“Please, no photography!” the increasingly sweaty security guards ordered.

“What is going on here?!” Madarame snapped, storming forward.

The crowd parted slightly for him, and Yusuke quickly stepped to keep up.

“Oh, Madarame, sir!” one of the security guards bowed. “I apologize, we were trying to clean it all up before guests arrived-”

“Clean what up?” Madarame asked, turning to stare through the gate. His eyes widened as, plastered all over the artworks and walls were red calling cards, scattered in a clear pattern. Slowly, his eyes traced over the edges, taking note of the extra large gaps. “Hat… fire… or is it a scarf? What is this supposed to be?”

“Did he say hat and scarf?”

“Hey, I think I heard about something like that! That high school gym teacher!”

Madarame’s eye twitched. “Open the gate.”

“Sir, we-”

“Let me in so I can inspect the damage these vandals did!” Madarame ordered.

The guard sighed, turning and opening the gate, pushing it up.

Quickly, he and a coworker moved to keep the attendees out, while Madarame and Yusuke slipped it.

Yusuke slowly raised a hand to his face, resting it on his chin, with a finger over his mouth, eyes unblinking as he observed Madarame take one of the cards down.

“Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, the talentless sinner of vanity. You claim yourself creative, yet rely solely on the imaginations of children. Without shame you pass their creations as your own, and even forge counterfeits of these works to profit on the black market. For those you’ve exploited, we will make you confess your crimes with your own mouth. Your twisted desires will be stolen away today. Yours truly, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

“Who is responsible for this?” Madarame demanded, crushing the card in his hand.

“We-we don’t know,” the guards said. “We checked the cameras, but…” He nodded over to the cameras that were slowly sweeping the exhibit. “Nobody showed up. The cards seemed to appear one by one. And outside, all we saw was a stray cat that seemed to have wandered in from the station.”

Madarame glared at the guard. “...I will be speaking with the manager of this building about its lax security.” 

“Yes, apologies, sir,” the guard said.

Madarame spun on his heel and angrily adjusting his robes. “Yusuke, stop standing there, and run along to school.”

“Of course, sensei,” Yusuke replied, bowing. He paused as he straightened up, eyes widening a fraction as it seemed Shadow Madarame was standing in front of him.

“ _It was your doing, wasn’t it? You and those damned brats? No matter. All of your futures will end along with my exhibit._ ”

Yusuke blinked and the moment was over, the real Madarame having turned around, storming off through the gallery.

“Come along, while the crowd is small,” the guard said, beckoning Yusuke towards the gate.

“Yes, of course,” Yusuke nodded, glancing back at Madarame once more as he left.

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_   
**YES: 07.1%**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 4  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 2  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE EMPEROR/Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 4  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 3  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	37. Museum of Vanity Closes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to steal Madarame's Treasure! Thank you, everyone, for both the kind comments and reading this far! :)

_**5/31 - Tuesday** _  
_**Lunchtime** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

_**Days Until Legal Action: 5** _  
_** Steal Madarame’s Heart ** _

“Hey, did you see online?”

"Oh, I was just looking at it a few minutes ago!"

“Those aren’t pictures of me, I swear!”

“...what? We’re talking about that artist guy in Shibuya.”

“There was a calling card, just like the ones here.”

“Wait, you mean that 'Phantom Thieves' thing? Wasn’t that just a prank?”

Ann glanced over her shoulder at the gossiping students as she and Ren made their way into the courtyard’s alcove. “Hey, they’re talking about our calling card, right?”

“Sounds like it,” Ren said.

Morgana gave a laugh. “That display Yusuke had me put up was completely worth the effort.”

“Even if we almost missed the last train because of it,” Ren yawned.

The sound of Makoto sighing grabbed the three’s attention. They turned to see her step into the alcove, approaching one of the vending machines. “While I do appreciate the extra effort, please don’t overexert yourselves to the point you’ll be tired during a heist.”

“Ah, sorry, Queen,” Morgana said.

“But it worked out, right?” Ren said, taking the Arginade Makoto handed him. “How could a high school student break in and set that up without cameras catching them?”

“Yeah, totally!” Ann agreed. “It’s even boosted that poll question up a bit.”

Makoto glanced over at Ann and briefly froze at the sound of approaching footsteps. _...Ann, Ren, please pick up on this._ “I’ll ask one last time; I don’t wish to doubt the students I’m tutoring, but you both didn’t have anything to do with this art gallery vandalism I’ve been hearing rumors about today, right?”

“Huh?” Ann blinked. "What do you-"

“Someone’s coming!” Morgana cautioned in a voice.

“Oh!” Ann said.

“My guardian wouldn’t let me out so late,” Ren said. “I was at home.”

“Yeah, I was, too!” Ann said. “It was way too rainy after school to stay out late.”

“I see,” Makoto nodded. _Thank you for explaining, Morgana._ She glanced over at the alcove entrance and froze.

Ann turned around to see who Makoto was looking at and immediately stepped back in surprise. “O-oh… Sakamoto.”

Ryuji glanced over the three of them and shrugged, walking over to the vending machines Ren was standing near. “‘xcuse me…”

“Ryuji…” Ren frowned. He gave a nervous glance over at Makoto.

Makoto frowned as well, and turned away from the two, keeping her attention on Ann.

Ren sighed, and turned to face Ryuji again. “Hey, been awhile since we bumped into each other. How you holding up?”

“...fine,” Ryuji said, leaning down to pull his Dr. Salt NEO out of the dispenser.

“Whoa, look at those bags under his eyes,” Morgana said in a whisper.

“...you sleeping okay?” Ren asked. “You look tired.”

“Just been… busy,” Ryuji said quietly. He glanced at Makoto briefly, before walking away.

“...I’m a bit worried about him,” Ren said once Ryuji had left. “That… was not normal.”

“It’s probably my fault,” Makoto said. “He’s been testy and quiet whenever we’ve crossed paths lately.”

“...if you’re sure,” Ren said.

“Anyway, we have more important stuff to worry about,” Ann said. “Once school lets out, we’re going, right?”

Makoto nodded, and began to leave. “Make sure you finish your lunches. You’ll probably need the nourishment.”

“Roger that!” Ann said.

Ren sat down on one of the benches and let out a breath.

“Hey, forget about that guy,” Morgana said. “We have a mission to focus on, you know.”

“He doesn’t deserve to be shunned like this,” Ren said. “I really think if we all talked-”

“He doesn’t seem to really want to talk,” Ann said. “Makoto said he acted that way before.”

Ren closed his eyes. “I guess. ...let’s just eat lunch and get back to class.”

“Yeah…” Ann mumbled, walking over to sit next to them. Giving a small portion of their food to Morgana, the three ate lunch in silence.

~~~

_**5/31 - Tuesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Madarame’s Palace** _

Makoto felt her body tense up as she transitioned into the Metaverse, the air pulsing red with hate. “It’s… been a while since we felt this…”

“It’s almost overwhelming,” Haru remarked.

“The calling card definitely unnerved him,” Morgana said.

“This morning, upon him witnessing it, I could have sworn I saw his Shadow,” Yusuke remarked. “Is that a normal reaction?”

“We kind of had the same happen to us with Kamoshida,” Ren said. “His Shadow knew, so it directed its rage at us.”

“Is that how it worked?” Ann asked.

“Well, sort of,” Morgana said. “We don’t have time to analyze this in depth, though.”

“Mona is right,” Makoto said. “The longer we delay, the more time Madarame’s Shadow has to protect the Treasure. We already had an entire school day pass. Is everyone ready?!”

“Right behind you, Queen!” Haru said.

“Let us put an end to this,” Yusuke nodded.

Makoto nodded back, and, eyes narrowed, she led them into the museum one last time.

~~~

“You ready, Joker?” Ann asked, crouching down outside the control room.

Ren nodded, and opened the door, giving a whistle.

The Shadow standing guard turned to see Ren smirking at him. With a wink, Ren turned and took off down the hall.

“Hey, get back here, thief!” the Shadow snapped, giving chase.

Ann held her breath as it ran past, before slipping into the control room and looking out the window. Standing in front of a canvas wrapped in purple fabric was Shadow Madarame, as before. And above him, on the catwalk, Yusuke stood in wait, having apparently just finished tying Morgana to the hook.

Yusuke glanced down and saw Panther wave. He waved back, and looked at Morgana. “Are you certain you’ll be able to handle the painting, Mona?”

“Just leave everything to me,” Morgana said.

“Very well,” Yusuke nodded. He turned, and fell back towards the winch controls. “Noir, now!”

“Okay!” Haru said, pulling the switch down.

“Here we go!” Morgana cheered to himself as the hook slowly lowered, Ann killing the lights once it started to move.

“The lights again?!” Shadow Madarame snapped. “Guards, go investigate!”

The two guards stationed near the gate by the Treasure Hall entrance ran out into the hall, shining flashlights.

“Orobas!” Makoto called, blasting the two from afar with a burst of light.

“Hey!” Ann called, using the brief illumination to run over towards Makoto, when she suddenly slammed into something. “Ow!”

“Oof!” Ren coughed. “Panther?”

“Joker?”

“Johanna…” Makoto sighed, summoning her initial Persona beneath her, the shimmering flames enveloping her casting light into the hall. “Over here, you two.”

Ren helped Ann back to her feet, rushing over to Makoto, the two climbing on behind her as the lights flicked back on.

“Back-up generators kicked in,” Makoto said.

“Did we make it?” Ren asked, as Makoto sped off, ascending with the ramping hallway to the upper floor.

“Lord Madarame!” they heard a guard cry out as they passed the balcony entrance. “The painting is gone!”

“Looks like that’s a yes!” Ann cheered, as Makoto pulled up into the winch control room.

“Well done, you three,” Yusuke remarked from the opening by the catwalks.

“Those are my words,” Makoto said as Johanna vanished, the three former riders walking over towards him and Haru. “Where is Mona, by the way?”

“Oh, he’s still out there!” Haru gasped, climbing up and rushing past Yusuke.

“About time!” Morgana complained, seeming to strain to keep a grip on the sheet-wrapped painting.

“Lord Madarame, up there!” a guard down below called out.

“You damn thieves!” Shadow Madarame called up to them, before rounding on the guard and shouting unheard orders at it.

“We’ll have company soon,” Ren said, taking hold of the painting while Haru freed Morgana from the rope.

“Well done, Mona-chan!” Haru giggled, kissing Morgana on the head.

“Ah, it was nothing…” Morgana mumbled, burying his face in his paws.

“Hey, aren’t the guards going to be coming from our way out?” Ann asked.

Yusuke calmly glanced around the room, before pointing. “Over there! The catwalks connect to a window.”

“And I was hoping we could avoid scaling the building,” Makoto sighed. “Everyone, stay close to each other! Joker, do you have a good grip on the Treasure?”

“Yeah,” Ren nodded, tucking it beneath one of his arms. “Let’s get moving.”

As sounds of congregating Shadows began echoing from the winch control room, the Phantom Thieves leapt across the boards hanging above the Treasure Hall’s rafters, Morgana throwing the window open and leading the other five out onto the roof.

“Ah, we’re so high up…” Ann remarked, carefully looking over the edge and out at the cognitive city in the distance.

“Stay calm, Panther,” Yusuke said. “Don’t look out at the drop if it frightens you.”

“You say that like it’s easy not to!” Ann snapped.

“Hey, we can get down this way!” Haru called, gesturing to a set of oversized stairs.

“I don’t like venturing into the unknown when Security is this high,” Morgana muttered. “But we have little options. Queen?”

“Let’s go,” Makoto nodded, carefully jumping down one step at a time, weaving around the golden exterior of the museum, until they found themselves at an archway exuding a red light. “Isn’t this…?”

“Like in that golden void?” Ann asked. “Do you think it leads back there?”

“...what do the rest of you think?” Makoto asked, glancing back the way they came to see if any Shadows were in sight yet.

“The wind up here is making it difficult to hold on to this,” Ren complained. “I’m all for going back inside.” He nodded at the archway.

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained, as they say,” Yusuke agreed.

“We’ll be fine, Queen,” Haru smiled. “You’ve escaped with a Treasure before, remember?”

“That was a lot different,” Ann said. “But, then again, if we escaped a collapsing castle…”

“...let’s do it, then,” Makoto said, taking a breath and stepping forward.

~~~

Makoto ran down the stairs from inside the arch, slowing to a stop as familiar hedges came into view. “Isn’t this…”

“This is the courtyard!” Ann cheered. “We got around the guards!”

“Our way out should be more straightforward now,” Yusuke chuckled.

“Y-yeah,” Morgana twitched.

“Mona-chan?” Haru frowned.

“Oh, don’t tell me…” Ren sighed, before Morgana suddenly tackled him.

“Ahh!” Morgana mewled. “I can’t take it anymore, I need to see the Treasure!”

“My word…” Yusuke frowned.

“Joker, you barely resisted that,” Haru frowned as Morgana absconded with the painting and ran over to the middle of the courtyard.

“Well, let’s just satisfy Mona’s curiosity before leaving,” Makoto said. “I’ll admit, Madarame’s cognition of his Treasure does have me curious.”

“I think I know what it is,” Ann said. “Same purple sheet, in an area past a peacock door? It’s got to be-”

Morgana dramatically tossed the sheet away into the wind, only for his eyes to widen at revealing a simple face on the canvas, constructed of simple hiragana. “Wh-what the?!”

Ann blinked. “Okay… wasn’t expecting it to be a hehenonomoheji…”

“Maybe that’s the best he can really do?” Haru frowned.

“There’s…” Morgana shook his head and stomped his foot. “There’s no way this is the Treasure!”

Yusuke stared at it in thought for a moment, when a faint mechanical whirl reached his ears. He glanced over to see some of the security grid rising up. “Look out!”

“Whoa!” Ann gasped, she and the others leaping out of the way as electricity coursed between the four poles.

“We were almost hit by that!” Haru complained.

“Aw, so close…” an echoey voice taunted.

“Madarame!” Yusuke snapped, turning towards the entrance to the second building.

Shadow Madarame sneered in response, two guards flanking him, as he walked towards them. “Did you really think I wouldn’t take precautions after your little stunt in my gallery this morning?”

“You swapped out the Treasure with a fake, did you?” Makoto asked.

“Where’s the real one?!” Haru demanded.

“Are you referring to this?” Shadow Madarame asked. He nodded to the guard on his left, the Shadow obediently stepping forward and holding a golden-framed painting up for them to see. A serenely smiling woman clad in red was adorned on the canvas, a baby held lovingly in her arms.

“Is that ‘Sayuri’?” Ren asked.

“I knew that had to be it,” Ann said. “You were making phonies of it, after all!”

“Hold on,” Makoto said, holding a hand up to silence Ann. “I definitely don’t recall a baby being depicted in the ‘Sayuri’ before.”

Yusuke’s lip trembled and he took a shaky step forward, eyes wide and unblinkingly locked on the painting. “What… is this…?”

“Can’t you tell?” Shadow Madarame chuckled. “This is the genuine ‘Sayuri’! The unaltered original!”

“Unaltered?” Makoto repeated.

“So you stole ‘Sayuri’ from a student, too, huh?” Morgana asked.

“How could you?” Haru asked. “Is none of your fame truly yours?!”

“...mom…?” Yusuke’s quiet voice managed to grab everyone’s attention.

“Fox, did you just say…?” Makoto began.

Shadow Madarame laughed. “Ah, that’s right, Yusuke. I should have known a talented individual like yourself would have realized it! Yes, this is your mother’s final work. A self-portrait for her newborn son.”

“My mother’s final…?” Yusuke repeated, looking down at the ground.

“You stole something that personal?” Ann asked, shocked.

“Just how long have you been exploiting others?!” Haru snapped. “And even a mother and child!”

“Madarame, please answer me,” Yusuke remarked, glaring up at him. “You were my foster father for 13 years! Do you know how painful it is for me to inquire into your crimes?!”

“...even after her husband passed, your mother never lost her passion for artwork,” Shadow Madarame said, his voice cold and indifferent. “It was astonishing how skilled she was. And so I decided to take the lost girl under my wing. The woman, her art, they were all my masterpieces! So of course I had every right to take the ‘Sayuri’! I knew it the moment I laid eyes on it; it was destined to make an impact in the art world. All it needed was a little touch up, a little mystique!”

“How can you be so detached from this?” Morgana asked.

“That was a painting made with love,” Haru frowned.

“And you… painted over the baby?” Ann asked. “For mystique?”

“If the babe is erased, then the reason for her serenity is a mystery!” Shadow Madarame laughed. “The perfect staging, isn’t it? The parasitic art critics ate it up!”

“Sickening,” Ren said.

“That’s almost an understatement,” Makoto spat, taking a fighting stance. “I think we’ve heard enough.”

“Wait,” Yusuke said.

Makoto’s stance slightly lowered as she glanced over. “Fox?”

“Are you holding up alright?” Haru asked nervously.

“...if that painting was for me, how did you obtain it?” Yusuke asked quietly. “I know you, Madarame. And I’ve heard what you’ve done to those that you couldn’t find use in anymore, the students you’ve thrown out. Aoyama-san, Nakanohara-san, and you even planned it with myself. If you saw my mother as art as well… did you dispose of her, too?”

“Dispose of…?” Ann mumbled.

Shadow Madarame’s face twisted into a smile. “I did nothing at all, Yusuke. She disposed of herself. All I had to do was stand back as her seizure did the work for me.”

“What…?”

“Does that mean… you let her die…?” Haru asked, her voice shaking.

“She was physically weak and prone to such ailments,” Shadow Madarame explained. “All I needed to do was tell the first responders that it happened while I was away. They had no reason to doubt me. And with that, all obstacles to obtaining the ‘Sayuri’ were removed. For show and to help keep the truth under wraps, I adopted her son as my foster child.” He gave a laugh. “You inheriting her talent was a happy accident, though!”

“You’re taking joy from this?” Morgana asked, shaking his head. “You’re worth less than the scribbles of that fake Treasure.”

“It’s simple logic,” Shadow Madarame shrugged. “After all, a child that doesn’t know better or an adult that’s been trained to talk back? Who do you think is easier to rob blind of their ideas?!”

“So… that’s why, all these years…” Yusuke said, trembling.

“Fox…” Haru frowned, taking a step towards him when he suddenly threw his head back.

“Ahahaha!” Yusuke laughed. “Thank you, Madarame. For severing my last lingering doubts. Now, any reason I had to forgive you has vanished without a trace.” He brought his head down, glaring furiously. “You, you despicable fiend in the skin of an artist, shall fall by our hands today!”

“You damn good-for-nothings,” Shadow Madarame spat. “Barging into my museum as if you owned the place. You have none of the connections or authority that I do! I make the rule of the art scene! I am the god of the art world!” Dark red shadows began to bubble up beneath Madarame’s feet, like a pool of boiling ink.

“Get back!” Morgana ordered.

“I’ll paint all over you!” Shadow Madarame laughed, his face and body stretching until it splattered apart in a burst of black ink.

The six of them flinched as four picture frames floated up out of the muck, two of them containing wide, bulging eyes; one containing a twitching nose, and the last holding his laughing mouth.

“What the hell...?” Ren asked.

“You who live life content with your mediocrity just cannot understand,” Shadow Madarame said. “Words are wasted on you vermin!” The mouth suddenly flew forward, Makoto leaping out of the way just before it bit down on her leg.

“Ahh!”

“Stay on alert, everyone!” Morgana cautioned, the nose seeming to sneeze a blast of fire at him. “Geez!”

“Arsene!” Ren called out, tearing his mask off, the trickster Persona materializing behind him with a dramatic spin. “Ravage him!” At Ren’s command, Arsene conjured spikes of darkness from beneath the floating paintings of Shadow Madarame.

Though the eyes flinched shut in pain, and the mouth clenched as if injured, the nose seemed to breath the darkness up, and seemed unscathed.

“What…?”

“Dance, Carmen!” Ann’s Persona emerged behind her, sending a small wave of fire at the floating artworks.

Ann gasped as the eyes seemed to widen to greet the fire, the flames harmlessly licking against them. The nose and mouth, meanwhile, seemed to huff angrily, as if in pain.

“Stupid brats!” Shadow Madarame’s voice seemed to echo as the two eyes seemed to roll around in their frames, a burst of purple light zapping Haru while a burst of red light enveloped the mouth.

“Huh?” Haru asked, looking down at herself in confusion.

“Noir!” Yusuke called out.

Haru looked back up to see the painting of the mouth flying at her. “Ahh!” Quickly, she pulled her grenade launcher out, firing in an attempt to dissuade it.

Instead, the mouth seemed to happily gobble the shot up, before biting down on Haru’s arm and, giving her a yanking toss, send her flying into one of the hedges.

"Ahh!"

“Noir, are you okay?!” Morgana called out.

“Ow… I’m fine…” Haru groaned, rubbing her left shoulder as she straightened up.

“Hmph, I’ll cut him down, then!” Yusuke said, running forward and slashing the back of the mouth's frame. With a resounding clang, the blade of his katana seemed to simply skim off him. “This is…!”

“Look out!” Makoto said, calling Johanna and speeding forward, pulling Yusuke aside as the nose snorted another burst of flames at him. “Frei!” With a sharp curve, Makoto’s Persona called on a small burst of nuclear fire, which the nose, again, harmlessly snorted up.

“What is with this thing?!” Morgana asked, sending a burst of wind at the four parts of Shadow Madarame.

“Ngh!” the mouth cringed, while the nose sneezed. The eyes, meanwhile, just narrowed in a glare, seemingly unaffected by the brief gale.

“Hold on…” Makoto mumbled, putting a hand to her chin. “I think… there’s a pattern to this…”

One of the eyes glanced in her direction, widening. “Impertinent brat!”

“Queen!” Yusuke shoved Makoto out of the way as black paint rose up from behind the bushes, splattering over him.

“Fox!” Makoto gasped as Yusuke let out a cough.

“What is this?” Morgana asked.

“This is the ultimate form of art!” Shadow Madarame laughed. His other eye bulged, and twisted, ice crystals materializing around it before hailing down on the group.

“Ow!” Ann gasped, easily getting knocked aside by the assault.

“Ngh!” Yusuke cried out, falling to his knees. “Ah… why does it… sting so much…?!”

“Is it… this paint weakens us?” Makoto asked. “Makes us more susceptible to these attacks?”

Shadow Madarame’s laugh seemed to answer her question as the paintings called up crackling lightning.

“No!” Ren called on Arsene again. “Sukunda!” The green blob struck the painting just before the lightning shot out at them, and the spell seemed to be slower for it.

“Careful there!” Makoto said, assisting Morgana in avoiding the impact. Haru, however, wasn’t so lucky in her avoidance, tripping over one of the courtyard lights.

“Oh!” Haru stumbled and fell down into the bush again. She shook her head slightly to steady herself as she started to pull up. “Huh…?” She stopped upon seeing a collection of paint buckets. Slowly, she tilted her head in thought. “Isn’t this…?”

“You okay, Panther?” Morgana asked as Ren helped her up.

“I’m alright…” Ann said, looking up. “Get down!” She quickly shoved Ren and Morgana to the ground, barely missing being bitten by the mouth. “Geez, splitting into four is so unfair!”

“Relax, everyone,” Makoto said, pulling Yusuke behind a bush while he wiped the paint off himself. “I believe I’ve discovered how these paintings work.” She pointed. “Attacking the mouth with guns and physical strikes would be folly.” She moved her hand to point at the eyes. “As would hitting them with magic of the four classical elements. Joker and Noir should strike those with Curse or Psychokinetic, or even a physical strike.” She pointed at the painting of the nose, quickly jumping aside to avoid a blast of wind. “Panther, Mona, Fox, hit that one with your magic. Ice, Wind, and Fire should work. As for the mouth, I think any spell would-”

“Everyone!” Haru called, grabbing the five thieves’ and four paintings’ attention.

The paintings of the eyes widened. “Are those my…?!”

“Paint cans…?” Ren questioned.

“You like biting people, huh?!” Haru snapped. “Well, suck on this!” 

“Did she just say…?”

“Suck on this, yeah,” Ren nodded.

“...alright then,” Makoto said, slightly stunned.

Haru rushed forward and tossed the paint cans, their contents splattering over the four flying artworks.

“Wh-what?!” Shadow Madarame gasped. “No, my… my beautiful art!”

“How did I do?” Haru asked, smiling.

Makoto blinked. “Well… my strategy has been tossed out the window, but weakening him like he did to Fox is much more efficient in the end. Thank you, Noir!”

“Oh, no, I meant my quip!” Haru said. “Did it make sense? I was trying to emulate an action hero!”

“It was great, Noir,” Ren assured her. “Now, Queen!”

“Everyone!” Makoto called out. “This is our best chance to finish this!”

“Take him down, Arsene!” Ren ripped his mask off, Arsene summoning another Maeiha spell with a laugh.

“Carmen!” Ann said, ripping her mask off as well.

“And Zorro!” Morgana called his Persona and, in time with Carmen’s fire, sent a gust of wind into the four skewered paintings.

“D-dammit…!” Shadow Madarame groaned, the four paintings clattering to the ground, melting away into liquid Shadow.

Slowly, Shadow Madarame’s true body stood up, gasping for air.

“Finally,” Yusuke snapped, standing up, and drawing his gun.

“Hold him up,” Makoto ordered, the six Phantom Thieves surrounding him, weapons aimed straight for him.

“You… worthless brats…” Shadow Madarame gasped. “You have no right… to defy me like this…! I’m the one that gathers full crowds with every exhibit! I’m the only one keeping the world of Japanese art afloat!”

“How arrogant can you be?” Ren asked.

“There’s a great artist right here!” Haru snapped, and shooting a glance at Yusuke.

“The time has come for the true creators of your work to receive proper acknowledgement,” Yusuke said. “Everyone, with me!”

“Finish him!” Morgana commanded.

As one, the six leapt into action, jumping back and forth at high speeds, slicing and pounding at Shadow Madarame as they passed. Once they finally stopped to catch their breath, did the false artist’s Shadow finally fall.

“Gah…” Shadow Madarame coughed, dropping to his knees. “P-please… no more…”

“Overexert yourself, old timer?” Ren asked, straightening up with a wince.

“Where’s the Treasure?” Ann asked, looking around.

“Oh, I see it!” Haru said, pointing at the ‘Sayuri’ where it was propped up against the wall of the second building. “I’ll get it!”

“Um, Noir, maybe… let someone without paint all over their hands grab it?”

“Huh?” Haru looked down at her gloves, to see black paint stains covering them. “Oh… oops.”

“It’s fine,” Ren laughed. “You kind of won the fight for us.”

Makoto looked at her gloves and nodded. “Mine are still clean. I’ll get the ‘Sayuri’.”

Yusuke nodded to her as she passed, before stepping in front of Shadow Madarame, glaring down at him.

He glanced back up, trembling. “Yusuke… please. You know how little art is valued these days! People don’t care about true quality, they just go for the most recognizable brand names! I’m a victim in all of this, too! I had to keep up appearances!”

“Do you really think excuses would fly after what you’ve done?” Yusuke snapped, reaching down and grabbing the collar of Shadow Madarame’s robes, yanking him forward.

“Money is all that matters…!” Shadow Madarame sobbed. “You know full well how terrible it is being a poor artist! I didn’t want to return to that kind of life!”

“You were the one that made him live like a poor artist!” Ann snapped.

“You’re done for, sensei,” Yusuke said, almost spitting the word.

“P-please don’t kill me…!” Shadow Madarame choked out as Yusuke tightened his grip. “I’ll… I’ll do anything…!”

“Anything?” Yusuke threw the man to the ground and straightened up. “Then confess your crimes to the world. All of them!”

“You… aren’t going to kill me?”

“Swear it!” Yusuke demanded.

“I swear!” Shadow Madarame cried. “I’ll tell everyone!”

“Then you can live,” Yusuke said. “Live with this guilt.” He looked up at Makoto, glancing down to confirm the ‘Sayuri’ in her hands, before turning back towards the others.

“What… what of the other one…?” Shadow Madarame suddenly asked as the ground beneath them began to shake.

“Hmm?” Makoto glanced over at him.

“Even if you don’t kill me, there’s still the one in the black mask!” Shadow Madarame said.

“Black mask?” Makoto said, looking over at Haru. “You mean Noir?”

“Me?!” Haru gasped, taking a step back. “Wh-what do you mean? I’m not a killer! I-”

“No, I don’t mean you!” Shadow Madarame interrupted. “The black masked one that moved outside of your group!”

“Outside of our group?” Ann asked.

“That can’t be…!” Morgana gasped. “That… that makes it sound like there was someone else besides us in this Palace!”

“Besides us?” Makoto repeated, eyes widening. “But… that would mean-!”

Another sharp tremor cut her off.

“This place is collapsing,” Ren said. “Let’s move now so we don’t have a repeat of the castle.”

“Y-yeah!” Ann agreed. “I don’t think my heart can take another stunt like that!”

Makoto looked down at Shadow Madarame one last time, carefully taking in the fear on his face. “...very well.”

Morgana leapt into the air, transforming into his bus form, and the team quickly began boarding.

“Yusuke…!” Shadow Madarame whimpered, prompting the young artist to pause at the bus’ doors, glancing back. “Don’t leave me… Please…!”

“Farewell, sensei,” Yusuke said, turning away and boarding the bus.

“Yusuke…” Shadow Madarame’s voice trembled as the bus sped off, rounding the corner and smashing through the doors back into the first museum building. “Yusuke!”

~~~

_**5/31 - Tuesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Central Street - Residential Area** _

“The destination has been deleted,” the Metaverse Navigator chimed as the real world rippled back into view.

“So… that horrendous place is gone now?” Yusuke asked curiously, glancing back at the shack across the street.

“That’s right,” Ren nodded, gently petting Morgana as he put him back into his bag.

“Ow… Queen’s reckless when she’s in a hurry,” Morgana groaned. “My head is pounding from hitting that door!”

“I’m sorry…” Makoto mumbled, a slight blush on her face.

“And what of you, Yusuke-kun?” Haru asked softly. “Are you alright?”

“I am,” Yusuke nodded. “I… can finally see the ‘Sayuri’ as my mother intended it. Though it hurts that such beauty was the root of his desires, I… can take solace in the fact my mother won’t know of what transpired.” He glanced up from the painting in his hands to look at Haru, and tilted his head. “Haru-san, are you aware there is a twig in your hair?”

“Oh, not again…” Haru whimpered, reaching up to give a gentle tug at it. “Ow… Why do bushes hate me?”

“Oh, it’s okay, Haru,” Ann said, giving her a gentle hug. “We could go back to my place? I have a conditioner that might help get it out?”

“Oh, that’s very nice of you to offer, Ann-chan,” Haru smiled, briefly returning the hug.

“On the subject of going, we should leave, too,” Makoto said. “If the change of heart worked, Madarame will likely be brought home soon. It wouldn’t do well for us to be seen here.”

“Even aside from that, the exhibit ends soon for the day,” Morgana added.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Ren asked. “Do you have a place to go with that?”

“I can manage, yes,” Yusuke said. “Should we meet up tomorrow?”

“That might be risky…” Makoto frowned. “This is the second major Phantom Thieves incident. Ann and Ren had connections to the first target, and Haru and I are also Shujin students. Yusuke-kun is the only remaining live-in student of the second target. For us to coincidentally meet up?”

“But we already were doing that,” Ann said.

“It should be fine if we stick to the diner, right?” Ren asked. "Students and families meet there all the time."

“I suppose…” Makoto said. She quickly glanced down the road at the faint sound of a beeping horn. “I’ll message you more concrete plans later. For now, let’s all go home.”

“Good work, everyone!” Haru said.

“Yes,” Makoto smiled. “You all did wonderfully.”

As they all spread out and made their way down the road, Yusuke, who was still standing where he was, spoke up. “Makoto-san.”

“Yes?” Makoto glanced back over her shoulder.

“...thank you,” Yusuke smiled, raising the painting slightly. “For helping me obtain this.”

Makoto stared for a moment before nodding. “Of course. Take care, Yusuke-kun.”

“And you as well,” Yusuke replied.

_Rank up!_

##### DEATH CONFIDANT: RANK 3

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 09.2%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 4  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 2  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE EMPEROR/Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 4  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 3  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 1  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 3  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	38. Sunshine and Shadowy Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, a lot happens in this chapter. It's my longest yet, too, at over 8200 words. I hope you don't think it too crowded, but as the upload was timed with Makoto's 20th birthday, I figured a double-length chapter would be a fitting celebration. Hope you all enjoy, and thank you again for reading! :)

_**6/1 - Wednesday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

_**Days Until Legal Action: 4** _  
_** Await the Change of Heart ** _

As Makoto was making her way from the station, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Good morning, Niijima-senpai!” Yanagi greeted.

“Ah, good morning, Yanagi-san,” Makoto replied, slowing slightly so her shorter kohai could keep pace. “You seem to be in a good mood this morning.”

“I am,” Yanagi nodded. “Did you hear yesterday? The Phantom Thieves put up another calling card!”

“I did hear a rumor about that, yes,” Makoto nodded. She gave a slight laugh. “I should have expected you to be excited about it.”

Yanagi gave a slight giggle, before quickly frowning. “Niijima-senpai? Um, I have a question. Have you ever bought from arCommi?”

“I can’t say I have,” Makoto frowned. “That’s… fashion?”

Yanagi nodded. “I heard on the Train News this morning that some customers’ data was leaked by hackers, so I wanted to check…”

“That’s very considerate of you, Yanagi-san,” Makoto smiled. “I’m honored to be on the Student Council alongside you.”

“You are…?” Yanagi asked, eyes wide.

Makoto nodded, before looking away towards the school steps. “Oh, we’re here. Have a good day, Yanagi-san.”

“You, too, President Niijima!” Yanagi replied, before breaking off to head up the steps and into the school.

Makoto took a few steps to get out of the other students’ way, searching for news on her phone. _Hacking, huh…? For customers’ data? Is this related to those phishing scams? Or am I reading too much into it?_

~~~

_**6/1 - Wednesday** _  
_**Lunchtime** _  
_**Sugimura Residence** _

“I don’t care if it’s bothering you!” Representative Sugimura yelled into the phone. “It’s your job to schedule my appointments! Don’t let Shido-san’s people keep dodging and delaying you!”

Without another word, Sugimura hung up, slumping back in his seat as the car slowed to a stop. _I am not letting my idiot son ruin my political career! Even if I have to beg for a meeting, I’ll get in to Shido’s growing circle._

“We’ve arrived,” the driver said, shifting the car into park.

“Hmph,” Sugimura huffed, opening the door and stepping out. As soon as he did, he was hit with a sudden feeling of dizziness overcome him.

““Representative Sugimura, could I have a comment?” a reporter in orange sunglasses asked, her voice sounding far off.

Sugimura didn’t spare her a second glance, shaking his head to clear it before heading up towards his house.

“Oh, sir!” a maid gasped as he stepped inside. “Are you alright? You seem pale…”

“I… think I may have caught something from all the stress,” Sugimura said, shaking his head again. “Damn press hounding me at every turn.”

“I’m sorry, sir," she said, bowing before looking out the window. "I can speak with someone to have her removed."

“Don’t bother,” Sugimura said. He felt his throat suddenly tighten. “Ngh… is the chef in?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Have him make me something light,” Sugimura said. “I’ll be… resting in my study.”

“As you wish, sir,” the maid replied with another bow as Sugimura set off through his house.

With a groan, he sat down at the desk in his study, breathing heavy. _What… the hell is this all of a sudden…? Pollen allergy?_

His thoughts were interrupted as he gave a sudden, resounding hack, clutching at his chest as he heart and lungs seemed to be screaming at him.

With another echoing cough, some black liquid was sent flying from his mouth, splattering across his desk. The last thing Representative Sugimura saw was the stain he had just left on the imported mahogany, before his eyes rolled back up into his skull and he collapsed to the floor.

~~~

_**6/1 - Wednesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Central Street** _

“Enjoy your meal!” the waitress said, setting down the plates with a smile before walking off to check on the other tables.

“So, anything happen last night?” Morgana asked, popping out of Ren's bag as the waitress left.

“Nothing of note, I don’t think,” Yusuke said. “Madarame came home rather pale, stared at me for a moment and, after saying ‘sorry’, he went into his room and went to bed. The driver told me he had fallen quite ill at the exhibit.”

“Conscience must be weighing heavy on him,” Morgana said.

“So, did the change of heart work?”

“I mean, he did say sorry,” Ren shrugged. “That’s a step up, isn’t it?”

“Indeed it is,” Yusuke said. “Still, his disposition somewhat worried me.”

“Kamoshida was an athlete and even he seemed a little sick when confessing,” Haru said. “I wasn’t there for that heist, but I trust that it’s going the same way.”

“Pretty much,” Ann said. “Hey, so, if he’s just lying in bed, can I get my clothes back? My closet is really running on empty, and, well… you probably don’t want us selling the Treasure, considering…”

“Hm?” Yusuke blinked. “Ah, the ‘Sayuri’. In its true form, I highly doubt it will receive the recognition it deserves.”

“That’s not a bad thing, though, is it?” Makoto asked. “The art was made for you. As long as you’re getting something from it…”

Yusuke nodded. “You’re absolutely right, Makoto-san. I’d like to believe my mother never sought fame for herself.”

“Okay, but seriously, about my clothes?” Ann snapped.

“Ah, I’ll return them as soon as I am able.”

“Finally!” Ann sighed.

“Oh, so, does this mean Madarame won’t go ahead with charges against us?” Ren asked.

“He certainly doesn’t seem to be in any state to,” Yusuke said.

“And if the change of heart worked, he’d care more about being brought to justice, right?” Haru asked.

“From what I can tell, yes,” Makoto nodded. She paused in lifting her fork to her mouth. “...that said… keep us updated in messages on what’s happening. It’s possible he’ll still wish to press charges regardless.”

“I shall,” Yusuke nodded.

“Wait, seriously?” Ann groaned, head dropping. “I’m going to be sooo stressed now!”

“Look on the bright side, Ann,” Ren said, taking a bite of steak.

“Which is?”

“Haru’s rich enough that if things go south, we could probably flee the country.”

“Oh, right, I do have my passport ready for our school trip this September!” Ann said, punching one of her hands into her open palm.

“Oh, if we have a choice in the matter of where to flee to, I vote for France!” Haru said, raising her hand.

“A European country does sound lovely…” Yusuke raised his hand. “I second the choice for France.”

“Why are you acting like this is under serious consideration?” Makoto sighed.

~~~

_**6/1 - Wednesday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

“I’m ho-” Makoto began to call out when Sae’s sudden shouting cut her off.

“Are you serious?! What of his will or affairs, surely we can continue to press charges against his estate!”

Makoto quietly slipped her shoes off, nervously walking down the hall.

Sae was on her phone, sitting at the table, her free hand angrily tapping its fingers against the surface.

“Fine…” she finally muttered. “My condolences for your loss.” And with that, she hung up, letting out a huff.

“...rough day, Sis…?” Makoto carefully asked.

“It’s none of your business!” Sae snarled.

Makoto took a nervous step back. “Sorry… should I make dinner for you, or-?”

“No, I’m going to be going back to the office,” Sae said, rubbing her temples. “...it’s my own fault for counting my winnings before the game even began.”

“Did… a case fall through?”

“Representative Sugimura passed away of an apparent heart attack earlier today,” Sae said. “It sounds too suspect to happen now, right before I and others took him to court.”

“Oh…” Makoto frowned. “Do you think it was a mental shutdown?”

“I’ll be trying to get more details to determine just that,” Sae said. “I don’t wish to jump to conclusions out of frustration.” She stood up, walking over and grabbing her bag off the couch. “Don’t stay up late.”

“I won’t,” Makoto said.

Without another word, Sae headed down the hall, slipping her shoes on and heading out the door.

Makoto stared after her for a moment, before heading into the kitchen.

~~~

_**6/2 - Thursday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Ginza Line Train** _

_**Days Until Legal Action: 3** _  
_** Await the Change of Heart ** _

“Today’s Train News.”

Makoto glanced up at the monitor, shifting through the crowd pressing against her to try and see better.

“Phantom Vandals! Police have no leads on the individuals who broke into Madarame’s exhibit the other day, nor their aim in leaving behind numerous copies of the same disparaging letter. Harasser's Heart Attack! The scandal-embroiled diet member, Sugimura, passed away unexpectedly in his home yesterday. Sources in the police tell us it was natural causes that led to heart failure. Neo Featherman Renewed! To end on a lighter note, the popular children’s sentai show has been confirmed to have two more seasons in its current incarnation. Filming is expected to begin this summer.”

“Hey, what’s this about vandals at Madarame’s exhibit?”

“You didn’t hear about it yet? Some group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves posted a bunch of calling cards there.”

“I hadn’t! But, Phantom Thieves, huh? Did they steal any of the paintings?”

“Doesn’t sound like it. They talk about stealing 'desires'. I can show you their forum if you want.”

“No thanks. I don’t much care for pranks like this.”

Makoto glanced down at her bag with a frown. _A Diet member died and we’re barely talking of it. Granted, he wasn’t the best individual, but are we just numb to news like this now?_

~~~

_**6/2 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Mako-chan!”

Makoto glanced down the hall as she left the classroom to see Haru waving her over. “Hey, Haru. How was your day?”

“It wasn’t too difficult,” Haru said. She bit her lip, looking down anxiously. “Um… my father spoke to me last night. He has time today and is picking me up, so…”

“...he wishes to speak with me?” Makoto asked.

Haru nodded.

Makoto closed her eyes and sighed. “I had almost forgotten his condition to allow us to spend time together. ...okay, let’s go, then.”

Haru gave a nervous smile and nodded, leading Makoto through the halls and down the steps.

“Did he give indication as to what he wants to talk about?” Makoto asked as they walked towards the street.

Haru shook her head. “He just suddenly brought it up. Do you think it’s my midterm results? Maybe he feels I didn’t do well enough?”

“Your results were fine, though,” Makoto said.

“I’m glad you think so,” Haru said.

The two walked in silence for the rest of the way, where Kunikazu’s limo was waiting. The door opened, and the man himself stared blankly at them for a moment. Finally, he nodded, and Haru led Makoto inside.

“Where do you need to be dropped off?” Kunikazu immediately asked.

“Ebisu Station would be fine, thank you,” Makoto said, bowing slightly.

Kunikazu nodded, passing it along to the driver, before turning to face Makoto again. Haru shrunk back in her chair slightly.

“So, Haru’s grades improved from end of last term,” Kunikazu remarked. “She’s even signed up for mock exams later this month.”

“Oh, you have?” Makoto asked, glancing at Haru.

“Yes, I-”

“Your conversation is with me,” Kunikazu interrupted, grabbing Makoto’s attention again.

Makoto’s eye twitched as she glanced back over at him.

“I’m impressed at how quickly you’re able to turn her around,” Kunikazu said. “She barely passed her advancement exams, if I recall.”

_And that had nothing to do with you discouraging her from education, I’m sure._ “I suppose I have a knack for it?”

“So it seems,” Kunikazu smiled. He glanced out the window. “...you pass through Shibuya Station on your way to school, do you not?”

“Oh, I do, yes,” Makoto said.

“Have you heard about that artist? Madarame? They say his exhibit was vandalized.”

Makoto felt her mouth dry a little. “I had heard, yes. Rumors at school say it was the same group that called out Kamoshida. I’m not sure how much stock I place in that, though.”

Kunikazu seemed to be staring at her for a moment, before speaking again. “On that subject, what are your thoughts on that teacher from your school? The one who was arrested?”

“I’m glad he’s been brought to justice,” Makoto answered. “It was frightening to think how long a man like that had been near vulnerable students. While he was there, everyone, even non-athletes like myself or Haru, were at risk.”

Kunikazu began to open his mouth to reply but quickly closed it, his lips forming a thin line.

_It seems bringing up Haru’s safety offset him a little. So he was asking me to try and glean something else…_

“...I haven’t heard of any more inquiries from your sister,” Kunikazu finally said.

“Oh, I… I’m glad to hear that?” _Ah! Now I’m offset! Does he think I did know about her looking into him now?_

“Perhaps the scandal Wild Duck Burger is now under dissuaded her?” Kunikazu asked. “Made her realize my company is benign compared to others?”

“Scandal?” Makoto asked.

“You haven’t heard? Kunikazu raised an eyebrow. “Haru, I thought you told me you saw it on the news.” For the first time in this conversation, he turned to glance at his daughter.

“I had, father,” Haru answered. “Makoto must not have seen it.” She glanced her way. “An employee was caught working in the nude at the Wild Duck Burger location on Tatsumi Port Island.”

“That’s disgusting,” Makoto cringed. Her eyes briefly flickered towards Kunikazu. _And suspicious that he brought up the convenience of it…_

The car slowed down, pulling up to the curb near the station, the statue of Ebisu in clear sight of the door.

“Oh, thank you for driving me here,” Makoto bowed.

“Yes, thank you for tutoring my Haru.” The two briefly locked eyes as Makoto shifted to the door.

_He has to be hiding something… and I have the feeling he knows I am, too. Or maybe that’s just the kind of aura he gives off._ Without another word, Makoto opened the door and slipped out of the car, the vehicle pulling away almost as soon as she shut the door behind her.

_Rank up!_

##### DEVIL CONFIDANT: RANK 2

As she began walking home, her phone buzzed.

> **Sae** : It’s Akechi-kun’s 18th birthday, and he’s making me treat him to dinner.
> 
> **Sae** : Make dinner for yourself. Goodnight.

Makoto frowned, sliding her phone back in her pocket and adjust her grip on her bag. _She’s spending his birthday with him? ...at least I don’t have to see him at home tonight. Last time was humiliating enough…_

Her mood significantly lower, Makoto resumed her walk towards home.

~~~

_**6/2 - Thursday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Sushi Masahiro** _

“I appreciate you treating me like this, Sae-san,” Akechi smiled, glancing at Sae. “I know money is tight for you, after all. Especially with all of those now-aborted lawsuits.”

The two were seated at the counter of a rather upscale sushi restaurant in Ginza, the chef just finishing up their food and setting it in front of them, before turning his attention to the other customers.

“You told me this was your birthday, didn’t you?” Sae huffed. “Do you seriously wish to discuss work during this?”

Akechi laughed. “Apologies, it’s hard for me to shut my mind off of my cases. I’m certain you’re the same on your birthday, Sae-san.”

“I haven’t bothered celebrating my birthday since my 18th,” Sae said. “And even then, it only continued so long because of Makoto and… him.”

“Ah, your late father,” Akechi frowned. “Apologies if I reminded you of something painful.”

Sae said nothing, trying one of the small samples of sushi. “You’ll be chipping in for this, I take it?”

“Oh, but of course,” Akechi smiled. “I was paid well for my contributions on my latest job.”

Sae’s eye twitched slightly and the two ate in silence for a while.

“...would you mind if I brought up a theory I had on your main case?”

“The mental shutdowns?” Sae asked. “What is it?”

“I know you think this cognitive psience lead is promising, but…” Akechi made a slight show of putting a hand to his chin. “There was a reason the research was halted, remember.”

“Is this in regards to the belief cognitive psience was supernatural in nature?” Sae rolled her eyes. “I place little stock in that, considering the funding it had going for it.”

“True, those are just rumors,” Akechi admitted. “Still, can we truly rule them out? They had to start somewhere. If you do wish to continue pursuing it, I do believe it should be looked at it in a more occult angle.”

“Occult?” Sae repeated with a slight laugh. “I didn’t think you the type to be into that, Akechi-kun.”

“I simply choose not to limit myself to purely the realm of the understood,” Akechi smiled, returning to eating. “After all… who among us truly understands the minds of criminals?”

“I suppose it’s nice to hear you’re open-minded, but I’ll stick with reality for now, thank you,” Sae said.

“Of course, Sae-san. Suit yourself.”

~~~

_**6/2 - Thursday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

Makoto was staring blankly at her textbooks when her phone suddenly buzzed.

> **Haru** : Mako-chan, I just wanted to apologize for how father was acting on the ride home.
> 
> **Haru** : I don’t know why he was being so prying.
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Ren** : Your father? What do you mean?
> 
> **Haru** : Oh… I’m in the wrong chat.
> 
> **Makoto** : It’s fine, Haru.
> 
> **Makoto** : To answer your question, Ren, Haru’s father sometimes wants to speak with me to see if I’m useful enough in whatever designs he has for me or his daughter.
> 
> **Yusuke** : That sounds rather reprehensible.
> 
> **Makoto** : It is what it is.
> 
> **Makoto** : This was our first of such meetings, and it’s honestly hard to tell what he’s gaining from it.
> 
> **Haru** : It’s possible he has a different opinion on the Phantom Thieves?
> 
> **Haru** : He was at least curious about what you thought of them.
> 
> **Ren** : That sounds dangerous.
> 
> **Yusuke** : Did either of you let something slip?
> 
> **Haru** : Of course not!
> 
> **Makoto** : It’s perfectly fine, everyone. I can more than handle Okumura.
> 
> **Makoto** : I’ll just need to be more wary in the future about him.
> 
> **Ann** : If you say so.
> 
> **Ann** : Anyway, more importantly, tomorrow’s Friday!
> 
> **Ann** : Makoto, you’ll be coming to see Shiho with me as soon as school ends, right?
> 
> **Makoto** : I suppose I can, yes.
> 
> **Ann** : Awesome!
> 
> **Ren** : Tell her we said ‘hi.’
> 
> **Makoto** : We’ll be sure to.

Makoto moved to put her phone away, when it buzzed again, this time her private chat with Haru.

> **Haru** : Are you really okay?
> 
> **Haru** : I feel nervous.
> 
> **Makoto** : It was off-putting, for sure.
> 
> **Makoto** : But I’m okay.
> 
> **Makoto** : I’m more upset that my sister isn’t home again than I am with how he was acting.
> 
> **Makoto** : Trust me, Haru, there’s nothing you need to be sorry for.
> 
> **Haru** : I’m glad. Well, goodnight, Mako-chan. I hope you get to spend time with your sister again soon.
> 
> **Makoto** : Goodnight.

She finished putting her phone away and sighed, returning her attention to her textbook. _I hope so, too._

~~~

_**6/3 - Friday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Tokyo Medical University Hospital** _

_**Days Until Legal Action: 2** _  
_** Await the Change of Heart ** _

“Geez, what’s with that crowd out there?” Ann frowned, looking back out the door at a group Makoto guessed were reporters of some kind.

“Perhaps something happened?” Makoto glanced around as they approached the reception desk. “Then again… the staff doesn’t seem too flustered…”

“Excuse me?” Ann asked.

The receptionist looked up with a slight glare, which immediately dropped. “Oh. Takamaki, right? Sorry, I thought it might have been one of those tabloid people.”

“Tabloids?” Ann repeated.

“So those are paparazzi?” Makoto asked, frowning with a glance back over her shoulder.

“What brings them here?” Ann asked.

“I don’t think the Chief of Medicine wants me talking about it,” the receptionist said, typing on her computer. “You both are here to see Suzui, if I remember right?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s right!” Ann said.

“She was in a group therapy session, but I believe that should be just about over,” the receptionist said, passing over the clipboard for the two to sign in. “You can head up and wait in her room if you like.”

“Thank you,” Makoto bowed.

“Yeah, thanks!” Ann smiled. “C’mon, Makoto!”

The two remained quiet until they boarded the elevator, finding themselves alone.

“So, paparazzi, huh?” Ann asked. “Do you think a celebrity was brought in here?”

“I suppose it’s possible,” Makoto answered, tucking hair back behind her ear. “I’m more concerned about what Shiho-san’s surprise is.”

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Ann said. She frowned. “At least, I hope not. The change of heart is stressful enough. Doesn’t the exhibit end in two days?”

Makoto winced. “I just made you stressed, didn’t I? Sorry.”

“Oh, no, it’s no big deal!” Ann gave her a reassuring smile as they stepped off the elevator and began making their way down the hall. “We got the Treasure, right? We’ll be fine.”

Makoto raised a finger to her lips to try and quiet Ann, before nodding. “You’re right.”

“Ah, sorry to mention that here,” Ann whispered.

As the two approached Shiho’s room, Makoto heard an unfamiliar voice speaking inside.

“She sounds wonderful. It’s a huge help to know someone like that.”

“Was the friend you mentioned in group was like that, too?” Shiho's voice asked.

“Did Shiho remember we were coming?” Makoto asked, glancing at Ann.

“Maybe this is her surprise?” Ann shrugged. “...I swear I’ve heard that voice somewhere before…”

The two stepped inside, Makoto gently knocking at the door.

Shiho and a woman Makoto had never seen before, with light brown hair swept forward in a way that framed her face, glanced over from the windows. Shiho was seated in a wheelchair, while the woman had brought one of the chairs over to sit next to her. Draped over the back of the chair was a denim jacket, and the way she was sitting showed off her feathery pink tunic top.

Ann was staring, eyes wide.

“Oh, are these the friends you said were coming?” the woman asked, glancing at Shiho.

“Mhm,” Shiho nodded. “Ann Takamaki and Makoto Niijima-san.”

“Nice meeting you,” the woman smiled, standing up in greeting and walking over. She gave a slight laugh. “Oh, wow, high schoolers are tall these days.” The laughter faded as she briefly locked eyes with Makoto, and her own seemed to shimmer in surprise. “...red eyes…”

“Um, are you a relative of Shiho-san’s?” Makoto asked, leaning back uneasily.

“Oh, no,” the woman said, the surprise fading as she shifted slightly, seeming to give Makoto space. “I was a guest speaker at her group therapy today, so we just met.”

“I see,” Makoto said.

Ann suddenly grabbed Makoto’s arm and leaned in close with an excited whisper. “Makoto, do you know who that is?!”

“I think you could infer from my asking who she was that I didn’t…” Makoto mumbled, passively rocking back and forth as Ann shook her.

“She’s a model!” Ann said. “And a famous actress!”

The woman gave a brief laugh. “Wow, it’s been awhile since I’ve been recognized for my modeling work first.”

“Ah, if she’s a celebrity, that explains the paparazzi outside,” Makoto said, gently prying Ann off her arm.

“Wait, there’s paparazzi outside?” the woman asked, her expression shifting into one of annoyance as she let out a huff. “Geez, Oyamada-san said my visit would be kept under wraps this time…”

“I’m sorry,” Shiho frowned. “I only told Ann it was a surprise, I didn’t think-”

“Oh, Suzui, I’m not blaming the leak on you!” the woman said. “This isn’t the first surprise visit I’ve planned that the press found out about.”

“You visit patients often, then?” Makoto asked.

She nodded. “When I was in high school, I was dealing with some heavy stuff. And I wouldn’t have gotten through it without my friends supporting me.” She sighed, in a way that almost sounded rehearsed. “But… my biggest supporter, the girl I considered closer than a best friend… passed on right before we were going to advance to our last year of high school. And… two days after our last date together.”

Makoto and Ann blinked in surprise.

“I… am sorry to hear that,” Makoto said. _Did she say date? As in…?_

“That had to be tough…” Ann said, glancing at Shiho before looking down at the floor.

“I’ve gotten over it,” she said, shrugging. “It happened over six years ago. But since then I’ve decided I wanted to help raise awareness about depression and stuff. So people can seek help and get support instead of seeking after death. It helps cheer up the depressed kids I visit, too! You know, getting to see their hero visiting.”

“That’s… admirable of you to use your fame that way,” Makoto nodded.

“She was a huge help for me while we were waiting for you,” Shiho smiled.

“...you’re so cool, Takeba-san,” Ann managed to say, glancing up. “Um! I want to spread into acting too, someday!”

“I’ll look forward to that,” the woman, Takeba, smiled. “Suzui-san told me you’re a model, too, Takamaki-san? I think I’ve seen some of your spreads before, they were great!”

“Ahh!” Ann’s eyes teared up and she quickly rounded on Makoto, grabbing and shaking her again. “Makoto! Yukari Takeba thinks I’m great! A celebrity model like her!”

“Please stop shaking me…” Makoto groaned. “I mean, I’m happy for you… But you’re making me dizzy.”

“Ah, sorry!” Ann said, letting go.

Yukari gave a small giggle, as she slipped on her jacket. “Well, I should get going. Let you talk with friends you can relate to easier.”

Shiho nodded. “Thank you for your time, Takeba-san. And all the advice you’ve given me.”

Yukari winked and began to leave, pausing on her way out near Makoto. “Hey, want to walk with me to the elevator? You look like you could use something to help with that dizzy spell, and I know there are vending machines around there.”

“Oh, um…” Makoto glanced at Ann and Shiho.

Shiho hesitated for a moment, before glancing at Ann. “Go ahead, Makoto-san. I’ll be calming Ann down.”

“Alright then,” Makoto said, giving Yukari an odd look before following her out into the hall.

“What do you mean, calm me down?” Ann could be heard asking as they left.

There was a momentary silence between the two before Yukari finally spoke up. “Sorry about invading your personal space earlier. Just… you reminded me of her for a moment and I was a little shaken.”

“Her?” Makoto repeated. “Your late… friend, you mean?”

Yukari gave her a brief, sidelong glance, the smile seeming slightly less genuine for a moment. “Yeah, her. She had red eyes and brown hair, too. Different shades and styles, though.”

They paused as they reached the vending machines, Yukari’s eyes slowly tracing over it. She bought a couple of Cylon Ginger Teas, handing one to Makoto. “Drink up!”

“Hydration and ginger…” Makoto mused, looking it over. “You certainly know dizziness remedies. Is that from experience?”

“Yeah, sometimes the stunts I pull make my head spin a little,” Yukari answered.

“Stunts?”

“Yeah, I’m on that sentai show, Phoenix Rangers Neo Featherman,” Yukari smiled. “I do all my own stunts.” She giggled. “You give off the same kind of feeling as her, too.”

“I do?” Makoto asked. “Were we a lot alike, then?”

“No,” Yukari replied. “From what I can tell, you’re kind of reserved. She had energy to spare. Until the end…” She took a sip of her tea. “Ahh. Anyway, it’s more people seem open to you? Like, Suzui and Takamaki. It’s hard to believe you’re friends with them with how different you seem. Even I find myself wanting to be open with you. It’s a little scary.”

“You got all that from such a brief encounter?”

“Well, Suzui talked about you too, so I kinda cheated.” Yukari took another sip. “Anyway, don’t let me keep you. I need to see if I can catch Oyamada-san about my visit being leaked before leaving.” 

“Ah, thank you for the drink,” Makoto said, giving a slight bow.

“No problem,” Yukari said. She clicked the call button and the elevator doors slid open. “See you later. Well, most likely not, but you get what I mean.” And with that, she boarded the elevator, her smile dropping as the doors closed.

Makoto stood staring as she heard the elevator be brought down, a frown on her face. _Am I still just unnerved from how prying Okumura was? Or was something off…?_ She took her phone out, quickly checking to make sure the halls were empty, before opening the Metaverse Navigator. “The model and Featherman actress, Yukari Takeba.”

“No results found.”

Makoto gave a slight laugh, putting her phone away and heading back to Shiho’s room. _So she was being genuine after all. This way of life is making me a little too paranoid of adults, it seems…_

“Makoto!” Ann suddenly jumped out of the chair she was sitting in upon the older girl’s return to the room. “Shiho just told me… she’s leaving?”

“Ah, yes,” Makoto mumbled. She glanced at Shiho, who nodded. “She and I talked about it a couple of weeks ago.”

“You’ve known for a couple of weeks?!” Ann gasped.

“Ann, it’s fine,” Shiho said. “I asked her not to tell because… I wanted to tell you in person.”

“...I don’t want you to leave, Shiho…” Ann mumbled.

“Ann…” Shiho frowned.

_And I’m a third-wheel again…_ Makoto thought, sitting down at the edge of the bed and taking a long sip of her tea.

“I can’t go back to Shujin after that,” Shiho explained. “It’s all anyone will talk about if I do. And… all I’d be able to remember is…”

Ann closed her eyes before leaning down and giving Shiho a gentle hug. “I don’t want you uncomfortable. So… if leaving is the best thing for you, then…” She sniffled a little.

“It’s only about ninety minutes away,” Shiho said, gently hugging Ann. “I won’t be too far from you. So if you ever need me…”

Ann tightened her grip and nodded, before letting go. “So… happier thoughts. What was it like getting to talk to a celebrity?”

Shiho giggled. “It was a lot of fun. She let me ramble about you two, telling me about how you reminded her of her friends. She’s friends with a Student Council President, too.”

“Ours is better,” Ann said.

“You don’t even know anything about the other one,” Makoto sighed.

“I don’t have to,” Ann said. “She isn’t you.”

“...o-oh,” Makoto blushed.

Shiho gave a small laugh. “Wow, Ann. I had no idea you felt that way about our senpai.”

Ann’s face turned beet-red. “Th-that’s not what I meant! M-Makoto is my friend, Shiho! Of course I’m biased for her!”

Shiho started laughing harder, before clutching her left side. “Ow…”

“You okay?” Ann asked.

“I’m fine…” Shiho nodded. “Just sore.”

“Want me to get a nurse to help you back into bed?” Ann asked.

Shiho nodded. “I think I should lie down a little, yes.”

“Be right back!” Ann jumped up and ran out of the room.

Shiho stared after her with a faint smile, before glancing over at Makoto. “Thanks for coming, Makoto-san.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Makoto said. “So… was your group therapy productive?”

Shiho nodded. “I think so. I just need to work up how to…”

“How to what?”

“Oh, we can talk about that some other time,” Shiho said.

“If you say so,” Makoto said.

_Rank up!_

##### SUN CONFIDANT: RANK 4

“So, the Phantom Thieves went after an artist this time?”

Makoto gave a slight smirk. “Seems that way. I guess a group like that couldn’t resist the whole ‘art heist’ thing.”

Shiho giggled a little, stopping as Ann and the nurse returned. After the nurse, with Makoto’s help, returned Shiho to her bed and left again, they resumed their conversation.

“Do you know when physical therapy starts?” Ann asked.

“A little over a week from now,” Shiho said. “So I’ll probably be a little too busy for visitors most of the month.”

“Well, we’re hopefully going to be busy, too,” Ann said. She sighed. “Especially considering how boring June normally is…”

Shiho nodded. “Oh, Makoto-san, be sure to take pictures of Ann’s hair for me. Rainy season causes it to get really frizzy, it's hilarious.”

“If you like.”

“What?!” Ann gasped. “Makoto, don’t agree to that!”

“Makoto-san, _do_ agree to that,” Shiho said.

“Hey, she’s my teammate.”

“I’m in a hospital! How cruel of you to deny me.”

Makoto simply sighed, still smiling, as Ann and Shiho teasingly argued.

~~~

_**6/3 - Friday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Central Street** _

Iwai looked up as Makoto entered and grunted. “You’re late.”

“Sorry, I was held up visiting a friend at the hospital,” Makoto said. She looked around and, at seeing the store was empty, held up her bag. “I have casual clothes to change into in my bag. I just picked it up from Harajuku on my way here”

“Back room is free,” Iwai nodded.

“Um… I did research on ‘punk’ clothes like you asked for, but I may have overdone it…” Makoto said, looking in her school bag with a frown.

“Just get changed, we’re runnin’ outta time,” Iwai sighed.

Makoto stepped into the backroom, giving a wary look before closing the door behind her.

Iwai sat down at the counter again, tapping his finger impatiently. About ten minutes later, Makoto came out, wearing a slightly torn, splattered black t-shirt. Dangling over her red and black skirt was a spiked belt and chain. She awkwardly leaned down to adjust the garter belts, before looking up.

“Is… this good…?”

Iwai snorted slightly. “Yeah. Hard to think you respectable when you’re dressed like that.”

“I just hope I end up fitting in wherever you’re sending me,” Makoto mumbled, rubbing her arm as she tried to fight the embarrassment showing on her face.

“You’ll fit in fine,” Iwai said. “It’s a sort-of nightclub, one that welcomes criminal trash like you.”

“A nightclub?” Makoto repeated, ignoring the sarcastic jab. “Um… even if it is less than reputable, wouldn’t it be impossible for me to get in? I’m only 18.”

Iwai took out a small ID, holding it up by her face. “Yeah, I got it handled. Just show the bouncers this.”

Makoto took it, frowning at the picture of herself. “Makoto… Kurusu?” She pouted. “And it says I’m 20…”

“Just old enough to drink,” Iwai smirked. “They’ll probably go easy on screenin’ ya if they think it’s your first nightclub visit.”

“Are you sure I’m dressed the part?” Makoto frowned.

“It’s a punkish kind of place, up in Shinjuku,” Iwai said. “Club Phoenix. A yakuza I’ve had dealings with likes hangin’ out there and will be there tonight. Try and hit him up, see if he’ll tell you what’s up with Tsuda and the Hashiba Clan.”

“Shinjuku…” Makoto sighed.

“Well he’s not likely to be in Shibuya,” Iwai said. “‘Specially not since that mafia popped up.”

“Fine,” Makoto said. “Can I have a picture to identify him?”

“Trust me, you’ll know him when you see him,” Iwai said. “Ask for Taoka if you’re still uneasy, though. Uh, but don’t mention my name. We were from different clans. Never were ‘friends’, if you get my meaning.”

“Got it,” Makoto nodded. “What’s the address I’m heading to?”

~~~

_**6/3 - Friday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Shinjuku Red-Light District** _

“Beat it,” one of the bouncers ordered.

The couple that was previously in front of Makoto was shown out of the line, and walked off muttering to themselves.

_I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest…_

The bouncer gestured her forward.

Makoto took a few steps, handing over the fake ID Iwai had given her.

He frowned as he looked it over. “This birthdate accurate?”

“It should be,” Makoto said. “Does it not say May 30, 1996?”

“It does,” he said, handing it back to her. “Happy birthday, Kurusu-chan.”

“Ah, th-thank you,” Makoto stuttered.

“Celebrating your freedom to drink tonight?” the bouncer asked. “Should have come in on Monday. You’d have gotten something free.”

“Unfortunately couldn’t make it,” Makoto said, taking the fake ID back.

“Have a good night,” the bouncer said, nodding to his partner to open the door for her. “Careful of drinks others buy for you.”

“I’ll keep an eye out,” Makoto replied, heading inside and up the stairs. _I can’t believe that worked. I’m a little worried Iwai was able to get a hold of a fake that good so quickly…_

Immediately upon reaching the main dance floor, Makoto’s eyes tensed up. Various colored lights burned through the relative gloom and darkness, and the DJ’s music was pounding in her ears.

_How can they enjoy it when it’s so loud?_ Letting out an unheard breath, she began weaving her way through the throng of dancers and drunks, eyes scanning the crowds. _If I’d know if at a glance, he’d have to look stereotypically yakuza, right? Maybe on the dance floor?_

~~~

Makoto sat down at the bar with an exhausted sigh. _I can’t find Taoka anywhere. Was Iwai’s intel wrong? I really don’t want to have to come back here if I can help it._

“What’ll it be?” the bartender asked, glancing at her.

Makoto gestured vaguely at the cocktail menu, barely paying attention as she turned her gaze back out at the crowd. _Even after dancing a little, all I succeeded in doing is potentially making a fool of myself. Maybe…_ She glanced up at the balconies above, but glass walls and the dance floor lights obscured anyone inside. _If he’s yakuza, he could be VIP…_

“One Elevated Peach Fizz, ¥2000 yen,” the bartender said, setting down a pleasant, pinkish-yellow drink beside her in a highball glass.

“Huh?” Makoto glanced back. _...oh no… I just illegally bought an alcoholic drink, didn’t I…?!_

“I’ll cover that for her,” a man suddenly said, saddling up on Makoto’s right.

Makoto glanced over uneasily as a man with dark, messy hair slid the payment over.

The bartender raised an eyebrow at this, but took the money regardless.

“Um, thanks…” Makoto mumbled, taking the drink in her hand.

“Anything for a pretty, young thing like you,” he said.

_Even his voice sounds greasy…_ Makoto thought.

“Saw you dancing earlier,” he said, gesturing his head towards the dance floor as he continued to look her up and down. “Gotta say, you really rocked your hips out there.”

“Mhm.” Makoto took a small sip of her drink to busy herself. While the flavors itself were sweet, she could feel a faint, yet distinct burning in her throat as she swallowed. _Yeah… definitely alcoholic… I shouldn’t have let myself get so distracted…_

“Hey, once you’re tired with this place, wanna head back to mine?” he asked, leaning against the bar.

“No,” Makoto answered, standing up.

“Oh, come on, I even bought you-”

“Thanks for the drink, but I owe you nothing.”

“What’d you say, you fucking bitch?” the man snapped, standing up as well.

“Wow, if that’s how you talk to women, it’s no wonder you’re-”

Makoto’s words were cut off by the man suddenly reaching forward to grab her arm. Quickly, she set her drink down, sliding it out of the way, and used her now free hand to grab the offending arm by the elbow. With a sweep of her legs to knock him off balance, she spun around to his back and slammed his head down on the bar.

“Gah!” he cried out.

“Never touch someone like that without their permission, you filth,” Makoto hissed.

“Who do you think you are?” he asked. “I have connections that-”

Makoto squeezed harder, pressing into the joint.

“Agh!” he cried out.

“I have a better question,” Makoto said, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. “Who are you? Because I’m very interested to know the name of the man that just tried to grab me. Answer, and I’ll stop squeezing. Don’t, and who knows? Your elbow might break.”

“Sh-Shig Kato…” he whined. “Let go, let go, let go!”

Makoto released her grip, and the man quickly scrambled up. Glaring at her, he rushed off into the crowd. _At least Ren’s messy hair is kind of stylish and clean. That guy was just exuding a disgusting aura._

“You okay?” the bartender asked, pushing her drink back towards her.

“Yes, thank you,” Makoto sighed, taking a larger sip. _Agh, ew, why did I do that?_ Shuddering slightly, she smacked her lips together a little.

“Don’t like the taste?” he asked.

“Oh, that’s not it,” Makoto said. “Just… it’s my first…” She trailed off.

“Ah, I suppose you do look young,” he laughed. “Don’t worry, it’s an acquired taste, but you’ll get used to it.”

_I rather hope I don’t, at my age,_ Makoto thought, leaning forward and pulling the drink towards her. _Still… Shig Kato, was it? I should check that name in the Meta-Nav when I get the chance._

“Excuse me?” a voice asked from behind her.

Makoto turned and gulped as one of the bouncers she had seen in her search for Iwai’s contact was now looming over her shoulder. “Um, y-yes…?”

“Can I ask you to come with me?”

“If it’s about the fight she was just in, it was self-defense,” the bartender chimed in as he was mixing a drink for some patrons a few seats down.

“She’s not in trouble,” the bouncer said.

“I’m not?” Makoto asked. “Then… can you not loom over me?”

“Sorry, need to maintain some presence,” he said. “A friend of yours spotted you from up in the balconies.”

_Wait, what?_ “I see…” Makoto picked up her drink.

“Right this way,” he said, walking off through the crowd.

Makoto jogged slightly to keep up, the crowd thankfully parting for them. Soon, she was being led up the stairs, and into a circular room, windows overlooking the dance floor below, though the seating was facing away from them.

Directly across from her was a muscular, shirtless man in tinted glasses. Tattoos that Makoto guessed were of some kind of wings or feathers adorned his shoulders. _...Taoka, it has to be. Iwai was right that I’d know him at first glance._

“Good to see ya,” he grunted.

Makoto looked back over her shoulder as the bouncer left, and uneasily returned her gaze to Taoka. _Alone with yakuza…_ She glanced at the two men sitting on either end seat. One was a bald man in what Makoto guessed was a sports-shirt of some sort. The other was wearing a blue, pinstripe suit, a gold chain around his neck. _Three to one..._

“Sit down,” Taoka said, gesturing to the seats to his left.

Makoto’s grip on her drink tightened slightly to try and steady herself, and she took a few steps, sitting on his right.

Taoka clicked his tongue as he shifted slightly to look at her. “Saw that fight of yours downstairs. You’re pretty good.”

“Thank you,” Makoto bowed slightly. _Remember to remain polite. Sitting on his other side seems to have annoyed him a little._

“Hmph, pegged me for yakuza, did ya?”

“Maybe I’m just polite?” Makoto suggested.

“In that outfit and with moves like yours?” he laughed. “Though, with how you were snooping around downstairs? You might be a snitch for the cops, though.”

Makoto’s heart skipped a beat. “Why are you telling me about your suspicions? Or confessing that you’re yakuza without any prodding from me?”

“Because if I think you’re trouble, I can make you disappear however I want. And with my connections, the police won’t do squat,” Taoka smirked.

_Iwai, I am going to kill you._ “I assure you I’m not a cop.”

“You sure? What’s your name?”

“Kurusu,” Makoto answered.

“You know, if you’re lying, I can easily find out.”

“Checking doesn’t seem worth your time, sir,” Makoto said. “I assure you, I’m not here on behalf of the police. Considering their opinion of my friend, I am not inclined to want to work with them.”

Taoka leaned back and laughed. “I admire that kind of loyalty, Kurusu-chan! So, what are you here for?”

“I need to know what’s going on with the lieutenant of the Hashiba Clan, Tsuda,” Makoto said, leaning forward slightly. “Please, sir.”

He nodded. “Fine. No skin off my back if you know. Some reps for the Hong Kong mafia paid a little visit to Tokyo to ring in the New Year. And maybe they just so happened to get buddy-buddy with this Tsuda. And maybe, in a club a lot like this one here? Maybe they made a gift exchange. Say, weapons for 100 million yen.”

“Sounds like you’ve been keeping tabs on them,” Makoto said. I hope that sounded like a compliment and not an accusation.

“I just like to know what goes down in this city, is all,” Taoka said. “Speaking of, you’re going to drink to my hospitality, right?”

“Ah, of course,” Makoto said, raising her glass and taking a long, large gulp. _Ugh, it burns… I really hope this one drink isn’t enough to get me drunk… Especially not on a school night._

“Any other business you want, Kurusu-chan?” Taoka asked.

“This deal you mentioned, you said it involved the Hong Kong mafia? Is this related to the mafia I heard about in Shibuya?”

The two men on the far ends of the chairs suddenly shifted, stopping only as Taoka held a hand up to still them. “Nah, it’s nothing like that. Don’t worry about it.”

“...I understand,” Makoto said, giving a slight bow. “Thank you for your time.”

“Come back if you’re interested in doin’ some work for me,” Taoka said. “I promise I can do more for ya then where you’re at now.”

“I’m fine with supporting those I’m with now, thank you,” Makoto said, standing up.

“Good answer,” Taoka laughed. “Now get outta my sight.”

Makoto obliged, heading back down the stairs. Once on the main floor again, she finished off her drink, returning the empty glass to the bar.

“Have a good night, miss,” the bartender said. “Don’t let that creep turn you off from this place.”

“I’ll try not to,” Makoto said. “Have a good night, yourself.” _I am never coming here again._

~~~

_**6/3 - Friday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Central Street** _

Makoto shakily made her way down the alley towards Untouchable, stopping as she reached the door, an unfamiliar man’s voice reaching her from inside.

“I’ll look forward to seeing you again, Iwai,” the voice said, sounding pleasant, yet cold. “Soon.”

Makoto stepped aside as a man in a black, pinstripe suit left. He glanced at her briefly, but said nothing as he made his way out to Central Street.

Once he was gone, Makoto stepped back inside. “Iwai!”

“Yo, you made it back alive,” Iwai said, glancing over at her. “So, what did you learn?”

“That can wait,” Makoto snapped, storming up to him and slamming her hands down on the counter. “First of all, bastard, never make me do something like that again! I was hit on by creeps, and I’m pretty sure your ‘contact’ briefly planned on murdering me then and there!”

“S-sorry, forgot to warn you he’s a bit… power drunk,” Iwai mumbled.

“Secondly,” Makoto said, swaying slightly as she straightened up to point at the door, “who the hell was that man that just left?”

“That was Tsuda,” Iwai said. “Messing with me as usual.” He shook his head and gave a concerned frown towards Makoto. “You holdin’ up okay, Niijima? You look pale.”

“I feel a little sick, actually…” Makoto mumbled, leaning against the counter to steady herself.

“You had some drinks, didn’t you?” Iwai asked.

“Just one,” Makoto said. “Though… it was a mixed drink of some sort…" She groaned. "I feel a little… unsteady from it.”

“Booze does that,” Iwai said. “Just be glad you didn’t get completely drunk. Or drugged, if you accepted any gifted drinks”

“I’m at least smart enough to avoid that, even if I stupidly got involved this far,” Makoto muttered. She closed her eyes, taking a few breaths. “Okay. The Hong Kong mafia and Tsuda made a 100 million yen deal. For weapons, apparently. Taoka believes this happened in the very club I met him at.”

“Heh, so that’s what’s got Tsuda actin’ all high and mighty,” Iwai smirked. “You did great work, Niijima. Damn fine work. I owe ya.”

“I won’t have to do something that dangerous again, right?” Makoto asked. “And here on out you’ll promise to give me better forewarning?”

Iwai nodded. “Of course. It’s only fair after tonight.”

Makoto nodded. “Thank you.”

“Tell you what, I’ll give you a little discount, too, to make up for all this,” Iwai said. “Fair?”

“Fair,” Makoto nodded, blinking slightly out of sync as she straightened up again.

_Rank up!_

##### HANGED MAN CONFIDANT: RANK 5.

Iwai chuckled. “But yeah, this is good to know. Think I can take Tsuda down a few pegs with this kinda news.”

Makoto nodded. “Oh… by the way? You were wrong, jackass.”

“Wrong?” Iwai asked.

“Taoka tried recruiting me,” Makoto said, slightly boastful. “Told you yakuza would want me.”

Iwai stared for a moment before letting out a loud laugh. “You’re a riot, Niijima! Now, get changed and head on home, already.”

Makoto gave a tiny giggle. “Sounds good.” She slowly made her way into the back room and, once the door was shut, began pulling off her t-shirt and removing her skirt. As she pulled the phone out of the skirt pocket, it came back to her. “That’s right… that creep’s name.”

Opening the Meta-Nav, she cleared her throat and spoke in a whisper. “Shig Kato, Mementos.” _Oh, geez, that’s alcohol on my breath, isn’t it?_

“Result found,” the Metaverse Navigator chimed.

Makoto’s cringe at herself quickly turned into a smug smirk. _Well then. Look forward to some payback, asshole. ...geez, my speech is getting vulgar tonight._

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 09.3%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 4  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 2  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE EMPEROR/Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 5  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 3  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 2  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 4  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 2


	39. Crimes Unbecoming of an Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, the Madarame arc is officially over! Thank you all for the support and kind words thus far. I hope can continue to entertain you all as we go forward! :)
> 
> ~~By the way, random question, but does anyone remember where the Phantom Thieves were telling Haru about their operations in chapter 21?~~

_**6/4 - Saturday** _   
_**Early Morning** _   
_**Niijima Apartment** _

_**Days Until Legal Action: 1** _   
_** Await the Change of Heart ** _

The alarm on Makoto’s phone went off, prompting the still awake girl to grab it off her nightstand with an annoyed groan. Slowly, she peeled herself off her bed, squinting at the time. _...I want to sleep… I don't think I even slept at all…_

Her stomach churned slightly as she sat up. "Ngh..." _Don’t you dare throw up. I don't care how much you dislike what we drank last night, I don’t want to have to explain this to Sis._ Carefully, she climbed out of bed, blinking a few times. _...coffee and shower. Just get through this day, no social obligations aside from school, and… I can finally sleep._

~~~

_**6/4 - Saturday** _   
_**Early Morning** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Good morning, Makoto,” Ren said, jogging up to her as she was slowly making her way to school from the station.

“...morning.”

“Whoa, you okay?” Morgana asked, pulling himself up to Ren’s shoulder to see Makoto better. “Your eyes are all bloodshot.”

“I… was up late last night,” Makoto yawned. She uneasily licked her lips, and quickly held up her hand to let a breath out into it. “Am I imagining it, or is the scent still there…?”

“What scent?” Ren asked.

“...nothing,” Makoto mumbled, blinking her eyes a few times before glancing at Ren. “How are you and the others holding up? Tomorrow’s the end of Madarame’s exhibit.”

“I haven’t heard anything about them being nervous,” Ren said.

“Still, we should probably meet up in case something does happen,” Morgana said. “You free today, Queen?”

“...I’d rather tomorrow if possible,” Makoto admitted. “Right now, socializing, even with my friends, is not something I feel up for.”

“Sounds good,” Ren said. “Maybe get some sleep after school? I don’t want you getting sick.”

“That sounds good,” Makoto said, giving a faint smile.

~~~

_**6/4 - Saturday** _   
_**Lunchtime** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto was making her way up to the Student Council Room, when she caught fragments of conversations.

“Niijima-san’s eyes are rather red today. Think she was crying or something?”

“I saw her yawning in class. She’s probably just tired.”

“Right, she’s doing something for the principal, right? Geez, she’s such a pushover if she’s running herself ragged for that jackass.”

_Ignore them, Makoto, just ignore them…_ She closed her eyes and let out a breath before climbing up the stairs.

“My new job paid me a fortune, so don’t worry about it.”

“Still, hiring a maid…?”

Makoto paused briefly on the second floor, but shook her head and continued up. I’m too tired to worry about this today.

Finishing her trek, she arrived on the third floor, and made her way towards the library.

“I heard one of our senpais has been hanging around the red light district.”

_What?!_ Makoto nearly gasped out loud, pausing outside the Student Council Room to listen to the first-year students heading towards the Practice Building.

“Wait, where’d you hear this?”

“Just a rumor.”

“I bet it’s that criminal we’ve been warned about.”

“Probably…”

Makoto let out a sigh. _So nobody realizes it was me. Still… how could a rumor have spread that fast? I only went last night._ Frowning, she stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind her. _Let’s just try and get my work done so I can go home as soon as school ends…_

~~~

_**6/4 - Saturday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Niijima Apartment** _

“I’m home,” Makoto called out, stepping into her apartment. No response. “Figured you wouldn’t be home yet…”

She sighed, slipping her shoes off and undoing her vest. _At least Monday we’ll be in summer uniforms…_ She plopped down on the couch, pulling her phone out.

> **Makoto** : Sis, I just got home.
> 
> **Makoto** : Have a migraine, so I’m going to go to bed early to avoid potential illness.
> 
> **Makoto** : Do you want me to leave dinner in the fridge for you?

There was a long pause before another message came in.

> **Sae** : No thanks. I’ll be working late today.
> 
> **Sae** : Trying to make up for the Sugimura case falling through by taking on another investigation.
> 
> **Sae** : Feel better. I can’t afford for you to get sick right now.
> 
> **Makoto** : I’ll do my best to.

_Another case…_ Makoto frowned, closing her eyes. Her phone suddenly buzzed again, a new message in the Phantom Thieves group chat.

> **Yusuke** : I have news.
> 
> **Yusuke** : Madarame is out of bed.
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Ann** : He is?!
> 
> **Haru** : Has he said anything?
> 
> **Yusuke** : He reiterated to me that he was sorry, then proceeded to make a phone call.
> 
> **Ann** : A phone call?! He’s not still going to sue me, is he?!
> 
> **Ren** : Calm down, Ann.
> 
> **Makoto** : Yusuke, can you glean what the conversation is about?
> 
> **Yusuke** : I heard mention of cameras and reporters. If I were to guess, I’d say it’s regarding the press conference he was originally planning to unveil my painting of Ann at.
> 
> **Ann** : So… no lawyers? That’s good.
> 
> **Makoto** : This will likely be him confessing his crimes.
> 
> **Ren** : I guess it’s good he’s a celebrity. More people will see and hear it than with Kamoshida.
> 
> **Haru** : I’m looking forward to this. Should we all meet up tomorrow to watch it together?
> 
> **Makoto** : So long as we’re careful, that’s fine with me.
> 
> **Makoto** : We should blend in with the crowd at Station Square.
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Yusuke** : Ah, the phone call has ended.
> 
> **Yusuke** : I think this is my best chance to inquire about the black masked intruder his Shadow mentioned.
> 
> **Makoto** : Are you sure?
> 
> **Ren** : It was all happening in his Palace, remember.
> 
> **Yusuke** : I realize it’s a long shot, but if his Shadow was being truthful, would we not want this information?
> 
> **Makoto** : A fair point. Try phrasing it about people threatening him. His Shadow seemed afraid of the one in the black mask, after all.
> 
> **Yusuke** : I shall. I’ll update you all at the Square tomorrow.
> 
> **Ann** : Sounds good! Good luck, Yusuke!
> 
> **Ren** : See you all tomorrow.
> 
> **Haru** : See you!

Makoto closed the chat and set her phone aside with a heavy sigh. “Finally… the confession. Maybe now my social interactions will feel less stressful and taxing.”

~~~

_**6/5 - Sunday** _   
_**Daytime** _   
_**Station Square** _

“To commemorate the end of his exhibit in Shibuya, famed artist Madarame announced he’d be holding a press conference,” the news announcer proclaimed from the jumbo screens up above. “However, contrary to what many critics and fans suspected, it was not to unveil a new painting. We will now show you an excerpt from what turned into a confession of guilt.”

The screen cut to Madarame, sitting at a press table on stage, tears in his eyes.

“My name is Ichiryusai Madarame, and I… I have committed crimes most unbecoming of an artist.” He sniffled a little while camera lights flashed from off-screen. “I… plagiarized my students’ work, and forced them into neglectful living conditions…” His whole body shuddered as his crying picked up. “I… did nothing but taint the art of this country…” He fell forward, sobbing into the table. “Even the ‘Sayuri’…! I sold fakes of it, as if she was meaningless…! I am so, so, sorry…!”

He lifted his face up, a shocking amount of tears streaming down it. “How can I possibly… apologize for everything I’ve…” He trailed off into incomprehensible wailing.

“That guy is crying way too much…” some of the passersby in the Square commented.

“Following the apology conference,” the newscaster said as the video ended, “Madarame reported his actions to the association and turned himself in to the police.”

“Serves that geezer right, if what he said is true.”

“Madarame is currently being held at a police hospital under suspicions of abuse, plagiarism, and fraud,” the announcer concluded. “This all is in line with the accusations levied in an apparent ‘calling card’ that was plastered in his exhibit. While police are looking for these vandals, they have not announced suspicions of any connection to Madarame’s crimes or confession.”

“Wait, vandalism? Calling card?”

“You haven’t heard the rumors? A group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves of Hearts claimed all the things Madarame confessed to.”

“Hey, remember that pedophile gym teacher from last month? Weren’t people online talking about a calling card then, too?”

“Then… these Phantom Thieves are real? And they can really steal hearts?”

“It’s funny,” Morgana mewed from where the five teens were loitering near the Buchiko statue. “I bet they have no idea the Phantom Thieves they’re talking about are standing right here.”

“I can’t believe it worked!” Haru said in an elated whisper. “This is so exciting!”

“And they even mentioned us on the news!” Ann happily exclaimed. “Like, the actual TV news!”

“Can you keep your voice down?” Makoto asked, dusting some pollen off her turtleneck. “...I am so glad the worst of the pollen is over.”

“Ah, sorry for shouting,” Ann said. “But, can you blame me?”

“I know I cannot,” Yusuke smiled. “Seeing the waves his confession has made is quite a comfort. Finally, the world knows him as he truly is.”

“The Phan-Site is getting more popular, too,” Ren said, showing the site on his phone.

“Ooh, double-digit approval!” Haru giggled.

“Morgana, your theory was the more that speak and believe in us means we can go deeper into Mementos, right?” Makoto asked. “Because I have a target I’ve been hoping to discuss with everyone, but it was beyond our current reach.”

“Sounds good,” Morgana said. “We really should be tackling more of those requests.”

“Now that I’m thinking of it, I should check in with Mishima,” Ren said, closing the Phan-Site and opening up the chat.

Makoto and the others crowded his shoulders to see, prompting him to take a small step forward.

“A little space, please.”

“Ah, sorry,” Makoto mumbled.

“Apologies, Ren-kun,” Haru said.

Ren looked down, typing a message.

> **Ren** : Hey.
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Mishima** : You got Madarame! You guys really did it! The site’s already seeing a lot more traffic!
> 
> **Mishima** : This is incredible! You guys are really going far, I know it!
> 
> **Ren** : Thanks…
> 
> **Ren** : Been meaning to ask if you spotted any good requests on the Phan-Site for us.
> 
> **Mishima** : Oh, yes, of course. Now that more people are showing up, expectations will probably be higher.
> 
> **Mishima** : I have one on a Kosei High student, Hikari Shimizu.
> 
> **Mishima** : She apparently lives up to the S in her family name, as she’s treating another student like a total M.

Ren felt his throat tighten slightly, giving a slight glance over his shoulder at Makoto.

> **Ren** : Does the M stand for Mishima?
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Mishima** : That’s a secret.
> 
> **Mishima** : But it’s not cool to do something like that without someone’s permission, right?
> 
> **Ren** : Of course it’s wrong.

He glanced over. “Yusuke, you’re a Kosei student. Know a girl named Shimizu?”

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” Yusuke said, glancing at the chat. “Still, if she’s mistreating another, I believe we should see this through.”

“I agree,” Ann said.

“All in favor?” Haru asked.

The group nodded.

“Unanimous, then,” Morgana said, climbing up to Ren’s shoulder. “Confirm, confirm!”

Ren moved to type, before quickly glancing at Makoto. “Oh, Makoto, who was your target?”

“A creep that tries taking advantage of girls at bars,” Makoto said. “Shig Kato.”

“How distasteful,” Yusuke said.

“Hey, how’d you find out about this?” Ann asked.

“Oh, um… I-I live in Ebisu…” Makoto mumbled. “Heard some locals comparing the nicer atmosphere there to a bad experience in Shinjuku.”

“Ah, yeah, there’s a lot of bars in Ebisu, huh?” Ann nodded.

“...all set,” Ren said, putting his phone away.

“Is tomorrow okay with everyone?” Makoto asked.

“Fine with me,” Yusuke said.

“I’ll be sure to make the time!” Haru said.

“Cool,” Ren said. “We’ll meet up then.”

“For now, how about we get something to eat?” Ann asked. “We need to think of how to celebrate our latest success, too!”

“Celebrate, hmm?” Yusuke chuckled. “This meal already seems celebration enough.”

“...that’s a rather concerning thing to say,” Haru frowned.

“Let’s head to our usual spot at the diner, then,” Makoto said.

The group slowly set off, heading towards Central Street.

“So, Lady Ann!” Morgana said, pulling himself up to Ren’s shoulder again to talk. “Can you explain that S and M thing to me?”

“What?!” Ann gasped. “Why do you think I’d know about that?!”

“Well… you’re a model, aren’t you?” Morgana frowned, retreating back slightly. “I thought you’d know about shirt sizes and stuff…”

~~~

_**6/5 - Sunday** _   
_**Daytime** _   
_**???** _

“While police are looking for these vandals,” the newscaster said, “they have not announced suspicions of any connection to Madarame’s crimes.”

“Hmm… are they sure…?”

A young, orange-haired girl was sitting alone in a dark, messy room, the only source of light the faint illumination of the glow-in-the-dark star stickers, and, of course, her many computer monitors.

Shifting her attention away from the newscast, she spun her chair to face another monitor, where a live transcript of a chat was being compiled.

> **Ren** : We all agreed.
> 
> **Ren** : And could you set up a post calling out someone named Shig Kato?
> 
> **Ren** : He apparently likes to try and take advantage of women in Shinjuku bars, and we’d like to handle him.
> 
> **Mishima** : You can count on me!
> 
> **Mishima** : I’ll do my best to spread the word about you all!

“So, they take requests, huh?” she mumbled, typing away at her keyboard. “Now… just how should I…?”

~~~

_**6/5 - Sunday** _   
_**Daytime** _   
_**Public Prosecutors’ Office** _

“While police are looking for these vandals,” the newscaster said, “they have not announced suspicions of any connection to Madarame’s crimes.”

“And that was the story that was airing earlier,” the SIU Director concluded. He was seated behind his desk, a weary look on his face, while Sae stood across from him.

“Not announcing suspicions, hm?” Sae scoffed. She turned towards her boss. “I’ve found a number of points of commonality between the Madarame case and what happened with Kamoshida back in April.”

“You found some so soon?” he asked, sounding bored.

“They both received a ‘calling card’ and, but a few days later, they announced their crimes, claiming a sudden ‘change of heart’. And these sudden changes, with no clear external cause to drive them to such a change? Couldn’t that be connected to the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns we’ve been pursuing?”

“It still seems like a stretch,” the SIU Director said, propping up his hands to rest his chin on as he leaned forward slightly. “For one, the ‘calling card’ you claim could be seen as the driving factor in these recent cases? The other incidents had nothing like this.”

“That excuse may have worked for a teacher unused to students calling him out like that, but Madarame? He was a celebrity, and any celebrity has to deal with unflattering rumors or hate mail. A simple web search showed this isn’t the first vandalism incident, either.”

The SIU Director sighed. “The police will frown on you stepping into this.”

“You’ve stressed how important this case is,” Sae said. “And if this is connected to mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns, then this new Phantom Thieves trend is an alarming sign. This isn’t the time to worry about jurisdiction and honor. We must prove a correlation between these incidents and end the cases that have been plaguing us these past few years!”

“A convincing argument…” the SIU Director conceded. “I suppose that’s why I count on you so much.”

Sae tensed slightly, focusing her gaze more.

“...I’ll leave this to you,” he nodded. “Just don’t let this interfere with your duties. You’ve recently taken the Shibuya mafia case, if I recall?”

“That’s correct.” Sae bowed. “Thank you, sir. I won’t let you down.”

The SIU Director watched as Sae left the office, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes once she was gone. “That damn woman…”

“-and I understand these abnormal incidents have caused some anxiety throughout our country,” a politician the news was interviewing was saying. “This situation must be approached with the utmost seriousness.”

“Phantom Thieves, keeping Niijima from uncovering the truth…” he let out an annoyed huff, standing up and walking over to gaze out the window. “So much to micromanage… But we can’t have all of our work breakdown now…”

~~~

_**6/5 - Sunday** _   
_**Daytime** _   
_**Central Street** _

“So he didn’t know anything, huh?” Morgana asked.

“I’m afraid not,” Yusuke said. “Not that he said much to me aside from apologizing for my mother.” He paused for a moment, before quickly resuming his meal.

“Well, we expected as much,” Makoto said, dapping some sauce off her face with her napkin. “We’ll be more wary in the Metaverse, as a precaution, but it’s likely he was just paranoid.”

“He was freaking out a lot at the end, yeah,” Ren said.

“Ah, delightful as always,” Yusuke sighed in content, leaning back from his now empty plate.

“You think so?” Haru asked. “The flavors are a little basic…”

“And the coffee is nothing to write home about, either,” Ann said, sticking her tongue out after taking a sip.

“...hey,” Ren said, looking up. “It’s been awhile since we’ve all been to Leblanc, hasn’t it?”

“Not since Golden Week,” Haru nodded.

“Oh, that’s an idea!” Ann said. “We could have that be our celebration place!”

“Leblanc?” Yusuke questioned.

“The cafe where Ren and I live,” Morgana explained.

_Have I been the only one invited back since then? ...I suppose we are best friends. That must be why._ Makoto frowned. “Well, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble…”

“Boss is usually in a better mood when I bring friends over,” Ren said. “So I’m fine with it.”

“...alright, then,” Makoto nodded. “Is a celebration at Leblanc good with everyone else?”

“A cafe, was it?” Yusuke asked. “I am fine with it.”

“It’s really delicious!” Ann said.

“No objections, then,” Morgana said.

“When will we meet up?” Haru asked.

“Let’s see…” Makoto looked down, placing a hand to her chin. “If I recall, the second-years have a social studies trip this week?”

“We do?” Ren asked.

“Kawakami-sensei was talking about it yesterday,” Ann frowned. “Ren, were you daydreaming again?!”

“...yes.”

“Oh, geez,” Ann sighed.

“I… suppose it’s impressive you can maintain your grades if you normally tune classes out…” Makoto said uncertainly. “Regardless, with a Student Council Meeting on Tuesday, Mementos tomorrow, and Ann and Ren being busy come Thursday and Friday…”

“Sunday, maybe?” Haru suggested. “Oh, wait, no… mock exams.”

“Oh, you’re scheduled on Sunday?” Makoto asked.

“Mhm,” Haru nodded. “At Sophia University.”

“Ah, I’ll be there, too!” Makoto smiled.

“Oh, yay!” Haru smiled back.

“I’ll admit you being there will make me feel a lot better,” Makoto said.

“Well, if Sunday is busy for you, perhaps Saturday after school?” Yusuke asked.

“That could work,” Ann said.

“I’ll check with Boss once I get home,” Ren said.

“Oh, on the subject of home, what about you, Yusuke?” Ann asked.

“What about me?” Yusuke asked.

“Well, I mean… you can’t go back to that shack, right?” Ann frowned.

“...that’s right,” Makoto said softly. “I had forgotten the police would close it off for their investigation. And, even if they hadn’t, it’s not a suitable living environment, especially without anyone to provide for you.”

“Fear not, I have an alternative living arrangement,” Yusuke said. “Through my fine arts scholarship, Kosei has a room for me in their dorms. I will simply relocate there.”

“That’s such a relief,” Haru said.

“Indeed,” Makoto agreed, pressing the waitress call button. “Now, shall we pay the bill and head home for the day? Prepare ourselves for tomorrow’s mission?”

“Good thinking,” Morgana said.

“Oh, and everyone remember summer uniforms tomorrow!” Ann said, letting out a relieved giggle. “Just in time, too. It already feels really hot out.”

“I guess that’s climate change for you,” Ren shrugged.

~~~

_**6/5 - Sunday** _   
_**Evening** _   
_**Public Prosecutors’ Office** _

Sae sat at a small table in the Public Prosecutors’ Office’s lobby, staring at various files spread beside her laptop, which she had showing the Madarame conference on a muted loop.

She glanced over her shoulder at approaching footsteps, seeing Akechi walking towards her. “There you are. Did you bring coffee like I asked?”

“I did,” Akechi smiled, handing her a cup and glancing at her laptop. “Reviewing that artist’s confession?”

“I’m trying to figure out all the in common details this ‘change of heart’ has with Kamoshida’s confession,” Sae said, looking down at her notes. “And, of course, searching for any visual cues in common with mental shutdown.”

“I see,” Akechi said, setting his briefcase down and crossing his arms. “I owe you an apology, Sae-san.”

“For what?” Sae asked, not looking at him.

“For dismissing your instinct back after Kamoshida’s arrest,” Akechi said. “With Madarame now, it does appear these so-called Phantom Thieves are indeed heading up a third trend.”

“Well, I’m glad you came around to that,” Sae said, finally turning to look at him. “I’m only able to pursue this in spare time, and could use your assistance.”

“I’d be happy to aid, Sae-san,” Akechi nodded. He frowned. “Still, this change of heart trend may be the most worrisome.”

“You think so?” Sae asked.

“Think about it,” Akechi said. “Kamoshida and Madarame were unlikely to have answered to their crimes, particularly Madarame, if not for these changes of heart. Could it not be that the Phantom Thieves seek to disrupt public faith in law enforcement?”

“The thought did cross my mind, but that remains to be seen yet,” Sae answered, returning her attention to her files.

“True, we’ll likely need to see a few more cases to truly see how they’re impacting the public,” Akechi said. “Well, you may think it rude for me to say this right after agreeing to help you, but I should be going. I’ll be busy handling a week’s work of school work tomorrow.”

“Do you have plans the rest of the week?”

“Another TV interview, likely in regards to this,” Akechi said, gesturing to the Madarame footage on Sae’s screen. “It’ll be airing this Friday if you wish to see it.”

Sae let out a huff. “If I’m free, I’ll consider it. Once you’re done playing poster boy with the media, I’ll need you back here.”

“I’ll be sure to be,” Akechi said, giving a slight bow. “Good night, Sae-san. And good luck with your cases.”

“Thank you,” Sae replied. “Good night, Akechi-kun.”

~~~

_**Date Unknown** _   
_**Time Unknown** _   
_**Interrogation Room** _

Makoto gently place one of her hands against the side of her head with a wince. _Ngh… feels like my head’s in a vise…_

“A museum, huh?” Sae asked, frowning. “Since you refer to them as Palaces, I find it odd that it’s not another castle.”

“It’s called a Palace in the sense that the owner’s Shadow rules it,” Makoto explained, coughing slightly to clear her throat.

“Is it becoming difficult to speak?”

Makoto shook her head. “I can keep going…” _I… feel like I have to… Are these drugs that effective, or…?_

“Alright,” Sae said, leaning back slightly. “Still, I find it a little hard to believe you just so happened to run into a pupil of Madarame’s like that, that he just _so happened_ to notice ‘Panther’ and become… artisitcally enamored with her, as you put it.”

“...well… I did run into a celebrity by chance, too…” Makoto mumbled.

Sae gave a small laugh. “True. I suppose coincidences do just happen sometime. ...Though, about how you were harassed by a drunk...”

“...it wasn’t as bad as I made it sound,” Makoto said, closing her eyes and letting out a few breaths. “He just happened to stumble into the area I met my market contact’s… contact…”

Sae narrowed her eyes for a moment but chose not to press. Instead she looked down at one of her files. “Everything you said seems to match up with Madarame’s confession, too. And if this… _cat_ can really pick locks, it explains how the exhibit was vandalized without you being seen on camera.”

Makoto nodded, blinking a couple of times to steady her vision as she stared at Sae. _Please, Sis… Start accepting it…_

“I just have one question,” Sae said. “Will you voluntarily admit the identity of 'Fox' is Yusuke Kitagawa? I can think of no other pupil of Madarame’s you could be referring to.”

“...who?” Makoto asked, swaying a little.

Sae let out a breath. “Very well. We’ll get back to that at the end. For now, I have to admit… the Metaverse is sounding more and more plausible.”

Makoto gave a tiny smile, however it quickly dropped as her vision swayed even more.

_Rank up!_

##### JUDGEMENT CONFIDANT: RANK 3.

“Now, the next crime,” Sae said, opening her file. “Early July, the police moved to arrest one Junya Kaneshiro, as well as his criminal organization, the so-called mafia behind the phishing scams.”

Makoto looked down blankly.

“In the aftermath of this, the Phantom Thieves ended up with all the credit,” Sae said, a slight twinge of bitterness in her voice. “However, unless you outright controlled someone’s heart to get the information you purportedly leaked, I fail to see how this Meta-Nav could have worked to do this. How did you handle these criminals?”

“...by taking the bait…” Makoto mumbled. “Fishing…”

“Fishing?” Sae repeated uneasily. “...Are you sure you’re okay to keep going?” She hesitated for a moment before reaching over to gently brush Makoto’s cheek.

Makoto winced at the sensation of fingernails against the bruise and jolted back, looking up at Sae again. “The… mafia? Were we… talking about them…? They… they were responsible for the phishing scams…”

“I’m aware,” Sae said. “Now tell me, were you really behind their exposure? How did you do it?”

“...well, they’d need some way to retrieve the data they themselves stole, right?”

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_   
**YES: 17.6%**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 4  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 2  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE EMPEROR/Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 5  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 3  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 2  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 3  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 4  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 3


	40. The Balance of School and Thief Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading this. This chapter ended up going through several rewrites. Hopefully it came out well in the end. Enjoy, everyone!

As a familiar chill washed over her, Makoto’s eyes slid open. Above her hung chains from an out of sight ceiling, the metal bumping slightly against the padded blue walls of her Velvet Room cell. Slowly, she stood up from the bed, shuffling over to the door and looking out at Igor, and the twin wardens.

“So you’ve claimed dominance over the sinner of vanity,” Igor remarked. “Well done. However, there was an unsettling rumor that mars this happy occasion.”

“...you’re speaking of Madarame’s mention of someone with a black mask?” Makoto asked. “The one he claims moved outside of our group?”

“So you do remember,” Caroline said, crossing her arms. “You certainly don’t seem concerned about it.”

“It’s possible he was simply referring to Noir when she was on the back lines,” Makoto said.

“Is that truly what you think?” Justine asked.

Makoto sighed. “...no. But as long as the only lead we have is the word of a Shadow we can’t reach anymore, I don’t wish to stress my team out.”

“A considerate move on your part,” Igor chuckled. “Still, is keeping them in ignorance always the right move? I’d like you to consider this carefully. Your answer may have an impact on the success of your rehabilitation. Your fellow thieves are key to your seeing it through, after all.”

“...I’ll keep your advice in mind,” Makoto said.

“I’m certain you will,” Igor said. He leaned forward slightly. “Many pieces are now in motion thanks to your efforts, and I expect your way forward will begin diverging and become less clear. Do try to overcome your coming trials. I look forward to what comes next.”

_Rank up!_

##### MOON CONFIDANT: RANK 4

~~~

_**6/6 - Monday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shibuya Station** _

“Did you see the news? About that calling card?”

“The Phantom Thieves one, yeah? It seems pretty legit.”

“I still can’t believe it. Can they really steal people’s hearts?”

Makoto glanced back briefly at the whispers as she passed, climbing up to the Ginza line platform, where Ann was standing in wait for the train. “Oh, Ann! Good morning!”

“Hey, morning, Makoto!” Ann smiled, turning around to face her. “Oh, wow!” She looked Makoto up and down. “You look really nice in summer clothes!”

“Ah, you think so…?” Makoto mumbled, rubbing one of her arms. “I always feel embarrassed about exposed skin.”

“Don’t be, it’s fine!” Ann said. “And I like your dress shirt. What’s that embroidery mean?”

“Ah, you mean on the collar?” Makoto asked. “I’d like to believe it’s referencing the Temple of Solomon, but it’s likely the clothing company just put random English letters on it.”

“That’s fair,” Ann said. “It actually kind of bugs me sometimes when I see people getting English really wrong.”

“Understandable, since you can speak it,” Makoto said, glancing down towards Ann’s waist where she had a blue sweatshirt tied up. “Ah, you have a sweatshirt with you? That’s probably smart, considering how much it rains this month.”

“Yeah, I heard it’s going to be raining later today, too,” Ann sighed. “I hate the rainy season.” Her face lit up. “Still! Nice to hear people are talking about us now!”

“That's rather unrelated, but I agree, it is nice. I’m a little disappointed at how many still doubt us, but then again, we are claiming to steal hearts and desires.”

“Mhm,” Ann nodded. She glanced over her shoulder as the train pulled up. “Oh, time to go. We’re meeting after school, right?”

“Unless something suddenly springs up, yes,” Makoto confirmed, following Ann onto the train.

~~~

_**6/6 - Monday** _  
_**Lunchtime** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Ren glanced down at his phone as the bell for lunch rang, having felt it buzzing.

> **Makoto** : I’ve been called into a meeting with the principal, so we won’t be having lunch together.
> 
> **Makoto** : It might be for the best, considering I’m going to be trying to convince him to drop the P.T. investigation.
> 
> **Makoto** : I’ll update you when we meet after school.

“Let’s hope our work in that last Palace paid off,” Morgana said, glancing down at Ren’s phone from inside his desk. “It’s annoying having to restrict ourselves because of that guy.”

“Yeah,” Ren said, putting his phone away.

“Heya,” Ann said, walking up behind him.

“Where’d you head off to?” Ren asked, briefly glancing over at the still open classroom door.

“Signing up for which social studies trip I want to go on,” Ann said.

“Where’d you decide?” Ren asked.

“The TV Station!” Ann said. “I heard rumors we’ll even be in an audience for something. Hopefully I’ll get to bump into Takeba-san again!”

“Who?” Morgana asked.

“She’s a model and actress,” Ann explained.

“Oh, that ‘wanting to be an actor’ thing again,” Ren mumbled.

“What was that?” Ann asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

“I said the TV Station sounds cool,” Ren said, looking back up at her. “Maybe I’ll sign up for there, too.”

“Well, better hurry!” Ann said. “I heard some girls talking and it seems to be a popular choice with them for some reason.”

“Duly noted,” Ren said, standing up. “Sign-ups are at the Faculty Office?”

“Yep,” Ann nodded, watching Ren head out the door.

~~~

“You wished to speak with me, Principal Kobayakawa?” Makoto asked, approaching his desk. “Is this in regards to the calling card rumors in Shibuya?”

“I’m glad you’re up to date on that,” Kobayakawa said, nodding to himself. “You mentioned before looking around Shibuya? Do you have any leads?”

“I-” Makoto stopped. _Damn it, I… I gave a different lie to someone else. To Okumura. What if he calls to inquire about me or Haru? What if they learn I gave different answers? ...okay, I’m overthinking it. If that unlikely bridge is crossed, I’ll deal with it._ “I have to say, given the nature of how this Madarame incident was done, it leads me to think these Phantom Thieves couldn’t possibly be high school students. I’ve even checked the student records to see if any had displayed signs of accomplishing breaking and entering and vandalism of such an exhibit without cameras catching them.”

Kobayakawa narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “That’s an unacceptable answer, Niijima.”

“Unacceptable?” Makoto repeated. “I’m sorry, but that’s simply what the facts are telling me. Do you have information that suggests otherwise?”

“Nobody was supposed to be talking about what Kamoshida was doing,” Kobayakawa said in a flustered anger. “This has to be an internal matter!”

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked, her tone dropping slightly. “Just how much did you know about Kamoshida’s crimes?”

Kobayakawa glared at her. “What use is there in asking me that? Does that help you get any closer to finding these Phantom Thieves?”

Makoto’s hand tightened slightly, and she subtly let out a breath to calm herself. “I suppose not. Regardless, though, it’s likely the bruises on the students were noticed, or perhaps someone said something while outside the school. After all, no student here has a connection to Madarame. That leads me to believe the perpetrators are not Shujin Academy students, as initially believed.”

Kobayakawa swallowed. “If your theory that these Phantom Thieves aren’t people affiliated with Shujin is true, then that makes it more alarming that they managed to break in to place those calling cards. Are you going to let such a security risk to our student body stand, President Niijima?”

“...no, sir, I’ll keep looking,” Makoto said. _I should have guessed…_

“You’re free to go, then,” Kobayakawa said, waving his hand in dismissal.

Makoto bowed, and turned, leaving the office. She let out a slight sigh as she reached the hall. _At least it sounds like he’ll be scrutinizing Shujin less, but is he seriously asking a student to look into an alleged breaking and entering case?_

~~~

_**6/6 - Monday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Mementos** _

“My, how intriguing,” Yusuke commented, examining the sickly growths on the walls as the team descended down into Mementos. “So this is the people’s Palace…”

“Alright, this is the last area where we’d be safe,” Makoto said, stopping on the platform. “Let’s make our last preparations before heading in.”

“How are you doing, Noir?” Ren asked.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Haru nodded, glancing out at the dark tracks. “I still feel a slight need to go down there, but… it’s not as hypnotic a pull as before.”

“That’s good,” Ann said. “So, shall we-” Her suggestion was cut off by the sound of all their phones chiming. “What the…?”

Makoto pulled hers out first, the Meta-Nav opening on its own. 

“A new area has been confirmed in the depths," the Metaverse Navigator chimed. "Updating guidance information.”

“Oh, that thing can detect the changes, too?” Morgana asked, frowning. “Huh, should have figured.”

“So, what does this mean?” Ren asked. “We can go further in now?”

“It seems like that’s the case,” Makoto said, examining the map. “The display says we can reach Shig Kato’s Shadow now.”

“Oh, that’s good!” Haru smiled. “If he’s harassing women like those rumors said, we should hurry and change his heart!”

Makoto nodded. _Even if my reasons were petty vengeance, it is true he’s more than earned this._

“Mona, you ready?” Ann asked.

Morgana nodded, leaping out over the tracks and transforming into a bus. “Let’s go, everyone! Two hearts to steal and a new area to explore!”

~~~

The team sat on board the bus in an awkward silence as Makoto was navigating the last few areas of the blue-light filled Path of Aiyatsbus, when Ren spoke up. “Oh, Queen, how’d the meeting with the principal go?”

“Oh, um, good… in a sense.”

“In a sense?” Ann questioned, glancing up from her magazine.

“I’ve successfully convinced him that the Phantom Thieves are not Shujin students, due to how elaborate the Madarame calling card was,” Makoto said. “After all, aside from none of our student body being connected to him, what kind of high schooler could have pulled that off?”

Yusuke chuckled. “If he only knew…”

“Hey, I was the one that put the cards up!” Morgana complained. “It was hard to repeatedly jump so high so quickly!”

“Well, it’s good we won’t be scrutinized so much, right?” Ren asked.

“Yes,” Makoto said. She frowned. “Except now… he wants me to investigate who could have broken in to Shujin Academy for the Kamoshida calling card.”

“Oh dear…” Haru frowned. “Um, on the plus side, since we were behind it, you could make up any lie you want?”

“It’s still taxing,” Makoto said, slumping against the steering wheel slightly. "Especially if he feels I'm not making enough progress."

“Yeah, I get that,” Ann said. “Hey, this might cheer you up!” She dropped the magazine in front of Makoto’s face as she was making a turn. “Look! It’s me!”

“Ahh, Panther!” Makoto snapped, slamming on Morgana’s brakes. 

“Ow!” Morgana groaned. “Don’t press on my pedals so hard!”

“Blame Panther,” Makoto muttered. “With her blinding me like that, it was either brake fast or risk crashing you.”

“Oh, sorry…” Ann frowned, slowly taking the magazine back.

“I think my heart skipped a beat,” Haru mumbled from where she and Yusuke had been tossed to the floor by the sudden stop.

“Whose seat has my sketchbook slid under?” Yusuke asked nervously, awkwardly feeling around for it. “Someone!”

“And to think we haven’t even reached our first target for today,” Ren sighed, glancing at Makoto as she started driving again.

“I know.” Makoto gave a small smile. “At least that means we can look forward to relieving this added stress…”

Ren gave a small snicker in response.

~~~

“I beat him and I hurt him and he sees it as a sign of our love and friendship!” Shadow Shimizu laughed as Ren’s Curse attack harmlessly coursed over her. Her Shadow had taken the form of a blue-skinned, bare-chested woman wielding twin swords, the girl having situated herself between the Phantom Thieves, and the wall blocking them from the next floor of Mementos.

“You’re so delusional,” Yusuke sighed, taking hold of his katana’s hilt drawing swiftly to parry her attempted attack.

“I’ll never give up M-moto!” she snapped, her voice reverberating more as she pulled her blades back. “He belongs to me! Being my slave makes him happy!”

“Then he wouldn’t have asked for your heart to be stolen,” Makoto said. “High Pixie!” Calling her Persona, Makoto sent a burst of wind into Shadow Shimizu, forcing her back slightly and causing her hair to billow behind her.

Shadow Shimizu laughed, crossing her blades and swaying her hips. “You thieves are so stupid. I get good grades, I’m beautiful, it’s my right to boss people around! Lick my shoes, peasants!” She lunged forward, easily knocking Ren aside with a slash of her swords.

“Hey, that’s my line!” Ann snapped, ripping her mask off.

“Panther, I don’t think it is…” Haru mumbled as Carmen sent a burst of flames into Shadow Shimizu, knocking her down before she could reach them with her next attack.

“Now’s our chance!” Morgana called.

“Ngh…” Ren groaned, pulling himself up as Makoto and the others performed an All-Out Attack. He winced as he felt a tightness below the belt, prompting him to shift his legs uncomfortably. _We just had to be up against a sadist today…_

“No!” Shadow Shimizu finally cried out, her form burning back to its pre-battle self. “I can’t lose him! He’s mine! ...isn’t he…?” She looked up at Makoto with tears in her eyes.

“No,” Makoto said. “In all likelihood, your attitude has made him hate you.”

“Hate me…?” she repeated, shocked. “I… I don’t… want that…”

“You mentioned love and friendship during the fight,” Ren suddenly spoke up, reapproaching the group. “You have a crush on this guy, don’t you?”

Shadow Shimizu stared at Ren and slowly nodded. “That’s right… And… when he just started going along with it… I thought he liked it…”

“You need to double-check with this kind of thing!” Ann chastised. “You can’t just assume someone shares your feelings!”

“Tell him how you feel,” Haru said. “Oh! But, um, apologize before you do.”

Shadow Shimizu nodded, a light enveloping her before she faded away, leaving behind an orb of light holding a whip sword.

“The bud of her Treasure,” Makoto said, taking it. “...Panther, here.”

“Ooh, thanks!” Ann smiled, taking a few steps back and giving a few practice cracks of it.

“It’s almost alarming how much this suits her,” Yusuke remarked.

“Joker, are you okay?” Morgana asked as the group approached the wall that Shadow Shimizu had been guarding. “You were still a little enraged when she hit you, so I imagine it hit hard.”

“I… might need to sit out a couple of fights, if that’s okay,” Ren mumbled, shifting his coat slightly.

“Of course,” Makoto nodded. “Take all the time you need.” She turned away from Ren. “Moving on… The door.”

At their approach, the fractal design in the center retracted into the ceiling, the remaining wedges rotating back into the walls and floor.

“Oh, it’s opened!”

“Because of the reception to Madarame’s confession, I take it?” Yusuke asked.

“Probably,” Morgana nodded. “Well then, we got one more request down there!”

Makoto smiled, and led the group down, looking around as they reached a train platform bathed in yellow light.

“The atmosphere appears to have changed,” Yusuke remarked. “Is this area separated from the one before?”

“The Meta-Nav is calling it the ‘Path of Chemdah’,” Ann read, checking her phone.

“The names are so odd,” Haru frowned.

“Perhaps I’ll look it up later,” Makoto said, placing a hand to her chin. “They could have some meaning we're simply unaware of. For now, Mona, do you sense our next target?”

“Mm… no, not yet,” Morgana said. “We’ll need to go deeper.” He leapt off the platform, turning into a bus again.

“Onwards we go, then,” Makoto said. “Let’s move, team.”

~~~

“There he is,” Makoto said as they entered the small rift a few floors down, the Shadow of the greasy-haired man from Club Phoenix on the other side of the room. “Shig Kato’s Shadow.”

“He looks so gross,” Ann remarked.

“He certainly seems to live up to the rumors Queen heard,” Yusuke nodded.

“His hair is so greasy, it looks like you could set him on fire,” Morgana said.

“Not to mention messy,” Ann said. “Uh, no offense, Joker.”

“...what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean… I guess the windswept look suits you? But…”

“Can we not do this now?” Makoto asked.

“Right, sorry,” Ann said.

Ren said nothing, but reached to run a hand through his hair as if trying to make it look neater.

“Well, shall we?” Haru asked.

“...yes,” Makoto said. She nodded towards Ren and Morgana to get them to hold back, before cautiously approaching. _I really hope he doesn’t recognize me, or my lie will fall apart._

“Whoa, you girls are rather hot, aren’t you?” Shadow Kato whistled as they approached.

“So blatant about his intentions,” Yusuke sighed.

“Why don’t you girls ditch this weirdo and I can show you a real man?” Shadow Kato asked.

“No, thank you,” Haru said. “I’ve had quite enough of men like you.”

“What about you dommy-looking ones?” he asked, looking over at Makoto and Ann. “Want a chance to let someone else take charge?”

“No way,” Ann said, crossing her arms. “I don’t want a creep like you anywhere near me!”

“No woman does,” Makoto said, narrowing her eyes. “On behalf of the women you harass, we’ll be stealing your desires!”

Shadow Kato scowled and spat on the floor. “You’re just like that bitch from the bar last Friday.”

Makoto felt her throat tighten.

“You both are so fucking ungrateful…” Shadow Kato muttered. “Fine. I’ll just have to teach you girls your place!”

“Am I just being ignored now?” Yusuke frowned.

Shadow Kato trembled before bursting apart, rising up in a disturbingly familiar form: a penis-shaped mass of puke-green slime.

“My word…” Yusuke remarked, staring at it curiously.

“Oh… I feel sick…” Haru mumbled.

“Ew, ew, ew!” Ann snapped. “Queen, it’s the same gross thing from Kamoshida’s Palace!”

“I’ve noticed,” Makoto said, drawing her gun. “Hold nothing back!”

“I wasn’t going to!” Ann snapped, ripping her mask off. “Carmen!”

~~~

_**6/6 - Monday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Ugh, the rain suckssss,” Takao groaned, dragging the word out as she and Ryuji walked through Shujin’s Practice Building. “Walkin’ around school ain’t what I wanna do on my day off.”

“I hear that,” Ryuji said, yawning. “Can’t afford that gym anymore, though.”

“Yo, are you doin’ okay?” Takao asked with a frown. “That dude still messing with you?”

“Nah, he and I are cool,” Ryuji shrugged. “He was just bein’ overprotective of-”

“Hey, STFU for a sec,” Takao said, holding a finger up as she sniffed the air. “You smell that?”

“...don’t really get why I needed to shut up for you to sniff the air, but…” he sniffed as well. “Yeah, it smells pretty damn good!”

“In there!” Takao said, pointing at the Home Economics room.

“Ah, Eiko, wait!” Ryuji called after her as she rushed forward and opened the door.

“Oh!” a younger student with an apron tied over her uniform gasped from over near the ovens, turning towards them as they entered.

“Oh…” Ryuji mumbled. _I seen her before, right?_

“Hey, mind if we chill in here?” Eiko asked, sniffing the air again.

“Um, I don’t mind…” she mumbled, glancing around uneasily. “I’ll get out of your hair once the cookies are done.”

“They smell pretty good,” Ryuji said, sitting down on a stool and rubbing his leg.

“Um, thank you, s-senpai.”

“Oh, hey, yeah, you’re a first year,” Eiko said, looking at the badge pinned to the student’s collar. She jabbed a thumb at Ryuji. “Don’t worry ‘bout the rumors he’s got. He’s a total softie.”

“Geez, thanks, Eiko,” Ryuji muttered.

“Np!” she tilted her hand into a thumbs up.

“If you’re sure…”

Ryuji and Eiko looked around as the girl busied herself with cleaning up her workspace and keeping an eye on the oven.

“Cooking club, huh?” Ryuji asked, spotting a poster for it hanging on the wall. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You the only member or something?”

“Oh, no, the meeting ended already,” she explained. “I chose to stay late and prepare some cookies for tomorrow’s Student Council meeting.”

“Figured,” Ryuji muttered

“Whoa, you’re on the Student Council?” Eiko asked.

“Mhm. Treasurer Aoi Yanagi.” She bowed. “Nice meeting you, senpai.”

“Hey, there’s only five members on the Council, right?” Eiko asked, licking her lips. “Mind if we steal a couple cookies…?”

“Oh, um, sorry, I’ll have to decline,” Yanagi said, glancing uneasily at Ryuji.

He sighed. “Did Niijima tell you I’m scary or something? I ain’t gonna hurt you.”

“Oh, no, President Niijima doesn’t talk about you,” Yanagi said carefully. “It’s just… you yelled at her at our meeting last month…”

“Ah, hey, I didn’t mean to scare ya,” Ryuji said, sighing. “Look, can you tell Niijima…” He trailed off.

“Tell her…?”

“...nah, never mind,” he mumbled. “That ain’t fated to work out…”

“Huh?” 

“Well, if we ain’t gettin’ cookies, let’s bounce,” Eiko said. “The smell would just be too tortuous. Later, Yanagi. Hope they come out good!”

“Oh, thank you,” Yanagi bowed. “Have a good day.”

Eiko walked by, grabbing Ryuji and dragging him out the door as she passed.

"Ah, hey, I can walk, Eiko!"

Yanagi straightened up once they left, tilting her head slightly. “...fated…?” Her musings were interrupted by a small alarm going off. “Oh! They’re done!”

~~~

_**6/6 - Monday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Mementos** _

“Gah!” Shadow Kato cried out as Yusuke delivered a final slice of his sword, his slime form collapsing into a puddle before returning to his normal appearance. “Stop…! No more…”

“Has a girl ever asked that of you?” Ann asked coldly. “For you to stop only for you to continue creeping on them when they’re just trying to drink and unwind?”

“I had… bought them some drinks… doesn’t that mean I’m owed…?” Shadow Kato asked.

“No, not in the slightest,” Yusuke said.

“Women aren’t commodities you can trade drinks or gifts for,” Haru said. “And if they turn you down, then they’ve turned you down.”

“Hounding them or pressuring them only to act belligerent when they don’t submit is despicable behavior,” Makoto said. “No matter what society may enforce, women are people just like you. Would you want to be harassed by someone like that?”

“I… never thought of it that way…” Shadow Kato mumbled, eyes tearing up. “My drinking buddies and I made a bet as to who could get a girl first… Was that wrong? Oh god, what have I done…?”

“Now that you know you were wrong, go back and atone,” Haru said.

“And never let us catch wind of you bothering girls again!” Ann added.

“Tell your friends to stop treating women as mere prizes for competition, too,” Makoto ordered.

Shadow Kato nodded before vanishing in a flash of light, leaving behind the glowing bud of his Treasure.

_And my lie stays intact…_ Makoto sighed in relief.

“Yeah, I’m glad that’s over, too,” Ann sighed as well.

“Ah, oh, yes, I imagine this particular target was especially hard on you,” Makoto said.

“Wh-what do you mean, Queen?!” Ann stuttered.

“Well, with Kamoshida…” Makoto trailed off, giving a bemused look at Ann. “I know how being leered at upsets you.”

“O-oh, right,” Ann said.

_Is Ann getting jumpier or is it me?_

“So, this was his Treasure?” Yusuke asked, plucking it from the air as Morgana and Ren approached them.

“Is that some kind of crystal?” Ren asked.

“It radiates unpleasantness,” Yusuke said.

“That’s probably just the disgust at the form he took,” Ren said.

“Hmm…” Makoto took the crystal, examining it.

“It seems valuable,” Morgana said.

“It reminds me of snow,” Haru smiled.

“Hey, think this was the prize for him and his friends’ competition?” Ann asked.

“A likely assumption,” Makoto said, putting the crystal away. “Well, shall we head down further?”

“I mean, I kinda want to leave after that…” Ann mumbled. “But… the longer we’re here, the more likely the rain will have stopped by the time we get out.”

“I’m good to continue on!” Haru giggled. “Chopping that Shadow with my axe was rather reinvigorating, actually!”

“...I see…” Ren said slowly.

“...please don’t say that again, Noir,” Morgana said. “Well, Queen, if everyone’s okay with it!”

Makoto nodded. “Let’s progress further.”

~~~

Makoto walked up and rested her hand against the fractal-patterned wall between them and the next set of escalators, the group having reached the end of Chemdah about half an hour after their last target.

“Doesn’t look like it’s going to open,” Ren said.

“Well, we only took care of two Palaces, after all,” Makoto sighed.

“Not many people believe us to be anything more than vandals,” Yusuke remarked.

“We’ll show them soon,” Haru said. “We just need to change more hearts!”

“That’s the spirit, Noir!” Morgana said. “Well, shall we go back for now? My feet are starting to hurt from driving on all of those rails.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Makoto said.

“Should we meet up tomorrow?” Ren asked as they turned around to make their way back up to the entrance. “Wait, no… Queen has a Student Council Meeting.”

“Wednesday, maybe?” Ann asked. “Because you and I will be busy with the social studies trip Thursday and Friday…”

“Perhaps it’d be simpler to just discuss this come our celebration on Saturday?” Yusuke suggested.

“I was thinking the same,” Makoto nodded. “In the intervening time, I’ll try to find some intel. But we can save the strategies for the weekend.”

“Fine by me,” Morgana said. “Just don’t slack off too much!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ren said, rolling his eyes.

~~~

_**6/7 - Tuesday** _  
_**Lunchtime** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Suzuki was climbing up the stairs, when a commotion of second-year students blocked her path.

“What’s this notice about?”

“See the Student Council President for information? Information about what?”

“Is this the principal still complaining about that calling card thing?”

“He did the same thing last month, didn’t he? Ugh, he and Miss President are so shameless.”

“The Student Council also said something similar before, right?”

“Can you not block the stairs?” Suzuki asked.

“Secretary Suzuki is right!” Honda called out from the back. “It’s a fire hazard!”

“Not the angle I was going for,” Suzuki sighed as the crowd thinned a bit. She finished climbing up to the second floor with a weary sigh. “Thanks, Honda-kun.”

“Of course, senpai,” Honda nodded. He turned, frowning at the notice. “It says the principal put this up. Did President Niijima mention it to you?”

“President Niijima never tells me anything,” Suzuki said, before suddenly glancing back over Honda’s shoulder, where one of the earlier crowd was still loitering. “Is that a friend of yours?”

Honda glanced back. “Oh, um, no…”

“Y-you guys are Student Council members, right?” the second-year asked, nervously approaching.

“That’s right,” Suzuki said. “Do you need something?”

“Is… there a place we can talk discreetly?” he asked, eyes shifting back and forth down the hall.

“...okay, this is kinda worrying,” Suzuki said.

“There’s the Student Council Room,” Honda said. “We’d be allowed to use it if it’s Student Council related. And this appears to be.”

“We can just use it anyway,” Suzuki said, walking up the stairs. “President Niijima always does.”

“I guess that’s true, but…” Honda trailed off as Suzuki rounded the bend. He glanced over at the fellow second-year. “Right this way, um…”

“Iida,” the student answered as the two followed Suzuki’s path.

~~~

_**6/7 - Tuesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto stepped into the Student Council Room, taking out a few folders from a filing cabinet in the back.

“Geez, do you book it up the stairs, Niijima-san?” Suzuki asked with a yawn, entering alongside Tanaka.

“Ah, good afternoon, you two,” Makoto said, glancing back over her shoulder. “You beat Yanagi-san and Honda-kun, it seems.”

“I believe Yanagi-san said she will be late for something,” Tanaka said, sitting down at the table.

“Surprised Honda isn’t here yet, though,” Suzuki said, taking her seat across from Tanaka while Makoto sat between them at the head of the table. “He seemed most eager for today’s meet-”

“Sorry I’m late!” Honda said, bowing as he entered the room, quickly straightening up to close the door behind him.

“Speak of the devil…”

“You needn’t apologize…” Makoto replied awkwardly as he sat down beside Suzuki.

“We’re still waiting for Yanagi-san,” Tanaka explained.

“I feel like we don’t really need our Treasurer for this meeting,” Suzuki said, resting her elbow on the table and propping her head up with her hand.

Makoto stared, frowning for a moment. _No ponytail today… Is that something she only wears out of school?_

“...is something wrong, Niijima-san?” Suzuki asked, catching Makoto’s attention.

“Oh, no, sorry!” Makoto said, averting eye contact. “I was lost in thought. Didn't intend to stare.”

“If you’re sure,” Suzuki replied, turning away as well.

“Um, maybe it’s your tan, senpai?” Honda asked.

“...who, me?” Suzuki looked over, frowning. “I don’t have a tan.”

“Well, your arms’ skin tone match the rest of you,” Tanaka said. “As opposed to President Niijima, whose arms are pale.”

“I wear short-sleeves for my job,” Suzuki answered, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“And I usually wear long-sleeves and turtle necks…” Makoto mumbled.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to make you self-conscious, Niijima-san,” Tanaka said, giving a supportive smile. “Your arms still look nice. They have a good muscle tone, it looks like. Uh, not that your arms aren’t bad either, Suzuki.”

“...what are you doing?” Suzuki asked blandly. “Are you flirting with us? What, did plugging your uncle’s ever-changing business get old? Is this your thing now?”

“What?” Tanaka asked. “No, I’m not hitting on you! Niijima-san was the one staring!”

“I was just lost in thought,” Makoto sighed. “Can you not drag me into this?”

“I’m sorry,” Honda said, inching away. “I shouldn’t have made the inappropriate tanning remark.” He gave a slight bow.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have,” Suzuki sighed. “Who cares what someone’s arms look like?” She shot a glare over at Tanaka. “For the record, this flirting thing is even more annoying than your uncle.”

“Well, what about your annoying thing?” Tanaka asked. “Last year you used to snap your fingers all the time. You don’t do that anymore. Get tired of that, Suzuki?”

“I still do that plenty!” Suzuki repeatedly snapped her fingers as if for emphasis.

“Enough!” Makoto ordered, standing up and pressing both her hands down on the table.

The three other Council members looked over at her in surprise, when the door suddenly opened, their Treasurer entering with a tray in her hands.

“Sorry I’m late!” Yanagi said cheerfully. “I had to pick something up from the Home-Ec room, and making my way to and from the Practice Building took time.”

“...yes, you would have had to go down to the first floor and back up,” Makoto said, taking on a more pleasant tone as she sat back down. “Don’t worry, we weren’t waiting too long.”

Yanagi smiled, and set the tray in the center of the table. “Um, if it’s okay, I made cookies for today’s meeting yesterday.”

“Oh, that’s very nice of you, Yanagi-san,” Suzuki said, carefully uncovering the tray to reveal about a dozen star-shaped sugar cookies. “Ooh, looks good!”

“Thanks,” Yanagi giggled. “Help yourselves!”

“Thank you very much, Yanagi-san,” Honda said, carefully taking one. “Um, are there any napkins for the crumbs?”

“I’ll clean it up later,” Makoto said, taking one and trying a bite. Her eyes shot wide as soon as she tasted it. “These are delicious, Yanagi-san.”

“...what are the calories in a cookie?” Suzuki whispered to Makoto as she took one from the tray.

“Don’t worry about it for now…” Makoto whispered back.

Suzuki frowned slightly before taking a bite. “...very tasty.”

Yanagi beamed.

“So, while we eat, shall we start the meeting?” Tanaka asked.

“Yes, of course,” Makoto said, quickly finishing the cookie in her hand and clearing her throat. “Now, I’m sure you noticed that posters Principal Kobayakawa put up asking students for ‘information’?”

“It caused a huge hassle for Honda-kun and I at lunch,” Suzuki said.

“It’s worded strangely, too,” Tanaka added. “We had already put up posters asking students to come forward if they needed assistance.”

“That was a general suggestion for those with emotional troubles,” Honda said. “The principal seems to want us to deal with wrongdoings.”

“Principal Kobayakawa also put up one like that before midterms, too, right?” Yanagi asked. “Why did he do it again?”

“We never really got any from the last one, though,” Tanaka said. “Midterms probably distracted people.”

“I think it’s more that people are only now starting to take his true intention seriously.” Makoto let out a sigh. “I’ve yet to make progress on my investigation, so he’s hoping someone will have information on the Phantom Thieves.”

Suzuki rolled her eyes as she propped her elbow up again.

“They did break into an art exhibit, didn’t they?” Tanaka frowned. “I guess students couldn’t pull that off.”

“So… the Phantom Thieves aren’t students here?” Yanagi asked.

“It seems that’s the case,” Makoto nodded.

“But that means someone broke into the school!” Honda sounded alarmed.

Suzuki snapped her fingers. “Bet that’s what gotten Iida-kun so skittish.”

Tanaka’s eye twitched at Suzuki’s finger snap, while she flashed him a subtle smirk.

Makoto gave both a weary glance before lightly kicking them both beneath the table. Both flinched slightly as Honda continued.

“President Niijima, earlier today a student from Class 2-D came to us with a report that he’s being blackmailed.”

“Blackmailed?” Makoto repeated.

“Does he know who’s behind it?” Tanaka asked.

“He told me someone in Shibuya gave him a job, and then started blackmailing him,” Suzuki said. “It sounds like he was tricked into doing something illegal. And, well, the 'Phantom Thieves' showed it’s easy to break in, so he probably doesn’t feel safe even at school.”

“I don’t think this is the Phantom Thieves’ fault,” Yanagi said.

Makoto nodded. “I have to agree. They don’t seem the blackmailing type from what we’ve seen.”

“Threatening calling cards sounds rather typical of a blackmailer to me,” Suzuki muttered.

“But you’ve heard about the scams in Shibuya lately, right?” Yanagi asked.

“I have,” Honda said.

“As have I,” Makoto said. “A group calling themselves a mafia.”

“A mafia?” Tanaka repeated.

“...damn,” Suzuki said softly. “That’s… if those are the blackmailers, that sounds serious. Should we tell Principal Kobayakawa?”

“Iida spoke to us in confidence,” Honda said.

“But if it’s the mafia-!” Suzuki began, her voice raising slightly.

“Call down,” Makoto said gently, taking another cookie. “My older sister is a prosecutor, remember? I can pass this off as an anonymous tip to her. We can handle this.”

“Would that be enough?” Tanaka asked. “I’m sure law enforcement is getting a lot of tips.”

“He said they’d hurt him and his family if he went to the police,” Honda said.

“...then I’ll look into it more for other solutions,” Makoto said matter-of-factly. "It shouldn't be hard for a high school student to stumble into one of these scams."

The rest of the Student Council stared at her in shock as she finished her second cookie. “What?!”

“President Niijima, don’t!” Yanagi pleaded. “They… what if they hurt you?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Makoto said.

“Are you just trying to show off, Niijima?” Suzuki asked harshly. “Because this isn’t impressive, it’s stupid.”

“What do you expect me to do, then?” Makoto asked defensively.

“Please don’t start another argument…” Honda whispered.

“Niijima-san, I know you’re Student Council President, but you can’t do everything alone,” Tanaka said.

“If what we’re inferring about Iida-kun’s blackmailer is true, then this is highly dangerous,” Makoto said.

“Niijima-senpai…” Yanagi frowned. “If you know it’s dangerous, then let us help. We can find some other way, right?”

“...Yanagi-san…” Makoto mumbled, trying not to look into her pleading eyes.

“I said it before, Niijima,” Suzuki said. “I’ve been on the Shujin Council with you for three years. If you need my help, you can ask. I don’t know if you think me unreliable or-”

“That’s not it,” Makoto interrupted with a sigh. _This was an opportunity to learn more about a potential target for us. But… if I involve the Student Council at all, aside from putting them at risk I’d give them dangerous opportunity to discover my identity. What should I do?_

“President Niijima?” Honda asked, grabbing her attention again. “Are you okay?”

“...my cookies aren’t making you sick, are they?” Yanagi asked.

“No, sorry, I… was lost in thought,” Makoto said carefully, adjusting her skirt beneath the desk. _I doubt the others will agree with the risk of this, and I’m not exactly eager for getting involved in crime myself… I suppose…_ “...you’re right. I do need to rely on you all more. I feel like my life is just going to get busier in the coming weeks, and I can’t handle it all on my own.”

“President Niijima,” Yanagi smiled.

“So, we have a deal, then?” Tanaka asked. “You’ll… start relying on us?”

Makoto nodded. “Let’s all exchange contact information as well so we can get in touch more easily.”

“That’d be a huge help,” Suzuki huffed, taking her phone out. “We’ll help you, Niijima-san, but you need to be forthcoming, okay? No more of your secrecy and evasion.”

“I don’t think I was acting very secretive…” Makoto mumbled.

“Suzuki-senpai, don’t be hostile,” Honda said. “You asked her to cooperate, so don’t be mean about it.”

Suzuki sighed. “...thanks for finally opening up a little, Niijima-san.”

Makoto nodded, the five of them setting up a group chat. “Alright then. Shall we move on to our next order of business? Secretary Suzuki?”

Suzuki nodded, taking out some papers. As she began speaking, Makoto let her eyes drift over the others.

_Am I doing the right thing relying on them? Is this just using them to ease my school worries for more Phantom Thievery?_ She gave a tiny shake of her head. _No… they offered. As long as I treat them at least similarly to how I do the others, it should be okay._

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Temperance** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### TEMPERANCE CONFIDANT: RANK 1

~~~

_**Date Unknown** _  
_**Time Unknown** _  
_**Interrogation Room** _

“A student at Shujin was being victimized by this group, hmm?” Sae asked, carefully observing Makoto.

Makoto hunched over slightly, breathing heavily again. _My stomach hurts so much… hunger? Or just bruised…? Why’d I have to recall Yanagi’s cookies…?_

“This explains why you’d take an interest in targeting them…” Sae placed a hand to her chin. “Especially if looking into them as Student Council President risked putting more students at risk. Still…” She sighed, resting her hand back on the table. “I’m ashamed at exactly how many risks you were taking that I was oblivious to.”

“I was keeping it from you…” Makoto said. “...it’s not your fault.”

“...I suppose so,” Sae said, straightening up again. “Now, if the Student Council is what finally made the idea click in your head, does this mean they were aware of your activities as a Phantom Thief?”

“No,” Makoto said, straightening up as well. At least, as much as she could before it hurt too much. “I kept it from them, too.”

“...very well,” Sae said. “Continue. If I recall, a few days from this point is where your team received its first public callout in a TV interview.”

“Goro Akechi…” Makoto muttered. A slight pang ran through her as she said the name. _...what was that? ...anger? ...fear?_

“Makoto?”

“R-right,” Makoto said, closing her eyes and taking another, pained breath before continuing. 

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 18.0%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 4  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 2  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE EMPEROR/Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 5  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 3  
> TEMPERANCE/Shujin Student Council: Rank 1  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 2  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 4  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 4  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 3


	41. Pining and Pancakes

_**6/8 - Wednesday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Come on, you can trust me,” Suzuki said softly. She was standing by the alley across from Shujin, talking to a nervous-looking first year. “I’m on the Student Council, and I’m your senpai. If someone’s blackmailing you-”

“Nobody is, I swear!” he interrupted.

Suzuki narrowed her eyes.

“Ah, sorry, senpai!” he quickly bowed. “I just… I can’t talk.” And with that, he straightened up and ran off into the school.

Suzuki stared after him and let out a huff.

“Rough morning, Suzuki-san?” Tanaka asked, walking up to her and glancing after the now out of sight first-year.

“I noticed he was acting jumpy at the train station, and he showed signs of not sleeping,” Suzuki answered. “It reminded me of Iida. So I tried checking, but…” She closed her eyes and let out a breath. “Let’s get to class. It’s too early for this.”

“Alright,” Tanaka said softly. “We can’t expect results in one day, you know.”

“Don’t tell me about results, I know full well,” Suzuki replied testily. “But… thanks for… trying to reassure me…” She trailed off into awkward mumbles and remained silent for the rest of their walk inside.

~~~

_**6/8 - Wednesday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto was stepping out of the administrations office on the first floor of Shujin to find Haru leaning against the wall beside the bulletin board, dressed in her tracksuit. “Haru?”

“Oh, Mako-chan!” Haru smiled. “I was just letting my arms rest before carrying the bags upstairs.” She gestured down to the two bags of fertilizer in rest by her feet.

Makoto hesitated as a small group of students walked past, before crossing the hall towards her friend. “Here, let me help you. This is for your garden on the roof, right?”

“Oh, I couldn’t ask that of you,” Haru said. She glanced down curiously. “Though… your arms do have some muscle…”

“Please stop leering at my arms,” Makoto frowned, kneeling down to grab one of the bags. “Ready, Haru?”

“Mhm,” Haru nodded. “Thank you so much, Mako-chan!” She leaned down, grabbing the other bag and, with a huff, both girls lifted them up, Makoto straining slightly.

“Ngh… they’re rather heavy, aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Haru agreed, slowly setting off for the stairs. “Let’s go.”

Makoto nodded, swallowing as she followed Haru, ignoring the glances the occasional lingering student gave the two.

As they passed by the second floor, Makoto felt the edge of the bag beginning to cut into her arm and let out a gasp.

“Mako-chan?” Haru frowned, stopping at the landing between the second and third floors. “You alright?”

“Keep going!” Makoto urged, continuing to climb the stairs, the two stopping on the third floor where Makoto set the bag down with a gasp. “Ow…”

“Oh, Mako-chan, was the bag’s seam scratching your arm?” Haru frowned.

“A bit,” Makoto admitted, rubbing the mark it left. “I probably should have changed into long sleeves before lifting this like you did.”

“I could probably take them both from here?” Haru asked.

Makoto nodded. “Alright. Sorry I couldn’t help carry them the rest of the way. If you’d like, I can come up to help with the garden?”

“Oh, that sounds lovely!” Haru smiled.

“Great,” Makoto smiled back. “Just give me a few minutes. I’m going to use the bathroom first.”

“Alright,” Haru nodded. “I’ll get everything set up!”

Makoto watched Haru pick up both bags, frowning after her as she strained to climb the stairs. Turning her attention back to her arm, she rubbed at the mark the bag left and set off down the hall to the restrooms.

~~~

Makoto glanced at her arm as she stepped out of the stall, approaching the sinks. _At least it’s fading._ As she turned on the sink to wash her hands, two first-years stepped in, wrapped up in conversation.

“You saw the announcement on his blog, right?!”

“I know, I can’t wait to see him on TV again! Ugh, why can’t first years go on these social studies trips, too?”

“I’m so jealous our senpais get to meet Akechi-kun!”

_Akechi?_ Makoto glanced over as they approached the stalls.

“Oh, Niijima-senpai!” one of the girls gasped.

“I’m sorry we were being loud,” the other girl bowed. “We didn’t bother you, did we?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Makoto assured them, turning the sink off and shaking her hands dry. “But what was this about Akechi meeting your senpai?”

“Oh, right,” one of the girls took her phone out, swiping a little and turning it towards Makoto. “Akechi-kun announced on his blog that he’ll be on TV this Friday!”

“We heard the TV Station is one of the choices for the second-years’ social studies trip this week and we’re just so jealous!”

“I see,” Makoto said, frowning as she stared at the site displayed on the phone. _Are Ann or Ren going there? That could be worrisome, given Akechi’s line of work…_ “Well, don’t let me interrupt your conversation or use of the restrooms. Good day.”

“Good day, Niijima-senpai,” the two girls replied, happily chatting about Akechi again as Makoto headed out into the hall. Once alone, she began to reach into her pocket for her phone before pausing. _No, helping Haru with the garden comes first. I can message them both tonight._

Taking her hand out of her pocket, Makoto walked back down the hall, and headed upstairs to the roof.

“Oh, Mako-chan!” Haru smiled from where she was adjusting two large garden beds in the back corner of the rooftop.

“Haru?” Makoto blinked in surprise as she approached. “Well… I suppose I see why you needed two bags of fertilizer. What is all this, though?”

“Oh, I… the garden was fun to tend to so… I thought of expanding it,” Haru murmured. “Is that okay?”

“...yes, it’s okay,” Makoto smiled. “It’s good you’re finding a hobby to express yourself in.”

“I think so as well!” Haru smiled. “So, do you mind helping me spread the fertilizer and plant the seeds?”

“Of course I don't,” Makoto said, walking over and kneeling down next to Haru. 

The two worked in silence for a while before Haru spoke up. “I saw these plants back home. I think they’re experimental crossbreeds for Okumura Foods.”

“Experimental?” Makoto repeated.

“I think father wants to combine different vegetables as a cost-cutting measure?” Haru frowned. “Like, two-in-one? I’m not certain, to be honest. All I know is lately he wants to cut costs.”

“I see,” Makoto said. “I’m guessing the failed expansion is related?”

“It may be,” Haru sighed. “I think he’s still upset about the marriage being called off, too. I’ve heard him mentioning a politician on the phone recently.”

“Do you feel you’re at risk of another arranged marriage?” Makoto asked, dragging a hand rake through the soil of the bed in front of her.

“No, thankfully,” Haru said. “I think the fallout of failing with Sugimura has him unwilling to attempt it again anytime soon.”

“That’s a relief,” Makoto smiled.

“Yes,” Haru smiled back. “I’m hoping to find someone I can genuinely love and trust before father can pick someone for me this time.”

“I wish you luck,” Makoto said, giving her a reassuring glance. “You’re kind and already growing enough as a person that I don’t think you’ll have any trouble.”

“You think so?” Haru asked.

“I do.”

Haru giggled. “Thank you so much, Mako-chan. Hey, maybe my vegetables will help win someone over?”

“We’ll see how it turns out, but maybe,” Makoto said, returning to work on the soil. “But don’t do gardening just for a boyfriend.”

“Oh, I know that,” Haru said, working as well. “I’m doing this for myself first and foremost. To see if this hobby is something I really want to do.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I’ll help you whenever I can.”

“Thank you,” Haru said, giving Makoto an appreciative nudge.

_Rank up!_

##### EMPRESS CONFIDANT: RANK 4.

A brief silence fell between them again as they worked, before Haru spoke up again.

“Mako-chan? Do you ever hope to find someone?”

“It’s… not something I’ve thought of much…” Makoto admitted. “I don’t think of myself as much of a romantic type. It still baffles me why I occasionally get people flirting with me through the Student Council suggestion box. Pranks are the only reason I can see someone asking me of all people.”

Haru giggled. “Maybe one day you’ll grow, too.”

“Hmm?” Makoto raised an eyebrow and glanced over to see Haru dropping some seeds into the soil. “Oh, you meant the plants.”

“Yes, them too,” Haru said softly.

~~~

_**6/8 - Wednesday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

Having finished wiping down the counter, Sojiro glanced up to see Ren, with the cat in his bag across from him, sitting in one of the booths and working on homework.

“Hey, the chief is staring,” Morgana whispered.

Ren glanced over. “Do you need something, Boss?”

“Just still struggling to believe you’re serious about studying,” Sojiro said.

“Even with how often I bring the Student President by?” Ren asked.

Sojiro frowned. “You said you planned on your friends comin’ by this Saturday, right?”

“If it’s okay,” Ren said, returning his attention to his homework.

“...behave yourself on this social studies trip you mentioned and I’ll allow it,” Sojiro said. “But if I hear you acted up-” The usual threat was cut off by his phone ringing. He turned slightly, awkwardly holding it up to his ear. “Yes? ...yeah, just finished cleaning up. I’m on my way.” He smiled. “Yeah, I’ll bring you dinner. See you soon.”

“I’ll behave myself, I promise,” Ren said once Sojiro hung up.

Sojiro nodded, putting his hat on his head and heading to the door. “You’re staying in for the night, right? I’ll lock up then.”

Ren nodded, watching Sojiro leave, before turning back towards Morgana with a sigh.

“He seems to be getting less friendly with you,” Morgana said. “Did you waste coffee beans or something?”

“I think he’s just stressed,” Ren said. “It was ever since she was here that he was like this.”

“Makoto’s sister, right…” Morgana said, pulling himself out of the bag more. “I guess that would stress me out, too. That whole incident with the coffee still freaks me out.”

Ren frowned, glancing down at his homework. “...what do you think she’s asking him that upsets him so much?”

“How should I know?”

Ren sighed closing his books up when his phone buzzed. “Oh, speaking of the Niijimas...”

> **Makoto** : Ann, Ren, apologies for asking so late. I’m sure you’re hoping for an early night with your social studies trip tomorrow.
> 
> **Makoto** : Where are you two heading in particular?
> 
> **Ann** : Oh, um… should I be getting to bed early?
> 
> **Ann** : I haven’t even eaten dinner yet.
> 
> **Haru** : That seems rather irresponsible, Ann-chan.
> 
> **Yusuke** : I haven’t eaten yet myself, so you aren’t alone.
> 
> **Ann** : Oh geez, it’s bad enough that I'm on Yusuke's level of food neglect, huh?
> 
> **Yusuke** : And just what is that supposed to mean?
> 
> **Ren** : Yusuke, Ann, eat dinner already.
> 
> **Ren** : And to actually answer your question, Makoto, Ann and I are going to the TV station.
> 
> **Ann** : OMG, I’m sorry I ignored you, Makoto!
> 
> **Yusuke** : Apologies if I derailed your conversation.
> 
> **Makoto** : It’s fine, don’t worry about it.
> 
> **Makoto** : It was mostly on me for making assumptions of your sleep schedules.
> 
> **Makoto** : That said, Ren is right that you both really should have eaten by now.
> 
> **Ann** : I know, I’m working on it!
> 
> **Haru** : Why were you curious, Mako-chan?
> 
> **Makoto** : Yes, to the point. Ann, Ren, I’d like to caution you to be especially careful while at the TV station.
> 
> **Makoto** : According to his blog, the detective Goro Akechi will likely be filming during your tour.
> 
> **Makoto** : I don’t believe we’re at risk just yet, but…
> 
> **Ren** : Right, if he thinks we’re the Phantom Thieves that vandalized an art show, we might get in trouble.
> 
> **Makoto** : Exactly.
> 
> **Haru** : Oh, that sounds problematic…
> 
> **Ann** : Don’t worry, we’ll be careful!
> 
> **Makoto** : I’m certain you will.
> 
> **Makoto** : Well, goodnight, everyone!
> 
> **Haru** : Goodnight!
> 
> **Ren** : ‘night.

“A detective, huh?” Morgana asked, having left the bag and made his way to the booth divider behind Ren during the chat. “Haru’s right that it could pose a problem if he suspects us of anything.”

“Relax, I know how to keep my head down,” Ren said.

“Don’t worry, Joker, I know how stealthy you can be!” Morgana said, before letting out an overblown breath. “It’s Lady Ann’s stand-out looks that I’m worried of. No way she won’t draw a man’s eye.”

“Seriously still on this? Just let that go."

“Let what go?” Morgana asked defensively. “I’m not holding on to anything! Anyway, shouldn’t you get to sleep like Makoto said? Get going, you have a busy day tomorrow!”

“...geez, I’m going, don’t worry,” Ren sighed, picking up his books and bag and heading upstairs.

~~~

_**6/9 - Thursday** _  
_**Morning** _  
_**TV Station** _

“Thus the scheduling department is where we broadcast each program,” the PR woman said cheerfully. Under Kawakami’s supervision, Ann, Ren, and about 18 other Shujin students were standing in the audience area of a daytime variety show that was in the midst of being set up, a glasses-wearing woman in a flower-patterned skirt giving them a ‘tour’. “I suppose you could say it’s the place where scheduling is determined.”

“...could this get any more obvious?” Ann sighed.

“...is it possible to die of boredom?” Ren asked.

Ann let out a loud yawn. “Even with Makoto’s early bedtime suggestion, I feel so sleepy…”

At the look Kawakami shot the two of them, Ren and Ann returned their attention to the PR woman.

“The place where this filmed footage is edited would be the editing room!”

Morgana pulled himself up to Ren’s shoulder. “Hey, how much longer does this go?”

“Well, we’re here until three this afternoon, and it’s currently… Ann?”

Ann subtly reached into her pocket, pulling her phone out. “...ten.”

“Five more hours."

“I can’t take this…” Morgana groaned, retreating back into the bag.

“You’re telling me…” Ann agreed.

Before Ren could voice his thoughts, a man in a beige-suit stormed up, shoving him aside as he approached the PR woman. “Ngh…”

“What’s all this noise?!” the man demanded.

“My apologies, sir!” the PR woman said. “I’ll get them out of your way. Now then, Shujin students, how about we get some hands-on experience elsewhere?”

Seemingly satisfied, the man turned and left without another word, bumping into Ren’s shoulder again as he did.

“What the hell…” Ren muttered.

“Geez, I think I see that guy on the news sometimes,” Ann frowned after him. “Can’t believe he’s such a jerk. ...you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Ren mumbled, rubbing his shoulder and looking down at the floor.

“Hm…” Ann scratched her head.

“Hey there, miss,” the assistant director said, walking over from a nearby camera with a sleazy smile. “You seem a little down. Wanna be on TV? Bet that’d cheer you up.”

“Huh?” Ann glanced over at him.

Ren looked up as well, angling his head so his glasses would catch the light and hide his narrowed eyes.

“You’ve got a slammin’ bod, after all,” the man said, giving an unsettling laugh.

Ren tightened his fist, but let out a breath. _No, don’t act up…_

“Um, I’m on a school trip,” Ann said, shifting to position her school bag between herself and the AD. “See? Still 16.”

“It’s nothing weird, sweetheart,” he laughed. “I’ll get you my number. Just give me a call if you’re interested. I’d welcome a message from you, day or night.”

_Okay, to hell with it. Sorry, Boss._ Ren stepped forward, cutting between Ann and the AD. “Back off.”

“Ren…!” Ann gave a quiet gasp.

“Tsk, hey, who do you think you are?” he asked. “Her boyfriend or something?”

“Not even close. I just hate perverts like you.”

“Why, you little-!”

“Amamiya,” Kawakami said from nearby, her voice causing the assistant director to stop his sentence short.

The assistant director blinked in surprise. "Hey, aren't you...?"

“Please don’t cause trouble," Kawakami continued, keeping her gaze focused on Ren. "I don’t want to deal with this…”

“He was harassing a classmate,” Ren muttered.

“Tsk, I was just kidding around with her.” The AD nodded at Kawakami. “Becky.” And with that odd farewell, he sulked off towards the back of the set.

“Becky?” Ren repeated.

“...disregard that,” Kawakami ordered. “He probably has me confused with someone else." Clearing her throat, she began to speak slightly faster. "More importantly, you’re on probation, Amamiya. If you cause trouble on a trip, it may result in your expulsion from Shujin. Please be careful.”

“...sorry, sensei.”

Kawakami sighed. “I get you want to stand up for your friends, but remember your own position, too. Let’s see… I’ll try and find something for you two to do. We’re apparently in a hands-on exercise right now...”

“She’s right,” Ann said as Kawakami wandered off. “I really appreciate you standing up for me, Ren, but… like, what if that guy tried to press charges?”

“Boss even warned you about behaving,” Morgana said. “We need to act like good students, remember? Especially if Makoto is right about a detective being here!”

“I know,” Ren said. “But I just can’t stand those kinds of adults.”

“Me neither,” Ann admitted. She let out a breath. “C’mon, let’s see if Kawakami found anything for us.”

~~~

_**6/9 - Thursday** _  
_**Lunchtime** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto sat down in the school cafeteria, flipping through a magazine while catching bits of conversation around her.

“I think I might need a new email, soon. It’s getting to be almost all spam now.”

“Think your computer has a virus?”

“I hope not. I only opened that email by accident.”

Makoto frowned, when suddenly someone sat across from her. “Good day, Mako-chan!”

“Good day,” Makoto repeated, looking up as Haru set up a small lunch on the other side of the table. “Salad today? Is it from your garden?”

“No, silly, that wouldn’t have grown that fast,” Haru giggled. “What are you reading?”

“A book about the hacker group known as Medjed,” Makoto said. “You’ve heard of them, right? They were in the news a long while ago?”

“I might have?” Haru frowned. “Why are you looking into hackers, though?”

“Well, there’s been a lot of rumors around school about phishing scams lately,” Makoto explained. “I thought there might be a link.”

“Did you find anything out?”

“Well, I learned the difference between the word hacker and cracker,” Makoto sighed, shutting the magazine. “Medjed seems to be a dead end. They’ve been dormant for a while, anyway. The phishing scams must be something else. I’ll probably look into it more after school.”

“You really want to help the students, huh?” Haru smiled. “You’re so admirable, Mako-chan.”

“Hm, I’m glad you think so,” Makoto smiled. “Now, shall we eat before lunch ends?”

~~~

_**6/9 - Thursday** _  
_**Afternoon** _  
_**TV Station** _

“Ugh, I wish we didn’t pick this place…” Ann sighed as she and Ren walked through the station's halls. “I didn’t know Featherman was filmed in its own studio!”

“I am so sorry, Lady Ann,” Morgana said sympathetically. “Maybe we’ll get to meet a celebrity tomorrow?”

“Right, we still have another day of this…” Ann groaned.

“At least all we had to do was take drink orders for some of those TV guys,” Ren said. “...even if they were rather rude to us when giving them.”

“Yeah, being treated like some maid isn’t exactly what I wanted from this trip,” Ann muttered.

“...yeah… The smell made me hungry, too.”

“Hey, I know what’ll cheer us up!” Morgana said. “That pancake place we passed on the way here!”

“...uh, what?” Ren asked. “I didn’t see any-”

“Oh, you mean Dome Town, right?” Ann asked. “I guess there was a resemblance.”

“Dome Town?” Ren repeated.

“Right, you wouldn’t know about it,” Ann said. “It’s kinda like an amusement park? Not as big as, like, Destinyland or anything, but pretty cool for a business district! There’s a baseball stadium, too, so they probably have concession stands!”

“Amusement park, huh?” Ren smiled. “What do you think, Morgana? Up for some thrill rides?”

“Thrill rides, huh?” Morgana laughed. “Alright, I’ll get to show off just how brave I am!”

“Ren, don’t tease him like that,” Ann said. “You know Mona would get totally sick on those rides!”

“...sick?” Morgana repeated uneasily. “Um… that’s a different story than proving courage…”

“At the very least we can get something to eat there,” Ann said. “Let’s go!”

Ren nodded, and the two turned to walk down the hall only to find a young man in light brown suit standing before them, a briefcase in his hand.

"Oh!" Ann stopped short.

“Ah, pardon me,” he smiled pleasantly. “I was just passing by and didn’t mean to listen in. You’re both Shujin students, correct?”

“How do you know that?” Ann asked uneasily.

“Your uniforms are rather distinct,” he said, laughing lightly.

Ren glanced down at the plaid pants with a frown and looked up. “Who are you?”

“Oh, where are my manners? I suppose I should introduce myself since we’ll be filming together tomorrow. My name is Goro Akechi.”

“Akechi…?” Ann repeated.

“That’s the detective we were warned about!” Morgana whispered.

"Filming together, huh?" Ren asked quietly.

"Were you not informed?" Akechi asked pleasantly. "I was told the school social studies trip would be sitting in the audience during my interview tomorrow." He gave a short laugh. "If it was meant to be a surprise, please keep quiet about it!"

"Uh, y-yeah..." Ann said, giving a slightly uneasy laugh along with him.

Akechi reached into his pocket to check his phone, frowning slightly. “Oh, look at the time, I should really get going. Still, even if I could stick around, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your pancakes.”

“...what?”

"What are you talking about?"

“Oh, am I mistaken?” Akechi asked. “I thought I heard someone mention delicious pancakes. Well, whatever it is you were discussing, we’re all busy. I'll see you on set tomorrow!”

“See ya…” Ann waved awkwardly as Akechi left. “Well… that was really weird.”

“...yeah," Ren said, frowning after him.

“Nothing like I’d imagine a detective being, though,” Morgana muttered. “Then again, he did take us by surprise. Be extra careful tomorrow.”

“We will,” Ann nodded. “Anyway, ready to go for real now, Ren? Now that he mentioned pancakes, I'm even hungrier.”

“Yeah, lead the way,” Ren smiled, the two continuing their walk through the halls and to the lobby.

~~~

_**6/9 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Underground Mall** _

“I see,” Makoto frowned. “Sorry to take up your time.” With a polite bow to the shopkeeper, Makoto headed out of the jewelry store and back into the mall’s crowds, looking around with a quiet sigh. _No suspicious men there. Not even students like Iida-kun that they’ve scammed. What else would they want so much money for than expensive things like jewelry?_

She took her phone out, staring at it for a moment before deciding against it. _No, Ren’s probably tired from the social studies trip. ...I wish he was here, though. Even if he’s not familiar with the city yet, he still knows more about what kids do for fun than I do._

She put her phone away, eyes lighting up. _Though there’s an idea… the arcade. Perhaps I can gain more intel from the students there!_ With renewed drive, Makoto set off through the crowd.

~~~

_**6/9 - Thursday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Dome Town** _

“We have a winner!” the attendant at the ring toss booth announced, handing Ren a panther cub plushie.

“Here,” Ren said, handing it over.

“Thank you so, so much, Ren!” Ann squealed, hugging it tight. “I owe you one!”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Ren smiled awkwardly as they set off through the crowd.

“I know I shouldn't, but…” Ann sighed. “Why am I so inaccurate? I can’t even win a simple game.”

“It’s rigged to be exceedingly tough,” Morgana said soothingly. “Don’t fret over it, Lady Ann.”

“Yeah, it was mostly luck I got that,” Ren said, sitting down on a bench nearby.

“Then I owe your luck one,” Ann said, sitting beside him and staring at the plushie in thought. “Actually, make that I owe you two things.”

“Two?”

“Promise me that if Shiho ever asks, you’ll say I won it?” Ann asked anxiously, shooting Ren a pleading look. “Please? I want to give this to her as a gift!”

Ren stared for a moment before letting out a quiet laugh. “No problem, Ann. If I ever see her, I’ll tell Suzui all about how amazing you are at ring toss.”

“You don’t need to oversell me,” Ann pouted. “I don’t think I could match up if she puts me to the test…”

~~~

_**6/9 - Thursday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

“Well, Dome Town was rather interesting!” Morgana said, hopping up to sit next to Ren on his bed. “Though, that may just be because we weren’t at the boring station anymore.”

“At least it sounds like we’ll be in an audience tomorrow,” Ren said, laying back on the bed. “And Dome Town was still fun. Wish you let me go on the rides, though.”

“But then I’d get sick!” Morgana complained. “And I am not just going to sit and watch your things while you have all the fun!”

“Fair enough,” Ren sighed. “I’ll have to go again sometime to actually ride them.”

“You’re going to an amusement park alone?” Morgana asked, walking over to be closer to where Ren’s head lay.

“No, I’ll ask someone,” Ren said, his eyes drifting shut slightly before he suddenly sat up. “Actually, there’s an idea.”

“Hmm?” Morgana looked up as Ren grabbed his phone off the window sill, opening the messenger.

> **Ren** : Hey, Makoto, are you still awake?
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Makoto** : Oh, Ren! I was just debating whether I should message you or not, funnily enough.
> 
> **Makoto** : What is it?
> 
> **Ren** : Oh, you can go first if you had something to say.
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Makoto** : Are you sure?
> 
> **Makoto** : Very well. I was hoping to ask how you and Ann fared at the TV Station today.
> 
> **Makoto** : You didn’t encounter the detective I mentioned, did you?
> 
> **Ren** : Oh, right, him.
> 
> **Ren** : Ann and I actually ran into him as we were dismissed for the day.
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Ren** : Don’t worry, we weren’t discussing anything Phantom Thief related. There was nothing he could glean from our talk.
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Makoto** : That’s a relief.
> 
> **Ren** : Oh, he did let us know we’d be ‘filming together’ tomorrow. Though it sounds like Ann and I are just going to be in the audience.
> 
> **Makoto** : I see.
> 
> **Makoto** : Well, I don’t think we need to worry in that case.
> 
> **Makoto** : Still, be careful.
> 
> **Ren** : I know.
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Makoto** : I’m sorry, I’m sure you’re hearing that a lot and I don’t mean to sound condescending or nagging. I just really want you to be okay.
> 
> **Ren** : I know that too, don't worry.
> 
> **Makoto** : I’m glad. So, Akechi-kun aside, how was the rest of your day?
> 
> **Ren** : Boring. The tour was blindingly obvious and they made us run errands.
> 
> **Ren** : Though Ann and I got to visit Dome Town after, so that was fun.
> 
> **Makoto** : Dome Town? I’ve heard of that place but have never been.
> 
> **Ren** : Well, that’s good to know because I was actually going to ask about it.
> 
> **Ren** : Want to go next chance we get? You and me?

There was a long pause, leaving Ren frowning. “Uh-oh.”

“What 'uh-oh'?” Morgana asked, hopping up on Ren’s shoulder to look at the chat.

“Hey, this is private!” Ren snapped, shrugging Morgana off.

“Ow, fine!” Morgana hopped off the bed, muttering to himself as he headed to the couch.

Ren let out a shaky break, typing again.

> **Ren** : Hey, did I make you uncomfortable asking that?
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Makoto** : No. I’m fine.
> 
> **Makoto** : I think we should focus on Phantom Thief work for now.
> 
> **Makoto** : But maybe after our next target, some time to ourselves to relax might do good.
> 
> **Ren** : Alright, cool.
> 
> **Ren** : Goodnight, Makoto.
> 
> **Makoto** : Goodnight. Stay safe tomorrow.
> 
> **Ren** : Yep.

Ren closed the app and let himself fall back onto the bed. _Geez, I really unsettled her. Damn it, why’d I have to ask it like it was a date? She already said she doesn’t see me like that!_

~~~

_**6/9 - Thursday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Niijima Apartment** _

Makoto sat at the edge of her bed, setting her phone down beside her and placing a hand over her chest. _Why did that make my heart race? Friends ask to hang out all the time, don’t they?_

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before laying back down to stare up at the ceiling. _Calm down. The run around you went through today has probably just taken its toll. ...speaking of which._

She slowly sat up, picking her phone up and opening a chat with the Shujin Academy logo as its icon.

> **Makoto** : Apologies for messaging so late. Would everyone be okay with an unscheduled meeting tomorrow?
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Tanaka** : Fine by me, President.
> 
> **Yanagi** : I’ll make sure I’m free, senpai! :)
> 
> **Honda** : I cannot, unfortunately. I’ll be on my social studies trip.
> 
> **Makoto** : Ah, yes, you’re a second year. Sorry.
> 
> **Suzuki** : It’s fine if he misses it. I missed one and the world didn’t end.
> 
> **Yanagi** : Would that be okay, Honda-senpai? I can make sure you’re filled in later! :)
> 
> **Suzuki** : This is about the mafia thing, right, Niijima? I can’t imagine why you’d wake everyone up otherwise.
> 
> **Makoto** : Yes. I’m again sorry for messaging so late.
> 
> **Tanaka** : It’s fine, President.
> 
> **Honda** : If it’s important, I don’t mind being filled in later, Niijima-senpai.
> 
> **Makoto** : Thank you. Honda-kun aside, I’ll see you all tomorrow.
> 
> **Suzuki** : Great. Goodnight.
> 
> **Yanagi** : Sweet dreams, everyone! :)

Closing the app, Makoto set it on her nightstand with a sigh. _Alright, that’s set up. Hopefully this information exchange tomorrow can give me a lead. I’d rather not risk another run-in with criminals after that Shinjuku trip._

~~~

_Do you believe in the **Phantom Thieves**?_  
**YES: 18.1%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 4  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 2  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 4  
> THE EMPEROR/Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 5  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 3  
> TEMPERANCE/Shujin Student Council: Rank 1  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 2  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 4  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 4  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 3


	42. Are The Phantom Thieves Just?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long between updates!

_**6/10 - Friday** _   
_**Afternoon** _   
_**TV Station** _

“Quiet on set!” the director called out, prompting the two show hosts to quickly set their water bottles aside behind their seats and settle back into their chairs.

Ann and Ren were seated near the back of the audience section by one of the middle aisles of a variety show as part of the second day of their social studies field trip. Well, the set seemed to give off the vibe of a variety show, but all in all, it was surprisingly subdued.

“Five seconds to start,” the director announced. “Four, three…”

“Welcome to the ‘Hottest Meet and Greet’ segment!” the female announcer cheerfully greeted. “After the reception of his last visit, we invited back this fine young gentleman!”

“Please give a round of applause for the high school detective, Goro Akechi!” the male show host announced.

Almost immediately, most of the girls in the audience began cheering as Akechi walked out, giving a polite wave and smile before taking his seat.

“That’s the guy from yesterday,” Ann whispered. "Is this going to be okay?"

“We’re in the audience,” Ren whispered back. “We’ll be fine if we just… act like everyone else.”

Ann smiled and nodded.

“Thank you for taking the time to join us today, Akechi-kun,” the male host smiled as the applause died. “I have to say, your popularity is stunning!”

“Even I found it to be quite a surprise,” He gave a slight, awkward laugh. “It is a bit embarrassing, though. Still, hopefully it means people are taking more of an interest in the investigative process of cases.”

“I know we're taking an interest!” the female host smiled. “Is there any cases on your mind right now, Akechi-kun?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Akechi said. “I believe you all know it quite well with the attention it has gotten since the news came out last week. The scandal of the master artist Madarame, as well as the vandalism of his exhibit a few days prior.”

“Oh-ho, the vandalism, as well!” the male host exclaimed. “So all the talk of Phantom Thieves has got you excited, too, Akechi-kun?”

“Well, it is like something out of a story book, is it not?” Akechi asked with a laugh. “Striking at the corrupt in defense of the downtrodden?”

“I suppose it is,” the female host laughed as well. “So, these fairy-tale like phantom thieves of justice, what are your thoughts on them? Do you think their claims are real? Or that they’re nothing more than vandals?”

“If they are indeed heroes of justice, then I sincerely hope their claims are real,” Akechi answered, his voice still pleasant.

“Oh, that’s a surprise to hear!” the male host said, the astonishment seeming genuine. “So even the Detective Prince believes in the Phantom Thieves?”

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I’m the kind of person that used to wish Santa Claus was real,” Akechi chuckled. “Of course, given my job now, if Santa were real, I’d have to arrest him for breaking and entering.”

The audience gave a loud laugh, prompting Ann to cringe. “That wasn’t even that funny…”

“Of course, on that vein of thought,” Akechi continued as the laughter died, “I feel the same for these Phantom Thieves. I believe they should be arrested and tried in a court of law.”

Ann immediately tensed up and grabbed Ren’s hand. For his part, Ren let out a steady, quiet breath, keeping his gaze fixed on Akechi and hoping his glasses made the staring less obvious.

“You made that statement with quite the intensity,” the male host remarked. “Are they really so bad? Couldn’t you say that even their victims are helped by their actions through abandoning their evil ways?”

“Is that truly what you think?” Akechi asked, placing his hand to his chin in a show of thought.

Ren’s hands clenched up, prompting Ann to let go and shoot him a slightly apologetic look. _Why does Akechi posing like that piss me off?_

“I won’t deny it,” Akechi said. “What the artist Madarame did was indeed an unforgivable crime. The actions of the disgraced Olympian Kamoshida were even worse. There is no doubt that these men deserved to be be arrested. However, what the Phantom Thieves are doing is setting a dangerous precedent. They have circumvented law and order, passing judgement by themselves. That is not justice. Furthermore, what exactly is a change of heart? If they are forcing one’s mind to change, that makes them no different than their targets. They are robbing the free agency of their victims.”

“Hmm, you do have a point,” the male host nodded. “And, I suppose they are calling themselves Thieves.” He let out an impressed sounding laugh. “Amazing as always, Akechi-kun! I could seriously listen to you talk for days!”

Akechi smiled. “Thank you for saying so. Of course, now that I’ve made such an impassioned speech, it would be quite embarrassing if it turns out these Phantom Thieves are nothing more than childish vandals.”

“On the subject, let’s take this time to poll the audience!” the female host cheerfully said. “Audience members, you should find a small controller by your chairs. Please vote yes or no. Do you think the Phantom Thieves are more than just vandals?”

Ren glanced over at Ann as she clicked yes, frowning at the uneasy look on her face.

“Now, from our audience of 50, the results are…” the male host said, turning to the small screen set up beside him as it flickered over several numbers before stopping at 19.

“Oh, that’s a surprising amount!” Akechi remarked. He turned to look out at the crowd. “Those who voted yes, I’d love to hear your opinions in more detail. Specifically if you’re for or against them.” His eyes swept from side to side, before locking on Ann’s hair. Slowly, he shifted his attention towards Ren, the smile never leaving his face but somehow seeming to lose some warmth.

“How about you, young man?” the female host asked, prompting Ren to jolt and look over to where the host was standing beside him in the aisle.

_When did she get beside me? Was it because I was looking at Akechi?_

“Ren…” Ann murmured nervously.

“What are your thoughts on the Phantom Thieves?” the woman asked, holding the microphone in her hand towards Ren.

Ren paused, glancing down at it. _‘Still, be careful… I just really want you to be okay.’_ Makoto’s words from their texting session last night repeated in his head as he glanced over at Ann, who had her gaze on the floor. Finally, Ren turned back to look at Akechi. _Sorry, Makoto. I know you wouldn’t want me to risk myself like this, but…_ “They do more than the cops, at least.”

Akechi let out a gentle laugh.

“You seem happy, Akechi-kun,” the male host commented. “Even though that young man just disagreed with you!”

“Disagreements are inevitable,” Akechi shrugged. “My coworker and I often disagree, and those discussions usually end quite fruitfully. Do you mind if I ask a follow-up? You seem to have a rather strong, favorable opinion of the Phantom Thieves.”

“I do,” Ren nodded.

“Let’s speak in hypotheticals for a moment,” Akechi said. “The young lady next to you, she is your friend, yes? What if one day she approached you, having undergone a change of heart? Wouldn’t you think the Phantom Thieves were behind it?”

“No.”

“How interesting,” Akechi remarked. “You say that with such certainty. But how could you be sure? These thieves act anonymously, with their method of changing hearts is unknown. Regardless of the debate over their justice, the fact that their may potentially be individuals with the ability to so thoroughly change a person’s mind is alarming.”

“How so, Akechi-kun?” the female host asked, returning to the couch.

“Hypothetically speaking, could someone not convince an ordinary individual, someone with no record at all, to lash out or commit crimes?” Akechi asked. “Why, many ordinary incidents could in fact be perpetrated by individuals like this, using the criminal the public sees as mere proxy.”

The two show hosts glanced at each other, eyes slightly wide.

“I hadn’t considered that, Akechi-kun,” the female host said. “That’s a rather scary thought.”

Akechi looked up, giving a reassuring smile. “Oh, don’t worry. As I said, it’s purely hypothetical.”

“Even so, it sounds quite convincing when you say it,” the male host nodded.

“The police agree with you on that,” Akechi chuckled. “Truth be told, I’m assisting them in looking into this matter. If this hypothesis is true, then the existence of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts is a threat to our everyday lives. One that the authorities will do everything in their power to stop.”

“That’s rather reassuring to hear!” the female host smiled. “We’re putting our faith in you, Akechi-kun!”

Akechi laughed uneasily as the crowd applauded. “Thank you, but try not to pressure me too much. I am in the middle of preparing for entrance exams, after all!”

“It’s still so impressive that you’re accomplishing so much while still in high school,” the male host chimed in. “Now, before Akechi-kun has to go, shall we take a few questions from the audience?”

Ren glanced over to Ann while a lot of the other girls eagerly shot their hands up. “Ann?”

Ann blinked, glancing up and giving a nervous smile. “Anything to stop us, huh? I see why Makoto was so nervous now…”

Ren frowned, glancing back over as Akechi was answering a Shujin student’s question on his favorite desserts.

~~~

_**6/10 - Friday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto, Yanagi, and Suzuki sat in wait in the Student Council Room, Tanaka strangely absent. While Makoto was taking the time to handle her homework, Yanagi seemed fixated on her phone.

Suzuki’s finger began impatiently tapping against the table as she looked around the room. “What is taking him? We left our classroom at the same time.”

“Perhaps he had something to attend to?” Makoto suggested, her attention still on her homework.

“A text to let us know would be nice,” Suzuki sighed, double-checking her phone before looking over at Yanagi. “What are you reading, Yanagi-san?”

“Oh, the high school detective’s blog,” Yanagi said. “He’s posting about his interview airing tonight.”

“High school detective?” Suzuki repeated blankly. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. “Oh, you mean Goro Akechi? I didn’t know you were a fan of his.”

“Just a little bit,” Yangai smiled. “He’s really smart, and his blog is pretty funny sometimes! He introduced me to my favorite restaurant with it!”

“So… the Detective Prince runs a food blog?” Suzuki blinked. “I guess everyone has a hobby. Like your baking.”

Yanagi nodded, putting her phone away. “What are your hobbies, Suzuki-senpai?”

“Oh, uh, my hobbies?” Suzuki frowned. "I... guess puzzles, maybe? How about you, Niijima-san?"

“Oh, um…” Makoto glanced up. “Sorry, what was the question?”

“Never mind,” Suzuki sighed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you,” Makoto frowned.

Any planned retort Suzuki might have had never came as the door opened, Tanaka rushing in. “So sorry I’m late, President Niijima.”

“What kept you?” Suzuki asked.

“Yamauchi-sensei stopped to talk to me,” Tanaka explained as he took his seat. “He wants to talk to you at some point, Niijima-san. I think about reviving the track team?”

“Oh, I-I see…” Makoto blinked in surprise. “In that case he may want to discuss the Student Council proposing a new budget.”

“I can make time to be there, too, Niijima-senpai!” Yanagi said.

Makoto nodded. “Thank you, Yanagi-san. Now, that aside, let’s discuss why we’re here today.” Makoto grabbed her textbooks and homework, carefully putting them away in her bag before looking out at the table, clearing her throat. “Now, I’ve done some looking around based on what Iida-kun told us. The high-paying jobs these people offer students in order to blackmail them. I tried checking places like the jewelry store in the Shibuya Station mall to see if students or suspicious men came in to make extravagant purchases, but got nowhere. So-”

“What kind of high schooler would buy fancy jewelry, anyway?” Suzuki interrupted.

“There’s the heiress in class 3-A,” Tanaka said. “I heard she was even engaged at one point.”

“But if she’s rich she wouldn’t need a job, right?” Yanagi asked.

“Fair point, Yanagi-san,” Tanaka conceded.

“You need to think less on the expensive stuff and more on what a teenager would want with a lot of yen,” Suzuki said. “Like, check an otaku shop or something.”

“Asking if suspicious men were at an otaku shop seems…” Tanaka trailed off.

Suzuki gave a tiny giggle. “Yeah. Let's try this. Niijima-san, what would you do if you were paid a lot like this?”

“Savings?” Makoto said. “Should I have checked the banks?”

"Not savings, to _spend_ ," Suzuki stressed.

“Splurge, senpai!” Yanagi said. “Like, I’d go try a bunch of different restaurants!”

“Oh, that sounds nice,” Tanaka said. “Some expensive place overlooking the bay, maybe? But that's not the norm for most of our classmates..”

“What would you buy if you got paid that much?” Yanagi asked.

Makoto looked down, face heating up slightly. “A… a motorcycle.”

“Ooh,” Yanagi sounded intrigued.

“Didn’t think you the type for that…” Suzuki remarked.

“It’s… my sister used to have one, and…” Makoto cleared her throat. “This is getting us off topic. Clearly I checked the wrong locations for leads. I recognized this on my search and went to the Central Street arcade. Warned a few of the Shujin students I saw there, but was unable to find the men offering these jobs in the first place.”

“Maybe it’s because of how professional you seem?” Tanaka suggested. “That they wouldn’t want to approach you?”

“I think they’d go after her more in that case,” Suzuki muttered.

“What do you mean?” Yanagi asked, frowning.

Suzuki sighed. “I did some looking around, too. Took a shift yesterday to ask customers at my job for leads. And I heard a lot of the same warning; if you’re a girl this group gets into debt, they try and make you prostitute yourself to pay them off.”

Yanagi paled, recoiling slightly. “Um…”

“Geez…” Tanaka said somberly. “I… I don’t know what to do with that.”

“I suppose they are organized crime…” Makoto looked down at the desk, fiddling her fingers together in thought. “But… knowing this, now, how do we move forward?”

“Niijima-senpai?” Yanagi asked in a quiet voice. “Can… I go home?”

“Perhaps if I dress in shabby clothing they’ll…” Makoto mused softly.

“Niijima-senpai?” Yanagi asked again.

_No, that’d be risky if any of them recognize me from Club Phoenix,_ Makoto thought. _That outfit is the closest thing I have to shabby clothing, after all…_

“Niijima-san!” Suzuki snapped.

Makoto blinked, looking up. “What?”

Suzuki nodded across the table, where a still pale Yanagi was shaking.

“Y-Yanagi-san?” Makoto stuttered.

“I… want to go home, Niijima-senpai,” Yanagi murmured. “I’m sorry, I… don’t want to look into this anymore.”

“Yanagi-san…” Makoto frowned.

“It’s too dangerous, President,” Tanaka agreed. “It shouldn’t fall to us, anyway. It's a police matter.”

Makoto closed her eyes. “...you’re right. I… we’ll find some other way to help the victims and just leave this to the authorities.”

“Good call,” Suzuki said, glancing over with a frown. “Yanagi? Uh, sorry if…” She hesitated. “Ugh, sorry if you were upset by what I said. I was just saying what I heard, and-”

“It-it’s okay, senpai,” Yanagi said, giving a nervous smile. “I… I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Tanaka asked. “We could walk you home if you need.”

“No, I’ll be alright,” Yanagi said.

Makoto frowned. “If you’re sure. For now, let’s… adjourn our meeting here.”

It was an awkward silence as Suzuki and Tanaka packed up and left, the both giving reassuring smiles to Yanagi as they passed.

“Have a good evening, Niijima-senpai,” Yanagi said, slowly standing up once the other two had left.

“Yanagi-san, wait!”

Yanagi flinched at the raised voice.

“Can you shut the door?” Makoto asked. “I want to discuss this in private.”

Yanagi hesitated, before closing the door.

Makoto walked over to the couch, sitting on one end and gesturing to the other. “Sit down.”

“President Niijima, I don’t…” Yanagi frowned.

“I just want to talk,” Makoto said. “I understand it being upsetting, but it’s not the first time this kind of situation has… elicited this kind of reaction. When you thought the Phantom Thieves may have targeted another like Kamoshida at this school, you told me you were worried. Do you… have a history with…?” She trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

“Not really…” Yanagi finally mumbled, sitting down on the couch. “Not like Suzui-senpai…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Makoto asked gently. “I’m here for you, Yanagi-san. All of us are.”

“I…” Yanagi let out a shuddering breath and looked up. “Not today. Thank you, senpai, but… I don’t want to think about it today.”

“Of course,” Makoto said. “Whenever you’re ready, just ask. I apologize for prying.”

“It’s fine,” Yanagi said, standing up. “Um… I really mean it when I say thanks, Niijima-senpai. It’s… I like knowing I can talk to you. If I can do anything to make up for it, I will.”

“You don’t need to, I’m just doing what’s right,” Makoto assured her. “Although…” Her face heated up slightly. “I wouldn’t object to more baked goods…”

Yanagi gave a genuine smile. “You liked my cookies that much, senpai?”

“Of course,” Makoto said.

She giggled. “Then I’ll be sure to make you more.”

“I look forward to it,” Makoto said, standing up. “Shall we head to the station together?”

Yanagi nodded, standing up and waiting by the door as Makoto grabbed her bag, the color having returned to her face.

_Rank up!_

##### TEMPERANCE CONFIDANT: RANK 2.

~~~

_**6/10 - Friday** _   
_**Evening** _   
_**Niijima Apartment** _

“Please give a round of applause for the high school detective, Goro Akechi!” the male show host’s voice announced from the TV.

Sae gave a slightly weary sigh at the crowd’s applause, taking a small bite of the blueback fish Makoto had prepared. “Did you put any salt on this?”

“Only a pinch,” Makoto answered. “Is it still too much for you?”

“No, it’s fine, actually,” Sae answered, stifling a yawn as she took another bite.

“Are you doing alright?” Makoto frowned, setting her chopsticks down. “You seem really exhausted. You’re not intaking too much caffeine, are you?”

“None more than usual,” Sae said. She paused. “Well, maybe a couple more cups of coffee than normal. It’s… been tough, this recent case.”

“I feel the same for these Phantom Thieves,” Akechi’s voice from the TV caught the two sisters’ attention. “I believe they should be arrested and tried in a court of law.”

“You made that statement with quite the intensity,” the male host remarked. “Are they really so bad? Couldn’t you say that even their victims are helped by their actions through abandoning their evil ways?”

“Is that truly what you think?” Akechi asked. The show of putting his hand to his chin prompted Sae to roll her eyes, a tiny hint of a smile briefly on her face. “I won’t deny it. What the artist Madarame did was indeed an unforgivable crime. The actions of the disgraced Olympian Kamoshida were even worse. There is no doubt that these men deserved to be be arrested. However, what the Phantom Thieves are doing is setting a dangerous precedent. They have circumvented law and order, passing judgement by themselves. That is not justice. Furthermore, what exactly is a change of heart? If they are forcing one’s mind to change, that makes them no different than their targets. They are robbing the free agency of their victims.”

Makoto turned away from the TV, focusing her gaze back on her dinner. _I expected the police would be looking into this, but…_ “Does he really think the Phantom Thieves are the same as their victims?”

“I imagine he wouldn’t have said that if he didn’t,” Sae said.

“But that’s ridiculous,” Makoto said, narrowing her eyes at the TV slightly. “I understand things like frowning on their breaking and entering, but to say that manipulating hearts is a crime, too? When their targets performed such heinous acts?”

“You seem to have a rather strong opinion of them,” Sae said coldly.

“Oh, I-” Makoto began, when the TV caught their attention again.

“You seem to have a rather strong, favorable opinion of the Phantom Thieves,” Akechi remarked.

Sae stared for a moment before shaking her head. “I suppose our mannerisms are rubbing off on each other a little.”

_Ren…_ Makoto thought, frowning at the brief exchange he shared with Akechi on the TV.

“Makoto,” Sae said, snapping her attention up again.

“I’m sorry, Sis,” Makoto said.

“I didn’t even chastise you yet.” Sae let out a breath. “I don’t like the idea of you falling under the influence of these criminals. If you have so much free time that you can let your thoughts wander like this, perhaps you can focus more on your studies instead of whatever frivolous pursuits you had planned for tomorrow?”

“I am taking my studies seriously!” Makoto stressed. She looked down, fidgeting with her chopsticks for a moment. “And the plans for tomorrow I mentioned was a study group for Sunday’s mock exams…”

“I don’t want you just saying whatever you think will please me,” Sae said sternly.

“I’m not,” Makoto said, looking up. “Sis, I swear, I’m telling the truth. I…” She felt her chest tense up. “I was only speaking in hypotheticals, anyway. I don’t think the Phantom Thieves really exist.”

Sae surveyed her for a moment when her phone suddenly rang. She let out a huff, standing up and walking off to the hall to answer. “Yes? ...oh, that’s good to hear. Yes, I’ll review it tomorrow before we mail it to him. ...mhm…”

Makoto glanced back towards the TV as her sister’s voice became indistinct to watch Akechi as he continued.

“Truth be told, I’m assisting them in looking into this matter. If this hypothesis is true, then the existence of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts is a threat to our everyday lives. One that the authorities will do everything in their power to stop.”

_So there’s the definitive confirmation that the police are looking into us now._ Makoto poked at her dinner before pushing the plate aside. _Is what Akechi-kun said a widespread belief among them, though? Does Sis believe it?_

~~~

_**6/11 - Saturday** _   
_**Early Morning** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Did you see Akechi-kun’s interview last night?”

“About the Phantom Thieves, right?”

“Do you think it’s true that they’re as bad as their targets?”

“I still don’t think they’re even real.”

“Why else would Kamoshida and Madarame confess like that, though?”

“Two people is one thing, but Akechi-kun stopped so many more crimes! I think it’s obvious who the just one is here.”

Morgana poked his head out of Ren’s bag as they walked through Shujin’s doors. “Geez, that detective guy sure is popular.”

“Yeah,” Ren mumbled.

“Amamiya!” Mishima called, rushing over from the school store as Ren was moving to climb the stairs. “I saw you on Akechi’s interview last night.”

“Oh, y-yeah?” Ren stuttered as they headed up to the second floor together.

“Mhm,” he nodded, crossing his arms. “Can you believe some of the stuff he was saying about the Phantom Thieves? Comparing them to people like Kamoshida of all people?”

“Yeah, ridiculous,” Ren said.

“And I hate how many people seem to just be believing him,” Mishima continued. “Did they forget how awful Kamoshida was?”

“I guess most people moved on,” Ren said.

Mishima stopped and let out a sigh. “Yeah. Easy enough for them.”

Ren frowned, falling back and standing beside him. “Hey. I haven’t forgotten.”

“Amamiya…” Mishima looked up, and gave a slow smile. “Yeah. You haven’t. Anyway, I really liked how you stuck up for the Thieves. So I wanted to let you know that I was going to be updating my Phan-Site’s poll question after school today!”

“Oh, yeah?” Ren said, smiling back as Mishima regained his enthusiasm.

“Yeah, I had a few ways to word it in mind, if you want to talk about it before class?”

“Oh, I guess-” Ren began.

“Amamiya-kun!” Makoto called from behind them, prompting the two of them to stop right outside their classroom door.

“Mako- uh, Niijima-senpai, what is it?” Ren asked.

“I was hoping to speak with you before class started,” Makoto said. “Can you accompany me to the Student Council Room?”

“Sounds like you’re needed elsewhere,” Mishima said. “I’ll see you later, Amamiya!”

“Uh, yeah, later,” Ren said. “Lead the way, senpai.”

“Huh, he actually can be subtle sometimes,” Morgana remarked as Makoto and Ren made their way back to the stairs and up to the third floor.

Makoto remained quiet until the two of them were safely in the Student Council Room together, before speaking. “Sorry for speaking so unfamiliarly. I know people have seen us have lunch together before, but-”

“I get it, you want to be careful,” Ren said, setting Morgana down on the couch, before turning back towards Makoto. “Sorry. For speaking up like I did with Akechi.”

“Huh?” Makoto blinked.

“What, you weren’t going to complain about it?” Morgana asked. “Huh, I thought you’d have been mad considering how noticeable he was on TV.”

“I wouldn’t say I was mad…” Makoto mumbled. “But I was hoping to talk with you about it before meeting the others this afternoon, yes. Especially now that I’m aware of the impact the interview is leaving.”

“Yeah, I guess I see now why Ann said the TV Station was so popular with the girls in our grade,” Ren said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Uh, so after the show finished, Ann and I just left. Is that… okay? Or do you think it’d make him more suspicious?”

“It’s hard to say. I definitely think he found your strong enforcement of them odd, but…” Makoto bit her lip. “I hate saying this, but with Ann’s appearance and your posture, it’s likely he’d see you as being uninterested in school enough that you’d want to just leave once you could.”

“He did overhear us yesterday discussing that,” Morgana chimed in.

“You know, you can just say delinquent,” Ren gave a small laugh. “It’s pretty accurate, you know.”

“I wouldn’t want to call you that, though,” Makoto pouted. “To get to the matter at hand, we now have a direct confirmation that the police are treating our case at least semi-seriously. Goro Akechi works with my sister at times. Despite appearances, he is a capable investigator.”

“Yeah, I got a weird vibe from him,” Morgana said. “He was way too good at sneaking up on us the other day for how relaxed he acts.”

“So, what should we do?” Ren asked.

“That will depend on the others’ input, but I think our best course of action would be to continue as normal,” Makoto said. “Look for the next Palace and steal the Treasure.”

“Good thinking,” Morgana said. “If the Phantom Thieves suddenly stopped once suspicion fell your way, they might look into you in more detail.”

Makoto nodded, taking a deep breath. “Also, Ren, I was hoping while we’re, well…” She glanced at Morgana for a second, before returning her attention to Ren. “We’re not completely alone, but I’d rather discuss this now than in front of the others. The other night…”

As she trailed off uncertainly, there was a knock on the door.

“Um, Miss President?” a nervous sounding voice asked from outside. “Are you there?”

“I’m here, yes,” Makoto said. “The door’s open.”

Morgana retreated back into his bag as the door slowly creaked open.

“Sorry to bother you, Miss President,” a first year student mumbled, stepping inside. He anxiously looked over at Ren. “Oh, um… is something…?”

“Ah, that’s…” Makoto gave Ren a nervous look.

“Uh, we were just wrapping up,” Ren mumbled, picking his bag up. “Thanks for talking to me, Niijima-senpai.”

“Um, yes, of course, Amamiya-kun,” Makoto nodded. “Anytime you need me, I’m here.”

Ren nodded, heading out into the hall.

“What was that about?” Ren could hear the first year ask.

“A private matter,” Makoto said, closing the door behind Ren. “I keep conversations here confidential if a student requests it.”

“We should go instead of trying to eavesdrop,” Morgana said. “Especially with class starting soon.”

Ren nodded, adjusting his bag and heading back towards the stairs.

“What did Queen want to talk about, do you think?” Morgana asked quietly as Ren made his way back to homeroom.

“I guess I’ll find out some other time,” Ren murmured. _Though, considering she mentioned the other night, and what our last conversation was about… I’m guessing she really was bothered by my asking her to Dome Town. Fantastic, I might have gotten an ace detective on our trail and I’m making my best friend uncomfortable on top of that._

“You okay, Ren?” Ann frowned as Ren sat down a little roughly behind her.

“Fine,” Ren mumbled, helping Morgana into the desk and turning his attention out the window.

“You know, you can just say you don’t wanna talk about it instead of lying to my face,” Ann sighed, turning to face forward again as their phones buzzed.

> **Yusuke** : Apologies for texting before class, but we were all meeting at this Leblanc?
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **Ren** : Yeah. Why, can you not make it?
> 
> **Yusuke** : No, I can. It’s simply I have no idea where I’ll be going.
> 
> **Haru** : It is pretty out of the way. Mako-chan needed to lead me there the first time.
> 
> **Ann** : Yeah, I guess we should meet up to lead you there.
> 
> **Yusuke** : Would Station Square work?
> 
> **Haru** : That’s fine with me! I’ll need someone to help me with the trains, though. I’m still not used to them.
> 
> **Ann** : Yeah, you get to take a limo everywhere. Lucky.
> 
> **Haru** : Mako-chan, should I wait by the entrance for you?
> 
> ...
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Haru** : Mako-chan?
> 
> **Ren** : She’s busy with Student Council stuff, I think.
> 
> **Ren** : Don’t worry. Ann and I can escort you. Let's leave her be.
> 
> **Ann** : Yeah, we’re here for you, Haru!
> 
> **Haru** : Thank you both!
> 
> **Yusuke** : Very well. I shall see you all after school.

“We’ll have to make our rendezvous a quick one,” Morgana mumbled, having observed the chat from Ren’s desk. “Akechi is a ‘high school detective’, right? There’s a chance he may use Shibuya Station, too.”

"Yeah," Ren whispered as he put his phone away, giving a brief glance up as Kawakami entered the room. "Hopefully there won't be any hold ups."

~~~

_**6/11 - Saturday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Station Square** _

Makoto adjusted her bag as she jogged down the steps from the Ginza line gate, moving to head across the square where she could just make out Ann’s blonde hair.

“Oh, excuse me, Miss!” a reporter asked, suddenly shoving a microphone in her face. “Do you have time to answer a quick question for a news piece I’m putting together?”

“Oh, um…” Makoto began, glancing at the man beside her as he aimed the camera at her.

“Perfect!” the woman said, apparently taking Makoto’s hesitation as a yes. “I noticed from your uniform that you seem to be a student of Shujin Academy, where the incident was first reported. So what are your thoughts now that calling cards were posted in Shibuya, too? What do you think of the Phantom Thieves?”

“Oh, um…” Makoto blinked. “I, er, appreciate their actions if they really are helping people, but-”

“Appreciation from the students of Shujin that the Phantom Thieves weren’t a one-hit wonder!” the aggressive reporter said, turning back to the camera.

“I didn’t even finish my sentence…” Makoto mumbled, taking advantage of the camera being off her to slink off back into the crowd. _Oh, please don’t let Sis or the school learn about that._

“Oh, there you are!” Haru smiled as Makoto approached. “Hello, Mako-chan!”

“Hello, Haru,” Makoto replied, breathing slightly heavy from her jog. She looked around the three of them; Haru and Ann both standing, while Ren was sitting on the ground. “Is Yusuke-kun not here yet?”

“Nuh-uh,” Ann shook her head. “Hey, you don’t think he was stopped or something, do you?”

“What do you mean?” Makoto frowned.

“We were talking about how the police might have wanted to talk to him since he was Madarame’s last apprentice,” Ren explained.

“It’s a reasonable guess,” Morgana remarked.

“I think we’re just getting overly nervous, myself,” Haru said.

“Both are valid points…” Makoto murmured. “Have any of you tried messaging him?”

“I did earlier but received no reply,” Haru said, taking her phone out for proof. “Um, it did send, right? Sometimes my messaging is slow these days.”

“Yeah, it sent,” Ann said, looking at it.

“He could be on the train,” Ren shrugged. “That’s usually too cramped to get to your phone.”

“You’ve never been able to use your phone on the train?” Ann asked.

“...you have?”

“I don’t often to avoid being rude, but at times, yes,” Makoto said. “Usually to check in with my sister.”

“Wow, I’m impressed you’re able to maneuver at all in that crowd,” Morgana said.

“Indeed, for itt very much lived up to the reputation,” Haru nodded. “What was the expression again?”

“Sardines in a can, I believe is what you're looking for,” Makoto said.

“Mmm…” Morgana purred. “Sardines…”

“Oh, are you hungry?” Haru asked. “Ren-kun, should we get him something to eat?”

“He’ll be fine,” Ren said, nodding over to the station and standing up. “More importantly, our wayward artist appears to be burdened.”

“You should really get into a drama club or something, saying stuff like that,” Ann whispered to him while the others had their attention turned.

“Apologies for the delay, I had trouble getting this onto the train,” Yusuke said.

“What’s with the suitcase?” Ann asked.

“Is that a canvas you have wrapped up, too?” Haru asked. “Oh, are you going to paint us all at the cafe?!”

“No, that’s not a canvas to be painted on, I’m afraid,” Yusuke frowned. “Although, Haru-san… that does give me an idea. Makoto-san, may we stop at an art store on the way?”

“I don’t know of any,” Makoto sighed. “Besides, we’re pushing the time as is.”

“But-”

“Another time, Yusuke-kun,” Haru said reassuringly.

“I suppose…” Yusuke relented.

“So, why do you have all this?” Ren asked.

“Ah, yes,” Yusuke nodded. “I have found my muse was being stifled in Kosei’s dorms. So I have decided to leave them.”

“You… left the dorms?” Makoto said slowly. “Isn’t that…?”

“Isn’t that your home, though?” Ann asked, raising an eyebrow. “Uh… do you have somewhere else to go?”

“Ah, thank you for offering,” Yusuke smiled. “Yes, I have decided to move into the Takamaki residence. I even procured a gift for her parents as thanks.”

“You what?!” Ann snapped. “You- you can’t just decided things like that on your own! What is your problem?!”

“What?” Yusuke blinked. “I… but the last of my money went to procuring those sweets. What am I to do now?”

“If you were broke, how did you expect to go to an art store?” Ren asked under his breath.

“Go back to the dorms!” Ann ordered.

“But… my muse will die in there!” Yusuke whimpered.

“Okay, this is kind of sad to see,” Morgana mumbled. “Hey, Ren? We have plenty of room and will be at Leblanc anyway…”

“...I guess,” Ren sighed. "But would Boss allow that? He might throw us both out if I ask."

“I’ll help persuade him if need be,” Makoto said, giving a concerned glance towards Yusuke. “I… am honestly worried about how much attention he’ll need.”

“It must be because of his sheltered life,” Haru said. “I can relate.”

“Are you saying you’d just try to buy your way into someone’s home with sweets?!” Ann asked.

“Good heavens, no!” Haru said. “I’d probably offer actual money if that situation came up!”

“Can we all quiet down?” Makoto said. “We’re drawing attention.”

“All the reason to get going already,” Morgana said. “Let’s move, Yusuke!”

“Alright,” Yusuke said, his voice suddenly calm again, setting off after Ren and Morgana.

“...wow, talk about mood swing,” Ann mumbled as the rest trailed after them. “I’m still reeling from that suggestion.”

“We’ll be sure to teach him proper etiquette at some point,” Makoto said.

“And as a bonus, you could probably wrest those sweets from him as an apology!” Haru giggled.

Ann smiled. “Yeah, that does sound good.”

_And vindictive,_ Makoto thought to herself as the group headed downstairs.

~~~

**NEW POLL:**   
_Are the Phantom Thieves **just**?_   
**YES: 19.3%**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 4  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 2  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 4  
> THE EMPEROR/Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 5  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 3  
> TEMPERANCE/Shujin Student Council: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 2  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 4  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 4  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 3


	43. The Game of Life

_**6/11 - Saturday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

Sojiro leaned back against the shelf of beans with a yawn, lighting a cigarette and glancing over at the television.

“Let’s turn to the latest trending topic,” the newscaster said. “The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. This group seems to be quite popular among young people and is said to be behind Madarame’s confession last weekend. That said, their methods and identities are unknown. Many in both politics and law enforcement are cautioning that this group may be dangerous.”

“Huh…” Sojiro mumbled, taking a drag of the cigarette. “Wonder if the kid’s into that stuff.” The bell chimed behind him, and he looked over with a slightly annoyed look. “About time you got back.”

“Sorry,” Ren mumbled.

“My apologies,” Yusuke said, entering behind him. “I was the source of the holdup.”

“Hm?” Sojiro raised an eyebrow, turning to face the group more. “This a new friend of yours?”

“Something like that,” Ren said.

“Where are my manners?” Yusuke asked, giving a bow. “I am Yusuke Kitagawa. It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Ah, yeah,” Sojiro said.

“Hey, Yusuke, you’re blocking the door!” Ann complained from outside.

“Oh, yes, my apologies!” Yusuke said, quickly pulling his luggage out of the way.

Ann sighed, leading Makoto and Haru inside.

Haru immediately took a deep breath, letting out a small moan. “Mmm, it smells as good as I remember! I love the atmosphere of cafes!”

Makoto coughed slightly, giving a brief glance at Sojiro’s cigarette. “Yes, the coffee and curry smells delicious.”

“Curry?” Yusuke asked, stomach growling.

Sojiro gave a chuckle at that, a smile working its way onto his face. “I take it you’d like some?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t wish to trouble you,” Yusuke said. His stomach growled again. Slowly, he sat at the counter. “Though, I wouldn’t object to witnessing culinary artistry at work.”

“Well, I don’t know how much ‘artistry’ you’ll get here,” Sojiro smirked. “Hey, kid.” He looked over to Ren and nodded at the stairs. “Go up and grab that apron of yours. These are your friends, so I’ll be expecting your help.”

“Sorry to put work on you!” Ann said.

“The smile on your face says otherwise,” Ren replied, setting the bag with Morgana in one of the booths before heading up to his room.

“So, shall I get your drink orders sorted while we wait on him?” Sojiro asked. “Niijima, you want your usual mocha?”

“Usual?” Ann asked, glancing over as she and Makoto were sitting sat down in the same booth as Morgana.

“Do you come by often?” Haru asked, glancing back from the counter. “You never mentioned!”

Makoto felt her face heat up slightly under the other two girls’ gazes. “Um, I’ve come by a couple of times on my own…” She cleared her throat, looking up at Sojiro. “Actually, I was wondering if I could try coffee on its own today?”

“Sure thing,” Sojiro said. “How’s Guatemalan SHB sound?”

“I… am not sure?” Makoto frowned.

Sojiro shook his head. “I’ll make one for you. Should be a good way to ease you into this.”

“Thanks,” Makoto said.

“I’ll try what Makoto has!” Ann smiled. “I noticed we have similar tastes for sweets!”

“Nobody can match your taste for sweets,” Makoto sighed.

“Because you’re unmatched in sweetness, Lady Ann,” Morgana purred.

Ann simply giggled, reaching over to pet him a little.

“And you two?”

“Whatever the house deems best,” Yusuke smiled. “I am not picky.”

“I’ll have…” Haru frowned, eyes scanning the shelves of beans behind the counter. “Oh, do you happen to have Esmeralda geisha?”

Sojiro’s eyes widened. “That’s an… expensive choice.”

“Oh, does that mean you don’t have any?” Haru frowned.

There was an awkward silence.

“Um, forgive her, Haru has… refined tastes?” Ann said delicately.

Haru’s eyes became downcast. “Am I causing trouble?”

“No, it’s fine,” Sojiro said, scratching at his beard. “I’ll find you a brew you’ll like.”

Haru nodded. “Very well.”

Ren climbed back down the stairs, sans his school uniform and now donned in his casual clothes and apron, and make his way behind the counter.

“About time,” Sojiro said. “I’ll try and walk you through this so you don’t offend their palates.”

Ren nodded meekly.

“The rest of you can pay attention too, if you like,” Sojiro said. “Maybe learn something.”

The group observed as Sojiro instructed Ren from back in the kitchen, occasionally chastising him for roasting times. After a while, Makoto looked around at the others. Ann’s attention was apparently lost and she was busy on her cell phone. Yusuke at one point took out his sketchbook and began drawing a depiction of Ren behind the counter. Haru was still rapturously listening to Sojiro’s words, judging by the intense expression on her face.

“Here you are, Haru,” Ren said, gently setting the cup in front of her. “Costa Rican… uh…”

“SHB,” Sojiro sighed.

“Yeah, that,” Ren said. “It should have an elegant aftertaste, if I brewed it right.”

“Least you remembered that part,” Sojiro muttered.

“I’m sure you did fine,” Haru smiled. “The cup you made my first time here was rather good, after all!”

Ren smiled, setting down a cup in front of Yusuke. “And for you.”

“Ah, thank- hrm…” Yusuke’s thanks were cut off as he pouted, staring into the cup.

“Something wrong with it?” Sojiro asked.

“Ah, no, it’s just…” Yusuke sighed, slumping back in the chair. “I was expecting the art I’ve often heard is done in coffees.”

“Oh, latte art is so cool!” Ann said, looking up from her phone. “I recently followed a Chirper account that posts cool pictures of that kind of stuff!”

“Chirper?” Makoto questioned.

“A social media site,” Ann said, a surprised look on her face. “Have you really never heard of it?”

“Oh, I’m aware of them, but don’t have any myself,” Makoto said. “There wasn’t really a need before...” She looked over at Ren, her face heating up slightly. _I feel more and more embarrassed at how out of touch I am._

“Ann-chan, can you send me some of those pictures?” Haru asked. “Or… do you need an account on there to see them?”

“Yeah, I’ll send some later,” Ann said, looking up as Ren brought her and Makoto’s coffees over. “Thanks, Ren!”

“Anytime,” Ren said. “And yours, senpai.”

“Oh, thank-” Makoto began as she took the cup, only for Ren to swiftly turn around and return to the counter. “-you.”

Ann paused midsip, frowning. “Hey, are you two fighting?”

“I never noticed any arguments,” Morgana remarked from Ren’s bag. “Unless she said something to Ren in private.”

“But he’s been moody most of today,” Ann whispered.

“Can you not right now?” Makoto whispered back, glancing over at the counter where Haru and Sojiro were discussing coffee as Ren plated the group’s curry. _But… did I say something wrong this morning?_

~~~

_**6/11 - Saturday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Police Station** _

Sae walked briskly through the halls behind the detective, the two stopping outside a conference room.

“We have the girl relaxing in here,” the detective said. “Be sure to be gentle with her, Niijima-san. She’s been through a lot.”

“I shall,” Sae said, nodding as the detective station himself outside the door. Slowly, she opened it, stepping inside. “Hello? I’m Niijima. Are you up to talking with me?”

Seated at the table, intensely shivering, was a high-school aged girl. Her short hair showed signs of clumps of it having been ripped out, and her face was sunken. At Sae’s approach, she drew the blanket the police had draped around her tighter, staring up with wavering, bloodshot eyes.

Sae paused, struggling to keep her face passive and professional, before sitting down. “May I ask your name?”

The girl slowly shook her head, looking down at the table again.

“Do you not remember or not want to tell me?” Sae asked.

“I’m late…” she mumbled.

Sae felt her heart skip a beat. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“I’m late to school…” she mumbled again.

“Oh, I see…” Sae said, letting out a quiet, relieved breath. _I’m glad that’s what she meant. I can’t imagine the trauma she’d be in if all this resulted in a pregnancy for her, too._ “I know someone in high school, myself. She goes to Shujin Academy. What school do you go to?”

“Kosei…” the girl said, looking up at Sae. “Am I expelled…? I can’t be late…”

“I’m sure they’ll understand your absence,” Sae said. “You shouldn’t get into too much trouble. Were you on your way to school when they took you?”

“I… I wanted a job and…” her eyes widened in panic. “I didn’t know. I didn’t know. I didn’t know!”

“Hey, calm down!” Sae said, gently taking the girl’s hand and pulling her back into the seat. As she did, her the needle tracks on her arms became visible, prompting Sae to cringe. “Did they drug you?”

“It was my payment…” she said, her voice low and her expression vacant. “...I… can I have more, Niijima-sama?”

“‘Sama’?” Sae frowned. “You don’t need to use that honorific for me.”

“But… they told me…” she mumbled. "They said I'm worthless... Everyone's above me..."

"They?" Sae’s eyes lit up. “Who told you? Do you remember their names?”

“...okane…”

“Okane?” Sae repeated. “Are you saying a person’s name, or are you just saying the word money?”

“I don’t remember…” she said, closing her eyes. “...can I go to school, now? I have a report to give in class today…”

“School is over for today,” Sae said. “Why don’t you rest instead?”

The girl gave no response, keeping her eyes closed.

Slowly, Sae stood back up and left the room.

“Did she say much?” the detective asked.

“She possibly gave me a name, or part of one, at least,” Sae said. “But her testimony is useless in her current state.”

“Damn it,” the detective huffed. “I was hoping a woman would help relax her more.”

Sae’s eye twitched, but she said held back a retort. “Transfer her to a treatment facility as soon as you’re able. Whatever drugs they gave her has given her an addiction she’ll need to shake off. Were any other girls recovered? Or people apprehended?”

“No, the place was mostly cleared,” the man said. “It seems she was left behind in the rush out.”

“Or perhaps intentionally,” Sae said. “Easy way to dispose of her if they thought her too broken to serve customers properly or that she'd be unable to testify against them.” She scratched at the back of her head, letting out an annoyed huff. “It’s always some sort of setback.”

“We’ll look at the evidence in the abandoned club to see if there are any leads,” the detective said as he began leading her out.

“See that you inform me directly on any developments,” Sae said. “If not me, than my director. If the police’s recent raid was learned of beforehand, there may be a leak in the department, or in the Prosecutor’s Office.”

The man nodded, watching her go before giving a huff. “As if the problem lies with the police…”

~~~

_**6/11 - Saturday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

“Is this delectable meal a daily occurrence for you?” Yusuke asked, setting an empty plate back on the counter. “I must admit, Ren, I am envious of you.”

“There’s no need to be jealous,” Haru said.

“Yeah, especially if-“ Ann began, before glancing over at Makoto. “Actually, maybe you or Ren should bring it up?”

“Bring what up?” Sojiro asked, eyes shifting between the teens.

“Oh, uh…” Ren rubbed the back of his neck. “Yusuke kinda needs a place to stay.”

“Does he, now?” Sojiro asked, crossing his arms and frowning.

“Did you see the news last weekend about Ichiryusai Madarame’s arrest for abuse?” Makoto asked. “Yusuke-kun was one of his apprentices, so the arrest left him without a home. I mean, there are his school dorms, but…”

“They stifle my creativity,” Yusuke sighed.

“Creativity, huh?” Sojiro mused. He stood silent for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before giving a glance at Ren.

“Um, I know this was short notice, but don’t blame Ren,” Makoto said. “We only just realized his situation. And…” Her eyes briefly shifted towards Morgana, before looking at Sojiro again. “It was my idea that we ask you, given your history of charity.”

“My history of charity?” Sojiro repeated, glaring at Makoto.

“Um, is that not why you took Ren in?” Makoto asked, pulling back slightly.

“Oh, the kid,” Sojiro said, expression softening. “Yeah, that’s basically it.” He turned back towards Yusuke. “Sure, you can stay until you can get back on your feet.”

“I am in your debt,” Yusuke smiled, giving a slight bow.

Sojiro shook his head, before looking over towards Ren. “Hey, clean all these plates up before heading up to your room. I’m going to go back to the house and get some bedding for this guy.”

“Sure thing, Boss,” Ren replied, picking up the finished plates and cups from the counter as Sojiro headed out the door.

“Was it just me, or did he seem upset with Mako-chan?” Haru asked.

Makoto crossed her arms, looking down at the table.

“It was probably just how suddenly we sprung this on him,” Morgana said.

“Anyway, guys, I didn’t want to bring this up while Boss was here, but look,” Ann set her phone down on the table, the Phan-Site’s poll on display.

“Are the Phantom Thieves just?” Makoto read as Yusuke and Haru made their way over from the counter.

“So that’s what Mishima was going to change it to,” Ren remarked as he picked up Makoto and Ann’s dishes.

“This must be in response to Akechi’s comments on that interview,” Yusuke said. He narrowed his eyes at Ren’s back as he worked at the sinks. “You were rather careless in how you handled his question.”

“Who, me?” Ren glanced back. “What was I supposed to do? Deny us on TV?”

“That would be far too counter-productive for our mission!” Morgana snapped.

“I suppose you are right,” Yusuke admitted.

“Not many people believe in our justice,” Haru frowned. "'Isn't it a crime?' 'It's called the law.' 'Get off your high horse.' 'No, justice ain't that simple.' 'Akechi-kun is right.'"

“A lot of pro-Akechi comments,” Makoto sighed.

“I mean, can you blame them?” Ann asked.

“What do you mean?” Morgana asked, hopping up onto the table to see her better.

“Well, I dunno…” Ann scratched her head. “It’s just… some of the stuff Akechi was saying made me think he had a point. I mean, aren’t we doing just what he said we were? Taking away our targets’ choice and making them change?”

“That may be so, but it’s hardly like they’d ask us,” Yusuke said. “Even I initially turned you all away when Madarame’s abuse kept me in denial.”

“Ann,” Ren said, turning the sink off and shaking his hands dry before returning to her. “Would you want Kamoshida to have held the power to make that choice in his hands, knowing he’d refuse to change?”

Ann’s face twisted into a glare. “Of course not! I have no regrets about stopping that bastard!”

“There you go, then,” Ren said, smiling.

“I’ll say this,” Makoto said. “From an outsider’s perspective, Akechi has a point. We are an unknown group of people that has demonstrated the ability to manipulate others’ personalities. It would make sense to be wary. But, being in the know? We have checks, we have a grasp on ourselves and our desires. We won’t sway from helping others, and I’ll do whatever it takes to prove that.”

“Well said!” Morgana mewed.

Ann nodded. "Thanks, you two. Sorry for... that. You're right."

"It's okay to have doubts," Makoto said.

“That aside, do we have any leads on another Palace?” Haru asked. “Because-”

“It’s not for a Palace,” Makoto interrupted, “but it’s definitely something we should look into. Haru, you were there when I mentioned it, I believe? The phishing scams?”

“Oh, um,” Haru blinked, seeming to be taken aback. “Yes, you were reading about Medjed or something to see if they were connected?”

“Medjed?” Yusuke remarked. “The obscure Egyptian god?”

“I think she means the hacker group,” Ren said.

“Oh, you know of them?” Makoto asked, before quickly shaking her head. “I mean, no, that’s getting us off topic! The group behind this has nothing to do with Medjed. Rather, it seems to be linked to the rising crime in Shibuya.”

“Oh, I heard the news about that,” Ann frowned. “But, like, Shibuya is the real world. Isn’t phishing some internet thing?”

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Makoto said, her tone becoming somber. “I won’t reveal their names out of respect, but a few students at school of spoken to me and the Student Council. They accepted a high-paying job off the street, but shortly after they completed and were paid for it, the men that hired them began blackmailing them. Apparently the job they performed was illegal.”

“That’s… bad,” Ann said.

“That’s quite the understatement,” Yusuke remarked.

“I don’t know how else to put it!”

“So, if they’re comfortable enough going to their Student President, why not just report the blackmail to the police?” Morgana asked. “What do they expect you to do?”

“Possibly find some out for them due to my sister’s job?” Makoto shrugged. “I think they do want to go to higher authorities. But…”

“They’re being threatened not to?” Ren finished her thought. “Do you think that’s why they do those phishing scams?”

“I do,” Makoto nodded. “Gaining personal information so when an unsuspecting student falls into their trap-”

“They threaten their families, don’t they?” Haru asked softly.

“That’s what I’ve been told, yes,” Makoto said heavily.

“I have no objections to dealing with this, but where would we even begin?” Yusuke asked.

“Do you know any of these guys’ names?” Morgana asked.

“The mafia’s? No, I’m afraid I don’t. The Student Council was helping me look into it briefly, but circumstances… have gotten too dire to continue, let’s say.”

“I mean, it is like actual criminals, not just bullies or clubs fighting,” Ann said. "I don't blame the Council for not doing this."

“We’ll help,” Ren said. “This definitely doesn’t sound like it should be ignored.”

“Thanks,” Makoto smiled. “Is this a unanimous decision?”

“I’m for it,” Morgana said. “If its an organized group, we’ll probably be going after a crime boss? I’m looking forward to see what kind of Palace a man like that would have!”

“It could cause quite a stir among the public, as well,” Yusuke said. “Our justice would surely become more resolute”

“Haru, what about you?” Ann asked.

Haru took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m all for this. This is what the Phantom Thieves were meant to do, right?”

“That’s right,” Morgana said.

“All we need to do is find some names,” Ren said. “Can you check with your sister? She might know some suspects.”

“I’ll try,” Makoto nodded. “Although, she doesn’t usually like it when I pry-”

The conversation was halted as the bell above the door chimed, Sojiro returning with some folded linen in his arms. “Sorry to keep you waiting, had some chores to do at the house.”

“Oh, the wait was no trouble,” Yusuke said. “I should be the one apologizing for imposing on you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sojiro said, starting to head back behind the counter. He stopped by the sink, staring, and turned to narrow his eyes at Ren. “You couldn’t have finished the dishes in that time?”

Ren’s eyes widened. “Oh, shoot. I’ll get right on that!”

“Why don’t the rest of you move upstairs?” Sojiro suggested as Ren rushed back to the sink. “You seem to be a distraction.”

“There’s a board game up there that you can set up,” Ren said as he turned the sink back on.

“Oh, a game!” Haru giggled. “That sounds like fun!”

Makoto nodded, standing up and grabbing Ren’s bag. “Ren, I’m bringing up Morgana with us.”

“Mhm,” Ren hummed in response, not looking at her as the group walked past.

Makoto briefly glanced back over her shoulder as the others went up the stairs ahead of her, frowning. _Ren…_

~~~

_**6/11 - Saturday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**???** _

The dark, messy room was silent. Yet its occupant, a young girl with orange hair, had her hands clamped over her ears, shuddering and wincing in pain.

“Stop… stop talking!”

She trembled, shaking her head back and forth, before giving a shout. “Shut up!” Her hands dropped during her outburst, and whatever sounds she was hearing dropped with them. Silence greeted her.

Silence that was soon broken by a knock at the door.

“You okay?” Sojiro’s voice asked from the other side. “I heard shouting.”

“I’m fine, just… my game!” the girl lied in response.

Sojiro could be heard sighing in relief, before the faint sounds of footsteps signaled his leave.

Letting out a shaky sigh, the girl reached down, picking her headphones up and returning them to their place upon her head. “Gotta listen…”

“Haru, you were there when I mentioned it, I believe?” the red-eyed girl, Makoto Niijima, was asking. “The phishing scams?”

“Oh, um,” the affluent girl, Haru Okumura, could be heard hesitating. “Yes, you were reading about Medjed or something to see if they were connected?”

“Medjed?” the new stranger, Yusuke Kitagawa, interjected. “The obscure Egyptian god?”

“I think she means the hacker group,” the delinquent Sojiro had taken in, Ren Amamiya, sighed.

“Oh, you know of them?” the girl mused aloud. 

“Oh, you know of them?” Niijima’s voice could be heard asking. 

The girl observing blinked in surprise at the inadvertent mimicry, having to repress a reflexive laugh to hear the rest of Niijima’s words.

“I mean, no, that’s getting us off topic! The group behind this has nothing to do with Medjed. Rather, it seems to be linked to the rising crime in Shibuya.”

“So… the Phantom Thieves are after phishers in Shibuya, huh?” The girl hummed to herself, before beginning to tap away at her keyboard. “Thanks for giving me my in…”

~~~

_**6/11 - Saturday** _   
_**Evening** _   
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

“Alright, I won!” Ann laughed, picking up the play money and throwing it up over the board. "Whoo!"

“Great job, Ann-chan!” Haru smiled.

“I don’t understand…” Makoto said softly, staring down at her total sum. The smallest amount. Even Yusuke earned more than she did by the game’s end. "How did I come in last place?"

“Well, your career choice may be suited for reality, but in this…” Yusuke gestured at the Jinsei Game board. “I’m still upset they neglected artist.”

“Yeah, cop doesn’t have many opportunities here,” Ren said. “And, sorry, Yusuke. Maybe I can buy a newer edition sometime. This was just something I found up here.”

“Hmm, perhaps.”

“Those two aside, I’m surprised you didn’t go with Formula One driver, Miss Motorcycle,” Morgana remarked from where he sat on the couch.

Makoto frowned. “Perhaps I should have…”

“We didn’t need you waffling longer than you did,” Ann said. “Seriously, board games are all about luck. You can turn your brain off sometimes, senpai!”

Makoto forced a small giggle. “If only it were that simple for me.” She slowly stretched her arms above her head, groaning a little.

Ann swiftly looked away, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Ren, meanwhile, found his mouth drying as his eyes locked onto Makoto’s chest.

“Ren, is there a reason you’re staring?” Yusuke asked.

“Huh?” Ren blinked and looked over.

“Hm?” Makoto lowered her arms, frowning. “Is something the matter?”

“Uh, no, I…” Ren cleared his throat. “I think we’re done with board games for now.”

“It is starting to run late,” Haru agreed. “Mako-chan and I have mock exams tomorrow, too.”

“Do you need to go, then?” Morgana asked.

“I think that’d be best,” Makoto said.

Ann yawned, standing up. “Yeah, I guess we’re done.”

“Well, thanks for coming by,” Ren said, cleaning up the board.

“Oh, no, thank you for having us!” Haru smiled. “I quite liked getting to see your room! It’s nice and cozy!”

“Cozy?” Ren repeated under his breath.

“Yes, it was rather fun,” Makoto smiled. “We’ll have to do this again sometime.”

“I agree,” Yusuke said. “I would very much appreciate the chance to know you all more personally.”

“Next time, Yusuke!” Ann said.

“Hey, if you need privacy to get ready, I’ll walk the girls out,” Ren said.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow in surprise as Ren stood up and the girls gathered their belongings. “As we’ll be sharing a room, I don’t see why you’d feel I’d need privacy.”

“Well, I guess?” Ren shrugged.

“Have a good night, Yusuke-kun,” Haru smiled, heading down the stairs.

“Later,” Ann waved, following.

Makoto smiled and nodded at him and Morgana, before following Ren and the other two downstairs.

“You’re heading out?” Sojiro asked.

“Just seeing them to the station,” Ren said.

Sojiro nodded. “Come again, you three.”

“I will be sure to!” Haru said, giving a polite bow, before heading out the door.

“Have a good night, Boss!” Ann smiled.

Makoto said nothing, keeping her eyes fixed on the back of Ren’s head as the group left the cafe. Only once they were out of sight of the door did she open her mouth. “Ann, Haru, can you two go on ahead? I just remembered something I needed to discuss with Ren.”

“Huh?” Haru glanced back in surprise.

Ann looked confused for a moment before giving a nod. “Uh, yeah, sure thing. Let’s go, Haru!”

“Um, alright,” Haru nodded. “We’ll wait at the station!”

“Alright,” Makoto said, watching them go.

“You wanted to tell me something?” Ren asked, glancing back at her.

Makoto nodded, taking a breath and looking around the alley. Aside from a couple of kids chatting a couple of blocks down, they seemed to be alone. “Ren, I… I’d like to apologize.”

“Uh, for what?”

“That’s the thing…” Makoto hesitated, looking down. “I… don’t know. Ann told me you began acting moody after our conversation this morning, and today you barely spoke or looked at me unless it was part of the group’s conversation. So…”

“Oh, hey, no, you didn’t do anything wrong!” Ren said quickly.

“I didn’t?” Makoto blinked. “But, I thought- then, what’s wrong, Ren? Did something happen after you left?”

“Ah, geez, um…” Ren’s face heated up and he cleared his throat. “Makoto, it’s… when I asked if you wanted to go to Dome Town with me sometime. I thought I… upset you, or made you uncomfortable.”

Makoto gave him an incredulous look.

“I thought you might have wanted space,” Ren said. “I mean, you even started to bring it up this morning, and…”

“Oh, so… you were trying to be nice?” Makoto said, realization slowly dawning. She let out a laugh. “Ren, I told you in that very chat I wasn’t uncomfortable about it! I was bringing it up because… well, I thought my response in the message was too dismissive of your invite. Truthfully, I’d… really like to go sometime.”

“Yeah?” Ren asked, eyes widening.

Makoto nodded. “Yeah.”

Ren slowly smiled. “Uh, wow. Thanks, Makoto. That means a lot to hear.”

“No need to thank me,” Makoto said. “We’re friends, after all.”

“Yeah.”

Makoto quickly pulled her phone out to check the time. “I really should be going. I’ll see you later.”

“See ya. Good luck on those tests tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Makoto flashed him one last smile, before turning and jogging off through the backstreets.

~~~

_**6/11 - Saturday** _   
_**Evening** _   
_**Yongen-Jaya Station** _

“Geez, what’s taking her so long?” Ann frowned, looking back at the stairs. “Maybe something serious is going on between her and Ren…”

“What do you mean?” Haru asked, tilting her head slightly.

“I dunno, I thought maybe they were fighting, or…” Ann scratched her head. “Ah, never mind! So, Haru, you went with dancer back in that game. Do you like dancing?”

“Mhm,” Haru nodded. “I used to take ballet back in middle school. Unfortunately I haven’t had the chance lately to continue. What about you, Ann-chan? Do you like dancing?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s fun!” Ann said. “Uh, but it’s not like I take actual lessons or anything. Just sometimes music really clicks with me.” She let out a sigh. “Shiho would always try to find some song to ambush me with, see if I’d start dancing to it. She apparently thinks I look funny when doing it.”

Haru gave a tiny giggle. “So, Ann-chan, do you want to go into acting? You did pick that in the game.”

“Yeah, what better way to strengthen my heart?” Ann asked. “Doing stunts and stuff like I used to see in movies when I was little. And, I mean, we already kind of get practice for that in the Metaverse.”

“I suppose so!” Haru smiled.

Ann looked over her head to see Makoto rushing down the stairs. “There you are!”

“Sorry, some traffic suddenly picked up and I couldn’t cross the street for a bit,” Makoto said, brushing some hair behind her ear. “Well, shall we all head home together?”

“Sounds good!” Ann said, leading the other two closer to the platform.

~~~

_**6/11 - Saturday** _   
_**Evening** _   
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

Ren climbed the stairs to see Yusuke had spread out the blanket and pillow Sojiro provided on the floor in front of the couch. “Uh… you know, the couch is right next to you.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Morgana complained.

“Ah, it’s alright,” Yusuke said. “I often sleep on the floor of my art studio. And perhaps denying myself that one luxury will help stoke my creative fires.”

“In a slump?” Ren asked, grabbing his night clothes.

“I suppose you could say that,” Yusuke said. “I had assumed coming to see a cafe as kitsch as this would inspire me, and… to an extent, it did. However it left me questioning my purpose. Can I truly grow as an artist? There were no opportunities displayed for me.”

“Is this still about the board game not having artist as a career choice?” Morgana asked.

“Perhaps,” Yusuke said. “But perhaps it may also be how stifled Madarame left me.”

“Yeah, but he’s not here anymore,” Ren said. “He can’t stand in your way. And life isn’t some game. I know someone that just picked his career card at random can’t really talk, but you can decide where you’re going and stuff. Cut your own path.”

“Do you truly think I possess that power?”

“You have a katana, you tell me.”

Yusuke looked up for a moment before chuckling. “An apt metaphor, to be certain. Thank you, Ren. I apologize for wavering so late in the day.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Ren said, heading downstairs. “I’m going to change before bed.”

“Very well,” Yusuke said. He paused and thought and quickly called out. “Oh, if Boss is still present, tell him grilled fish and miso soup would be a fine breakfast for me!”

"I'm not going to do that!" Ren called back.

~~~

_**6/11 - Saturday** _   
_**Evening** _   
_**Niijima Apartment** _

“Sis, I’m home!” Makoto called out as she shut the door behind her.

She heard Sae make a slight hum in response from the living room. Slipping her shoes off, she quickly made her way out. “I’m sorry I’m back late.”

“I’m just glad you made it back,” Sae said.

Makoto blinked, surveying her sister’s face. “Sis? Did something happen?”

“We recovered a girl today,” Sae said, turning away from Makoto. “A high schooler about your age. She was found in an illegal sex establishment the police raided as part of a failed sting.”

“That’s… is she okay?” Makoto asked, taken aback.

“I’d be surprised if she was,” Sae said. “It seems she was blackmailed into it by that group in Shibuya. Promise me you’ll be careful around there?”

Makoto stared for a moment and nodded. “I promise.” _Maybe… this is a good chance…_ “Um, Sis? Do you know the names of any of these criminals? I’d like to warn the students at Shujin to be wary.”

“I’m afraid I don’t, but simply mentioning a mafia that will ruin their lives should be enough warning,” Sae said curtly. She paused and slowly shook her head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t bring this up the night before your mock exams. Did you eat yet? I can heat something up while you prepare for bed so you can get to sleep right after.”

“Oh, thanks, but I’m fine,” Makoto said, gesturing her sister to sit back on the couch. “Goodnight, Sis.”

“Goodnight,” Sae replied.

Makoto slowly set off down the hall, keeping her gaze on the floor. _So the rumors Suzuki heard are true. All the more reason for the Phantom Thieves to act... If only Sis had told me the name of at least one suspect!_

She stopped outside the bathroom, letting out a slow, deep breath. _I can’t let this bother me too much tonight. Tomorrow is important for my future, after all._ She grabbed the handle, slowly opening the door and stepping inside, catching the gaze of her reflection in the mirror.

_My future… Is just following my family’s lineage the right thing? Even if it was just a game, I still lost making that choice. Why is it that outside our Thief work I’m so clueless?_

~~~

_Are the Phantom Thieves **just**?_   
**YES: 19.3%**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 4  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 2  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 4  
> THE EMPEROR/Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 5  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 3  
> TEMPERANCE/Shujin Student Council: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 2  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 4  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 4  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 3


	44. The Great Detective and the Lady Thief

_**6/12 - Sunday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

Ren’s eyes slowly opened into a squint, the illumination of the early morning sun filling the room. He took a few slow breaths to steady himself, trying to become aware of what woke him up.

_It’s like… when Palace security rises? Am I being watched?_

Slowly, Ren began to sit up.

“Ah, can you return to your prior position, please?”

Ren froze, glancing over to see Yusuke had positioned a chair beside the bed and held a sketchbook in his hand. “Yusuke…”

“Ren?”

“Were you drawing me while I was asleep…?”

“Indeed I was,” Yusuke confirmed. “You seemed simultaneously at ease and troubled. It made me curious as to what you might have been dreaming about to elicit such an unconscious action.”

“So you were also watching me sleep,” Ren said slowly.

“The delightful scent of coffee kept me awake,” Yusuke confessed.

“Okay…” Ren rubbed his eyes, laying back down. “I think we’ll need to talk today about what boundaries are.”

“Very well,” Yusuke nodded. “But can we do so in the fresh air? I’d like to see if my creativity is back or simply linked to the atmosphere of the cafe.”

“...whatever,” Ren groaned.

“Hey, what are you two talking about?” Morgana asked, waking up from where he was sleeping on Ren’s legs. “Are we getting up already?”

“I guess so…” Ren sighed.

~~~

_**6/12 - Sunday** _  
_**Morning** _  
_**Sophia University** _

Haru paused outside the gate, nervously rubbing her arm as she stared at the beside the gate. “The National Mock Exam…”

“Haru?” Makoto, having already passed the gate, suddenly realized her friend has ceased walking beside her. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m just nervous,” Haru mumbled as Makoto returned to her. “What if I fail? Do universities judge you based on the results here?”

“Haru,” Makoto said, giving her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, alright? This is just practice. So failing isn’t the worst thing that could happen. If anything, we’ll know to work on areas you struggle.”

“Would father be okay with my failing, though?” Haru asked, giving Makoto an anxious glance.

“If he isn’t, I will do anything in my power to convince him otherwise,” Makoto said.

“Mako-chan…” Haru managed a small smile.

“Are you ready to go in, now?” Makoto asked.

“As I’ll ever be, I think,” Haru nodded. She began to take a step forward before stopping, turning frantically towards Makoto again. “Oh, um, the ribbon on my uniform is straight, right?”

Makoto rolled her eyes, still smiling, and leaned down slightly to adjust it. “It’s fine.”

“Thank you so much!” Haru said, turning around. “Now, shall we go?” And, with slightly shaky confidence, Haru stepped forward, Makoto walking alongside her as they entered the university.

“Let’s see,” Makoto said, glancing at one of the signs as they walked down the hall. “It seems to be this way…”

“Oh, Makoto-san!” a male voice called out.

Makoto felt her body tense up as she turned around.

“Mako-chan, isn’t that…?” Haru asked in a whisper.

“Akechi-kun,” Makoto said, both in answer and greeting. “What a surprise running into you here…”

Akechi gave a pleasant laugh. “Yes, hard to believe I’d get the free time to take these tests, isn’t it?” He glanced over to Haru. “Ah, is this your friend? I can infer from the plaid skirt that she’s a Shujin student as well.”

“Um, yes. I am Haru Okumura.” She gave a polite bow. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice meeting you as well,” Akechi smiled. “Forgive me for being presumptuous, but I assume you know my name already.”

“Um, yes, I do,” Haru said, straightening up. “I saw your latest TV appearance.”

“I do hope you enjoyed it,” Akechi laughed, before his face got serious. “But, Okumura, hm? You wouldn’t happen to be related to the family that owns Okumura Foods, would you?”

“Oh, um, y-yes…” Haru stuttered nervously.

“I see,” Akechi said, a small smile working its way onto his face again. “I hope things aren’t too stressful for the daughter of a CEO like Okumura. Particularly given the nasty rumors I’ve been hearing ever since the overseas expansion failed.”

Haru looked down. “Um, what sort of rumors?”

“Perhaps we shouldn’t dwell on that right before the test,” Makoto interjected, taking a slight step between Akechi and Haru.

“Oh, yes, my apologies,” Akechi said. “That was hardly appropriate for me to bring up.”

“It’s alright,” Haru said softly. “I’m used to it.”

“Why don’t we head in?” Makoto suggested, glancing back at Haru with a frown.

“Actually, before you go, I was hoping I could chat with you, Makoto-san,” Akechi said, his voice still its usual level of pleasant.

“With me?” Makoto questioned. “If you like. Haru, you go on ahead.”

“Are you sure?”

Makoto nodded. “We’ll meet up after the tests.”

Haru hesitated before nodding. “Alright.” She gave one last look at Akechi before turning and heading off down the hall.

“So, you wanted to speak with me?” Makoto asked, turning from Haru’s retreating form to stare at Akechi. “Is this about the Phantom Thieves?”

“You’re quite perceptive,” Akechi laughed.

“You had outright mentioned on TV you believe the Phantom Thieves acted at Shujin,” Makoto stated. “With Kamoshida.”

“Yes, there are a number of points of commonality between his and Madarame’s cases,” Akechi said. “I was wondering if, as the Student Council President of Shujin, you could tell me if there are more details I overlooked. I think, for the sake of their targets’ victims, the Phantom Thieves should be held accountable for their actions.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Don’t you agree that someone, a complete unknown, knowing the hardships you’ve been put through without your disclosing it is a cause for alarm?” Akechi asked. "Citizens have a right to privacy."

“You were the same in your interview,” Makoto said carefully. She paused as a few students from a high school she didn’t recognize walked past. “So, you don’t doubt the existence of the Phantom Thieves.”

“I’ve mentioned the same with your sister,” Akechi chuckled. “Sometimes, you can’t let common sense stand in the way. Looking at this case with an occult angle actually makes a lot of pieces fit.”

Makoto felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, cautiously looking Akechi up and down. _It can’t be… Is he…?_ “Are you enjoying this, Akechi-kun?”

“Enjoying it?” Akechi briefly seemed surprised before giving a large smile. “I think I am, yes. A charismatic detective, and phantom thieves delivering calling cards and still succeeding in their crimes. A perfect rivalry, wouldn’t you say?”

Makoto made a slightly disgusted face. “At the very least, I can say you’re not lacking in self-esteem.”

“You seem bothered, Makoto-san,” Akechi said. “Don’t tell me you are on the Phantom Thieves’ side.”

“I believe they’re more just than one who acts simply for fame.”

“Ah, you never struck me as a fan of bad boys,” Akechi laughed. “But, is that really all you see me as? A glory-hound? I’m using my natural born talents for the sake of serving the world. The media’s focus on me was never my ultimate goal.”

“For the sake of the world?” Makoto repeated, looking down.

“Are you not doing the same?” Akechi asked, a disappointed look on his face. “What a shame. With as feisty as you had been in this conversation, I would have thought-”

“I am,” Makoto interrupted, looking up. “I may not be a detective, but I take my job as Shujin Academy’s Student Council President seriously.”

Akechi gave a smile. “Ah, I’m glad to see that Niijima fire back. You know, I hate to disparage your sister, but I’m very interested in debates with one such as yourself. A young woman that supports the Phantom Thieves.”

Makoto took her phone out, checking the time. “We don’t really have time for a debate. We already spent too much time talking.”

Akechi mimicked her actions, checking his own phone. “Oh, so we have! Well, there’s a chance we’ll cross paths again with a close as I am with your sister.”

_Close with my sister…_ Makoto felt her mood dropping.

“Perhaps if an opportunity arises, we can discuss the Phantom Thieves in more depth?”

“Oh, I suppose…” _I’ll just do whatever I can to keep that from happening._

Akechi smiled and nodded. “Very good. It’s a deal, then, Makoto-san.”

_I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that carry you to thy future. With the birth of the **Justice** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

##### JUSTICE CONFIDANT: RANK 1

“It’s about to start,” Akechi said, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Shall we?”

Makoto nodded, warily eyeing him out of the corner of her eye as they walked down the hall together. _A fan of bad boys, did he call me? I hope I’m not reading into that too much._

~~~

_**6/12 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Inokashira Park** _

“Do you think those ducks are a family?” Yusuke asked, sitting on a railing beside the path and sketching his view of the pond.

“Probably,” Ren said, leaning against a nearby tree. The two had journeyed out for some fresh air, Morgana giving them some privacy by exploring the park on his own. “Now, ducks aside, Yusuke, you were listening to what I was saying, right?”

“I should ask permission before leering,” Yusuke said. He looked over. “But my prior attempt at that with Ann led to Makoto-san assaulting me.”

“That’s because you were stalking Ann and groped Makoto. Both of which are things we’ve changed people’s hearts for.”

“I did not grope her!” Yusuke protested. “I was simply being courteous and brushing the rice stuck to her vest off!”

“And you need to ask before doing that!” Ren said, exasperated.

“How does creativity flourish in such a stifling society?” Yusuke asked, returning to his sketch.

Ren paused for a moment before walking over and knocking the sketchbook out of Yusuke’s hand.

“Ah, what was that for?!”

“I’ve decided we’re done being in the park,” Ren shrugged. “I want you to play video games with me in the arcade. You’ll come with me now, right?”

“I don’t want to play video games,” Yusuke said.

“Seriously?” Ren asked. “I already pre-purchased credits there and need a player two.”

“You should have asked me before- oh, I see…” Yusuke trailed off, staring ahead before nodding in thought. “Thank you, Ren. You’ve opened my eyes once again.”

“Mhm,” Ren nodded, giving a small smile as Yusuke picked up and brushed the dirt off the sketch. “Uh, I didn’t ruin the art, did I?”

“It is stained, but… Hm, the soil actually added a nice, earthy aesthetic…”

Ren glanced down, raising an eyebrow at the dirt stains now brushed over some of the linework. “If you say so…”

At the sound of slightly heavy footsteps he looked up, spotting Ryuji lightly jogging along the path. Ren hesitated for a moment before hopping over the railing. “Hey, Ryuji!”

Ryuji slowed to a halt, a slightly odd smile on his face. “Oh, hey, Ren.”

“Funny running into each other, huh?” Ren asked carefully.

“Not really,” Ryuji shrugged. “Kind of figured it’d be you I’d see here.”

“What’s that mean?” Ren frowned.

“I had my fortune told,” Ryuji answered.

Ren gave a slight laugh. “Didn’t think you were one for that kind of stuff.”

“Ren, who is this person?” Yusuke asked, having climbed back onto the path as well.

“Oh, uh, Yusuke, this is a friend of mine from Shujin. Ryuji Sakamoto. Ryuji, this is Yusuke Kitagawa.”

“Huh.” Ryuji crossed his arms, looking slightly surprised. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you before. You don’t go to Shujin, do ya?”

“No, I am an art student at Kosei High.” Yusuke looked Ryuji up and down, frowning. “Hmm. Your hair seems quite dirty.”

“What?!”

“Ah, geez, I don’t think I have it in me to teach you tact today, too…” Ren sighed. “Yusuke’s an artist, Ryuji. I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I did,” Yusuke said.

Ren elbowed him in the side.

Yusuke grunted in pain, stumbling slightly. “Ah, I meant, I did not.”

Ryuji just stared at Yusuke.

Ren glanced up and his eyes widened at seeing his black roots starting to show. “Oh, maybe that’s why. Ryuji, you’re not dyeing your hair anymore?”

“Oh, that explains it…” Ryuji said, scratching his head. “Yeah, I can’t keep affordin’ that shit.”

“But you can afford fortunes?” Ren asked.

“That’s different, man,” Ryuji shook his head. “But, uh, art, huh? Gotta say, I was never into that stuff.”

“Hmm,” Yusuke crossed his arms.

Ryuji crossed his arms as well. “You know, I feel like you’re judgin’ me really hard right now.”

“Ah, apologies, I was trying to discern your expression,” Yusuke said. He glanced at Ren before looking back at Ryuji. “I’m sorry. May I discern your feelings? It may help with my art.”

“Uh… no,” Ryuji said.

“I see…” Yusuke nodded.

“Good job,” Ren said, patting Yusuke on the back. “I’ll treat you to lunch.”

“Uh, what did he do?” Ryuji asked.

“He’s had some incidents with… asking before making people art subjects,” Ren explained.

“And while I appreciate your approval of my progress, I don’t need to be rewarded with food,” Yusuke grouched. Almost as soon as he mentioned food, his stomach let out a loud groan.

“Dude…” Ryuji blinked.

Ren let out a slight laugh. “You sure, Yusuke?”

“Well… if you’re so insistent, I suppose I won’t turn down a meal,” Yusuke conceded.

“Ryuji, you in?” Ren asked.

Ryuji got that weird smile on his face again. “Was waiting for you to ask. Yeah, I’m in.”

~~~

_**6/12 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Sophia University** _

The room was completely silent, save for the scratching of pencils. Rows upon rows of desks with students from various high schools, hunched over their test booklets. About three rows from the back of the room, Makoto sat on the aisle, staring blankly at some of the questions.

Choose the answer that best fits the blank in the sentence or conversation below. “The manager said his team ( A ) win the soccer league and they actually did ( B ) season.” (1) A: will B: next; (2) A: will B: the next;(3) A: would B: next; (4) A: would B: the next.

_Maybe I should have had Ann quiz me yesterday,_ Makoto thought to herself. _This syntax is confusing._

Her eyes drifting up in thought she spotted Akechi a few rows in front of her, about four seats from the aisle. With the pencil in his left hand it was hard to tell for certain, but he seemed to be making swift progress.

Suddenly, he paused, giving a tiny, subtle glance back at her.

Makoto quickly looked back down. _Why would he look at me?! To see if he’s in my head?_ The English problem on the paper provided her no answer to that question. _Don’t worry, alright? This is just practice. So failing isn’t the worst thing that could happen._ Her early words to Haru were echoing in her head.

She closed her eyes and let out a quiet breath. _I know this exam is meaningless. But… Akechi. He’s just as busy outside of school as I’ve become lately. Probably even more so. Why is it coming so easily to him? Is phantom thievery really all I’m cut out for?_

She opened her eyes. _Maybe it’s fine if that’s the case. The Detective vs. the Thief. If you want to play that game, I’ll match you._ She filled in circle four. _The leader of the Phantom Thieves said her team **would** win this battle of justice. And they actually did **the next Palace.** I’ll be better than you, Akechi._

~~~

_**6/12 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Ogikubo** _

“Ah, the line outside was rather long,” Yusuke frowned, staring down at his now completed ramen bowl. “Do you think they’d object if I ordered another?”

Ryuji and Ren both stared, blinking in surprise. Despite Yusuke’s size, he finished before the two of them had gotten half-way through theirs. At Ryuji’s suggestion, the three of them boarded JL train; first to Shinjuku, then transferring to Ogikubo, where “the best ramen in Tokyo” was waiting for them.

“Damn…” Ryuji said. “Did you even savor that?”

“We came in together, so another bowl should be fine?” Ren mumbled uncertainly. “But… pace yourself, Yusuke. Don’t try to force too much food at once.”

“I’ll do my best to keep your advice in mind,” Yusuke said. “But the flavor was quite exquisite.”

Ryuji laughed. “Right? I used to come here after track practice last year. Been glad to get chances to come again.”

“Are you in the area often?” Ren asked.

“Kinda,” Ryuji shrugged.

An awkward silence fell over them and they continued eating once Yusuke got his refill.

Ren paused after a few more slurps. “It’s been about two months since we last got to hang out.”

Ryuji let the noodles in his mouth fall out, splashing back into the broth. “Yeah.” He shifted the chopsticks around in his hand. “Bit weird tryin’ to just fall back into that day like nothin’ happened.”

“So what has been happening with you?” Ren asked, starting to eat again.

“Oh, nothin’ much,” Ryuji said. “Been hangin’ out with Eiko. She’s a third year, y’know. Helpin’ out the Maiden, stuff like that.”

“Maiden?” Ren repeated, but Ryuji’s loud slurping seems to have drowned the question out.

“What about you?” Ryuji asked. “How’d you and Mr. Artist meet?”

“Are you referring to me?” Yusuke asked, glancing over.

“Uh, yeah, obviously.”

“Well, hmm, how to describe it…” Yusuke took another slurp as he thought. “Ah, are you familiar with the artist Madarame?”

“That old, sobbing dude the Phantom Thieves took down?”

“Precisely. I was once his apprentice.”

“Oh, f’real?” Ryuji looked over, shocked. “Dude, that must’ve sucked, huh?”

“I suppose you could phrase it that way, yes,” Yusuke nodded. “He was pressuring me to make a new art piece for him. Which led to my approaching Ann.”

“Ann... Takamaki?” Ryuji blinked. He looked down, face slightly red. “I mean, I guess she’s pretty… She is a model and stuff.”

“She had a unique aura which invoked feelings in me I hadn’t felt since I first laid eyes on the ‘Sayuri’,” Yusuke continued. “But she and her friends weren’t exactly keen on her being my model.”

“We could tell he was being abused,” Ren said, before picking his bowl up to drink the remaining broth.

“They offered me support that I desperately needed,” Yusuke said.

“Huh,” Ryuji nodded. “So, kind of a fated encounter or some shit, then?”

“I suppose fate could have been the one that let us all cross paths,” Yusuke chuckled. “And what of you, Sakamoto? How did you meet Ren?”

“Uh, we just go to the same school,” Ryuji shrugged. “Ran into each other on his first day. Kamoshida had left us both behind in the rain so he could perv on Takamaki.”

“I had no idea who Kamoshida was at the time,” Ren said. “So Ryuji… elegantly filled me in.”

“Heh, that’s one way to put it,” Ryuji said. “I kinda spilled my guts on all the crap that bastard put me through. That dude brought up my dad ditchin’ mom and me just so I’d fight back against him. He loved beatin’ people.”

“So I’ve read,” Yusuke said, his voice sounding disgusted.

“Ah, sorry,” Ryuji mumbled. “Still not over that guy, I guess…” He finished his ramen up and let out a sigh. “Anyway, Ren’s record was leaked and he was having a rough time at school. I was in the same boat, so we grabbed some beef bowls after school.”

“We have a lot in common,” Ren said. “So we just kind of clicked.”

Yusuke gave a small smile. “That’s quite heartwarming.”

“Uh, sure?” Ryuji shot Yusuke an uneasy look. “But, yeah, it was fun… Then… he met Niijima the next day.”

“Ryuji…” Ren said, his voice heavy.

“Hey, I don’t care if you like spendin’ time with her,” Ryuji gave the same weird smile from the park. “I’m happy for ya, man. Managin’ to score a girl, even with your rep.”

“No comment,” Ren said, rolling his eyes. He looked at the counter, where the three of them had finished their ramen. “We should go so we don’t hold the line up too much.”

“Good idea,” Ryuji said, checking his phone out. “I gotta get goin’ to work, too.”

The three left the restaurant, setting off towards the station. “Well, it was great getting to see you. We need to do this again.”

Ryuji nodded. “Yeah. Don’t know if it’s just the ramen, but I’m pretty happy with how this day turned out.” He gave a gentle pat to a slight lump in his shorts pocket.

“Ah, do you mind if we walk slower?” Yusuke asked, holding a hand over his stomach. “I think I may have moved a bit too swiftly.”

“Uh, if you’re about to run late, I guess we’ll part here,” Ren said, giving an awkward laugh.

“Mkay. See you later.”

“See ya,” Ren waved as Ryuji took off in a gentle jog to the station, the limp in his leg evident.

“That was a rather odd encounter, if you don’t mind my saying,” Yusuke said, slowly straightening up.

“Yeah, something’s off…” Ren frowned. “Still… I’m glad he seems to be happier now. Maybe someday I can get him and the girls to bury the hatchet.”

“I’m sure you can accomplish that,” Yusuke said. “Ann, Makoto-san, and Haru-san all have kindness in them.”

“Well, I didn’t really mean to include Haru in that too, but thanks,” Ren said.

The two set off towards the station at a slow pace, the two frowning.

“I feel like we’re overlooking something,” Yusuke commented.

Ren stopped in his tracks. “Shit. Morgana’s still in the park.”

“Ah, that’s what was missing.”

“Uh, you think you can get home on your own in this state?” Ren asked nervously, taking out a few coins. “I think this can cover the fare back to Yongen.”

“I’ll text you if I’m having any issues managing,” Yusuke said.

“Thanks!” Ren said, giving a quick smile, before taking off at a frantic pace. _Please don’t be too pissed, please don’t be too pissed!_

~~~

_**6/12 - Sunday** _  
_**Daytime** _  
_**Sophia University** _

“Ah, my shoulders are so stiff,” Haru said, cracking her neck as she and Makoto walked out to the gate.

“Same with mine,” Makoto said. “I’d recommend stretching and a warm bath when getting home.”

“That sounds lovely!” Haru smiled, the two girls stopping outside the gate, standing in wait on the sidewalk. “Oh, are you going to wait with me?”

“I’m not in any particular hurry,” Makoto said. “Besides, I’d imagine your father would want to speak with your tutor after the exam.”

“Hmm, that’s a fair point,” Haru nodded, leading Makoto aside slightly so as not to block the other students as they left. “Um, Mako-chan? Is something else bothering you?”

Makoto’s eyes widened slightly as she glanced at her. “You can tell?”

“You’ve seemed a lot less happy since we ran into Akechi-kun,” Haru said. “Or… was it the exam?”

“Oh, I feel I did alright on them,” Makoto said, shaking her head. “But you’re right. Our unexpected encounter with Akechi is bothering me.”

“Did he say something to you after I left?”

Makoto hesitated, staring into Haru’s eyes. _...no, I won’t burden her with my issues._ “I’m more concerned about what he was saying to you. Negative rumors about Okumura Foods. Is everything alright, Haru?”

“Huh?!” Haru squeaked out. “O-oh, um… your being concerned for me rather disarmed me. I…” She looked down, a frown on her face. “Mako-chan, I’m worried for the company. My father, he…”

“He’s here,” Makoto said, looking over Haru’s shoulder to see Kunikazu’s limo pull up.

“So soon?” Haru turned around, swallowing as she put on a neutral expression.

The back door opened, Kunikazu stepping out and looking over, eyes passing over his daughter and landing on Makoto.

“Hello, father,” Haru greeted.

“Hello again, Okumura-san,” Makoto said, giving a slight bow.

“Likewise,” Kunikazu said. His tone gave no suggestion he felt the same. “How do you think Haru did?”

“You can ask her yourself,” Makoto said, glancing to her. “Haru? How were the tests?”

“I didn’t struggle as much as I expected,” Haru said, a faint hint of a smile on her face. “You were a really good motivator, Makoto.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Makoto said, her tone slightly smug. She glanced back at Kunikazu. “There you have it, sir.”

“Didn’t struggle as much, is what she said,” Kunikazu said, narrowing his eyes slightly. “That implies she did at points.”

“Even I did,” Makoto said. “These tests are meant as an indicator of where a student needs to improve themselves, after all.”

“The Okumura name being in the top spot would have been a preferable outcome.”

“I understand that desire, given the rumors around your company,” Makoto said delicately. “However, isn’t it good business sense to accept some loses at present for long term gain?”

Haru’s eyes widened slightly as she stared at Makoto.

Kunikazu himself seemed slightly taken aback. “Hmm… You seem more prepared to talk to me today.”

“I am, sir,” Makoto said. _Perhaps I can butter him up a little?_ “I have to be to match wits with a man of your stature.”

Kunikazu then took them both by surprise. He gave a slight chuckle. “You know, I wished to ascend to the political world because I saw this country as having no future. But… maybe I should reevaluate that if there’s young people like you.”

“Oh… thank you.” Makoto blinked a few times. _What’s going on? He’s friendly now?_

“Hmm, you and your sister live in Ebisu, right?” Kunikazu asked. “I believe you had me take you to the station there last time.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Rent there is rather expensive,” Kunikazu commented. “Can your family really afford it?”

“We… manage,” Makoto said carefully.

“Simply managing wouldn’t do for an Okumura’s tutor,” he said, looking over towards Haru. “With the Sugimura family having fallen, I’ll need to rely on Haru here for my company to carry on the family name. Perhaps, if your result is high enough, I could hire you as Haru’s manager.”

“Her… manager?”

“Like a celebrity has?” Haru frowned.

“Hush, dear,” Kunikazu said. “Like I said, it all depends on how trustworthy and intelligent I deem you.”

Makoto stared him in the eye. _Another game… I can’t at all discern why he wants this._ “I’d need lessons myself if I were to accept such a task.”

“Here’s your first one,” Kunikazu said. “You control the conversation. You direct its topics.”

“Like what you’ve been doing, I take it?” Makoto asked.

Kunikazu gave an almost sinister smile.

“...alright, I shall think about your offer.” Makoto bowed. “Thank you for thinking so highly of me.”

_Rank up!_

##### DEVIL CONFIDANT: RANK 3

Kunikazu gave a curt nod. “Let’s go, Haru.”

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Haru said to Makoto, the girls sharing an uneasy look, before she followed her father back into the limousine.

Makoto stood on the sidewalk, watching them go. _Is this what it’s like being a criminal? Constant paranoia and feeling attacked from all sides? Is this what Ren goes through because of his probation and reputation?_

She frowned, grabbing her arm. _Maybe I’m as busy as Akechi after all, managing all of this._

~~~

_**6/12 - Sunday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

Ren gave a hiss of pain as he dabbed an antiseptic soaked cotton ball against the scratch on his cheek. He narrowed his eyes, keeping his gaze locked on his reflection in the mirror. “You know, people at school are going to be talking about this tomorrow.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Morgana said from where he sat on the edge of the sink, his voice insincere. “I wish I had thought of that during the hours where you ABANDONED ME IN THE PARK!”

There was a knock on the bathroom door, Sojiro’s gruff voice coming from the other side. “Hey, are you torturing the cat in there? What’s with that yowling?”

“Sorry, Boss!” Ren called. “He’s fine, don’t worry!”

“I am not fine, Boss!” Morgana mewed. He narrowed his eyes. “Know this, Ren Amamiya. I remember those who wronged me. And when I’m human again and you’re crying alone for my help? Guess who will be leaving you in the park? That's right, me!”

Ren sighed. “Noted…”

~~~

“What am I to do with that punk?” Sojiro muttered to himself as he returned to behind the counter. He looked over to where Yusuke sat, the boy still sipping his coffee. “So, what was it you wanted to say?”

“Ah, yes,” Yusuke set the cup down. “I thank you for your hospitality, but I’m thinking that tomorrow, as I embark to school, I will also be returning to Kosei’s dorms.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sojiro raised his eyebrows, leaning back slightly. “What made you decide that? I thought you said you couldn’t be creative there.”

“I thought the same,” Yusuke nodded, taking another sip. “However, last night in the wake of the Jinsei Game, Ren spoke to me about cutting my own path moving forward. Getting out of Madarame’s shadow, so to speak. And then today, we ran into an individual he knew. A young man that spoke of fated encounters.”

“There’s a lot of weirdos out there, I suppose,” Sojiro commented.

“I suppose that is the case,” Yusuke nodded. “And sheltering myself amongst my friends is depriving me of contact with them. What sort of paths do they seek? Or even the paths of an average person? How do they perceive the world? If my art is to evolve to a point that I can cut a path as Ren suggested, I believe I’ll need the answers to those questions. And to that end…”

“You want to throw yourself into the mix, huh?” Sojiro smiled. “You’re pretty mature, kid. A lot of adults out there try to avoid that kind of thing.”

Yusuke smiled. “I appreciate your approval.” He finished the coffee, setting it back down. “If it’s okay with you, might I impose for this one more night? I have a gift to bestow you for your hospitality, but… I’d like one more evening before parting ways with it.”

“You don’t need to give me anything,” Sojiro said. “But yeah, I’m fine with it.” He chuckled. “You could probably stand me squeezing one more hearty meal into you, too.”

“I am in your debt, Sakura-san,” Yusuke said, giving a slight bow.

At that moment, the door to the bathroom creaked open, Ren shuffling out, Morgana close behind him.

Morgana looked up, somehow conveying disappointment with just a glance. “Bed. Both of you.” And with that, he ran up the stairs.

Ren groaned. “Come on, Yusuke. School in the morning.”

Yusuke let out a light laugh, standing up. “Yes, perhaps it’s best to retire early. Tomorrow is a brighter day, and I’d like to be able to grasp it with full consciousness.”

“Bed so early, huh?” Sojiro asked, taking the empty cup and dropping it in the sink. “Well, I was about to head home for the same. Goodnight, you two.”

“‘Night, Boss,” Ren said.

“Goodnight,” Yusuke nodded, following Ren up the stairs.

~~~

_**6/12 - Sunday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**???** _

In a dark, messy room, a girl with long, orange hair typed away at her computer, giggling to herself.

“Tomorrow is a brighter day, huh?” she repeated aloud. “What a coinkidink. I’d like you fully aware tomorrow, too…”

~~~

_Are the Phantom Thieves **just**?_  
**YES: 19.2%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 4  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 2  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 4  
> THE EMPEROR/Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> JUSTICE/Goro Akechi: Rank 1  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 5  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 3  
> TEMPERANCE/Shujin Student Council: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 4  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 4  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 3


	45. Alibaba and the Phantom Thieves

_**6/13 - Monday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

“You’re not going to wait for Ren?” Sojiro asked, watching as Yusuke wolfed down the curry breakfast Sojiro had made for him.

He stopped to swallow, taking a sip of coffee to wash the rice down. “Unfortunately, if I were to do so, I wouldn’t have time to drop my clothes off at the dorms before school.” He nodded to the suitcase beside him. “And I wouldn’t wish to wake him prematurely. He could use the extra few minutes, given his injury.”

“If he took better care of that cat, he wouldn’t get scratched,” Sojiro scoffed. “I’m surprised the thing is fine with being carried around in that bag all day.”

Yusuke simply gave a small smile, taking a final sip of his coffee. “I had best be going. Thank you once again for your hospitality.”

Sojiro gave a small huff of a laugh. “Don’t sweat it.” He glanced over to where the ‘Sayuri’ now hung on the cafe wall. “You made your thanks more than clear.” He looked back at Yusuke as the young man stood up. “Are you sure you want to leave it here, though?”

“I am,” Yusuke nodded. “The painting has brought me much joy and inspiration, but that isn’t something I should keep to myself. That said, I do agree with Makoto-san that a world stage would not suit her.” He stared at the painting, a faint smile on his face. “I think she’d like it here. Brightening the mood of the few that come by, perhaps providing them with inspiration. A quiet, cozy atmosphere.”

“If you’re sure,” Sojiro shrugged. “If anytime you want it back, though, just tell me. And don’t be a stranger, either.” He gave a smirk. “It wouldn’t reflect well on me if I let you starve, after all.”

Yusuke nodded. “I shall return, then. Good day.” And with one last glance at his mother’s painting, Yusuke grabbed his luggage and headed out the door.

As the door shut, Ren made his way downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Yusuke left already?”

“About time you woke up,” Sojiro sighed, the smile still on his face. “I’ll warm your breakfast up. You cover that injury with a bandage or something. Last thing you need is a bad rep at school.”

“...yeah,” Ren said, giving a distracted glance at the ‘Sayuri’. “...huh.”

“Your friend gave it to me as a gift for the cafe,” Sojiro said, following Ren’s gaze to look at it. “Fits in, don’t it?”

“It does,” Ren nodded. “Keep that safe, Boss, okay?”

Sojiro frowned. “You don’t need to tell me that. I know what it means to that kid.”

“Sorry.”

Sojiro shook his head, his face softening. “Just get ready before you run late.”

Ren nodded again, and quickly stepped into the bathroom as Sojiro returned to preparing his breakfast.

~~~

_**6/13 - Monday** _  
_**Early Morning** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

“I’ve heard there’s been a lot of kidnappings in Shibuya lately.”

“Is this about the mafia the news is talking about?”

“Someone in my class said they’ve been blackmailing him for money!”

“That’s terrible. Why isn’t the school doing anything about it?”

“Well, Niijima-senpai did caution me and my friends last week.”

“Her sister is a prosecutor, right? Is warnings really all she can do?”

Ann gave a slight pout as she walked through the halls of Shujin. _Geez, Makoto’s trying, jerks._

“Ann, you okay?” Ren asked, looking up as Ann made her way into the classroom.

“Oh, yeah, it’s nothing!” Ann said, waving her hand as she sat down. “It’s just… people act so entitled, you know? I heard people talking about the mafia on my way in and they were complaining that Makoto of all people wasn’t doing enough to help.”

Ren glanced out the window at the intense cloud cover. “I hope it doesn’t rain today. It’d be nice to get to look into this so she actually can do something.”

“Yeah,” Ann said, slumping over the back of her chair. “Wish they’d recognize us for it, though. Then maybe people will get off of your and senpai’s backs.”

“We know the truth,” Ren said. “That’s enough.”

Ann gave a small smile and looked up. “Thanks, Ren- oh my god, what happened to your face?!” Ann’s gratitude was cut off at noticing the long bandage affixed to Ren’s left cheek. Her outburst also drew the attention of other students in the room.

"What's freaking Takamaki out so much? Is Amamiya doing something to her?"

“Hey, you can kind of see his face reflected in the window. Isn’t that…?”

“A bandage! Did Amamiya get into a fight?”

“Ugh, I don’t get why Takamaki-san hangs out with him.”

“Hey, knock it off!” Ann said, glancing over at them, before looking back. “Ren? You, uh, didn’t get into a fight, right?”

“Uh… a rather one-sided one…” Ren mumbled. “With Morgana.”

“Mona did that?” Ann blinked. “Why?”

“He abandoned me in the park, Lady Ann,” Morgana said indignantly from inside Ren's desk. “Then he comes back and picks me up acting like he didn’t just leave me alone for hours without warning!”

“I got caught up in something with Yusuke and…” Ren trailed off and cleared his throat. “It slipped my mind I brought Morgana to the park with us.”

Ann stared for a moment before letting out a snort, turning around to bury her head down on her desk laughing.

“Ann, it isn’t that funny.”

“No, sorry, I… haha... know,” Ann giggled, looking back. “It’s just funny after everything that the thing that finally injures you is something as ordinary as cat claws! Hahahaha!”

Ren just sighed as Ann went back to giggling to herself, turning his gaze out the window.

~~~

_**6/13 - Monday** _  
_**Lunchtime** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto was walking along the covered path through the courtyard, Yanagi beside her as they left the Practice Building. They had just met with Yamauchi in the P.E. faculty office, where the man had given a rather rambling explanation of his plans for the track team revival come fall semester.

“Um, Niijima-senpai?” Yanagi asked as they entered the alcove to stop at the vending machines. “I’m not very familiar with sports, but… did you understand what he was saying about training schedules and consultants?”

“Huh?” Makoto blinked. “Oh, not particularly.” She gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’m rather distracted today. The mock exams I took yesterday were rather exhausting.”

“Oh, even you found them tough?” Yanagi frowned. “Suzuki-senpai said the same thing to me this morning.”

“Oh, where was Suzuki testing?” Makoto asked as she bought some Water of Rebirth.

“I think she said Sophia University?” Yanagi said uncertainly.

“Sophia?” Makoto repeated, blinking. “Huh… we must have missed each other, then. I was there as well.”

“Oh, senpai?” Yanagi asked as she bought some tea. “I was going to be meeting Honda-kun for lunch in the cafeteria. Did you want to join us?”

Makoto shook her head. “Thanks for the offer, but I think I’m going to try and get some work done in the Council Room while I can.”

“Oh, okay,” Yanagi said, smile briefly dropping before returning. “Have a good day, then, President Niijima!”

“And you as well, Yanagi-san.”

Makoto watched the younger girl go before letting out a low sigh, her stomach growling a little. “I need to start adjusting my breakfast portions if I’ll be skipping lunch so often…”

Slowly, she made her way back to the Classroom Building when her phone chimed.

_Who would be texting me now of all times?_ Makoto asked herself as she paused against the stairwell wall to check her messages.

~~~

“Okay, if you hold still, I can-” Ann huffed, setting her makeup kit down.

“You’re rubbing makeup over a cut, I can’t not flinch,” Ren muttered.

“Do you want people to stop whispering about it or not?” Ann asked, crossing her arms.

Once lunch break hit, Ann, Ren, and Morgana headed up to the school roof, sitting on the spare desks still up there. Her humor at Ren’s injury having subsided, Ann was attempting to cover it up with the concealer she kept in her bag.

Morgana snickered from where he sat on the nearby AC unit. “Makeup kind of suits you, Ren.”

“You think?” Ren asked lightly.

“Hey, I was teasing, don’t take it as an actual compliment!” Morgana snapped.

“Mona, you have no right to tease,” Ann huffed. “You don’t want me to tell Queen about that cut you caused, do you?”

“N-no…” Morgana mumbled.

“...you won’t, will you?” Ren asked in a quiet, pleading voice.

“Nah,” Ann whispered back. “If you let me finish covering it, at least.”

Ren nodded, leaning forward again as Ann continued.

“Hmm…” Ann hummed. “You know, this is actually kind of fun when you aren’t twitching.”

“You think?” Ren asked.

“Yeah,” Ann nodded. She gave a small smile. “Reminds me of middle school. Shiho and I used to do each other’s makeup.”

“How is Shiho?”

“I think she’s starting physical therapy this week, so good, I hope,” Ann said. She drew back from Ren, letting out a sigh. “I miss her.”

Ren looked up in thought for a moment. “You know, maybe you and Makoto or you and Haru could do this kind of thing?”

“H-huh?” Ann seemed surprised for a moment before smiling. “Oh, you mean do each other’s makeup? Yeah, that could be a lot of fun! I feel like Haru would be great at it!”

Ren gave a small, reflexive smile to Ann’s excitement when his phone suddenly buzzed.

“Oh, funny timing!” Ann giggled as Ren pulled his phone out. "Is that them?"

“...what is this?” Ren asked softly.

“Huh?” Ann asked. “What’s what?” She stood up, walking around to look over Ren’s shoulder before letting out a gasp.

“Is something wrong, Lady Ann?” Morgana asked, hopping down from the AC and up onto the desk.

~~~

> **Iwai** : Would you be free this evening?
> 
> **Iwai** : Need you as a deterrent for something. Might be dangerous.

Makoto managed a tiny giggle. _Glad he’s checking in with me first now._

> **Makoto** : I should be able to make the time.
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **Iwai** : Glad to hear. Don’t keep me waiting too long.

Makoto nodded to herself, putting her phone away as she headed back up the stairs. _Hopefully we’ll be able to gather information quickly after school._

~~~

> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Nice to meet you.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Ren Amamiya, I presume?
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : I am the one they call Alibaba.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Can you confirm something for me? Are you truly one of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? Can you really steal people’s hearts?

Ann clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide in panic.

“Were we found out?” Morgana asked. “Who even is this? Why’s the chat account all weird like that?”

“They know my name…” Ren said quietly. _Is it Akechi? Would he be able to do this? He’s a detective, so he might have found my name out._ While he tried to theorize Alibaba's identity, they continued to message.

> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : I couldn’t help but notice you seem to be having issues with the Shibuya mafia and their phishing scams.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : I don't blame you for wanting those guys gone. The things I’ve heard about them sicken me.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : So I’d like to offer my services to you wonderful thieves of justice.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : If you fulfill my demands, I will gladly backtrace how they harvest their phishing data. It will be no trouble for me to dox them. To you, to the police, wherever you’d like me to dump the information, I’ll do it.

“Wait, is this real?” Ann asked, lowering her hand and leaning closer. “Is this guy really offering to just… deal with the mafia for us?”

“What’s ‘dox’ mean?” Morgana asked. “Wait, no, forget that, you should reply to them!”

“R-Right,” Ren stuttered.

> **Ren** : Is this offer serious?
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : It is.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : However, my services are not free.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : In exchange, all you must do is steal someone’s heart for me.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Not a bad exchange, is it?

“Ugh, there’s always a catch,” Morgana muttered.

“What should we do?” Ann asked. “Makoto doesn’t like it if we accept things without consulting everyone.”

_I don’t know if I’d even accept at all_ , Ren frowned.

> **Ren** : Can I think it over?
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Do you doubt me?
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : I know your identities and I have evidence that conclusively proves you are Phantom Thieves.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Perhaps you just don’t understand the situation fully? Or maybe you’re stressed. You are in school right now, correct? Shujin Academy?
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : I’ll give you time to come to terms with this and consult your fellow thieves.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : I hope you’ll come to a favorable decision. I’d hate for next month’s news cycle to be about your arrest.

“W-wait, did they just…?” Ann gulped.

“A threat,” Ren said softly. “To have us arrested if we refuse.”

“We can’t stand for threats!” Morgana said. “We’re the Phantom Thieves, damn it! Ren, push back!”

“Don’t provoke him!” Ann said nervously.

“I can’t do both…” Ren sighed, going back to typing.

> **Ren** : Please don’t threaten me, we aren’t a threat to you.
> 
> _…_
> 
> **ERROR 55 (0x37)** : Account name ‘65-108-105-98-97-98-97’ does not exist.

“Huh?” Ann asked. “It… doesn’t exist?”

“What’s this mean, Ren?” Morgana asked. “I don’t get all this tech stuff!”

“Why do you think I’d know?” Ren asked. “I lived in Matsuzaki, not… Ann, what’s that place with the electronics? It's here in Tokyo?”

“Uh… Akiba?” Ann shrugged. “I dunno.”

Ren frowned down at the exchange when the bell suddenly rang. “What the-”

“Oh, shoot, lunch is over!” Ann said, leaping back in surprise and frantically grabbing her bag, shoving her makeup kit back inside it. “C’mon, before we get in trouble with the school, too!”

“We’ll have to fill Makoto in later,” Morgana said, slipping back into Ren’s bag as they rushed to the door.

“Assuming we don’t get put in detention…” Ren sighed as he and Ann headed back down the stairs.

~~~

_**6/13 - Monday** _  
_**Afternoon** _  
_**Shujin Academy** _

Makoto was listening intently as her world history instructor was detailing how the Pyramids of Giza were originally covered in white casing stone, when she felt her phone vibrating against her thigh.

Carefully ensuring nobody was staring at her, as if they ever did, Makoto cast her gaze down, pulling her phone out and tucking it partly beneath her desk to read the messages.

> **Ann** : Hey, can we all meet up somewhere private after school? Ren and I have something we need to tell you guys.
> 
> **Yusuke** : I’m confused. Was meeting up not already the plan?
> 
> **Haru** : I think Mako-chan may have wanted us to split up when looking around Shibuya to avoid suspicion.
> 
> **Yusuke** : Ah, yes, the detective did say the police had taken interest now. And Shibuya was the location of our last heist.
> 
> **Makoto** : Then we’ll simply meet somewhere more private.
> 
> **Haru** : Oh, how about karaoke? There are private booths there!
> 
> **Ren** : That’s not a bad idea. The music can drown out our conversation from being overheard, too.
> 
> **Makoto** : I assume something happened for you to bring this up during class?
> 
> **Ann** : We’ll explain at karaoke.
> 
> **Yusuke** : Ah, about that. I don’t have the money to afford such a place. We need to pay them for the booths, do we not?
> 
> **Haru** : You needn’t worry, Yusuke-kun! I can cover the cost for everyone!

Makoto frowned, biting her lower lip. _I hope things aren’t too stressful for the daughter of a CEO like Okumura_ , Akechi’s words from yesterday repeated in her head. _Particularly given the nasty rumors I’ve been hearing ever since the overseas expansion failed._

> **Makoto** : Are you sure? With as much as you treat us I worry we’re taking advantage of your wealth.
> 
> **Haru** : It’s really no trouble! I’m happy to support my friends and this is all I can do.
> 
> **Yusuke** : Thank you, Haru-san.
> 
> **Ann** : Yeah, we seriously owe you.
> 
> **Haru** : Anytime! So, we’ll all meet up there after school? If anyone runs late, just give my name at the front.
> 
> **Makoto** : Sounds like a plan. Now, can we cease this chat? We are in class.
> 
> _Typing…_

“Niijima-san!” the teacher snapped.

Makoto quickly glanced up in a panic, plunging her phone back into her skirt pocket. “Yes, sensei?” She struggled to keep from blushing as she could feel the stares of her classmates burning into her.

“Were you on your phone?” the teacher asked, crossing her arms. “You haven’t been paying any attention for the last few minutes.”

“I-I wasn’t, no. Not on my phone, I mean. I was listening, sensei.”

“Then can you tell me what the stone casings of the pyramids were made from?” the teacher asked.

“I…” Makoto hesitated.

“Ooh, Niijima is busted.”

“She acts like such an honor student, but she’s kind of a hypocrite, huh?”

Makoto let out a breath. _I read ahead to this section awhile ago. Just… tune the whispers out, and…_ “It was polished limestone, sensei. Tura limestone.”

The teacher let her arms drop and gave an apologetic frown. “Ah, that’s correct. Sorry to have called you out like that, Niijima-san. Clearly I was mistaken.”

“It’s alright, sensei,” Makoto said. _Especially since you were right to call me out..._

The teacher nodded, before turning around to continue her lecture.

“Geez, never mind about the hypocricy. I guess she’s just a total nerd.”

“You say that, but I think any of us would kill to have her grades.”

Makoto adjusted her notebook, swiftly jotting down the details on the board. _I just had to befriend people that like to slack off in class, didn’t I?_

~~~

_**6/13 - Monday** _  
_**After School** _  
_**Central Street** _

Makoto, Yusuke, and Haru sat in wait in a karaoke booth they rented, the faint sounds of singing from the other rooms reaching them.

“The sounds their mouths are managing to make…” Yusuke muttered, glancing to the wall to his left. “It is desecrating my ears.”

“Oh, I don’t think they’re-” Haru began, giving a sudden, shuddering cringe as the singer hit a screechy high note. “Th-that bad…”

“Hopefully their time will run out shortly,” Makoto said, checking her phone. “And that Ren and Ann arrive soon.”

“You know, we do have a karaoke machine of our own in this booth, if we wanted to kill time,” Haru said, nodding at the control panel.

Yusuke’s eyes lit up, and he took his sketchpad out. “Yes, that sounds marvelous! Please, one of you, take to the stage! Show me a light that shine brighter than that of the idols the masses worship!”

“Oh, that’s a good idea!” Haru giggled, before leaning over to pat Makoto’s back. “Go for it, Mako-chan!”

Makoto, who was in the process of taking a sip of her drink, choked on the liquid, coughing it up back into her glass. “Ack- wh-what…?! Me?”

“Hmm, seeing a softer side of our leader…” Yusuke pondered. “Makoto-san, may I sketch you as you sing and dance?”

“Why are you assuming I’ll be doing either of those things?” Makoto asked.

“But Mako-chan, we came all the way out to karaoke!” Haru said.

“You say that like it wasn’t a five minute walk from the station…” Makoto sighed, glancing up at the corner of the room where a security camera was perched. _It’s unlikely any mafia dealings occur here with those cameras. So I can’t use looking into that as an excuse to kill time…_ She let out a groan. “Fine. One song.”

“Yay!” Haru giggled, clapping her hands.

Yusuke gave a brief smile before his face hardened in intensity, pencil poised over his sketchpad.

_Why do I feel like they planned this?_ Makoto reluctantly got to her feet, her face already blushing. Adjusting her skirt, she made her way to the controls, scrolling through the list to find a song she recognized. “Okay…”

“Remember to dance as well,” Yusuke said as the music started up.

“Dance…?” Makoto repeated, giving a disquieted look before quickly glancing to the screen where the lyrics were displayed. _Okay, English isn’t my strong suit, but…_ She cleared her throat as the words began to light up in time with the song. “ Who am I? Am I not unique? Maybe I’m not here at all!”

After four minutes of singing and awkwardly swaying and side-stepping on the small space provided for dancing, Makoto held a hand to her chest, breathing heavily. “It’s over…”

Haru could barely contain her giggles while Yusuke sketched, a slight smirk on his face. The silence the lack of music left was broken by a slow clap from behind her.

“Great job, senpai.”

Makoto froze, her face beet red. “R-Ren…?”

“Sorry we’re late,” Ren said, he and Ann walking by, his voice remarkably calm.

Ann, meanwhile, was squeeing. “Oh my god, Makoto, that was adorable! Your dance was so awkwardly you!”

Makoto stared, her face now drained of color as a mortified expression replaced it. “You did plan this, didn’t you…? Ren, you and Morgana wanted me to come here back in April, and you-!” She stomped over, swiping up her bag and adjusting her skirt.

“Whoa, hey, calm down, Queen!” Morgana said between snickers. “We didn’t plan anything.”

“This was just a happy accident,” Ren said.

“We only came in at the second half,” Ann said quickly. “We really do have things to talk about!”

“As long as it’s not about this, then fine,” Makoto muttered, sitting down beside Ren and pointedly avoiding eye contact.

“For the record,” Ren whispered to her, “I thought both your dance and your singing voice were beautiful.”

“Huh...? Um, th-thanks…” Makoto mumbled, sparing a quick glance that she soon did a double take of. “Ren-kun? Are you wearing makeup?”

“Um…” Ren mumbled. “I, y-you see…”

Makoto spared a small smile, keeping her tone in a whisper. “Foundation, right? It actually looks rather nice on you.”

It was Ren’s turn to blush, the boy tilting his head down and thanking the heavens for the dim lighting of the place. “Thanks…”

“If you two are done whispering?” Morgana asked in a slight hiss from Haru’s lap, having apparently wandered over there during their quiet conversation.

Haru looked at them, a faint grin on her face.

“Oh, yes, my apologies…” Makoto said. “Go ahead.”

“Actually, before we begin, may we ask what held you two up?” Yusuke asked. “I only mention it since Ann was the one who planned this meeting to begin with.”

“Oh, uh… we were in a bit of trouble at school…”

“What did you two do?” Makoto asked, her voice stern.

Ann flinched. “N-nothing!”

“We were just late coming back from lunch,” Ren said. “We were distracted by this.” He reached into his pocket, opening up the chat from earlier and set it down on the table.

“Um, might want to start a song if we want to cover up the sound,” Ann said, randomly tapping at the screen until Risette’s ‘True Story’ began playing. She hastily got up to provide vocals as the others read through the chat.

“What… are these messages?” Yusuke asked softly, barely heard over Ann’s singing.

Haru let out a loud gasp. “Th-this person, he- they- they called you a phantom thief!”

“And they know your name…” Makoto said softly, placing her hand to her chin, eyes narrowed at Ren’s phone. _‘The one they call Alibaba.’ Does this mean we should know this person? Or that they’re known elsewhere? With how they contacted Ren…_

“They mention evidence on us,” Yusuke said. “What evidence do you suppose that is?”

“Our chats, most likely,” Makoto said softly. “Though, I wouldn’t think that enough to fully press charges, it would be enough to ruin us. We’d be under police surveillance at the very least.”

“And Ren’s probation would be revoked, right?” Morgana asked.

“How did they get our chats at all?” Haru asked. “Or get into Ren’s phone? Or not have an account?”

“Can you slow down with the questions, please?” Makoto asked. “I’m not an expert with technology, after all. Let's see, if I were to hazard a guess? I’d say Alibaba is a hacker. Or, more likely, a cracker, if they’re as infamous as the line ‘the one they call’ suggests.”

“Cracker?” Yusuke questioned.

“One who intentionally cracks into a computer or technological device’s security,” Makoto explained. “Often for malicious ends. The best example I can think of that people could recognize would be Medjed.”

“Ah, yes, you mentioned them before,” Yusuke nodded.

“Then, they, um, cracked Ren-kun’s phone?” Haru asked uncertainly.

“Sorry,” Ren murmured.

“It’s not your fault,” Makoto said. “I’m more confused as to how they knew to target your phone specifically…”

“We might be under surveillance that we don’t know about,” Morgana said. “Geez, technology is scary.”

Ann let out a long breath as the song ended, sitting back down and shooting a nervous look. “So, what do we do?!”

“Calm down, first of all,” Makoto said.

“Makoto-san is right,” Yusuke said. “Jumping into a panic won’t solve anything.”

“I think…” Makoto hesitated before letting out a sigh. “As much as I’d like to focus on the mafia ourselves, this Alibaba is threatening us into agreeing to their terms. For now, and I’m loath to say it, but we’ll have to play along.”

“Play along?” Ann asked. “Makoto, don’t you have an answer?”

“Not at the moment,” Makoto said. “Like I said, I’m not an expert with tech.” She crossed her arms. “I’ll be trying to look into Alibaba without leaving too obvious an online trail. Ren, I suggest you be on the lookout as well, since they contacted you specifically.”

“Looking for a way to one-up them?” Ren asked, a hint of a smirk on his face.

“Exactly,” Makoto said. “If we can somehow learn something that could pose a threat to Alibaba, we can maybe blackmail them back.”

“You wish to engage in blackmail yourself?” Yusuke asked.

“At the very least, I don’t wish to be forced to change a potentially innocent person’s heart,” Makoto said. She felt her throat tighten and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a breath, before forcing an attempt at a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, everyone. As team leader, I’ll do whatever I can to protect you.”

“Mako-chan…” Haru frowned.

“Is there anything we can do to assist?” Yusuke asked.

“Yeah, I know we rely on you a lot, but, like,” Ann bit her lower lip, “you don’t need to do everything, Makoto.”

“I appreciate your concern,” Makoto said. “But for now, I ask that you all just be vigilant and cautious online and on your phones. Let me atone for my error.”

“Atone?” Morgana repeated. “What, did you do something that got this guy on our tail?”

Makoto averted her eyes. “I assumed our chat system would be safe. The app only archives the most recent 50 conversations, and features settings to lower that count for memory efficiency. So… I thought we could avoid it being evidence against us.”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over that,” Ren said.

“Yeah, he’s right!” Ann smiled. “Like, you said yourself you aren’t a computer expert!”

“A hacker somehow stumbling upon our chats was an unforeseen occurrence,” Yusuke nodded.

“Cracker,” Haru corrected softly.

“Even with my guidance, I’m sure someone would have gained concrete evidence against us by now without your help,” Morgana said.

“I appreciate your efforts to reassure me, but they aren’t necessary,” Makoto said, gathering her things and standing up. “We’ll all meet up again tomorrow after school for Alibaba’s presumed follow up. Is the arcade alright with everyone?”

“The arcade?” Ann questioned.

“I don’t want to completely ignore the mafia just because we’re coping with this. I couldn’t glean anything on my own, but perhaps as a team?”

“Smart thinking,” Morgana commented.

“The arcade sounds good,” Ren said. He smiled. “I look forward to seeing you play again.”

“Oh, you play video games, too, Makoto?” Ann asked.

“Ah, I’m looking forward to seeing that!” Haru giggled.

“As am I,” Yusuke said, patting his sketchbook.

Makoto’s eyes widened, her face heating up. “N-no, nuh-uh. We’re going there on business! Not so I can continue to make a fool of myself for your amusement!” She cleared her throat. “Now then, good day. Get home safely.” And with that, she rushed out of the booth.

“Oh, we teased her too hard,” Haru pouted.

“Makoto is right that we should take this seriously, though,” Morgana said. “The Phantom Thieves are supposed to be professionals!”

“I get it, but we do need levity, too,” Ann said.

“Also we’re teenagers,” Ren chimed in.

“Hey, you of all people don’t have a right to refute me after yesterday!”

“Um, can we start singing again?” Haru asked meekly. “I don’t want the rest of our time together to be spent arguing…”

~~~

_**6/13 - Monday** _  
_**Evening** _  
_**Central Street** _

“I know you already do customize this stuff, but I still don’t want you touching it if any customers happen to ask,” Iwai said.

“Mhm.”

“Just stick to the printed catalogs, too,” Iwai said. “I don’t want anyone touching my computer.”

“Mhm.”

“...Niijima!”

“Huh?” Makoto blinked, looking over to the man beside her. As soon as she left the karaoke place, Makoto had turned right into the alleyway, heading into Untouchable where Iwai was giving her a rundown of the basics he’d expect of a part-time employee. Or attempting to, anyway.

“You seem real out of it today,” Iwai grunted, crossing his arms. “Your boyfriend dump you? What was his name? Rin-kun?”

“Oh, um, no, his name is Ren,” Makoto said, looking down at the counter again. “And he didn’t break up with me.”

“Good, I don’t know how to deal with broken hearts,” Iwai said, scratching his head. “Though, just in case Kaoru goes through it, I should probably learn…”

“Mhm,” Makoto hummed, absentmindedly paging through the brass knuckle catalog in front of her.

“So what is bugging you?” Iwai asked.

Makoto glanced up, slightly surprised. “You… want to know?”

“I guess?” Iwai shrugged. “I mean, least I could do after almost gettin’ you killed that one time.”

“The nightclub incident, yes,” Makoto sighed, straightening up. “Iwai, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about online hackers, would you?”

“Does it look like I know shit about the internet?”

“I suppose not,” Makoto frowned. “What of the mafia that’s taken root here in Shibuya?”

“Uh, let’s see…” Iwai frowned and shook his head. “Not much. Bunch of punk-asses who’d never cut it in the older clans following some upstart, I think.”

“Do you know this… upstart’s name?”

“Nope, sorry.” Iwai stared at her. “Why is this crap on your mind?”

“Student Council related,” Makoto said. “Confidential.”

“Pretending I believe that, you ain’t in school now,” Iwai said. “Can you actually help me here?”

“Yes, sorry,” Makoto said. “So, what’s the reason I’m learning how to run this shop?”

“Tsuda’s coming around again,” Iwai muttered. “You remember him, right? You were pretty tipsy the last time.”

“I remember…” Makoto sighed. “Why’s he coming here? Aren’t you two on bad terms?”

“That’s what I want to know,” Iwai scowled. “I’ll probably be taking our business to the backroom. You’re here to deal with any customers that come ‘round, and to keep him from…”

“Potentially murdering you?” Makoto asked.

“I’d like to think he’s still got more honor than that, but who knows? Can I count on you?”

“Leave it to me,” Makoto said.

“Great,” Iwai said, fiddling with the lollipop in his mouth. “May want to untie your braid first, though. And put this on.” He picked a hoodie up off the floor and tossed it to her. “Can’t have you looking too respectable or he’ll see through us.”

“Understood,” Makoto said, sliding her arms into the hoodie before reaching up to take her headband off.

Iwai’s mouth fell open slightly, his lollipop falling to the floor. “That… was fake?”

Makoto stifled a giggle. “Yeah.”

Iwai gave a snort of a laugh. “You just seem less and less uptight the more I meet ya, you know that?”

“I’m glad,” Makoto said. “That means I’m learning.”

“Or that I’m turning you into some punk delinquent.”

“Hopefully I won’t progress that far in this particular study,” Makoto said, putting her headband away in the hoodie pocket and taking a seat behind the counter. _So, the mafia is of newer, less renowned criminals than from Iwai’s day? That’s a start, at least…_

What followed was an uneventful couple of hours, a couple of customers trickled in, surprised at seeing Makoto instead of Iwai at the counter, but outside of a couple of comments, little fuss was made.

Just as Makoto was getting ready to start closing shop like she vaguely remembered Iwai telling her to do, the door opened, a man in a pinstriped suit and with sunglasses on despite the sun having already set stepping through it.

_Tsuda…_ Makoto thought. _Though… I wouldn’t know that if I was some random worker, right?_ “I apologize, sir, we were just about to close up.”

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” Tsuda asked.

Makoto flinched slightly at the intense scowl on Tsuda’s face. _Yes, definitely a high-ranking yakuza behind those shades…_

“Hey, Tsuda,” Iwai called, stepping out from the backroom.

“Mune,” Tsuda nodded, turning away from Makoto.

“I’ve got this,” Iwai said to Makoto. “Just mind your business up here and close up.”

“Yes, sir,” Makoto nodded. _Play the part, keep playing the part._

“Take in another stray, Mune?” Tsuda asked as Iwai led him into the backroom. “Selling this one off the table?”

Makoto glanced back at the door to the backroom as it snapped shut, drowning the conversation out. _Sell?_ Taking a breath to steady herself, she walked over, lowering the security grates on the windows, before returning to cash out the register.

By the time she finished tallying up that day’s earnings, the backroom door opened up.

“You can do all that for me, right?” Tsuda asked, looking back at Iwai as they stepped out into the shop proper.

“Yeah, I’ll see what I can do,” Iwai said.

“No, Mune, you’ll get it done,” Tsuda said, glancing at Makoto. “You don’t want me going after your son or your squeeze, right?”

Iwai spat slightly. “That ain’t my thing with her. ...but yeah, whatever. I’ll get to work starting tomorrow.”

“I knew I could count on you,” Tsuda said, turning and, without a word to Makoto, headed out the door.

Makoto waited a few moments after he left before returning her headband to her head and shedding out of the hoodie. “So, what was that about? Selling a stray, your squeeze, and this job he has for you?”

“Apparently he thinks I’m fucking you or something,” Iwai shrugged. “He remembered ya from when you came by after the club a couple weeks ago.”

Makoto crossed her arms, trying to keep the disgust off her face. “I see… You don’t make it a habit of… sleeping with girls around my age, do you?”

“What the hell do you take me for?” Iwai scowled.

“Ah, sorry,” Makoto said, letting her arms fall to her sides. “So he threatened to sell me if you didn’t…?”

“Make a bunch of customs for him,” Iwai said.

“Customs?” Makoto repeated. “He’s… acting like this over airsoft?”

“Weird, right?” Iwai asked, though his voice had little energy to it.

Makoto stared for a moment. “Iwai? The… ‘other stray’ he mentioned. Is that Kaoru-kun? Did he try to traffic him once, too?”

“Bullseye,” Iwai said, looking up at the ceiling. “Back in my days in the Hashiba clan, some crazy lady came by the office with a baby. She kept tryin’ to pawn him off to us. Think she was hopin’ for her next drug fix or some shit. Don’t know if it was just ‘cuz she was high as fuck or if she was really that uncaring of a bitch. I said no, and she just dropped the baby there anyway and took off. Never saw her again.”

“And that was Kaoru-kun,” Makoto said softly. “That… that’s terrible.”

“That’s an understatement,” Iwai said. “Niijima, you come from some cop family, so you don’t have this kind of shit history, but my mom was about as neglectful as that woman was. Drank every night, ran off with any guy who’d take her…”

“So you took sympathy, adopted Kaoru-kun, and left the yakuza,” Makoto summarized. “Am I wrong?”

“Ya ain’t.” Iwai let out a low groan, walking behind the counter and sitting down in the chair. “I’m tryin’ to do right by him. And here Tsuda is trying to drag me back in by threatening you two.”

“Did you let him know you knew about the deal?” Makoto asked. “Wasn’t that meant to be our leg up?”

“And what good would that do, lettin' him know I know he's successful?” Iwai asked.

“I… suppose not much in this case,” Makoto conceded.

“I appreciate your work anyway,” Iwai said. He sighed, grabbing some of the cash Makoto had counted. “Here. For tonight’s good work.”

“Y-you’re paying me?” Makoto asked, staring in surprise.

“Figured I should,” Iwai said. “Our old deal is off. It’d be safer if you didn’t come by anymore.”

“And leave Tsuda to continue bullying you?” Makoto asked sternly. “My justice would not stand for that. And that aside, who will tutor Kaoru-kun if not me?”

“Niijima…” Iwai mumbled, shocked. After a moment, he sighed. “You’re gonna get yourself killed one of these days, you know that?”

“If it means protecting someone that clearly cares about me, so be it.”

“Who said I care?”

“Oh, is there another reason you take issue with my being threatened?”

"Maybe I just didn't want to lose such a valued customer."

"Then you wouldn't tell me to stop coming by here, would you?"

The two stared intensely at each other for a moment before letting out mutual laughter.

“Get outta here. It’s late. We’ll do more work some other night.”

“Sure thing,” Makoto said. _After all, I do have Alibaba and the mob to start dealing with tomorrow._ “Goodnight, da- uh-” She gave a quick cough. “Iwai.”

Iwai gave no notice of her near slipup. “‘Night, Makoto.”

_Rank up!_

##### HANGED MAN CONFIDANT: RANK 6

Makoto turned, and quickly headed back out into the alleyway, resting against the wall for a moment. _I can’t stop making a fool of myself today, can I?! Did I seriously almost make that slipup?! He and dad were yakuza and cop, night and day! As far apart as they could be! ...if they both didn’t love and want to do right by their kids, at least._ With a sigh, she stood up and headed out of the alley.

~~~

_Are the Phantom Thieves **just**?_  
**YES: 19.4%**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 4  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 2  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 4  
> THE EMPEROR/Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> JUSTICE/Goro Akechi: Rank 1  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 6  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 3  
> TEMPERANCE/Shujin Student Council: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 4  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 4  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 3


	46. Who Is Futaba Sakura?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when my chapters were fairly short and timely? Me neither. Anyway, there's a lot to unpack in this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it! :)

_**Date Unknown** _   
_**Time Unknown** _   
_**Interrogation Room** _

“I see,” Sae hummed as Makoto took a momentary break in her story to clear her throat. She opened up her binder again, flipping through some of the pages until finding printed screenshots and newspaper clippings of the Phantom Thieves logo, personal information, and a list of business holdings. “This data leak on the mafia’s members and properties was distributed to both the police and the media, the deed being attributed to the Phantom Thieves’ actions.” She looked up, smacking the table to get Makoto to meet her gaze. “You’re telling me that the hacker that was actually responsible for this just happened to learn your identities and contact you?”

Makoto nodded.

Sae narrowed her eyes. “I can accept a few coincidences in your story, but a constant stream, one after the other? Coincidentally giving this app the ‘keywords’ for Kamoshida’s ‘Palace’, coincidentally being overheard and subsequently bringing a victim of Daiki Sugimura’s harassment into the ‘Metaverse’, coincidentally meeting with Madarame’s pupil just as you needed a lead on a new target.”

“What do you want me to say?” Makoto asked, her voice hoarse. “That I somehow planned this? I didn’t. And I’m not capable of hacking anything. I don’t even know how I’d start doing that.”

Sae stared at Makoto for a moment, frowning at how scratchy the younger Niijima’s voice was becoming. “Aside from attempting to obscure the identity of your fellow thieves, the only thing I can imagine you gaining from lying about coincidences is covering up a prior knowledge of the Metaverse. Assuming that actually exists, of course.”

“...and that's knowledge I might have had if I was the culprit behind the mental shutdowns,” Makoto said weakly, rubbing at her throat. She paused, detecting a faint bump beneath her turtleneck. _...am I wearing a necklace?_

Sae remained silent and, after a moment, gave a slight nod, looking down at the table.

Makoto quietly pulled at the chain until the necklace was above her clothes.

“What are you doing?” Sae asked, her tone harsh.

Makoto nervously looked up, forcing a swallow. “I… forgot I was wearing this…”

“And what is ‘this’, exactly?” Sae asked, narrowing her eyes at the minuscule statuette connected to the golden chain hanging from her sister’s neck. Her expression softened slightly, an almost confused look. “It’s… a regular necklace?”

Makoto let the figure slip through her fingers, falling slack against her vest. “What were you expecting…?”

“A weapon, a way to contact your fellow thieves for help…” Sae listed, not taking her eyes of the necklace. It appeared to depict a woman, standing atop a wheel and holding a cornucopia in her hand. Something about it seemed vaguely familiar. Lifting her gaze off of it, Sae continued. “Though, I suppose given you were allegedly sold out by your team, the latter wouldn’t make sense for you to use now.”

Makoto absentmindedly brushed her hand through her hair, gently tapping a finger against her headband before lowering her hands back to the table again.

“So, for now I’ll say I believe you,” Sae said, her tone vaguely gentle again. “Through a combination of good and bad luck, some unknown determined your identity and offered you assistance in dealing with the mafia in exchange for you stealing someone’s heart.” She glanced down at her file before looking back up. “For the entire month of June, there was no major calling card delivery that the police were aware of. Whose heart did this hacker want you to steal? Did you go along with their demands, or did you manage to discern their identity and steal their heart instead to force them to comply with your wishes instead?”

“We didn’t compromise our ideals, if you’re worried about that…” Makoto mumbled, forcing a brief, wry smile.

“I suppose that’s a relief to hear,” Sae remarked. “So, tell me about this Alibaba.”

_Is she more accepting of my justice?_ Makoto wondered. She reached up and grabbed the necklace around her neck for reassurance. _Sis…_

_Rank up!_

##### JUDGEMENT CONFIDANT: RANK 4

~~~

_**6/14 - Tuesday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Central Street** _

Haru’s eyes squinted and she gingerly raised a hand to the side of her head, covering one of her ears, as she and the rest of the Phantom Thieves set foot in Gigolo Arcade.

“Are you alright, Haru?” Ann asked, raising her voice slightly to speak above the sounds of the various games.

Haru’s answer went unheard as they passed a racing game that loudly advertised itself.

“Sorry, what was that?” Ann asked, frowning and leaning closer.

“I was saying it’s rather loud and flashy in here!” Haru replied, speaking up to make herself heard.

“Tell me about it!” Morgana complained from Ren’s bag.

“Just try to endure it for today’s meeting,” Yusuke said, looking around with mild interest. “So, this is the rumored gaming arcade that draws youth in with promises of escapism.”

“There’s just no off switch to you, is there?” Ann asked.

“Everyone, attempt to focus, please,” Makoto said, stopping by a table flipping game. “Hmm… This looks like it’d be good for venting…”

“Makoto?” Ren asked. “Focus?”

“Um, yes,” Makoto blushed, turning away from the game to face the group again. “Did any of you discern any clues as to Alibaba’s identity?”

“Sorry, I had no idea how to look for that,” Ann frowned.

“I tried inquiring with father if our company has ever been hacked before,” Haru said, her voice once again barely carrying over the din of the other arcade-goers and games. “He denied it. I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine,” Makoto said. “It was a long shot, anyway. Ren, how about you? Did you get contacted again?”

Ren pulled his phone out, opening the message app. There, sitting above the group chat confirming their meetup, was the same, grinning icon as yesterday. “...just now, it looks like.”

> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Good day. Are you with your fellow thieves right now? Have you agreed to my conditions?

“He asks that as if he doesn’t know for sure,” Yusuke frowned.

“Hrrgh, I hate being played with like this!” Ann huffed.

“Calm down,” Makoto sighed, before glancing to Ren. “Try and pry some information out of them as we play along.”

Ren nodded, typing a response.

> **Ren** : We’re together. And we agree.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : I figured you would.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Well? When can I expect the deed to be done?

“Hm?” Makoto placed a hand to her chin. “‘When can I expect the deed to be done?’”

“They’re asking us that before even giving us a name?” Haru frowned.

“Maybe they don’t know anything about how we steal hearts?” Ann asked quietly.

Makoto glanced around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping before nodding. “I suppose that is a slight relief.”

“It’s also bad, though!” Morgana chimed in, popping out of Ren’s back, and pulling himself up to his shoulder. “If this Alibaba guy thinks we can do it just like that, he may get impatient.”

“True…” Yusuke frowned. “But for now, we need to know who he wants us to target. It may provide insight into his motives.”

> **Ren** : Depends. What’s the target’s name?
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : The target’s name?
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Is that truly needed?
> 
> **Ren** : It is.
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : I suppose that makes sense…
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : All prior calling cards included a name, after all.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Hrm…
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Very well.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Futaba Sakura.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : I believe that’s the name.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : You have until the end of the month.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : If there’s no results by July 1st, I go to the cops with my evidence.

“Wait, we haven’t gleaned enough yet!” Makoto said quickly.

“I know!” Ren snapped, frantically typing.

> **Ren** : Who is Futaba Sakura?
> 
> _…_
> 
> **ERROR 55 (0x37)** : Account name ‘65-108-105-98-97-98-97’ does not exist.

“Again?” Ren frowned.

“Communications with him are entirely of his own whim,” Yusuke frowned. “How frustrating.”

“We weren’t able to glean anything, either,” Haru sighed.

“No, we learned plenty,” Makoto said.

“Yeah, that name!” Ann nodded. “That was-”

“Excuse me?”

The group turned to see a couple of guys in Kosei uniforms, frowning at them.

“Yes?” Haru asked. "May we help you two?"

“Are you done with that game?”

“Oh, sorry, we were in your way, huh?” Ann asked, speaking unnecessarily loudly. “Don’t worry, we’ll move!”

“Sorry,” Ren said.

“It’s fine?” the two boys shared a confused look before approaching the machine as the group started to leave.

“Oh, wait!” Makoto said suddenly, turning on her heel to face them. “Excuse me, the two of you are high school students, correct? Kosei, if I’m not mistaken?”

“Um, y-yeah?” one of the boys glanced back at her, raising an eyebrow. “What’s it to you?”

“Do you come to Central Street often in your downtime?” Makoto asked, taking a slightly more casual stance of leaning to one side and holding her arm. “Have you ever noticed any suspicious individuals looking for or speaking with your peers?”

“Uh, not really?” one guy said. “Can you leave us alone now?”

“Are you certain?” Makoto frowned.

“I mean, there’s our friend outside talking with some pushy salesmen,” one of the boys mumbled.

“Don’t tell this weirdo that!”

“Suspicious salesmen?” Makoto repeated, eyes widening. “Thank you. Enjoy your game.” And before either the two Kosei students or her own friends could say a word, Makoto spun around and rushed out of the arcade, her eyes frantically scanning Central Street. While she didn’t see anyone in a Kosei uniform, she did just manage to spot a couple of men walking down the alley by Big Bang Burger. One was wearing sweats, while the other had on a tacky, floral-patterned shirt.

_Hm… sweatpants and shirt in June seems odd. And I doubt they’re going to the gym with no other workout gear visible…_ Taking a breath, Makoto jogged over to the alley. “Excuse me, gentlemen?”

“Huh?” the man in the flowery shirt turned around. As soon as he laid eyes on Makoto, he nudged the other guy’s arm.

The man in sweats turned around as well, raising an eyebrow. “Can we help you?”

“I had heard some men on Central Street were offering easy, part-time jobs that paid a lot,” Makoto said, stepping closer to them. “Would you happen to be those gentlemen?”

“A job, huh?” the man and sweats asked, looking Makoto up and down. “You don’t seem to tight for cash. Tryin’ to save up for somethin’ big?”

“Um…” Makoto wracked her brain for an excuse for a moment before nodding. “A motorcycle.”

“Biker chick, huh?” the man in the flower shirt smirked. He then seemed to glance back over Makoto’s shoulder before letting the smirk drop. “Sorry, though. We ain’t those guys you heard about.”

“Is that so?” Makoto asked, tilting her head. “You seemed to be conversing with me as if you were.”

“Senpai!” Ann called out, the others rushing into the alley behind her. “There you are!”

“Tell us before you take off like that,” Yusuke chided, breathing heavily from the run.

Ren glanced over at the two men, staring intently at them. “Guys…?”

“Hey, guys, I think we interrupted Queen’s investigation,” Morgana whispered.

“Well, don’t let us adults get in you kids’ way,” the man in sweats said, before he and his companion turned around and left without another word.

“So close…” Makoto sighed, before turning back to the group. “I was trying to get information! Why’d you have to scare them off?”

“Huh?” Ann blinked before an angry look crossed her face. “Well, excuse me for being worried! Next time I’ll just let you run off, then!”

Makoto looked stricken for a moment, and frowned. “Ah, sorry, that wasn’t what I meant when I-”

“It’s fine, we all understand,” Haru said sweetly, looking between Ann and Makoto until the other girls’ faces relaxed. “So, as important as that was, it did interrupt our other issue we were talking about?”

“Ah, that’s right!” Ann said. “Ren, that name that guy sent you! Futaba Sakura?”

“Yeah, I noticed, too,” Ren nodded.

“Boss’s last name,” Makoto murmured, crossing her arms.

“Wait, what?” Haru blinked in surprise.

“That’s… surprising,” Yusuke remarked. “Could there be a connection between him and this ‘Futaba’?”

“I don’t know,” Ren sighed. “Boss doesn’t like to tell me much.”

“I suppose with your record…” Ann frowned. “But he always seemed nice!”

“Kindness does not necessarily equate to openness,” Yusuke said. “I’m certain there are secrets all of us are keeping from one another.” 

“But that doesn’t make us any less of friends,” Haru said. A nervous expression quickly formed as she glanced back and forth. “Right?”

“O-of course not,” Makoto said.

“Y-yeah,” Ann stuttered.

“Hmm?” Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you three-"

“Well, whatever,” Morgana interrupted. “For now, we need information on who, exactly, Futaba Sakura is.”

“Yeah, Morgana’s right,” Ren said. “We only have 17 days to figure everything out.”

“Alibaba appears to be under the impression after today that a name is all we’ll need,” Yusuke said. “But the name Sakura isn’t uncommon, is it?”

“I think there’s someone in my class with that name,” Haru nodded. “...or maybe it was Sakurai…”

“Regardless,” Yusuke continued, “determining which Futaba Sakura Alibaba is referring to is essential.”

“Ren, I know Boss isn’t straightforward, but would you mind prying?” Makoto asked, looking over in slight concern. “It’s possible Alibaba didn’t specify any other details specifically _because_ Futaba and him are connected.”

“I’ll give it a shot,” Ren nodded. “So…” He looked out of the alleyway to where passersby kept shooting judgmental glances down at them. “Should we stop hanging out in an alley?”

“Um, yeah, good idea,” Ann mumbled.

“Sorry to have run off like this…” Makoto whispered.

“It’s fine,” Ann whispered back as the group returned to Central Street proper. “Just, promise not to worry us again, okay? This is the mafia we're dealing with, y'know.”

Makoto gave a tiny smile. “I promise.”

~~~

_**6/14 - Tuesday** _   
_**Evening** _   
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

Sojiro was sitting at the counter when Ren returned, reading over what Ren assumed to be a letter based on the torn open envelope near him. He glanced over as the door shut behind him and folded the letter up. “You’re back. Good timing. Can you do the dishes for me?”

“Sure,” Ren said, folding his umbrella up and setting his bag down in a booth before making his way to the sink.

“Here’s your chance, Ren!” Morgana whispered. “Nobody else is here!”

“You remembering to feed that cat?” Sojiro asked.

“Yeah,” Ren mumbled, pausing as he scrubbed the dishes. “Um, Boss?”

“What is it?”

“Do you know anyone named Futaba Sakura?” Ren asked in a casual tone.

Morgana yelped and Ren flinched at the sound of Sojiro slamming his hand on the counter.

“Who told you that name?!” Sojiro snapped, the letter in his hand being crumbled slightly.

“Uh, nobody?” Ren said, turning the sink off and turning to face Sojiro. “Why, is it personal?”

Sojiro let out a huff and turned around. “It’s nothing. Lock up when you’re done with the dishes. I’m going home.”

“Ah, wait, it’s-” Ren began, before Sojiro just stormed out the door, leaving his jacket and hat behind. “-raining…”

The cafe was left in a minute of silence before Morgana spoke up again. “Well, that was suspect!”

“Yeah…” Ren frowned, leaning against the counter and looking towards Morgana. “He has to know Futaba.”

“Hey, what about that envelope on the counter?” Morgana asked. “What’s that from?”

Ren leaned over, grabbing and looking it over. “Some address in Kasumigaseki.”

“Kasumigaseki, huh?” Morgana mused, climbing out of the bag fully and hopping up to the back of the booths. “Hm…”

“Do you know about it?” Ren asked.

“Not really,” Morgana said. “I think there's legal stuff there, but I’m not certain.”

“If it might be law related, we’ll bring it up with Makoto tomorrow, then,” Ren said, stuffing the envelope into his pocket.

“Why not just text her now?” Morgana asked as Ren resumed doing the dishes.

“The hacker, remember?” Ren asked. “Makoto wants us to limit our text trail.”

“Oh, right,” Morgana frowned. “I forget someone else can just read all our chats now.” He sighed. “This is an ordeal. You think we can win this one?”

“Yeah,” Ren said as he scrubbed a particularly tough stain. “Beats thinking of the alternative.”

~~~

_**6/14 - Tuesday** _   
_**Late Night** _   
_**Niijima Apartment** _

Makoto stifled a yawn, blinking a few times to keep her eyes from glazing over. She was seated at the computer desk in her bedroom, her browser opened in incognito mode as she kept scanning through various search results.

Alibaba, Alibaba hacker, Alibaba cracker, Futaba Sakura, Alibaba Futaba Sakura, Futaba Sakura hacker…

No matter what she tried to search, her results were limited. She found a few forums that might have mentioned Alibaba, but she couldn’t read them without an account, a line she wasn’t willing to cross if said forums were discussing criminal activity like cracking.

She let out a sigh, the rain pattering against her window nearly obscuring the sound. She shot a glance down at the time display in the corner. _It’s already past midnight…_

“What am I doing?” Makoto asked herself in a small whisper. “If police struggle with internet crimes, what can I expect to do with just a web search?” She glanced down at her Buchimaru mousepad, as if expecting him to answer her question.

“...we do have two things to look into, yes,” Makoto nodded slowly. She returned her attention to the computer screen, entering search terms related to trafficking, drugs, the mafia, and Shibuya Central Street.

_No publicly listed suspects… Is that why Sis wasn’t forward with me when I asked her? Do the police not know any of these criminals’ names? I suppose Iwai did say they were newer criminals…_

She froze, spotting a preview by one of the links. “...was accosted by some weirdo on Central Street today. Said his name was… ...might be drug trafficking? It was super suspicious.”

Makoto frowned. _It has to prioritize my keywords and cut the name off…_ She glanced at the link, reading it in more detail. _Chirper… Ann mentioned that social media site before. I suppose that means it’s trendy with today’s youth? Maybe that’d be my best bet to reliably get rumors on these subjects…_

Opening a new tab to keep track of the link she found, Makoto set to work creating her very first social media account.

~~~

_**6/15 - Wednesday** _   
_**Early Morning** _   
_**Shibuya Station** _

_**Days Until Reported to the Police: 16** _   
_** Steal Futaba Sakura’s Heart ** _

Makoto made her way up towards the Ginza gate, eyes drifting vaguely over the crowd, the scent from Yon-Germain catching her exhausted focus, allowing her to spot Ren waving to her from the back of the line.

“Good morning, Ren!” Makoto smiled, walking up beside him and brushing some lingering rain drops off her shoulders.

“Wet morning, huh?” Ren asked, a tired smile on his face.

“Yes,” Makoto yawned. “I heard it’ll be raining all day.”

“Rain makes you sleepy, too?” Morgana asked, sticking his head out of Ren’s bag. “It took me forever to get this guy up.”

“I suppose I do want to relax on rainy days,” Makoto mused as the line shuffled forward. _Though my tiredness today is probably due to staying up all night as opposed to the weather._ “I imagine the rain on Leblanc’s windows must make for a relaxing atmosphere. Perhaps we should all meet up there after school today?”

“That’s not a good idea,” Morgana said.

“Oh?” Makoto frowned. “Did… something happen last night?”

“I asked Boss about Futaba,” Ren mumbled, taking another step forward with the line. “He… was less than happy about my bringing her up.”

“I see…”

“There’s more,” Ren began, reaching to his pocket when the woman behind the bakery counter suddenly greeted them.

“Welcome! Are you ready to order?”

“Oh, um…” Ren frowned.

“Do you not know what you want?” Makoto asked softly.

“I was mostly just waiting for you,” Ren whispered back. “I guess the smell got to me and I just... drifted into line.”

Makoto gave a quiet giggle. “Understandable. It grabbed my attention, too.”

“Hey, stop holding us up!” a businessman behind the two snapped.

“Oh, sorry,” Makoto said. “Ren?”

“I’m feeling the… melon pan,” Ren said.

“Nice choice,” Morgana commented. “Those gossiping girls in homeroom said that was a limited time item, huh?”

“And what are you feeling, Miss?” the woman asked, glancing at Makoto.

“Hmm,” Makoto placed her hand to her chin. “I… I’m feeling moist.”

Ren choked on air.

“Both delicious choices,” the woman smiled. “One melon pan and one moist katsu bun.”

“Hey, you okay?” Morgana asked as the woman went to bag their items.

“I’m fine…” Ren groaned out.

“Are you certain?” Makoto asked, looking up at him in concern. “You didn’t get caught in the rain too long, did you? You might be catching a cold if so.”

“No, just… choked on my saliva a little,” Ren said, hoping his cracking voice didn’t betray just how dry his mouth was.

Makoto handed the woman some money and grabbed their bags. “If you’re sure.”

Ren nodded as they walked up to the platform, standing aside and eating as the waited for the next train to Aoyama-Itchome.

“So, what else happened?” Makoto asked, taking a careful bite of her bun. “Mmm.”

Ren nervously rubbed at his nose. “Oh, last night you mean?” He reached into his pocket, carefully pulling the torn envelope out. “Do you recognize this address?”

Makoto glanced down, taking the envelope in hand to straighten out the wrinkles. “If I’m not mistaken, this is the family court’s address.”

“Family court, huh?” Morgana asked.

“Did Sakura-san receive this?” Makoto asked, handing the envelope back.

“Yeah,” Ren nodded, taking his bag off to put the Melon Pan away. “Mona, you better not get into this bag.”

“I know that!” Morgana snapped. “It’d be bad for me if my ride collapsed from hunger!”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Were you able to see any of the letter’s contents?” Makoto asked, putting away the rest of her bun for later.

“No,” Ren said, repositioning the bag on his back. “Boss took it with him and left after I brought Futaba up.”

“Think these things are connected?” Morgana asked.

“It’s possible…” Makoto mumbled. _Boss gets a letter from family court right when we’re told about someone who shares his last name… Why would Alibaba care, though? Or would this court case’s proceedings be how they check if the change of heart is successful?_

“The train’s here,” Ren said, nudging Makoto.

“Ah, yes,” Makoto said, moving with Ren to file in with the rest of the morning crowd. “I’ll meet you after school to discuss this further. I need to think about this for a while…”

“Just don’t stress yourself,” Ren mumbled before the large amount of people in the crowd forcibly separated them.

_Easier said than done,_ Makoto thought, letting her gaze drift up to the monitors displaying the news. 

~~~

_**6/15 - Wednesday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Is that Niijima-senpai by the stairs?”

“I heard she and that criminal were together at the bakery this morning.”

“Think she’s trying to keep tabs on him?”

“Is Amamiya part of the mafia?!”

Haru gave a pout at the passing students as she and Makoto waited by the stairs on the second floor of the school, Makoto keeping her eyes on classroom 2-D. “Why are people still so mean to Ren-kun? He’s been here two months and has done nothing wrong.”

“I know, Haru,” Makoto sighed. “I’m hoping when this Alibaba business settles I can work on addressing the rumor mill, but…”

“I suppose it’d be hard to pull off without just changing their hearts,” Haru finished. “Poor Ren-kun.” She put on a smile, looking back towards Makoto. “But did I hear them say you both were at the bakery this morning?”

“We ran into each other this morning at the station, and it… smelled good,” Makoto admitted with a small laugh. “Though, he did act a bit weird when placing our orders. Maybe I made him uncomfortable?” She looked up at the ceiling for a moment and her face soon turned to one of shock, a deep red blush setting in. “Oh my god, I said-!”

“What did you say, Mako-chan?” Haru asked, her tone curious.

“N-nothing!” Makoto quickly stuttered, attracting an odd look from the lone member of the newspaper club as she walked by. “Ahem… there they are.”

Haru glanced over to see Ren and Ann leaving their homeroom and her eyes lit up. “Oh, Ann-chan! Ren-kun!”

“Hey, we didn’t keep you waiting, did we?” Ann asked.

“No, not too long,” Makoto said. “So, shall we make our way to the computer room? It should be unused right now.”

“What about Yusuke?” Morgana’s voice asked from Ren’s bag.

“I messaged him already,” Haru explained. “I’ll be filling him in later. I was already going to be seeing him this evening, anyway.”

“Oh?” Ren asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s not modeling, is it?” Ann asked.

“He said he wanted to try and capture ‘the untamed clouds’,” Haru giggled. “I’m not sure what he meant by that, but I agreed to help!”

“So he wants to paint the rain?” Morgana asked.

“I think he means a different cloud,” Ren said, looking at Haru’s hair, the curls bouncing as they set off down the hall.

~~~

_**6/15 - Wednesday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**???** _

A girl with dyed orange hair sat in a messy, dark room, intently rewinding audio recordings and listening to them again and again.

“Is anything we do actually illegal?” Haru Okumura’s voice asked from the May 5th logs. “I mean, we are thieves, but we aren’t actually taking real things.”

“At the very least our calling cards violate intimidation laws,” Makoto Niijima’s voice answered. “And now that I’m dwelling on the difference between real and the Metaverse, I’m wondering if we’re committing some sort of fraud or counterfeiting…”

The girl paused the audio, pouting. “What is the Metaverse they mention?” She pushed back, slumping over the desk. “What’s taking these slowpokes? Should I send them a copy of them talking about how they break the law? Show I’m serious business?”

Her eyes slowly drifted over the April audio logs her bugs had recorded and she shook her head. “Ngh… Don’t think about that topic… don’t think about that topic…”

“ _It seems you caused your mother a great deal of trouble, Futaba-chan,_ ” a man’s voice seemed to echo around her. “ _She must have had some kind of maternity neurosis._ ”

“Stop it!” the girl screamed slamming her head down on her keyboard. “Ow!”

The voice stopped as she straightened up, rubbing the key-shaped mark on her forehead, when the sound of a bell ringing on the live audio feed of Leblanc caught her attention. “Hmm? Customers today?”

~~~

_**6/15 - Wednesday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Leblanc Cafe** _

Sae approached the empty counter, pushing one of the stools aside to stand closer, staring intently at Sojiro. “Did you receive our letter?”

Sojiro glared back in utter contempt, pulling the crumpled paper out and slamming it on the counter. “Yeah, I got it.”

Sae crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow expectantly. “Well? Need me to explain it to you?”

“Explain that you’re heartless?” Sojiro spat. “You’d really go so far as to rip Futaba away from me for this?”

“Perhaps now you understand how serious I am,” Sae said, her voice void of emotion. “Had you simply acquiesced to my earlier inquiries, we wouldn’t be here now.”

“I refused because, like I keep telling you, you’ll get nothing from me,” Sojiro stressed. “Why can’t you understand that?”

“So you’re still remaining adamant,” Sae let out a breath. “Fine, I’ll show you my hand. In the course of preparing this potential case, I learned several troubling facts about your daughter. She hasn’t been attending school, has she? When was the last time she even set foot outside?”

“I-”

“Furthermore,” Sae interrupted, “despite her condition as a shut-in, you decided to bring in a young man with a record for assault. It’s clear this environment isn’t suitable for her. Fortunately for her well-being, Wakaba Isshiki has living relatives who would be more than happy to take her.”

Sojiro’s eyes widened in shock. “You’re not talking about Youji, are you?”

“Ah, you’re familiar with her uncle.”

Sojiro shook slightly, steadying himself against the counters as his fists clenched. “Listen, you want to call me abusive? Youji Isshiki made Futaba sleep on the floor. If you take her away to that man, you’d basically be throwing a young girl’s life into the trash. You have a sister, don’t you? Do you have any shred of empathy in you?!”

Sae remained silent for a second. But only a second. She spoke again, in the same tone. “Simple solution; protective services. She’ll be placed up for adoption.”

Sojiro said nothing, continuing to glare at her.

“You understand the stakes now?” Sae asked. “We can continue this discussion in court if you wish, but our chances for victory are roughly 99.9%. Alternatively, I will drop this matter altogether if you tell me everything you know about Isshiki’s cognitive psience research.”

“I-” Sojiro closed his eyes, straightening up. “...I yield.”

“Thank you,” Sae smiled. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” She took her phone out, opening her planner app. “Saturday is free for me. Come by the Public Prosecutor’s Office so we can continue our discussion.”

“Fine…” Sojiro said, his tone sounding drained and beaten.

“I hope our discussion will be fruitful,” Sae said. “Now, good day.” She turned on her heel and approached the door, picking her umbrella back up. As she opened the door she paused. “Oh, one more thing. I don’t believe I ever mentioned it, so…” She turned, eyes narrowed at Sojiro. “Who told you I have a sister?”

Sojiro looked up, some of his fire seeming to reignite. “Really? You don’t even know what your sister does for fun? She comes by here every couple of weeks.”

Sae stared. _‘I don’t believe I’ve ever been to Yongen-Jaya before.’ That’s what Makoto told me, yes? So why…?_ Her face hardened and she turned around. “I see.” And without another word, she stormed out into the falling rain, letting the door slam shut behind her.

~~~

_**6/15 - Wednesday** _   
_**After School** _   
_**Shujin Academy** _

“Family court, huh?” Ann frowned, looking at the envelope. The four of them had arrived in the otherwise empty computer room, Makoto taking a seat that couldn’t be seen from the door or windows and starting up an old computer with a block of a monitor.

“No way it’s a coincidence, right?” Morgana asked.

“It does sound suspect,” Haru admitted. “But why would Alibaba care about the Sakura family?”

“It may be the simplest one they can confirm,” Makoto mused as she typed on one of the computers.

“They could want to make sure we’re legit,” Ren said. “And if this change of heart works, then they make us go after someone else later.”

“Wait, so they’re going to keep jerking us around?!” Ann gasped.

“Calm down, Ann-chan,” Haru said softly. “We don’t know that for sure.”

“By that time, I’d hope we could get out from under their thumb,” Makoto said, squinting as she scrolled through old articles.

“What are you look up, Queen?” Morgana asked.

“Newspapers often post announcements of marriages in their back pages,” Makoto explained. “So I was looking at articles for anyone with the family name Sakura or the given names Sojiro or Futaba who got married.”

“Oh, yeah, divorce would be a family court thing, right?” Ann asked.

“Any matches?” Ren asked.

“Nothing relevant, no,” Makoto sighed, closing the window and rubbing the bridge of her nose. “And all that blurry text is giving me a headache.”

“Then, it’s probably not a marriage thing?” Ann asked. “What else would family court talk about though?”

“Child custody?” Haru suggested.

“That’s a thought…” Makoto said, sitting upright. “Futaba Sakura could be Boss’s daughter. Or maybe a relative he’s trying to get custody of?”

“I feel like he wouldn’t have yelled at me if that second one was the case,” Ren said.

Ann gave a sharp gasp. “What if the reason he got mad at you mentioning her is because he’s ashamed of her? Like… he wasn’t married, right?”

“An illegitimate child is rather frowned upon,” Haru nodded. “He might not have as popular a cafe if the neighbors knew.”

“It’s barely a popular one now,” Ren mumbled. “But, like, women are the ones who give birth. Wouldn’t a bastard child be more likely to be with the mom?”

“Oh yeah,” Ann sighed. “Sorry, I thought I had something.”

“It’s alright,” Makoto said, placing a hand to her chin. “It might not be too far off…”

“Oh, yeah?” Ann perked up.

_Iwai is Kaoru’s father due to Kaoru’s birth mother dropping him off and leaving. The same could have happened in this case… Although, why would he have taken her in in that situation if he’d then try to obscure her existence?_ Makoto closed her eyes. _He’s been showing signs of anger lately. I don’t want to jump to this conclusion, but… Ren is in an attic, after all._ “...the court case may be about abuse allegations.”

“What?!” Haru gasped, eyes wide in horror as she clapped her hands over her mouth. “Boss is abusing her?”

“Hold on, what evidence do we have of any of this?” Morgana asked, tail flicking in annoyance. “We’re definitely letting our imaginations run wild here.”

“But-” Makoto began.

“It’s true we only have an envelope,” Ren said. “It could be completely unconnected to Futaba Sakura.”

Makoto blinked for a moment before giving out a defeated sigh. “You’re right about that, I suppose…” _Is it really unrelated? My instincts are telling me otherwise…_

“We just don’t know enough,” Ann sighed.

At that moment, Ren’s phone chimed.

“Who is it?” Makoto asked, looking up.

“Is it Alibaba?!” Morgana quickly scrambled over to look as Ren opened the chat up.

> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : What is taking you so long?
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : You have the name.

“It is him!” Haru exclaimed in a whisper.

“This is our chance!” Ann said. “Push him for more, Ren! Put your bad rep to good use!”

“I… don’t think that’d work here,” Ren sighed, before typing a response.

> **Ren** : We need to know more about her.
> 
> _Typing..._
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : More?
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : What more could you possibly need?
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Futaba. Sakura.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : You said you just needed a name.
> 
> **Ren** : No, we need more. Tell us about her.
> 
> **Ren** : Where’s she hang out? What does she do?

There was a long pause, no activity showing in the chat.

“...what’s wrong?” Ann asked. “Did we scare him off?”

“I thought the questions were quite reasonable,” Haru commented.

“It is raining,” Morgana said. “That affects phones, right?”

“Something is off,” Makoto said. “Message again.”

“Got it.”

> **Ren** : Alibaba?
> 
> _Typing…_
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Is that information absolutely necessary?
> 
> **Ren** : It is.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Then…
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : I’ve thought it over, and I’ve decided against it.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : The job is off.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : I won’t turn you into the police, either.
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Good luck with the mafia.

“Wait, he’s… leaving?!” Ann gasped.

“No,” Makoto mumbled. “Not now. Ren, quick, ask to meet him! Say we need in person confirmation that our identities are safe!”

Ren looked surprised at how frantically Makoto spoke but nodded and typed.

> **Ren** : Can we meet up so I can be sure we’re safe?
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Meet up?
> 
> **65-108-105-98-97-98-97** : Absolutely not. NG.
> 
> **Ren** : Then how can we be sure you won’t report us?
> 
> _…_
> 
> **ERROR 55 (0x37)** : Account name ‘65-108-105-98-97-98-97’ does not exist.

“Oh, he got away again…” Haru murmured.

“So… what now?” Ann asked.

“Well… this was a very weird few days, but…” Morgana sat up, licking the back of his paw to clean his face. “Guess we’re in the clear.”

“No, it can’t end like this!” Makoto snapped. “This Alibaba discovered our identities! We don’t know who Futaba is and if they’re connected to Ren’s guardian or not!”

“You don’t have to yell at us,” Haru said nervously.

“I’m not-” Makoto began loudly before stopping, letting out a deep breath. “...sorry. I’m tired and a little on edge, I suppose…”

“Don’t stress yourself if there’s nothing we can do about it,” Ren said softly.

“Ren…”

“He’s right,” Ann said, flashing an encouraging smile. “Besides, this just means we can focus on the mafia fully, yeah?”

Makoto looked around at the group and nodded, leaning over to shutdown the computer she was at. “You’re right. Let’s focus on that.”

“Let’s break for today and get rest,” Morgana said.

“Good idea,” Ren yawned, standing up and helping Morgana back into his bag.

“Ann-chan, can you escort me to Yusuke-kun’s place?” Haru asked sweetly.

“Oh, uh, sure,” Ann said. “But I’m not sticking around to model, got it?”

Haru giggled. “Thank you so much!”

Ren loitered by the door as they left, looking back at Makoto who was still seated by the now shutdown computer. “Makoto.”

Makoto glanced up.

“Let’s help the victims here first before picking this up again, okay?” Ren asked softly. "We will follow up on it, though."

Makoto’s lips parted in surprise before she nodded. “Okay…”

“Come on, let’s go to the station together,” Ren smiled, holding the door open for her.

“Okay,” Makoto said again, smiling back as she picked her bag up and weaved between the tables to where Ren waited.

~~~

_**6/15 - Wednesday** _   
_**Evening** _   
_**Niijima Apartment** _

“I’m home, Sis!” Makoto called out as she entered the apartment, gently placing her shoes on the rack before making her way out to the living room.

Sae sat on the couch, facing her with her arms crossed. “Makoto.”

“Yes?” Makoto frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“Have you ever been to Yongen-Jaya?” Sae asked.

Makoto froze, struggling to keep her expression neutral as she wracked her brain. _Why is she asking me that? Has the subject come up before? I… think I said I hadn’t back then. Why is she asking me that?!_ “I… have gone lately, yes. A kohai lives there and I tutor him sometimes.”

“This is the first I heard of it,” Sae said.

“I didn’t want to trouble you.”

“What’s the name of the student you’re tutoring?”

Makoto felt the hair rise on the back of her neck in time with Sae standing up from the couch. “...Amamiya…”

“Is that the student I asked you to stay away from?”

“You already know the answer to these questions,” Makoto mumbled, shrinking back slightly. _Why is she interrogating me all of a sudden?_

“Just as you already knew that I don’t want you associating with a criminal,” Sae said evenly. “And yet, here we are.”

“I’m just doing my job as Student Council President,” Makoto stressed, looking up in a pleading way. “The principal wants Amamiya to do well so the school will look good. If all anyone thinks of Shujin is as the home of the Kamoshida scandal, what will colleges I apply to think?”

“You want to tutor this boy so much?” Sae asked coldly. “Do it where your position of Student Council President actually matters: Shujin Academy. Following him to his home is not in the necessary in the slightest.”

“I-I don’t follow him home!” Makoto stuttered. “I- he, um, he invites me to tutor him at his guardian’s place. His guardian’s cafe, I mean. Because at school he receives too much negative attention.”

Sae glared for a moment, her mouth opening as if to give a retort before she closed it again. Letting her arms drop to her sides, she sighed. “Fine. I accept your reasoning for why you went previously, even if you still shouldn't have. That said, I don’t want you to do it again.”

“But, Sis-”

“Don’t argue!” Sae snapped. “You have no business being in Yongen. Amamiya isn’t your responsibility, but _you_ are _mine_. My job is stressful enough without you piling on more by getting in its way or making me fret some delinquent is dragging you down.”

Makoto’s hand clenched slightly. “He’s not a delinquent… He’s good at his school work, he attends class, and he hasn’t violated any laws or rules since he got here.”

“This is exactly what I’m talking about,” Sae said.

“He’s not dragging me down or lying to me!” Makoto blurted out. “And why are you accusing me of getting in the way of your job? I’ve never done that, Sis! I’m proud of your work!”

Sae seemed slightly thrown off for a moment before she pushed back. “When I’m trying to speak with a potential defendant on a custody battle I may bring against them, and he decides to attack my character by knowing more about my sister’s activities than me? That’s interfering! Here’s the difference between us, Makoto. If you fail your little tutoring gigs, only someone insignificant suffers, and even then it’s just in grades. If I fail in prosecuting anyone, then the two of us will likely lose all financial security. Remember, Makoto. It takes a woman numerous successes to claw up to the top, and just ONE failure to lose it all.”

Makoto lowered her eyes. “...I’m sorry, Sis. I didn’t mean to argue with you. And I didn’t mean to get in the way of your job. I just… want to make sure I succeed so I can help…”

Sae’s expression softened and she walked over, patting Makoto’s head. “Don’t worry. You’re a Niijima. You’ll succeed, without a doubt, so long as you think things through more.”

Makoto nodded, closing her eyes and sniffling slightly. “Um… I’m going to lie down in my room. I don’t want the rain to give me a cold.”

“Good idea,” Sae smiled. “I’ll heat up some miso soup and bring it by in a little bit.”

Makoto turned away from her sister and rushed back to the hall, dropping her bag and flopping down onto the bed, still in her uniform. _Why does she always have to get on my case? Does she… hate me…?_ Propping herself up, she slid her phone up under her face, opening the Metaverse Navigator and clicking into her search history. Mementos and her sister were the only results still listed. Tapping Sae’s name, she forced a swallow. “...home.”

“Condition has not been met.”

Makoto closed her eyes in relief, closing the Meta-Nav and rolling over to her back. _It’s not me… I’m not the cause of her Palace… But then… her job?_ Her eyes immediately shot open again. “Her job…” _She was at Leblanc today, right? Boss is the only one who could have told her I frequented the area… And she mentioned a potential custody case. Then… I was right. Futaba Sakura is his daughter after all, right?_

She sat up, picking up the plush her sister had given her and looked at its face. “What do you think, Buchimaru-kun?” she asked quietly. “If Futaba Sakura is Boss’s daughter, why haven’t we ever seen or heard of her? Why would Ren asking about her make Boss so angry?

“Were we on the right track earlier? Is Sakura-san abusing her or ashamed of her? Then there’s Alibaba, too… Who would want or benefit from Futaba having a change of heart?”

Makoto pressed the plush to her forehead in thought. “Sojiro Sakura in getting to keep her in his custody? Perhaps by convincing her not to report anything? Or… maybe… it’s the other way around. Encouraging her to speak up. Then… whoever my sister represents? Futaba’s mother, maybe? Or an uncle?”

She pulled the blush back, staring into its eyes. “You’re right that we still know too little of her family and how she ended up in Boss’s custody to begin with, but I think I’m on the right track… Alibaba’s behaviors have to be the clue we need…” 

Makoto closed her eyes, picturing the chat from earlier in her head.

_“Where’s she hang out? What does she do?”_

_“Is that information absolutely necessary?”_

_“It is.”_

_“Then… I’ve thought it over, and I’ve decided against it. The job is off. I won’t turn you into the police, either.”_

_“Can we meet up so I can be sure we’re safe?”_

_“Meet up? Absolutely not.”_

Her eyes shot open. “I see… I thought it maybe typical hacker paranoia, but… maybe the real reason Alibaba didn’t want us to meet is related to why they wouldn’t tell us anything about Futaba. The reason they chose her for the target to begin with. Buchi, I think Alibaba is-!”

“Makoto?” Sae’s voice asked from outside the door. “The soup’s warmed up. Can you open the door for me?”

“Ah, coming, Sis!” Makoto said, setting her plushie down and standing up. _Tomorrow. I’ll tell the group my deductions tomorrow. I’m a Niijima. If I think things through, I’ll be right._

~~~

_Are the Phantom Thieves **just**?_   
**YES: 19.2%**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's Current Confidant Progress:
> 
> THE FOOL/Ren Amamiya: Rank 4  
> THE MAGICIAN/Morgana: Rank 4  
> THE PRIESTESS/The Velvet Room Attendants: Rank 2  
> THE EMPRESS/Haru Okumura: Rank 4  
> THE EMPEROR/Yusuke Kitagawa: Rank 1  
> THE LOVERS/Ann Takamaki: Rank 3  
> JUSTICE/Goro Akechi: Rank 1  
> HANGED MAN/Munehisa Iwai: Rank 6  
> DEATH/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: Rank 3  
> TEMPERANCE/Shujin Student Council: Rank 2  
> DEVIL/Kunikazu Okumura: Rank 3  
> THE TOWER/Natsuhiko Nakanohara: Rank 2  
> THE MOON/'Igor': Rank 4  
> THE SUN/Shiho Suzui: Rank 4  
> JUDGEMENT/Sae Niijima: Rank 4


End file.
